


Plötzlich Papa

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 155,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Ein kleiner Brief verändert von heute auf morgen Marcels Leben. Plötzlich ist nichts mehr so, wie es war. Doch zum Glück hat Marcel Freunde, die ihn in dieser turbulenten Zeit unterstützen...





	1. Der Brief

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben wurde diese Geschichte 2013.

_Lieber Marcel,  
erstmal möchte ich Dir danken, dass Du Dich die ganze Zeit an unsere Abmachung gehalten hast. Leider hat sich jetzt einiges geändert, deswegen würde ich mich gerne mit dir treffen. Wann hast Du mal Zeit?  
Viele Grüße,  
Melanie_

Marcel starrte die wenigen Zeilen an, bemerkte dabei kaum, wie ihm die restliche Post aus der Hand fiel. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, wer ihm eine Postkarte schrieb, aber an Melanie hätte er nicht gedacht. Niemals!

Sie waren vor sechs Jahren mal zusammengewesen, noch in der Schule. An dem Abend, an dem sie ihren Abschluss gefeiert hatten, war es passiert: Sie waren zusammen im Bett gelandet - und Lena war entstanden. Inzwischen hatte Melanie einen neuen Freund und ihn, Marcel gebeten, Lena nicht durcheinander zu bringen und die drei eine Familie werden zu lassen.

Er hatte sich dem Wunsch gefügt, zum einen für Melanie, aber auch für sich selbst. Er war damals nicht bereit für ein Kind gewesen, er war ja selbst noch eins gewesen! Vermutlich hatte er sich deshalb auch so schnell damit einverstanden erklärt.

Er hatte noch versprochen, im Notfall für Lena da zu sein - und möglicherweise war dieser Notfall jetzt eingetreten. Warum sonst sollte Melanie ihn jetzt auf einmal erreichen wollen? Sie hatte ihre Handynummer auf der Postkarte notiert, offensichtlich wartete sie auf einen Rückruf.

Marcel begann auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen und wählte dann die Nummer. Ob was passiert war? Musste es ja, sonst hätte sich Melanie nicht gemeldet...

Endlich meldete sie sich. "Melanie hier, hallo?"

Marcel setzte sich auf die Treppenstufe. Die Post lag immer noch auf dem Boden vor dem Briefkasten. "Ich...", er räusperte er sich, als er hörte, wie unsicher seine Stimme klang. "Hier ist Marcel."

"Oh", hörte er Melanies vertraute Stimme. "Hallo Marcel." Sie war wohl ebenso nervös wie er selbst.

"Ich... ich hab deine Karte bekommen", sagte Marcel leise.

"Ja... das hab ich mir gedacht..."

Marcel verdrehte die Augen. Klar, woher hätte er sonst auch ihre Nummer. "Du... also... was gibt es?"

"Können wir uns treffen?", fragte Melanie leise.

"Ähm ja klar", sagte Marcel. "Wann... wann passt es dir denn?"

"Die Frage ist wohl eher, wann es dir passt."

"Ich hab heute Nachmittag noch nen Termin, aber gegen 17 Uhr bin ich fertig."

"Kann ich dich danach irgendwo treffen?"

"Wo... wo wohnst du denn? Wir können uns gern bei dir in der Nähe treffen."

"In Unna", sagte Melanie und nannte dann ihre genaue Adresse. Unna, das war glücklicherweise ziemlich in der Nähe.

"Das ist nicht weit", sagte Marcel. "Soll ich zu dir kommen oder... in ein Café oder so?"

"Komm mal zu mir, das ist für Lena dann auch leichter."

Marcel schluckte und musste gegen einen Anflug von Panik ankämpfen. "Ok", antwortete er etwas piepsig. Er hatte wirklich Schiss seine Exfreundin, besonders aber seine Tochter kennenzulernen.

"Dann... bin ich so gegen halb sechs bei dir", sagte er leise.

"Schön". Auch Melanie klang nicht wirklich erfreut, aber sie hatte das alles doch angeleiert.

"Also bis... nachher", verabschiedete sich Marcel.

"Bis... nachher", kam es leise von Melanie, dann legte sie auf. Und Marcel saß in Mitten seiner Post auf der Treppe im Hausflur.

"Scheiße", murmelte er nach einer Weile.

Jetzt wurde es ernst. Hatte er bis jetzt nie etwas davon gemerkt, dass er eine Tochter hatte - mal abgesehen von den paar Euros, die jeden Monat auf Melanies Konto flossen, die er aber ja nun nicht wirklich merkte - wurde es plötzlich real. Ganz real.

Und sofort kam die Panik. Es hatte sich nichts geändert, er fühlte sich nicht bereit für ein Kind. Nicht mal annähernd!

Er war Fußballspieler, konzentrierte sich nur darauf! Außerdem war ihm in den letzten Jahren immer mehr klar geworden, dass Frau und Familie nicht sein Lebensziel waren. Eher Mann und... Fußball. Und beides hatte er auch.

Und jetzt? Was wollte Melanie nur von ihm? Wollte... sie ihn zurück? Als Vater für Lena? Sollte er sich mehr kümmern? Aber was war mit ihrem Neuem, diesem Tobias, der damals in die Parallelklasse gegangen war?

Der war doch Lenas Vater geworden - hatten die beiden nicht auch mal geplant zu heiraten?

Marcel holte tief Luft und stand auf. Langsam wurde es ihm zu kühl auf der Treppe und außerdem musste er noch was essen, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Termin machte.

Vielleicht würde es ihn auch ablenken - hoffte er. Und danach würde er zu Melanie fahren und alles klären. Es würde bestimmt zu klären sein. Vielleicht brauchte sie auch einfach mehr Geld, jetzt, wo Lena in die Schule gekommen war.

Das wäre kein Problem. Allerdings hätten sie das doch auch am Telefon klären können.

Außerdem musste er essen, rief er sich in Erinnerung. So sammelte er seine Post zusammen, brachte sie hoch und stellte sich vor den Kühlschrank. Ihm war nach diesem Telefonat gar nicht mehr nach Essen, aber er musste, sonst wäre er nicht leistungsfähig. Also suchte er sich letztendlich ein paar Frühlingsrollen aus dem Gefrierschrank. Nicht unbedingt das, was er essen sollte, aber besser als nichts.

Er stand völlig neben sich, als er die Frühlingsrollen warm machte. Die ganze Zeit schwirrten ihm die wildesten Vorstellungen im Kopf herum. Was zum Teufel wollte Melanie nur von ihm? Sechs Jahre hatte Funkstille geherrscht und jetzt?

Letztendlich schlang er innen eiskalte, außen schwarzgebrannte Frühlingsrollen herunter, dann eilte er zu seinem Termin.

Pressetermine waren an sich schon nervtötend, aber heute war er auch noch unkonzentriert und das machte es noch schlimmer. Selbst Neven, der mit ihm den Pressetermin hatte, warf ihm immer wieder irritierte Blicke zu.

Nach der Verabschiedung verschwand Marcel ohne noch viel mit Neven zu reden, er wollte es nur hinter sich bringen. Also lief er schon förmlich zu seinem Wagen und raste los - nach Unna.

Je näher er Melanies Adresse kam, desto flauer wurde das Gefühl in seinem Magen. So hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Vielleicht vor wichtigen Spielen. Aber dann war es eine positive Aufregung - hier wurde es von Meter zu Meter negativer. Als er vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus parkte, das Melanie angegeben hatte, war ihm richtiggehend übel.

Er stellte den Motor ab und starrte an dem Wohnhaus empor. Ein normales Haus, ohne besondere Auffälligkeiten. Hinter welchem der Fenster Melanie wohl wohnte? Vielleicht die Wohnung mit den roten Vorhängen vor dem einen Fenster? Oder doch die mit den ganz klassischen weißen Gardinen?

Es half alles nichts, je schneller er klingelte, desto schneller würde er es auch hinter sich haben. Er holte tief Luft, löste den Gurt und stieg langsam und mit ziemlich wackeligen Knien aus.

Langsam näherte er sich der Eingangstür, las die Klingelschilder und drückte dann bei "Schlüter". Einen Moment später tönte der Summer, und Marcel konnte die Tür öffnen.

Seine Hände zitterten leicht und fühlten sich ekelhaft verschwitzt an. Ganz langsam schlurfte er die Treppen nach oben.

Viel Gnadenfrist blieb ihm nicht, denn Melanie wohnte in der 1. Etage. Hier stand die Tür offen, und als er oben ankam, erschien Melanies Gesicht hinter der Tür. Sie hatte jetzt kurze, dunkle Haare, aber wirklich verändert hatte sie sich nicht.

"Hey", sagte Marcel und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch.

"Hey - komm rein."

"Danke", murmelte Marcel und folgte ihr in die Wohnung.

"Lena? Kommst du?", rief Melanie über den Flur in Richtung eines Zimmers, dessen Tür bunt beklebt war.

Instinktiv trat Marcel einen Schritt zurück Richtung Wohnungstür. Am liebsten wäre er abgehauen.

Dann kam ein blondes Mädchen aus dem Zimmer. Die dunklen Augenbrauen waren unverkennbar - das war seine Tochter. Marcel wurde schlecht.

"Melanie ich weiß nicht...", fing er an und ging noch einen Schritt zurück.

"Was weißt du nicht?" Ihr Blick, nur ganz kurz, war böse und... enttäuscht. "Komm, Lena. Das ist Marcel. Der ist eigentlich dein Papa, das weißt du ja."

Lena sah ihn mit großen Augen ziemlich nachdenklich an. Jedenfalls vermutete er, dass der Blick nachdenklich war, was wusste er schließlich schon von kleinen Kindern!

"Du bist mein alter Papa", nickte sie dann und kam auf ihn zu. Langsam, und hin und wieder mit einem fragenden Blick zu ihrer Mutter.

Marcel schluckte erneut. "Hi", flüsterte er.

Lena fasste nun Mut und streckte ihre Hand aus. "Hallo Marcel." Das hatte Melanie ihr wohl gesagt, dass sie ihn so und nicht als "Papa" anreden sollte. Gut so, sonst hätte Marcel wohl auf der Toilette verschwinden müssen.

Marcel zögerte kurz, dann nahm er Lenas Hand. "Hallo Lena."

Die Hand war klein und weich und warm, und sie fühlte sich... gut an. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er das letzte Mal ihre Hand berührt hatte, damals, als Melanie mit ihr aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen war. Er hatte seine Tochter ein Mal sehen wollen, irgendwie hätte er sich sonst nicht vollständig gefühlt.

"Du bist ganz schön groß geworden", murmelte er leise.

"Sagt meine Mama auch immer." Große, blaue Augen sahen ihn an. Seine Augen. Es war... unheimlich.

Unsicher sah Marcel zu Melanie, fragend. Auch, wenn er es nicht wagte etwas zu sagen.

"Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", sagte Melanie leise.


	2. Der Schock

Marcel nickte nur und folgte ihr mit Lena an der Hand. Das Wohnzimmer war hell und wohl der größte Raum der Wohnung, die sonst eher klein schien. Sie wirkte zwar ordentlich, aber dennoch lag überall Spielzeug herum - kleine, rosa Plastikpferde, Lego, Bilder- und Lesebücher und Malsachen.

"Möchtest du einen Tee?" fragte Melanie, während sie schnell ein bisschen Platz auf dem Sofa machte.

"Ja, gerne", nickte Marcel und setzte sich. Lena nahm neben ihm Platz, allerdings mit gehörigem Abstand.

Melanie nickte und verschwand. Sofort wünschte sich Marcel, er hätte abgelehnt. Nun war er mit Lena allein. Mit seiner Tochter! Und er hatte absolut keinen Plan, was er jetzt machen oder sagen sollte.

"Du...", sprach Lena ihn nach einem Moment an. "Spielst du mit mir Fillipferde?"

"Fillipferde?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, hier", holte Lena sofort etwa daumengroße weich beflockte Plastikpferdchen in verschiedenen rosatönen, alle mit Krone und anderem Schmuck.

Unsicher nahm Marcel eins der Pferdchen in die Hand. "Und... wie spielt man damit?"

"Na, man spielt halt. Kannst du nicht spielen?"

Marcel kam sich ziemlich dumm vor, als er nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich spiel selten mit Kindern", nuschelte er.

"Hast du keine anderen Kinder?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf.

"Meine Mama hat auch nur mich. Papa wollte keine anderen. Nein, das war ja gar nicht mein Papa." Irgendwie schien Lena verwirrt. "Du bist mein Papa, oder?"

Erneut zögerte Marcel, dann nickte er. "Ja, bin ich. Was... was ist denn mit deinem anderen Papa?"

"Der ist ausgezogen. Mama sagt, er hat jetzt eine Freundin."

"Oh!" machte Marcel erstaunt. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

"Das ist schade, ich hab ihn gemocht. Aber er ist seit dem nicht wieder hier gewesen."

"Dann... ist er schon lange weg?" fragte Marcel, der immer noch an der Nachricht zu knabbern hatte. Hatte Melanie ihn deshalb angerufen? Weil mit Tobias schluss war?

"Ich weiß nicht... ja, lange", war die ziemlich unpräzise Angabe.

Aber wer wusste auch, was lange für ein Kind in Lenas Alter überhaupt war. Wenn er so zurück dachte - dann war schon ein Monat unendlich lange gewesen.

"Und jetzt bist du mit Mama alleine hier?"

Lena nickte. "Manchmal sind auch Oma und Opa da, aber die wohnen ja weit weg und können uns nicht so oft besuchen kommen."

'Arme Maus' schoss es Marcel durch den Kopf, und er streichelte ihr kurz über den Rücken.

"Der Tee ist gleich fertig", kam in diesem Moment Melanies Stimme von der Tür her.

"Ich will Traubensaft. Ohne Wasser!", rief Lena ihr zu.

"Ok Schatz", sagte Melanie.

Wenig später kehrte sie mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem ein buntes Glas für Lena und zwei Becher mit Tee standen.

Marcel war irgendwie zugleich enttäuscht und froh, dass Melanie zurück war.

"Ich... hab irgendwo auch noch Kekse." Melanie kramte in einem kleinen Schränkchen und holte eine Packung Schokokekse hervor. "Die magst du doch?"

Marcel nickte, obwohl er wusste, dass er keinen Bissen runterbekommen würde. "Du... deine Karte hat mich ziemlich überrascht..."

"Ja, das... ich weiß. Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst machen sollte."

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Marcel vorsichtig.

"Lenchen, magst du bisschen in dein Zimmer gehen und Marcel ein Bild malen?", bat Melanie ihre Tochter.

Lena nickte sofort und schob sich vom Sofa.

Marcel blickte ihr nach, bis sie auf dem Flur verschwand, dann sah er Melanie an. "Also, was ist los?", fragte er freundlich.

Melanie senkte den Blick in ihre Tasse. Offenbar fiel es ihr schwer darüber zu reden. Worüber auch immer.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Marcel ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

Melanie sah auf und lächelte ihn gequält an. "Tobias ist weg. Er... wir haben uns getrennt. Schon vor ein paar Monaten."

Marcel nickte leicht. "Und... warum hast du mir jetzt diese Karte geschickt?"

"Ich... ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Um einen großen."

"Okay..." Vermutlich brauchte sie Geld, das war ja kein Problem. Nach der Trennung wollte sie bestimmt umziehen, die Wohnung war ja auch recht klein.

"Ich... gott, wie soll ich dir das nur sagen?" Sie stand auf und trat an eins der Fenster. Ein paar Grünpflanzen standen dort in bunt verzierten Übertöpfen. "Du... du musst dich eine Zeit lang um Lena kümmern."

"Um Lena? Was... was? Warum das?"

Melanie stand immer noch am Fenster und sah ihn nicht an. "Ich werde mich eine Zeitlang nicht um Lena kümmern können und... ich möchte sie hier nicht aus der Schule nehmen. Meine Eltern wohnen zu weit weg und Tobias... Sie ist nicht seine Tochter."

"Und dann soll ich mich um sie kümmern. Wo du mich so gut wie gar nicht kennst", stellte Marcel fest. "Und wo ich Lena nicht kenne."

"Du hast es mir versprochen", sagte Melanie und drehte sich endlich um. "Du hast gesagt, wenn ich - wenn wir - dich brauchen, dann bist da."

"Ja, klar, das meinte ich auch nicht. Ich wunder mich nur. Aber ja, ich habe es versprochen, und ich werde mein Bestes geben."

"Gut", sagte sie offenbar erleichtert.

"Melanie, natürlich..." er brach ab, als er merkte, wie sie sich zitternd an das Fensterbrett klammerte. Sofort trat er auf sie zu.

Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab, aber Marcel sah die Tränen trotzdem, die ihr in die Augen stiegen.

"Hey", nahm er sie etwas zögerlich in den Arm. "Wir kriegen das hin, Lena und ich."

Melanie schluchzte auf und klammerte sich dann an ihn.

Marcel sagte gar nichts, sondern hielt sie einfach in seinen Armen. Er spürte die Tränen an seinem Hals, die über seine Haut liefen und dann in seinem T-Shirt versickerten.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, und er sie zurück zum Sofa führen konnte.

Schnell drückte Marcel ihr die Tasse mit abgekühltem Tee in die Hand und setzte sich dann neben sie. "Willst du mir nicht alles von vorne erzählen?" fragte er leise.

Dabei legte er wieder seinen Arm um sie, sie brauchte das jetzt wohl.

Melanie griff nach einem Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase. "Ich... ich bin krank", sagte sie dann mit belegter Stimme.

"Oh", machte Marcel und zog sie unwillkürlich fester an sich. "Ist es schl... nein, sorry, das ist Quatsch. Natürlich..."

"Ja es ist schlimm, sonst hätte ich dich nicht gebeten Lena zu nehmen."

"Ja, das ist mir klar. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, ich bin für Lena da. Wann... wie lange Zeit haben wir noch? Also, dass wir uns kennenlernen können und so?" Irgendwie hatte er Angst davor mit einem fremden Kind dazusitzen.

Melanie sah unbehaglich auf ihre Hände. "Ich... muss in drei Tagen ins Krankenhaus."

Leise seufzte Marcel. "Das ist... bald."

"Ich weiß. Es... tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich früher bei dir melden müssen."

"Wie lange weißt du es denn schon?"

"Ein... ein paar Wochen", gab Melanie leise zu.

"Und... was hast du?", fragte Marcel hoffentlich behutsam genug nach.

Einen Moment schien es, als wollte Melanie die Frage nicht beantworten. Sie starrte wieder auf ihre Finger, die langsam das Taschentuch in kleine Fetzen rissen. "Leukämie", wisperte sie schließlich kaum hörbar.

Marcel war es, als würde ihm einen Moment das Herz stehen bleiben. "Leukämie", wiederholte er leise. Das war wirklich ein Schock, und er brauchte etwas, um das zu verarbeiten. Dann zog er Melanie noch einmal fester an sich. "Wir schaffen das. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich bin für euch da - für dich und für Lena."

"Danke", wisperte sie nur.

Irgendwann hatte Marcel begonnen ihren Rücken zu streicheln, das beruhigte sie dann allmählich.

Schließlich sah sie auf und lächelte ihn bemüht an. "Ist das wirklich ok für dich? Ich mein, du hast ein eigenes Leben und bisher..."

"Ich habe es dir versprochen, Melanie. Und ich habe Verantwortung für Lena - auch, wenn ich mich bisher davor gedrückt habe."

"Ich hab sie doch von dir fern gehalten. Weil ich gedacht habe, dass Tobi und ich..." Melanie brach ab.

"Mir war es nur recht, dass du sie hattest. Ich hatte anderes im Kopf, den Fußball." Und seinen Freund.

Er erstarrte. Wie zum Teufel sollte er das Dennis erklären?

"Was ist?", fragte Melanie leise.

"Ich... ich denke, ich sollte dir auch was sagen", murmelte Marcel.

"Was?", fragte Melanie leise nach.

"Ich... naja, ich bin nicht allein..."

"Du bist... ja, klar, du hast diese Freundin da. Meinst du, sie will das alles nicht?"

Marcel schnaubte. "Keine Ahnung. Wir haben nie über Kinder gesprochen. Das... ich hab keine Freundin Melanie, sondern einen Freund."

"Du hast...", fing Melanie an und starrte in sein Gesicht.

"Einen Freund. Dennis. Seit... ein paar Monaten."

"Du bist... schwul?"

Marcel nickte leicht.

Sie schwieg, dann hatte sie wohl einen Entschluss getroffen. "Ändert nichts daran, das du dich um Lena kümmern willst, oder?"

"Nein", sagte Marcel leise. "Mit Lena hat das nichts zu tun. Ich dachte nur... naja, du solltest schon wissen, bei wem Lena ist..."

"Bei ihrem Vater." Mehr schien für Melanie nicht zu zählen.

Marcel lächelte leicht. "Weiß... weiß Lena es denn schon?"

"Sie weiß, dass ich krank bin. Mehr nicht. Ich wollte es erst mit dir klären - du hättest ja auch ablehnen können."

"Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde ablehnen? Ich meine, sie ist meine Tochter...."

"Ich kenn dich nicht, Marcel, du hast dich verändert. Ich weiß nicht, wie du tickst."

"So sehr verändert hab ich mich nicht", meinte Marcel.

"Das konnte ich aber nicht wissen, Marcel. Du lebst jetzt ein völlig anderes Leben."

"Ich weiß."

"Ich bin froh, dass du dich um Lena kümmern wirst."

"Sie sieht aus wie ich", flüsterte Marcel.

"Ja, das tut sie", erwiderte Melanie leise. "Genauso ausdrucksstark. Und genauso ein Dickkopf."

"Ich... ich hab Angst", sagte Marcel. "Ich... hab doch gar keine Ahnung von Kindern."

"Ihr werdet es schaffen", war Melanie überzeugt. "Und ihr könnt mich fragen, wenn ihr nicht weiterwisst."

"Ich... drei Tage noch, sagst du?" In seinem Kopf fing es an zu rattern. Drei Tage. Das war verflucht wenig Zeit. Es musste doch so viel organisiert werden!

Und er musste Lena kennenlernen. Erfahren, wann sie ins Bett gehen musste, was sie gerne aß, welche Geschichten sie gerne hörte, und was er tun musste, wenn sie weinte.

"Ich... ich hab dir schon ein bisschen was aufgeschrieben", sagte Melanie.

Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Oder war das so eine Muttermasche?

Melanie stand auf und holte aus der Kommode ein rotes Notizbuch, das sie ihm in die Hand drückte. "Da ist fast alles Wichtige drin. Telefonnummern von Ärzten, Lenas Schule, meinen Eltern..."

"Du hast gut vorgearbeitet", bemerkte Marcel.

Melanie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab dir hier auch ihren Stundenplan aufgeschrieben und die Adressen von Lenas Freundinnen."

"Was... was mache ich nachmittags mit ihr? Und wenn ich ein Spiel habe?" Marcel wurde erst jetzt das ganze Ausmaß der Situation klar.

Melanie seufzte. "Am Wochenende nehmen meine Eltern sie bestimmt und nachmittags... Bist du nachmittags immer unterwegs?"

"Oft. Aber vielleicht kann sie auch mitkommen. Ich finde da schon was. Und die Wochenenden... ich red mit dem Trainer, wenn deine Eltern nicht können."

"Danke", sagte Melanie. "Ab und an kann sie bestimmt auch bei einer Freundin aus der Klasse übernachten. Bei Emma oder Tanja."

"Wie gesagt, wir kriegen das hin. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, werd du erstmal wieder gesund."

"Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen. Sie ist meine Tochter, mein ein und alles."

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Marcel. "Aber... wir kriegen das hin. Lena braucht dich, da musst du deine Kraft erstmal da rein stecken, dass du gesund wirst."

Melanie lächelte tapfer. "Ich versuchs."

"Ich kümmer mich um alles anderes, ja? Und wenn was sein sollte, dann komm ich zu dir."

Melanie nickte. "Die... die Nummer der Klinik, in der ich bin, steht auch in dem Buch."

Marcel zog sie noch einmal an sich, dann hörten sie auf dem Flur ein Geräusch. Lena kam zurück.


	3. Cory, Prinzessin Lillifee und dann auch noch Hello Kitty

Schnell schnappte sich Melanie ein neues Taschentuch und wischte sich über die Augen.

"Lena, hast du was gemalt?", lenkte Marcel sie ab.

Lena sah ihn wieder mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. Dann reichte sie ihm ein Blatt Papier.

"Oh, das... das bist du? Und das ist Mama? Und wer ist das?", deutete er nach und nach auf die Figuren.

"Das bist du", sagte Lena.

"Das bin ich? Ja, klar, blonde Haare! Und meine dunkle Jacke."

Lena nickte zufrieden.

"Das hast du toll gemalt!"

"Zeig mal her Schatz", sagte Melanie.

Lena schüttelte den Kopf. "Das gehört Marcel."

Melanie lachte leise. "Dann muss ich wohl Marcel fragen, ob er es mir mal zeigt."

Marcel lächelte. "Klar darfst du es sehen." Er schob das Bild rüber, damit auch Melanie Lena loben konnte. Danach sah sie Marcel an. "Magst du noch zum Abendessen bleiben?"

Marcel sah zu Lena. "Was meinst? Soll ich noch zum Essen bleiben?"

"Ja, bleib noch. Mama macht uns Brote."

"Na dann kann ich ja kaum nein sagen. Ich muss nur mal kurz telefonieren", sagte Marcel.

"Lena, hilfst du mir beim Essen machen?", bat Melanie und griff nach der Hand ihrer Tochter.

Marcel sah den beiden nach und ließ sich dann aufs Sofa fallen.

Das war echt heftig - Melanie krank und er auf einmal wirklich Vater. Nicht nur auf dem Papier. Da würde er einigen Leuten einiges erklären müssen. Seine Eltern wusste nichts, sein Bruder auch nicht... verdammt, es wusste halt niemand was!

Warum hätte er ihnen das auch erzählen sollen - es war ja nichts.

Aber jetzt würde Lena zu ihm ziehen. Er würde die Vaterrolle übernehmen und das ließ sich nicht geheim halten.

Erstmal musste er jetzt aber seinem Freund, Dennis, bescheid geben, dass er später kommen würde. Mehr nicht, den Rest sollte Dennis lieber persönlich erfahren...  
Schnell wählte er Dennis Nummer und wartete ungeduldig, bis sein Freund endlich das Gespräch angenommen hatte. "Hi", grüßte Marcel ihn. "Du, ich bin hier bei einer Schulfreundin, und ich komm erst später nach Hause. Wir wollen noch zusammen Abendessen."

"Oh! Das kommt aber überraschend", sagte Dennis. "Ich dachte wir wollten heute Abend was zusammen machen."

"Ja, tut mir auch leid. Aber ich hab Melanie echt lange nicht gesehen."

"Und wenn du später noch vorbeikommst?"

"Das können wir machen. So gegen... gegen neun?", schlug Marcel vor. Bis dahin war Lena bestimmt im Bett. Und Melanie brauchte ihren Schlaf sicher auch, so krank, wie sie war.

"Klingt gut. Ich freu mich."

"Ich freu mich auch", lächelte Marcel.

"Dann bis später", sagte Dennis.

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Marcel und legte auf.

Einen Moment blieb er noch sitzen, holte tief Luft, dann stand er auf und ging in die kleine Küche. Lena stellte gerade Butter auf den Tisch, während Melanie das Brot schnitt.

"Kann ich auch was helfen?" fragte Marcel.

"Du könntest Gläser aufdecken", bat Melanie nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Tisch und nickte dann zu einem der Schränke.

Wenig später saßen sie zusammen beim Abendessen, fast wie eine richtige Familie. Lena erzählte von der Schule und Marcel versuchte dem ganzen zu folgen ohne wie ein kompletter Idiot zu wirken.

"Und dann hat Paula Emma die Jacke weggenommen", erzählte Lena.

"Das macht man nicht, das weißt du Schätzchen, oder?" fragte Melanie. "Man nimmt anderen Leuten nichts weg. Auch wenn sie dich ärgern."

"Ja, Mama", murrte Lena leise.

"Wir würdest du das denn finden, wenn Paula dir die Jacke weggenommen hätte?"

"Aber sie hat vorher doch in Paulas Heft gemalt!"

Melanie sah zu Marcel und verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Das macht man auch nicht, das stimmt."

Marcel lachte nur leise, Lena war wirklich ein süßes Mädchen.

"Willst du Marcel nicht mal dein Zimmer zeigen?" fragte Melanie, als sie fertig mit Essen waren.

"Ja, Marcel, komm mit", sprang sie gleich auf und griff nach seiner Hand. Lachend ließ sich Marcel mit ziehen.

Lena öffnete die Tür, und Marcel konnte ihr Zimmer bewundern: Weiße Möbel, heller Teppich und rosa Tapete mit Schmetterlingen.

"Das ist aber ne hübsche Tapete", sagte er.

"Ja? Die hab ich selbst ausgesucht. Mama wollte eine andere, aber ich fand die vieel schöner!"

Marcel lächelte. "Ich wollte früher immer eine Tapete mit Fußbällen drauf. Und mein Bruder eine mit Autos."

"Autos sind langweilig."

"So langweilig sind sie gar nicht", sagte Marcel. "Womit spielst du denn gern?"

"Na, mit Filli-Pferdchen."

"Genau, Filli-Pferdchen", wiederholte Marcel. "Und hast du viele davon?"

"Ja, ganz viele. Acht."

„Und haben die auch Namen?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, klar!" Lena bückte sich und suchte aus einem Spielzeughafen eine Handvoll der kleinen Plastikfiguren raus. "Das hier ist Noelle, und das ist Agnix, und das hier Cory. Und das ist Karkadan."

"Das sind ja ganz schön schwierige Namen", sagte Marcel.

"Aber schöne Namen. Und die sind ganz lieb!"

Marcel lächelte. "So sehen sie auch aus. Welches ist denn dein Lieblingspferd?"

"Na, Noelle natürlich!"

"Ja klar", murmelte Marcel, der ehrlich gesagt schon nicht mehr wusste, welches der bunten Pferdchen Noelle war.

"Ich hab auch ein Kuschelfilli", erzählte Lena stolz und holte ein glitzerndes, rosanes Stoffpferd aus ihrem Bett.

"Oh", sagte Marcel und betrachtete das rosa... Ding.

"Das ist toll, was?"

"Es... so was hab ich noch nie gesehen", sagte Marcel.

"Nein? Hast du keine Fillipferde?", fragte Lena ihm mitleidig. "Du kannst Cory haben", drückte sie ihm eine der Plastikfiguren in die Hand. Es war blau mit einem Einhorn auf der Stirn - und, wie alle dieser Figuren, mit einer Krone auf dem Kopf.

"Echt?" fragte Marcel nun irgendwie doch gerührt. Das erste Geschenk seiner Tochter, da war es ziemlich egal, wie hässlich diese Figuren waren.

"Ja, natürlich", strahlte Lena ihn an.

"Danke. Ich werde gut drauf aufpassen", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, das musst du auch. Cory ist ganz lieb."

Marcel lächelte Lena an.

"Lena? Bettgehzeit", hörten sie Melanie aus der Küche. "Marcel, magst du das machen? Lena hilft dir dabei."

"Oh ok...", sagte Marcel und sah Lena etwas hilflos an.

Lena nickte nur. "Das machen Papas doch."

"Du... musst mir helfen, ok?"

"Ja. Mein Schlafanzug ist im Bett."

Marcel nickte und stand auf. Er zog einen Schlafanzug in Rosa mit pinken Borten hervor, auf dem eine dicke Art Fee mit Flügeln abgebildet war.

"Das ist Prinzessin Lillifee", erklärte Lena sofort hilfsbereit.

"Prinzessin Lillifee", wiederholte Marcel. Das hier war wirklich eine ganz fremde Welt für ihn. Eine Welt in Pink und Glitzer. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nichts gegen ein bisschen Glitzer, aber nicht so viel, und doch bitte nicht ausgerechnet in Pink!

Aber seine Tochter schien ein echtes Mädchen zu sein und liebte alles pinke. "Vermutlich sollten wir erstmal Zähneputzen, oder?" fragte Marcel.

"Zähneputzen muss ich nicht", erklärte Lena, und sah ihn dabei eigenartig an.

"Sicher? Meine Mama hat da immer ziemlich drauf geachtet", sagte Marcel.

"Ähm.. nee..."

"Wollen wir mal deine Mama fragen?" schlug Marcel vor.

"Nein, musst du nicht. Die wird das auch sagen."

"Ich wette, deine Zahnbürste ist auch rosa, oder?"

"Ja, klar!", strahlte Lena. "Von Hello Kitty!"

Marcel unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Hello Kitty kannte selbst er. Dieses merkwürdige Katzenvieh, mit dem alle Leute rumliefen und sich total cool fanden. "Zeigst du sie mir mal?"

"Ja, komm mit", strahlte Lena ihn an.

Grinsend folgte Marcel ihr ins Bad.

Hier zeigte sie stolz ihre Zahnbürste, und so konnte Marcel sie auch zum Zähneputzen überreden. Und wo sie schon mal im Bad waren, konnten sie auch alles andere gleich erledigen.

Marcel war ziemlich stolz auf sich, als er mit Lena an der Hand zurück ins Kinderzimmer ging.

Melanie ließ sie noch immer alleine, und inzwischen fand Marcel das gar nicht schlecht. So konnten sie üben - aber mit Netz und doppeltem Boden.

Lena kletterte in ihr Bett und Marcel deckte sie zu.

"Und jetzt vorlesen!"

"Vorlesen?"

"Ja, vorlesen", nickte Lena. "Du darfst dir ein Buch aussuchen."

Vorlesen. Das hatte er zuletzt in der Schule gemusst und es gehasst!

"Na los", drängelte Lena.

Marcel ging zu dem Regal mit Büchern und zog eins davon hervor.

Es war - wie sollte es anders sein - rosa, mit kleinen Blümchen und Glitzersteinen. "Prinzessin Lillifee und das kleine Reh?", las er ungläubig vor.

"Oh ja, das ist schön", sagte Lena sofort.

Marcel seufzte lautlos - das würde noch lustig werden. Aber vielleicht konnte er ihr auch ein paar andere Bücher unterjubeln. Mit diesem Vorhaben steckte er sie ins Bett, setzte sich auf die Kante und begann zu lesen.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er Melanie, die in er der Tür stand und offenbar zuhörte.

Er lächelte sie nur kurz an, dann las er weiter, bis Lena tief und fest schlief. Vorsichtig klappte er das Buch zu und stand auf.

"Hast du toll gemacht", lobte Melanie ihn leise, als er das Buch in das Regal zurückstellte und das Licht löschte. Ein Nachtlicht erhellte den Raum noch ein wenig, ansonsten war es dunkel.

Marcel lächelte leicht und folgte Melanie dann aus dem Kinderzimmer.


	4. Nicht wie erwartet

"Ich... es tut mir leid, dass ich sie dir aufhalse," fing Melanie an, als sie auf dem Sofa saßen. "Aber ich weiß echt nicht weiter. Und... ich meine, wenn ich das nicht überlebe... dann hat sie wenigstens noch ihren Vater, der dann entscheiden kann, was mit ihr passiert."

"Sag so was nicht", sagte Marcel sofort. "Natürlich überlebst du das"

"Die Ärzte meinte, es steht wohl... naja, keine 50:50."

Marcel schluckte und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Ich... warst du schon bei einem Spezialisten?“

Melanie nickte leicht. "Soll die beste Klinik hier in der Gegend sein, und eine der besten Deutschlands."

"Gut", sagte Marcel. "Wenn... wenn du Geld oder so brauchst, dann sag es mir, ja?"

"Brauch ich nicht. Ich brauch jemanden, der für Lena da ist. Alles andere zählt nicht - nur Lena."

"Trotzdem", sagte Marcel. "Du bist auch wichtig für Lena."

"Wenn ich was brauche, dann melde ich mich, ok?"

Marcel nickte. "Also... wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

"In drei Tagen muss ich ins Krankenhaus..."

Marcel nickte. "Und... also... ich mein ich muss bis dahin... was muss ich alles für Lena besorgen?"

Melanie schloss kurz die Augen. "Hast du überhaupt Platz für sie? Und kannst du sie morgens zur Schule bringen?"

"Ich hab ein Gästezimmer, das kann sie natürlich haben", sagte Marcel. "Und wann muss sie morgens in der Schule sein?"

"Um halb neun. Schulschluss ist um viertel vor eins. Kannst du sie da abholen? Sonst kann sie auch bei einer Freundin essen.“

"Hinbringen dürfte kein Problem sein, aber das mit dem abholen kann ich nicht sagen", antwortete Marcel. "Immer werd ichs nicht schaffen."

"Lena hat liebe Freundinnen mit hilfsbereiten Müttern, die Nummern stehen im Buch. Ruf sie einfach an. Sie machen das gern."

"Gut", sagte Marcel. "Und was muss ich noch beachten?"

Melanie seufzte leise. "Es steht einiges im Buch. Und ansonsten - frag Lena. Und hör auf dein Gefühl. Das mit dem Ins-Bett-Bringen, das hast du ja schon gut hingekriegt."

"Ok", sagte Marcel. "Du... du siehst müde aus. Ich geh jetzt besser und lass dich ausruhen..."

Ein leichtes Nicken. "Kannst du die Tage noch mal vorbeikommen? Wäre schön, wenn Lena dich noch ein bisschen kennenlernen könnte."

"Klar", sagte Marcel sofort. "Ich... kann ich dich morgen anrufen? Im Moment weiß ich nicht, was die nächsten Tage so ansteht."

"Ja, klar. Morgens ist Lena in der Schule, aber nach eins sind wir immer zu Hause. Kannst auch einfach vorbeikommen."

"Ich... also, wenn ich die Sachen für ihr Zimmer hole... soll sie da mit kommen? Damit sie sich aussuchen kann, was ihr gefällt?"

"Ja, das wäre gut. Wobei du natürlich den Schlüssel kriegst, und ihr Sachen abholen könnt, wenn sie was anderes will."

"Aber das wäre doch Schwachsinn, wenn wir hier ihr Zimmer leer räumen und zu mir schleppen um es dann wieder zurück zu schleppen."

"Naja, die Möbel, das musst du entscheiden. Aber sie will ja ihre Spielsachen dabei haben, und ihre Puppen und so."

"Ja klar, das kommt mit", sagte Marcel und dachte mit Schaudern an das rosa Glitzerplüschtier.

"Du guckst so komisch...?"

"Ich musste nur kurz an dieses seltsame Kuscheltier denken. Dieses... Filipony?"

Melanie lachte. "Sorry, aber Trixie wird wohl mitkommen müssen. Und sie ist ein Fillypferd, kein Pony."

"Es ist rosa und glitzert", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, ist es nicht toll!“, meinte Melanie sarkastisch. "Aber es ist ihr absoluter Held. Und.. ich glaub, in der nächsten Zeit braucht sie solche Helden."

"Ja", murmelte Marcel. "Kann ich noch irgendwas tun? Also für dich?"

"Du tust so viel, Marcel. Du weißt gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass du das machst."

"Lena und ich werden uns schon zusammenraufen. Und ich... ich werd mich dran gewöhnen, dass ich...", Er grinste schief. "Meine Kollegen werden jedenfalls aus allen Wolken fallen."

"Sie wissen nichts von Lena?", fragte Melanie nach und erwiderte das Grinsen. "Wissen sie von... deinem Freund?"

Marcel nickte. "Ich hab’s nie offiziell gesagt, aber die meisten haben’s inzwischen mitbekommen. Kevin und Dennis waren auch schon ein paar mal zusammen Billard spielen."

"Dann werden sie auch damit klar kommen, dass du ne Tochter hast."

"Werden sie", sagte Marcel und sah auf die Uhr. Bis 9 Uhr würde er es wohl nicht zu Dennis schaffen.

"Du willst los?"

"Wenn ich noch bleiben soll, dann bleib ich. Aber ich finde wirklich, dass du ins Bett gehörst."

"Ja, hast recht. Ich geh ja nicht ohne Grund ins Krankenhaus."

Marcel nickte und drückte kurz ihre Hand. "Dann... komm ich morgen Mittag vorbei, ja?"

"Ja, das wär lieb von dir. Rufst du an, wenn was dazwischenkommt. Und dann sollten wie Lena auch sagen, dass sie erstmal zu dir zieht."

"Warum hol ich euch nicht ab und zeig euch meine Wohnung?" schlug Marcel vor. "Dann kannst du dir das auch mal angucken."

Melanie lächelte. "Das klingt nach einer tollen Idee. Du..." Sie wurde ernster. "Du brauchst dann einen Kindersitz für sie. Ich habe kein Auto."

"Ich... ok, das krieg ich hin. Zur Not leih ich mir bei Kelly einen."

"Eine Freundin?"

Marcel lachte auf. "Nein, unser Kapitän. Sebastian Kehl. Wird aber nur Kelly genannt."

"Oh", machte Melanie und lachte dann leise. "Ihr scheint viel Spaß zu haben."

"Haben wir. Wir sind ein tolles Team."

Wieder gähnte Melanie. "Das ist schön."

"So und du gehst jetzt ins Bett", sagte Marcel und stand auf.

"Mach ich, versprochen. Auch ohne Gute-Nacht-Geschichte."

"Danke. Noch eine Geschichte von Prinzessin Lilifee ertrag ich nicht", grinste Marcel.

"Lena hat auch tolle Hefte über Fillipferchen..."

"Oh Gott", sagte Marcel und schüttelte sich jetzt. "Jetzt krieg ich heute Nacht vermutlich Albträume."

Wieder lachte Melanie. "Kannst ja gucken, ob du sie von diesem rosa Traum wegkriegst. Aber bitte vorsichtig."

"Sie ist ein süßes blondes Mädchen, die darf das", meinte Marcel. "Also... bis morgen Melanie. Versuch zu schlafen, ja?"

Etwas überrascht sah Melanie ihn an, anscheinend hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen. "Ich versuchs."

"Sag dir einfach, dass du dir um Lena keine Sorgen machen musst, vielleicht hilft das ein bisschen“, sagte Marcel.

Melanie stand auf und umarmte ihn fest. "Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, Marcel. Es ist einfach gut zu wissen, dass sie untergebracht ist."

Marcel drückte sie nur und strich ihr dabei sanft über den Rücken. Er berührte ihre Stirn kurz mit den Lippen, dann ging er.

Und auch wenn er schon spät dran war, blieb er minutenlang im Auto sitzen und versuchte das eben erlebte zu verdauen.

Gestern hatte er noch gar nicht an Lena gedacht - und jetzt würde er wirklich Papa spielen müssen. Sie wussten nicht einmal, ob Melanie je wieder ihre Mutter spielen würde.  
Nein, daran durfte er nicht denken. Melanie würde wieder gesund werden! Sein Leben hatte sich trotzdem für immer geändert.

Auch nach dieser Sache konnte er Lena nicht mehr verleugnen. Lena war jetzt real geworden.

Er würde endlich seinen Eltern von Lena erzählen müssen. Sie würden aus allen Wolken fallen. Sie hatten sich grade erst damit arrangiert, dass er auf Männer stand und jetzt hatten sie plötzlich eine Enkeltochter!

Vor allem aber musste er an Lena denken. Sie behutsam in sein Leben mitnehmen, das bestimmt total anders war als ihr altes Leben bei ihrer Mutter.

Marcel holte tief Luft und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er tippte schnell eine Nachricht an Dennis, dass er jetzt los fuhr und startete dann den Wagen.

Eine Viertelstunde später stand er vor dem Haus - und fühlte wieder, wie seine Hände zitterten.

Was würde Dennis zu all dem sagen? Hoffentlich war es ok für ihn, dass Lena mit einzog. Das musste es einfach sein! Es war ein Notfall, das würde auch Dennis sofort einsehen. Ganz bestimmt. Das redete er sich wenigstens ein, als er die Treppe hochging zu Dennis' Wohnung.

Dennis erwartete ihn schon an der Tür und lächelte. "Hey."

"Hey", seufzte Marcel.

Dennis runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist los?"

"Komm, lass uns reingehen..."

"Ok", sagte Dennis und zog Marcel in die Wohnung.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss, während Dennis Marcel zum Wohnzimmer schob und aufs Sofa drückte.

"Au", murmelte Marcel, als er etwas hartes in seiner Tasche fühlte. Schnell zog er es heraus und hielt das kleine blaue Pferdchen in der Hand, das Lena ihm geschenkt hatte. Cory.

"Was hast du da?", fragte Dennis neugierig. "Von nem Fan?"

"So ähnlich", murmelte Marcel. "Ich... ich muss dir was erzählen."

"Kay..."

Marcel griff nach Dennis Hand. "Die Schulfreundin, wo ich eben war... naja, es geht ihr nicht gut. Sie ist ziemlich krank..."

"Klar, und dann kommt sie zu dir, weil du Kohle hast. Als ob man Gesundheit kaufen könnte..."

"Ach Quatsch!" sagte Marcel. "Sie wollte kein Geld. Hat auch keins genommen, obwohl ich es ihr angeboten hab."

"Und was wollte sie dann von dir?"

"Sie wollte, dass ich mich um... um ihre Tochter kümmere."

"Um ihre Tochter? Und wie kommt sie da auf dich? Du hast doch hoffentlich nein gesagt?"

Marcel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Naja... Lena... Lena ist auch meine Tochter..."

"Lena ist deine... Tochter? Du hast eine Tochter?!? Du verarscht mich..."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war mit Melanie zusammen, während der Schule. Und... tja, offenbar haben wir nicht richtig aufgepasst. Aber sie hatte da schon nen Neuen und ich war doch mit den Gedanken nur beim Fußball...."

"Und auf einmal bist du wieder wichtig? Wenn sie Probleme hat?"

"Dennis, Lena ist meine Tochter! Melanie muss ins Krankenhaus und wo soll die Kleine denn hin, wenn nicht zu mir?"

"Zu ihrem Freund? Zu ihren Eltern? Weiß du überhaupt, ob du der Vater bist?"

"Wir haben einen Test gemacht, also ja, das weiß ich ziemlich genau. Mein Name steht auch in Lenas Geburtsurkunde und ich zahle jeden Monat Unterhalt. Und Melanie ist nicht mehr mit Tobias zusammen, ihre Eltern wohnen hier nicht in der Nähe."

"Also musst du ran. Das ist doch die Scheiße an den Frauen - ein Mal bisschen Spaß haben, und sie haben dich auf Ewig an der Leine, und du kannst blechen."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Natürlich, hatte Dennis das Recht überrascht zu sein, aber... ein bisschen Verständnis hätte er irgendwie schon erwartet. "Melanie ist krank, Dennis. Schwer krank, sonst hätte sie mich nicht kontaktiert."

"Ja, ja, und sonst hat sie niemanden, oder was? Was ist denn mit dem Typen, wegen dem sie dich verlassen hat?"

"Tobias. Die beiden sind nicht mehr zusammen und er ist nicht Lenas Vater."

"Er war es lange genug."

Marcel schloss die Augen. "Ist doch jetzt auch egal, oder? Melanie geht in drei Tagen ins Krankenhaus und dann zieht Lena erstmal zu mir."

"Du hast ein Kind. Und das zieht bei dir ein? Du hast doch nicht mal Windeln und so!"

"Lena ist sechs, ich glaube nicht, das sie noch Windeln braucht“, sagte Marcel trocken.

"Weiß man’s?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Was soll der Scheiß Dennis?"

"Wie, was soll der Scheiß? Du schleppst hier einfach ein Kind an und meinst ich soll mich drüber freuen?"

"Nein, aber vielleicht könntest du normal mit mir darüber reden? Und vielleicht mal nachdenken, wie es mir grade geht."

"Denkst du denn dran, wie es mir geht?"

"Dann sag es mir doch, aber hör mit diesen... Anfeindungen auf."

"Du triffst hier grundlegende Entscheidungen alleine. Und du weißt, dass ich Kinder nicht ausstehen kann."

"Nein, das wusste ich nicht", sagte Marcel leise. "Woher auch? Und ja, ich hab die Entscheidung allein getroffen, weil Lena meine Tochter ist."

"Du hättest trotzdem mit mir reden sollen."

"Ich rede jetzt mit dir."

"Bevor du uns ein Kind anschaffst."

"Dennis, sie ist ein kleines Mädchen, deren Mutter krank ist. Die vielleicht nicht überleben wird. Und dieses Mädchen ist mein Kind. Sie sieht aus wie ich."

"Und das Kind hat keine anderen Leute, die sich drum kümmern können, schon klar."

"Ich bin ihr Vater. Ich hab Verantwortung für sie."

"Du hast auch andere Verantwortungen, Marcel. Für den Verein. Für die Nationalmannschaft. Mit Kind kannst du das alles vergessen."

"Ach ja? Ich bin auch der einzige in der Mannschaft, der nen Kind hat", schnaubte Marcel.

"Die anderen haben noch ne Frau dazu. Und bilde dir nicht ein, dass ich hier die Frau und Mutter spiele!"

"Nein, das hast du mir gerade sehr deutlich klar gemacht", sagte Marcel kopfschüttelnd.

"Dann ist gut. So, und was machst du jetzt? Suchst dir am besten ne Pflegefamilie für die Kleine."

"Spinnst du? Ich gebe meine Tochter nicht in eine Pflegefamilie", sagte Marcel aufgebracht. "Es bleibt dabei, Lena kommt zu mir. Für alles andere finde ich schon ne Lösung."

"Rumgereicht zu werden wird ihr sehr gefallen. Du bist doch eh nie da!"

"Vormittags ist Lena in der Schule", sagte Marcel. "Und für danach finden wir eine Lösung."

"Na dann viel Spaß dabei", maulte Dennis.

"Dennis bitte... ich weiß, dass das alles sehr plötzlich kommt, aber... ich könnte deine Hilfe wirklich gebrauchen."

"Lass uns erstmal ne Nacht drüber schlafen", bat Dennis nach einem Moment.

"Ne Nacht drüber schlafen? Meinst du ich entscheide mich morgen anders?"

"Immerhin gibt’s doch bestimmt noch andere Optionen, als dass sie bei dir einzieht."

"Nein", sagte Marcel.

"Wie - das ist alles?"

"Lena zieht zu mir, das steht fest. Ich habe es Melanie versprochen."

"Na, dann viel Spaß..."

"Möchtest du sie nicht einfach kennenlernen?" schlug Marcel. "Ich wollte Melanie und Lena morgen meine Wohnung zeigen. Du könntest einfach dazukommen."

Dennis sah ihn an, er musste gar nichts sagen.

"Bitte", sagte Marcel trotzdem.

"Mal sehen". Es hätte genauso gut ein nein sein können

"Gib ihr doch ne Chance Dennis", sagte Marcel leise. "Tus für mich."

Ein leises Seufzen. "Na gut."

Marcel lächelte erleichtert. "Danke."

"Kommst du dann jetzt ins Bett?"

"Ja, hört sich wie ne gute Idee an."

Dennis stand auf und hielt Marcel eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. "Denk nicht mehr drüber nach, hm? Wird sich alles finden." Sanft zog er ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.


	5. Erneuter Streit

Marcel war unendlich erleichtert, dass Dennis doch noch ein bisschen eingelenkt hatte. Vermutlich war die erste Reaktion einfach auf diese unerwartete Überraschung zurückzuführen.

Kaum waren sie im Schlafzimmer, die Tür stand noch offen, schmiegte sich Dennis eng an Marcel.

Marcel lächelte leicht und legte die Arme um ihn. Die Umarmung tat gut. Ein bisschen kuscheln und dann schlafen, das war genau das, was er nach diesem Tag brauchte.

Das schien Dennis zu spüren, er war sowieso immer sehr einfühlsam. Er schob Marcel leicht in Richtung Bett und begann ihn dann zärtlich zu küssen.

Marcel schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss.

Behutsam drängte Dennis Marcel auf das Bett, dann schob er sich fest an ihn. Marcel hob den Kopf um den kurz unterbrochenen Kuss wieder aufzunehmen.  
Er hörte ein leises Seufzen von Dennis, dann begann er Marcels Brust zu streicheln.

Als Dennis seine Hand unter Marcels Shirt schob, löste sich Marcel allerdings aus dem Kuss.

"Hm?", machte Dennis und bewegte die Hand nur noch langsam.

"Ich... nur kuscheln, ok?" bat Marcel leise.

"Ok", murmelte Dennis und schob die Hand auf seinen Rücken.

Marcel kuschelte sich an ihn. "Sorry... war einfach ein langer Tag."

"Schon ok", flüsterte Dennis und küsste ihn noch einmal leicht.

Marcel lächelte und schloss die Augen. In Dennis' Armen konnte er sich schon immer gut entspannen. Seit sie vor einem Jahr zusammengekommen waren. Dabei war es für ihn zumindest nicht die Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen.

Sie hatten sich in einer Bar getroffen, einer recht offenen, aber nicht wirklich einschlägigen Bar, in der Marcel sich ganz wohl fühlte. Und Dennis ebenfalls. Es war nicht bei diesem einen Treffen geblieben. Irgendwann hatten sie sich dann verabredet. Ganz klassisch zum Essen. Und dann war eins zum anderen gekommen. Am Ende des Abends war Dennis zwar wieder nach Hause gefahren, aber sie hatten sich gleich wieder verabredet. Sie waren ins Kino gegangen und danach wieder zu Marcel.

Danach Pizzaessen - und zu Marcel. Und zum Tanzen, und wieder zu Marcel. Passiert war nie etwas. Dennis hätte schon gewollt, das hatte Marcel gespürt, aber er war noch nicht so weit gewesen. Und Dennis hatte es akzeptiert. Hatte ihn weiter umworben, bis Marcel es schließlich auch gewollt hatte.

Und so waren sie zusammen gekommen.

Marcel liebte Dennis, und Dennis liebte ihn. Soweit möglich versuchten sie eine normale Beziehung zu führen, was auch beinhaltete, dass Marcel ihn seinen Mitspielern vorgestellt hatte.

Und die meisten kamen gut mit ihm zurecht. Bis auf Mats. Mats blieb ziemlich auf Abstand und ihre bisher so enge Freundschaft hatte irgendwie einen Knacks bekommen. Marcel wusste gar nicht so genau warum, aber irgendwie schien Mats mit Dennis nicht klar zu kommen.

Dabei hatte er schon vorher gewusst, dass Marcel schwul war. Damit hatte er keine Probleme gehabt. Nur mit Dennis.

Wenn nur sie beide zusammen waren, im Verein, im Hotel oder bei der Nationalmannschaft, dann war alles ok.  
Mats war dann der gute Freund, der er schon immer gewesen war, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Aber sobald Dennis dabei war, wurde Mats geradezu kalt.

Inzwischen vermied er es nach Möglichkeit, Mats und Dennis zusammen zu bringen. Es war schade, weil er Mats damit aus einem wichtigen Teil seines Lebens ausschloss, aber er mochte dieses Verhalten seines besten Freundes nicht.

Noch weniger mochte er aber, dass Mats ihn anlog. Er hatte ihn so oft gefragt, was ihn an Dennis störte, warum er so komisch war. Aber Mats hatte immer alles abgestritten. "Ich verhalte mich ganz normal Dennis gegenüber", hatte er nur gesagt.

Irgendwie war da der Wurm drin. Aber... aber darüber sollte er jetzt nicht weiter nachdenken. Er sollte schlafen, wie Dennis neben ihm.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte seine innere Ruhe zu finden. Aber zu den Gedanken um Mats, gesellten sich jetzt die Eindrücke des Abends. Lena, Melanie, pinke Kinderzimmer mit gruseligen Plüschpferden...

Und dazwischen - Lena, immer wieder Lena. Seine Tochter, die auf einmal in seinem Leben auftauchte - und dazugehörte. Egal, was Dennis sagte.

Er hatte sie kennengelernt, hatte mir geredet, ihr vorgelesen und sie ins Bett gebracht. Sie hatte ihm ein Bild gemalt und eins dieser komischen Pferde geschenkt.

Nein, es war kein komisches Pferd, für seine Tochter war das Filliypferd ein echter Schatz - und es war ein großes Zeichen, dass sie ihm eins davon geschenkt hatte. Er würde es in Ehren halten. Vielleicht würde es ja ein Glücksbringer werden, wenn er es immer bei sich hatte.

Endlich wurde er ruhiger, beim Gedanken an Lena, seine Tochter, und schlief langsam ein.

***

Als Marcel am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihm schon leer und er hörte das Rauschen der Dusche.

Dennis stand meistens früher auf als er selbst, aber normalerweise wurde er davon wach. Oder Dennis weckte ihn zärtlich.

Gähnend streckte er sich und setzte sich auf. Das Wasser wurde ausgedreht und ein paar Minuten später kam Dennis zurück mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften und nassen Haaren.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Marcel.

"Morgen", sagte Dennis und lächelte ihn an.

"Soll ich schon mal Frühstück machen?"

"Geh du ruhig Duschen, ich mach das schon", sagte Dennis.

Etwas mühsam schälte sich Marcel aus der Decke und stand auf. Im Vorbeigehen küsste er Dennis kurz.

"Hast du heute Nachmittag Training?" fragte Dennis.

"Nee, aber ich bin mit Melanie und Lena verabredet.“

Dennis runzelte die Stirn. "Wollen wir beide nicht was machen? Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr weg."

"Du, ich hab noch zwei Tage um Lena kennenzulernen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie in eine ganz fremde Umgebung kommt. Danach können wir wieder zusammen ausgehen."

"Mit ihr?" fragte Dennis mit deutlichem Widerwillen.

"Wir können auch zusammen was machen. Nur wir beide."

"Klar, und dann musst du um 8 Uhr zu Hause sein und Windeln wechseln."

"Dennis, bitte. Lena braucht mich. Ich habe Melanie versprochen für sie da zu sein, wenn sie mich braucht. Und ich habe vor, das Versprechen zu halten. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass Lena mich an die Wohnung fesselt."

Dennis schnaubte. "Ja klar. Das seh ich doch jetzt schon. Gestern hatten wir kaum Zeit und heute verbringst du sie auch nicht mit mir."

"Zwei Tage. Versteh doch", bat Marcel eindringlich. "Ich kann Lena doch nicht..."

"Zwei Tage, ja toll. Und dann ist das nächste Spiel und du hast auch wieder keine Zeit für mich."

"Was soll ich denn machen?", fragte Marcel nach.

"Diesen Schwachsinn absagen. Deine Ex findet schon jemand anderen für ihr Kind."

"Für unser Kind", betonte Marcel. "Ich habe Verantwortung für Lena."

"Das hat dich die letzten Jahre auch nicht gekümmert."

"Melanie hat mir die Verantwortung abgenommen. Und jetzt kann sie nicht mehr."

"Das ist doch echt verrückt Marcel. Was willst du bitte mit einem Kind?"

"ich will für meine Tochter da sein, wenn sie mich braucht."

"Die kennt dich doch gar nicht. Du bist für sie nur irgendein Kerl!"

"Sie weiß, dass ich ihr Vater bin. Und sie mag mich. Sie hat mir eines ihrer Pferdchen geschenkt - die sind ihr sehr wichtig."

"Das schenkt sie wahrscheinlich jedem", behauptete Dennis.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Sie hat auch nicht so viele davon. Und bestimmt nicht, weil sie die alle verschenkt hat!"

"Das weißt du doch nicht. Du kennst sie nicht!"

"Dann sollte ich sie kennenlernen."

"Aber ohne mich", fauchte Dennis. "Ich hab keinen Bock auf ein Kind. Wir müssten auf alles verzichten Marcel!"

"Nicht auf alles. Und es ist ja auch nicht auf Dauer."

"Woher weißt du das? Vielleicht ist das ja nur ein Trick von deiner Ex, um das Kind los zu werden."

"Sie sieht krank aus. Und sie hat Angst."

"Schön, dann ist sie halt ne gute Schauspielerin. Wahrscheinlich wollte ihr Freund das Gör los werden und sie spielt mit. Und hat Angst, dass der Plan auffliegt."

"Du kennst sie gar nicht, warum denkst du so schlecht von ihr?"

"Ich versuch dir nur klar zu machen, was du für einen Fehler machst. Da ruft sie dich ein an, tischt dir ne Story auf und du glaubst ihr sofort."

"Möglich", gab Marcel zu. "Aber stell dir vor, es wäre echt, und ich würde sie fallen lassen."

"Hat sie keine Eltern, die sich kümmern können?"

"Die wohnen zu weit weg. Und sind auch schon recht alt. Und Lena geht halt in Unna zur Schule."

"Ja und? Dann geht sie halt woanders zur Schule."

"Sie ist gerade eingeschult worden. Außerdem ist es bestimmt nicht schlecht, wenn sich nur ein Teil ihres Lebens ändert - und nicht alles."

Dennis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab keinen Bock mehr darüber zu streiten. Du kennst meine Meinung zu diesem Schwachsinn."

"Ich möchte mich auch nicht deswegen mit dir streiten, Dennis. Aber... es ist kein Schwachsinn."

"Doch ist es", sagte Dennis.

"Ich bin trotzdem für sie verantwortlich. Bitte, Dennis..."

"Nein. Ich will davon nichts mehr hören."

Es zerriss Marcel fast das Herz hier vor seinem Freund zu stehen, der seine Tochter so ablehnte. Der gar nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. So hatte er Dennis nie eingeschätzt.

"Warum... warum versuchst es denn nicht mal?" fragte er leise. "Du kennst Lena doch noch gar nicht."

"Ich hab auch keinen Bock sie kennenzulernen."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Na, einer der großen Vorteile daran schwul zu sein, ist doch, dass man sich keine Kinder ans Bein bindet!"

Marcel sah ihn ziemlich erstaunt an. "Das... meinst du ernst, oder?"

"Ja, was glaubst du denn?"

Einen Moment starrte Marcel ihn noch an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich muss duschen, sonst komm ich noch zu spät..."

"Mach das", lächelte Dennis ihn an und strich ihm kurz über den Hintern.

"Lass das", fauchte Marcel und trat einen Schritt von Dennis zurück.

"Was ist los?", fragte Dennis irritiert.

"Was los ist? Abgesehen davon, dass du meine Tochter komplett ablehnst und dich grade wie ein totales Arschloch verhältst?"

"Ja, ich mag keine Kinder. Die sind laut und klebrig. Aber ich bin ja wohl kein Arschloch." Während des Redens begann Dennis sich anzuziehen.

"Es geht hier nicht um irgendein Kind, sondern um meine Tochter. Und ehrlich gesagt, könnte ich deine Unterstützung gebrauchen", sagte Marcel wütend. "Ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung, wie man ein Kind großzieht. Und ich kenn die Kleine nicht. Aber statt mir zu Helfen, willst du sie nur los werden."

"Weil es für alle das Beste ist. Du sagst selbst, du kennst sie nicht. Und sie kennt dich auch nicht. Sie kommt zu einem wildfremden Mann - da ändert es auch nichts, wenn du sie vorher zweimal gesehen hast."

"Aber sie ist meine Tochter", sagte Marcel.

"Trotzdem bist du ein Fremder für sie."

Marcel nickte. "Das stimmt. Aber wir werden uns kennenlernen."

"Indem sie bei dir einzieht. Es ist zu kurzfristig, Marcel."

"Melanie hatte Angst sich bei mir zu melden, deshalb geht es jetzt so schnell. Aber erwartest du wirklich von mir, dass ich meine Tochter im Stich lasse?"

"Du machst es aber auch nicht besser, wenn du sie zu dir holst. Du hast kein Kinderzimmer, sie hat hier keine Freunde und nichts."

"Mein Gästezimmer wird zum Kinderzimmer und ihre Freunde wohnen in Unna, das ist nicht weit."

"Dein Gästezimmer? Und was, wenn deine Eltern kommen?"

"Die werden das verstehen und sich freuen ihre Enkeltochter kennenzulernen", sagte Marcel fest überzeugt. Seine Eltern würden überrascht sein, aber er wusste, dass sie sich freuen würden.

"Wissen sie wenigstens, dass sie Großeltern sind, oder hast du sie auch belogen?"

Marcel schluckte. "Nein... sie wissen es bisher nicht. Niemand weiß es."

"Kein Mensch weiß von der Kleinen. Es war dir völlig egal. Und jetzt auf einmal bist du der tolle Vater, der alles für seine Tochter tun würde? Kannst aufhören zu schauspielern, das glaubt dir eh keiner." Dennis sah auf die Uhr. "Ich muss los."

"Verdammt Dennis, ich war selbst noch ein halbes Kind als Lena kam. Und ja, mir war es zu dem Zeitpunkt sehr recht, dass Melanie sich allein um sie kümmern wollte. Mit Tobias zusammen. Ich dachte damals, das wäre besser für alle. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Die ganze Situation ist eine andere als damals."

"Ja, die ganze Situation ist eine andere als damals", bestätigte Dennis. "Man sieht sich." Mit diesen Worten ging Dennis.

Sprachlos sah Marcel seinem Freund hinterher. Was sollte das eben? 'Man sieht sich'? Und schon war er weg. Das...  
Wie zum Teufel konnte er jetzt einfach gehen? Ohne was zu klären, ohne sich zu versöhnen?

Marcel verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatten doch immer über alles geredet.

Aber bei dem Thema „Kind“ blockte Dennis total ab. Er war nicht bereit überhaupt über einen Kompromiss nachzudenken! Konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Marcel sich für seine Tochter verantwortlich fühlte?  
Offenbar war ihm völlig egal, wie Marcel sich fühlte. Er wollte kein Kind und damit basta. Alles andere interessierte ihn da nicht.

Scheiße... Marcel fühlte, wie ihm schlecht wurde. Musste er sich jetzt wirklich zwischen seinem Freund und seiner Tochter entscheiden? Das konnte er nicht. Er liebte Dennis, aber Lena brauchte ihn! Sie... sie war ein Teil von ihm.

Auch, wenn er sich bisher erfolgreich vor der Verantwortung gedrückt hatte, jetzt ging es nicht mehr. Jetzt war er gefordert, und er würde seine Tochter nicht enttäuschen.

Marcel seufzte tief. Er würde Dennis einfach ein bisschen Zeit geben, vielleicht beruhigte er sich ja wieder. Er konnte es nur hoffen. Vielleicht konnte er Dennis auch entgegenkommen, dass Lena hin und wieder woanders schlief und sie Zeit für sich hatten.

Marcel holte tief Luft und machte sich dann wirklich auf ins Bad. Zum duschen hatte er keine Zeit mehr und als Frühstück gab es auch nur eine Banane auf die Schnelle.


	6. Plötzlich Großeltern

Wenig später war er schon auf dem Weg zum Training. Abgelenkt war er, natürlich, und zwar so sehr, dass Kloppo ihn gleich mehrmals ermahnte. Und Mats ihn nach dem Training beiseite nahm. "Alles ok bei dir?"

"Nicht wirklich", murmelte Marcel.

Mats sah ihn aufmerksam an. Auch, wenn sie gut befreundet waren, sprachen sie nicht unbedingt über so etwas.

"Hatte Streit mit Dennis", sagte Marcel nur ausweichend.

Zu seiner Verwunderung sagte Mats nichts weiter dazu, sondern legte ihm nur kurz den Arm auf die Schulter.

Marcel lächelte schwach. Irgendwann würde er Mats auch von Lena erzählen müssen, aber irgendwie zögerte er im Moment noch.

"Wollen wir zusammen essen?", schlug Mats vor.

"Geht nicht", sagte Marcel. "Ich... ich hab noch nen Termin."

"Ach so, ok. Aber wenn was ist..."

"Danke", sagte Marcel. "Ich... ich werde bestimmt drauf zurückkommen."

"Jederzeit", bekräftigte Mats.

"Ich muss dann auch los", sagte Marcel. "Bis morgen Mats."

"Bis morgen. Halt die Ohren steif", wünschte Mats.

Marcel sah ihm nach und seufzte. Vielleicht hätte er ja Mats doch gleich einweihen sollen. Aber eigentlich müsste er erstmal mit seinen Eltern reden. Und die Sache mit Dennis klären...

Ja, seine Eltern. Die musste er unbedingt anrufen. Und ihnen beichten, dass sie seit sechs Jahren Großeltern waren. Sie würden aus allen Wolken fallen!

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und beeilte sich dann mit dem Anziehen. Er würde seine Eltern am besten auf dem Weg zu Melanie und Lena anrufen.

Kurz darauf war er auf der Straße und wählte die bekannte Nummer. Seine Mutter meldete sich. "Marcel, schön, dass du dich mal meldest. Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut", antwortete Marcel vorsichtig. "Ich muss dir aber was erzählen..."

"Oh, ist etwas passiert?"

"Nein... also ja... aber..."

"Marcel, was ist los?", fragte seine Mutter besorgt.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an Melanie?" fragte Marcel leise.

"Melanie? Die aus deiner Schule? Ja, klar, die hatten wir ja kennengelernt, als ihr da diesen Abschlussball hattet. Was ist mit ihr?"

"Genau", sagte Marcel. "Es gibt da etwas, was ich euch nicht erzählt hab..."

"Oh, was ist passiert? Erzähl!"

"Melanie war schwanger", flüsterte er.

"Melanie war... schwanger", wiederholte seine Mutter ebenso leise. "Sie war... und das ist ... dein Kind? Sie hat das Kind bekommen, oder? Das müsste jetzt... sechs sein. Wusstest du davon?"

"Ja", flüsterte Marcel. "Sie... sie heißt Lena."

"Sie heißt Lena. Deine... deine Tochter... heißt Lena." Es war einen Moment still. "Meine Enkelin."

"Ja..."

"Und du hast nie etwas gesagt..." Seine Mutter klang wirklich enttäuscht.

"Ich hatte auch bisher keinen Kontakt", sagte Marcel. "Sie... Melanie hatte nen neuen Freund und... ich wollte damals kein Kind."

"Und jetzt hat sie keinen Freund mehr?"

"Nein, aber... sie ist krank und ich... Lena zieht zu mir. Übermorgen."

Jetzt war es etwas länger still, seine Mutter musste es erstmal verdauen. "Deine Tochter zieht zu dir. Hast du denn alles, was sie braucht? Geht sie denn schon zur Schule? Was hat ihre Mutter denn? Ach, das arme Mädchen!"

"Ja Lena geht zur Schule und wir fahren heute noch Möbel kaufen", sagte Marcel. "Alles andere... keine Ahnung. Ich hab doch keine Erfahrung mit... Kindern."

"Ach Junge... und wann zieht sie zu dir? Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?"

Marcel lächelte erleichtert. "Übermorgen kommt Lena. Dann muss Melanie in die Klinik."

"Das ist sehr kurzfristig. Sollen wir kommen und dir helfen, oder meinst du, das wird zu viel für die Kleine?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Marcel. "Ich... vermutlich ist es ganz gut, wenn wir uns erstmal ein bisschen kennenlernen, ehe sie ihre anderen Großeltern kennenlernt."

"Ja, das glaub ich auch. Aber wenn was ist, dann kommen wir."

"Das weiß ich. Mama... ich mach doch das Richtige oder? Also das ich Lena zu mir nehme..."

"Wenn Melanie das will - sie wird schon gut überlegt haben, was für ihre Tochter das Beste ist."

"Dennis meint, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Er meint... Melanie hätte ne andere Lösung finden müssen. Aber... Lena ist doch meine Tochter."

"Auf jeden Fall hast du dadurch eine Verpflichtung. Und Dennis wird sich schon noch dran gewöhnen."

"Er hasst Kinder. Er will Lena nicht mal kennenlernen."

"Oh", machte seine Mutter bestürzt. "Das... das macht es schwer für dich."

"Ja", flüsterte Marcel.

"Und... du nimmst sie trotzdem?"

"Ja. Ich... ich fühl mich verantwortlich."

"Du bist doch mein Sohn", hörte er seine Mutter lächeln.

Marcel lächelte leicht. "Du, ich muss jetzt auflegen. Ich bin bei Melanie angekommen und will mit den beiden jetzt gleich zu mir fahren."

"Vielleicht... kannst du uns nachher mal ein Foto von deiner Tochter schicken?"

"Das mach ich. Grüß Papa, ja?"

"Mach ich. Und du... grüß Lena und Melanie."

"Bis bald", sagte Marcel und legte auf. Er wollte grade den Gurt lösen, als ihm einfiel, dass er was vergessen hat. "Der Kindersitz, scheiße", fluchte er.

Sollte er schnell einen kaufen? Oder Kelly noch mal anrufen? Vielleicht konnte der den Sitz ja vorbeibringen? Andererseits brauchte er doch sowieso einen. Egal, erstmal hochgehen, die beide warteten sicher schon auf ihn.

Also stieg er schnell aus und klingelte.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann hörte er den Summer und lief die Treppe hoch.

"Hallo Melanie", begrüßte er sie.

"Hey. Du bist früh, Lena ist noch bei einer Freundin, zum Mittagessen. Ich bin ganz froh darüber, dass die Mutter sie eingeladen hat, da habe ich noch ein bisschen mehr Ruhe."

"Ich hab mich beeilt", sagte Marcel. "Darf ich trotzdem reinkommen?"

"Ja, natürlich. Komm."

Marcel folgte Melanie ins Wohnzimmer. "Wie geht’s dir?" fragte er leise, als sie sich gesetzt hatten.

"War bisschen viel gestern", gab Melanie zu. "Wird Zeit, dass ich in die Klinik komme und sie das behandeln. Aber ich hab auch Angst davor und bin froh über jeden Tag, den ich noch zu Hause bin."

Marcel schluckte und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine eigenen Probleme kamen ihm da ziemlich kindisch vor. Also würde er Melanie nichts von Dennis Verhalten erzählen. Die Belastung brauchte sie nicht. "Ich hab eben mit meiner Mutter telefoniert", sagte er.

"Oh... ja, klar. Wusste sie von Lena?"

"Ich hab’s ihr eben erzählt", sagte Marcel.

"Und... was hat sie gesagt?" Er hörte ihre Furcht ihrer Stimme.

"Sie war sehr überrascht. Und sie will ein Bild von ihrer Enkeltochter haben."

Erleichtert lächelte Melanie. "Ich hab deine Mutter sehr gemocht, als ich sie kennengelernt habe."

"Sie mochte dich auch sehr", sagte Marcel. "Allerdings hab ich wegen dem Telefonat den Kindersitz total vergessen."

"Oh - ja, den brauchst du. Dann können wir heute nicht mit zu dir fahren - schade, Lena hatte sich schon darauf gefreut."

"Gibt’s hier in der Nähe nen Laden, wo ich einen Kaufen kann? Ich meine, den brauche ich doch eh, wenn Lena bei mir wohnt, also kann ich mir auch gleich einen anschaffen."

"Ja, es gibt... Toys'r'us hier in Unna, die haben gute Kindersitze."

"Dann fahr ich schnell hin", sagte Marcel.

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Melanie ihn an und beschrieb ihm den Weg.

Marcel lächelte und stand auf. "Bis gleich", sagte er und verließ die Wohnung.

Eine halbe Stunde später parkte er wieder vor Melanies Haus, einen rosa Kindersitz mit Glitzeraufdruck hinten auf dem Rücksitz.  
Hoffentlich gefiel der Lena. Aber so wie er sie bisher kennengelernt hatte, würde sie ihn mögen.

Er sah das unförmige Ding noch einmal an, dann stieg er aus und klingelte wieder bei Melanie. Wieder dauerte es nicht lange, dann wurde er reingelassen.

"So, alles erledigt", sagte er, als er lächelnd die Wohnung betrat.

"Schön. Das ist echt lieb von dir."

"Wie gesagt, ich brauch ja eh einen."

"Nein, nicht nur das. Ich meine alles. Ich überfall dich so - und du bist sofort da."

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte dir damals ja gesagt, dass ich für dich da bin."

"Und du bist es wirklich. Obwohl du dich so einfach rauskaufen könntest."

"Man kann sich mit Geld nicht alles kaufen", sagte Marcel.

"Nein, das kann man nicht. Aber... ich finde es schön, dass du das auch noch weißt."

"Es ist schön Geld zu haben, aber..." Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Gesund macht es auch nicht", seufzte Melanie.

"Eben. Aber wenn du für irgendwelche Behandlungen was brauchst, dann sag es mir, ja?"

"Ja, ich muss da überhaupt mal sehen."

Marcel nickte.

"Aber... dass du Lena nimmst, das... das erleichtert mich. Es ist eine große Sorge weniger."

"Glaubst du wir haben damals einen Fehler gemacht? Also mit der Vereinbarung?" fragte Marcel leise.

"Dass du Lena nicht gesehen hast? Vielleicht. Es wäre für sie jetzt leichter."

"Für mich auch", grinste Marcel schief. "Wie... hat Tobi... sich gut um sie gekümmert gehabt?"

Melanie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon, meistens schon. Aber er war später halt wenig zu Hause. Hat studiert, und nebenbei gejobbt. Da blieb nicht viel Zeit für Lenchen, und auch nicht viele Nerven."

"Ich bin auch viel unterwegs", sagte Marcel.

"Ja", seufzte Melanie. "Deswegen habe ich auch immer gemeint, dass es so am besten war."

"Der Verein wird mir bestimmt helfen", sagte Marcel.

"Und Lena ist auch alt genug, mal eine Stunde oder zwei alleine zu bleiben."

"Wir kriegen das irgendwie hin", sagte Marcel fest und sehr viel sicherer, als er sich eigentlich fühlte.

"Ich weiß. Danke."

"Ich kann übrigens nicht besonders gut kochen", sagte Marcel.

"Lena ist zufrieden, wenn sie Nudeln mit Tomatensuppe bekommt. Ein paar Gerichte, die sie gerne mag, hab ich dir auch in das Buch geschrieben."

"Wenigstens musst du keine Angst haben, dass ich sie ständig zu McDonalds schleppe", grinste Marcel. "Strenger Ernährungsplan und so..."

Melanie lachte leicht. "Dann bekomme ich also eine kerngesunde Maus zurück."

Marcel nickte. "Mag sie Sport? Oder hat sie irgendwelchen Unterricht außerhalb der Schule? Klavier oder so was?"

"Sie lernt Flöte. Und geht zum Kindertanzen. Ist aber auch ok, wenn sie mit dem Fußball anfängt", lächelte Melanie ihn an.

"Echt?" fragte Marcel. "Dann... also nur wenn sie Lust dazu hat."

"Warum soll ich ihr etwas verbieten, was ihrem Vater so wichtig ist. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch so auch ein bisschen näher kommen. Also... so Vater-Tochter-mäßig."

"Das wäre schön", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Dann mach das doch. Du bist doch ihr Vater. Du darfst so was entsch... entscheiden." Melanie war offensichtlich etwas eingefallen. "Du musst irgendwie Rechte bekommen, oder? Sorgerecht oder so?"

Marcel sah sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich... keine Ahnung."

"Vielleicht reicht es ja, wenn ich dir eine Vollmacht ausstellen, dass du alles notwendige machen darfst. Zum Beispiel mit Lenas Lehrerin reden und so."

"Ich kann mich auch mal schlau machen", sagte Marcel. "Vielleicht können die mir im Verein nen Anwalt empfehlen, der uns da beraten kann."

"Ist ja nicht ganz dringend - wir können das alles auch immer noch machen, wenn ich im Krankenhaus bin."

"Weiß ich", sagte Marcel.

Melanie lehnte sich geschafft zurück. "Ich krieg echt nichts mehr hin", murmelte sie.

"Was meinst du? Du bist so tapfer und stark", sagte Marcel kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich schaff es kaum mal ein paar Stunden am Stück wach zu sein."

Marcel griff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Es wird dir bestimmt bald wieder besser gehen."

"Ich hoffe es so. Die letzte Woche war nicht schön..."

"Du musst dich jetzt einfach auf dich konzentrieren und darauf, dass du wieder gesund wirst", sagte Marcel.

"Das kann ich jetzt auch, wo ich weiß, dass Lenchen in guten Händ..." Das Klingeln an der Tür unterbrach sie. "Kannst du mal aufmachen?"

"Klar", sagte Marcel. Er stand auf, ging zur Tür und drückte den Summer.


	7. Rettungsanker Mats

Schnelle Kinderfüße liefen die Treppe hinauf, dann umarmte Lena seine Beine.

Ein wenig überrascht sah Marcel auf sie hinunter. Er hatte mit einer ähnlich zurückhaltenden Begrüßung wie gestern gerechnet. Aber anscheinend hatte Lena ihn schon in ihr Herz geschlossen.

"Hallo, meine Kleine", lächelte er sie an und nahm sie auf den Arm. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und sah ihn an.

"Und? Was gibt’s neues?", versuchte Marcel ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

Sofort fing Lena an zu erzählen, was sie heute in der Schule erlebt hatte. "...Und dann haben wir die Acht gemalt."

"Zeigst du mir das mal?" fragte Marcel, während er sie ins Wohnzimmer trug.

"Ja, mach ich", freute sich Lena über sein Interesse. Er hatte sie kaum abgesetzt, da lief sie zu ihrem Schulranzen und holte einen Schnellhefter hervor. "Da drin", schlug sie die Seite auf, auf der eine große 8 sorgfältig nachgezogen war.

"Das sieht gut aus", sagte Marcel und hoffte, dass er das hier richtig machte. "Meine Achten sahen immer ganz komisch aus."

"Wie denn?"

"Wie zwei Ballons, die aufeinander liegen."

Lena sah ihn einen Moment an, dann lachte sie hell auf.

Marcel strahlte, als er das hörte.

Melanie lehnte sich erschöpft nach hinten - ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das mit Marcel und ihrer Tochter, das konnte etwas werden.

Sie blieben noch einen Moment in der Wohnung, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zu Marcel machten. Lena war begeistert von dem pinken Kindersitz, wie Marcel schon vermutet hatte. Und zum Glück gefiel ihr auch seine Wohnung und das Gästezimmer. Das Zimmer war zwar nicht riesig, aber es war hell und mit ein bisschen Farbe und bunten Möbeln würde es bestimmt ein schönes Kinderzimmer werden.

"Das Streichen lass ich dann morgen machen", versprach Marcel. "Wollen wir dann jetzt nach Möbeln gucken? Melanie, hältst du noch durch?"

Melanie nickte. Das hier war wichtig für Lena, also würde sie durchhalten.

"Wir fahren zum Möbelladen, und da... Probierst du einfach mal eines der Betten aus. Und guckst uns zu, wie wir das Bett aussuchen."

"Klingt gut", sagte Melanie mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Am Besten fahren wir zu Ikea, oder? Da können wir die Sachen gleich mitnehmen", schlug Marcel vor. Und zusammenbauen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Dafür würde er Hilfe brauchen. Er zögerte kurz, zückte sein Handy und tippte eine SMS an Dennis. [Hey Schatz, brauch heute Abend deine Hilfe. Gibt auch Bestechungspizza, Kuss M.].

Er wartete auf keine Antwort, sondern steckte das Handy wieder ein. "Okay, auf zu Ikea", nickte Marcel wenig später saßen sie im Wagen auf dem Weg zu Ikea.

Bei Ikea angekommen, lief Lena gleich auf das bekannte Smaland zu, "da will ich rein!"

Marcel sah Melanie fragend an.

"Wir können sie ja holen, wenn wir was gefunden haben", schlug sie vor.

"Ok", sagte Marcel. Das war vermutlich auch besser, als Lena durch ganz Ikea zu schleppen. Sie gaben Lena ab und liehen gleich einen Rollstuhl für Melanie aus, die so nicht durch den ganzen Laden laufen musste.

"Also, was braucht Lena außer einem Bett alles?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, Bett mit Matratze und so, dann einen Schrank, Schreibtisch, vielleicht noch eine Kommode für ihre Spielsachen?"

Marcel nickte und sie begannen ihren Streifzug durch Ikea.

Zunächst fühlte Marcel sich ein wenig unwohl, Melanie durch das riesige Gebäude zu schieben, aber mit der Zeit wurde es einfach... normal.

Schließlich hatten sie ein paar Sachen gefunden, die ihnen gefielen und Marcel holte Lena, damit sie sich die Möbel auch angucken konnte. Sie war völlig begeistert, wenn auch nicht alles rosa war. Aber das weiße Prinzessinnenbett mit Himmel war bestimmt noch vieeel besser.

Er ließ sich die Sachen zurücklegen, und würde sie später am Abend holen. Nachdem er sich ein größeres Auto geliehen hatte und Melanie wieder zu Hause war.

"Kommt, ich fahr euch nach Hause. Und morgen Abend ist dein Zimmer dann schon fertig", versprach Marcel recht großspurig.

"Kann ichs mir dann gleich angucken?" fragte Lena.

"Vielleicht erst übermorgen."

Melanie lächelte leicht, auch wenn sie inzwischen wirklich mehr als erschöpft war. Aber es tat gut zu sehen, wie sich die beiden verstanden.

Marcel half ihr aus dem Wagen, und in die Wohnung, dann verabschiedete er sich schnell und holte die Möbel ab.

Mit ein bisschen Quetschen bekam er sogar alles in seinen eigenen Wagen.

Jetzt erst sah er auf das Handy, ob Dennis sich gemeldet hatte. Er war ziemlich enttäuscht, als er weder eine SMS fand, noch einen verpassten Anruf. Das war eigentlich nicht Dennis Art  
Also wählte er jetzt seine Nummer um ihn anzurufen. Vielleicht war ihm etwas dazwischengekommen.

Es klingelte lange, ehe Dennis sich meldete.

"Dennis, hey", grüßte er seinen Freund. "Hast du meine SMS nicht bekommen?"

"Doch hab ich", sagte Dennis.

"Oh." Jetzt war Marcel wirklich enttäuscht. "Und... warum hast du nicht geantwortet?"

Im Hintergrund hörte Marcel jetzt Musik und das Klirren von Gläsern. "Ich dachte du hattest heute keine Zeit für mich", sagte Dennis. "Und da hab ich mich mit ein paar Kollegen verabredet."

"Ich hab dir doch geschrieben, dass ich deine Hilfe brauchen könnte."

"Und wobei? Soll ich Windeln wechseln?"

"Lena geht zur Schule!", erklärte Marcel nachdrücklich. "Wir haben heute Möbel gekauft."

"Wie schön für dich", sagte Dennis. "War’s das dann?"

"Dennis!" Auf einmal machte sich Panik in Marcels Bauch breit. "Das... was willst du damit sagen?"

"Das ich immer noch keinen Bock auf ein Kind habe, hab ich doch schon klar gesagt oder? Und deshalb werde ich auch bestimmt keine Plüschpinken Möbel mit dir aufbauen."

"Die Möbel sind weiß", stellte Marcel fest. Wollte Dennis... was wollte Dennis? Das, was Marcel befürchtete, wollte er erst gar nicht denken.

Dennis seufzte. "Ich dachte, du denkst noch mal drüber nach, was ich heute Morgen gesagt habe. Warum musst du so impulsiv handeln und gleich Möbel kaufen? Warum hast du stattdessen nicht mit deiner Ex über ne andere Lösung geredet?"

"Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Melanie geht übermorgen ins Krankenhaus. So schnell findet man da nichts anderes. Außerdem... ich habe dir auch etwas gesagt. Ich bin Lenas Vater, ich habe Verantwortung für sie."

"Was dir nach sechs Jahren eben mal so einfällt."

"Bisher brauchte sie mich ja nicht. Aber jetzt schon."

"Du bist doch eh nie da! Wir haben schon wenig Zeit zusammen und jetzt soll ich dich auch noch mit diesem Kind teilen?"

"Du musst mich nicht teilen. Lena ist kein giftiges Tier."

"Klar muss ich dich teilen. Du wirst nicht mehr bei mir übernachten, und bei dir werden wir immer schön leise sein müssen, damit das Kind nicht aufwacht. Wir werden abends nicht mehr weg gehen können."

"Für ein paar Wochen. Außerdem übernachtet Lena auch mal bei einer Freundin."

"Ja klar, vermutlich an den Tagen, wo du im Hotel bist und ein Spiel hast. Also hab ich dann auch nichts von dir."

"Bitte, Dennis..." Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er Dennis einmal so anbetteln würde.

"Denk noch mal in Ruhe nach, dann merkst du bestimmt auch, was für eine blöde Idee das ganze ist", sagte Dennis.

"Es ist keine blöde Idee. Bitte, Schatz..."

"Ruf mich wieder an, wenn du nachgedacht und zur Vernunft gekommen bist", sagte Dennis und legt auf.

Ungläubig starrte Marcel den Hörer an. Dennis hatte wirklich einfach aufgelegt. Zur Vernunft kommen - dabei gab es doch keine Alternative!

Was erwartete Dennis denn von ihm? Das er seine Tochter in eine Pflegefamilie abschob oder in ein Heim?

Auch, wenn er Lena nicht wirklich kannte - das konnte er doch nicht tun! Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Nicht, wo ihre Mutter so krank war und sich nicht um sie kümmern konnte. Da brauchte sie... ja, sie brauchte ihren Vater. Und das war nun mal er.

Er seufzte leise, das mit Dennis würde er heute nicht klären können, also würde er alleine gucken müssen, was er mit dem Zimmer machte. Schnell fuhr er zum Maler, suchte Tapeten aus, für einen neuen Teppich reichte die Zeit nicht, und verhandelte einen horrenden Preis dafür, dass die Wände am nächsten Vormittag tapeziert werden würden.

Dann fuhr er mit den Möbeln nach Hause und stand nun vor der Aufgabe, die Pakete nicht nur allein hochzutragen, sondern das Zeug auch noch aufzubauen.

Verdammt, diese Möbel waren ja höllisch schwer. Er brauchte mehr als eine halbe Stunde, bis alles oben war. Dann begann er das Gästezimmer auszuräumen.

Danach war er so geschafft, dass er sich erstmal auf die Couch setzte und die Augen schloss. Er würde die Möbel niemals allein zusammen kriegen. Nicht bei seinem handwerklichen Geschick. Er zögerte lange, bis er schließlich zu seinem Handy griff und Mats Nummer wählte. Mats war sein bester Freund und bisher hatte er sich immer auf ihn verlassen können.

"Schmelle, was gibt’s?", meldete Mats sich nach dem ersten Klingeln.

"Stör ich dich grade bei irgendwas?" fragte Marcel.

"Wie? Nein, nein, ich bin hier nur bei ein paar E-Mails."

"Dann... also... ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte Marcel.

"Okay, wobei?"

"Das erklär ich dir glaub ich besser, wenn du hier bist."

"Na, du machst es aber spannend", lachte Mats. "Ich komm vorbei. Bin in zehn Minuten bei dir."

"Danke Mats", sagte Marcel ehrlich erleichtert.

"Kein Problem", sagte Mats nur und legte auf.

Für einen Augenblick ließ sich Marcel einfach nach hinten sinken, noch geschafft von der Schlepperei. Dann, kurz bevor Mats eintreffen würde, begann er den Raum schon mal zu saugen und die vielen Pakete zu sortieren.

Er war grade damit fertig, als es klingelte.

Schnell hechtete er zur Tür und drückte auf den Summer, öffnete die Wohnungstür und ging in die Küche, um ein paar Wasserflaschen zu holen, es würde anstrengend werden.


	8. Kaufrausch mit Erklärungsbedarf

Wenig später betrat Mats die Wohnung. "Marcel?"

"Kinderzimmer", rief Marcel zurück.

"Kinderzimmer?" rief Mats nun völlig verwirrt.

"Oh", machte Marcel, dem das gar nicht aufgefallen war. "Ähm... komm einfach durch."

Mats hängte seine Jacke an einen freien Garderobenhaken und ging durch. Wie inzwischen vermutet war Marcel im Gästezimmer. Oder was davon noch übrig war. "Welche Bombe ist denn hier eingeschlagen? Räumungsverkauf bei Ikea?"

"Ja. Und sie hatten Kinderzimmermöbel im Angebot. Da dachte ich mir, warum nicht gleich zuschlagen... man weiß ja nie." Vielleicht würde Mats nicht tot umfallen, wenn Marcel es auf die witzige Weise versuchte.

"Ähm... Marcel ich weiß nicht, ob du es wusstest, aber Dennis ist ein Kerl", sagte Mats mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Oh, und du meinst... er wird nicht schwanger werden? Dann muss ich mir wohl anderweitig nen Kind besorgen. Ähm - kannst du mir mal hierbei helfen?" Er zog einen schweren Karton hervor, in dem sich die Einzelteile für das Bett befinden sollten.

"Ja klar", sagte Mats und packte den Karton am anderen Ende. "Krieg ich auch noch ne richtige Erklärung für diesen merkwürdigen Kaufrausch?"

"Meine Tochter wird hier einziehen. Übermorgen."

"Deine Tochter", wiederholte Mats und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Mein Tochter. Lena", nickte Marcel und beobachtete Mats genau. "Willst du was zu trinken haben? Wasser? Wodka?"

"Wie zum Teufel kommst du zu ner Tochter? Und warum... also... wo war die bisher?"

"Lena war bei ihrer Mutter. Aber die muss ins Krankenhaus, länger, und hat mich gefragt, ob ich die Kleine in der Zeit nehme", erklärte Marcel.

"Bei ihrer Mutter", murmelte Mats. "Ich... aber... du stehst doch auf Männer, oder?"

Marcel nickte. "Aber viele... experimentieren doch mal. So in Schulzeiten."

"Ok, du warst während der Schulzeit mit nem Mädchen zusammen und sie... sie hat nen Kind von dir bekommen", fasste Mats zusammen. "Richtig?"

"Richtig", nickte Marcel. "Melanie und ich waren... nen halbes Jahr zusammen, ungefähr. Und Lena ist jetzt sechs."

"Sechs... Und warum hast du das nie erzählt?"

"Weil es nie wichtig war. Ich hatte eine Abmachung mit Melanie. Dass ich nicht als Vater auftauche. Ich war doch selbst noch ein Kind. Und sie hatte einen Neuen, da war das so viel einfacher für alle."

Diesmal musste Mats sich setzen. "Das... wow..."

"Was - wow?", fragte Marcel nach. "Willst du jetzt doch was trinken?"

"Ja bitte", sagte Mats.

Marcel grinste schief und reichte ihm eine der Wasserflaschen. "Auf Lenchen."

Mats trank einen Schluck und holte dann tief Luft. "Du bist doch immer wieder für ne Überraschung gut."

Marcel grinste ihn an. "Wär doch langweilig. Also, hilfst du mir, ihr Zimmer aufzubauen? Maler kommt morgen, dann werden die Wände rosa und pink, mit weißen Schmetterlingen. Und Glitzer."

"Oh Gott", sagte Mats. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich nur nen Bruder und keine Schwester hatte und mir das Glitzerzeug erspart blieb... Also, womit fangen wir an?"

Erleichtert nickte Marcel. "Danke. Also, ich würd sagen, erstmal den Schrank. Den bauen wir hier auf, der kommt an die Wand, wenn die Tapete dran ist."

Mats nickte und griff sich eines der Messer, um den Karton zu öffnen. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Dennis dir hierbei nicht hilft?"

Marcel seufze leise. Wie sollte er das ausdrücken, ohne seine Enttäuschung zu deutlich werden zu lassen - und seine Angst um die Beziehung mit Dennis. "Er hat noch ein bisschen dran zu kauen, dass Lena hier einzieht."

"Aha", machte Mats nur.

Natürlich, was sollte er sonst machen. Er mochte Dennis nicht, das war schon lange klar.

"Und warum genau kommt... Lena? jetzt zu dir?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, Lena. Sie kommt zu mir, weil Melanie ins Krankenhaus muss. Für länger."

"Also was schlimmes", vermutete Mats.

Marcel nickte nur.

"Und da ist sie zu dir gekommen, damit du Lena zu dir holst."

"Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich das machen würde. Weil ich ihr damals versprochen habe, zu helfen, wenn sie Hilfe braucht. Kannst du mal hier festhalten?"

Mats nickte und hielt das Seitenteil fest. "Was ist denn mit ihrem Freund? Ist der damit einfach so einverstanden?"

"Da ist schon seit einiger Zeit Schluss. Sie hat’s bisher alleine gemacht, aber jetzt steht sie halt da. Sie will Lena auch nicht aus der Schule nehmen und zu ihren Eltern bringen - zumal ihre Eltern auch nicht die jüngsten sind."

Mats nickte. "Klingt vernünftig. Und wie ist das für dich?"

Marcel sah ihn überrascht an - das klang so anders als bei Dennis. Viel positiver. Bestärkend. Das hatte er sich eigentlich von seinem Freund erhofft. "War schon komisch sie zu sehen, gestern. Aber sie ist echt lieb, und wir verstehen uns gut."

"Sieht sie dir ähnlich?"

"Ja, tut sie. Sie hat meine Augen. Und Augenbrauen", grinste er.

Mats lachte auf. "Das arme Kind."

"Pah! Immerhin hat sie blonde Haare - ohne nachzuhelfen", murrte Marcel. "Warte, ich hab hier ein Bild von ihr." Er zog sein Handy heraus und zeigte das Foto, dass er zuvor gemacht hatte.

"Ne kleine weibliche Ausgabe von dir", grinste Mats. "Sie ist sehr süß Marcel."

Marcel lächelte stolz, auch wenn er für Lena nichts getan hatte außer ihr ein paar Gene zu vererben.

"Und wie ist das für Lena? Ich meine das muss doch ziemlich komisch sein, wenn man nach sechs Jahren den Papa kennenlernt und dann gleich zu ihm ziehen soll."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, ob es ihr schon wirklich klar ist. In der ganzen Reichweite... Gib mir mal den Schraubenzieher... Ich mach ihr das Zimmer hier schön, wir nehmen ein paar Sachen von ihr mit, sie bekommt neue Spielsachen, damit sie auch abgelenkt ist."

Mats nickte und besah sich kritisch das Regal. "Es wirkt schief", meinte er.

"Hm, ja", murrte Marcel und sah auf den Plan. "Guck mal, da haben wir das falsche Brett genommen."

"Ich liebe Ikea", grinste Mats. "Also alles wieder abschrauben?"

"Nee, nur hier... und hier... und hier", deutete Marcel an drei Schrauben. "Das sollte reichen."

Mats drehte schnell die drei Schrauben auf, dann tauschten sie das Brett aus. "Viel besser", sagte Mats zufrieden.

Marcel lächelte ihn an. "So, und jetzt das Bett? Damit Lena nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen muss."

"Wo wir grad so gut dabei sind", grinste Mats.

"Das ist lieb, dass du mir hilfst", bedankte sich Marcel. "Ich wüsste echt nicht, wie ich das hier alleine hinkriegen sollte."

"Möbel aufbauen geht allein auch schlecht. Und Freunde sind doch dafür da, dass sie sich helfen oder?" fragte Mats. Den gehässigen Zusatz "wenn du dich schon auf deinen festen Freund nicht verlassen kannst", sparte er sich allerdings.

Marcel war sich sicher, dass Mats das am liebsten nachgeschoben hätte, aber er war ihm dankbar, dass er es sich verkniffen hatte.

"Also auf zum Bettchen", sagte Mats und zog das Paket zu sich.

"Bettchen ist gut, Lena ist schließlich schon sechs und bekommt ein großes Bett. Ein großes Prinzessinnenbett."

"Lena scheint echt so ein richtiges Mädchen zu sein", lachte Mats.

"Ja, ist sie. Sie liebt Rosa und Pferde und so. Guck mal, das hat sie mir geschenkt", holte Marcel das Fillipferdchen aus der Hosentasche.

"Oh... das... also...", Mats grinste. "Marcel das Teil ist unglaublich hässlich."

“Ich weiß, aber es ist von meiner Tochter.“

"Klar, also was besonderes", nickte Mats. "Aber versteck es trotzdem, sonst wirst du noch blind", grinste er.

Marcel lachte. "Ich versteck es in meiner Hosentasche. Und hol es vor dem nächsten Spiel raus und zeigs dem Gegner."

"Sehr gute Idee, du denkst mit", sagte Mats.

"Und dann wird mir Cory Glück bringen", lächelte Marcel leicht. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an, wie seine Tochter ihn mochte.

"Das dich mal ne Frau so um den Finger wickelt", grinste Mats.

Marcel lachte leise. "Oh ja, Lena hat’s geschafft."

"Und hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du das machst, wenn wir im Hotel sind?" fragte Mats.

"Nein, noch nicht. Vielleicht kenn sie zu ihren Großeltern, für die eine Nacht."

"Und wer weiß schon alles von deinem plötzlichen Vaterglück?"

"Meine Eltern. Und... du. Und Dennis." Leider.

"Du solltest mit Jürgen sprechen", sagte Mats.

"Meinst du, der kann helfen?"

"Weiß ich nicht, aber es ist bestimmt nicht verkehrt, wenn er es weiß. Allein schon, wenn du mal nen Termin mit der Kleinen hast und vielleicht später zum Training kommst", sagte Mats. "Darauf wird Jürgen zumindest am Anfang bestimmt Rücksicht nehmen, bis sich das eingespielt hat."

"Vielleicht sollte ich Lena gleich mitnehmen", grinste Marcel. "Immerhin hat sie mich auch schon überzeugt."

Mats lachte auf. "Ja klar, und damit ist das Training dann essig, weil alle nur noch mit Lena spielen wollen."

"Melanie meinte, ich darf Lena ruhig Fußball spielen lassen. Mal sehen, ob sie da auch was von mir geerbt hat."

"Na das hoff ich doch", sagte Mats.

"Wir werden es ja sehen. Wenn sie hier ist, werden wir mal zusammen kicken. So als... Vater und Tochter." Das klang noch immer komisch.

Mats grinste. "Wenn die Jungs das erfahren, kippen die um."

"Wir werden es ja sehen."

"Ich... also ich finds übrigens schön, dass du es mir erzählt hast", sagte Mats deutlich ernster.

"Mit Lena? Du bist mein bester Freund!", meinte Marcel nur.

Mats lächelte. "Trotzdem."

"Immerhin hilfst du mir auch", murmelte Marcel, dem das irgendwie peinlich war.

"Wenn dein Freund das schon nicht tut", konnte sich Mats den Kommentar diesmal nicht verkneifen. Sofort biss er sich auf die Lippe. "Sorry, das... lass uns weitermachen, ja?"

"Ja, weitermachen", murmelte Marcel. "Also das Bett. Hier, diese beiden Kartons."

Mats nickte und begann die Kartons auszupacken.

Eine Menge Stangen lagen auf dem Fußboden, die sie mit Hilfe des Plans und Mats' Orientierungsvermögen zu einem Bett zusammenbauten.

"Das gefällt ihr bestimmt", meinte Mats, als sie fertig waren.

"Ich glaub auch. Noch rosa Bettwäsche dazu, und meine Tochter ist glücklich."

"Warum nicht Bettwäsche in ner hübschen Farbe?" schlug Mats grinsend vor.

"Weil es ein Mädchen ist."

Mats seufzte tief. "Gut... also rosa."

"Sorry... ich kann ja auch nichts dafür. Rosa und Glitzer. Wobei Glitzer...", wurde Marcel leiser.

Mats verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, deine Lieblingsjacke, ich weiß."

"Ja, unter anderem. Und die ist echt toll!"

"Nein, sie ist hässlich. Und wie du Kevin dazu überreden konntest, sich auch so was zu kaufen, werde ich niemals begreifen."

"Kevin ist so beeinflussbar", lachte Marcel.

Mats grinste. "Stimmt auch wieder."

"Also - noch Lust? Der Schrank wartet noch auf uns."

"Nur wenn du mich vorher mit irgendwas fütterst", sagte Mats grinsend. "Möbelaufbauen macht hungrig."

"Okay... ich hab Salat da, oder wir können uns was bestellen."

"Pizza", sagte Mats sofort.

Marcel lachte, das hätte er auch so gewusst.

Mats erwiderte das Lächeln.

Marcel griff nach dem Handy und bestellte - eine Schinken-Pilze für Mats, eine mit Gemüse für sich selbst.

"Wollen wir uns solange ins Wohnzimmer setzen?" fragte Mats.

"Pause machen?", lächelte Marcel und stand auf. "Gute Idee. Willst du noch was trinken?"

"Gern", sagte Mats und stand ächzend auf.

"Cola? Apfelschorle? Schnödes Wasser? Bier hab ich auch da."

Mats zögerte. "Apfelschorle", sagte er dann aber. "Pizza reicht als Sünde für heute."

"Stimmt, sonst gibt’s Morgen Ärger. Setz dich schon mal ins Wohnzimmer."

Mats nickte, verschwand aber erstmal im Bad um sich die Hände zu waschen. Als er zurückkam, saß Marcel schon auf dem Sofa, die Füße hochgelegt, und hielt ein Glas Schorle in der Hand. Mats' Glas stand schon auf dem Tisch.

Mats setzte sich neben ihn und seufzt. "Du hast also echt ne Tochter..."

"Ja, eine echte Tochter. Die sogar schon zur Schule geht. Ich glaub, ich habe eine Menge verpasst."

"Ja, vermutlich. Aber du warst damals auch noch ziemlich jung. Ich glaube ich an deiner Stelle hätte Panik bekommen."

"Melanie hatte nicht die Möglichkeit Panik zu bekommen."

"Nein hatte sie nicht. Was... was genau hat sie denn eigentlich?"

Marcel zögerte, dann antwortete er doch. "Leukämie."

"Oh", sagte Mats ehrlich betroffen.

"Ja, sie... die Prognose ist wohl auch nicht besonders gut."

"Sie ist bestimmt erleichtert, dass Lena zu dir kann."

"Ja, sie meinte, das hilft ihr."

"Ist irgendwie klar. Sie muss sich keine Sorgen mehr um Lena machen und kann sich auf sich konzentrieren."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr noch mehr helfen. Das ist doch nicht fair!"

Mats zögerte, dann legte er einen Arm um Marcels Schultern. "Das Leben ist nicht fair", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Unwillkürlich lehnte sich Marcel zu ihm.

"Es wird bestimmt wieder gut", wisperte Mats.

"Ich hoffe es so. Allein schon für Lena - sie braucht ihre Mama."

Mats strich leicht über Marcels Oberarm. "Sie wird kämpfen, wegen Lena."

Marcel musste schlucken - das Gespräch fiel ihm nicht leicht, aber es tat gut zu wissen, dass Mats ganz auf seiner Seite stand. Mats tat genau das, was er eigentlich von Dennis gebraucht hätte.

Aber der würde sich auch wieder einkriegen - hoffte Marcel. Er musste sich wieder einkriegen. Er brauchte Dennis jetzt.

Das Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrach seine trüben Gedanken. Er sprang auf und nahm die Pizzen in Empfang.

"Das riecht gut", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Klar, deswegen hab ich sie dir ja auch bestellt."

"Du bist mein großer Held", sagte Mats. Er hatte inzwischen Teller und Besteck aus der Küche geholt, so dass sie gleich anfangen konnten zu essen.

Sie ließen sich nicht allzu viel Zeit, schließlich waren noch der Schrank und der Schreibtisch aufzubauen.

Als sie schließlich fertig waren, war es schon fast 11 Uhr und sie waren einfach nur erschöpft und fertig.

"Willst du hier pennen? Ich kann dir kein Gästezimmer mehr anbieten, außer du willst Mädchenalpträume kriegen. Aber das Schlafsofa geht auch."

"Das wär echt super", sagte Mats. "Ich würde sogar auf dem Teppich schlafen, wenns nicht anders gehen würde. Oder du lehnst mich an die Wand, das klappt auch."

"Och nee, Wand ist unbequem. Dann lieber Badewanne, oder?", grinste Marcel. "Mach dich schon mal fertig, ich bezieh dir das Bett."

"Danke", sagte Mats und verschwand ins Bad.

Marcel beeilte sich das Bett fertig zu machen und stellte ihm dann noch eine Flasche Wasser hin.

"Marcel kannst du mir ein Shirt leihen?" fragte Mats und kam aus dem Bad. Er hatte sein Shirt ausgezogen und trug nur noch Jeans.

"Klar", nickte Marcel, "hol ich dir gleich." Er zögerte kurz, dann grinste er breit, ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und holte ein Shirt mit einem rosafarbenen Aufdruck und einigen Glitzersteinen heraus. Das hatte er mal geschenkt bekommen, und auch, wenn er es nicht trug, war es irgendwie cool.

"Danke, du...", Mats brach ab als er das Shirt sah.

"Ja?", fragte Marcel mit einem Grinsen.

Mats trat näher und nahm ihm das Shirt ab. Fassungslos faltete er es auseinander. "Das... was... ist das?"

"Das ist ein Shirt. Du wolltest doch eins?"

"Aber das hier", sagte Mats und deutete auf die Glitzersteine. "Was ist das?"

"Ähm... was glaubst du denn?"

"Das sind Glitzersteine", sagte Mats.

"Ja, siehst du, es geht doch!"

"Und was machen die auf dem Shirt? Auf deinem Shirt? Auf einem Männershirt?"

"Magst du es nicht?", sah Marcel ihn mit großen Augen an.

Mats verdrehte die Augen. Er hasste es, wenn Marcel ihn so ansah. Mit diesem sanften, etwas unsicheren und völlig unschuldigen Blick... "Wenn du das jemandem erzählst", brummte er und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf.

"Ich werds niemandem erzählen", versprach Marcel. "Muss ja auch nicht jeder wissen, dass ich es habe."

"Gut", sagte Mats. "Und irgendwann gehen wir beide mal einkaufen, und dann suchen wir dir ein paar ungefährliche Shirts."

"Und für dich suchen wir was richtig schickes, ja?"

Mats lachte. "Ganz genau. Ich sollte ne Fashionberatung aufmachen. Mats im Kampf gegen die schrecklichen Shirts oder so."

"Ja, und dann kriegst du so was Schönes wie das hier. Und es steht dir echt."

Mats sah an sich runter und seufzte. "Hast du dir das Teil selbst gekauft?"

"Klar!“, zwinkerte Marcel, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Hab’s geschenkt bekommen. Aber es ist total schick."

"Manchmal bist du ganz schön schwul", lachte Mats mit einem gutmütigen Zwinkern. "Also ich hau mich auf die Couch. Schlaf gut Marcel."

"Du auch", wünschte Marcel und ging nach einem kurzen Umweg übers Bad ins Bett.

Er kuschelte sich ins Bett und tastete nach seinem Handy. Dennis hatte sich den ganzen Abend nicht gemeldet und doch hoffte er irgendwie auf eine SMS von ihm. Wenigstens mit einem Gute-Nacht-Gruß.

Aber da war nichts. Es zog in seinem Bauch, vor Angst, und er brauchte ein wenig, bis er es schaffte, wenigstens selbst so einen Gruß zu tippen.

[Vermisse dich. Schlaf gut und... melde dich bitte. Kuss M.]

Dann schlief er geschafft ein.


	9. Keine Nachricht

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er vom Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee geweckt. Er lächelte. "Dennis?" murmelte er schlaftrunken.

Er drehte sich zur Seite - aber das Bett war unbenutzt.

Schlagartig kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Es war Mats, der da in seiner Küche rumorte, nicht Dennis.

Dennis... ein schneller Blick auf das Handy bewies seinen Verdacht, Dennis hatte sich nicht gemeldet.

Er vergrub den Kopf im Kissen. Dennis konnte doch nicht alles einfach so wegwerfen. Sie liebten sich doch...

Und das nicht erst seit gestern. Ein ganzes Jahr waren sie schon zusammen, ein Jahr voller Glück - und Angst, dass es irgendwie rauskommen könnte.

Dennis hatte das alles mitgemacht: das blöde Versteckspiel, die Tatsache, dass sie nie wie ein normales Paar weg gehen konnten...  
Hatte ihn gehalten, wenn ihn wieder diese Angst und Panik vor der Entdeckung überkommen hatte.

"Marcel? Bist du wach?"

"Hm, ja", rief Marcel leise zurück.

Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und der Kaffeeduft wurde intensiver. "Ich hab Kaffee mitgebracht", sagte Mats leise.

"Hm", lächelte Marcel mühsam.

"Schlecht geschlafen?" fragte Mats und setzte sich einfach auf die Bettkante.

"Bisschen. Eher... schlecht eingeschlafen und schlecht aufgewacht", gab Marcel zu. "Das dazwischen war ok."

Mats reichte Marcel einen der Becher. "Und wieso?"

Marcel seufzte leise. "Dennis... es wird wohl noch dauern, bis er sich an Lena gewöhnt."

Mats presste die Lippen zusammen und schluckte die ersten Worte hinunter, die er am liebsten gesagt hätte. "Er... ist bestimmt nur ziemlich überrascht..."

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch", murmelte Marcel.

"Weiß Melanie schon, dass du einen Freund hast?"

"Ja, hab ich ihr vorgestern erzählt, als ich das erste mal bei ihr war."

"Und für sie ist es ok?"

"Ja, sie... irgendwie hat es sie nicht aus den Schuhen gehauen."

"Das ist gut", sagte Mats.

"Sie hat im Moment aber auch andere Sorgen."

"Natürlich, aber trotzdem ist es gut. So und jetzt solltest du langsam aufstehen und duschen. Das Frühstück ist so gut wie fertig."

"Du bist toll", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Weiß ich", grinste Mats.

"Wie gut, dass du kein bisschen eingebildet bist."

Mats lachte und stand auf. "Das nennt man Selbstbewusst Schmelle. Und jetzt schwing deinen Hintern aus dem Bett."

"Schon kapiert, Herr Sklaventreiber."

"Du darfst mich Meister nennen", grinste Mats breit.

"Danke, oh großer Großmeister!"

Mats lachte erneut. "Ich geh schon mal vor, Sklave."

"Ja, oh großer Großmeister", lachte Marcel.

Mats stand auf und verschwand lachend aus Marcels Schlafzimmer.

Marcel suchte sich Kleidung heraus und machte sich fertig. Dabei schielte er immer wieder zu seinem Handy. Dennis musste längst wach sein. Warum meldete er sich nicht? Verdammt, sollte es das etwa gewesen sein? Wegen Lena?

Dennis konnte doch nicht alles kaputt machen, nur weil Marcel sich für seine Tochter verantwortlich fühlte.

"Marcel? Kommst du?", hörte er Mats aus der Küche rufen.

"Ja", murmelte Marcel und ging zu Mats.

Mats hatte wirklich ein tolles Frühstück vorbereitet, mit allem, was er in Marcels Kühlschrank hatte finden können.

"Ich will deine Tochter übrigens kennenlernen", sagte Mats.

"Oh", machte Marcel. "Schön." So anders als Dennis... "Am besten, wenn sie hier eingezogen ist?"

"Das musst du entscheiden. Wird ja bestimmt ein aufregender Tag für sie", sagte Mats.

"Ja, die ganze Zeit ist aufregend für sie. Aber wenn sie einmal hier ist, dann nehm ich sie mit zum Training, da kann sie dich dann schon mal sehen. Und dann kannst du sie hier besuchen.“

Mats nickte. Das klang gut.

"Sie zieht morgen ein, wenn das Zimmer gestrichen ist. Dann fährt Melanie ins Krankenhaus. Und übermorgen würde sie dann mitkommen zum Training", überlegte Marcel.

"Ganz ruhig. Die Kleine soll ja nicht gleich von allem überfordert werden."

"Wir hatten doch gesagt, dass Kloppo sie sehen sollte..."

"Stimmt", sagte Mats. "Das halte ich auch weiterhin für ne gute Idee."

"Also kommt Lena dann mit, dann hat sie es auch schon hinter sich."

"So und wir müssen jetzt auch langsam los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Marcel nickte und schob sich den letzten Rest Toast in den Mund.

"Also, wir sollten los", ermahnte Mats ihn leise.

"Ich komm doch schon", sagte Marcel und stand auf.

"Gut, du willst heute nicht zu spät kommen. Ab morgen hast du genug Stress."

"Mats?"

"Was denn?"

"Ich... mach ich das richtige? Also Lena hier wohnen zu lassen?" fragte Marcel leise.

"Was wäre die Alternative für sie?", fragte Mats nach.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Melanies Eltern, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob die das körperlich noch können. Oder... ne Pflegefamilie vermutlich."

"Bei komplett fremden Menschen. Du bist für sie auch fremd, aber sie weiß, dass du ihr Vater bist. Da ist schon irgendwie eine Verbindung." Mats sah ihn ernst an. "Außerdem weißt du nicht, was mit Melanie wird. Dann ist es gut, wenn jemand... die Sache in die Hand nimmt. Und für Lena sorgt."

Marcel lächelte Mats dankbar an. Mats verstand ihn, verstand warum er so handelte. Warum sah Dennis das nur nicht?

Mats erwiderte das Lächeln und zog Marcel kurz an sich. Die Umarmung dauerte auch nicht lange, aber sie war fest und freundschaftlich und gab Marcel tatsächlich Kraft.

"Also auf zum Training", sagte Marcel.

"Jep - nimm deine Sachen und komm."

Schnell zog sich Marcel Schuhe und Jacke an und griff dann seine Tasche und die Autoschlüssel. "Wir können!"

"Nimmst du mich mit? Oder hast du nachher noch was vor? Ach, du willst bestimmt zu Lena fahren..."

"Ich muss vor allem nachher die Maler reinlassen", sagte Marcel. "Also kannst du gern mit hin und zurück fahren. Dann kannst du von hier aus mit deinem Wagen nach Hause fahren."

"Okay, so machen wir es", nickte Mats und folgte ihm nach unten.

***

Der Rest des Vormittags lief wie geplant - Training, dann zusammen nach Hause um die Maler reinzulassen, die sogar pünktlich waren.

Während die Maler mit ihrer Arbeit begannen, zog sich Marcel ins Schlafzimmer zurück und wählte Dennis Nummer. Es klingelte ein-, zweimal - dann wurde er weggedrückt!

Sprachlos starrte er sein Handy an. Dennis hatte ihn... Er schüttelte den Kopf und wählte erneut. Diesmal ging gleich die Mailbox ran.

"Dennis ich bin’s. Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir? Ich... bitte ruf mich an."

Schweren Herzens legte Marcel wieder auf - und starrte das Handy weiter an. Wenn Dennis nicht anrief, würde er heute Abend zu ihm fahren. Sie mussten reden, unbedingt. Er brauchte Dennis!  
Gerade jetzt brauchte er ihn, er brauchte ihn als Hilfe und als Stütze. Er konnte sich doch nicht immer an Mats wenden!

Außerdem... liebte er Dennis doch. Und Gefühle verschwanden doch nicht einfach so. Wie konnte Dennis sich also einfach so verhalten, als würde ihm ihre Beziehung nichts bedeuten?

Dennis liebte ihn doch auch, da war Marcel sich ganz sicher! Das fühlte man doch! Wenn Dennis nur etwas fürs Bett gesucht hätte, dann wären sie nicht so lange zusammen gewesen. Schon gar nicht mit den Problemen, die sein Beruf in ihre Beziehung brachte.

So was gab man doch nicht einfach so auf. Nicht ohne zu kämpfen.

Und das würde er tun, er würde kämpfen.

Erneut griff er nach seinem Handy, tippte aber diesmal eine SMS. [Ich liebe dich. Bitte melde dich, M.]. Vielleicht merkte Dennis ja irgendwann, wie ernst es ihm damit war, dachte Marcel, als er die SMS abschickte.

Er konnte es nur hoffen, denn er wusste nicht, wie er das ohne Daniel durchstehen sollte.

Seufzend ging er in die Küche und machte sich den Salat von gestern zum Essen. Dann sah er nach, wie die Maler voran kamen.

Das Zimmer war schon ganz verändert, eine Wand war in einem kräftigen Pink gestrichen, die anderen mit deiner rosa Tapete mit Schmetterlingen tapeziert.

Hoffentlich gefiel Lena das.

Ihm jedenfalls gefiel es erstaunlich gut, gerade mit den weißen Möbeln war es ein absoluter Mädchentraum.

Er lächelte leicht und ließ die Maler dann in Ruhe weiter arbeiten.

Eine Weile starrte er noch sein Handy an, in der Hoffnung, dass Dennis sich meldete, dann musste er schon los zum zweiten Training des Tages.

Wirklich bei der Sache war er auch diesmal nicht, allerdings half ihm Mats, damit es nicht zu sehr auffiel. Lange konnte das aber nicht so weiter gehen, das wusste er selbst. Und auch wenn Kloppo von Lena wusste, würde er weiter Leistung von ihm erwarten.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es besser würde, wenn Lena erstmal da war und sich alles eingespielt hatte.

Auch nach dem Training hatte er immer noch keine Nachricht von Dennis. Langsam machte ihn das wütend. Was dachte Dennis denn bitte durch sein Schweigen zu erreichen?

Dass er Lena rauswarf? Damit rechnete Dennis doch nicht ernsthaft.

"Blödmann", brummte er und schob sein Handy in die Tasche.

Er machte sich schnell fertig und fuhr nach Unna zu Melanie und Lena.

Melanie hatte ihm gestern zwar schon einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung gegeben, aber er klingelte trotzdem. Es war einfach eine Sache der Höflichkeit. Als er dann sah, wie müde Melanie war, als sie öffnete, tat es ihm leid sie hochgescheucht zu haben. "Melanie", grüßte er sie erschrocken.

"Hey Marcel", sagte sie. "Komm rein."

"Danke", murmelte Marcel automatisch und half ihr zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Lena ist in ihrem Zimmer", sagte Melanie, als sich Marcel suchend umsah.

"Ich geh sie mal begrüßen", beschloss Marcel und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. Er klopfte leise und schob dann die angelehnte Tür auf. "Lena?"

"Marcel, hallo", begrüßte Lena ihn und lief gleich auf ihn zu.

Marcel beugte sich zu ihr und hob sie hoch. "Na wie war dein Tag Kleine?"

Lena antwortete noch nicht, sondern schmiegte sich an ihn.

Marcel schluckte und festigte seinen Griff. Lenas Haare rochen nach Apfel und... Gummibärchen. Unwillkürlich drückte er einen Kuss auf die blonden Strähnen.

"Marcel, morgen zieh ich zu dir", erzählte sie auf einmal.

"Das weiß ich Schatz", sagte er leise.

"Und Mama muss dann ins Krankenhaus."

Marcel nickte.

"Und dann bleibe ich lange bei dir. Und du bringst mich zur Schule und machst mir Essen und bringst mich ins Bett.“

"Das mache ich", flüsterte Marcel.

"Weiß ich doch", meinte Lena fest und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Wir... das wird ganz neu für uns beide", sagte Marcel und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Ich... ich bin oft weg, weißt du? Dann wirst du bei deinen Freundinnen überachten oder bei Oma und Opa."

"Hat Mama schon gesagt. Dass du Fußball spielst. Ich hab dich schon mal im Fernsehen gesehen!"

"Echt?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, da hast du ein weiße T-Shirt angehabt. Und ein Haarband."

Marcel lachte. "Ja, das trag ich damit mir die Haare nicht in die Augen fallen. Das stört sonst."

Lena hob ihre Hand und strich ihm durch die langen Strähnen, dann zog er sie ihm vor das Gesicht. "Dann kannst du den Fußball gar nicht sehen."

"Genau und das wär schlecht", sagte Marcel.

Lena lachte leise. "Dann trittst du Schuhe und keine Bälle!"

Marcel lachte ebenfalls. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir ja auch mal ein Spiel von Dortmund angucken. Da hab ich dann ein gelbes TShirt an."

"Ja, das möchte ich sehen!", sah Lena ihn bittend an.

Marcel lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich hab gedacht, dass ich dich morgen mit zum Training nehme", sagte Marcel. "Wenn deine Mama noch Zeit hat, kann sie ja mitkommen. Dann könnt ihr euch das mal angucken und lernt ein paar von meinen Kollegen kennen."

"Training? Da spielt ihr alle auch Fußball? Kann ich da mitmachen?"

"Beim Training nicht, aber wir können mal zusammen auf den Spielplatz gehen und da kicken."

"Ja, das machen wir!"

Marcel nickte lächelnd. Lena war so begeisterungsfähig! Es machte einfach Spaß mit ihr zusammen zu sein.  
Hoffentlich verstanden sie sich auch weiter so gut. "Was hast du denn grad schönes gemacht?" fragte er und ließ sie nun wieder runter von seinem Arm.

"Ich hab mit Paula gespielt. Mit Fillypferdchen."

"Welches ist denn Paula?" fragte Marcel.

"Na, Paula ist doch meine Freundin!"

"Ist Paula denn deine beste Freundin?" fragte er.

"Ja, Paula ist meine beste Freundin. Und Emma. Und Laura."

"Schön", sagte Marcel. "Und ihr spielt alle mit diesen Fillipferden?"

"Ja, nicht immer, aber ganz oft."

"Und was macht ihr sonst noch?"

"Na, wir spielen. Oder wir malen und basteln. Ich bastel gerne, wenn ich alleine bin."

"Bastelt deine Mama auch manchmal mit dir?" fragte Marcel.

"Manchmal, ja. Aber ich kann das auch alleine. Und dann schenk ich ihr, was ich gebastelt habe."

Marcel lächelte. "Bastelst du mir auch mal was?"

"Ja, ich hab dir sogar schon was gebastelt. Guck mal, hier", holte sie ein gefaltetes Etwas hervor, aus leuchtend gelben Papier, mit einem roten Herz verziert. Und mit Glitzerpartikeln. "Das ist ein Portemonnaie."

"Oh, das sieht toll aus", sagte Marcel und grinste innerlich. Seine Tochter stand wirklich auf Glitzer.

Für das Lob strahlte sie ihn offen an.

"Wollen wir mal gucken, ob wir deiner Mama beim Abendbrot helfen können?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, komm mit", griff Lena gleich nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer und in die Küche.


	10. Ein Krümel am Spielfeldrand

Melanie hatte offensichtlich noch nicht angefangen die Mahlzeit vorzubereiten, denn sie saß noch am Küchentisch und hielt sich an einem Glas Wasser fest.

"Bleib du sitzen, Lena und ich machen das", sagte Marcel, als Melanie aufstehen wollte.

"Das ist lieb von euch", lächelte sie Marcel an. "Lena findet bestimmt alles, was ihr braucht. Und sonst - such einfach."

Marcel nickte und begann mit Lenas Hilfe das Abendbrot zu machen. Brote, Aufschnitt, Getränke, dazu Gläser, Brettchen und Besteck.

Es wurde ein gemütliches Abendessen, ein wenig so wie in einer normalen Familie.

Schließlich brachte Marcel Lena wieder ins Bett und las ihr etwas vor. Danach ging er zurück zu Melanie ins Wohnzimmer. "Wann genau musst du morgen in die Klinik?" fragte er leise.

"Um vier soll ich da sein."

"Ich... also ich hab gedacht, dass ihr dann morgen vielleicht zum Training kommen könnt", sagte Marcel. "Ich wollte mit Jürgen, also mit meinem Trainer, über die ganze Situation sprechen und ihm Lena vorstellen. Und ich fände es schön, wenn du dabei wärst."

"Das wär schön. Ich würde mich freuen ein bisschen von dem zu sehen, wo Lena dann sein wird."

Marcel lächelte. "Wir haben morgen zweimal Training, einmal am Vormittag und am Nachmittag. Wie lange hat Lena denn morgen Schule?"

"Sie hat immer von halb neun bis viertel vor eins. Aber ich habe schon mit ihrer Lehrerin gesprochen, dass sie morgen vielleicht fehlen wird."

"Geht das denn einfach so?"

"Nein, einfach so nicht, aber letztendlich hat die Lehrerin verstanden, dass es für Lena wohl gut sein wird, mich ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Damit sie weiß, wo ich bin, und keine komischen Vorstellungen hat."

Marcel nickte. "Also, unser Vormittagstraining ist gegen Zwölf zu Ende."

"Und danach fahren wir ins Krankenhaus, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich kann auch früher da auftauchen, das ist kein Problem."

"Ja, das klingt nach einem vernünftigen Plan. Weißt du wo das Trainingsgelände ist?"

"Ja, aber ich glaub nicht, dass ich... alleine hinkomme."

"Du... oh", sagte Marcel und überlegte. "Nimm dir ein Taxi, ja?"

"Okay, mach ich. Wann sollen wir da sein? Und... wie machen wir das mit Lenas Sachen, fahren wir dann zusammen noch mal hier vorbei?"

Marcel nickte. Das würde am besten sein. "Seid am besten so kurz vor 12 da, dann müsst ihr nicht so lange warten", sagte er.

"Okay, das machen wir."

"Und ich verschwinde jetzt und lass dich schlafen", sagte er.

"Danke. Für alles", lächelte Melanie ihn an. "Ich... du findest alleine raus, oder?"

"Klar", sagte Marcel und stand auf. "Bis morgen Melanie."

"Bis morgen."

Marcel gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann die Wohnung.

***

Marcel schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht. Lena würde morgen bei ihm einziehen. Ab morgen wurde es ernst, und er hatte Verantwortung für ein sechsjähriges Mädchen. Für seine Tochter. Dafür, dass sie zur Schule ging, ihre Hausaufgaben machte, genug gesundes zu essen bekam, nicht zu viel naschte, sich benahm bei Tisch, ihr Zimmer aufräumte, pünktlich zu ihren Verabredungen kam... und alles... alleine. Dennis hatte sich noch immer nicht gemeldet.

Er hatte noch ein paar Mal versucht, Dennis zu erreichen, aber er war entweder weggedrückt worden oder das Handy war komplett aus gewesen.

Er wollte offensichtlich nicht. Marcel würde sich damit abfinden müssen.

Es tat weh, aber Marcel schob das erstmal zur Seite. Er hatte keine Zeit um Dennis hinterher zu weinen. Er brauchte seine Kraft jetzt für Lena.

Also räumte er am Morgen Lenas Zimmer so weit ein wie er es mit den paar Sachen konnte, die er für sie besorgt hatte, dann, nachdem Frühstück, räumte er den Supermarkt halbleer und besorgte Nudeln mit Tomatensauce und andere Dinge, die Kinder mochten.

Zum Glück war das meiste davon einfach und würde ihn vor wenig Schwierigkeiten stellen.

Danach musste er sich aber ziemlich beeilen um noch rechtzeitig vor dem Training Kloppo abzufangen um mit ihm zu klären, dass er später noch mit ihm reden wollte.

"Was ernstes?" fragte Jürgen ihn überrascht.

"Schon... aber das machen wir später, okay?"

Jürgen nickte. "Ok, dann ab mit dir zum aufwärmen."

Marcel nickte nur kurz und schloss sich den anderen an.

Nach einem Moment gesellte sich Mats zu ihm. "Na, wie geht’s dir?"

"Im Moment bin ich eher aufgeregt... Melanie und Lena kommen nachher nach dem Training."

"Oh", sagte Mats. "Klar, dass du da nervös bist."

"Nervös bin ich eher, weil Lena ab heute Abend meine Tochter ist - nicht mehr Melanies."

"Sie war auch schon vorher deine Tochter", sagte Mats. "Nun wird es einfach... realer als vorher. Aber du packst das."

"Ich weiß, aber ich darf doch trotzdem nervös sein..."

"Du darfst nervös sein", grinste Mats. "Wär ich an deiner Stelle auch."

"Beruhigend..."

"Und hat sich Dennis gemeldet?"

Marcel musste kurz schlucken, dann schüttelte er wortlos den Kopf.

"Mistkerl", murmelte Mats.

"Er muss sich halt erstmal dran gewöhnen", versuchte Marcel ihn in Schutz zu nehmen.

"Warum nimmst du ihn in Schutz? Er verhält sich wie ein Arschloch", sagte Mats.

"Er ist mein Freund", murmelte Marcel.

Mats presste die Lippen zusammen und schluckte die Worte herunter, die er am liebsten gesagt hätte. "Schöner Freund, der dich jetzt wo du ihn brauchst allein lässt", sagte er schließlich.

"Er wollte halt nie Kinder, da muss er sich erstmal dran gewöhnen."

"Du brauchst ihn", wiederholte Mats nur. "Ist es da nicht erstmal egal, ob er Kinder wollte oder nicht?"

"Nein, ist es nicht!"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat dich echt nicht verdient, Schmelle."

Marcel wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. "Wird schon wieder..."

"Damit er dich wieder im Stich lässt, wenn du ihn brauchst?"

"Er lässt mich nicht im Stich. Er kommt schon wieder zurück..."

"Wenn du meinst", murmelte Mats. "Ich bin jedenfalls da, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Egal worum es geht."

"Danke, Mats..."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Dann lass uns mal konzentriert trainieren, Kloppo guckt schon."

"Der guckt eh, weil er neugierig ist."

Mats lachte leise. "War ja auch gemein von dir. Aber ich glaube, er wird niemals erwarten, was du ihm nachher erzählst."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn dabei filmen. Das Gesicht würde Top-Hitzahlen bei Youtube kriegen!"

"Oh ja!"

Marcel lachte leise, während er sich weiter warmlief. Schließlich rief Klopp sie zusammen und das richtige Training begann.

Während des Spiels zum Abschluss entdeckte Marcel erst Lena, schließlich auch Melanie am Spielfeldrand.  
Er winkte ihnen zu und bekam fast einen Ball an den Kopf, weil er so unaufmerksam war.

"Marcel!", ermahnte ihr Trainer ihn sofort.

"Sorry", rief Marcel.

"Weiter, Jungs!"

"Du hast recht, sie sieht aus wie du", sagte Mats plötzlich neben ihm.

"Wie? Ähm - ja, sieht sie..."

Mats lachte leise. "Los, noch ein paar Minuten, dann kannst du zu ihr."

"Ja, und dann ab zu Kloppo."

"Der wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen, das weißt du", sagte Mats.

"Ja, ich weiß. Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht."

"Sagt mal, haltet ihr hier Kaffeekränzchen?" fragte Neven plötzlich hinter ihnen.

"Nur ein bisschen. Willst du mitmachen?"

"Ja klar, und dann laufen wir einfach bis zum Nachmittagstraining Strafrunden", sagte Neven grinsend. "Also ich wäre euch beiden zutiefst dankbar, wenn ihr euch noch fünf Minuten zusammenreißt und so tut, als wäre der Ball das Interessanteste hier auf dem Platz. Außerdem Schmelle, seit wann guckst du Frauen hinterher?"

"Och, die da drüben ist doch nen zweiten Blick wert. Wobei - ihre Tochter noch mehr, oder?"

Neven sah ihn fragend an. "Ist das mit Dennis aus und du willst es jetzt wieder mit Frauen probieren?"

"Hältst du mich für einen Kinderschänder? Guck dir die Kleine mal genauer an - wenn wir fertig sind."

Mats lachte, als er Nevens Blick sah. "Erst Ball, dann erklär ichs dir vielleicht", sagte er und schob Neven den Ball zu.

Sie spielten weiter, bis Kloppo endlich das Spiel abpfiff.

Marcel lief ohne groß zu Zögern sofort zum Zaun, wo Melanie und Lena standen. Er begrüßt sie herzlich, ohne auf die Fans zu Journalisten zu achten, die um sie herum standen. Um die Reporter würde er sich später kümmern, jetzt ging Lena vor, die er gleich schwungvoll auf den Arm nahm.

"Na Krümel, wie geht’s dir?" fragte er sie lächelnd.

"Krümel?", lachte Lena ihn an und schmiegte sich an sein verschwitztes Trainingstrikot.

"Bist doch ein Krümel", grinste Marcel.

"Ja, bin ich", strahlte Lena ihn an. Inzwischen war Neven neben ihm aufgetaucht und sah Lena genau an. "Deine Cousine?", fragte er nach.

Marcel grinste schief. "Nein, das ist Lena... meine Tochter."

Er sah, wie Neven die Gesichtszüge entglitten. "Deine Tochter...", murmelte er perplex.

Hinter sich hörte er Mats lachen. "Genau das dumme Gesicht hab ich erwartet", grinste er und sah dann zu Lena. "Und du bist also Lena, ja? Ich bin Mats."

"Hallo Mats", begrüßte Lena ihn gut erzogen und hielt sich weiter an ihrem Vater fest.

Mats lächelte und sah dann zu der jungen Frau neben Marcel. "Und du bist Melanie", vermutete er.

"Ganz genau. Hallo Mats", grüßte Melanie ihn.

"Neven, Mund zu, es zieht", stupste Mats Neven an.

Neven schaffte es tatsächlich de Mund zu schließen, er starrte Lena aber weiterhin an. "Eine kleine Schmelle", murmelte er ungläubig.

"Und ich suche seit Jahren nach ner Möglichkeit Neven sprachlos zu machen", grinste Mats Marcel an.

"Schaff dir ne Tochter an, dann schaffst du es", grinste Marcel und strubbelte Lena liebevoll durch die Haare.

Inzwischen waren auch ein paar andere Spieler neugierig näher gekommen. "Wer ist denn das Püppchen?" fragte Kevin und lächelte Lena an. "Du siehst aus wie Marcel Kleine."

"Ist sie ja auch", grinste Marcel ihn an.

"Ihr solltet abhauen, ehe ihr hier nicht mehr wegkommt", meinte Mats. "Jürgen wartet glaub ich auch schon."

"Ja, gute Idee. Melanie, geht es?"

Melanie nickte. "Klar. Ich kann mich bestimmt irgendwo hinsetzen, oder?"

"Bei Kloppo im Büro auf jeden Fall."

"Dann lass uns gehen", sagte Melanie.

"Lena? Sag Tschüß zu den Jungs", grinste Marcel und setzte sie sich etwas bequemer auf die Hüfte.

"Kommst du uns noch mal besuchen?" fragte Mats und strich Lena über die blonden Haare.

"Ja. Spielst du dann mit mir?"

"Klar", sagte Mats. "Wir können zusammen Fußball spielen, wenn du magst."

"Ja, das mag ich!"

Mats lachte und strich Lena noch mal über den Kopf. "Dann machen wir das."

"Bis später, Mats", grinste Marcel ihn an und drehte sich mit Lena auf dem Arm weg.

"Komm Mats, genug mit Mini-Schmelle geflirtet, wir wollen Fakten", hörte er noch Kevin. Er grinste. Offenbar würde Mats auch noch ne ganze Zeit nicht unter die Dusche kommen. Seine Kollegen konnten verdammt neugierig sein.

Marcel grinste, es war gut, dass Mats das übernahm und er mit Melanie und Lena zu Kloppo gehen konnte.

"Deine Kollegen sind sehr nett", sagte Melanie neben ihm.

"Ja, ich fühl mich auch total wohl mit ihnen."

"Ist Mats dein Freund?"

"Wie? Nein, nein, mein Freund heißt... Dennis."

"Oh", sagte Melanie. "Ich... dachte nur, weil Mats offenbar von Lena wusste..."

"Ja, er... er hat mir in den letzten Tagen geholfen, mit Lenas Zimmer und so. Bist du schon gespannt darauf, Lena?"

Lena nickte. "Haben meine Filliponys denn auch genug Platz?" fragte sie.

"Ja, natürlich."

"Und meine anderen Spielsachen auch?“

"Bestimmt. Wir gucken es nachher mal an, ja?"

"Ok", sagte Lena.

"Schön. Also, hier geht es hoch in das Büro. Willst du alleine gehen?"

Lena grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Na gut, Krümel, dann trag ich dich hoch."

Lena nickte zufrieden und sah sich neugierig um.

Marcel hatte für die Umgebung gar keinen Blick mehr, er war eher nervös auf die Reaktion seines Trainers. Die Jungs hatten ja alle ziemlich positiv reagiert, aber das hatte er auch nicht anders erwartet. Aber was würde Jürgen sagen?

Gegen Kinder hatte er nichts, aber was sagte er zu einem alleinerziehenden Vater, der nebenbei auch noch Profifußballspieler war?

Er holte einmal tief Luft, als sie vor dem Büro ankamen, dann klopfte er.


	11. Gespräch mit Kloppo

"Ja, komm rein!", hörte er Jürgens Stimme.

Vorsichtig öffnete Marcel die Tür. "Hi Jürgen. Ich... also, ich hab noch wen mitgebracht."

"Seh ich. Wer bist du denn?", kam Jürgen gleich auf sie zu.

"Ich bin Lena", sagte Marcels Tochter sofort.

"Hallo Lena", begrüßte Jürgen sie freundlich. "Und warum bist du bei Marcel auf dem Arm?"

"Weil ich keine Lust hatte zu Laufen."

"Ja, das ist natürlich ein Argument. Also, kommt rein, und setzt euch."

Melanie nahm erleichtert in einem der dunklen Ledersessel platz. Selbst die kurze Zeit, die sie eben am Trainingsplatz gestanden hatte, hatte sie schon erschöpft.

"Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", bot Jürgen umsichtig an.

"Das wäre nett", sagte Melanie.

Jürgen trat an einen kleinen Schrank und holte Gläser und Wasserflaschen heraus.

"Jürgen, das ist übrigens Melanie", sagte Marcel etwas verspätet. "Sie ist Lenas Mutter."

"Hallo Melanie", begrüßte Jürgen sie und sah Marcel dann fragend an.

"Willst du die kurze oder die lange Fassung?" fragte Marcel.

"Erzähl einfach."

"Lena ist meine Tochter."

"Oh."

"Wir... also wir hatten bis vor kurzem, bis vor drei Tagen keinen Kontakt, weil... das ist kompliziert", murmelte Marcel. "Aber Melanie... Melanie muss ins Krankenhaus und Lena... Lena zieht zu mir."

"Du kannst ja eh nicht einfach, Schmelle", grinste Jürgen ihn väterlich an. "Also, Lena, du ziehst zu deinem Papa?"

Lena nickte. "Mama ist dann nicht da und Marcel kümmert sich um mich."

"Das ist lieb von Marcel, hm?", zwinkerte Jürgen Lena zu.

Sofort strahlte Lena. "Ich hab dann zwei Zimmer", erzählte sie stolz. "Eins zu Hause und eins bei Marcel."

"Na super", grinste Jürgen. Dann wurde er ernster und sah Marcel an. "Ich finde es gut, dass du Lena nimmst. Dass du die Verantwortung übernimmst. Aber hast du schon überlegt, wie du das machen wirst?"

"Mehr oder weniger", sagte Marcel leise. "Während wir im Hotel sind, kann Lena bei ihren Freundinnen übernachten oder bei Melanies Eltern."

"Und wenn Training ist? Sie kann ja nicht die ganze Zeit am Zaun stehen. Und mit dem Mitspielen wird das auch noch nichts."

Marcel grinste schief. "Lena ist vormittags in der Schule. Bis halb eins. Ich... müsste mir nur was für Nachmittags überlegen."

"Okay. Versuch das zu regeln. Wenn mal Not am Mann ist, finden wir schon was."

"Ich werd mein bestes tun", versprach Marcel.

"Gut. Und Lena? Wenn irgendwas ist, dann kommst du zu mir, ja?"

Lena nickte sofort mit kindlichem Ernst.

"Danke Jürgen", sagte Marcel.

Der Trainer lächelte nur.

"Also, wir wollen dich dann auch nicht weiter stören. Ich wollte nur, dass du Melanie und Lena kennenlernst", sagte Marcel.

"Dich werde ich ja wohl öfter sehen", zwinkerte Jürgen Lena zu. Dann stand er auf und reichte Melanie die Hand. "Und Ihnen wünsche ich... viel Kraft und alles Gute für das, was Ihnen bevorsteht."

"Danke", sagte Melanie. "Ich bin froh, dass Sie so hinter Marcel stehen."

"Er ist einer meiner Spieler, da ist das selbstverständlich."

"Trotzdem. Das alles kommt ja... sehr überraschend für Sie."

"Ist schon ok", lächelte Jürgen.

Marcel stand auf und griff nach Lenas Hand. "Ach Jürgen... ist es ok, wenn ich heute Nachmittag mit Melanie ins Krankenhaus fahre? Ich würde das Nachmittagstraining verpassen, aber..."

"Ja, ja, gleich die ersten Forderungen. Komm hinterher her, ok? Gegen fünf habe ich noch eine Taktikeinheit geplant. Kannst Lena auch mitbringen, für heute, dann kann sie hier im Büro bisschen malen. Oder die Mädels im Fanshop ärgern."

"Danke", sagte Marcel. Es war ihm wirklich wichtig, Melanie ins Krankenhaus begeleiten zu können. "Ich verspreche dir auch, dass solche Bitten die Ausnahme bleiben werden."

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Jürgen ihn an. "So, dann ab mit euch."

Melanie stand deutlich langsamer auf, dann gab sie Jürgen die Hand.

"Alles Gute"; wünschte Jürgen noch einmal.

"Danke", sagte Melanie mit einem leichten Lächeln, dann verließ sie mit Marcel und Lena das Büro.

"Lena, jetzt musst du alleine gehen, und ich helfe deiner Mama hier die Treppe runter."

"Ok", sagte Lena ohne groß zu murren und begann die Treppen nach unten zu hüpfen.

Marcel legte Melanie einen Arm um und half ihr langsam runter. "Nur noch zum Auto, dann hast du es erstmal geschafft."

"Zum Glück", sagte Melanie leise.

"Wenn du magst, können Lena und ich allein in deine Wohnung gehen, und du wartest unten."

"Ich glaube das wäre mir ganz recht", sagte Melanie. "Ich will mir ja ihr Zimmer bei dir angucken... das werden mir sonst zu viele Treppen."

"Ja, das ist ok. Lena weiß bestimmt, was sie mitnehmen will. Also erst zu dir, und dann zu mir? Dann kannst du dich erst noch ein bisschen ausruhen, und wir können Lenas Zimmer schon einräumen."

Melanie nickte erschöpft.

"Ein paar Schritte noch. Und ich muss noch schnell duschen."

"Dann warten Lena und ich im Auto auf dich, ok?"

"Ja, macht das. Ich bring euch noch hin."

Inzwischen hatte sich der Parkplatz ziemlich geleert, was Marcel ganz recht war. Er brachte Lena und Melanie zu seinem Wagen und schloss auf. "Hinten ist auch noch ne Falsche Wasser, wenn du was brauchst", sagte er zu Melanie.

"Danke", lächelte Melanie ihn erschöpft an, als sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken ließ. "Bis gleich."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Marcel.

Melanie nickte nur und schloss die Augen.

"Sei schön lieb, ja?" sagte er zu Lena.

"Bin ich immer!", behauptete Lena und strahlte ihn an.

"Klar Krümel", lachte Marcel und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bin gleich wieder da."

Das Gespräch mit Jürgen hatte neben dem leeren Parkplatz noch einen weiteren Vorteil - auch in der Kabine war es inzwischen fast leer.

"Morgen", versprach er, bevor einer seiner noch anwesenden Kollegen was sagen konnte. "Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für Fragen, ja?"

Kevin folgte ihm dennoch in die Dusche, obwohl er schon angezogen war.

Marcel schob sich unter einen der Duschköpfe und drehte das Wasser auf. Nur schnell abspülen, mehr war jetzt nicht drin.

"Die Kleine ist echt deine Tochter?", fragte Kevin neugierig nach. "War das bei deinem Ersten Mal?"

"Nein", brummte Marcel. "Wir waren in der Schule zusammen. Und da ist es passiert."

"Und jetzt kommt sie zu dir? Warum hast du nie was gesagt? Wo war sie die ganzen Jahre? Geht sie schon zur Schule? Wie willst du das machen, mit Training und so? Warum zieht sie zu dir?"

"Kevin vergiss das Atmen nicht", sagte Marcel und drehte das Wasser wieder ab. "Hat Mats nichts erzählt?"

"Nur, dass Lena deine Tochter ist und zu dir zieht. Mehr nicht."

Marcel lächelte. Auf Mats war wirklich Verlass. "Nun das ist doch auch die wichtigste Info", meinte er zu Kevin.

"Ja, aber... aber... aber!"

Marcel lachte. "Aber... kleine Kevins müssen jetzt nach Hause. Und ich muss mich beeilen, weil Melanie und Lena warten."

"Du wirst noch alles erzählen!", drohte Kevin ihm.

Marcel seufzte. "Das werde ich, aber nicht jetzt. Ich hab’s wirklich eilig."

"Na gut. Dann beeil dich mal."

"Danke", sagte Marcel und schob sich an Kevin vorbei in die Kabine zurück.

Er trocknete sich ab, zog sich schnell an, rubbelte die Haare rocken, bürstete sie, föhnte schnell und raffte dann ein paar Sachen zusammen.

"Bis später", rief er und raste aus der Kabine zurück zu seinem Wagen.

Hier saß Lena in ihrem Kindersitz und hielt Melanies Handy in der Hand, während ihre Mutter auf dem Beifahrersitz schlief.

Leise stieg Marcel ein und lächelte Lena an. Bevor Lena etwas sagen konnte, bedeutete Marcel ihr still zu sein, er wollte Melanie ein wenig schlafen lassen.  
So leise wie möglich startete er den Wagen und fuhr im Schritttempo vom Parkplatz.

Er schaffte es ruhig genug zu fahren, so dass Melanie erst kurz erwachte, als sie in Unna ankamen. "Schlaf weiter", wünschte er, "Lena und ich gehen hoch."

"Ok", flüsterte Melanie nur und schloss wieder die Augen.

"Lena, komm, wir gucken mal, was du heute schon mitnehmen willst. Alles, was wir vergessen, holen wir dann später."

"Ok", sagte Lena und griff nach Marcels ausgestreckter Hand.

Marcel lächelte unwillkürlich, als sie die Treppe hochstiegen.

"Ich will aufschließen", sagte Lena, als sie vor der Wohnungstür ankamen.

Marcel reichte ihr den Schlüssel.

Lena lächelte stolz und schloss die Tür auf.

Marcel folgte ihr in die Wohnung. Im Flur standen zwei gepackte Taschen, offensichtlich eine kleinere für Melanie, eine große für Lena - neben einer Sporttasche und ihrem Schulranzen.

"Dann lass uns noch mal in dein Zimmer gucken, was da noch so ist", meinte Marcel.

"Mama hat die Fillipferchen schon eingepackt. Und Trixy auch."

"Das wichtigste haben wir also", lächelte Marcel.

"Ja, genau. Und meine Lilifeebücher."

Marcel grinste schief. "Ja klar, die dürfen nicht fehlen."

"Ich nehme meine Schultasche und den Turnbeutel."

"Sehr gut", sagte Marcel. "Und ich nehm die beiden Taschen."

"Genau", nickte Lena wichtig und lief die Treppe wieder runter."

Marcel folgte ihr lächelnd.

Diesmal wachte Melanie auf, als Marcel den Kofferraum zuschlug.

"Sorry", sagte er, als er einstieg. "Du kannst noch ein bisschen schlafen, bis wir bei mir sind."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir keine Hilfe bin."

"Du musst dich ausruhen und gesund werden, damit hilfst du uns am meisten", sagte Marcel und fuhr los.

"Ich tu mein Bestes", versprach Melanie müde.

Marcel legte ihr kurz eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und strich beruhigend darüber. "Du schaffst das."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte sie.

"Du musst daran glauben", sagte Marcel.

"Hmm", machte Melanie nur leise.

"Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus", sagte Marcel leise.

"Wir sind doch gleich bei dir. Im Krankenhaus werde ich noch genug schlafen."

"Ok", sagte Marcel. "Aber du setzt dich brav hin, während Lena und ich einräumen."

"Ja, das... das mach ich. Vielleicht kann ich ja Lenas Bett testen."

"Genau", lächelte Marcel und steuerte seinen Parkplatz vor dem Haus an.


	12. Muschelnudeln

Er half Melanie aus dem Auto und nach oben in seine Wohnung, Lenas Sachen würde er später holen. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Zimmer, das inzwischen wirklich ein Mädchentraum in Rosa war.

"Das ist schön geworden", sagte Melanie lächelnd.

"Das ist toll! Das ist so toll!", war Lena völlig begeistert.

Marcel lächelte zufrieden. Hatte er doch richtig gelegen mit seiner Wahl.

Vorsichtig ging Melanie auf das Bett zu und ließ sich darauf sinken. Marcel sah ihr an, wie erschöpft sie war, das war in den letzten Tagen immer schlimmer geworden.

"Ich hole schnell Lenas Sachen, ja?"

Melanie nickte leicht. "Lenchen, komm mal her, ja?", bat sie ihre Tochter dann leise.

Marcel wartete noch, bis Lena bei ihrer Mutter war, dann ließ er die beiden allein um die Sachen aus dem Wagen zu holen.  
Er beeilte sich nicht, die beiden brauchten noch ein wenig Zeit alleine, und die wollte er ihnen lassen.

Unten zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass Dennis sich vielleicht doch gemeldet hatte. Aber noch immer war dort keine Nachricht.

Seufzend wählte er Dennis Nummer und wartete auf ein Freizeichen. In der Tat klingelte das Handy - und dann meldete sich Dennis. Marcel fühlte, wie sein Herz anfing zu klopfen.

"Dennis, ich bin’s", flüsterte er fast unhörbar.

"Marcel, was willst du?"

"Mit dir reden. Du... ich hab dir Nachrichten hinterlassen..."

"Ja, hab ich gesehen."

"Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?"

"Du hattest dich entschieden. Oder hast du deine Meinung geändert?" Dennis klang erschreckend kalt.

"Dennis ich hab mich nicht entschieden. Ich... Lena braucht mich. Und ich brauche dich."

"Ich brauche aber dein Kind nicht."

"Liebst du mich?"

Auf diese Frage bekam Marcel keine Antwort.

Er schloss die Augen und unterdrückte krampfhaft die aufsteigenden Tränen. "Keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort", flüsterte er.

"Es tut mir leid", kam es nur noch von Dennis.

"Was tut dir leid? Das du ein Jahr einfach so weg wirfst? Das du mich allein lässt, obwohl ich dich jetzt wirklich brauche?"

"Ich hab dich sehr gern, Marcel. Aber ich will kein Kind, wollte ich nie."

"Du hast es doch nicht mal versucht", flüsterte Marcel. "Du hast... du hast mich vor eine Wahl gestellt, die ich nicht treffen kann und dann entschieden, dass du alles weg wirfst."

"Marcel, darüber diskutiere ich nicht."

"Dann... dann war’s das?"

"Du kannst dich noch immer entscheiden."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Lena ist grade bei mir eingezogen", teilte er Dennis tonlos mit. "Und in einer Stunde bringe ich ihre schwerkranke Mutter ins Krankenhaus."

"Dann wünsche ich dir alles Gute."

"Mats hatte recht, du bist ein Mistkerl", flüsterte Marcel und legte auf, ehe Dennis antworten konnte.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er das Handy einsteckte. Das war es dann wohl mit seiner Beziehung. In seinem Magen wurde es eiskalt, als er darüber nachdachte, was ihm alles fehlen würde. Dennis, vor allem. Und das Wissen einen Partner zu haben.

Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt irgendwo verkrochen. In einem dunklen Zimmer, allein und... Aber das ging nicht. Er hatte keine Zeit dafür und er musste jetzt für Lena da sein.

Er atmete tief durch, wischte sich einmal über das Gesicht und griff dann nach Lenas Taschen.

Er würde das auch allein schaffen, ohne Dennis.

Mit diesem Entschluss stieg er die Treppe wieder hoch.

"Bin wieder da", rief er und ging sofort durch ins Kinderzimmer.

"Marcel!", lief Lena auf ihn zu und umarmte sein Bein.

"Hey Krümel", sagte er und ließ die Taschen fallen.

"Mama schläft", erzählte Lena leise. "Mama ist dolle krank."

Marcel nickte. "Ich weiß Kleine. Aber in der Klinik machen sie deine Mama wieder gesund."

"Ja, das hat Mama auch gesagt."

"Und solange bleibst du hier bei mir. Das kriegen wir hin, oder?"

"Ja, das kriegen wir", lächelte Lena ihn an.

Marcel erwiderte das Lächeln. "Wollen wir dann mal auspacken? Aber leise, damit deine Mama nicht aufwacht."

"Erst die Fillipferdchen", beschloss Lena kurzerhand.

Marcel lächelte und setzte sich einfach zu ihr auf den Boden. Anstatt einzuräumen spielten sie mit den kleinen Plastikpferdchen.  
Als Marcel schließlich auf die Uhr sah, war es schon fast soweit, dass sie wieder los mussten.

Er stand auf und berührte Melanie leicht an der Schulter. "Hey - wir müssen langsam los."

Melanie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an. "Hm?"

"Wollen wir langsam los?"

"Müssen wir wohl", flüsterte sie.

"Im Krankenhaus legst du dich hin und schläfst erstmal richtig. Da hast du dann Ruhe."

"Du passt auf Lena auf."

"Ja, natürlich. Und ich besuche dich. Und Lena auch, wenn es geht."

Melanie nickte und stemmte sich dann langsam hoch.

"Komm, ich helf dir", bot Marcel an und zog sie sanft hoch. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe runter, Lena im Schlepptau.

Er half Melanie ins Auto und stieg dann selbst ein.

Bis zum Krankenhaus fuhren sie etwa eine halbe Stunde, dort parkte Marcel direkt vor der Aufnahme und half Melanie aus dem Auto. Ein Pfleger schien sie schon zu bemerken, denn er kam mit einem Rollstuhl herausgeeilt und brachte Melanie so zur Aufnahme.

Marcel folgte mit Lena an der Hand.

Die Verantwortlichen erkannten gleich, wie schlecht es Melanie ging und brachten sie sofort auf ihr Zimmer, für alle weiteren Untersuchungen würde sie dann abgeholt werden. Hier auf dem Zimmer verabschiedeten sich Lena und Marcel auch von ihr.

"Du rufst mich an, wenn es was Neues gibt, ja?" bat Marcel sie.

"Mach ich, auf jeden Fall. Und du rufst an, wenn du irgendeine Frage hast. Und du, Mäuschen, rufst mich heute Abend an, damit ich dir gute Nacht sagen kann, ja?" Ganz fest schloss Melanie ihre Tochter in die Arme, man sah ihr an, wie schwer es fiel sie gehen zu lassen.

"Ich pass gut auf Lena auf", versprach Marcel ihr leise.

"Ich weiß", lächelte Melanie und hielt ihre Tochter weiterhin an sich gedrückt.

"Soll ich... euch noch nen Moment allein lassen?" fragte Marcel.

"Nein, ist schon ok. Komm, Mäuschen, geh mal zu Marcel. Ihr könnt mich morgen wieder besuchen, ja? Nach der Schule?"

Lena nickte. Sie drückte ihrer Mutter noch einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann zu Marcel.

"Dann... halt die Ohren steif, Melanie", wünschte Marcel und nahm Lena an die Hand.

"Bis morgen", sagte Melanie leise.

"Bis morgen, Mama", rief Lena ihr zu, dann verließen sie und Marcel das Krankenzimmer.

"So Krümel, ich hab Hunger", sagte Marcel als sie im Wagen saßen. "Du auch?"

"Jaa, was gibt es zu essen?“

"Ich dachte an Nudeln mit Tomatensauce", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, Nudeln mit Tomatensauce!", freute sich Lena. Erleichtert startete Marcel den Wagen, das war doch schon mal ein hoffnungsvoller Anfang.

"Und nachher nehmen wir für dich ein paar Malsachen mit", sagte Marcel. "Dann langweilst du dich nicht so, während ich beim Training bin."

"Ich mal dir ein Bild. Und Mama auch."

"Mach das. Deine Mama freut sich bestimmt darüber."

"Das kann sie sich dann ins Zimmer hängen."

Marcel lächelte sie im Rückspiegel an. "Und mein Bild kommt an den Kühlschrank, ok?"

"Ja, da male ich dich und Mama und mich."

"Das wird bestimmt ein schönes Bild."

"Aber erst Mittagessen!"

"Keine Angst, das vergess ich nicht", lachte Marcel. "Wir sind auch gleich da."

Lena knurrte nur in ihrem Kindersitz.

Wenig später parkte Marcel erneut vor seiner Wohnung und stieg aus.

"Magst du mir helfen?", schlug er vor, als sie in seiner Wohnung standen. "Oder spielen?"

Lena überlegte kurz. "Ich helf dir", sagte sie dann.

"Gut, dann komm mit." Er sah sich kurz um, dann nahm er einen Stuhl, schob ihn an den Herd heran und stellte Lena kurzerhand darauf. "Du musst aufpassen, wenn das Wasser kocht", wies er sie an und setzte einen großen Topf auf.

"Das kann ich", sagte Lena sofort. "Dann blubbert das Wasser."

"Ja, super", lobte Marcel sie. "Und ich guck mal, wie deine Mama die Tomatensauce macht." Er holte das Buch aus dem Wohnzimmer und schlug nach.

Zum Glück war die Tomatensauce extrem einfach. Lena liebte dicke Muschelnudeln und ihre Tomatensauce ohne Fleisch. Genau wie ich, dachte Marcel grinsend.  
Das mussten doch seine Gene sein. Muschelnudeln hatte er sogar da und holte sie gleich aus dem Schrank, die Sauce bereitete er aus Tetrapack und Tomatenmarktube selbst zu.

"Es blubbert!" rief Lena schließlich.

"Toll, dann können die Nudeln rein. Willst du das machen?", fragte Marcel und reichte ihr die Tüte, in der wohl noch genügend Nudeln waren.

Lena nickte sofort und kippte die Nudeln in das kochende Wasser. Marcel kippte noch etwas Salz darüber, dann ließen sie die Nudeln kochen.

"Wollen wir dann schon mal den Tisch decken?" fragte Marcel.

"Ich muss doch auf die Nudeln aufpassen!"

"Ok, dann passt du auf und ich decke den Tisch."

Wenig später war alles fertig, und Lena trug stolz die Nudeln auf den Tisch.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte er Lena. "Deine Mama hat erzählt, dass du gern Apfelsaft trinkst."

"Ja, Apfelsaft, aber ohne Wasser!"

"Kein Problem", grinste Marcel und goss ihnen beiden ein Glas Apfelsaft ein.

In dem Buch stand zwar, dass Melanie den Saft mit Wasser verdünnte, aber heute wollte Marcel seine Tochter mal verwöhnen.

"So, dann sag mal, ob dir die Sauce schmeckt", bat er ein wenig nervös.

Lena probierte ein wenig. "Bei Mama schmeckt sie anders. Aber es geht."

"Bei Mama schmeckts immer anders", sagte Marcel.

"Aber du lernst das schon noch", versuchte Lena ihn aufzumuntern.

Marcel lachte auf. "Wir üben ganz fleißig", versprach er.

"Ja, dann gibt’s jeden Tag Nudeln mit Tomatensauce!"

"Ähm... also... vielleicht können wir ja auch noch mal was anderes probieren", sagte Marcel schnell. "Fischstäbchen und so was. Das isst du doch auch, oder?"

"Ja, aber nur die eckigen." Was auch immer nichteckige Fischstäbchen waren, überlegte Marcel.

"Ich mache gute eckige Fischstäbchen", sagte er lächelnd und begann zu essen.

"Schön. Mit Kartoffelbrei und Ketchup." Auch Lena begann zu essen, sie piekte sich einfach eine Nudel auf und schaufelte damit Sauce.

Marcel grinste nur.

Das war seine Tochter - irgendwie kam unheimlich viel Stolz in ihm auf.

Lena war ein tolles Mädchen. Natürlich hatte er bisher wenig dazu beigetragen, aber sie war ihm in vielen Dingen so ähnlich.  
Und jetzt konnte er ein bisschen wieder gutmachen. Denn auf einmal hatte er wirklich das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben, nicht für seine Tochter dagewesen zu sein.

Damals war es ihm wie die richtige Entscheidung vorgekommen, aber inzwischen... vielleicht hätte er ja doch mehr an Lenas Leben teilhaben sollen. Er hatte so viel verpasst. Ihre ersten Worte, die ersten Schritte, die Einschulung...

Er bereute es wirklich seine Tochter kaum zu kennen. Eigentlich ja gar nicht.

Wenn es überhaupt etwas Gutes an der Situation gab, dann war es die Chance, die er jetzt erhielt, zumindest ein wenig nachzuholen und Lena kennenzulernen.  
Diese Chance würde er nutzen, beschloss er, diese letzte Chance würde er nicht verstreichen lassen. Melanie und Lena würde er nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen!

Und dafür brauchte er einen Kerl wie Dennis nicht!

Nein, von dem hatte er die Nase voll. Ein Mann der ihn im Stich ließ sobald es schwierig wurde, auf so einen Mann konnte er verzichten. Und offenbar hatte Dennis ihn ja auch nicht so geliebt, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Vermutlich war Lena eine günstige Gelegenheit gewesen, um mit ihm Schluss zu machen.

Der Gedanke tat weh, zumindest im ersten Moment. Dann sah er Lena an - und wusste sofort, was wichtiger war. Dass nur noch Lena zählte.

"Bist du traurig?" fragte Lena ihn in diesem Moment.

"Ein bisschen. Aber du bist ja hier, da kann ich doch gar nicht richtig traurig sein, Krümel", erklärte Marcel und lächelte sie an.

„Mama hat auch so geguckt, als Tobi weg gegangen ist", erzählte Lena.

Es war unglaublich, wie gut Lena ihn schon einschätzen konnte. "Mein Freund ist auch weggegangen", erzählte er deswegen.

Lena nickte. "Hat dein Freund auch ne Freundin?" fragte sie.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Aber er ist halt weggegangen." Hm, jetzt musste er Lena auch noch erzählen, dass er Männer liebte? Und dass sie es nicht weitererzählen durfte? Das war doch alles nur verkorkst!

Aber offenbar war das für Lena erstmal genug Erklärung. Vielleicht konnte er mit allem anderen ja warten, bis er irgendwann wieder einen Freund hatte.

Irgendwann... in ein paar Jahren. Im Moment ging Lena einfach vor, und so einfach war es nun mal auch nicht, einen Freund zu finden.

Vor allem für ihn nicht. Aber das musste auch nicht sein. Er hatte gute Freunde, und noch viel wichtiger, er hatte Lena!


	13. Nachmittagseinheit

"Also Krümel, hast du noch Hunger?" fragte Marcel.

"Hast du Eis da?"

"Eis?" fragte Marcel lachend. "Also keine Nudeln mehr?"

"Nein, wenn du Eis hast, dann nicht."

Marcel lachte erneut. "Na gut, dann guck ich doch mal."

"Ich mag Erdbeer. Und Schokolade. Und Banane. Und Vanille. Und Himbeer. Und..."

"Du magst alles Eis", grinste Marcel und wühlte in seinem Eisfach herum.

"Ja, und was hast du im Gefrierschrank?“

"Ich hab hier ne Packung Erdbeer-Vanille-Eis", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, das will ich!"

"Dachte ich mir", lachte Marcel und holte die Packung raus. "Die lassen wir kurz antauen, dann können wir die besser Essen, ok?"

Nicht ganz zufrieden sah Lena das Eis an. "Das kann auch im Mund schmelzen."

"Ein Vorschlag: wir räumen den Tisch ab und dann essen wir Eis."

"Na gut", murrte Lena und trug ihren Teller zur Spüle.

Marcel stellte schnell den Rest der Tomatensauce in den Kühlschrank. Es war noch genug da, das konnten sie dann gut morgen essen. Damit hatte er ein Problem weniger - die leidige Frage, was er kochen sollte.

"So und jetzt Eis!" rief Lena.

"Ja, gut", lächelte Marcel und begann ihr aufzufüllen. Dabei warf er kurz einen Blick zur Uhr. Langsam mussten sie sich dann auch fertig machen, wenn er nicht gleich viel zu spät kommen wollte.

"Iss noch auf, ich such mal deine Malsachen zusammen, ja?"

"Ok", sagte Lena und machte sich über ihr Eis her.

Marcel suchte inzwischen einige Dinge heraus, mit denen Lena sich beschäftigen konnte. Zu guter letzt lud er noch ein paar Spiele auf sein iPhone herunter, falls das Malen langweilig werden würde.

Und zur Not würden sich bestimmt die Mädels aus dem Fanshop um Lena kümmern. "So Krümel, fertig?"

"Ja, bin fertig. Muss nur noch...", fing sie an, dann hörte er ein lautes Klirren.

Marcel ließ den Rucksack fallen und lief in die Küche.

Lena stand in einer Ecke, weit weg vom Scherbenhaufen. Sie zitterte leicht, und in ihren Augen sammelten sich dicke Tränen.

"Oh Schatz", sagte Marcel und stieg über die Scherben. "Krümel, das ist nicht schlimm. Hast du dir weh getan?"

"Die... die Schüssel ist einfach runtergefallen", schluchzte Lena leise.

"Das passiert mir ständig", sagte Marcel und schloss sie fest in die Arme. "Das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm."

Er fühlte, wie der kleine Körper heftig zitterte. Hilflos strich er Lena über den Rücken. "Komm Krümel nicht weinen. Das war nur ne Schüssel. Solange du dir nicht weh getan hast, ist das wirklich überhaupt nicht schlimm."

Lena schluchzte leise, aber es schien ihm, als würde sie sich schon beruhigen.

Marcel drückte Lena einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Alles wieder gut Krümel?"

"Ich-ich-ich glaub schon", schluchzte sie leise.

Marcel lockerte seinen Griff und sah sie an. Sanft wischte er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte sie an.

Sie schniefte noch einmal kurz, dann nickte sie.

"Brauchst du ein Taschentuch Krümel?"

"Nein, das... das geht schon."

Marcel lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich feg schnell die Scherben weg und dann fahren wir los", sagte er. "Bleib einfach schön hier stehen, bis ich es sage, ja? Ich will nicht, dass du dir noch weh tust."

Lena nickte nur leicht, so ganz hatte sie die zerbrochene Schüssel noch nicht verarbeitet.

Marcel holte schnell seinen Handkehrer und fegte die Scherben zusammen. Dann suchte er den Boden ganz genau ab, ob er auch nichts übersehen hatte. Erst als er sicher, dass keine Scherbe mehr rumlag, sah er wieder zu Lena. "So Krümel, holst du deinen Rucksack? Der liegt in deinem Zimmer."

"Ja, mach ich", nickte Lena eifrig und lief los.

Marcel seufzte. Er würde auf jedenfall zu spät kommen. Hoffentlich nahm Jürgen ihm das nicht allzu übel...

Er zog sich schnell Schuhe und Jacke an, dann half er Lena dabei, damit es schneller ging, und gemeinsam liefen sie die Treppe hinunter.

Wenig später fuhr er los, allerdings weit weniger schnell, als er es wohl ohne Lena an Bord getan hätte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, sollte er einen Unfall haben. Also lieber vorsichtig fahren.

Allerdings kam er so auch erst zehn Minuten nach Trainingsbeginn an.

Er nahm Lena an die Hand und ging direkt zu Jürgen.

"Ah, Vater und Tochter. Die Frauen brauchen halt immer so lange im Bad, was?", grinste Jürgen ihn an.

"Ja, weißt du ja", grinste Marcel zurück, erleichtert, dass Jürgen offenbar nicht sauer war.

"Bring sie weg, und dann kommst du her. Ein paar Runden laufen, dann machst du hier mit."

Marcel nickte. "Ich beeil mich."

"Ok. Lena, du kannst in mein Büro. Aber bitte... mal auf dem Papier, und nirgendwo anders, okay?"

Lena nickte sofort. "Ich hab ihr genug Malsachen mitgenommen", fügte Marcel hinzu.

"Na, dann bring sie mal hoch. In fünf Minuten bist du hier, ok?"

Marcel nickte und brachte Lena dann hoch in Klopps Büro. "Wenn du hier rausguckst, kannst du uns sehen", sagte er und zeigte Lena eins der Fenster.

"Oh ja! Guck mal, da ist Mats. Oder ist das da Mats? Oder das?"

Marcel lachte. "Der zweite war Mats. Und das neben ihm ist Neven."

"Neven", wiederholte Lena und beobachtete weiter die trainierenden Spieler.

"Also Krümel, ich geh mich jetzt umziehen und in ein paar Minuten siehst du mich dann auch da unten."

"Und ich guck dir zu."

"Genau. Oder du malst was schönes."

"Ja, mach ich."

Marcel lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss, ehe er das Büro verließ.

Hoffentlich ging alles gut! Lena war zwar schon ein großes Mädchen, aber sie in einer fremden Umgebung eine Stunde alleine zu lassen?

Obwohl er eigentlich keine Zeit hatte, machte Marcel einen Umweg zum Fanshop und bat eines der Mädchen dort, ab und an nach Lena zu sehen.

"Mach ich", versprach Jenny und lächelte ihn an.

"Du bist ein Schatz, danke", sagte Marcel und lief dann zur Kabine um sich umzuziehen.

Er brauchte wirklich nicht lange, das Haarband schob er sich im Gehen über den Kopf.

"Bin da!" rief er Klopp im Laufen zu, dann begann er mit den Aufwärmrunden.

Das registrierte der Trainer mit einem Nicken.

Marcel sah kurz in Richtung des Bürofensters und winkte. Er sah einen Schatten, der sich bewegte, offenbar war Lena noch immer da oben und sah ihnen zu.

Er lächelte unwillkürlich. Seine Tochter, das war ein tolles Gefühl.

Lächelnd lief er seine Aufwärmrunden, dann lief er zu seinem Trainer.

Er konnte noch einige Elemente des Trainings mitmachen, und auch das folgende Trainingsspiel.

"Und habt ihr Melanie ins Krankenhaus gebracht?" fragte Mats, als sie eine kleine Pause einlegten.

"Ja, und das war wohl höchste Zeit. Sie ist inzwischen erschreckend schwach."

"Sie sah auch gar nicht gut aus", sagte Mats.

Marcel nickte nur. "Jetzt ist sie in guten Händen."

"Und Lena auch", meinte Mats. "Du schuldest mir übrigens ein Mittagessen."

"Mittagessen?", fragte Marcel verständnislos nach.

Mats nickte. "Ich wurde heute Mittag entführt. Von einem Haufen wahnsinnig neugieriger Fußballer. Als ich dann endlich zum Essen kam, war alles kalt und ich hatte außerdem keine Zeit um mir was Neues zu bestellen. Also schuldest du mir eindeutig ein Mittagessen."

Marcel nickte. "Danke. Ich lad dich ein. Morgen gibt’s bei uns Nudeln mit Tomatensauce, und übermorgen Fischstäbchen."

Mats lachte. "Alles schon geplant, ich bin begeistert."

"Die Sauce ist heute übrig geblieben. Also, was magst du?", grinste Marcel ihn an.

"Fischstäbchen", grinste Mats zurück.

"Okay, also übermorgen", grinste Marcel. "Kartoffelbrei und Ketchup dazu? Oder was anderes?"

"Nein, das klingt super", sagte Mats.

"Echt? Ich kann noch so was Gesundes wie Gemüse dazu machen.“

"Was sagt Lena denn zu so einem Vorschlag?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Sie weiß noch nichts von dem Gemüse. Aber sie ist auch nicht besonders mäkelig, meinte Melanie."

"Na gut, wenn du möchtest darfst du ein bisschen Grünzeug dazu machen."

"Dann wird Melanie auch stolz auf mich sein", grinste Marcel. "Aber jetzt sollten wir weitermachen."

Mats nickte zustimmend und sie gesellten sich wieder zu den anderen.

Nach dem Training lief Marcel sofort hoch in Jürgens Büro. Bei den Journalisten, die ihn bestürmten, entschuldigte er sich kurz, dann war er schon wieder weg.

Lena saß auf dem Boden und malte. Sie sprang auf, als er zur Tür reinkam.

"Hey, Krümel, alles klar?"

"Ich hab dich gesehen!" sagte Lena sofort. "Du bist gelaufen und dann habt ihr ganz komische Sachen gemacht."

"Wir haben mit dem Ball gespielt. Damit wir am Wochenende gewinnen." Und vor dem Spiel musste er noch einiges organisieren.

"Darf ich auch mitspielen?" fragte Lena.

"Wir können nachher spielen, hm? Ich muss mich erstmal duschen gehen, und dann können wir noch mal auf den Platz."

"Ok", sagte Lena.

"Wartest du hier noch ein bisschen? Ich beeile mich auch."

"Ok, ich mal noch ein bisschen", sagte Lena.

"Ja, mach das, Krümel", lächelte Marcel sie an und strich ihr über die Haare. "Bis gleich!"

Er lief zurück in die Kabine, wo er sich schnell auszog und unter die Dusche stellte.

"Wann stellst du uns deine unerwartete Freundin mal vor?", fragte Sven, der neben ihm duschte.

"Meine Freundin?" fragte Marcel verwirrt.

"Die kleine Blonde."

"Ach du meinst Lena", lachte Marcel.

"Ja, genau, die meine ich", tat Sven so, als hätte er sich an den Namen nicht erinnert.

"Tu nicht so, Mats hat mir von der Entführung erzählt", grinste Marcel. "Und keine Angst, ihr lernt Lena schon noch kennen."

"Sie ist auf jeden Fall ziemlich süß. Und eindeutig deine Tochter."

"Ja, das ist sie... nicht nur vom Aussehen her."

"Sie ist also auch unpünktlich, erzählt dämliche Witze und braucht ne Stunde im Bad?"

Marcel schnaubte empört! "Meine Witze sind nicht dämlich!"

"Nur manchmal", beschwichtigte ihn Sven.

"Manchmal?" rief Marco von gegenüber und grinste breit. "Selbst meine Schwestern erzählen bessere Witze als Schmelle."

"Pah, meine Witze sind große Klasse!", behauptete Marcel.

"Die sind eine Klasse für sich", meinte Sven lachend.

Marcel schnaubte nur leise, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Er drehte das Wasser voll auf und begann sich abzuspülen.  
Dann beeilte er sich noch mehr sich anzuziehen, die Haare grob zu trocknen und seine Sachen zusammenzuwerfen.

"Marcel immer mit der Ruhe", sagte Mats plötzlich neben ihm. "Lena ist in guten Händen, da musst du dir in der Eile nicht alle Beine brechen."

"Sie ist alleine oben in Kloppos Büro."

"Na komm, inzwischen wird Kloppo bei ihr sein."

"Na gut, der wird sie schon beschäftigen."

"Eben. Und gut auf sie aufpassen. Wahrscheinlich hat Lena ihn schon komplett um den Finger gewickelt."

"Ich hoffe, sie hat nichts angestellt. Ich war eben ja nur kurz da..."

"Mach dich nicht verrückt Marcel."

"Ja, ich weiß..." Inzwischen waren die Haare trocken genug, befand er, und verabschiedete sich schnell.

Mats hatte ausgesehen, als hatte er noch was sagen wollen, aber Marcel hatte jetzt einfach keine Zeit dafür. Jürgen hatte bestimmt anderes zu tun, als Babysitter zu spielen.  
Also eilte er die Treppe hoch und klopfte gar nicht erst an die Bürotür, sondern riss sie einfach auf.

"Sorry, ich hab mich beeilt, aber die Jungs..."

"Ist schon ok. Hast du noch ein bisschen Zeit? Ich hab noch nicht erraten, was das hier wird." Jürgen saß hinter Lena auf dem Sofa und betrachtete das Bild vor ihr auf dem Boden.

"Ja, klar", sagte Marcel überrascht und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Deine Lena ist echt nen liebes Mädchen."

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Marcels Lippen und er zu seiner Tochter, die konzentriert auf dem Boden saß und malte.

"Das ist... was ist das? Grün und da gelbe Punkte... sind das die Jungs beim Training?"

Lena nickte heftig und strahlte Jürgen an. "Ja. Das hier ist Marcel", sagte sie und deutete auf einen Punkt. "Und das ist Mats."

"Das ist ja toll geworden", lobte Jürgen sie.

Marcel trat zu ihnen und kniete sich zu Lena auf den Boden. "Das müssen wir Mats unbedingt zeigen", sagte er.

"Ja, komm mit", stand Lena sofort auf.

"Immer langsam", lachte Marcel. "Ich glaube Mats ist schon weg. Aber er kommt übermorgen zum Fischstäbchenessen."

"Ja, Mats kommt mit Fischstäbchen!"

Erneut lachte Marcel. "Genau. So und jetzt packen wir zusammen, Jürgen muss bestimmt noch arbeiten. Und wir müssen nach Hause."

"Marcel?", hielt Jürgen ihn auf.

"Ja?" fragte Marcel und sah auf.

"Morgen bist du pünktlich", stellte der Trainer einfach nur fest.

"Natürlich", sagte Marcel.

"Und Lena hast du irgendwo untergebracht."

Marcel nickte, auch wenn er noch keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wo er Lena unterbringen konnte.

"Gut. Dann macht euch einen schönen Tag", wünschte Kloppo.

"Bis morgen Jürgen", sagte Marcel und nahm Lena an die Hand.

Die hielt das Bild in der Hand und sah sich um. "Wir müssen die Stifte noch mitnehmen."

"Stimmt", sagte Marcel und sammelte schnell die Stifte ein. "Hast du dann alles?"

"Ja, hab ich. Ist alles im Rucksack, Jürgen und ich haben vorhin schon eingepackt."

"Dann sag Jürgen Tschüss und dann können wir", lächelte Marcel.

"Ja... tschüß, Jürgen!"

"Bis bald Lena", sagte Jürgen.

Marcel verabschiedete sich auch schnell und ging mit Lena an der Hand nach unten.


	14. Gedanken

"So Krümel, dann auf nach Hause", sagte Marcel, als er den Wagen aufschloss.

Lena kletterte gleich in ihren Kindersitz und ließ sich anschnallen Marcel warf seine Sachen in den Kofferraum und stieg ein.

In gemäßigtem Tempo ging es zurück nach Hause.

Für den ersten Tag war das bisher gar nicht schlecht gelaufen, dachte Marcel. Er musste sich jetzt nur darum kümmern, dass Lena morgen irgendwie untergebracht war. Morgens Schule - da konnte er sie hinfahren, aber nach der Schule?

Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer.

Ob Lena nach der Schule in einen Hort gehen konnte? Auf Dauer konnte er ja schlecht die Gutmütigkeit der Mütter ihrer Mitschüler ausnutzen. Und am übernächsten Tag würde es sogar schon wieder ins Hotel gehen - da konnte er Lena ja schlecht mitnehmen. Oder?

Das alles war viel zu kurzfristig gekommen. Hätte er doch nur ein bisschen länger Zeit gehabt, dann hätte er was organisieren können.

Innerlich raufte er sich die Haare - vor Lena sollte er sich solche Gesten verkneifen. Für dieses Wochenende würde er wohl die Hilfe von einer Mutter in Anspruch nehmen müssen, Melanie hatte ja einige Telefonnummern in das Buch geschrieben.

Oder sollte er seine Mutter anrufen? Vielleicht konnte sie ja für ein paar Tage kommen. Sie würde sicher gern Zeit mit Lena verbringen - und Lena würde sie mögen, das wusste Marcel.

"So Krümel, da wären wir", sagte er und parkte auf seinem angestammten Platz.

Marcel bekam keine Antwort. Er drehte sich um - und sah, dass Lena in ihrem Kindersitz schlief.

"War wohl zu viel für sie", wisperte er. Aber kein Wunder, der Tag war extrem anstrengend gewesen.

Leise stieg er aus und hob Lena behutsam aus ihrem Sitz. Schlaftrunken ließ sie sich an seinen Körper fallen und schlief gleich weiter.

Ganz vorsichtig trug er sie nach oben und ins Kinderzimmer. Er legte sie auf ihr Bett, deckte sie fürsorglich zu und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.

Melanie würde bestimmt schimpfen, weil Lena ohne Zähneputzen ins Bett gegangen war, aber das würde eine Ausnahme bleiben.

Außerdem würde sie vielleicht zum Abendbrot noch mal aufwachen, dann konnte er sie danach noch bettfertig machen. Er fühlte sich ebenfalls erschöpft, als er sich mit dem Buch aufs Sofa setzte und erst einmal genau Lenas Freundinnen studierte. Mehrere Mütter hatten sich angeboten, Lena nach der Schule zu betreuen, bei einigen stand auch dabei, dass die Mütter froh waren, wenn die eigene Tochter beschäftigt war und sie so Zeit für andere Dinge hatte.

Also würde er wohl erstmal die Mutter von Paula anrufen. Lena hatte ja erwähnt, dass Paula wohl ihre beste Freundin war.

Zugegebenermaßen etwas nervös wählte er die Nummer und lauschte dem Freizeichen. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie sich meldete, und Marcel sich vorstellte. "Ähm - Marcel hier. Ich bin der Vater von Lena."

"Oh Hallo", sagte Paulas Mutter. "Melanie hatte mir schon gesagt, dass Sie bestimmt anrufen werden."

"Ja, das ist gut, dass Melanie Sie schon vorgewarnt hat. Sie ist heute ins Krankenhaus gegangen, und ich brauch gerade am Anfang Hilfe, zumindest, bis ich eine Idee für eine dauerhafte Lösung habe."

"Lena ist hier immer willkommen."

"Das ist lieb", sagte Marcel erleichtert. "Ich... ich muss sie morgen nach der Schule irgendwie unterbringen. Bis vier oder halb fünf."

"Kein Problem", sagte Paulas Mutter. "Dann kommt Lena einfach mit zum schwimmen. Soll ich sie auf dem Rückweg dann bei Ihnen vorbeifahren?"

"Das wär klasse, aber ich wohne in Dortmund..."

"Das macht nichts", sagte sie.

"Das ist lieb, dann geb ich Ihnen mal die Adresse durch", begann Marcel Stadtteil, Straße und Hausnummer zu zitieren.

"Ok, dann bringe ich Lena nach dem Schwimmen bei Ihnen vorbei", sagte Paulas Mutter.

"Schön, das vereinfacht die Sache. Danke." Er durfte dann nur nicht vergessen, Lenas Schwimmsachen einzupacken - glücklicherweise hatte Melanie wohl daran gedacht sie in die Tasche zu stopfen.

"Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Paulas Mutter.

Auch Marcel verabschiedete sich und legte auf. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück. Zumindest der morgige Tag würde funktionieren.

Als nächstes sollte er vermutlich seine Mutter anrufen, ob sie am Wochenende kommen konnte.

Sie sagte - wie er gehofft hatte - zu, nicht nur, um ihm zu helfen - was ja selbstverständlich wäre - sondern auch, um Lena kennenzulernen.

Damit fiel wirklich eine große Last von seinen Schultern. Wie es dann nächste Woche weiterging konnte er sehen, aber die nächsten Tage waren erstmal abgedeckt.

Er schloss die Lider und schlief augenblicklich ein.

***

Marcel hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber er wurde davon wach, dass jemand ihn an der Schulter rüttelte.

Müde schlug er die Augen auf - und sah in das Gesicht seiner Tochter. "Hey Krümel - ausgeschlafen?"

Lena nickte. "Ich hab Hunger", sagte sie.

"Dann komm", versuchte Marcel sich aus der unbequemen Haltung aufzusetzen. "Brote mit Wurst und Käse?"

Lena nickte.

Inzwischen war Marcel aufgestanden und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Dann gucken wir mal, ob da was für dich dabei ist."

"Hast du die Bärchenwurst?" fragte Lena.

"Bärchenwurst? Nein, was ist das?"

"Na Wurst in Bärchenform", sagte Lena.

Marcel nickte, stimmt, so etwas hatte er mal im Supermarkt gesehen. "Kaufen wir morgen, ja? Ich hab Mortadella da, die ist auch lecker.“

"Na gut", sagte Lena großzügig.

Schnell deckten sie auf und setzten sich an den Tisch. Neben der Mortadella mochte Lena auch Käse, Salami und Leberwurst - und war pappsatt, als sie den letzten Bissen in den Mund schob.

"Ich hab vorhin übrigens mit Paulas Mutter telefoniert", erzählte Marcel.

"Und was hat Paulas Mama gesagt?"

"Das du morgen nach der Schule gern mit zu ihnen gehen kannst. Und danach mit zum schwimmen", sagte Marcel.

"Oh ja, schwimmen gehen ist toll!", freute sich Lena.

Marcel war erleichtert. Er hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass Lena vielleicht keine Lust dazu hätte. Aber sie war einfach schnell zu begeistern, das machte vieles leichter.

"Und am Wochenende kommt meine Mutter. Deine andere Oma", erzählte er weiter.

Lena sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Andere Oma?"

Marcel nickte.

Sie überlegte noch ein wenig weiter. "Wie ist die Oma so?"

Marcel lächelte. "Omas sind immer toll. Die Verwöhnen einen und kochen nur Lieblingsessen."

"Ja, Omas sind toll", strahlte Lena ihn an. "Meine Oma - also, die andere Oma - die kocht mir immer Milchreis."

"Oh lecker", sagte Marcel.

"Macht die Oma das auch?"

"Klar. Und Pfannkuchen. Meine Mutter macht ganz großartige Pfannkuchen", sagte Marcel mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Oh ja, Pfannkuchen mag ich auch."

"Vielleicht kannst du die Oma ja überreden, dir welche zu machen", meinte Marcel grinsend.

"Ja, das mach ich. Wie lange bleibt sie?"

"Wusste sie noch nicht. Aber aufjedenfall das ganze Wochenende."

"Schön", nickte Lena.

"So, wir wär’s, wenn wir jetzt deine Mama anrufen und ihr Gute Nacht sagen?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, und dann liest du mir was vor."

"Klar", sagte Marcel und stand auf um das Telefon zu holen.

Er wählte die Nummer von Melanies Telefon und wartete, bis sie sich meldete. "Hi, Marcel hier. Wie sieht es aus bei dir?"

"Gut. Wir sind grade fertig mit dem Abendessen. Und bei dir?"

"Wir sind auch gerade fertig. Und Lena wollte dir gute Nacht wünschen, bevor sie ins Bett geht."

"Dann gib sie mir", bat Melanie.

"Klar", lächelte Marcel und drückte Lena das Gerät in die Hand.

Lena begann sofort los zu erzählen, von ihrem Tag, von Jürgen, von dem was sie gemalt hatte und von ihrer anderen Oma, die ihr Pfannkuchen machen sollte.

Marcel hörte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu, er musste Melanie also gar nichts mehr erzählen, das hatte Lena dann schon alles erledigt.

Hoffentlich beruhigte Melanie das und zeigte ihr, dass es Lena und ihm gut ging und sie sich voll darauf konzentrieren konnte, wieder gesund zu werden.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich Lena von ihrer Mama und gab ihm das Handy zurück.

"Melanie? Ich bin’s wieder", meldete er sich.

"Lena scheint es ja echt gut zu gehen."

"Ja, sieht so aus. Morgen ist sie nach der Schule bei Paula und am Wochenende kommt meine Mutter. Die nächsten Tage sind also gut geplant", sagte er.

"Schön." Melanie klang wirklich erleichtert.

"Und wie geht es dir wirklich?" fragte Marcel leise.

"Ich habe hier endlich Ruhe, das tut gut. Die ersten Untersuchungen sind gelaufen, morgen geht es weiter, und dann beginnt die Therapie."

"Was genau heißt das?" fragte Marcel.

"Für die nächsten Wochen muss ich dann hier bleiben und bekomme die Chemotherapie."

"Können wir dich denn jederzeit besuchen kommen?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, das ist kein Problem. Du musst Lena nur drauf vorbereiten, dass dieses Zeug fiese Nebenwirkungen hat. Auch Haarausfall."

Marcel seufzte. Wie sollte er das denn machen? "Ich versuchs..."

"Du machst das schon", war Melanie zuversichtlich.

"Irgendwie...", murmelte Marcel.

"Bestimmt. Noch sind die Haare auch dran, das dauert noch ein bisschen."

"Also... ich denke morgen können wir erst Abends kommen", wechselte Marcel das Thema. "Wenn Paulas Mutter Lena wieder hergebracht hat."

"Ja, das ist auf jeden Fall ok."

"Gut", sagte Marcel. "Dann machen wir das so."

"Ich freu mich drauf. So, und jetzt bringst du meinen Schatz ins Bett?"

"Ich les ihr noch was vor und dann wird geschlafen", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Du machst das schon", lächelte Melanie hörbar. "Also, schlaft gut - bis morgen."

"Bis morgen Melanie."

Sie legten auf, dann sah Marcel zu Lena. "So, und wir beide bringen dich jetzt ins Bett, ja?"

"Aber erst vorlesen!"

"Erst Zähneputzen, dann gehst du ins Bett, und dann lese ich dir was vor, ok?"

"Zähneputzen ist doof."

"Aber du hast doch so eine tolle pinke Zahnbürste!"

"Zähneputzen ist trotzdem doof!"

"Aber du willst doch keine Löcher in den Zähnen kriegen, oder?"

Lena sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Und deswegen musst du deine Zähne putzen."

Lena schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor.

"Komm, wir decken schnell ab, dann putzen wir die Zähne, und dann hast du es schon hinter dir."

"Du putzt dir auch die Zähne?" fragte Lena nach.

"Wenn du willst, dann mache ich das."

Lena nickte. "Wenn du putzt, dann putzt ich auch."

"Okay, dann haben wir einen Deal." War vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, die Zähne jetzt schon zu putzen, dann kam er nicht so leicht auf die dumme Idee noch zu naschen.  
Außerdem war er müde, vermutlich würde er nicht sehr viel länger als Lena aufbleiben.

Der Tag war einfach anstrengend gewesen, nicht nur für Lena. Außerdem hatte er Angst zu grübeln, da war es viel besser, früh schlafen zu gehen. Schlafen und nicht über Dennis nachdenken.

Schnell stand er auf, bevor er diesen Gedanken noch weiter verfolgen konnte, und deckte ab. Anschließend putzen sie, wie versprochen, beide die Zähne und machten Lena bettfertig.

"So, was soll ich dir denn vorlesen?" fragte Marcel, als Lena schließlich im Bett lag.

"Such dir was raus", bat Lena.

"Ok", sagte Marcel und griff sich eins der Prinzessin Lillifee Bücher. Er setzte sich an ihr Bett und begann vorzulesen.

Lena war wirklich müde, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr die Augen zufielen und sie einschlief.

Erleichtert legte Marcel das Buch zur Seite und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Er ließ die Tür einen Spaltbreit offen und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Vor dem laufenden Fernseher setzte er sich auf das Sofa. Er schaltete ziemlich wahllos herum, bis er bei einer der vielen Krimisendungen hängen blieb.

Lange hielt er jedoch nicht durch, als er merkte, dass er dem Inhalt nicht mehr folgen konnte, ging er auch ins Bett.

Und trotzdem lag er dann doch wach. Ein Arm ausgestreckt, auf dem kalten Laken neben sich und in der Gewissheit, dass Dennis hier nie wieder neben liegen würde.  
Er hatte ihn geliebt, wirklich geliebt. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr tat es weh. Denn offenbar waren die Gefühle einseitig gewesen.

Dennis hatte es wohl einfach... nett gefunden, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, aber allenfalls nur nett, sonst hätte er nicht sofort schliss gemacht.

Warum hatte er das nur nie gemerkt?

Dennis musste ihm einiges vorgespielt haben.

"Ach scheiße", flüsterte er und rollte sich zusammen. Das tat einfach beschissen weh. Das, was sie seit einem Jahr gehabt hatten, hatte Dennis einfach weggeworfen.

Er schluckte krampfhaft. Er würde nicht wegen diesem Mistkerl weinen!

Er hatte sich richtig entschieden, ganz klar. Aber das half nicht viel - es tat trotzdem scheiße weh.

Er schniefte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Es würde auch ohne Freund gehen. Es gab Millionen Menschen die keinen Freund oder Freundin hatte. Verdammt, Mario und Kevin waren auch Single und die beiden wirkten damit nicht unglücklich.

Außerdem hatte er eine große Aufgabe, eine Aufgabe, die jetzt im Nebenzimmer schlief. Also sollte er sich wirklich am Riemen reißen.

Mit dem Gedanken an Lena konnte er sich jetzt ablenken. Und langsam schlief er schließlich auch ein.


	15. Besuch im Krankenhaus

Der Wecker holte Marcel zu gefühlt nachtschlafender Zeit aus den Träumen. Für einen Augenblick lag er orientierungslos da, dann wurde ihm klar, warum er so früh aufstehen musste: Lena musste in die Schule.

Das hieß, er musste aufstehen und Frühstück machen. Dann Lena wecken, sich duschen und anziehen, Lena pünktlich in der Schule abliefern und dann zum Training hetzen.

Nicht lange zögern, sagte er sich, sondern los. Also stand er auf, deckte schnell den Frühstückstisch, ging dann zu Lena und weckte sie, half ihr beim Waschen und Anziehen, und während sie ihre Schultasche packte, sprang er schnell unter die Dusche. "Hast du alles, Krümel?"

Lena nickte.

"Auch die Schwimmsachen? Badeanzug, Duschgel, Handtuch?"

"Ja, ich hab mein Handtuch von Prinzessin Lillifee dabei", sagte Lena.

"Ja, dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen", grinste Marcel sie an. "Dann komm, Krümelchen, wir müssen los."

Marcel nahm Lena wieder an die Hand und lief mit ihr nach unten zum Auto.

Der Weg zur Schule dauerte nicht so lange wie erwartet, so dass Marcel Lena nicht nur überpünktlich abliefern konnte, sondern sogar noch Zeit hatte am Lehrerzimmer nach Lenas Klassenlehrerin zu fragen.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihr, ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg machte

Der Tag lief wie geplant - das Training war hart, machte aber Spaß, und am Abend lieferte Paulas Mutter Lena wie besprochen wieder ab.

Er unterhielt sich noch einen Moment mit ihr, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Weg machte.

Langsam fühlte er sich besser in seiner Rolle als Vater. Er lernte wichtige Menschen in Lenas Leben kennen und allmählich konnte er erahnen, wie es in den nächsten Wochen weitergehen konnte.

Gut, Wochen war vielleicht übertrieben. Er hatte einen Plan für die nächsten drei bis vier Tage.

Aber es war nicht so schwer gewesen einen Platz für Lena zu finden wie er befürchtet hatte, also würde er es auch in Zukunft schaffen.

Natürlich konnte er Lena nicht ständig zu ihren Freundinnen abschieben, aber bestimmt würde Jürgen nicht nein sagen, wenn er sie ab und an mal mit zum Training brachte. Gestern hatte es gut geklappt, warum sollte das nicht wieder gehen?

Sie hatte ruhig in seinem Büro gesessen und gemalt. So lange dauerte das Training im Normalfall ja auch nicht - eine Stunde, anderthalb - die anderen Termin würde er auch auf den Vormittag legen können.

Andere Väter schafften so was auch, wenn sie Vollzeit arbeiteten. Also würde er das auch hinkriegen.

Trotz seiner unregelmäßigen "Arbeitszeiten" würde er es schaffen.

Jetzt musste er es aber erstmal schaffen, Lena wieder ins Auto zu kriegen. Sie waren eh schon spät dran, aber er wollte Melanie unbedingt noch besuchen. Schließlich würde er schon die nächsten zwei Tage nicht dazu kommen.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen, und danach musst du ganz schnell ins Bett gehen, ja?", bat er Lena und schnallte sie an.

"Wieso?"

"Es ist schon ganz spät, und wenn wir jetzt noch zu Mama wollen, wird es noch später."

"Und wenn ich noch gar nicht müde bin?"

"Nachher bist du bestimmt ganz müde", lächelte Marcel sie an.

Lena sah ihn ziemlich skeptisch an. "Meinst du?"

"Ganz bestimmt. Aber jetzt fahren wir erstmal los, ja?"

Lena nickte heftig.

"Ok", lächelte Marcel und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Dann stieg er ebenfalls ein und sie fuhren los. Sie kamen gut durch und waren schon zwanzig Minuten später auf dem Parkplatz der Klinik angelangt.

"Krümel, ich weiß nicht, wie es der Mama heute geht", versuchte Marcel sie auf dem Weg vorzubereiten. "Sie ist bestimmt wieder ganz müde."

"Mama ist oft müde", sagte Lena. "Aber die machen sie hier wieder gesund und dann ist sie nicht mehr müde."

"Ja, aber während sie sie gesund machen, wird Mama noch müder werden."

"Ok", sagte Lena, auch wenn sie offenbar nicht wirklich verstand, warum.

"Ich erklär dir das zu Hause, ok?"

Lena nickte und klammerte sich fester an seine Hand. So ganz geheuer war ihr das Krankenhaus nicht. Vor ihnen wurde ein Mann in einem Krankenhaushemd in einem Rollstuhl geschoben und es roch komisch.

Marcel hielt ihre Hand ganz fest, er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Kinder es hier nicht mochten. Aber sie würde sich schon daran gewöhnen. "Na komm, da vorne ist der Fahrstuhl, und dann sind wir fast da."

Lena nickte erneut.

Je näher sie dem Zimmer kamen, in dem Melanie lag, desto fester krallten sich Lenas Fingerchen in Marcels Hand.

"Da sind wir", sagte Marcel und klopfte an die Tür.

Nach einem Augenblick öffnete er sie vorsichtig und blickte hinein, so, dass Lena noch nichts sehen konnte.

Melanie lag in dem Bett am Fenster. Sie sah auf und lächelte, als sie Marcel erkannte. Erleichtert, dass sie relativ normal aussah, schob er die Tür weiter auf und zog Lena mit sich in das Zimmer.

Das Bett neben Melanie war leer. "Wurde vorhin entlassen", sagte sie leise. "Morgen kommt eine neue Patientin."

"Dann kann ich ja bei dir schlafen", freute sich Lena und stürmte auf ihre Mutter zu.

"Hallo mein Schatz", sagte Melanie.

"Mama!", strahlte sie und kuschelte sich an sie.

"Meine Kleine, wie geht’s dir? War es schön mit Paula?"

"Ja, wir waren schwimmen! Im Tiefen!"

"Im Tiefen? Toll!"

Marcel trat langsamer näher und betrachtete die beiden. Man merkte, wie eng die Beziehung zwischen den beiden war.

Marcel nahm sich einen Stuhl und zog ihn sich an Melanies Bett.

"Ihr macht das gut zusammen", lächelte Melanie erst Lena, dann Marcel an.

"Wir bemühen uns", grinste Marcel. "Aber das klappt bisher ganz gut, oder Krümel?"

"Ja", nickte Lena nachdrücklich.

"Und wie hast du in deinem neuen Bett geschlafen?"

"Ganz toll! Das ist ein echtes Prinzessinnenbett!"

Melanie lächelte und strich Lena übers Haar.

"Bei Paula haben wir Musik gemacht. Mit Trommeln."

"Na das hat dir bestimm gefallen, hm?" lächelte Melanie.

"Ja, nur Paulas Mama fand das nicht so toll."

"Paulas Nachbarn vermutlich auch nicht", meinte Marcel.

Melanie lachte leise. "Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Aber immerhin ward ihr auch schwimmen, hm?"

Lena nickte und begann wieder zu erzählen, was sie beim Schwimmen alles erlebt hatte.

Marcel sah, wie Melanie den Besuch und die Anwesenheit ihrer Tochter genoss. Und trotzdem sah man ihr die Krankheit immer mehr an. Das würde auch Lena irgendwann auffallen.  
Sie war schwach, hob kaum mal den Kopf aus dem Kissen, blass war sie, und ihre Haare waren stumpf.

Bisher hatte sie stark sein müssen, wegen Lena, aber jetzt, wo ihr diese Sorge abgenommen war, verließ sie die Kraft offenbar.

"Haben die Ärzte schon etwas gesagt?", fragte Marcel sie leise.

Melanie sah zu Lena und schüttelte den Kopf. Offenbar wollte sie darüber nicht reden, während Lena zuhörte.

Marcel hielt kurz die Hand mit ausgestecktem Daumen und kleinem Finger an Ohr und Kinn, woraufhin Melanie nickte.

"Morgen lern ich meine andere Oma kennen", sagte Lena in diesem Moment.

"Oh, erzählst du mir dann von ihr, Schatz?" Melanie hatte Marcels Eltern kurz kennengelernt, aber das war schon mehr als sieben Jahre her.

Lena nickte. "Marcel hat gesagt, dass ich Pfannkuchen bekomme. Und Milchreis!"

"Na, das muss ja eine tolle Oma sein!"

"Omas sind immer toll", sagte Marcel.

"Ja", lächelte Melanie ihn an. "Und Papas auch."

Marcel schluckte leicht. Damit war er gemeint. Daran hatte er sich immer noch nicht ganz gewöhnt. Dass er für Lena die Verantwortung hatte, das war ok, aber dass er ihr Papa war, das war noch immer irgendwie... irreal.

Daran würde er sich wohl noch gewöhnen müssen.

Und eigentlich, wenn man es rational betrachtete - war es doch auch schön.

Er lächelte leicht. Es war schön. Vor allem, weil Lena ja vermutlich sein einziges Kind bleiben würde.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er einen Arm um das Mädchen

Lena drehte den Kopf und strahlte ihn an.

"Na, Krümel - wollen wir langsam wieder los?" Es wurde inzwischen wirklich spät.

Melanie nickte. "Du musst morgen ja in die Schule Schatz, da musst du ausgeschlafen sein."

Lena nickte, meinte dann aber, "Ich bin gar nicht müde!"

"Wenn wir zu Hause sind und du dein Bettchen siehst, dann wirst du bestimmt müde", sagte Marcel.

"Nein, ich will bei Mama bleiben!"

"Schatz das geht nicht", sagte Melanie.

"Aber da ist doch das Bett für mich."

"Dein Bett ist bei Marcel, Schatz", sagte Melanie.

"Aber da ist doch eins."

"Komm mal her Krümel", sagte Marcel und hob Lena auf seinen Schoß. "Deine Mama braucht Ruhe, damit sie ganz schnell gesund wird. Und deshalb muss sie ganz viel schlafen. Das wäre für dich ganz langweilig."

Lena überlegte einen Moment. "Aber ich darf sie wieder besuchen?"

"Natürlich. Vielleicht kannst du ja mit deiner Oma herkommen, die freut sich auch, deine Mama mal wieder zu sehen", sagte Marcel.

"Hat Oma Mama schon mal gesehen?"

"Ja, aber das war bevor du geboren wurdest. Da waren deine Mama und ich noch auf der Schule."

"Und du wolltest nicht mit Mama zusammen sein?"

"Ähm... das... also... das erklär ich dir mal in Ruhe, ja?"

"Hm, na gut", murmelte Lena.

"So und jetzt gib der Mama noch einen Kuss", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, gut..."

Marcel ließ sie wieder von seinem Schoß, damit sie Melanie Gute Nacht sagen konnte.

Sie küsste ihre Mutter kurz und umarmte sie fest, dann ließ sie sie wieder los. "Gute Nacht, Mama."

"Nacht mein Schatz. Schlaf gut und träum schön."

Marcel lächelte leicht. "Erhol dich gut", wünschte er Melanie und drückte kurz ihre Hand.

Melanie lächelte. "Danke", flüsterte sie.

"Ist es ok, wenn meine Mutter morgen mit Lena herkommt?"

"Natürlich."

"Schön. Krümel, kommst du?"

"Bis morgen Mama", sagte Lena und winkte, ehe sie nach Marcels Hand griff.

Schnell fühlte Marcel sie aus dem Krankenhaus, und sie fuhren nach Hause.

Er hatte gehofft, dass Lena während der Fahrt müde werden würde, aber sie war immer noch hellwach, als sie ausstiegen.

Trotzdem musste sie ins Bett, also gingen sie ins Bad, putzten Zähne und machten sie auch sonst fertig.

"Ich bin nicht müde", verkündete Lena, als sie in ihrem Bett saß.

Marcel deckte sie trotzdem zu. "Du musst aber trotzdem schlafen, Krümelchen."

"Aber ich will nicht."

"Du musst doch morgen wieder in die Schule. Und wie würde das aussehen, wenn du da einschlafen würdest?"

"Ich schlafe nicht ein", sagte Lena sofort.

"Na komm, leg dich hin, und ich lese dir noch ein Buch vor."

"Aber ich werde nicht schlafen", sagte Lena.

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Ich will lieber spielen."

"Ach Lena... du kannst morgen spielen, mit der Oma."

"Aber ich will jetzt mit dir spielen."

"Nein, Lena, das geht jetzt nicht. Also, was soll ich dir vorlesen?"

"Warum geht das nicht?"

"Weil morgen doch Schule ist."

Lena sah ihn trotzig an.

"Lena, bitte..."

"Aber ich bin nicht müde!"

"Mach die Augen zu, und ich les dir ein Buch vor. Ich habe hier ein neues Buch für dich, das kennst du noch gar nicht."

Zögernd legte sich Lena hin.

"Komm, Augen zu", bat Marcel sie.

Lena schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Doch, bitte, Lena."

"Ich schlaf trotzdem nicht", brummte Lena und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Marcel lächelte leicht und begann vorzulesen. Es war ein Kinderbuch, das er selbst als Kind geliebt hatte, und das er extra für Lena besorgt hatte.

Er musste diesmal bis zum Ende der Geschichte lesen, bis Lena von der Müdigkeit übermannt wurde. Sie war stur, genau wie er, aber der Tag war mindestens genauso anstrengend gewesen wie gestern.

Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer - direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Er war selbst ebenfalls völlig geschafft.

Er war froh, dass morgen seine Mutter kam und ihm ein bisschen helfen würde. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.


	16. Bauchweh

Der nächste Morgen begann hektisch. Er musste neben den Vorbereitungen fürs Frühstück auch gleich seine Sachen fürs Hotel packen, da er nach dem Training kaum Zeit dafür haben würde. Schließlich musste er da Lena von der Schule abholen, dann seine Mutter vom Bahnhof und dann mussten sie noch irgendwas essen bevor er sich auf dem Weg zum Flughafen machte.

Lena jammerte und maulte, weil es ihr zu stressig war, mochte kaum etwas zum Frühstück essen und ihn schließlich an der Schule nicht wegfahren lassen.

"Krümel, es sind doch nur ein paar Stunden, dann komm ich wieder", versuchte Marcel sie zu beruhigen.

"Komm mit in die Schule", bat Lena und sah ihn mit ihren ausdrucksvollen Augen bittend an.

"Das geht nicht. Ich muss zum Training."

"Dann komme ich mit."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Guck mal, du siehst hier doch deine ganzen Freunde. Und Schule macht doch auch Spaß."

"Aber du sollst nicht wegfahren."

"Das geht nicht anders Krümel."

"Dann fahre ich mit."

Marcel seufzte. "Ich bring dich noch in dein Klassenzimmer, aber dann muss ich wirklich los. Und du musst hier bleiben, damit du was lernst. Lesen und Schreiben und so was."

"Ich hab Bauchweh..."

"Wirklich?" fragte Marcel ein wenig panisch. Was sollte er denn dann machen?

"Ja, wirklich. Da", deutete sie auf ihren Bauch.

"Ok, dann... dann red ich kurz mit deiner Lehrerin und dann kommst du mit. Du kannst dich bei uns im Verein bestimmt irgendwo hinlegen..."

Er nahm Lena an die Hand und ging zum Lehrerzimmer.

Dabei zerbrach er sich den Kopf, was er jetzt machen sollte. Wenn es Lena schlecht ging, dann konnte er sich ja nicht unbeaufsichtigt in einer fremden Umgebung lassen. Aber er konnte auch das Training nicht ausfallen lassen.

"Ah, Hallo, Lena, guten Morgen, Herr Schmelzer", begrüßte die Lehrerin sie. "Gibt es etwas?"

"Lena sagt, dass sie Bauchweh hat", sagte Marcel und sah die Lehrerin ziemlich hilflos an.

Die Lehrerin lächelte ihn beruhigend an, dann hockte sie sich vor Lena. "Wo tut es denn weh?", fragte sie, "und wie dolle ist es denn?" Nach ein paar Fragen und vorsichtigem Streicheln des Bauchs stand sie wieder auf. "Ist halt ein bisschen viel im Moment für Lena", erklärte sie dann. "Lassen Sie sie mal hier, und wenn es schlimmer wird, rufen wir Sie an. Wie können wir Sie erreichen, ich glaube, wir haben keine Handynummer von Ihnen?"

"Ähm klar", sagte Marcel und gab der Lehrerin die Handynummer. "Ich hab das Handy aber nicht immer dabei, das geht beim Training nicht."

Die Lehrerin nickte. "Dann... könnten Sie uns dann hier die Erlaubnis geben, mit Lena im Zweifelsfall zum Arzt zu fahren? Das wird heute nicht der Fall sein, aber es könnte ja immer etwas passieren."

"Natürlich", sagte Marcel sofort. "Und wenn was ist, können Sie auch bei uns in der Geschäftsstelle anrufen, die würden mir dann bescheid sagen."

"Das ist gut, dass Sie irgendwie erreichbar sind. Könnten Sie die Nummer auch noch aufschreiben?"

Schnell notierte Marcel die Nummer.

"Dann ist alles ok, danke. Lena, wollen wir dann mal in die Klasse gehen?"

"Ich will aber mit Marcel fahren", sagte Lena sofort.

"Das geht nicht, Lena, du willst doch was lernen. Heute Mittag siehst du Marcel doch wieder." Fragend sah sie Marcel an.

"Ich hol sie ab", nickte Marcel.

"Ok, siehst du Lena, die paar Stunden schaffst du schon."

"Und denk dran Krümel, nachher holen wir die Oma ab", sagte Marcel und hoffte sie damit ein bisschen aufheitern zu können.

Doch das hatte den entgegengesetzten Effekt, denn Lena griff schnell nach seiner Hand. "Will nicht, dass du weggehst."

"Krümel ich muss los", sagte Marcel sanft aber eindringlich. "Ich komm sonst zu spät zum Training."

In Lenas Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

"Nicht weinen, bitte", sagte Marcel und zog Lena in seine Arme.

"Du bleibst hier, ja?", fragte sie leise.

"Ich kann nicht..."

"Doch, kannst du."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lena, komm, wir müssen los, gleich fängt die Stunde an", rettete Lenas Lehrerin ihn.

Marcel drückte Lena noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand dann auf. "Bis nachher Krümel."

Die traurigen, verlorenen Augen verfolgten ihn im Geiste, bis er am Trainingsgelände angekommen war.

In ein paar Minuten hatte er einen Physiotermin, zu dem er grade noch so pünktlich kam. Anschließend Training, dann hatte er noch genug Zeit ein paar Sachen in seine Tasche zu werfen, die er am Morgen vergessen hatte, bevor er Lena von der Schule und seine Mutter vom Bahnhof abholen musste.

"Soll ich dich nachher abholen Marcel?" fragte Mats ihn. "Deine Mutter braucht doch am Wochenende bestimmt das Auto, da wär’s doch umständlich, wenn es hier auf dem Parkplatz steht."

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee. das wär lieb von dir", freute sich Marcel über das Angebot.

"Mach ich gern", grinste Mats.

"Dann... bis später, ok?" Marcel musste sich jetzt wirklich beeilen.

"Bis später", sagte Mats.

Marcel verabschiedete sich schnell von ihm und den anderen Mitspielern und eilte dann los. Tatsächlich schaffte er es, mit Lena an der Hand pünktlich am Bahnhof zu stehen.

Lena ging es wieder besser, offenbar hatte ihre Lehrerin recht gehabt und die Bauchschmerzen waren vom Stress gekommen.

Kelly hatte ihn in der Kabine noch beruhigt und erzählt, dass sich bei Kindern alles mögliche auf den Bauch niederschlägt - Angst, Stress, sogar Zahnschmerzen meldeten sich wohl oft genau da.  
Er hatte sich trotzdem den ganzen Vormittag Sorgen gemacht. Und Vorwürfe, weil er Lena allein gelassen hatte.

Aber jetzt stand sie zwar etwas schüchtern, aber kerngesund neben ihm und hielt ihr Plüschpferd im Arm.

"Da vorn", sagte Marcel plötzlich, als er seine Mutter in der Menschentraube entdeckte. "Da vorn ist die Oma."

"Wo?", fragte Lena und reckte den Kopf, konnte aber außer einer Menge Bäuche und Hintern nichts sehen.

"Da", sagte Marcel und deutete nach vorn. Seine Mutter hatte sie in diesem Moment ebenfalls entdeckt und winkte.

Noch immer konnte Lena nichts erkennen. Marcel lächelte und ging dann mit Lena ein paar Schritte auf seine Mutter zu.  
Jetzt schien auch Lena zu ahnen, welche der Fahrgäste ihre Oma war.

"Hallo Mama", sagte Marcel, als seine Mutter sich endlich zu ihnen durchgekämpft hatte.

"Marcel", umarmte sie ihren Sohn kurz, aber herzlich, dann hockte sie sich vor Lena, die nicht genau wusste, wie sie diese fremde Frau begrüßen sollte.

"Du bist also Lena", begrüßte sie ihre Enkelin lächelte.

"Und du... meine Oma?"

Marcels Mutter nickte.

"Hallo... Oma?"

"Na komm mal her meine Kleine", sagte sie und zog Lena in eine Umarmung. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann streckte Lena die Arme aus und umarmte ihre Oma.

Marcel seufzte erleichtert. Die Hürde hatten sie erfolgreich gemeistert.

"Wollen wir dann nach Hause fahren? Ich hab noch ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit, bis wir los müssen." Zu allem Überfluss stand ein Auswärtsspiel an, und das leider nicht in der Nachbarschaft.

Seine Mutter nickte und nahm Lena an die Hand. "Würdest du meinen Koffer nehmen?" bat sie Marcel.

"Ja, natürlich", griff Marcel sofort zu.

Schnell gingen sie zum Parkplatz, wo sich seine Mutter um Lena kümmerte, während er den Koffer in den Kofferraum lud.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause war Lena ruhig und starrte nur so vor sich hin.

"Ich kann dir übrigens das Auto hierlassen", sagte Marcel zu seiner Mutter. "Mats holt mich nachher ab."

"Oh, das ist schön, dann können wir mal zusammen zur Mama fahren, was, Lena?"

Lena nickte leicht.

Kaum hatte Marcel geparkt, stieg seine Mutter aus und öffnete die Tür für Lena. "Kommst du da alleine raus?"

"Klar, der Krümel ist schon ein großes Mädchen", grinste Marcel und zwinkerte Lena zu.

Vorsichtig lächelte Lena. Irgendwie schien ihr das alles unheimlich zu sein, und das tat Marcel unheimlich leid. Sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal richtig eingewöhnt, da ließ er sie mit einer wildfremden Frau alleine.

"Sag mal, Mama", sagte Marcel und sah nun zu seiner Mutter. "Lena und ich würden unglaublich gern Pfannkuchen essen..."

Sofort lächelte seine Mutter, auch sie hatte schon das Problem verstanden - und wusste, dass Liebe auch bei Kindern durch den Magen ging. "Hast du alles da? Eier, Milch, Mehl? Und was ihr drauf haben wollt?"

Marcel nickte. "Hab ich geholt, als ich wusste, dass du kommst", grinste er.

"Bist ein Schatz", lächelte seine Mutter. "Also hoch mit euch. Und ihr müsste beide mithelfen, ja?"

Lena war inzwischen aus ihrem Sitz geklettert und hatte sich sofort Marcels Hand geschnappt.

"Na komm, mein Krümelchen", lächelte er sie an, und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hoch.

"Wie geht’s denn Papa?" fragte Marcel, während sie die Treppe hochgingen.

"Kannst du es dir nicht vorstellen? Er ist Opa und weiß nichts davon? Aber ansonsten geht es."

Marcel seufzte. "Und Martin ist vermutlich auch begeistert, dass er Onkel ist und nichts wusste...."

"Er war ziemlich sauer. Auch, dass du sie einfach... dass du dich davor gedrückt hast."

"Mist", sagte Marcel. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass Martin so denken würde. Deshalb hatte er seinen Bruder auch noch nicht angerufen.

"Er kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Außerdem haben wir was anderes..."

"Was anderes?"

Seine Mutter sah bedeutungsvoll zu Lena.

Marcel hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, worauf seine Mutter hinaus wollte, nickte aber. "Na Krümel, willst du wieder aufschließen?" fragte er Lena.

"Ja, gib mir den Schlüssel", forderte Lena ihn auf.

Marcel lächelte und gab ihr den Wohnungsschlüssel.

Kurz darauf standen sie in der Küche, Lena mit einem Küchenhandtuch als Schürze umgebunden, und bereiteten den Teig für die Pfannkuchen vor. "Du machst das ganz prima, Lena", lobte Marcels Mutter sie immer wieder.

Marcel beobachtete erleichtert, dass Lena langsam zugänglicher wurde und auch wieder anfing zu erzählen. Gerade nach den Problemen am Morgen hatte er noch immer ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Aber es ging halt nicht anders und er wusste, dass Lena bei seiner Mutter in den besten Händen war. Er würde vieles dafür tun, dass er jetzt für Lena da sein könnte, aber es ging nicht.

"So, der Teig ist fertig", sagte seine Mutter in diesem Moment.

"Jetzt machen wir Pfannkuchen?", war Lena richtig aufgeregt.

Marcels Mutter nickte. "Ja und du bekommst gleich den ersten."

"Mit Nutella?"

Marcel grinste. "Klar. Ich ess meinen auch am liebsten mit Nutella."

"Schleckermäulchen, alle beide", lächelte Marcels Mutter.

Marcel lachte, während er das Glas mit Nutella aus dem Schrank holte. Außerdem deckte er Marmelade und Zucker auf, alles drei fand er lecker auf Pfannkuchen.

"Dann setz dich mal hin Krümel, dann bring ich dir deinen Pfannkuchen", sagte Marcel.

Sofort kletterte Lena von dem Hocker, auf dem sie gestanden hatte, und lief zu ihrem Stuhl am Esstisch.

Marcel lächelte und hielt seiner Mutter dann den Teller hin, damit sie den Pfannkuchen aus der Pfanne darauf gleiten lassen konnte. "Bei mir gehen die Biester spätestens jetzt immer kaputt", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Manches müssen Omas doch besser können."

"Stimmt", sagte Marcel und brachte Lena ihren Pfannkuchen.

Er strich Lena Nutella auf den Pfannkuchen und half ihr dabei ihn zusammenzurollen.

"Dann probiert mal Krümel", sagte er.

"Hmm", machte Lena und biss schnell ab.

Marcel lachte leise, als er ihre leuchtenden Augen sah. Der Pfannkuchen schmeckte ihr ganz offensichtlich.

"Wenn du Oma lieb bittest, macht sie dir morgen vielleicht noch mal welche", wisperte er ihr zu.

"Oder Milchreis?" fragte Lena und lächelte ihn mit Nutellaverschmiertem Mund an.

Marcel lachte leise. "Na, Mama - was meinst du, Milchreis morgen?"

"Das müsste zu schaffen sein", meinte seine Mutter.

"Hab ich doch gesagt, Omas sind lieb!", lächelte Marcel sie an.

Lena nickte und mampfte weiter zufrieden ihren Pfannkuchen.

Völlig unvermittelt klingelte es an der Tür. "Oh, das muss Mats sein!", sprang Marcel auf.

"Dein Pfannkuchen ist fast fertig", rief seine Mutter ihm hinterher.

"Ich mach schnell auf, dann komm ich, ja?"

"Gut und ich mache schnell noch einen für Mats. Er mag doch Pfannkuchen, oder?"

"Bestimmt", grinste Marcel und öffnete die Tür. Wenig später stand Mats vor ihm. "Komm rein, meine Mutter macht uns Pfannkuchen."

"Oh, da sag ich nicht nein", sagte Mats sofort grinsend. "Wir müssen uns aber beeilen."

"Machen wir, komm, setz dich in die Küche."

Mats folgte ihm. "Hallo Frau Schmelzer", begrüßte er Marcels Mutter.

"Hallo Mats, schön Sie wiederzusehen!"

"Ja ist ne ganze Zeit her", lächelte er. Dann sah er zu Lena. "Hallo Lena."

"Hallo Mats", grüßte ihn Lena mit vollem Mund.

Mats lachte. "Nutella, hm?"

"Ja, Nutella", grinste Lena ihn an.

"Ich liebe Nutella", sagte Mats und lächelte Lena an.

Marcel beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Lena. "Mats war mal im Fernsehen und hat Werbung für Nutella gemacht."

"Echt?" fragte Lena mit großen Augen.

"Ja", grinste Mats. "Ich kann es dir zeigen, wenn wir morgen wiederkommen."

Lena nickte sofort begeistert.

Dann erst zögerte Mats und sah Marcel an. "Wenn... wenn es dir recht ist..."

"Ja klar", sagte Marcel. Lena hatte sofort einen Draht zu Mats gefunden und Mats offenbar auch zu ihr. Das erleichterte einiges, denn Mats war nun mal so was wie sein bester Freund.

Inzwischen hatte Marcels Mutter auch einen weiteren Pfannkuchen für Mats fertig, so dass er und Marcel schnell essen konnten.

Dann verabschiedete sich Marcel schweren Herzens von seinem Krümel. Er machte es schnell, wünschte ihr viel Spaß mit Oma, küsste sie kurz, umarmte sie fest - und zeigte ihr, dass er das Filipferdchen auch eingepackt hatte.

"Ich bring dir deinen Papa morgen gesund wieder", versprach Mats Lena.

Die Kleine sah ihn mit großen, traurigen Augen an.

"Den Blick hat sie von dir", sagte Mats vorwurfsvoll in Marcels Richtung, dann hob er Lena hoch. "Die Zeit wird ganz schnell vorbeigehen. Und solange machst du ganz viele tolle Sachen mit deiner Oma. Und ehe du dich versiehst, ist dein Papa wieder da."

Lena schniefte leise. "Papa soll hier bleiben!" Hatte sie wirklich Papa gesagt? Hatte sie Marcel wirklich Papa genannt?"

Mats sah hilflos zu Marcel - der mit großen Augen halberstarrt dastand - und dann weiter zu Marcels Mutter.

Marcel trat langsam auf sie zu und schloss sie ganz fest in seine Arme. Sie hatte wirklich Papa gesagt. "Krümelchen. Ich muss los, und ich kann dich wirklich nicht mitnehmen. Aber weißt du was? Du isst jetzt weiter Pfannkuchen - schaffst du mehr als fünf? Dann machst du irgendwas schönes mit Oma, und dann gehst du ins Bett. Und morgen Nachmittag kannst du mich mit Oma im Fernsehen sehen. Und dann bin ich schon fast da."

Lena zog die Nase hoch und sah ihn mit tränenerfüllten Augen an. "Aber du sollst hier bleiben."

"Das geht nicht. Der Jürgen, der mit dem Bart und der Brille, der will, dass ich morgen Fußball spiele. Und Jürgen, der ist so was wie mein Lehrer. Und einem Lehrer muss man doch immer gehorchen."

Lena nickte leicht, das verstand sie.

"Na siehst du", lächelte Marcel. "Ich werde ganz toll spielen, für dich. Und wenn ich mal winke, dann winke ich dir zu, ja? Dann denke ich nur an dich."

"Und du bist auch bestimmt ganz bald wieder da?" fragte Lena mit zitternder Stimme.

"Ja, morgen Abend, versprochen."

"Ganz bestimmt?"

Marcel nickte leicht. "Rufst du mich heute Abend an?"

"Das machen wir", sagte seine Mutter. "Und jetzt ab mit euch, sonst bekommt ihr noch Ärger."

"Danke, Mama", lächelte Marcel sie von der Tür aus an, dann verschwanden sie.


	17. Im Flugzeug

"Oh man", sagte Mats als sie unten in seinem Wagen saßen. "Noch eine Minute länger und ich hätte Lena eingepackt und mitgenommen."

Marcel seufzte. "Heute vor der Schule war es genauso. Da hatte sie dazu noch Bauchweh."

"Alles ziemlich viel für die Kleine, oder?"

"Erst ist der bisherige Papa weg, irgendein komischer Typ taucht auf, den sie drei Mal sieht, und der sie dann mitnimmt, und die Mama ins Krankenhaus bringt. Eine Nacht ist sie bei diesem Typen, und dann wird sie schon wieder weitergeschoben."

"Ja der Zeitpunkt ist extrem ungünstig", sagte Mats.

"Nächste Woche werde ich so viel wie möglich für sie da sein. Vielleicht kann sie auch noch mal mit zum Training. Oben bei Jürgen sitzen. Oder vielleicht kommt sie mit irgendwem mit und kann das Training richtig angucken."

"Wie lange kann deine Mutter denn bleiben?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Sie würde sicher alles tun um lange hier zu bleiben, aber... es ist wohl besser, wenn Lena und ich erstmal wirklich zusammenfinden - und meine Mutter dann kommt, wenn wir sie wirklich brauchen."

Mats nickte. "Und Dennis. Hat er die Kleine nun schon kennengelernt?"

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens zuckte Marcel zusammen. "Nein."

Mats warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Doch Marcel zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Was ist los Marcel?"

"Er will Lena nicht kennenlernen", murmelte Marcel kaum verständlich.

"Dann ist er ein Idiot", sagte Mats. "Willst du mit so einem Kerl echt zusammensein? Der deine Tochter nicht kennenlernen will?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Marcel. Ja, Mats hatte recht, aber dafür vermisste er Dennis noch zu sehr.

Erneut sah Mats zu Marcel und seufzte leise. "Sorry. Ich... es geht mich ja auch eigentlich gar nichts an."

"Nein, ist schon gut... hast ja recht."

"Aber du liebst ihn offenbar noch, also sollte ich nicht auf ihm rumhacken."

Ein wenig überrascht sah Marcel ihn an. So eine Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet.

Mats sah inzwischen wieder auf die Straße und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Am liebsten hätte er Marcel gesagt, was er wirklich von Dennis hielt, aber das half Marcel im Moment nicht weiter.  
Marcel brauchte jemanden, der ihm beistand - und ihm keine Vorwürfe machte.

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann bin ich jedenfalls da", sagte Mats leise. "Ich glaube, Lena und ich kommen gut miteinander klar, das sollte also kein Problem sein."

"Das ist lieb von dir. Vielleicht kannst du abends mal vorbeikommen, ich kann ja abends nicht mehr weg."

"Mach ich gern", sagte Mats und lächelte.

"Schön. Wir können uns dann einfach eine gemütliche Zeit machen, ja?"

Mats nickte. "Ganz entspannt und ruhig."

"Kann ich im Moment echt gebrauchen."

"Ist ne ganze Weile her, dass wir was zusammen gemacht haben", sagte Mats leise. "Außerhalb vom Fußball mein ich."

Ja, das stimmte. Marcel hatte viel Zeit mit Dennis verbracht, natürlich, schließlich waren sie fest zusammengewesen. Und Mats hatte halt Abstand gehalten, weil er Dennis nicht mochte.  
Es war schade gewesen, aber eben nicht zu ändern.

"So, da sind wir. Pünktlich auf die Minute", sagte Mats.

Erleichtert atmete Marcel auf. "Dann lass uns mal einchecken."

Mats nickte und parkte den Wagen. Schnell stiegen sie aus, schnappten sich ihr Gepäck und gingen dann so schnell wie möglich zum Check-in-Schalter.

Wenig später saßen sie nebeneinander im Flieger und warteten auf die Startfreigabe.

"Hoffentlich geht es Lena gut", murmelte Marcel.

"Bestimmt geht es ihr gut. Deine Mutter hat dich doch groß gekriegt, dann schafft sie das Wochenende mit Lena auch.“

"Ich weiß, dass meine Mutter sich gut um Lena kümmern wird. Aber Lena... du hast doch gesehen, wie sie geweint hat."

"Ja, natürlich hat sie geweint Aber sie kriegt sich auch wieder ein. Es ist halt alles neu für sie.“

"Ich bin neu für sie. Und was mache ich? Lasse sie gleich wieder allein", murmelte Marcel.

"Ja, das ist wirklich nicht schön. Aber du hast doch keine Wahl - kannst sie ja schlecht mitnehmen ins Hotel."

"Ich... naja... ich hatte schon gedacht, dass ich sie nächste Woche beim Heimspiel vielleicht..."

"Dass du sie mitnimmst?"

Marcel nickte leicht. "Ich kann sie doch nicht ständig irgendwo abgeben. Ich muss das natürlich noch mit Jürgen besprechen, aber... Lena stört doch niemanden."

"Na, ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Sprich vorher am besten mal mit Kelly, ja?"

Marcel nickte. "Mach ich."

"Ich werd auch ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, ok?"

Marcel lächelte Mats dankbar an.

"Ist doch klar. So, und du Flugliebhaber, gleich geht’s los.“

"Super", brummte Marcel und kontrolliert noch einmal seinen Gurt. Irgendwie konnte er so viel fliegen wie er wollte, das Abheben und Landen machte ihn immer wieder nervös.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. In der ganzen Hektik hatte er seinen iPod zu Hause vergessen, also würde wohl oder übel auf Musik verzichten müssen.

Auf einmal fühlte er etwas an seiner Hand. Ein Kabel, offensichtlich. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und sah, dass Mats' Handy in seiner Hand lag, mit Kopfhörer. "Komm, entspann dich nen bisschen."

Am liebsten hätte er Mats in diesem Moment umarmt und ganz fest gedrückt. "Danke", sagte er.

Er enttüddelte die Kopfhörer und steckte sie sich in die Ohren. "Hörbuch oder Musik?", fragte Mats.

"Egal", sagte Marcel. Mats kannte ihn schließlich gut genug und würde schon was Passendes aussuchen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann startete Musik, kurz darauf folgte eine Stimme, die ihm erzählte, welches Buch er gerade hörte. Lächelnd schloss er wieder die Augen.

Es war wirklich ein gutes Buch. Kein Krimi, so etwas las Mats nicht, sondern irgendwas aus der Fantasy-Ecke.

So war er ziemlich enttäuscht, als der Flieger einige Zeit später zum Landeanflug ansetzte, das Buch aber noch nicht fertig war.

"Kannst heute Abend weiterhören", versprach Mats. "Ich weiß, wie das ist, gerade bei dem Buch unterbrochen zu werden.

"Danke", sagte Marcel. "Ist das auch wieder eine von deinen komischen Reihen?"

"Nicht komisch, aber ja, ist der erste Band einer Reihe."

"Hm... vielleicht sollte ich den Büchern mit den Halbnackten Kerlen auf dem Cover dann doch mal ne Chance geben. Wenn die so spannend sind, wie das hier..."

"Das ist eines der Bücher mit nem halbnackten Kerl drauf", grinste Mats. "Und ja, Nalini Singh schreibt immer so spannend."

"Oh", machte Marcel und grinste dann.

"Ah, also auch angefixt?", lachte Mats ihn an. "Sind alle so gut."

"Bei den Covern hatte ich halt was anderes erwartet", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, das sagen viele. Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, warum die ausgerechnet so was da vorne drauf gepackt haben."

"Naja... weils hübsche Kerle sind?" schlug Marcel grinsend vor.

"Gut, ist für dich natürlich ein Argument", lachte Mats, aber irgendwie klang er dabei unsicher.

Marcel sah ihn fragend an.

"Wobei damit ja so einige Männer die Bücher nicht lesen werden."

"Du hast sie trotzdem entdeckt", stellte Marcel fest.

"Ich kenn mich aus in dem Genre, da achtet man irgendwann nicht mehr auf die Cover, sondern nur noch auf den Inhalt."

Marcel nickte. Vermutlich war das so. Er selbst las nicht wirklich viel, auch wenn er gern mal ein Hörbuch hörte. Aus welchem Genre war ihm dabei ziemlich egal, Hauptsache es war spannend und lenkte ab.

Und dieser Roman konnte das auf jeden Fall. Er freute sich förmlich darauf, später weiterlesen zu können.

Aber erstmal musste er jetzt dieses verdammte Flugzeug verlassen.

"Gleich hast du es geschafft", grinste Mats, als er Marcels Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das so genießen kannst", murmelte Marcel.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zu fühlen, wie das Flugzeug so viel Kraft hat, dass es gar nicht mehr anders kann als abzuheben..."

"Auf dem Boden ist es auch schön", brummte Marcel.

"Auf dem Boden wären wir sicher ne halbe Woche unterwegs", murrte Mats.

"Aber es wäre sicherer."

"Naja, ich weiß ja nicht... gibt schon nen Haufen Autounfälle...", gab Mats zu bedenken.

"Könnt ihr euch nen anderes Thema suchen?" zischte Kevin von hinten.

"Was denn?", fragte Mats nach.

Kevin warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

"Willst du lieber neben Marcel sitzen? Dann könnt ihr euch gegenseitig die Ohren voll heulen."

"Ich heule nicht!" kam es fast zeitgleich von Kevin und Marcel.

"Doch, tut ihr beide. Rumheulen, uns normalen Menschen die Augen voll heulen."

Kevin schnaubte. "Als ob ich jemals heulen würde!"

"Rumheulen, volljammern, nerven..."

Kevin beugte sich vor, soweit es sein Gurt zuließ und schlug Mats kräftig gegen den Oberarm.

"Au, ey, ich werde hier verprügelt!"

"Da stehst du doch drauf", rief Marco lachend von der anderen Seite des Gangs.

"Pass mal auf, worauf du alles stehst!"

"Oho, jetzt schlottern mir aber die Knie", grinste Marco breit.

"Mario? Hau ihn mal", forderte Mats ihn auf.

Mario sah erst Marco und dann Mats an. "Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

"Weil der sonst unausstehlich wird. Und das wirst du auch nicht wollen!"

Nun grinste auch Mario. "Also zu mir ist Marco immer ganz lieb."

"Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen", seufzte Mats.

"Och Matsi, nicht traurig sein", sagte Kevin und wuschelte Mats durch die Locken.

"Lass deine unlegalen Grabbeln von meinem Kopf!", fauchte Mats.

Marcel grinste, hielt aber wohlweislich den Mund. Mats und seine Haare, das war ein Thema für sich.  
Sie fühlten sich bestimmt schön an, aber Marcel hatte es noch nicht ausprobiert. Er hing an seinen Fingern. Außerdem wollte er auch nicht, das ständig jemand an seinen Haaren rumzuppelte.

Es gab auch da so einige Kandidaten, die das gerne einmal machten, und er wurde auch immer nörgelig dabei.

"Sag mal Marcel...", sagte Mario gedehnt.

"Jaa?", fragte Marcel ebenso gedehnt zurück.

"Also... wie ist das jetzt eigentlich mit deiner Tochter? Ich mein weil du doch... naja... du weißt schon", druckste Mario herum.

"Weil ich was?", fragte Marcel nach, auch wenn er schon ahnte, was kommen würde.

"Na... du weißt schon... also... mit Dennis und so..."

"Was soll mit Dennis sein?" Es tat noch immer weh den Namen zu hören, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich dachte halt... du magst Frauen nicht. Also nicht so. Auf die Art..."

Marcel lachte leise, es war immer wieder nett Mario so rumdrucksen zu sehen. "Nein, ich mag Frauen nicht auf die Art. Aber ich mag meine Tochter, auch wenn sie mal ne Frau wird."

Marco lachte laut auf, als er Marios Gesicht sah.

"Ey", protestierte Mario nach einem Moment, dann wandte er sich wieder Marcel zu. "Aber... sie ist schon deine Tochter, oder? Ich meine... so richtig."

"Was ist denn eine unrichtige Tochter?" fragte Kevin.

"Naja... sie ist schon von dir?", fragte Mario weiter, ohne auf Kevin einzugehen.

"Hast du dir die Kleine mal angesehen?" fragte Marco. "Die ist Schmelle im Miniaturformat."

"Könnt ja auch seine Nichte sein..."

"Nein, sie ist meine richtige Tochter", erbarmte sich Marcel und gab Mario eine Antwort.

"Und... ich meine, wo du doch nicht auf Frauen stehst?"

"Also kleiner Mario, es war mal ein Bienchen und ein Blümchen", begann Mats grinsend.

"Ich will ja wissen, wie das Blümchen... ähm... wenn das Bienchen nur andere Bienchen will?"

"Das Bienchen hat ne falsche Abbiegung genommen und hat ne Pause auf nem Blümchen eingelegt, bevor es zum nächsten Bienchen geflogen ist", sagte Marco trocken.

Marcel starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann lachte er auf. "Ja, so kann man es sagen."

Marco nickte zufrieden und sah dann Mario an. "Noch Fragen Kleiner?"

"Ähm - nein", antwortete Mario nur.

"Schön. Ich bin dir immer gern behilflich."

Mario nickte nur und sah dann weg, zur Seite.

"Schmollt er jetzt?" fragte Kevin.

"Nee, er muss das wohl nur erstmal verdauen", meinte Marcel.

"Na ein gutes hatte die kleine Aufklärungsstunde ja", meinte Mats. "Ihr habt gar nichts von der Landung mitbekommen."

Marcel sah aus dem Fenster. "Ja, zum Glück..."

Wenig später setzte das Flugzeug auf der Landebahn auf und rollte langsam zu ihrem Landeplatz. "Nix wie raus hier“, murmelte Kevin hinter ihnen.

"Wie heißt das so schön? Bis jetzt hat noch kein Passagier das Gate vor dem Flieger erreicht, also bleib sitzen, Kevin!!"

Marcel grinste leicht. Jetzt wo das Flugzeug wieder sicher auf dem Boden war, ging es ihm besser, aber Kevin würde erst wieder ruhiger werden, wenn er draußen war.

In der Tat saß Kevin schon mit seinen kompletten Klamotten auf dem Schoß und hätte den Flieger am liebsten zum Gate geschoben.  
Aber wie immer dauerte es noch, bis schließlich die Zeichen verloschen und sie die Gurte öffnen konnten.

Es war jedes Mal unglaublich, wie Kevin anschließend immer einer der ersten war, der entweder ungeduldig im Bus wartete oder den Rüssel zum Flughafengebäude hinaufeilte.

"Irgendwann bricht er sich noch mal was beim aussteigen", meinte Marco kopfschüttelnd, der in aller Ruhe dabei war, seine Kopfhörer zu verstauen.

"Oder rennt gegen die verschlossene Flugzeugtür."

Marcel grinste, als er langsam aufstand.

Gemütlich folgte er Mats nach draußen, hinter ihnen kamen nur noch wenige Fluggäste.


	18. Blagen-Bändiger Mats

"Na was meinst du, wer wird der nächste mit ner dummen Frage sein?" fragte Mats auf dem Weg zum wartenden Bus.

Marcel ging ihren Kader in Gedanken durch. "Mitch."

Mats grinste. "Stimmt, der hat sich bisher verdächtig zurückgehalten."

"Kommt noch. Der muss noch die passenden Vokabeln im Wörterbuch nachschlagen."

"Sei nett zu ihm", lachte Mats.

Marcel erwiderte das Lachen. "Ok, bin ich doch fast immer."

"Wobei die Betonung auf fast liegt."

"Na komm, so schlimm bin ich nicht. Die Mitch-Verarscher sind andere."

"Hast ja recht, du bist harmlos."

"Aber jetzt komm, Kevin wird schon ne Rinne in den Asphalt vor dem Bus gelaufen haben.“

Mats grinste nur, legte aber einen Schritt zu.

Marcel folgte ihm, durch den Flughafen zum Gepäckband, an dem sie ihre eigenen Taschen und dazu noch Gepäck der Mannschaft mitnahmen. Nachdem alles im Bus verladen war, stiegen sie ein.

Die Fahrt zum Hotel dauerte nicht lange, so dass Marcel beschloss, erst zu Hause anzurufen, wenn sie auf dem Zimmer waren.

Erstmal musste er gucken, mit wem er sich diesmal ein Zimmer teilte. Kloppo hatte eine diebische Freude daran entwickelt, bei jedem Hotelaufenthalt neue Zimmerpaarungen zu losen.

Diesmal war er offenbar gnädig gestimmt gewesen, denn er hatte nicht nur Mario und Marco in ein Zimmer gesteckt, sondern auch Marcel und Mats.

"Gott sei dank", murmelte Marcel.

"Los, ab hoch, und ruf deine Süße an", lachte Mats.

"Danke", grinste Marcel, schnappte sich seine Tasche und lief die Treppe hoch.

Mats folgte ihm langsamer. Marcel lag schon auf seinem Bett und lauschte dem Rufton, als Mats nur kurz ins Zimmer kam, sein Gepäck loswurde und wieder abhaute.

Schließlich meldete sich seine Mutter. "Hallo Schatz. Gut angekommen?"

"Ja, bin ich. Wie geht es Lena?"

"Sie malt", sagte seine Mutter. "Soll ich sie holen?"

"Ja, hol sie, bitte."

"Moment", bat seine Mutter, dann hörte er gedämpft, wie sie nach Lena rief.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war seine Tochter am Telefon. "Hallo?", meldete sie sich.

"Hallo Krümel", sagte Marcel sanft.

"Hallo..."

"Wie geht’s dir meine Kleine?"

"Ich male."

"Und was malst du?"

"Eine Prinzessin!"

"Schön", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Und was malst du?"

"Ich mal im Moment gar nichts", grinste Marcel. "Ich sitze hier auf meinem Bett und telefonier mit dir Krümel."

"Und ich telefonieren mit dir!"

"Genau."

"Was machst du sonst, wenn du nicht telefonierst?"

"Gleich gibt es Abendessen und danach haben wir noch ne ganz langweilige Besprechung. Und dann müssen wir früh ins Bett, damit wir morgen auch ausgeschlafen sind und das Spiel gewinnen."

"Ich muss nicht früh ins Bett."

Marcel grinste. "Und verstehst du dich mit der Oma?"

"Ich glaub, die ist ganz lieb."

"Klar ist sie das. Und soll ich dir was sagen? Sie kann ganz toll vorlesen."

"Oh ja, dann muss sie mir vorlesen!"

"Genau. Und danach schläfst du bestimmt richtig gut und morgen Abend bin ich dann schon wieder da Krümel."

"Wie lange ist bis morgen Abend?"

"Nicht mehr lange. Du isst gleich schön mit der Oma Abendbrot, dann liest sie dir was vor und dann schläfst du ganz schnell. Und dann ist es auch schon ganz bald morgen."

"Und dann kommst du wieder?"

"Noch nicht gleich morgen früh, aber morgen zum Abend bin ich wieder da."

"Und so lange spielst du Fußball?"

Marcel lachte. "Erst am Nachmittag Krümel. Und das kannst du dir dann mit der Oma angucken."

"Ja, ich guck dich im Fernsehen!"

"Und Mats siehst du dann auch. Und Jürgen."

"Mats und Jürgen spielen auch mit?"

"Mats spielt mit, und Jürgen steht am Rand. Jürgen ist unser Trainer und darf nicht mitspielen."

"Der arme...", kommentierte Lena mitfühlend.

"Ja, ich glaube er bedauert das manchmal auch", grinste Marcel.

"Und warum lasst ihr ihn nicht mitspielen?"

"Die Trainer dürfen nicht mitspielen Krümel. Die passen von außen auf, dass wir alles richtig machen."

"Und was machen die Schiedsrichter? Passen die nicht auf?"

"Doch, aber die passen auf, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig weh tun."

"Ihr müsst halt vorsichtig sein. Müssen wir in der Schule auch, wenn wir turnen haben."

"Das stimmt. Aber manchmal tut man sich dann doch weh. Das ist dir bestimmt auch schon mal passiert."

"Ja, da hab ich mich ganz dolle nach vorne gebeugt, so..." es raschelte im Hörer, "und dann bin ich nach vorne gekippt und auf meine Finger hier... aua!"

Marcel grinste. "Das musst du mir noch mal zeigen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin Krümel."

"Aua, das hat weh getan! Oma, das hat weh getan!"

"Krümel? Krümel, was ist los?"

"Na, ich bin doch eben auf meine Finger gefallen!"

"Ach Krümelchen... hat’s doll weh getan?"

"Ja, fall du mal auf deine Finger!"

"Krümelchen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, dann zeig ich dir mal, auf was ich schon alles gefallen bin."

"Auch auf die Finger?"

"Ja, auf die Finger bin ich auch schon gefallen."

"Das tut ganz schön dolle weh, was?"

"Ja tut es. Aber du warst ganz tapfer und hast nicht geweint."

"Ja, war ich", konnte er sich vorstellen, wie seine Tochter stolz strahlte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und Mats ins Zimmer sah. "Abendessen fängt gleich an", flüsterte er.

"Du, Krümel, ich muss jetzt zum Abendbrot gehen. Und du auch."

"Ok", sagte Lena. "Und morgen kommst du wieder?"

"Ja, versprochen."

"Und ich kann dich morgen im Fernseh gucken?"

"Ja, ganz sicher. Muss Oma nur den Fernseher einstellen."

"Marcel", rief Mats leise von der Tür.

"Lena, Mats drängelt schon. Sei schön lieb, ja?"

"Ich bin immer lieb."

"Gut, dann legen wir jetzt auf. Schlaf gut, Krümelchen, und träum was schönes!"

"Du auch!" rief Lena fröhlich.

"Danke, Krümel", lächelte Marcel und legte auf. Mit seiner Mutter würde er später noch mal reden, wenn Lena im Bett war.

"Na geht’s deinem Krümel gut?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, ich glaub schon. Hat sich beim Telefonieren wohl weh getan..." Unwillkürlich grinste Marcel, "Wie auch immer sie das geschafft hat."

"Ach Marcel, du hast dir auch schon bei Sachen weh getan, wo normale Leute nur staunen."

"Dann hat sies wohl von mir."

Mats lachte. "Ja vermutlich. Und jetzt hoch mit dir du Tollpatsch."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß. Danke, dass du mich geholt hast."

"Ist doch kein Problem", sagte Mats. "Ich muss eh noch bei Mario und Marco klopfen, sonst kommen die schon wieder zu spät zum Essen."

"Ja, ja", seufzte Marcel. "Die beiden würden sogar noch das Spiel verpassen, was?"

Mats grinste. "Vielleicht."

"Also los, Retter des Dreamteams!"

Lachend verließ Mats das Zimmer. Mario und Marco hatten ihr Zimmer schräg gegenüber und er klopfte ohne zu Zögern lautstark gegen die Tür.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann kam ein zerwühlter Mario zur Tür.

"Boah, was hast du angestellt?" fragte Mats ehrlich verblüfft. "Ihr wart... ne halbe Stunde auf dem Zimmer."

"Kissenschlacht", lachte Mario fröhlich.

"Kissenschlacht", wiederholte Mats.

"Ja, Marco hat angefangen!"

"Hab ich gar nicht!" rief Marco sofort aus dem Zimmer.

"Wohl!", grinste Mario Mats an. "Wir kommen... ähm... du weißt schon."

"Zum Essen hoffe ich", meinte Mats grinsend.

"Ja, genau, genau!"

"Wenn ihr in fünf Minuten nicht unten seid, hetze ich Kevin und Neven auf euch", warnte Mats.

"Oh nein!", machte Mario mit einem entsetzten Blick.

In diesem Moment tauchte Marcos Kopf über Marios Schulter auf. "Du bist sehr grausam Herr Hummels."

"Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich ja so erfolgreich im Bändigen von Euch Blagen."

"Hast du mich grad Blage genannt?" fragte Marco empört.

"Ähm - ich weiß nicht, was du auf den Ohren hast..."

"Wenn wir jetzt nicht pünktlich sind, ist das deine Schuld", sagte Mario. "Also Huschhusch, damit Marco und ich uns präsentierfähig machen können und dann folgen wir dir nach unten."

"Ich warte ungeduldig", warnte Mats.

"Geduld ist eine Tugend Mats", grinste Marco und schlug dann die Tür zu.

"Kinder", schüttelte Mats gutmütig den Kopf.

"Sie sind... putzig", grinste Marcel. "Aber ich glaube, Lena ist erwachsener als die beiden."

"Die beiden sind aber auch... speziell."

"Beste Freunde halt", meinte Marcel.

"Zusammen sind sie... unausstehlich", lachte Mats und legt ihm kurz den Arm um.

"Ja", grinste Marcel. "Das stimmt allerdings."

Irgendwie fühlte es sich schön an so den Gang runterzugehen zum Fahrstuhl.

"Faul?" fragte Mats und deutete auf den Fahrstuhl. "Oder lieber die Treppe?"

"Da hier keine Rolltreppe ist...", steuerte Marcel den Fahrstuhl an.

"Gute Entscheidung", nickte Mats zustimmend.

Er schob Marcel in die Richtung des Aufzugs und drückte auf den Hol-Knopf

"Was hast du heute Abend vor?" fragte Mats während sie warteten. "Kommst du mit ins Gemeinschaftszimmer oder willst du den neugierigen Nasen lieber aus dem Weg gehen?"

"Irgendwann muss ich mich ihnen ja stellen", zuckte Marcel mit den Schultern, "ich muss aber vorher noch mit Lena telefonieren und ihr Gute Nacht wünschen."

"Klar. Wenn die Kleine schon auf dich verzichten muss."

"Es ist falsch, dass ich sie alleine lasse. Sie ist gerade erst bei mir eingezogen..."

"Du hast sie in guten Händen gelassen", sagte Mats. "Deine Mutter wird sie verwöhnen."

"Ja, aber trotzdem wird sie von einem zum anderen geschoben."

"Du kannst es nicht ändern. Du hast nun mal einen Beruf, bei dem du viel unterwegs bist."

"Es ist egal, dass ich nichts dazu kann - es tut ihr bestimmt nicht gut."

"Ich würde dir gern irgendwie helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie..."

"Ich weiß", nickte Marcel, und es war auch gut so. "Ich werde deine Hilfe sicher noch oft genug brauchen."

"Wir sind hier alle für dich da Marcel, das weißt du."

"Ja, das weiß ich. Aber du besonders. Und dir danke ich auch besonders." Mats war für ihn da, würde es immer sein, das wusste er.

"Und jetzt sorge ich erstmal dafür, das du was z u Essen bekommst", grinste Mats und schob Marcel in den Aufzug.

"Du sorgst zu gut für mich", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Einer muss es ja tun", lachte Mats nur.

Bevor Marcel etwas darauf antworten konnte, war der Fahrstuhl unten angekommen, und sie gingen zum Speisesaal.


	19. Lachflash

Im Speisesaal suchten sie sich zwei freie Plätze und stürmten dann sofort das Buffet. Sie hatten gerade angefangen zu essen, als sich Mario und Marco zu ihnen gesellten.

"Na das ist ja fast pünktlich", sagte Mats.

"Danke, dass ihr uns den Platz freigehalten habt."

"Und das obwohl ihr so frech ward!"

"Uns muss man einfach lieb haben", sah Mario ihn treuherzig an.

Marcel lachte auf. Wie süß und unschuldig Mario doch aussehen konnte... Dabei hatte er es faustdick hinter den Ohren - wenn man mal genauer hinsah. Marco war da ein anderes Kaliber. Er war zwar auch nicht ohne, aber das sah man ihm auch an.

"Schon klar Mario", brummte Mats. "Du und dein Dackelblick."

"Trotzdem muss man uns einfach lieb haben."

Seufzend sah Mats zu Marcel. "Was sollen wir mit den beiden nur machen?"

"Na, liebhaben", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Das ihr beiden euch lieb habt, ist mir schon klar."

"Na, totaaal", grinste Mario Marco an.

Marco erwiderte das Grinsen und legte Mario einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Ihr müsst es hier nicht beweisen, holt euch lieber was zu essen."

"Ja Papa Mats", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Papa Mats ist auch nicht schlecht, aber da neben mir sitzt Papa Schmelle, der kann das bestimmt noch besser."

"Genau", sagte Schmelle. "Also los Kinder, sonst... sonst dürft ihr heute Abend nicht mit den Fillipferdchen spielen! Und ich les euch keine Geschichte von Prinzessin Lillifee vor."

"Filliwas? Und Prinzessin wer?", fragte Marco irritiert nach.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das wissen wollen Marco", flüsterte Mario. "Wenn kleine Mädels damit spielen, ist es bestimmt gefährlich."

"Oh, du meinst in pink und rosa und mit Glitzer? Wobei, Glitzer mag Schmelle ja auch... Ob das ansteckend ist?"

Mario nickte. "Bestimmt."

"Dann... lassen wir lieber die Hände davon. Nichts für ungut, Schmelle."

"Essen Jungs", sagte Mats.

"Ja, ja", seufzte Mario und begann zu essen.

"Wer ist jetzt eigentlich bei deiner Tochter?" fragte Marco Marcel mit vollem Mund.

"Meine Mutter ist gekommen."

"Ein Oma-Wochenende", grinste Mario.

"Ja, so ungefähr. Nur, dass die Oma vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht wusste, dass sie Oma ist."

"Echt? Deine Eltern wussten nichts davon?"

"Nein, wieso auch? Ich hatte mich mit Melanie so geeinigt."

"Ich könnte das nicht", sagte Mario. "Also meine Eltern und so anlügen..."

"Ich seh sie ja nicht so oft wie du..."

Marco lachte. "Kunststück. "

"Und ich hab ja auch nichts für die beiden gemacht, außer, dass sie regelmäßig Geld bekommen haben. So hatten wir das ausgemacht."

"Und du fandest das... ok?"

"Ja, ich... ich war noch viel zu jung für ein Kind. Und für Lena war es einfacher, nur eine Mama und einen Papa zu haben. Nur ist der Papa jetzt weg, und Mama krank."

Mario nickte leicht. "Wenn man’s so sieht..."

"Ich habe sie ja nicht alleine gelassen, sondern ihr versprochen, im Notfall für sie dazu sein. Und das bin ich jetzt ja auch."

"Und wie ist das so? Plötzlich ein Kind zu haben für das man Sorgen muss?"

"Komisch ist es. Aber auch irgendwie schön."

"Und was sagt dein Freund dazu?" fragte Marco.

Marcel schluckte leicht. "Der mag keine Kinder."

"Oh..."

"Ja... oh", wiederholte Marcel nur und stocherte nur noch in seinem Essen herum.

"Na den Fettnapf hab ich ja mal wieder voll erwischt", murmelte Marco entschuldigend.

"Schon ok... konntest du ja nicht wissen", nuschelte Marcel. Der Gedanke an Dennis tat einfach noch weh.

"Ich find das ganz schön egoistisch von Dennis", sagte Mario mit vollem Mund.

Marcel seufzte leise. "Ja, vielleicht. Aber ich kann nichts dran ändern. Und ich werde Lena nicht im Stich lassen - habe ich schon viel zu lange gemacht."

"Kommt Jungs, lasst uns über was anders reden, ja?" bat Mats.

Dankbar sah Marcel ihn an. Es war schön Mats an seiner Seite zu haben.

"Wenn du mal nicht weißt, wo du mit Lena hin kannst, meine Mama würde bestimmt auf sie aufpassen", sagte Mario.

Ein wenig überrascht sah Marcel ihn an. "Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte er. "Ich hab da wirklich ein Problem."

"Meine Mama hat auch schon mal auf Lenni, also auf Kevins Bruder aufgepasst", erzählte Mario. "Das macht sie gern."

"Ich werde mich melden, ganz bestimmt", war Marcel sich sicher.

Mats lächelte. "Siehst du, wir kriegen das mit deiner Kleinen schon geschaukelt."

"Ja, das ist schön", nickte Marcel. Irgendwie würden sie es schon hinbekommen.

"Isst du das noch?" fragte Marco und nahm sich ohne Abzuwarten ein Stück von Marios Hähnchen.

Marcel grinste leicht, als er das sah. Die beiden waren schon nett zusammen.

"Ja das hatte ich vor", brummte Mario.

"Zu spät", lachte Marco, trennte etwas von dem Fleisch ab und schob den Rest dann wieder zurück.

"Wenn ihr anfangt euch zu füttern, hau ich euch", drohte Mats.

"Tun wir nicht, keine Angst", grinste Marco ihn an.

Mats schnaubte. "Grinst mich an und plant dabei schon die nächste Dummheit."

"Keine Dummheit, ich mache nie Dummheiten!"

"Dummheit ist dein zweiter Name!"

"Pah!", machte Marco nur. "Ich bin immer sehr besonnen." Ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt das Wort kannte, dachte Mats mit einem Grinsen.

"Genau", sagte Mario sofort zustimmend.

"Das wüsste ich aber", lachte Mats.

"Mario, du bist gut im sonnen, aber das ist was anderes als besonnen", grinste Marcel.

Marios Mund klappte auf und wieder zu, dann verteidigte er sich, "Ich werd halt schnell braun!"

"Ja natürlich", sagte Marcel mit einem ernsthaften Nicken. "Um Saunen machst du immer einen großen Bogen, weiß ich doch Kleiner."

"Ich geh gern in die Sauna, aber da wird man nicht braun", erklärte Mario todernst.

"Da nicht, aber im Solarium", grinste Mats. "Und ist es nicht praktisch, dass es in dem Sonnenstudio, wo du hingehst gleich beides gibt?"

"Ich red gleich nicht mehr mit dir, wenn du mir so was unterstellst!"

"Lass ihn", sagte Marco und legte einen Arm um Marios Schulter. "Der ist nur neidisch."

"Ist ja immer blass wie eine Leiche..."

"Klar, wo Marco ja auch immer so super gebräunt ist", lachte Mats.

Selbst Marcel konnte jetzt grinsen.

"Du hast heute aber echt nen Clown gegessen Mats", meinte Marco.

"Ja, und du wirst der Nachtisch, wenn du nicht aufpasst!"

"Mario beschütz mich!" rief Marco.

"Den ess ich dann auch gleich. An euch ist so wenig dran..."

"Wenigstens bleiben wir dann zusammen", grinste Mario Marco an.

"Und das ist doch das wichtigste", bestätigte Marco.

"Ihr beiden seid anstrengend", sagte Mats lachend.

"Das ist doch Sinn der Sache", lachte Mario.

"Kann man euch irgendwie abschalten? So in den Stand-by-Modus?"

"Nein, so einen Schalter gibt’s zum Glück nicht. Nur nachts, aber das passiert automatisch."

"Ja, da laden die Akkus", sagte Marco.

"Gaffertape. Bei so was hilft nur noch Gaffertape", lachte Marcel.

Mario sah Marco an. "Will der uns echt fesseln und knebeln?"

"Will er", bestätigte Marcel.

"Darf er das?"

"Der macht das einfach. Und womit? Mit Recht!", grinste Mats.

Mario sah die beiden mit großen Augen abwechselnd an. "Das... das würdet ihr doch nie tun, oder?"

"Ooch...", machte Marcel mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Wobei, dich brauch ich ja noch. Zumindest deine Mutter."

"Marios Mutter macht das aber nur, wenn du lieb zu uns beiden bist", sagte Marco sofort. "Marios Mutter mag mich nämlich."

"Hm", machte Marcel nachdenklich. "Dann sollten wir wohl zu euch beiden lieb sein."

Mario und Marco nickten einträchtig.

"Okay, okay...", machte Marcel ergeben.

"Und schon haben die beiden dich um den Finger gewickelt", grinste Mats.

"Naja, ich muss mir meine Babysitter warmhalten."

"Ach gibs zu, Marios Welpenblick hat dich weich geklopft."

"Nein, nicht nur."

"Sollen wir euch mal beweisen wie unglaublich nett wir sein können?" fragte Marco

"Oh ja, bitte mindestens bis morgen Abend."

"Eigentlich wollte ich nur anbieten, dass wir euch Nachtisch mitbringen."

"Okay, das wär schon mal ein Anfang", grinste Mats.

Mario verdrehte die Augen, stand aber zusammen mit Marco auf um den Nachtisch zu holen. Sie brachten Gläser mit köstlicher Mousse au Chocolate mit, die Mats und Marcel gleich versöhnten.

Der Rest des Abendessens verging dann auch in genüsslichem Schweigen.

Anschließend stand noch eine Besprechung an, so dass Marcel erst nach zehn Uhr bei seiner Mutter anrufen konnte. Er lag auf seinem Bett, Mats lag neben ihm und las in einem seiner Bücher.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Mutter sich meldete. "Hallo Mama, begrüßte er sie.“Schläft der Krümel?"

"Ja, dein Krümel schläft. Hab ihr einige Bücher vorlesen und sie ablenken müssen - sie vermisst ihre Mama. Und dich.“

"Ich hab so ein schlechtes Gewissen..."

"Ich weiß, aber du kannst doch nichts dafür. Jetzt geht einfach vieles drunter und drüber, aber nächste Woche wird es schon einfacher werden, wenn du ein paar Tage am Stück hier bist."

"Aber ich muss sie ja trotzdem ständig hin und her schieben."

"Ja, aber das wird kein großes Problem sein, wenn sie sich bei dir erstmal eingewöhnt hat."

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, ganz bestimmt. Kinder können eine Menge ertragen, und sie merkt, dass du sie magst, dass sie dir wichtig ist."

"Hoffentlich hast du recht."

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Lena wird das nicht schaden."

"Und sonst? Wie lief es mit euch beiden?"

"Och, ganz gut. Wir haben ein Bild gemalt, dann sind wir zur Mama gefahren, und danach waren wir in der Buchhandlung und haben ein paar Bücher für Größere gekauft - für diese Lilifeesachen ist sie bald zu alt."

"Gott sei dank", sagte Marcel.

"Wieso? Magst du Prinzessin Lilifee nicht?"

"Hast du dir diese Prinzessin mal angesehen? Oder dieses Pferd, was sie mit im Bett hat?"

Seine Mutter lachte. "Ja, Trixie ist... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber sie ist Lena sehr wichtig."

"Weiß ich ja."

"Sie liebt Trixie heiß und innig, und Trixie wird für sie gerade im Moment ganz wichtig sein."

Marcel nickte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an sein Lieblingsstofftier, als er ein Kind gewesen war. Ein Schaf, das er aus irgendeinem Grund "Hasi" genannt hatte. "Sag mal Mama, was ist eigentlich mit Hasi passiert?"

"Hasi? Der liegt bei uns auf dem Boden. Soll ich ihn dir schicken, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin?"

"Ja bitte", sagte Marcel. "Dann kann ich Lena mal zeigen, womit ich in ihrem Alter gekuschelt hab."

"Ich pack ihn gleich ein, wenn ich zu Haus bin", versprach seine Mutter.

"Danke", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Ist doch selbstverständlich, Schatz."

Marcel unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Mama, ich ruf morgen früh wieder an, ok?"

"Ja, dann ist Lena auch wach, und du kannst mit ihr reden. Wir wollen morgen noch mal zu Melanie, und dann gucken wir uns das Spiel an. Wenn ich deinen Fernseher zum Laufen kriege...."

"Wieso bekommst du meinen Fernseher nicht an?" fragte Marcel erstaunt.

"Ich krieg ihn an, aber wir kriege ich da ein Programm rein?"

"Du musst den roten Knopf zweimal drücken", sagte Marcel grinsend.

"Moment...", hörte er seine Mutter, dann war ein Fernsehton zu hören. "Und wir kriege ich jetzt dein Spiel morgen rein?"

"Ab Kanal 231 findest du die Bundesliga und dann musst du gucken, auf welchem Kanal wir gezeigt werden."

"Kanal 231? Was willst du mit so vielen Kanälen", seufzte seine Mutter. "Solltest mehr draußen spielen..."

Marcel lachte erneut. "Die Kanäle sind nicht alle belegt. Frag mich nicht warum. Und so oft guck ich auch gar nicht Fernsehen."

"Na, jedenfalls wirst du jetzt sicher weniger fernsehen."

Marcel verdrehte die Augen und sah kurz zu Mats, der auf seinem Bett saß und grinste. "Mama wirklich, ich guck nicht viel."

"Und warum hast du dann so viele Sender?"

"Weil die automatisch beim Fußball mit dabei sind", sagte Marcel.

"Naja... ich werd mal gucken, ob ich das morgen hinkriege. Sonst ruf ich dich an."

"Ähm Mama, ich spiele dann", sagte Marcel mit einem unterdrückten Lachen.

Das Unterdrücken schaffte Mats nicht ganz so, er lachte ein wenig lauter, während seine Mutter nun ebenfalls hörbar grinste. "Musst dein Handy halt mitnehmen..."

"Oh das wird Jürgen ganz toll finden", grinste Marcel.

Mats sah ihn fragend an, lachte dann einfach weiter.

"Mama ich muss jetzt aufhören, Mats fällt sonst noch aus dem Bett und dann krieg ich Ärger, weil ich unseren Innenverteidiger ausgeschaltet hab", lachte Marcel.

"Dann kümmer dich mal um deinen... Bettnachbarn", lachte seine Mutter, dann wurde sie etwas ernster. "Kannst du morgen Vormittag noch mal anrufen? Lena würde sich freuen."

"Natürlich", sagte Marcel. "Ich ruf gleich morgen früh an."

"Schön. Also, schlaf gut, Schatz, und träum schön."

"Du auch Mama. Bis morgen."

Mit diesen Worten legte er auf - und sah Mats an.

Mats lachte immer noch.

"Ist deine Mama auch so", fragte Marcel ergeben?

Mats nickte und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Jetzt musste auch Marcel wieder in das Lachen einstimmen.

Völlig erschöpft ließ sich Mats schließlich ins Kissen fallen. "Deine Mutter ist großartig Marcel."

"Meine Mama ist toll", meinte Marcel.

Mats nickte und sah ihn an. Seine Locken hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn und immer noch lag ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. "Hat deinen Mama Angst, dass du zu viel in die Glotze guckst?"

"Ich hab einfach zu viele Sender..."

"Böser Junge", lachte Mats.

"Ich soll mehr draußen spielen..."

Sofort lachte Mats laut auf.

"Ja, meine Mama ist sehr... besorgt..."

"Sag ihr... sag ihr... ich geh mit dir mal auf den Spielplatz", kicherte Mats.

Marcel starrte ihn an, dann lachte er laut auf. "Ist in Ordnung, aber nur, wenn du die Förmchen mitbringst."

"Und vergiss das Eimerchen nicht!"

"Ok, ich das Eimerchen, du die Förmchen", beschloss Marcel.

"Und dann... bringen wir Onkel Jürgen Sandplätzchen."

Jetzt war es an Marcel laut loszuprusten. "Onkel Jürgen wird begeistert sein."

"Und wehe er isst sie nicht!"

Marcel lachte wieder auf. "Armer Onkel Jürgen!"

Mats lachte leise. "Ich stell mir Jürgens Gesicht vor..."

"Oh Gott, nein, das..." Wieder konnte Marcel sich nicht halten.

Auch Mats fiel sofort wieder mit ein. Sie brauchten sicher eine viertel Stunde, bis sie sich wieder im Griff hatten.

"Ich glaube morgen hab ich einen Muskelkater vom Lachen", grinste Mats.

"Der geht am besten weg, wenn du weiterlachst."

"Ich kann nicht mehr. Noch weiter und ich sterbe vor Lachen."

"Nein, lass das lieber..."

"Dann werd ich mich mal auf raffen und ins Bad verschwinden", meinte Mats und stemmte sich ächzend hoch.

"Beeil dich, ich bin müde..."

"Geht schnell", versprach Mats.

"Rasieren nicht vergessen", lachte Marcel.

"Morgen früh. Außer du willst nen Gute Nacht Kuss", sagte er zwinkernd und verschwand im Bad.


	20. Seltsame Stimmung

Marcel starrte ihm nach, auch noch, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Mats küssen... wäre nicht das schlechteste.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. An so was zu denken brachte eh nichts. Jetzt, wo Dennis mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, sollte er nur noch für Lena da sein.

Er seufzte leise. Außerdem war das von Mats eh nur ein Scherz gewesen. Er sollte gar nicht erst über so etwas nachdenken.

Mats Auftauchen verhinderte zum Glück jede weitere Grübelei. "So hab mich extra beeilt", lächelte Mats ihn an.

"Das ist klasse - und sauber bist du auch", grinste Marcel.

"Sogar hinter den Ohren, falls du es überprüfen möchtest."

"Zeig her - muss ja üben", grinste Marcel und stand auf.

Mats lachte leise und beugte sich ein Stück zu Marcel runter.

Der hob die Hand und strich Mats' Locken zur Seite. Sie waren wirklich so weich wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Er sah kurz hinter das Ohr, dann zuckte seine Hand sofort zurück.

"Und?" fragte Mats leise. "Prüfung bestanden?"

Warum sprach Mats auf einmal so leise? War seine Stimme nicht auch ein wenig rau? "Ja", hauchte Marcel ohne es zu wollen.

"Willst du das andere auch noch kontrollieren?" wisperte Mats.

Marcel nickte leicht, kaum merklich.

Mats drehte leicht den Kopf, wandte Marcel das andere Ohr hin. Wieder hob Marcel die Hand und strich die weichen Haare zur Seite. "Ja, sauber...", wisperte er.

Mats schloss die Augen und schien tatsächlich den Atem anzuhalten. Dann trat er plötzlich einen Schritt zurück. "Du... das Bad..."

Marcel sprang auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen und hastete ins Bad.

Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. "Heilige Scheiße", murmelte er.

Das ging doch nicht, das ging viel zu weit. Aber warum hatte Mats das überhaupt zugelassen? Eben noch hatten sie rumgealbert und dann war die Stimmung plötzlich komplett gekippt.  
Es hatte gekribbelt, wirklich!

"Scheiße", fluchte er. So was konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen! Und überhaupt, was war denn los mit ihm? Vor fünf Minuten hatte er noch Dennis hinterher getrauter und jetzt kribbelt es?

Sicher nur, weil Mats sich kurzzeitig so komisch verhalten hatte.

Nur warum hatte sich Mats überhaupt so komisch verhalten? Warum war die Stimmung auf einmal so gekippt?

Sie hatten doch nicht das erste Mal so einen Blödsinn gemacht.

"Marcel? Bist du ins Klo gefallen?"

Marcel holte tief Luft. "Nein, bin gleich fertig", rief er.

Er spritzte sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, wusch sich dann schnell und putzte die Zähne, dann kehrte er in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Mats hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen und lag schon fertig im Bett.

Marcel schluckte hart, dann zog er sich um - mit dem Rücken zu Mats.

"Hast du den Wecker gestellt?" fragte Mats leise.

"Ja", nickte Marcel und schob sich, ohne ihn anzusehen, ins Bett.

"Gut", murmelte Mats. "Dann... also... schlaf gut."

"Du auch...", nuschelte Marcel - und wunderte sich, warum Mats noch immer so eigenartig war.

Ganz offenbar war Mats auch klar, was da eben für eine Stimmung zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Und was vielleicht passiert wäre, wenn er den Moment nicht unterbrochen hätte.

Wie gut, dass sie abgebrochen hatten, das hätte alles nur verkompliziert.

Er sollte jetzt versuchen zu schlafen und morgen einfach ganz normal mit Mats umgehen. So wie immer. Es war nur eine kurze Situation, mehr nicht.

Denk an Lena, sagte er sich und presste die Augen fest zusammen. Dann zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf, damit er Mats Atemzüge nicht mehr hörte und versuchte an seine Tochter zu denken.

Er brauchte lange an diesem Abend, bis er endlich eingeschlafen war, glücklicherweise tatsächlich mit einem Gedanken an seine süße Tochter.

***

Das Klingeln des Weckers drang nur sehr gedämpft zu ihm, genau wie Mats Stimme. Erst als mit einem Ruck die Bettdecke von seinem Körper gezogen wurde, drangen die Geräusche wieder klar zu ihm durch. "Aufstehen du Schlafmütze!"

"Kalt", nuschelte Marcel und zog sein Kissen über den Kopf. Er mochte noch nicht aufstehen, nicht, nachdem er in der Nacht so lange wach gelegen hatte. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall Mats sehen, zumal er ein morgendliches Problem zwischen den Beinen hatte.

"Ja, stell dir vor, das passiert, wenn das Fenster auf ist und frische Luft reinkommt", lachte Mats. "Komm Marcel, ich hab dich schon extra länger schlafen lassen. Aber du wolltest vor dem Frühstück doch noch Lena anrufen."

"Gib mir mein Handy", bat Marcel nuschelig.

"Steh doch lieber auf und hol es dir, dann wirst du nämlich schneller wach", schlug Mats vor.

"Mag nicht... und gib mir meine Decke wieder.“

"Nö", sagte Mats mit einem hörbaren Grinsen.

"Arsch", knurrte Marcel nörgelig, dann zog er das Kopfkissen vorsichtig weg.

"Ich will nur dein Bestes", sagte Mats. "Außerdem ist deine Bettdecke so schön warm..."

"Was?", keuchte Marcel auf und setzte sich auf.

Mats saß auf seinem Bett und hatte sich offenbar in Marcels Bettdecke gekuschelt. "Na meine ist schon ausgekühlt", erklärte er grinsend. "Deine ist noch ganz warm."

"Spinner!"

"Wieso? Ich finde das war ziemlich schlau von mir."

"Gib mir meine Decke wieder, wo du sie schon so schön warmgehalten hast. Und mein Handy."

"Hol dein Handy und deine Decke. Oder noch besser, geh erstmal ins Bad, mach dich fertig und dann kannst du in Ruhe telefonieren. Ich halte deine Decke solange auch weiter warm."

"Ich nehm meine Decke mit", beschloss Marcel, setzte sich auf und zog die Decke aus Mats' Händen.

Mats lachte auf. "Ins Bad?"

"Bevor du es hast!"

"Was hab ich dir nur getan?" fragte Mats mit einem leidvollen Blick.

"Mir meine Decke geklaut!", murrte Marcel ihn an.

"Du hast auf die sanfte Tour ja nicht reagiert."

"Welche sanfte Tour?"

Mats lachte. "Du bist echt ein Murmeltier. Ich hab dich ganz lieb und nett gerufen, hab den Wecker neu gestellt und neben dir aufs Kopfkissen gelegt, aber nichts. Also blieb mir nur die härtere Tour. Sei froh, dass ich keinen Eimer mit Wasser zur Hand hatte."

"Das hättest du mir nicht angetan. Außerdem hab ich kaum geschlafen..."

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Mats

"Weil... hab an Lena denken müssen." Das war zwar nur ein Teil der Wahrheit, aber den Rest würde er nicht mehr erwähnen. Das war sowieso vorbei.

Mats sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er. "Ja klar. Was auch sonst. Also... ab ins Bad Marcel."

"Ja, ja, schon gut." Marcel zog das Bettdeck hinter sich her und ging ins Bad.

Bis auf diesen einen kurzen Moment eben, schien Mats das von gestern Abend komplett abgehakt zu haben. Einfach so. Als wär gar nichts passiert.  
Und er hatte doch auch recht, es war nichts passiert.

Etwas ärgerlich starrte er die Decke an, die ihn jetzt einfach nur störte. Mit in die Dusche konnte er sie ja schlecht nehmen.

Und es vor das Klo zu legen war auch irgendwie doof. Kurzentschlossen öffnete er die Tür wieder und warf die Decke zurück ins Zimmer. Er hörte Mats Lachen, ehe die Tür wieder zufiel.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stellte sich Marcel unter die Dusche, dann, nach der Morgentoilette, kehrte er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte zurück in das Zimmer. Seine Decke lag wieder auf dem Bett - und das Zimmer war leer.

Das erstaunte ihn nun wirklich. Normalerweise wartete Mats immer auf ihn und sie gingen zusammen zum Frühstück.

So musste er sich alleine anziehen und runtergehen - und sich an einen Tisch mit Kevin und Ilkay setzen, denn der, an dem Mats saß, war schon besetzt.

Kevin und Ilkay quetschten ihn natürlich weiter über Lena aus, so dass er ziemlich erleichtert war, als er sich nach dem Frühstück wieder auf sein Zimmer verkrümeln konnte. Lena musste inzwischen auch fertig sein, also war das genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen Anruf.

"Hallo?", meldete sich seine Tochter nach dem dritten Klingeln.

"Hallo mein Krümel", sagte Marcel mit einem Lächeln.

"Hallo!", freute sich Lena hörbar.

"Na Schätzchen, wie geht’s dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Oma hat mir ganz viele Geschichten vorgelesen."

"Schön", sagte Marcel. "Und was gab’s heute Morgen zum Frühstück?"

"Cornflakes. Und Toast mit diesem roten Zeug."

Marcel runzelte die Stirn. Was zum Teufel meinte Lena denn mit rotem Zeug?

"Marmelade", hörte er dann seine Mutter aus dem Hintergrund flüstern, und Lena wiederholte "Marmelade."

"Ah Marmelade", grinste Marcel. "Und hat dir die Marmelade geschmeckt?"

"Lecker!"

"Ich ess auch gern Marmelade", erzählte Marcel.

"Auch die von Oma?"

"Die mag ich sogar ganz besonders gern. Die macht Oma selbst, weißt du?"

"Hat Oma mir erzählt. Und wenn sie mal wieder hier ist, machen wir das zusammen."

Marcel lächelte. Das hatte er als Kind auch immer gern gemacht. Die Früchte in den Topf schmeißen, dann die duftende, heiße Masse umrühren und schließlich, das war das Beste, den Rest, für den sich ein Glas nicht mehr lohnte, zu naschen.

"Da werd ich ja richtig neidisch", meinte Marcel. "Meinst du, ich darf auch mit helfen?"

"Bestimmt, wenn du dann nicht wieder weg bist. Wann kommst du wieder?"

"Heute Abend mein Krümel. Vorher geht ihr noch die Mama besuchen und dann guckt ihr mir im Fernsehen beim Fußballspielen zu."

"Ja, und dann schießt du ein Tor."

"Ich bemüh mich", sagte Marcel. "Ich bin aber eher dafür da, dass wir kein Tor bekommen, weißt du?"

"Das ist langweilig..."

Marcel lachte. "Aber wir können nur gewinnen, wenn die anderen kein Tor schießen."

"Ja..."

"Ich versuch trotzdem ein Tor für dich zu schießen Krümelchen."

"Schön. Dann freu ich mich."

Marcel lächelte. "Und wenn das Spiel dann vorbei ist, dann dauerte es gar nicht mehr lange, bis ich wieder da bin. Du isst dann mit der Oma schon mal Abendbrot und wenn alles gut geht, kann ich dich dann ins Bett bringen."

"Ja, und dann liest du mir noch was vor."

"Wenns nicht zu spät ist Krümel", sagte Marcel.

"Du hast gerade gesagt, dass du mich ins Bett bringst."

"Das hoffe ich auch, aber wir sind weit weg und müssen erst wieder nach Dortmund fliegen."

"Fliegen? Mit einem Flugzeug? Mama und ich sind mal geflogen, mit Tobi, nach... auf eine Insel, wo es warm war."

"Ja mit dem Flugzeug. Aber wir sind noch in Deutschland und warm ist es hier eher nicht."

Lena schien einen Moment zu überlegen, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

"Ich zeig dir morgen mal in meinem alten Atlas, wo wir waren", sagte Marcel.

In diesem Moment hörte er die Zimmertür, als Mats den Raum betrat.

"Krümelchen, ich muss schluss machen", sagte er sanft zu Lena.

"Wann rufst du wieder an?"

"Vielleicht heute Mittag, wenn ich es schaffe."

"Dann warte ich auf dich."

"Dann grüß deine Mama ganz lieb, ja?"

"Ja, mach ich", versprach Lena, und nach einer weiteren Verabschiedung legten sie auf.

"Na wie geht’s ihr?" fragte Mats und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Ganz gut, glaub ich. Sie mag ihre neue Oma."

"Das ist doch gut. Und wenn du heute Abend erstmal wieder da bist, dann geht’s ihr auch wieder richtig gut."

"Hoffentlich..." Noch immer quälte Marcel das schlechte Gewissen.

Mats legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Es ging nicht anders. Und du hast doch den bestmöglichen Babysitter geholt, den es gibt. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

"Trotzdem, das hilft Lena nicht..."

"Du tust das Beste, was du im Moment tun kannst."

"Es ist nicht das Beste für Lena."

"Es ist eine Ausnahmesituation. Glaubst du Lena wäre besser in einem Heim aufgehoben oder in einer ganz fremden Familie?"

"Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Aber ich hätte sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen."

"Hättest du lieber deinen Job aufs Spiel setzen sollen?"

"Nein... ja... ich weiß nicht. Aber es geht zu schnell für sie. Eine Nacht bin ich da, und schon in der zweiten bin ich weg."

"Lena ist ein taffes Mädchen. Und wenn sie sieht, dass du wieder kommst, dann wird das alles auch nicht mehr so schlimm für sie sein."

Marcel seufzte leise, nicht ganz überzeugt.

Mats strich ihm über den Oberarm. "Du setzt dich selbst zu sehr unter Druck Marcel."

"Ich darf nichts falsch machen. Das ist anders als bei einem Trainingsspiel. Hier hab ich keine zweite Chance."

"Auch Eltern machen mal Fehler. Und du bist nun mal in einer schwierigen Situation."

"Es ist auch für Lena eine schwierige Situation, da braucht sie jemanden, der sie nicht weiterreicht."

Mats seufzte. "Komm hör auf dich so verrückt zu machen. Hat Lena sich eben irgendwie verstört angehört?"

"Nein, aber... ach, ist doch alles doof."

"Das wird sich alles einspielen Marcel."

"Und ich muss sie immer wieder abgeben..."

"Wenn wir Spiele haben ja..."

Wieder so ein tiefer Seufzer, dann schüttelte Marcel den Kopf. "Ich kann eh nichts dran ändern."

"Nein. Du kannst nur versuchen, das Beste zu machen. Und wir helfen dir hier alle. Auch Jürgen."

"Ich weiß ja... wir sollten los, was?"

Mats nickte und sah ihn an. "Alles wieder einigermaßen ok?" fragte er leise.

"Geht schon."

Mats lächelte. "Gut", wisperte er.

Marcel nickte und löste sich von ihm. "Also, los?"

Für einen Moment schien es, als wollte Mats ihn festhalten, dann ließ er seinen Arm aber sinken und stand auf. "Los."

Marcel folgte ihm wortlos aus dem Zimmer und nach unten, wo sich die ganze Mannschaft versammelte.

Wie immer stand jetzt noch ein ausgedehnter Spaziergang an, ehe es ein leichtes Mittagessen gab, eine kurze Ruhepause und dann stand auch schon die Fahrt ins Stadion an.

Marcel hatte zwischendurch keine Zeit Lena noch einmal anzurufen, deswegen schickte er nur kurze Grüße per SMS.

"In ein paar Stunden bist du wieder bei ihr", sagte Mats, als sie auf dem Weg ins Stadion nebeneinander im Bus saßen.

"Ja, ich weiß...“

"Dann lächel doch mal."

Mühsam zwang sich Marcel ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

"Das kannst du aber besser. Dein Krümel bekommt noch Angst, wenn sie dich so grimmig gucken sieht."

"Der Krümel kann mich so gar nicht sehen..."

"Aber nachher stehst du auf dem Platz und dann solltest du ein bisschen freundlicher gucken."

"Ich versuchs", versprach Marcel.

"Na los, versuchs noch mal", sagte Mats und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

Bei diesem Strahlen konnte Marcel nicht anders und musste mit lächeln.

"Das ist schon besser", sagte Mats. "Und ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, ich habe mich heute Morgen frisch rasiert. Und du hast es nicht mal bemerkt, du Banause!"

"Du hast...?" Marcel sah ihn erst jetzt richtig an und nickte. "Ja, stimmt..."

Mats lachte. "Gestern beschwert er sich noch und jetzt bemerkt ers kaum."

"Sorry..."

"Das war ein Scherz Marcel."

Pflichtschuldig grinste Marcel.

Mats seufzte erneut. "Du machst dir immer noch Sorgen, hm?"

"Ja, klar. Das werd ich auch nicht so schnell los."

"Obwohl deine Kleine bei deiner eigenen Mutter ist?"

"Nicht, weil sie bei meiner Mutter ist ... sondern obwohl... ich weiß, dass meine Mutter toll ist, aber... dieses hin und her kann nicht gut sein. Zumal es Melanie wirklich nicht gut geht, und Lena das ja auch mitkriegt."

"Kannst du spielen Marcel?" fragte Mats leise. "Oder... gehen dir zu viele Gedanken im Kopf herum?"

"Wenn ich auf dem Platz stehe, zählt nur das - das weißt du doch." Sonst hätte er gleich bei Lena bleiben können.

"Das weiß ich, aber ich hab dich auch selten so erlebt, wie heute."

"Wird schon. Außerdem haben wir jetzt eh keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken - da ist das Stadion."

"Ok", murmelte Mats. "Versuch einfach nicht zu sehr zu grübeln, ok?"

"Ich versuchs", versprach Marcel und suchte seine Sachen zusammen.

Auch Mats machte sich fertig und wenig später verließen sie nacheinander den Bus.

Kaum war Marcel in den Katakomben, konnte er tatsächlich ausschließlich auf das Bevorstehende konzentrierte Es tat sogar ganz gut, so zu tun, als wäre alles normal. Ganz abschalten konnte er natürlich nicht, aber er war... innerlich ruhiger, gefasster.

Lena war in guten Händen, und er hatte ein Spiel vor der Nase. Er liebte den Fußball und seine Tochter würde heute zum ersten Mal ein Spiel von ihm sehen. Er musste gut sein, damit Lena stolz auf ihn war.

Seine Mutter würde seiner Tochter das Spiel erklären, und dann würden sie immer gucken, wo Marcel sich befand.  
Und er wusste, dass er im Fernsehen immer gut zu erkennen war, mit seinen etwas längeren blonden Haaren.

Also musste er ein tolles Spiel abliefern. Und das würde er.

Kurz vor Anpfiff nahm Kloppo ihn noch einmal kurz zur Seite. "Du wirst ein gutes Spiel machen", sagte er und klopfte ihm dabei auf die Schulter.

Marcel lächelte ihn an, der Zuspruch tat einfach gut, und das Vertrauen, das der Trainer ihm entgegenbrachte, war eine zusätzliche Hilfe.

Jürgen nickte. "Und jetzt raus mit euch. Da will ein Spiel gewonnen werden."

"Ich tu mein Bestes", versprach Marcel und folgte Kevin auf den Platz.


	21. Ein Verdacht kommt auf

Resolut blendete er nun wirklich alle Gedanken, die nichts mit Fußball zu tun hatten, aus. Die nächsten 90 Minuten gab es nichts anderes.

Und sie hatten Erfolg, gewannen mit 3:1, und Marcel hatte sogar eine Torvorlage gegeben, ein Zuckerpass auf Marco, der zum 1:1 einnetzte.

"Kein eigenes Tor aber immerhin ne Vorlage", klopfte Mats ihn nach dem Spiel grinsend auf die Schulter. "Dein Krümel wird stolz auf dich sein."

"Ich hoffe, wir sind bald da."

"Ähm... wir stehen noch mitten auf dem Platz Schmelle", lachte Mats. "Komm, kurz ne Runde zu den Fans und dann in die Kabine. Und dann kannst du deine Kleine ja mal kurz anrufen."

"Ja, ja...", murmelte Marcel und ließ sich von Mats mit sich ziehen.

Irgendwann gingen sie direkt hinter Marco und Mario. Marco sah im Gehen nach hinten und grinste Marcel an. "So mit dem Pass, das machen wir jetzt immer so, ok?"

"Wie?", fragte Marcel, dann erst begriff er. "Ja, klar, mindestens zwei Mal im Spiel!"

Mario lachte. "Bist du in Gedanken schon unter der Dusche?"

"Eher zu Hause. Sorry."

"Ah deine Gedanken sind bei einer Frau", grinste Marco. "Lena wird bestimmt stolz auf dich sein."

Marcel lachte auf. "Ja, bei der wichtigsten Frau in meinem Leben."

"Gut, dann müssen wir dich also nicht fragen, ob du nachher noch Lust auf nen Bier hast", stellte Marco fest.

"Nein, ich fürchte, bei mir gibt’s höchstens noch Sandmännchentee." Den trank Lena gerne, stand in Melanies Buch.

"Sandmännchentee?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, roter Früchtetee mit Sandmännchensand, steht drauf."

"Mario, das ist doch auch was für dich", sagte Marco sofort grinsend.

"Was ist war für mich? Sandmännchentee? Ich geb dir gleich Sandmännchensand, dann kannst du sehen, wie du im Tiefschlaf nach Hause kommst!"

Marco schnaubte. "Sei lieb zu mir, ich soll dich nach Hause fahren. Wenn du mir Sandmännchentee gibst, musst du selber fahren."

"Fahrt ihr zu dir, Marco, oder zu Mario?", fragte Marcel mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Das wüsstest du jetzt wohl gern", antwortete Marco nur gelassen.

"Oh ja, damit ich weiß, bei wem ich euch morgen früh aus dem Bett klingeln kann."

Mario lachte auf. „Morgen ist Sonntag, da stehst du eh nicht früh auf."

"Ich werd zumindest pünktlich beim Auslaufen sein."

"Ach Mist, erinner mich nicht daran", seufzte Marco. "Der Sonntag könnte so perfekt sein. Bis Mittags schlafen, Frühstück im Bett, dann rumgammeln, Pizza bestellen, weiter gammeln und irgendwann wieder einpennen."

"Aha, rumgammeln nennt man so was heute? Aber das könnt ihr zwei Süßen ja am Montag noch nachholen."

"Hä?" fragte Mario.

"Montag ist frei?"

"Ja, aber was... oh!" machte Mario, als der Groschen fiel.

"Ah, er hat’s begriffen", lachte Marcel.

"Du... bist doof", brummte Mario und sah auf den Boden.

"Ach, Kleiner - ist doch nicht schlimm", grinste Marcel ihn an.

"Wollten wir nicht in die Kabine?", wechselte Marco ziemlich brachial das Thema.

Dankbar sah Mario ihn an und ging dicht neben Marco in die Kabine.

Mats und Marcel folgten den beiden. "Sag mal... hast du da eben nen wunden Punkt oder so getroffen?" fragte Mats Marcel leise.

"Ich hab ein bisschen den Eindruck", meinte Marcel, der jetzt erst wirklich darüber nachdachte. "War ja nur ein Scherz - ursprünglich."

"Weiß ich. Aber Mario hat das offenbar nicht bemerkt."

"Hätte wohl niemand, wenn bei so was ins Schwarze getroffen wird."

Mats nickte leicht.

"Also... meinst du auch...?"

"Keine Ahnung. Marios Reaktion war eigenartig und... sie sind schon ganz schön oft zusammen. Also eigentlich immer."

"Mario pennt wohl auch öfter bei ihm, glaub ich. Sie kommen dann auch oft zusammen zum Training."

"Glaubst du ich krieg ne ehrliche Antwort, wenn ich sie drauf anspreche?" fragte Mats.

"Kommt drauf an, wie du fragst. Vielleicht sollte ich fragen? Ich meine, so als... ich?"

Mats lachte leise. "Ja, ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee."

"Ich nehm mir Marco mal zur Seite. Mario hat zu viel Schiss."

Mats nickte. "Aber jetzt sollten wir erstmal duschen, sonst wächst das Trikot glaub ich noch mit meiner Haut zusammen."

"Oh, das klingt eklig. Und ich muss die anderen antreiben, dass wir hier schnell wegkommen. Muss doch zu Lena."

"Dann hol mal die Peitsche raus", grinste Mats.

"Ich schaff das schon...", grinste Marcel und ging schneller, um Marco den Arm um die Schulter zu legen.“Beeilt euch mal."

"Was hetzt du denn jetzt schon wieder so?"

"Ich will nach Hause. Und ihr doch auch."

"Ja du Nervensäge", grinste Marco.

Marcel zwinkerte ihm zu, Mats hatte wohl recht gehabt.

"Dann hör mal auf an Marco rumzutatschen, dann kommst du auch schneller unter die Dusche", brummte Mario in diesem Moment neben ihm.

War Mario eifersüchtig? Das wäre ja... niedlich!

"Was grinst du denn so?" fragte Mario ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Du bist eifersüchtig", lachte Marcel und lief dann schnell weiter, bevor Mario etwas sagen konnte. Irgendwie machte es Spaß ihn zu piesacken.

"Wie bitte?" rief Mario ihm empört hinterher.

Darauf reagierte Marcel nicht, sondern er grinste nur breit, als er die Treppe in die Katakomben herunterlief.

Schnelle Schritte folgten ihm, dann war Mats an seiner Seite. "Das war gemein von dir", grinste er breit.

"Das war nicht gemein, das war ehrlich. Und man soll doch immer ehrlich sein", sah Marcel ihn gespielt naiv an.

"Marios Gesicht war jedenfalls einmalig", sagte Mats.

"Erzähl", forderte Marcel ihn auf, während sie die Gästekabine betraten.

"Ach, es war einfach offensichtlich, dass Mario es nicht so toll fand, wie du dich an Marco gehängt hast", sagte Mats.

"Ich glaub, wir brauchen gar nicht mehr mit Marco zu reden..."

"Solltest du vielleicht trotzdem machen. Die beiden müssten zwar eigentlich wissen, dass sie das nicht geheim halten müssen, aber..."

"Sie müssen es ja nicht an die große Glocke hängen, aber wenigstens mir können sie es ja sagen."

"Eben. Und mich kennt Mario nun eigentlich auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er das vor mir nicht verheimlichen braucht."

"Genau, die beiden können es uns doch sagen."

"Es ist eigentlich sogar ziemlich gemein, so was vor uns geheim zu halten", meinte Mats.

"Wir sollten es ihnen deutlich sagen. Ähm... wann? Morgen?"

"Willst du morgen nicht den Tag in Ruhe mit Lena verbringen?"

"Ja, stimmt... und morgen Abend? Wir können uns bei mir treffen, wenn Lena schläft."

"Ok", sagte Mats. "Klingt nach nem guten Plan."

"Schön, dann kommt ihr drei morgen Abend. Und wir machen uns jetzt fertig."

"Ja, duschen!" lachte Mats und öffnete die Tür zur Kabine.

Sie beeilten sich mit dem Duschen und umziehen und waren dann weit vor den anderen fertig.

Marcel nutzte das und rief kurz zu Hause an.

"Lena ist ganz stolz auf ihren Papa", erzählte seine Mutter sofort.

"Echt?" fragte Marcel grinsend.

"Ja, klar. Immerhin hätte Marco ohne dich nie das Tor schießen können."

"Ich hätte gern selbst eins geschossen. Aber Hauptsache wir haben gewonnen."

"Du warst toll - fand Lena. Und ich übrigens auch."

"Danke Mama. Kann ich den Krümel mal kurz haben?"

"Klar, sie sitzt hier neben mir. Lena, der Papa will mit dir sprechen."

Marcel lächelte, als er das hörte. Langsam gewöhnte er sich an das Wort.

Einen Moment später meldete sich Lena. "Hallo?"

"Hallo Krümelchen."

"Ich hab dich eben gesehen, im Fernsehen!"

"Und? Hat es dir gefallen?" fragte Marcel grinsend.

"Ja, du hast ein gelbes T-Shirt angehabt."

"Genau. Hast du Mats auch gesehen?" fragte er.

"Mats... ja, aber da war noch ein anderer, der sah so ähnlich aus."

"Das war Neven. Die beiden spielen direkt nebeneinander und sehen sich tatsächlich ein bisschen ähnlich."

"Sie haben beide dunkle Haare."

"Gut beobachtet Krümel", grinste Marcel. "Wenn du das nächste Mal mit zum Training kommst, dann stell ich dir Neven vor, ok?"

"Wann komm ich zum Training?"

"Mal gucken", sagte Marcel. "Das muss Jürgen dann ja auch recht sein."

"Ich hab in seinem Zimmer nichts kaputt gemacht", betonte Lena.

"Das weiß ich. Weißt du was? Mal ihm doch ein schönes Bild, dann kann er gar nicht nein sagen."

"Ja, das mach ich", war Lena begeistert. "Ich kleb dann Glitzertropfen drauf."

Marcel unterdrückte ein Prusten. "Gute Idee. Jürgen mag Glitzer."

"Ja, natürlich!"

"So Krümelchen und ich muss jetzt wieder aufhören. Wir fahren jetzt gleich los zum Flughafen. Dauert jetzt also nicht mehr lange, dann bin ich wieder zu Hause."

"Oma macht schon mal Abendbrot, hat sie gesagt. Und dann muss ich ins Bett gehen, und sie liest mir so lange vor, bis du wieder da bist."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Marcel.

"Ja, das machst du", stellte Lena fest.

"Hab dich lieb Krümel."

"Ich dich auch."

"Bis nachher", sagte Marcel sanft.

"Bis nachher", wiederholte Lena, dann knackte es ein paar Mal in der Leitung, er hörte Lena und seine Mutter noch kurz reden, dann war die Leitung unterbrochen.

Mit einem Lächeln steckte Marcel das Handy ein und stand auf. Hoffentlich waren die anderen inzwischen auch endlich fertig.

In der Tat waren die letzten noch beim Haareföhnen, einige packten ihre Sachen, die anderen gingen schon zum Bus, wie immer bepackt mit Kisten und Wagen, die sie aus Dortmund mitgebracht hatten.

Auch Marcel schnappte sich ein paar Sachen und brachte sie zum Bus. Dann gab er ein paar Autogramme, auch, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis die anderen endlich kamen.

Endlich kamen auch die letzten und Marcel stieg in den Bus.


	22. Unruhige Nacht

Noch mehr als sonst konnte er es nicht erwarten, bis das Flugzeug wieder landete.

Als er schließlich sein Gepäck hatte, wäre er fast los gelaufen, bis Mats ihn zurückrief. "Schmelle, hast du nicht was vergessen?"

"Hm? Was denn? Dich?"

Mats lachte auf. "Ja, oder eher mein Auto und mich. Erinnerst du dich? Wir sind mit meinem Wagen hier."

"Ähm... wollte doch zu deinem Wagen gehen", versuchte Marcel sich zu verteidigen.

"Klar", schnaubte Mats und griff sich seine Tasche. "Jetzt können wir."

"Schön", lächelte Marcel in an.

"Ist deine Kleine denn überhaupt noch wach?" fragte Mats mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

"Ich hoffe es, ich hab ihr versprochen, dass sie mich noch sieht."

"Ich soll also Gas geben", grinste Mats.

"Darum bitte ich. Strafzettel zahl ich."

Mats lachte leise und hielt Marcel die Tür zum Parkhaus auf. Der folgte ihm, die Tasche in der Hand, zu seinem Auto und wartete ungeduldig, bis er endlich einsteigen konnte.

"Wie kriegen wir Marco und Mario eigentlich dazu, dass sie morgen Abend zu dir kommen?" fragte Mars, während er den Wagen aus dem Parkhaus lenkte.

"Es gibt Popcorn. Und nen Film."

"Was denn? Brokeback Mountain?" fragte Mats lachend.

"Beautiful Thing", erwiderte Marcel lachend. "Das ist ein ziemlich süßer Film über zwei Jungs."

"Ich weiß", sagte Mats und deutete dann aufs Radio. "Guckst du mal ob es irgendwo Nachrichten mit den anderen Ergebnissen gibt? Benni hat heute auch gespielt und ich hatte vorhin keine Zeit mehr zu gucken."

"Ich kann auch einfach auch auf dem Handy nachgucken...", grinste Marcel und zog sein Smartphone hervor. “Aaaalso... Schalke hat gespielt... gegen... ach, das weißt du eh. Aber auf jeden Fall haben sie gewonnen, 3:2."

"Gut. Wir sind morgen zum Frühstück verabredet und er ist immer so schlecht gelaunt, wenn er am Tag vorher verloren hat", grinste Mats.

Marcel lachte. "Dann wird morgen ja ein fröhlicher Morgen."

"So fröhlich ein Morgen halt sein kann. Immerhin fangen wir relativ spät mit dem Auslaufen an und Bennis Jungs auch, sonst wär das in totalen Stress ausgeartet."

"Müsst ihr halt früher anfangen. Oder du pennst gleich bei ihm - oder er bei dir."

"Nee, dann müsste ich heute noch nach Gelsenkirchen fahren, da hab ich keine Lust drauf."

"Also pennst du zu Hause und fährst morgen früh hin."

Mats nickte. "Genau. Das heißt morgens früh krieg ich Essen bei Benni und abends bei dir. Ich muss also nur noch jemanden finden, der mich mittags füttert."

Marcel lachte leise. "Wir haben da noch die Fischstäbcheneinladung?"

"Deine Mutter ist doch morgen Mittag noch da. Da will ich nicht stören."

"Dann musst du dir jemanden anderen suchen - aber mein Angebot steht."

"Danke. Aber verbring mal ein paar ungestörte Stunden mit deiner Tochter, ehe wir dich am Abend überfallen. Ich hab bestimmt noch was im Kühlfach."

"Ok, ich verlass mich drauf, dass du bis zum Abend überlebst. Und nicht verhungerst."

"Keine Angst, das passiert nicht", lachte Mats. "Und guck mal, wir sind schon da. War ich nicht unglaublich schnell?"

"Ich bin begeistert. Also, danke fürs Fahren, bis morgen Abend, ich melde mich." Marcel stieß die Tür auf, nahm seine Tasche zwischen den Beinen hoch und schob sich aus dem Wagen. "Bis Morgen!"

"Bis morgen. Grüß den Krümel und deine Mutter von mir."

"Mach ich!", versprach Marcel und rannte zur Haustür. Schnell schloss er auf, lief die Treppe hoch und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

Er ließ seine Tasche einfach im Flur fallen und ging direkt durch zu Lenas Zimmer.

Hier saß tatsächlich noch seine Mutter auf der Kante von Lenas Bett und las vor. "Hey, Krümel", kam er leise ins Zimmer.

"Papa!" rief Lena und setzte sich sofort im Bett auf.

"Bleib liegen, Krümelchen, ich komm ja schon."

Seine Mutter stand lächelnd auf und gab Lena einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Schlaf gut meine Kleine."

Marcel ließ sie vorbei und setzte sich neben Lena aufs Bett. "Siehst du, Krümelchen, ich bin da, bevor du schläfst."

Lena strahlte ihn an und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus. Es fühlte sich toll an, von diesen kleinen Kinderarmen umarmt zu werden, zu fühlen, wie Lena sich nach ihm gesehnt hatte.

"Siehst du, ich bin ganz schnell zu dir zurückgekommen", flüsterte er und strich ihr über den Rücken.

"Ja, noch bevor ich schlafe."

"Wie ich es dir versprochen habe."

"Liest du mir noch was vor?"

"Aber nur ne kurze Geschichte, es ist schon spät."

"Oma hat ein tolles Buch mitgebracht."

"Dann zeig mal", sagte Marcel.

Lena drückte ihm kurzerhand das Buch in die Hand, in dem Kinder-Gutenacht-Geschichten standen.

"Welche möchtest du denn hören?"

"Ich kenn die alle noch nicht. Such du eine raus."

Marcel nickte und schlug eine der etwas kürzeren Geschichten auf. Sie handelte von einem Bärchen, das zur Schule ging. Nicht unbedingt spannend, aber andererseits hätte Lena sonst wohl nicht schlafen können.

Marcel musste nicht mal bis zum Ende lesen, da hatte die Müdigkeit Lena schon überwältigt. Es war auch wirklich spät, und Lena war schon müde gewesen, als er gerade zu Hause angekommen war.

Ganz vorsichtig legte er das Buch zur Seite, deckte Lena zu und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Schlaf gut Krümel."

Dann schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer, lehnte die Tür an und ging dann zu seiner Mutter ins Wohnzimmer. "Hallo erstmal", grüßte er sie und ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel sinken.

"Hast du Hunger Schatz?" fragte seine Mutter.

"Was ist denn da? Hab immer Hunger nach nem Spiel."

"Bleib sitzen, es ist noch Milchreis da, den mach ich dir schnell warm."

"Das ist lieb, danke", seufzte Marcel und lehnte sich geschafft nach hinten.

Er schloss die Augen und begann tatsächlich einzudösen.

"Marcel?", hörte er die leise Stimme seiner Mutter neben sich. "Magst du noch essen, oder lieber gleich ins Bett?"

Gähnend richtete sich Marcel wieder auf. "Nein, ich ess noch was", sagte er und lächelte seine Mutter an.

"Dann guten Appetit", drückte sie ihm eine dampfende Schüssel mit Milchreis in die Hand.

"Danke", sagte er und begann hungrig zu essen. "Wie war der Tag mit Lena so?" fragte er zwischen zwei Löffeln.

"Ganz gut. Sie hat immer wieder nach dir gefragt, aber wir haben uns gut verstanden.

Ein wenig erleichtert aß Marcel weiter. Offenbar hatte Lena das alles ganz gut verkraftet.

"Wir hatten viel Spaß, dir beim Spiel zuzugucken."

"Das Spiel war auch toll", grinste Marcel. "Es macht so viel Spaß, vor allem jetzt auch mit Marco. Der ist ein so toller Fußballer und er und Mario machen Sachen, da möchte man am liebsten stehen bleiben und zugucken."

"Ja, und sie einfach bewundern. Die beiden sind klasse!"

"Ja sind sie. Mario hat mir übrigens angeboten, dass seine Mama mal auf Lena aufpassen würde, falls nen Engpass ist."

Seine Mutter lachte. "Das ist lieb. Und Lena ist echt pflegeleicht."

"Marios Mutter hat drei Söhne, da wird sie mit meinem Krümel fertig", grinste Marcel.

"Mit deinem Krümel wird man echt leicht fertig. Solange sie dich hinterer im Fernsehen sehen darf."

Marcel lächelte. "Und... wart ihr bei Melanie?" fragte er deutlich ernster.

"Ja. Geht ihr wohl nicht anders als die letzten Tage. Sie haben aber auch erst gestern mit der Chemo angefangen."

"Dann wird’s jetzt bald schlechter werden", murmelte er.

"Ja, das ist zu befürchten. Aber sie meint, es ist ihr vor allem wichtig, dass es Lena gut geht."

"Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich das Lena erklären soll. Also was da mit ihrer Mama passiert."

"Sei vor allem ehrlich zu ihr. Mama ist krank, und die Ärzte wollen sie wieder gesund machen. Aber das geht nicht so schnell. Und die Medikamente machen sie erstmal noch kranker."

"Wird ihr das nicht noch mehr Angst machen?" fragte Marcel.

"Vielleicht musst du es anders verpacken, aber sie sollte schon wissen, was passiert, sonst bekommt sie noch mehr Angst, wenn es Melanie schlechter geht."

Marcel seufzte tief. "Vielleicht kann ich ja noch ein paar Tage warten und überlegen."

"Ja, das geht sicher - noch geht es Melanie nicht besonders viel schlechter. Zumindest merkt Lena es noch nicht."

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass ich nen Geistesblitz haben werden", grinste Marcel schief.

"Kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, das weißt du ja", versicherte ihm seine Mutter. Als er im nächsten Augenblick herzhaft gähnte, grinste sie nur. "Und jetzt geht’s ab ins Bett. Soll ich dir noch eine Geschichte vorlesen?"

Marcel lachte leise. "Musst du nicht. Ich werde auch so sofort einschlafen."

"Dann mach das, ok?"

Marcel nickte und stand auf. "Nacht Mama."

"Schlaf gut, mein Schatz!"

Marcel schlurfte ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Dann tapste er ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich einfach in sein Bett fallen.  
Er schaffte es gerade noch die Bettdecke über den Körper zu ziehen, dann war er schon tief und fest eingeschlafen.

***

Er wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, weil jemand seinen Namen rief. Lena, erkannte er nach einem Moment. Immer noch im Halbschlaf schlug er die Augen auf und blinzelte zur Tür, wo er einen Schatten sah. "Krümel?"

"Marcel!", rief Lena noch einmal, dann hörte er ein Schluchzen.

Mit einer Hand tastete Marcel nach dem Lichtschalter seiner Nachttischlampe. "Krümel, ich bin hier."

Jetzt weinte Lena noch mehr. Sie hielt ihr Plüschpferd unter dem Arm, und ihre Schlafanzughose hing um ihre Knöchel.

"Was ist denn los Krümelchen?" fragte er und kämpfte sich aus dem Bett.

Lena sagte nichts, sondern weinte nur noch mehr.

Marcel ging zu ihr, rieb sich dabei den Schlaf aus den Augen.

"Meine... meine Hose ist nass", hörte er zwischen den Schluchzern.

Marcel schluckte. "Oh... das... das ist doch nicht schlimm Krümelchen. Komm her."

Mit der Schlafanzughose um die Knöchel kam Lena auf ihn zu. Marcel kniete sich hin und zog sie in seine Arme. Noch immer schluchzend schmiegte sich Lena an ihn.

"Alles gut mein Krümel", murmelte Marcel und hielt sie fest.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich - und wurde schwerer in seinen Armen.

"Warte mal, Süße, wir müssen dir noch ne andere Hose anziehen", flüsterte er.

Er half Lena aus der Schlafanzughose, legte sie dann kurzerhand in sein eigenes Bett und tapste im Dunkeln in ihr Zimmer, um eine frische Hose zu holen. Als er zurückkam, schlief sie schon wieder fest.

Er lächelte sanft. Ganz vorsichtig zog er ihr die neue Hose an und überlegte dann, ob er sie zurück in ihr Bett tragen oder ob sie den Rest der Nacht einfach hier bei ihm bleiben sollte.

Er würde das Bett jetzt neu beziehen müssen, mitten in der Nacht - nein, das würde er morgen machen.

Und sein Bett war ja groß genug. Gähnend deckte er Lena zu und schlüpfte dann wieder auf seine Seite.

***

Am Morgen wachte er von einem plötzlichen Schmerz an der Nase auf. Draußen wurde es gerade erst hell - und Marcel war hellwach und hielt sich das Gesicht.

"Aua", brummte er und tastete mit den Fingern nach seiner Nase.

Dann schlug er die Augen auf und sah zu Lena. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, mit dem Kopf nur halb auf dem Bett - und dem Fuß in Marcels Gesicht.

"Ein tretender Krümel", grinste er und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, um Lena zu drehen.

Sie bewegte sich ein wenig, trat noch einmal zu und schlief dann weiter.

Immer noch grinsend zog er Lena ein Stückchen zu sich und versuchte sie dann vorsichtig wieder in die richtige Richtung zu drehen. Endlich lag sie einigermaßen gerade im Bett und schlief jetzt auch ruhig weiter.

Er selbst war allerdings hellwach. Und irgendwie bezweifelte er es, dass er wieder einschlafen könnte.  
Also setzte er sich hin und sah seiner Tochter beim Schlafen zu.

Seiner Tochter - so ganz an den Gedanken hatte er sich noch nicht gewöhnt. Er hatte auch eigentlich gar keine Zeit dafür gehabt. Alles war auf ihn eingestürmt und jetzt lag Lena hier neben ihm in seinem Bett.

Seine Tochter lag neben ihm im Bett - und kam zu ihm, wenn sie schlecht geschlafen oder ins Bett gemacht hatte. Lena vertraute ihm, dabei kannte sie ihn doch gar nicht.  
Aber er war ihr Papa, und das schien sie zu fühlen. Und er - er fand es erstaunlicherweise echt toll.

Er mochte das kleine Mädchen, das ihm so ähnlich war. Sie... war ein Teil von ihm, so schnulzig sich das auch anhörte. Ehrlich gesagt hätte er nie gedacht, dass er so für sie empfinden würde. Aber er hatte auch ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, sie je enger kennen zu lernen.

Er hatte bisher für sie gezahlt, mehr hatte er nicht gewollt. Und jetzt - jetzt war er auf einmal Vater, richtiger Vater!

Sie hatte sein Leben jetzt schon völlig auf den Kopf gestellt.

Und es war schön! Es war wirklich schön!

Kurz musste er daran denken, was Dennis alles verpasste. Was für ein Idiot er doch war! Sie hätten das hier zusammen meistern können, wie eine richtige Familie.

Es wäre doch schön gewesen, hier mit seiner Tochter zu wohnen. Zusammen in den Zoo zu gehen, zusammen das Sandmännchen gucken, das er als Kind so geliebt hatte, und zusammen kochen und essen. Einfach zusammen zu sein.

Aber Dennis hatte das nicht gewollt. Hatte Lena nicht gewollt. Und ihn... ihn offenbar auch nicht. Was auch immer Dennis an ihrer Beziehung gesehen hatte, es war nicht viel gewesen.

Er holte tief Luft und schob den Gedanken an Dennis zur Seite. Der Kerl hatte es nicht verdient, dass er an ihn dachte. Er war Geschichte.

Und Lena war die Gegenwart - und seine Zukunft. Nur sie war wichtig.

Irgendwann würde er bestimmt einen Mann finden, der auch Lena akzeptieren und lieben würde. Und so lange hatte er mit Lena genug zu tun, dass er auch einen Freund nicht vermissen würde.

Er gähnte und schielte nun zum Wecker.

Kurz vor sieben. Normalerweise würde er noch zwei, drei Stunden schlafen - aber das konnte er jetzt vergessen.

Also, erstmal nen Kaffee, dachte er. Und dann konnte er schon mal Frühstück machen, für seine Familie.

Ganz vorsichtig, damit Lena nicht aufwachte, schob er sich aus dem Bett. Er deckte sie noch einmal fürsorglich zu, dann schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer.


	23. Einladung

So leise wie möglich ging er in die Küche. Seine Mutter sollte auch noch ein bisschen schlafen.

Erst kochte er Kaffee, dann deckte er den Tisch und bereitete Lenas Kakao zu. Er war schon fast fertig, als er Schritte hörte und seine Mutter die Küche betrat.

"Guten Morgen, Schatz! Wo steckt Lena?", fragte sie etwas beunruhigt.

"In meinem Bett", sagte Marcel. "Sie hatte heute Nacht ein... kleines Problem."

"Problem? Hat sie schlecht geträumt?"

"Sie... hat ins Bett gemacht", murmelte Marcel.

"Och, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Das hast du in dem Alter auch immer mal geschafft. Kinder in dem Alter schlafen sehr tief, und im Moment ist eh alles viel zu aufregend für Lena."

Marcel grinste schief. "Lena ist dann bei mir eingeschlafen und ich wollte das Bett nicht mitten in der Nacht beziehen. Also hab ich sie schlafen lassen."

"Solange sie da dann trocken geblieben ist."

"Ja. Allerdings hatte ich heute Morgen ihren Fuß im Gesicht", erzählte er lächelnd.

Jetzt lachte seine Mutter auf. "Ja, das ist auch typisch für das Alter..."

"Mein Krümel wird mal Fußballerin, so wie sie tritt", grinste er. "Das oder Kickboxerin."

"Lenk sie in die Fußballrichtung, ja? Kickboxen ist doof."

"Keine Angst, das mach ich."

Seine Mutter lachte. "Lena hat gestern schon gemeint, sie möchte auch mal so vor einem vollen Stadion spielen."

"Ich glaube ich muss sie mal mit nehmen und ihr da alles zeigen", sagte Marcel. "Leer ist das Stadion natürlich nur halb so beeindruckend, aber es ist trotzdem toll."

"Du kannst sie ja auch mal mitnehmen, nächste Woche. Als Zuschauerin. Du findest bestimmt jemanden, der mit ihr hingeht."

Marcel nickte. "Das hatte ich vor. Ich wollte Kelly mal fragen, ob Tina mit den Kindern hingeht, da könnte sich Lena einfach anschließen."

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Da wird sie gut aufgehoben sein."

"Das denke ich auch. Und ich wollte Jürgen fragen, ob ich Lena nächstes Wochenende mit ins Hotel nehmen kann."

"Das wäre vielleicht gar nicht schlecht. Besorg dir ein Babyphone, dann kann sie dich rufen, wenn was ist." Mütter dachten offensichtlich immer praktisch.

"Mach ich", sagte er sofort. Er lehnte sich gegen die Küchenablage und seufzte. "Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ständig nur überlege, wo ich Lena wann unterbringe. Ich... schieb sie die ganze Zeit hin und her."

"Aber sie hat hier ein Zuhause. Das ist das Wichtigste."

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, Und sie weiß, dass sie dir wichtig ist."

Marcel lächelte. "Ist sie. Sehr wichtig."

"Sie kommt zu dir, wenn sie ins Bett gemacht hat."

"Das ist... ein gutes Zeichen?"

"Oh ja, das spricht von viel Vertrauen."

"Dabei bin ich doch eigentlich ein Fremder für sie. Ich hab sie... nicht gewollt und war nie für sie da..."

"Das weiß sie nicht. Ihre Mutter hat sie dir anvertraut, dann muss das richtig sein. Und du kümmerst dich um sie."

"Dabei hab ich überhaupt keine Ahnung von Kindern..."

"Die bekommst du schon. Und Lena scheint recht pflegeleicht zu sein. Hat zwar auch ihren eigenen Kopf, aber mit Malen oder Vorlesen oder Basteln kriegst die sie eigentlich immer. Oder mit den Pferdchen."

"Ja, diese merkwürdigen Pferde... das Mädchen echt mit so was spielen. Autos sind viel toller", grinste er.

"Vielleicht könnt ihr die Pferde ja mal in einen Transporter verfrachten", lachte seine Mutter.

Marcel lachte leise. "Wann musst du heute eigentlich fahren?" fragte.

"Heute Nachmittag."

Am liebsten hätte Marcel sie gebeten, noch zu bleiben. Aber er würde sie wohl noch öfter bitten müssen herzukommen.

"Dann können wir ja zum Glück noch in Ruhe Mittagessen und so", sagte er.

"Ja, ich habe Lena Nudeln mit Tomatensauce versprochen."

Marcel lachte. "Da sag ich auch nicht nein."

"Kenn dich doch, Schatz", lächelte seine Mutter.

Marcel grinste nur. "Ich geh mal schnell ins Bad und weck dann den Krümel, ok?"

"Ja, und ich bezieh schnell ihr Bett neu."

"Danke", sagte Marcel und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er beeilte sich im Bad, dann weckte er seinen Krümel, der noch immer tief und fest schlief.

"Hey Krümel. Aufwachen..."

"Hmm...", knurrte Lena leise, dann schlug sie die Augen auf.

"Morgen Schatz", sagte Marcel. "Gut geschlafen?"

"Hm, ja." Etwas irritiert sah sie sich um, dann schien sie sich zu erinnern und umarmte Marcel mit ihren dünnen Armen.

Marcel zog sie an sich und hielt sie ganz fest.

Lena hielt ihn noch ein wenig fest, dann schob sie sich von ihm. "Aufstehen? Ich will Kakao!"

"Der ist schon fertig", grinste Marcel.

"Oh ja - krieg ich den im Bett?"

"Draußen in der Küche gibt’s aber auch schon Frühstück", sagte Marcel.

Lena maulte leise. "Ich will meinen Kakao im Bett."

"Das machen wir mal wann anders, ok? Wenn Oma nicht da ist."

"Na gut. Aber noch nicht anziehen."

"Ok, also Frühstück im Schlafanzug", nickte Marcel.

"Ja, genau!", freute sich Lena. Es war doch schön, die Tochter so einfach glücklich zu stimmen.

"Dann los Krümel, dein Kakao wartet", sagte Marcel und stand auf.

Lena rutschte aus dem Bett und tapste barfuss in die Küche.

"Warte mal, Strümpfe!" rief Marcel ihr hinterher.

Das schien Lena nicht gehört zu haben - oder einfach zu ignorieren. Also ging er schnell in ihr Zimmer und holte ein Paar Socken - rosa mit bunten Punkten.

Dann lief er in die Küche. "Deine Füße werden doch ganz kalt Krümel", sagte er und gab ihr die Socken.

"Ich hab ganz warme Füße!", streckte Lena ihm den linken Fuß hin.

"Ach ja?" fragte Marcel und umfasste ihren Fuß, begann mit seinen Fingern leicht über ihre Fußsohle zu streicheln.

"Ih, das kitzelt", zog Lena sofort ihren Fuß weg.

Marcel grinste. Lena war also auch kitzelig. "Zieh die Strümpfe trotzdem an, ja?"

"Ja, nach ich", maulte sie leise und zerrte die Socken über ihre Füße.

In diesem Moment kam seine Mutter zurück in die Küche. "Morgen Lena."

"Morgen, Oma", strahlte Lena sie an.

"Na hast du gut geschlafen Spatz?" fragte sie, während Marcel schnell Lenas Kakao fertig machte und vor sie auf den Tisch stellte.

"Ja!" Die Antwort kam ein wenig schneller als normal gewesen wäre.

Aber Marcels Mutter nickte nur. "Was möchtest du Essen?" fragte sie stattdessen.

"Nutellabrötchen!"

"Als hätte ich es nicht geahnt", lachte Marcels Mutter und begann Lena ein Brötchen mit Nutella zu beschmieren.

Dann legte sie Lena ein Handtuch auf Brust und Bauch. "Sonst ist der Schlafanzug in fünf Minuten reif für die Waschmaschine."

Marcel grinste in sich hinein, während er sich ebenfalls ein Brötchen mit Nutella bestrich.

Er hatte als Kind auch immer mit dem Brötchen kämpfen müssen.

Und mehr als einmal hatte seine Mutter seine Sachen danach sofort in die Waschmaschine stopfen müssen. Und ihn unter die Dusche. Das wollte sie offensichtlich bei Lena verhindern.

Er sollte sich das für die Zukunft merken. Er konnte Wäsche waschen nämlich nicht ausstehen. Und wenn man sich vor dieser Arbeit schützen konnte, und das noch so einfach, dann sollte er das auch tun.

"Musst du heute wieder weg?" fragte Lena in diesem Moment.

"Nur vor dem Mittagessen", erklärte Marcel. "Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr beiden mitkommen."

"Au ja!" sagte Lena sofort.

"Mama? Ist das ok?"

"Natürlich", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Schön. Dann kann ich dir auch Mats und Neven noch mal zeigen, die du durcheinandergebracht hast."

Lena nickte und lächelte ihn mit nutellaverschmierten Lippen an.

"Und die anderen Jungs zeige ich dir dann auch. Marco und Mario magst du bestimmt, die sind toll. Und Kelly, der hat auch Kinder, vielleicht kannst du mal mit seiner Frau zu einem Spiel gehen."

"Bin ich dann auch im Fernsehen?" fragte sie ihn.

"Vielleicht gaaanz klein." Und das war ihm auch lieber so. Er hatte es bisher vermieden Zeitung zu lesen. Inzwischen war bestimmt durchgedrungen, dass er eine Tochter hatte, aber er wollte die Spekulationen und Gerüchte nicht lesen. Und zum Glück hatte er auch keine Interviews geben müssen. Das würde nicht ewig so bleiben, aber im Moment tat das gut.

Und dann... würde er darauf bestehen, dass Lena aus der Sache herausgehalten wurde. Darüber musste er noch mal mit Jürgen sprechen und dem Management sprechen. Oder sollte er gleich zu einem Anwalt gehen?

"Wird sich alles schon ergeben, Schatz", lächelte seine Mutter ihn beruhigend an.

"Hm?" machte Marcel fragend. Offenbar waren ihm seine Gedanken nur zu deutlich in Gesicht geschrieben gewesen.

"Wir können später noch mal drüber reden. Und jetzt wird erstmal gefrühstückt."

Marcel nickte und vertrieb die Gedanken. "Na Krümel bist du schon satt oder möchtest du noch was?"

"Ich will noch ein Brötchen, aber mit mehr Nutella!"

"Mit noch mehr Nutella?" fragte er.

"Jaa!", strahlte Lena ihn an.

"Keine Marmelade?"

"Nein, Nutella!"

"Ok", sagte Marcel und machte ihr ein weiteres Brötchen mit Nutella fertig.

"Und danach eins mit Omas Marmelade", forderte Lena, als ihre Oma auf das Glas deutete.

"Iss erstmal das hier auf", meinte Marcel grinsend.

Lena nickte, biss noch anderthalb mal vom Brötchen ab und ließ es dann vergessen auf den Teller sinken.

Marcel hatte sich inzwischen eine Schüssel mit Müsli gemacht. Seine Mutter aß auch Brötchen, dann schnitt sie noch etwas Obst auf.

Schließlich wurde es Lena offenbar zu langweilig. Sie begann auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen und spielte mit den Krümeln auf ihrem Teller.

"Lena, noch ein bisschen sitzen bleiben, dann sind wir fertig, wir ziehen uns an, und dann fahren wir zum Training."

"Ich bin aber schon fertig!" sagte Lena.

"Aber wir noch nicht." Ein bisschen Erziehung musste sicher sein. Jedenfalls vermutete Marcel das.

"Ich will jetzt aber spielen."

"Nur noch ein bisschen. Und dann geht’s schon los."

Lena schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor und sah ihn an.

"Ich ess noch die paar Löffel auf. Magst du mitzählen?"

Lena runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte sie. Und dann zählte sie mit, "Eins... zwei... drei... vier... fünf..." Nach elf kam "Elf und ein Kleiner", dann war Marcel fertig.

"Darf ich jetzt aufstehen?" fragte Lena sofort.

"Ja, ok", nickte Marcel und trank den Rest Kaffee aus seinem Becher.

Lena hopste sofort vom Stuhl und lief aus der Küche.

"Du hast da eine tolle Kleine", lächelte seine Mutter. "Und du machst es toll mit ihr."

"Wirklich?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, wirklich. Und jetzt geh dich anziehen und helf Lena dabei, ich mach inzwischen die Küche sauber."

"Danke Mama", sagte er und stand auf. Er verschwand ins Bad und machte erstmal sich fertig, dann ging er zu seiner Tochter.

Die hatte sich ein luftiges Sommerkleid angezogen, und Söckchen, ungeachtete des kalten Regenwetters draußen.

"Süße, ich glaube das wird zu kalt", sagte er. "Es regnet draußen und ist ziemlich kalt."

"Aber ich mag das Kleid."

"Ich auch, aber das ist doch eher was für den Sommer. Und wir haben bald Winter."

"Mit Strumpfhose?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Zieh lieber eine Hose und einen Pulli an."

"Zwei Strumpfhosen?", versuchte Lena zu handeln.

Marcel lachte leise, schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Nein. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du krank wirst."

"Dann... die Hose mit den Blumen und mit Glitzerpunkten."

"Zeig mir die mal", bat Marcel.

Lena ging zu ihrem Schrank und zog eine blaue Jeans hervor, die mit einigen rosa Blumen bestickt war.

"Ja, die ist ok", sagte Marcel. "Und was für einen Pulli willst du anziehen?"

"Den hier", zerrte Lena gleich an einem ganzen Stapel, der auf den Boden fiel. Dann wühlte sie ein wenig darin herum und zog einen rosa Pullover hervor, mit Schmetterlingen darauf.

"Dann zieh dich mal um Krümel."

Lena nickte, sah ihn noch kurz erwartungsvoll an, aber als er keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu helfen, zog sie sich alleine an. Das dauerte zwar etwas, aber sie stellte sich dabei gar nicht so ungeschickt an.

"Das hast du gut gemacht", lächelte er Lena an. "Fehlen nur noch die Schuhe und die Jacke."

"Aber noch nicht. Oder fahren wir jetzt schon los?"

"Wir müssen langsam los", nickte Marcel.

"Gut, dann die Gummistiefel!"

"Sehr gute Wahl", grinste Marcel.

"Dann komm", griff Lena nach seiner Hand und zog ihn durch die Wohnung zum Flur.

Die Gummistiefel waren, wie konnte es auch anders sein, rosa. "Dann mal rein mit dir Krümel", sagte Marcel und hielt ihr den ersten Schuh entgegen.

Lena zerrte ihn über ihren Fuß, dann war der zweite Stiefel dran.

Marcel stand auf und nahm Lenas Jacke vom Haken.

Auch die war schnell übergezogen, und Lena wartete ungeduldig auf ihn und auf ihre Oma.

Schließlich waren sie alle fertig und sie verließen die Wohnung.

Jetzt musste Marcel sich doch ziemlich beeilen um noch pünktlich zu sein - aber mit Lena hinten im Auto konnte er auch nicht zu sehr rasen.

Er parkte seinen Wagen auf seinem üblichen Platz und sah zu seiner Mutter. "Du weißt, wo du hin musst? Ich muss mich beeilen und zum umziehen."

"Wir finden es schon. Immer den Fans nach", nickte seine Mutter, "beeil dich, wir kriegen das hier schon alleine hin."

"Ok, dann bis gleich", sagte er, lächelte Lena an und sprang aus dem Wagen.

Wenig später stand er auf dem Trainingsplatz und lief seine Runden mit den Kollegen. Hin und wieder sah er zu den Fans, zwischen denen seine Mutter und seine Tochter standen.

Diesmal war es tatsächlich Mats, der deutlich zu spät kam und sich gleich ein paar Worte von ihrem Trainer anhören durfte. Wenig später reihte sich Mats dann neben ihm ein. "Morgen. Bist ja heute mit Familienunterstüztung da."

"Klar, sonst komm ich mir hier immer so verloren vor."

Mats lachte leise. "Klar, wir sind ja auch völlig Fremde für dich."

"Ihr würdet mich niemals so anfeuern wie Lena."

"Du willst beim Auslaufen angefeuert werden?"

"Ja, das ist ja wohl das Mindeste!"

Mats lachte erneut. "Hast du schon mit Marco und Mario wegen heute Abend gesprochen?"

"Nein, bin auch gerade erst gekommen."

"Ah, dann bist du also grad noch so pünktlich gewesen", grinste Mats ihn an. "Verschlafen oder hatte Lena keine Lust?"

"Hm, weder noch. Hat alles etwas länger gedauert als geplant. Immerhin konnte ich sie überzeugen, dass ein Kleid bei dem Wetter nicht angebracht ist. Auch nicht mit zwei Paar Strumpfhosen."

"Na da würden dir einige der Mädels aber was ganz anderes erzählen", meinte Mats.

"Ich weiß, aber meine Tochter..." Marcel lachte, er klang wirklich schon wie ein besorgter Vater.

"Ist ein anständiges Mädchen, ich weiß. Und, war sie gestern noch wach, als du nach Hause gekommen bist?"

"Ja, war sie, aber nach einer halben Geschichte war sie dann eingeschlafen."

"War ja auch schon ziemlich spät."

"Eigentlich ja viel zu spät. Aber heute ist ja frei."

"Wird die Kleine denn schlafen können, wenn wir dich belagern?"

"Bestimmt. Ich bring sie ins Bett, da kannst du schon mal anfangen die beiden auszuhorchen."

"Dann sollten wir sie mal einladen", meinte Mats und deutete nach vorn, wo Marco und Mario ihre Runden drehten. Beide nebeneinander - und alleine, niemand ihrer Mannschaft war neben ihnen.

"Dann los", meinte Marcel und sie zogen ihr Tempo an.

Wenig später hatten sie die beiden erreicht. "Morgen", grüßte Mats sie.

"Morgen. Warst ja ganz schön spät heute", begrüßte Marco ihn.

"Och... war so schön im Bett."

"Aha", machte Mario.

"Ich wunder mich ja eher, dass ihr pünktlich hier ward."

"Wieso sollten wir unpünktlich sein?" fragte Marco.

"Ihr habt doch bestimmt noch lange zusammen... a propos, habt ihr heute Abend Zeit?"

"Wieso?" fragte Mario misstrauisch.

"Ich wollte euch zu einem netten Abend einladen. Kann ja jetzt schlecht weg, gerade abends."

"Klingt doch gut", meinte Marco und sah Mario an. "Oder?"

Der zögerte etwas. "Naja, wenn du meinst...?"

"Einfach ein bisschen rumhängen und Quatschen", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Okay. Sollen wir was mitbringen?"

"Ein bisschen was zum Knabbern", sagte Marcel.

"Das sollten wir hinkriegen", meinte Marco.

"Schön", sagte Mats. "Das wird bestimmt ein sehr schöner Abend."

Mario sah ihn nicht ganz überzeugt an, dann nickte er - und stolperte fast über einen kleinen Grashuckel.

Marco packte sofort zu. "Nicht hinfallen."

Mats sah sofort Marcel an und grinste.

"Mensch Mario, hast du heute nicht genug zu Essen bekommen, dass du schon vor Schwäche umfällst?" fragte Mats Mario dann grinsend. "War Marcos Kühlschrank leer?"

"Marcos... Kühlschrank?", fragte Mario nach.

"Ja. Das Ding, das in der Küche steht und die Lebensmittel kühlt", erklärte Mats geduldig.

"Idiot", murmelte Mario. "Ich hab schon gefrühstückt!"

"Im Bett?" fragte Mats erneut mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Wieso im Bett?", fragte Mario nach, naiv? Oder nur gespielt naiv?

"Ich glaube Mats hat nen ordentlichen Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen", sagte Marco und starrte Mats herausfordernd an.

"Meinst du? Aber egal, wie ist es jetzt mit heute Abend?"

"Wir kommen", sagte Mario. "Aber nur wenn du deine blöden Sprüche lässt."

"Ok, ich lass es", versprach Mats.

Marcel unterdrückte grade noch so ein "Ach ja?". "Kommt ihr schon zum Abendessen? Dann müssten wir nämlich überlegen, was wir machen?" fragte er stattdessen.

"Was Lena mag, mag Mario bestimmt auch", stichelte Mats mit einem Grinsen.

"Was willst du denn jetzt damit sagen?" fragte Mario.

"Na, du magst doch am liebsten solche Sachen wie Pommes und Nudeln und Fischstäbchen und so. Und diese komischen Apfelspätzle von deiner Oma. Und arme Ritter."

"Die sind nicht komisch!" sagte Mario sofort. "Wer von uns beiden ist denn hier der Nutella-Boy, hm?"

"Ich war jung und brauchte das Geld", lachte Mats.

"Lena liebt übrigens Nutella", sagte Marcel. "Du wirst ihr Held, wenn ich ihr die Werbung mit dir zeige."

"Oh ja, mach das - ich will ihr Held werden!", lachte Mats. Bildete sich Marcel das nur ein, oder stockte er dabei kurz?

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er sich nur eingebildet, punkt. "Also Jungs, Abendessen?"

"Ja, gern. Und koch einfach etwas, was Lena mag, wir essen alles."

"Ok", sagte Marcel.

"Schön, wir freuen uns schon drauf", nickte Marco Mario zu.

"Ja. Und vielleicht sucht ihr euch bis dahin ein anderes Opfer, als mich", sagte Mario mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Wir versuchen es. Aber du musst verstehen, dass Lena zumindest mal rausfällt."

"Außerdem beschützt Marco dich doch, wenns zu schlimm wird", konnte Mats sich einen dummen Kommentar nicht sparen.

"Hör auf", zischte Marco ihn an.

Ein wenig überrascht sah Mats ihn an. "Ja... sorry", nuschelte er.

"Und jetzt lass uns weiterlaufen."

Ein bisschen kleinlaut nickte Mats. Er hatte Mats und Marco nicht wirklich verärgern wollen, sondern nur ein bisschen Necken. Gut, er hätte aufhören sollen, aber... die beiden waren im Moment extrem empfindlich.

"Marcel überlegt was leckeres für heute Abend, ok?", bekräftigte er erneut, dann lief er mit Marcel weiter, etwas langsamer als Marco und Mario.


	24. Trainingskibitze der besonderen Art

"Oh man", murmelte Mats, als sie außer Hörweite waren. "Mario muss man im Moment aber echt in Watte packen."

"Der Kleine hat halt totale Panik, dass man das zwischen den beiden entdeckt. Wer weiß, wie weit sie überhaupt sind.“

"Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich denken, Mario ist über verliebte Blicke nicht hinaus und Marco hält sich Mario zuliebe zurück", sagte Mats.

"Möglich. Das würde es auf jeden Fall erklären, gerade auch, dass er auch bei uns nichts sagt."

Mats nickte. Das würde Sinn machen. "Also sollten wir heute Abend wohl etwas... feinfühliger an die Sache ran gehen."

"Ja, bitte. Ganz vorsichtig, sonst... sagt er nur vermutlich nichts, sondern wir könnten auch die Sache zwischen den beiden kaputt machen."

"Das will ich nicht", sagte Mats sofort. "Die beiden passen gut zusammen. Und wo... wo du schon kein Glück mit der Liebe hast, sollen es wenigstens die beiden haben."

Marcel nickte leicht, "Und wir sollten ihnen dabei helfen."

Mats nickte ebenfalls. "Machen wir."

"Vorsichtig!"

"Ich kann einfühlsam sein", sagte Mats sofort.

"Versuch es zumindest..."

"Ich kann das wirklich", beteuerte Mats.

"Werden wir ja sehen", nickte Marcel.

"Ich werds dir beweisen", murmelte Mats kaum hörbar.

Marcel war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt richtig verstanden hatte.

"Hat Jürgen seine Uhr verlegt oder sollen wir bis morgen früh weiterlaufen?" brummte Mats nach ein paar Minuten und sah sich nach ihrem Trainer um.

Der stand am Rand des Platzes und unterhielt sich mit einigen Fans. Nein, mit Marcels Mutter, wie er feststellte, als ihn seine Runde näher an sie führte.

"Marcel, deine Mutter hält unseren Trainer von der Arbeit ab", grinste er Marcel an.

"Unverschämtheit. Ich muss mich gleich mal drum kümmern", nickte Marcel ernst und lief auf die drei zu.

Mats lief ihm einfach hinterher und schnappte sich aus einem der Kästen, die am Rand des Feldes standen zwei Flaschen.

Als Marcel schon bei den Dreien stand, kam er erst an - und drückte Marcel die Flasche in die Hand.

"Danke", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Was wird das hier?", fragte Jürgen die beiden. "Gemütliches Rumstehen?"

"Wir dachten, dass deine Uhr vielleicht kaputt ist", sagte Mats und lächelte dann Marcels Mutter an. "Hallo Frau Schmelzer."

"Hallo Mats, schön dich zu sehen!"

Marcel grinste in sich hinein. Das konnte Mats wirklich unglaublich gut. Mütter um den kleinen Fingern wickeln.

Er lächelte so gewinnend wie oft, dann sagte er etwas Nettes zu Lena - bewunderte ihre Glitzerjeans - machte dann Marcels Mutter ein Kompliment. Und das alles wirkte (und war) nur bewundernd, keineswegs aufdringlich oder gar schleimig.

Marcel seufzte leise. Wenn er an das einzige Zusammentreffen von Dennis und seinen Eltern dachte... Noch etwas, was Dennis nicht gut konnte. Mit Eltern umgehen. Er selbst hatte Dennis Familie erst gar nicht kennengelernt.

Er hatte wohl wenig Kontakt zu ihnen. Insgesamt war das mit Dennis komisch gewesen, so im Nachhinein.  
Vermutlich die berühmte Rosarote Brille und dann... hatte er sich halt daran gewöhnt, dass Dennis da war. Und jetzt war er weg, und er war schon dabei, sich auch daran zu gewöhnen.

"Marcel träumst du?"

"Wie? Nein, wieso?"

"Du hast mich so merkwürdig angestarrt", sagte Mats.

"Hab ich? Hab an... jemanden gedacht."

"Du... oh", sagte Mats und schluckte leicht. "Klar... Ist nicht leicht, oder?"

"Ist schon ok."

"Möchtet ihr einen Kaffee Jungs?" fragte Jürgen in diesem Moment. "Und ein paar Kekse?"

"Oh ja, das wär nett. Selbstgebacken?", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Du möchtest heute gern ein paar Extrarunden drehen, hm Mats?" fragte Jürgen liebenswürdig.

"Ungern. Ich bin doch gestern schon so viel gelaufen. Den Vorschlag mit den Keksen fand ich viel besser.“

"Ab mit euch und zwar dalli, sonst lass ich mir noch was besseres als Extrarunden einfallen", drohte Jürgen.

"Ja, Trainer!", nickte Mats gespielt unterwürfig.

"Natürlich und da kommt der Rest des Kindergartens", seufzte Jürgen, als Mario und Marco auf sie zukamen.

"Was ist mit einem Kindergarten?", fragte Mario gleich.

"Jürgen hat uns Kekse angeboten", sagte Mats grinsend.

"Oh ja, kriegen wir auch welche?", fragte Marco mit einem Lachen.

Marcel lachte leise, als er Jürgens Gesicht sah.

"Laufen, oder ich lass euch literweise Kaffee und kiloweise Kekse die Stadiontreppen hochtragen!"

"Das würdest du nicht machen", sagte Mario.

"Ich würds nicht ausprobieren."

Mario nickte. "Ja, das ist richtig. Komm Marco, Laufen soll ja tierisch gesund sein."

"Bestimmt so gesund wie Schokokekse", knurrte Marco, folgte ihm aber.

"Das galt auch für euch beide", sagte Jürgen und sah Mats und Marcel an.

"Ja, ja, schon gut...", murmelte Mats. Marcel verabschiedete sich schnell von Lena und folgte ihm.

Zum Glück hatte Jürgen dann aber auch bald ein Einsehen und pfiff das Auslaufen ab.

Die Spieler fanden sich zu ihren verschiedenen Behandlungen ein, andere fuhren gleich nach Hause. Marcel genehmigte sich eine Massage, da gerade seine linke Wade etwas herumzickte.

Als er fertig war, fand er seine Mutter und Lena bei Mats und Kevin, die eifrig mit seiner Tochter am Malen waren.

Gerade Kevin zeigte sich sehr geschickt im Umgang mit Lena, vermutlich hatte er lange genug mit seinem kleinen Bruder geübt.

Grinsend setzte sich Marcel zu ihnen. "Wer von euch war jetzt mit der Massage dran?"

"Ich glaub, ich, aber ich würd Mats vorlassen, wenn er mir endlich den roten Filzstift gibt!"

Marcel lachte laut auf, während Mats nur schnaubte. "Wenn du da mit rot anfängst rumzuschmieren, zerstörst du das ganze Kunstwerk von Lena und mir!"

"Das Auto hier muss aber rot sein!"

"Das soll ein Auto sein?" fragte Mats und sah Lena an. "Das ist doch kein Auto, oder Lena?"

"Das ist doch ein Hund!"

Mats grinste breit und strich Lena zufrieden über den Kopf. "Siehst du Kevin. Und Hunde sind nicht rot."

"Aber dann muss Mats mir das Braun geben!"

"Du musst zu deiner Massage", sagte Mats.

"Ja, und Marcel und Lena müssen nach Hause", nickte Kevin ernster. "Lena, wir sehen uns. Und Marcel, wenn sie mal mit Lenny spielen will, das können wir bestimmt einrichten."

Marcel strahlte Kevin an. "Das wär super", sagte er. Lenny war ja nur ein paar Jahre älter, das würde also prima hinhauen.

"Auch, wenn du mal keine Zeit für Lena hast", deutete Kevin an.

"Danke", sagte Marcel. "Ich werde bestimmt drauf zurückkommen."

Kevin grinste ihn nur an, dann verschwand er zu seiner Massage.

"So und wir sehen uns dann heute Abend", sagte Mats zu Marcel.

"Ja, genau. Wann kommst du?"

"Musst du sagen. Ich kann schon eher kommen und dir beim Abendbrot helfen", bot Mats an.

"Das wär lieb. Oder du kümmerst dich um Lena, wenn ich koche."

Mats nickte und lächelte Lena an. "Dann kannst du mir mal deine Pferdchen zeigen, hm Kleine? Marcel hat erzählt, du hast ganz besonders hübsche."

"Ja, und ich hab Trixie!", strahlte Lena ihn an.

"Dann freue mich schon darauf Trixie kennenzulernen", sagte Mats und stand auf.

"Tschüß, Mats!"

"Bis heute Abend", grinste Mats und verabschiedete sich dann noch schnell von Marcels Mutter.

"Also, Lena, fahren wir jetzt nach Hause?", fragte Marcel seine Tochter und sah dann seine Mutter an. "Kochst du Mittag, oder soll ich?"

"Ich hatte Lena Nudeln versprochen, also koche ich", sagte seine Mutter.

"Oh, schön", freute sich Marcel. Dann würde er sich mal in Ruhe mit seiner Tochter beschäftigen können. Schnell packten sie Lenas Malsachen zusammen und gingen zum Auto.

Wenig später kochte Marcels Mutter die Nudeln und die Sauce, die er selbst als Kind schon so geliebt hatte, und Marcel spielte und unterhielt sich mit Lena. Endlich hatten sie mal richtig Zeit miteinander.

Nach dem Essen brachte er seine Mutter mit Lena zusammen zum Bahnhof und machte danach schnell einen Abstecher in die Klinik zu Melanie.

Ihr ging es jetzt zusehends schlechter, die Auswirkungen der Krankheit wurden durch die Nebenwirkungen der Chemotherapie ersetzt. Marcel merkte, wie sehr sie sich zusammenriss, es Lena nicht zu zeigen, schließlich hielt sie ihre Tochter aber einfach nur erschöpft im Arm und streichelte sie.

Er musste unbedingt mit Lena reden, so sehr es ihm auch vor dem Gespräch graute.

"Komm, Krümel, lassen wir die Mama mal alleine, die ist müde. Wir kommen morgen wieder her, ok?", streichelte er Lena schließlich über den Kopf.

"Ok", nuschelte Lena und küsste Melanie auf die Wange.

Marcel hob sie sachte vom Bett und behielt sie einfach gleich auf dem Arm. "Also, Melanie - bis morgen. Halt die Ohren steif."

Melanie lächelte ihn schwach an. "Bis morgen."

Marcel versuchte das Lächeln zuversichtlich zu erwidern, aber das fiel ihm schwer. Es erschreckte ihn jeden Tag, wie schlecht es Melanie ging. Mit einem hoffentlich unhörbaren Seufzen schloss er die schwere Zimmertür hinter sich.

"So Krümel, dann auf nach Hause, sonst muss Mats noch vor der Tür warten", sagte er zu Lena.

"Ja, Mats kommt zum Abendbrot!", freute sich Lena

"Und Marco und Mario auch", erzählte Marcel.

"Oh, das werden ja richtig viele! Musst du auch kochen? Kannst du richtig kochen? So wie Mama? Oder nur so wie Tobias?"

"Ähm... ich weiß nicht, wie Tobi gekocht hat, aber so gut wie deine Mama bin ich bestimmt nicht", grinste Marcel. "Aber Mats kann gut kochen."

"Dann kocht Mats heute? Und du lernst von ihm?" Sie griff nach seiner Hand, alleine wollte sie wohl nicht durch die langen Krankenhausflure gehen.

"Wir lernen beide von ihm", meinte Marcel.

"Ich mag kochen!"

"Gut, dann kochst du und ich helfe", lachte Marcel.

"Was kochen wir denn?"

"Das weiß ich noch nicht. Mal gucken, was Mats so dazu sagt."

"Dann lass uns nach Hause fahren und basteln. Für Mama."

Marcel nickte und verließ mit Lena an der Hand das Krankenhaus.

In der Tat malten und bastelten sie und vergaßen die Zeit, bis es auf einmal an der Tür klingelte.


	25. Mario, Marco und der Glitzerstift

"Das ist bestimmt Mats", meinte Marcel. "Willst du die Tür aufmachen?"

Lena nickte sofort und sprang auf um zur Tür zu laufen. Auch Marcel erhob sich um sicherzugehen, dass es wirklich Mats war, der geklingelt hatte. Kurz darauf hörte er die Stimme des Freundes.

Lächelnd ging er in den Flur, wo Mats sich gerade aus seiner Jacke schälte.

"Hey", wurde er fröhlich begrüßt und von Mats umarmt.

"Mats, was kochen wir?" fragte Lena neugierig.

"Dein Papa hat mir Fischstäbchen versprochen. Magst du die?"

"Oh ja!" sagte Lena. "Mit Kartoffelbrei!"

"Und was gibt es bei dir dazu? Gebratene Zwiebeln? Oder Erbsen?"

Lena rümpfte die Nase. "Ich mag keine Erbsen."

"Dann gebratene Zwiebeln? Was magst du sonst noch?"

"Wurzeln", sagte Lena.

"Also Fischstäbchen mit Wurzeln?"

Lena nickte zufrieden.

"Wurzeln hab ich leider nicht eingepackt... magst du mit deinem Papa schnell einkaufen gehen, während ich schon mal die Kartoffeln schäle?"

"Klingt gut, dann können wir auch noch ein bisschen was zu trinken holen", sagte Marcel.

"Traubensaft", wünschte sich Lena sofort.

"Und für dich?" fragte Marcel Mats.

"Such du was aus", bat Mats nur.

"Ok", sagte Marcel und half Lena dann schnell beim Anziehen der Schuhe und Jacke.

Sie kauften neben den Möhren auch gleich fürs Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, Traubensaft für Lena und Vanille-Cola. Marcel wusste, dass Mario die gern trank und vielleicht stimmte ihn das ein bisschen gnädiger.  
Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, wenn sie bei ihm etwas erreichen wollten.

"So, haben wir alles?" murmelte Marcel und sah noch einmal den Einkaufswagen prüfend an. "Was meinst du Krümel?"

"Überraschungseier!"

"Überraschungseier?" fragte Marcel lachend. "Gute Idee. Für jeden eins."

"Ja!", freute sich Lena und suchte die Eier aus. Für sich nahm sie ein Mädchenei in rosa, für die anderen vier die normalen.  
So bepackt gingen sie zur Kasse und Marcel zahlte schnell.

Dann gingen sie zurück, wieder hielt Marcel dabei Lenas weiche, warme Hand.

"Ah, da seid ihr ja wieder", begrüßte Mats sie wenig später, als sie mit den Einkäufen in die Küche kamen.

"Kartoffeln schon geschält - oder sollen wir helfen?"

"Was meinst du?" fragte Mats und deutete auf die Schüssel mit den geschälten Kartoffeln. "Reicht das für uns fünf?"

"Keine Ahnung... wenn ich die hier esse... und du die...", versuchte Marcel die Kartoffeln in der Schüssel zu unterteilen. "Ich würd noch eine mehr reintun."

"Eine?" fragte Mats lachend. "Gut, dann schäl ich noch eine."

"Kannst auch zwei nehmen", grinste Marcel. "Damit Mario groß und stark wird."

"Der wächst höchstens in die Breite, unsere kleine Pummelfee."

"Dann kriegt Lena die Extrakartoffel. Krümel, was meinst du, schaffst du es die Wurzeln zu schälen?"

Lena nickte. "Das hab ich bei Mama auch schon gemacht", sagte sie.

"Ja, prima. Dann... Mats, holst du mal einen Stuhl, auf den Lena sich stellen kann. Krümel, hier ist das Schälmesser... ja, danke, Mats... komm rauf hier, und dann losschälen, ja?"

"Aber vorsichtig", sagte Mats und behielt Lena wie Marcel im Auge, als sie ihre erste Wurzel schälte.  
Sie machte das zwar nicht besonders geschickt, aber man sah, dass sie schon ein mal ein solches Schälmesser in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Auch Mats begann Möhren zu schälen, während Marcel die Einkäufe auspackte.

Bald brutzelten die Fischstäbchen in der Pfanne, und Kartoffeln und Gemüse kochten.

"So, jetzt müssen nur noch Mario und Marco kommen", meinte Mats.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Wohnungstür.

"Ha, die gehorchen ja aufs Wort", grinste Mats.

"Perfekt konditioniert", lachte Marcel und ging mit Lena zusammen an die Tür. Mario und Marco kannte sie noch nicht so gut wie Mats, da wollte er sie nicht alleine schicken.

"Ich deck schon mal den Tisch!" rief Mats aus der Küche.

Marcel drückte inzwischen schon den Summer und wartete zusammen mit Lena, bis er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte.

"Hi!" grüßte Marco, als er vor Mario die letzten Stufen hochkam.

"Schön, dass ihr hier seid", lächelte Marcel sie an. "Lena - das ist Marco, und das dahinter ist Mario."

Marco lächelte Lena an. "Hallo Lena."

"Hallo Marco", streckte Lena ihre Hand aus.

Grinsend schüttelte Marco ihre Hand. "Hier riecht es aber lecker", sagte er dann. "Was gibt es denn leckeres zu essen?"

"Fischstäbchen", strahlte Lena ihn an. "Mit Kartoffelbrei und Wurzeln."

"Lecker", sagte Mario.

"Ja, mag ich auch."

"Dann kommt mal rein Jungs", sagte Marcell. "Mats ist schon da und deckt grad den Tisch."

"Wir haben dir was mitgebracht", sah Mario Lena an und griff in seine Jackentasche.

"Was denn?" fragte Lena neugierig.

"Hier", streckte Mario ihr einen Stift entgegen, "rosa Glitzerstift."

Marcel riss die Augen auf und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie Mario diesen Stift gekauft hatte...!

Lena hingegen strahlte ihn an wie ihren großen Helden. "Rosa Glitzerstift... Guck mal, ein rosa Glitzerstift", zeigte sie ihn Marcel.

"Der malt richtig toll", sagte Marco. "Die hatten total viele Glitzerstifte, aber der hier war am schönsten. Der leuchtet auch richtig."

Das Bild in Marcels Kopf wurde noch besser - Mario und Marco, wie sie die Stifte ausprobierten. Das musste er einfach Mats erzählen!

"Zieht die Jacken aus, und die Schuhe, dann kommt ihr einfach rein, ja?", bat er und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

Mats war mit Tischdecken offenbar grade fertig geworden und sah ihn fragend an. "Soll ich das Essen holen?"

"Die beiden haben Lena einen Glitzerstift mitgebracht", erzählte Marcel mit einem unterdrückten Lachen. "Und haben wohl alle verfügbaren Glitzerstifte im Laden ausprobiert."

Mats riss die Augen auf. "Nein... ist das süß!" grinste er. "Haben sie Glitzerherzchen gemalt und sich dabei schmachtend angesehen?"

"Ich befürchte es", lachte Marcel leise. "Also, hast du fertig aufgedeckt." Er musste sie schnell ablenken.

Mats unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Ja. Außer du willst mit rosa Glitzer noch ein paar Platzkarten schreiben."

Es fiel Marcel noch schwerer ruhig zu bleiben, schaffte es dann aber doch.

Mats holte tief Luft. "Ich hol das Essen und du kümmerst dich um Lena und die Glitzerjungs."

"Okay." Marcel musste tatsächlich ein wenig suchen, dann fand er die drei in Lenas Zimmer - natürlich mussten sie den Stift gleich ausprobieren.

"Ich stör ja nur ungern, aber Essen ist fertig", sagte er.

"Oh ja, Fischstäbchen", freute sich Lena laut und sprang sofort auf.

Mario und Marco folgten ihr und kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle am Tisch und ließen sich die Fischstäbchen mit Kartoffelbrei und Möhrchen schmecken.

"Ihr könnt ja echt kochen", lobte Marco.

"Das war Mats Werk", sagte Marcel. "Und Lena hat die Möhren geschält."

"Wow, da kannst du ja mehr als Mario!", neckte Marco.

"Ey!" sagte Mario sofort. "Ich... kann dafür halt andere Dinge. Außerdem kocht meine Mutter gern und ich komm ja auch immer spät nach Hause.... Und Felix will auch was essen!"

Marco lachte leise, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

"Wenn ich noch zu Hause wohnen würde, würde ich auch nicht freiwillig in der Küche stehen", sagte Mats.

"Aber immerhin kannst du es."

"Ich schlag mich so durch", meinte Mats.

"Dann kann Lena es euch beiden bestimmt beibringen. Und Mario dann auch gleich, ja, machst du das, Kleine?"

"Au ja! Dann machen wir Milchreis", sagte Lena. "Da hab ich Oma bei geholfen. Und bei den Pfannkuchen auch!"

"Dann bist du ja eine richtige Köchin!"

"Deine Mama ist auch eine gute Köchin, oder?" fragte Marcel Lena. "Das hast du bestimmt von ihr."

"Mama kann ganz toll kochen", strahlte Lena. "Aber jetzt ist sie krank und kann nicht kochen."

"Wenn sie wieder gesund ist, dann kocht sie dir bestimmt alle deine Lieblingsgerichte", sagte Mats.

"Ja, aber das dauert noch ganz lange."

"Solange müssen wir halt zusammen kochen, hm Krümel", sagte Marcel und strich Lena über den Kopf. "Und dann kannst du deiner Mama zeigen, was du schon alles kannst."

„Ja, dann koche ich für Mama!"

"Da freut sie sich bestimmt drüber", sagte Mario.

"Ich kann ihr auch was kochen und ins Krankenhaus bringen. Dann freut sie sich auch."

"Wir können ihr ja ein paar Plätzchen backen", schlug Mats vor. "Die kannst du dann ganz toll verzieren. Mit Glitzerperlen und so."

"Ja!", freute Lena sich. "Das machen wir gleich morgen!"

"Mal sehen", meinte Mats grinsend. "Weißt du, morgen musst du ja wieder zur Schule und wir müssen zum Training."

"Dann nach der Schule!"

Mario grinste breit und aß genüsslich sein Fischstäbchen. Er war sehr gespannt, wie Mats da wieder rauskommen wollte.

"Ok, nach der Schule komm ich, und dann suchen wir uns ein schönes Rezept raus."

"In dieser Küche wurde noch nie gebacken", sagte Marcel. "Eine echte Premiere."

"Was ist eine Premiere?", wollte Lena wissen.

"Wenn etwas das erste Mal passiert", sagte Marcel. "Und wenn wir morgen Kekse backen, dann ist das eine Premiere."

Lena nickte, das hatte sie verstanden. "Und Marcel ist jetzt Premieren-Papa?"

Mats lächelte. "Ja, stimmt. Und bisher macht er das ganz gut, oder Kleine?"

"Ja, macht er. Er kann gut vorlesen, fast so gut wie Mama. Und viel besser als Opa!"

"Echt?" fragte Mario. "Das würde ich ja gern mal hören."

"Der vergisst immer seine Brille, und dann kann er nicht vorlesen."

"Dann müssen wir mal aufpassen, dass er seine Brille das nächste mal mit nimmt", meinte Marco grinsend.

"Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, wann er wieder herkommt."

"Wir rufen deinen Opa morgen mal an", schlug Marcel vor. "Dann kannst du ihn ja fragen."

"Ja, das machen wir, gleich morgen vor der Schule?"

"Lieber danach, sonst wecken wir Oma und Opa noch auf."

"Ja, ok", murmelte Lena, nicht ganz begeistert.

"Hast du gar keinen Hunger mehr, Maus?" fragte Mats und deutete auf die Reste auf Lenas Teller.

"Nein, ich bin gaanz satt."

"Aber dann scheint morgen die Sonne nicht", sagte Marco.

"Aber... ich bin satt."

"Und wenn ich dir helfe?" bot Marco an. "Jeder zwei Gabeln voll, dann ist der Teller leer."

"Ja, ok", nickte Lena und wartete, bis Marco seine beiden Gabeln voll gegessen hatte.

Danach aß auch Lena ihre Gabeln. Mit ziemlich wenig Begeisterung, aber der Teller war leer.

Auch die anderen hatten inzwischen aufgegessen. "So, Krümel, für dich geht’s jetzt ab ins Bett, ja?"

"Schon?" fragte Lena.

"Es ist schon nach acht, und morgen ist wieder Schule."

"Liest du mir noch was vor?"

"Ja, aber nicht zu lange, ja? Nur eine Geschichte."

"Wir räumen schon mal den Tisch ab", sagte Mats.

"Dann komm mit, und wenn du fertig bist, sagst du noch schnell gute Nacht, und dann ab ins Bett."

Lena brummte, stand aber auf und folgte Marcel. Sie war ganz brav beim Bettfertig machen, dann kehrten sie zurück zu den drei Jungs, die es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatten.

"Nacht Lena", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Gute Nacht", wünschte Lena und umarmte ihn kurz.

Mats lächelte und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Träum was schönes, Kleine."

Lena lächelte ihn an, dann ging sie weiter zum Sofa, auf den Marco und Mario saßen.

"Nacht Lena", sagte Marco lächelnd.

Auch Mario wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und süße Träume.

"So Krümel, dann komm. Dein Bett und die Geschichte warten", sagte Marcel.

"Mein Bett ist auch nachher noch da."

"Aber Trixie wartet da auch. Und Trixie ist ganz müde", sagte Marcel.

"Trixie muss auch noch Gute Nacht sagen!"

Marcel seufzte. "Aber dann gehst du ins Bett, ok?"

"Ja, natürlich!"

"Gut, dann hol Trixie."

Lena verschwand schnell und kehrte mit ihrem Plüschpferd zurück.

"Oh", sagte Mario. "Das... glitzert aber schön."

"Ja, das ist Trixie, die ist gaaanz lieb", erklärte Lena und hielt das Plüschtier fest an sich gedrückt.

"Aber guck mal, wie müde Trixie ist", sagte Mats.

"Die ist gar nicht müde!"

Mats nickte. "Komm mal her", sagte er und klopfte neben sich aufs Sofa.

"Ja", strahlte Lena ihn an und rutschte neben ihn auf das Sofa.

"Weißt du, dein Papa hat recht", sagte Mats und legte Lena einen Arm um die Schulter. "Du musst schlafen, sonst bist du morgen in der Schule ganz müde. Und du gehst doch gern zur Schule, oder?"

"Ja, aber ich will noch aufbleiben."

"Aber wenn du so müde bist, dann können wir morgen gar keine Kekse backen. Um Kekse zu backen, muss man ausgeruht sein", sagte Mats.

"Ja...", meinte Lena leise.

"Ok, wir machen das so", sagte Mats. "Marcel holt das Buch und liest dir hier vor. Und dann gehst du brav ins Bett und schläfst bis morgen früh. Ok?"

"Ok, aber ich hole das Buch."

Mats nickte. "Soll ich solange auf Trixie aufpassen oder soll die mit das Buch aussuchen?"

"Die kann bei dir bleiben", drückte Lena ihr das Plüschtier in die Hand.

Mats nahm Trixie. "Ich pass gut auf sie auf. Und jetzt lauf und hol das Buch."

Lena lief schnell durch die Wohnung und suchte dann doch eine ganze Weile nach einem Buch, so dass Marcel schon aufgestanden war um sie zu holen, als sie schließlich zurückkehrte.

"Dann zeig mal, was du dir ausgesucht hast", sagte Marcel und nahm das Buch entgegen.

Es war diesmal kein Buch von Lilifee, sondern ein Band mit verschiedenen Elfengeschichten.

"Und welche davon möchtest du hören?"

"Die erste. Und dann die zweite. Und die dritte."

"Nur eine Krümel", sagte Marcel sofort.

"Bitte..." sah Lena ihn mit ihren großen Augen an.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Sonst wird es wieder viel zu spät für dich."

"Gar nicht zu spät!"

"Fang doch erstmal an zu lesen", schlug Mats vor.

"Na gut." Er schob Mats die Wolldecke rüber, "damit mein Krümelchen nicht friert."

Mats nickte und deckte Lena mit der Decke zu.

"Also", begann Marcel und schlug das Buch auf. "Sara mag Elfen. Auch, wenn alle immer sagen, die gibt’s nur im Märchen. Sara weiß es besser, gestern erst hat sie eine Elfe gesehen, als sie Hausaufgaben gemacht hat..."

Ungefähr nach der Hälfte der Geschichte spürte Mats, wie sich Lena enger an ihn kuschelte.  
Marcel bemerkte es mit einem Lächeln. Lena wurde sichtlich müder, und gleich würde sie schlafen. Außerdem sah es gemütlich aus, wie sie da halb auf Mats' Schoß saß.

Kurz sah er zu Mario und Marco, die inzwischen verdächtig nah nebeneinander auf dem Sofa saßen.  
Auch das sah gemütlich und sehr vertraut aus - besonders, als Marco Mario schließlich, gegen Ende der Geschichte, einen Arm umlegte.

"So, jetzt musst du sie nur ins Bett tragen", wisperte Mats, als Marcel vorsichtig das Buch zuklappte.

"Mach ich", lächelte Marcel ihn an - und Mats erwiderte das Lächeln auf eine irgendwie besondere Art und Weise. Vorsichtig stand Marcel auf und hob Lena behutsam aus Mats' Armen. Er brachte sie ins Bett und schlich sich dann aus ihrem Zimmer zurück ins Wohnzimmer.


	26. Erste Erklärungen

"Das war ein guter Trick", sagte Mario zu Mats. "Woher wusstest du, dass sie einschlafen würde?"

"Ich bin dabei früher auch oft eingeschlafen - du nicht?"

"Doch, glaub schon."

"Na also. Und bei dir ist es noch nicht mal so lange her. Außerdem - so gemütlich wie ihr da gerade sitzt, sind dir doch auch bestimmt fast die Augen zu gefallen, oder?"

"Ähm... naja, besonders aktionreich war die Geschichte ja nun nicht", murmelte Mario und rutschte dabei ein klein wenig von Marco weg.

"Ist ja auch nicht Sinn der Sache. Kannst aber gern so sitzen bleiben. Wollt ihr die Decke? Die ist gerade frei geworden", bot Mats an.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ja warm hier drin."

"Aber es wär gemütlicher."

"Dann nimm du sie doch", sagte Mario.

"Stimmt eigentlich", nickte Mats. "Marcel-Papa, willst du mit runter?"

"Warum nicht", sagte Marcel und setzte sich zu Mats. "Ach Mario, ich hab dir übrigens diese komische Cola mit Vanillegeschmack mitgebracht. Sie steht im Kühlschrank."

"Echt?", strahlte Mario ihn an und stand auf, um die Flasche zu holen. "Wollt ihr auch etwas trinken?"

"Bring mal die Flasche mit Apfelschorle mit", bat Mats.

"Und Gläser!", rief Marco ihm hinterher.

"Willst du Mario gnädig stimmen, dass du ihm dieses ekelhafte Zeug gekauft hast?" fragte Mats Marcel leise.

"Hmm", machte Marcel zustimmend. "Soll sich doch wohlfühlen, der Kleine."

"Der fühlt sich wohl, wenn Marco in der Nähe ist", grinste Mats.

"Ich weiß..." Und er selbst fühlte sich wohl, wenn Mats... aber daran sollte er nicht zu viele Gedanken verschwenden.

"Mario brauchst du Hilfe oder hast du dich verlaufen?" rief Marco in diesem Moment in Richtung Küche.

"Ich komm ja schon" kam es aus der Küche, dann kehrte Mario zurück, mit zwei Flaschen unter dem Arm und die Gläser irgendwie dazwischengeklemmt.

Marco sprang auf und nahm Mario schnell die Gläser ab.

Wieder grinste Mats Marcel an.

"Danke", sagte Mario. "Ich hol noch schnell den Knabberkram, den wir mitgebracht haben."

Mats sah Marcel kurz. "Hilf ihm doch beim Tragen..."

"Ok", sagte Marcel und schälte sich unter der Decke hervor.

Mats sah ihm nach, bis die beiden aus dem Zimmer verschwunden waren, dann sah er Marco an. "Und?"

"Was und?" fragte Marco.

„Na Mario und du.“

"Was genau meinst du?" fragte Marco vorsichtig.

"Du magst ihn, hm?"

"Ähm... ja! Ich mein, Mario ist mein bester Freund. Aber das weißt du doch."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Du magst ihn mehr als das, oder?"

Marco schwieg einen Moment und es war offensichtlich, dass er nachdachte. "Vielleicht", sagte er dann immer noch vorsichtig.

Mats nickte langsam. "Weiß er davon?"

"Sind wir deshalb hier?" fragte Marco. "Weil ihr neugierig seid?"

"Nein. Naja, vielleicht auch. Aber auch, weil wir euch sagen wollen, dass das nichts schlimmes wäre. Und dass wir euch... ähm... unterstützen. Und nen netten Abend haben, Marcel kann ja jetzt abends nicht mehr so einfach weg."

Marco seufzte tief. "Versucht Marcel mit Mario das gleiche Gespräch zu führen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaub nicht. Mario will sicher nicht drüber reden."

"Nein, will er nicht..."

"Auch nicht mit dir." Eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Marco zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Er... wehrt sich dagegen. Er denkt, wenn er nicht drüber spricht, dann existiert das auch nicht. Dann kann er einfach zur Seite schieben, was da zwischen uns passiert."

"Meinst du, wir könnten mal irgendwie mit ihm reden? Marcel vielleicht, ich meine, weil er ja auch..."

"Wenn ich das wüsste... Ich kenn Mario echt in und auswendig, aber das hier versteh ich nicht."

"Seit wann geht das denn schon so?"

"Na du stellst Fragen", grinste Marco schief. "Ich... naja, mir war früh klar, dass ich Mario mag. Aber die Freundschaft war völlig ok für mich. Und dann... wir waren ja letzten Winter zusammen im Urlaub und da..."

"Also schon fast ein Jahr", stellte Mats fest. "Und wie lange weiß... ahnt er es?"

"Er weiß es seit dem Urlaub Mats. Es war der letzte Abend, wir hatten zuviel Getrunken und... danach herrschte erstmal Funkstille. Und als wir uns dann wieder getroffen hatten, hat Mario so getan, als wär nichts passiert. Jedenfalls mit seinen Worten. Wenn er nicht nachdenkt..."

"Schwierige Situation. Irgendwie muss es doch machbar sein, dass er nachdenkt und trotzdem..."

"Ja, das hoffe ich ja auch. Ich bin geduldig und warte ab, was passiert. Allerdings macht ihr es mit Kommentaren wie heute Morgen nicht grad einfacher."

"Ja, das haben wir inzwischen auch begriffen. Da waren wir ja auch noch am... abchecken, ob da was läuft zwischen euch."

"Wie seid ihr da überhaupt drauf gekommen?"

"Weiß nicht... Eingebung?"

"Eingebung... du hast manchmal merkwürdige Eingebungen."

"Immerhin zutreffende."

Marco nickte. "Jedenfalls fast zutreffend."

"Okay, ansatzweise."

Marco wollte noch etwas sagen, aber in diesem Moment kamen Marcel und Mario zurück. Sie beide hatten Schüsseln in den Händen, in die sie das Knabberzeug gefüllt hatten.

"Ah, Chips und Flips!", freute sich Marco und stand gleich auf.

"Meine", grinste Mario und drückte die Schüssel an sich.

"Gibst du mir welche ab?", fragte Marco ihn und sah ihn dabei lieb an.

"Na gut", sagte Mario. "Weil du es bist."

"Danke", lächelte Marco ihn an. "Kommst du wieder zu mir?"

Mario nickte und setzte sich ohne zu Zögern neben Marco aufs Sofa.

Recht dicht sogar, vermutlich, weil er eher an die Chips auf seinem Schoß als an die Nähe dachte.

Marcel hatte sich inzwischen wieder neben Mats gesetzt und zupfte an der Decke. "Darf ich wieder mit drunter?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Mats und hob die Decke an.

Marcel schob sich unter die Decke und seufzte genüsslich. "Ich liebe den Herbst und Winter. Dann kann sich schön einkuscheln, während es draußen kalt ist. Nicht Jungs?"

Marco schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, während Mario nicht reagierte. Mats lehnte sich weit zu Marcel, als er nach den Salzstangen greifen wollte. "Lass Mario in Ruhe, ja?", wisperte er dabei.

Marcel drehte den Kopf und sah Mats fragend an. Der sah ihn nur an, mehr konnte er in Marios Nähe nicht sagen.

Marcel nickte zum Glück und sah wieder zu Mario und Marco. "Wollen wir nen Film gucken? Ich hab den neuen Ice Age da."

"Ja, gute Idee. Hast du auch Eis da - passt ja."

"Klar hab ich Eis da", sagte Marcel. "Mats hilfst du mir beim reinbringen?"

"Klar. Ihr könnt schon mal den Film einlegen, ja?", bat er Mario und Marco.

"Machen wir", nuschelte Mario um einen Erdnussflip herum.

Mats stand auf und zog Marcel mit sich in die Küche.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Marcel leise.

"Die beiden sind so... in der Schwebe. Mario traut sich nicht, aber wenn er nicht nachdenkt, dann geht’s wohl."

"Oh", sagte Marcel. "Das hätte ich jetzt irgendwie nicht erwartet."

"Also sollten wir vorsichtig sein mit dem, was wir sagen, um das nicht noch schlimmer zu machen."

Marcel nickte. "Soll ich mal in Ruhe mit Mario sprechen?"

"Vielleicht, aber ganz in Ruhe und ganz, ganz vorsichtig. Vielleicht, wenn du erstmal von dir erzählst? Von Dennis vielleicht?"

Marcel schnaubte. "Was soll ich ihm da erzählen? Das Dennis mich verlassen hat, als Lena auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist? Das unsere Beziehung offenbar nie so war, wie ich gedacht habe?"

"Nein, nur... ja, war vielleicht nicht so gut. Aber irgendwie solltest du nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen."

"Ich versuch es", versprach Marcel.

"Danke. So, und jetzt nimm die Schüsseln, ich such das Eis raus."

Marcel nickte und holte Schüsseln und Löffeln hervor.

Mats suchte zwei Sorten Eis aus dem Gefrierschrank, eine fruchtige Sorte mit Beeren, eine mit Schokolade und Vanille.

Gemeinsam verteilten Sie das Eis. "Du warst übrigens toll mit Lena", sagte Marcel.

"Findest du? Ich hab doch nichts Besonderes gemacht."

"Find ich schon. Und sie mag dich."

"Ja, ich mag sie ja auch."

Marcel lächelte. "Du... du wirst bestimmt mal ein ganz toller Vater."

"Vielleicht", antwortete Mats wage.

"Willst du keine Kinder?" fragte Marcel.

"Im Moment nicht, und wer weiß, was später wird."

"Ja klar. Also... ich meinte auch nicht jetzt. Musst ja auch erstmal die richtige Frau finden..."

Schließlich war er schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr mit Cathy zusammen - auch wenn das noch nicht in die Öffentlichkeit vorgedrungen war.

"Die richtige Frau", murmelte Mats und sah ihn dabei an. Der Blick erinnerte Marcel an diesen seltsamen Augenblick im Hotelzimmer.  
Aber dann war auch dieses Mal der Moment vorbei, und der Blick verschwunden.

"Dann lass uns mal reingehen", sagte Mats. "Die beiden warten doch bestimmt schon auf ihr Eis."

"Und der Film läuft bestimmt schon."

Mats nickte und nahm zwei Schälchen. Dann ging er leise ins Wohnzimmer.

Marco und Mario saßen in der Tat dicht nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, und wieder hatte Marco seinen Arm um Mario gelegt.  
Diesmal hatte Mario seinen Kopf leicht gegen Marcos Schulter gelehnt und griff immer wieder in die Chipsschüssel, die auf Marcos Schoß stand.

Irgendwie war es schade die beiden zu stören, aber das Eis würde schmelzen.

Also räusperte er sich und sagte dann laut. "Eis ist da!"

Wie befürchtet schreckte Mario geradezu hoch und setzte sich auf.

"Hier", sagte er und reichte den beiden die Schüsseln.

"Danke."

"Ihr habt den Film ja noch gar nicht gestartet", sagte Marcel überrascht.

"Wie? Oh, nein, wir haben auf euch gewartet."

"Das ist lieb", sagte Mats und hielt Marcel die Decke hoch, damit er gleich wieder darunter schlüpfen konnte.

Marcel lehnte sich gleich an ihn, einfach auch, um es Mario zu erleichtern.

"Alle bereit?" fragte Marco, der die Fernbedienung in der Hand hatte.

"Ja, bereit", nickte Marcel.

Marco grinste und startete den Film. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und rückte wieder dichter an Mario.  
Mario sagte nichts sondern sah nur auf den Fernseher und aß von seinem Eis.

Auch die anderen konzentrierten sich immer mehr auf den Film, der wirklich witzig war.

"Der wird Lena auch gefallen", flüsterte Mats irgendwann Marcel ins Ohr.

Marcel nickte nur und versuchte die leichte Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die er im Nacken spürte.

"Ist dir das eigentlich recht, wenn ich dir morgen schon wieder auf den Geist gehe?" flüsterte Mats weiter. "Ich hätte dich mit den Keksen erst fragen sollen."

"Quatsch, ich find es schön, dass du kommst. Und Lena macht es Spaß."

"Ich hab das als Kind immer geliebt. Zusammen mit meiner Mutter und Jonas. Wir haben immer so viel Teig genascht, dass uns hinterher schlecht war."

"Na, dann wird Lena bestimmt auch schlecht werden."

"Das gehört irgendwie dazu", sagte Mats mit einem leichten Lachen.

"Klar gehört es dazu. Und ich werde wohl auch ganz gut naschen. Wir sollten ein bisschen mehr Teig machen."

"Kein Problem. Ich ruf morgen meine Mutter an, damit sie mir ein einfaches Rezept gibt. Und dann müssen wir nur den Dekokram noch besorgen. Perlen und Glitzerglasur und so was."

Marcel lachte leise. "Lena ist halt ein echtes Mädchen."

"Oh ja, durch und durch. Und so was wie Trixie habe ich noch nie gesehen."

"Oh ja, Trixie ist heftig. Dass Lena da keine Alpträume kriegt..."

"Wenn ich an das Lieblingskuscheltier von Jonas denke... Das war ne Kröte. Potthässlich, aber er konnte ohne Froschi nicht schlafen."

"Ich hatte ein Schaf namens Hasi. Das hatte will meine Mutter die nächsten Tage mal herschicken."

"Dein Schaf hieß Hasi?" fragte Mats nach.

"Ähm - ja? Warum nicht?"

Mats lachte unterdrückte und presste sein Gesicht gegen Marcels Haare, damit Marco und Mario nichts mitbekamen.

Wieder dieses feine Kribbeln im Nacken, das konnte Marcel jetzt nicht mehr ignorieren.

"Dein Lieblingskuscheltier hatte also ne Persönlichkeitsstörung", flüsterte Mats, als er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Nein. Es kann Fremdsprachen. Und tarnt sie. Ist bestimmt ein Spion!"

"Ein Wolf... äh Hase im Schafspelz?"

"So ungefähr."

"Das ist total verrückt. Aber irgendwie... putzig", grinste Mats.

"Ich mag Hasi!"

"Darfst du doch auch. Du warst sehr viel kreativer als ich. Mein Teddy hieß einfach Teddy."

"Ok, das ist... langweilig."

Mats piekte ihn sofort strafend in die Seite. "Wenigstens litt Teddy nicht unter ner Persönlichkeitsstörung."

"Hasi auch nicht!"

Erneut lachte Mats leise.

"Guckt ihr den Film gar nicht?", fragte Mario etwas vorwurfsvoll.

"Doch, keine Angst", sagte Mats.

Jetzt waren sie auch erstmal ruhiger, denn der Film hatte ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient.  
Als der Film schließlich zu Ende war, hatten alle ihr Eis aufgegessen und auch die Chipsschüsseln waren zum größtenteils leer gefuttert.

"Und jetzt? Noch ein Film, oder wird das zu spät?", fragte Marcel mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen.

"Du siehst müde aus", meinte Marco. "Wir können das ja bald mal wiederholen und dann bringen wir nen Film mit, ok?"

"Ja, das ist ne gute Idee. Wir kochen, ihr seid für den Film zuständig."

"Klingt wie ein Plan", sagte Mario grinsend.

"Ok, dann brauchen wir nur noch einen Termin."

"Wieder nach dem nächsten Spiel?" schlug Mats vor.

"Das wär dann Donnerstag? Ja, das klingt gut."

Mario und Marco nickten zustimmend. "Also, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg", sagte Marco.

"Dann... wünsch ich euch noch einen schönen Abend und ne gute Nacht."

"Kommst du mit Mats?" fragte Mario, während er langsam aufstand uns sich dann ausgiebig streckte.

"Ich helf noch beim Aufräumen - oder willst du gleich ins Bett, Marcel?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. Morgen früh würde er keine Zeit zum aufräumen haben, also musste er das heute Abend machen. Und wenn Mats ihm half, würde es natürlich schneller gehen.

"Ok", nickte Mats. "Dann bringt Marcel euch raus, und ich fang schon mal an. Bis morgen!"

Mit einem Seufzen stand Marcel auf. Ehrlich gesagt hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt, weiter so an Mats gekuschelt dazu sitzen.

Es war warm und gemütlich gewesen, und gerade Mats war jemand, an den man sich gut anlehnen konnte.

"Der Abend war wirklich schön", sagte Mario. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", lächelte Marcel. Er hätte gerne noch etwas gesagt, aber alles, was ihm einfiel, hätte Mario wohl noch mehr verschreckt.

"Bis morgen Marcel", verabschiedete sich auch Marco.

Auch ihn verabschiedete Marcel kurz, dann schloss er die Tür hinter den beiden und kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer.


	27. Kekse backen

"Marco tut mir leid", sagte Mats, der schon angefangen hatte die Decke zusammenzulegen.

"Dass Mario ihm keine Chance gibt?"

"Vor allem, dass Mario ihn eigentlich will, aber dann irgendwie sein Kopf dazwischen funkt."

"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie ich ihm helfen könnte..."

"Marco weiß nicht, was das eigentliche Problem ist. Mario sucht seine Nähe, das merkt man ja. Und offenbar ist im Urlaub letztes Jahr auch was zwischen ihnen passiert."

"Und vielleicht ist genau das der Grund, warum er Schiss hat. Weil er eigentlich schon zu weit gegangen ist."

"Vielleicht", nickte Mats. "Aber nicht darüber reden bringt doch nichts."

"Er verdrängt es halt. Ist nun mal nicht leicht es sich einzugestehen."

"Aber müsste es ihm nicht leichter fallen, weil es eben Marco ist. Er weiß doch, dass Marco ihn nicht verletzen würde."

"Aber vor einem solchen Freund kann’s einem auch besonders unangenehm sein."

"Meinst du?"

Marcel nickte leicht. Ja, das war schwer. Definitiv. Sonst hätte er es vor Mats vielleicht auch schon angesprochen.

"Aber Mario muss doch eigentlich wissen, wie Marco für ihn fühlt. Es... er muss doch einfach nur noch ja sagen."

"Und genau das traut er sich einfach nicht. Es sich selbst eingestehen, dass er sich in seinen besten Kumpel verknallt hat."

"Ganz schön dumm, oder?" fragte Mats leise.

Marcel nickte nur. Wollte Mats ihm etwas damit sagen?

Mats sah ihn noch einen Augenblick an, dann grinste er schief. "Ich geh mal in die Küche und räum das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine."

"Danke, ich räum hier noch bisschen zusammen." Das tat er dann auch, Kissen, Decke und ähnliches, dann brachte er die Gläser in die Küche.

Mats nahm sie ihm gleich ab und räumte auch sie noch in die Spülmaschine.

"Also...", begann er dann.

"Also..."

"Also dann..."

"Ich... also... danke fürs Helfen."

"Mach ich doch gern. Ähm... ich fahr dann mal..."

"Wir... wir sehen uns dann morgen."

"Ja, genau. Also... bis morgen."

Marcel nickte. "Bis morgen. Und schlaf gut."

"Du auch. Und... grüß Lena von mir, ja?"

"Klar. Und vergiss nicht deine Mutter nach dem Keksrezept zu fragen. Sonst müssen wir noch improvisieren und das kann nur schief gehen."

"Mach ich, versprochen. Also... dann... bis morgen." Mats drehte sich recht abrupt um und verschwand im Hausflur.

Marcel sah ihm hinterher und schloss dann langsam die Wohnungstür. Was zum Teufel war da los zwischen ihnen?  
Irgendwas war da - aber er konnte den Finger nicht drauflegen. Und bevor er etwas annahm, was hinterher gar nicht wahr war, würde er es lieber sein lassen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah dann kurz zu Lena ins Zimmer und machte sich dann auch fürs Bett fertig.

***

Der nächste Tag lief schon wieder fast in normalen Bahnen. Er weckte Lena, machte sich und sie fertig, dann gab es Frühstück und er fuhr sie zur Schule. Das Training war ebenfalls wie üblich; der Vorabend wurde nicht mehr angesprochen.

"Soll ich die Sachen für die Kekse allein besorgen, oder wollt ihr mit?" fragte Mats, als sie sich am Ende des Trainings und nach dem Duschen anzogen.

"Kannst du das machen? Ich muss mich mal um Lenas Hausaufgaben kümmern."

"Ok", sagte Mats. "Kein Problem."

"Gut, wann kommst du dann?"

"Nachmittags. So gegen... 16 Uhr?"

"Vier klingt gut - da haben wir vorher Zeit für die Hausaufgaben, und hinterher Zeit für die Renovierung", grinste Marcel.

Mats lachte. "Also dann bin ich um vier bei dir."

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Marcel und verabschiedete sich schnell. Dann musste er sich schon beeilen um rechtzeitig zu Lenas Schule zu kommen und sie abzuholen.

Zum Glück hatte es am Morgen nicht wieder einen tränenreichen Abschied gegeben und auch jetzt, als Marcel sie abholte, war Lena fröhlich und gut gelaunt.

"Hallo, Krümel", begrüßte Marcel sie und umarmte sie fest. "Wie war die Schule?"

Sofort begann Lena zu erzählen, was sie gemacht hatten und was sie mit ihren Freunden in den Pausen gespielt hatte.

Sie erzählte auch noch, als sie zu Hause angekommen waren, von den Jungs, die sie geärgert hatten, und Paula und Emma, mit denen sie mit den Fillipferden gespielt hatte.

Zum Mittagessen gab es einen schnellen Nudelauflauf mit den Resten vom gestrigen Mittagessen.

Danach standen die Hausaufgaben an, ein paar Neunen malen - bei Lena war es wirkliches Malen - jeweils neun Sterne einkreisen und ein paar Schleifen für den Schreibunterricht.

Sie waren also gut beschäftigt, bis es pünktlich um 16 Uhr an der Tür klingelte.

Sofort sprang Lena auf, dann rannte sie zur Tür. Marcel eilte hinterher.

"Hallo Kleine", begrüßte Mats Lena mit einem Lächeln. "Na bereit für die Kekse?"

"Ja, klar", strahlte Lena ihn an.

"Komm rein", sagte Marcel und nahm Mats die Einkaufstüte ab.

"Wollen wir gleich loslegen? Dann müssen wir drei erst Hände waschen."

"Ok", sagte Lena und griff nach Mats Hand um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

Erst einmal ins Bad, wo sie sich alle drei die Hände wuschen, dann in die Küche, in der die Zutaten auf dem Tisch standen. "So, was für Kekse hast du ausgesucht?"

"Ganz normale Butterplätzchen", sagte Mats und zog einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche. "Das hier ist das Rezept. In der Tasche hab ich auch schöne Förmchen gekauft und Sachen zur Deko."

"Oh, toll, zeig her", war Lena gleich ganz aufgeregt und steckte gleich die Hände in die Tasche.

Mats sah kurz zu Marcel und lächelte ihn an, dann half er Lena beim Auspacken. Inzwischen suchte Marcel eine Rührschüssel heraus und fand dabei sogar noch einen originalverpackten Mixer.

"Wow, noch nie benutzt", grinste Mats.

"Ähm, nein. Wofür auch?"

"Sorry, dumme Frage", lachte Mats.

"Aber jetzt können wir ja mal gucken, ob das Ding überhaupt geht. Ähm... ne Waage hatte meine Mutter hier auch irgendwo untergebracht.“

"Das wär gut, im Schätzen bin ich nämlich nicht gut", meinte Mats.

"Moment, die müsste... Lena, nicht von den Perlen naschen!"

"Aber ich muss die doch probieren", sagte Lena.

"Die schmecken viel besser, wenn die erst auf den Keksen drauf sind."

"Außerdem musst doch Platz lassen, um den Teig zu probieren", grinste Mats sie verschwörerisch an.

"Oh ja, Teig naschen!"

"Dann lass uns mal anfangen", sagte Marcel.

Mats nickte und legte das Rezept auf den Tisch. "Also, erstmal die Butter rühren. Dann Zucker dazu, und Mehl, und die Eier und verrühren. Das sollte doch machbar sein."

"Das sagst du", murmelte Marcel.

"Mama kann das", warf Lena dazwischen.

"Ja, Mütter können so was", nickte Mats. "Aber wir kriegen das auch hin."

"Und da du das einzige Mädchen bist, Lena, rührst du, ok?" Marcel zog einen Stuhl heran, auf den Lena sich kniete, und drückte ihr den Mixer in die Hand.

"Hast du das schon mal gemacht?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, bei Mama. Aber die hat immer mit angefasst. Aber ich kann das alleine!"

"Ok, wir gucken mal", sagte Marcel. "Aber wenns nicht geht, dann helfe ich."

"Musst du nicht", behauptete Lena und schaltete den Mixer an. Mit beiden Händen musste sie das Gerät festhalten, dann klappte das Rühren aber ganz gut. Die Butter war ziemlich weich, so dass sie sich gut mit den anderen Zutaten vermengte, und schon bald lag ein recht fester Teigkloß in der Schüssel.

"Dann sollten wir wohl mal probieren", meinte Mats mit einem Zwinkern.

"Au ja", jubelte Lena sofort.

Marcel grinste und zog drei Löffel aus der Schublade hervor.

"Pah", machte Mats. "Das macht man mit den Fingern. So!" Er kniff sich einfach in den Teig und zupfte etwas davon ab.

"Ja!" sagte Lena und machte es Mats nach.

Marcel schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann nahm er ebenfalls von dem Teig. "Oh, lecker!"

"Ja, der ist echt gut geworden", sagte Mats und nahm sich noch ein bisschen.

Sofort steckten auch Lenas Finger wieder im Teig.

"Wir dürfen aber nicht zuviel naschen, sonst ist nicht mehr genug für die Kekse da", sagte Mats.

"Dann machen wir einfach neuen."

Mats lachte. Gegen die Logik ließ sich nur schwer was einwenden. Also probierte er auch noch ein bisschen und hielt dann Marcel ein Stückchen Teig hin.

"Ok, überredet", grinste Marcel und nahm das Stück Teig entgegen.

"So, und dann machen wir hier ein bisschen ab... und versuchen den auszurollen, und der Rest kommt in den Kühlschrank."

"Dann brauchen wir ein Nudelholz", sagte Marcel. "Ich weiß nicht... geht auch ne Flasche?"

"Klar, wasch sie gut ab, dann geht das. Ach, und pul besser das Etikett ab."

Marcel nickte und zog eine leere Flasche aus dem Wasserkasten unter dem Fenster. Er weichte das Etikett ein und wusch die Flasche abschließend gründlich ab. "So, das sieht gut aus", sagte er dann und hielt Mats die saubere Flasche hin.

"Dann fangen wir mal an", beschloss Mats und begann den Teig auszurollen. Lena suchte die Ausstechförmchen heraus, die sie schnell abwuschen, dann wurden Pferde, Hände, Füße, Kronen, Lokomotiven und andere ausgefallene Formen ausgestochen und auf das Backblech gelegt.

"Das werden ganz tolle Plätzchen", meinte Mats, als er das Blech vorsichtig in den vorgeheizten Ofen schob.

Schon war das nächste Blech dran, die Kekse wurden noch besser, weil der Teig kühl war. Mit viel Naschen nebenbei schafften sie es, drei Bleche vollzubekommen.

"So, jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, bis sie fertig sind, dann können wir mit dem dekorieren anfangen", sagte Mats zufrieden.

"Und dann fahren wir zu Mama und bringen sie ihr! Damit sie ganz schnell gesund wird!"

Marcel nickte. "Da wird sie sich ganz doll drüber freuen."

"Lasst uns hier mal aufräumen, dann sind die Kekse auch fertig", schlug Mats vor. In der Tat hatten sie gerade die Reste weggestellt, als die Kekse aus dem Ofen konnten.

"Mhm, das riecht gut", sagte Marcel.

"Die sehen aber langweilig aus", moserte Lena. "Die müssen wir noch bunt machen."

"Klar, machen wir auch", sagte Mats.

"Du kannst schon mal den Zuckerguss anrühren, während die Kekse abkühlen", schlug Marcel nach einem Blick in das Rezept vor.

"Hm Kleine, wollen wir das machen?" fragte Mats Lena.

"Ja!", klettere Lena gleich wieder auf den Stuhl.

Lächelnd schnappte sich Mats eine frische Schüssel und begann mit Lena den Zuckerguss anzurühren.  
Mit viel Kleckerei und Farbschmierei verzierten sie die Kekse, dann streuten sie bunte Zuckerstreusel, Liebesperlen, Zuckerherzen und anderes auf die Kekse.

Am Ende klebte der Zuckerguss überall. Irgendwie war er selbst in ihren Gesichtern gelandet.

Lena streckte ihren Finger aus und wischte Marcel einen Klumpen von der Wange, um ihn sofort in ihrem Mund verschwinden zu lassen.

Mats lachte auf. "Na dein Papa ist heute zum anbeißen, hm?"

Sofort sah Marcel ihn an, doch Mats schien sich weiter nur um Lena zu kümmern und gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

"Ich glaube du kleiner Dreckspatz gehörst unter die Dusche", meinte Mats zwinkernd.

"Nein noch nicht, da ist noch Guss!", protestierte Lena und stürzte sich auf die Schüssel mit dem Rest Zuckerguss.

"Dein Krümel wird nachher nen Zuckerschock haben", flüsterte Mats Marcel zu.

Marcel lachte leise. "Dann gibt’s Zitrone dazu, als Ausgleich."

"Arbeitsteilung? Ich räum hier auf und du machst den Dreckspatz sauber?" schlug Mats vor.

"Danke", lächelte Marcel ihn an und schnappte sich Lena. "Komm, Krümel, wir machen dich mal sauber."

"Bin doch gar nicht dreckig", murrte Lena.

"Oh doch, guck mal hier... und da... und da", deutete er auf Gusskleckse und Teigspuren.

"Du bist auch dreckig. Und Mats auch."

"Dann dusch ich nach dir, ja?"

"Und Mats?"

"Der kann danach duschen, wenn er möchte."

Lena nickte und folgte Marcel ins Bad.

"Komm, zieh dich aus, dann kommst du hier in die Wanne, und wir duschen dich mal ab."

Lena zog sich aus und kletterte brav in die Wanne.

Schnell stellte Marcel eine angenehme Temperatur ein und duschte Lena ab. Als Lena fertig und wieder in der Küche bei Mats war, stellte er sich selbst schnell unter die Dusche.


	28. Keksübergabe

Wenig später betrat er frisch geduscht und umgezogen die Küche. Mats und Lena saßen am Tisch, jeder hatte eine Tasse vor sich stehen, aus der heißer Dampf stieg. Und zu dem Geruch der Kekse hatte sich eindeutig der von Kakao gesellt.

"Oh, habt ihr mir auch Kakao gemacht?"

"Klar", sagte Mats. "Musst kurz die Mikrowelle anstellen, dann ist er auch wieder richtig schön heiß."

"Das schaff ich" Das Gerät lief, als er sich zu Mats umdrehte. "Musst du auch duschen, oder geht’s so?"

"Ach quatsch, das geht so", sagte Mats. "Oder seh ich sehr schlimm aus?"

"Nein, geht schon. Nur, Lena meinte, du müsstest auch. Aber ich finde, das ist schon ok so."

"Ich dusche zu Hause", sagte Mats und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kakao.

Marcel setzte sich mit seinem Kakao neben ihn.

"Ihr wollt bestimmt gleich los zu Melanie, oder?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, sie soll ja ein paar Kekse abbekommen.

"Dann trink ich nur schnell aus und fahr dann", sagte Mats.

"Musst dich nicht beeilen - auf ein paar Minuten kommt es nicht an."

"Morgen haben wir wieder zweimal Training", sagte Mats. "Hast du schon jemanden für Lena?"

Marcel seufzte leise. "So weit plane ich im Moment noch gar nicht."

"Sorry", sagte Mats.

"Nein, wieso, ist doch gut, dass du fragst."

"Ich... misch mich nicht zu viel ein und bin zu neugierig?" fragte Mats leise.

"Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Es ist... es ist schön, dass du da bist."

Mats lächelte. "Das ist gut. Es ist schön mit dir... mit euch Zeit zu verbringen."

"Und es ist schön, dass du mir ein bisschen hilfst."

"Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

"Trotzdem danke."

"Ich mach das gern. Wirklich."

"Ich weiß", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Ich... ich sollte jetzt echt gehen. Sonst wird es noch so spät für euren Besuch bei Melanie."

"Ja, hast wohl recht. Schön, dass du hier warst - danke."

"Hat Spaß gemacht", sagte Mats und stand auf.

"Uns auch... bis morgen", verabschiedete Marcel ihn.

Mats verabschiedete sich schnell von Lena. Dann fuhren auch Marcel und seine Tochter los, zu Melanie ins Krankenhaus.

Sie hatten die Kekse in eine kleine Dose gepackt, die Mats ebenfalls mitgebracht hatte. Und diese Dose hielt Lena nun ganz fest.  
Mit der anderen Hand klammerte sie sich an Marcels Hand. Das Krankenhaus war ihr unheimlich, das merkte man deutlich. Und Marcel fühlte sich hier auch alles andere als wohl.

So gingen sie recht schnell durch die Gänge, bis sie vor Melanies Zimmer standen. Vorsichtig klopfte Marcel, dann betraten die beiden das Zimmer.

"Hallo Melanie", sagte er leise.

"Hey", freute sie sich. Sie sah besser aus als am Vortag, erholte irgendwie.

"Mama!" rief Lena und ließ nun Marcels Hand los um zu Melanie zu laufen.

"Hallo, mein Schatz", nahm Melanie sie gleich in die Arme.

"Mama wir haben Kekse gemacht", erzählte Lena sofort.

"Echt? Das riecht hier schon so gut, hast du mir welche mitgebracht?"

Lena nickte und hielt die Dose hoch.

"Oh, das ist ja lieb von euch!", nahm Melanie ihr die Dose ab. "Da muss ich gleich mal einen probieren."

"Lena hat die selbst verziert", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Sie sind wunderschön geworden!"

"Probier das Pferdchen!" sagte Lena.

"Ja - schmeckt das nach Pferd?", fragte Melanie mit einem Lächeln und nahm sich das Pferdchen.

"Ja, nach rosa Zuckerpferd", lachte Marcel.

Grinsend biss Melanie von dem Pferdchen ab. "Oh, das ist aber lecker. Und ja, rosa Zuckerpferd, eindeutig."

"Mats hat glaub ich alles was er an Rosa Keksdeko kriegen konnte mitgebracht", erzählte Marcel.

"Mats ist echt nett."

"Ja ist er. Nicht Lena, du verstehst dich gut mit Mats."

"Mats ist total lieb!"

Marcel lächelte. Er war wirklich froh, dass Lena und Mats sich so gut verstanden.

Da es Melanie heute besser ging, blieben sie lange bei ihr, und sie und Lena genossen es, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

"Wir sollten langsam", sagte Marcel nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

"Ja, ist schon spät, und morgen ist Schule, hm, Lenchen?"

"Ich bin aber noch gar nicht müde."

"Trotzdem musst du ins Bett. Sonst bist du morgen müde."

"Und ich muss auch ins Bett", sagte Marcel grinsend. "Und die Mama muss auch schlafen."

"Ja, genau. Also, Lenchen, schlaf gut, und träum was Süßes."

"Nacht Mama", sagte Lena.

"Bis morgen!"

"Nacht Melanie", sagte Marcel und nahm dann wieder Lenas Hand. Melanie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verließen die beiden das Zimmer.

"So und jetzt geht’s ganz schnell nach Hause. Trixie wartet schon auf dich", lächelte Marcel Lena an.

"Ja, und dann liest du mir noch was vor."

"Klaro", sagte Marcel.

Sie fuhren nach Hause, und Marcel machte Lena schnell bettfertig - es war wirklich schon spät. Andererseits hatte er es ausnutzen wollen, dass es Melanie heute so gut gegangen war.

Wenigstens war Lena heute so müde, dass sie ohne großes Murren ins Bett ging und nach nicht mal einer halben Seite eingeschlafen war.

Erleichtert ließ sich Marcel auf das Sofa sinken.

Er war erschöpft. Die letzten Tage waren alle hektisch und anstrengend gewesen. Und irgendwie bezweifelte er sehr, dass sich das in naher Zukunft ändern würde.

Nicht nur, dass Lena auf einmal bei ihm war, er musste auch versuchen irgendwie seinen doch recht chaotischen Alltag auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

Und ehrlich gesagt machte ihm dieses merkwürdige Ding, was da mit Mats ablief, auch zu schaffen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ja auch noch versprochen hatte mit Mario zu reden.

Dazu hatte er keine Gelegenheit gehabt, das würde er am nächsten Tag machen, wenn sie zusammen Mittag aßen. Er hatte noch nicht wirklich eine Idee, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Außerdem musste er noch gucken, was er morgen mit Lena machen sollte. Vielleicht konnte sie wieder zu einer Freundin, das wäre am einfachsten.  
Ob er einfach mal bei Emmas Mutter anrufen sollte? Er sah auf die Uhr und schnappte sich schnell sein Handy.

"Hallo, hier ist Marcel, der Vater von Lena", meldete er sich gleich.

"Hallo Marcel. Melanie hat mir schon gesagt, dass Sie sich bestimmt melden werden."

"Ja, ich bin als Vater halt etwas hilflos. An sich klappt das mit Lena ja gut, aber morgen Nachmittag muss ich sie irgendwie unterbringen."

"Emma freut sich, wenn Lena zu uns kommt", lachte Emma Mutter. "Soll ich Lena gleich von der Schule aus mitnehmen?"

"Ja, das wäre toll. Kann ich sie dann gegen fünf oder halb sechs weder abholen?"

"Gern. Die Adresse hat Melanie Ihnen aufgeschrieben?"

"Ja, sie hat gut vorgesorgt", lächelte Marcel.

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Einen schönen Abend noch", verabschiedete sich Emmas Mutter.

"Bis morgen, und danke", dann legte Marcel ebenfalls auf. Ein Problem weniger, dachte er erleichtert.

Er gähnte und beschloss, einfach ins Bett zu gehen. Er war müde, da brachte es nichts sich krampfhaft wach zu halten.

***

Der Morgen lief wie üblich, glücklicherweise freute sich Lena, den Nachmittag mit Emma zu verbringen, und machte kein Theater, als Marcel sie zur Schule brachte.  
Und so kam er auch endlich mal wieder richtig pünktlich zum Training, so dass er nicht hetzten musste und sich in Ruhe umziehen konnte.

Nach der ersten Trainingseinheit hatten sie eine Pause. Marcel duschte sich gemütlich, zog sich an und sah sich dann nach Mario um.

Mario saß auf der Bank vor seinem Spind und spielte mit seinem Handy.

"Hey", setzte sich Marcel einfach neben ihn.

Mario sah auf und lächelte ihn an. "Hey."

"Und? Wie sieht’s aus bei dir?"

"Ich warte auf Marco. Der duscht noch", sagte Mario.

"Du magst ihn sehr, hm?"

"Marco? Marco ist mein bester Freund", sagte Mario, allerdings ohne Marcel anzusehen.

"Und mehr?"

"Mehr?"

"Er ist mehr für dich als nur ein bester Freund", stellte Marcel fest.

Marcel sah, wie Mario schluckte und sich seine Hand um das Handy verkrampfte. "Marco ist... wie ein Bruder", sagte er schließlich ziemlich gepresst.

Marcel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, das ist er nicht."

"Ach und woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Mario pampig.

"Ich hab Augen im Kopf, Mario", ging Marcel gar nicht auf den Ton ein.

"Dann solltest du über ne Brille nachdenken."

"Oder du solltest das zwischen dir und Marco noch mal überdenken. Wollen wir... woanders hingehen?"

Mario presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte ihn sekundenlang wütend an. Dann stand er ruckartig auf. "Müssen ja nicht alle mitbekommen, was für Hirngespinste du hast."

Auch jetzt reagierte Marcel nur auf die Worte, nicht den Tonfall. "Komm mit, wir können hochgehen, da ist noch niemand."

Wortlos verließ Mario die Kabine und ging mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang und dann die Treppe hoch.

Hier gab es einige gemütliche Aufenthaltsräume, in einen davon zogen sie sich zusammen.


	29. Total peinlich!

Mario ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und starrte Marcel düster an.

"Was trinken?", fragte Marcel, der noch am Kühlschrank in einer Ecke des Raums stand.

"Wasser", brummte Mario.

"Hier", warf Marcel ihm kurzerhand eine Flasche zu, er selbst nahm sich eine Apfelschorle und setzte sich ihm dann gegenüber.

Mario drehte die Flasche hin und her, ließ Marcel dabei aber nicht aus den Augen. "Also..."

"Du und Marco..."

"Sind Freunde. Wie Mats und du."

"Oder wie Dennis und ich es waren?"

"Was zum Teufel soll das?" fragte Mario aufgebracht.

"Mario, ganz ruhig! Niemand greift dich hier an. Außerdem... weiß ich, wie du dich fühlst."

Mario schnaubte. "Das glaube ich kaum."

"Nein? Wie fühlst du dich denn?"

"Ich... ach ist doch egal. Mir geht’s gut. Marco ist mein bester Freund."

"Nein, es geht dir nicht gut. Du bist sonst nicht so... aggressiv."

"Ich bin nicht aggressiv", murmelte Mario.

"Aber du motzt grundlos rum."

"Vielleicht... bin ich halt mal nicht so gut drauf..."

Leise seufzte Marcel. "Mit mir kannst du doch reden, Mario."

"Warum wollt ihr immer alle reden?" fragte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Gestern Abend, da habt ihr beide sehr gemütlich zusammengesessen. Halt, musst mir nicht an die Gurgel springen. Ich mein das ganz ehrlich, das sah schön aus. Wovor hast du Angst?"

Mario schloss die Augen. "Das... das ist alles nicht so einfach."

"Versuch es einfach."

"Marco ist mein bester Freund."

Marcel sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur aufmerksam an.

"Und er... er ist einfach... guck uns doch mal an. Marco ist so cool und lässig. Bei mir wirkt es immer lächerlich, wenn ich versuche cool zu sein. Marco würde sich mit mir langweilen...."

Endlich mal eine ehrliche Antwort - auch, wenn Marcel mit dieser Aussage nicht gerechnet hatte. "Meinst du nicht, er kann das besser beurteilen als du?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Außerdem hab ich keine Erfahrung mit...", Mario errötete leicht. “Das was da im Urlaub passiert ist... Marco kann das nicht toll gefunden haben. Hat er auch nicht, schließlich hat er am nächsten Morgen so getan, als wär nichts passiert."

"Du hast aber auch nichts gesagt. Hat es dir denn nicht gefallen?"

"Doch", nuschelte Mario. "Aber... es war so peinlich! Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?"

"Und was hätte Marco sagen sollen?"

Mario hob den Kopf und sah Marcel an. "Siehst du, du verstehst es nicht."

"Doch, ich versteh dich. Meinst du, ich hab nie so gefühlt?"

"Keine Ahnung..."

Marcel lächelte ihn kurz an. "Ich war neunzehn und fühlte mich irgendwie noch immer pickelig und pummelig. Und alles andere als attraktiv. Und er war... etwas über Zwanzig und jemand, der alle Blicke auf sich zog. Aber er wollte keinen anderen, nur mich. Das mit Melanie war irgendwie doof gelaufen, und... ich hab ihm einfach nicht geglaubt, dass er wirklich mich wollte. Der nicht toll aussah, der nicht sonderlich intelligent war, und kaum Erfahrungen hatte."

"Du hast dich aber bestimmt nicht so zum Horst gemacht, wie ich..."

"Meinst du? Was hast du angestellt?", fragte Marcel nach.

Mario schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Es reicht, wenn du weißt, dass ich mich total blamiert hab."

"Ich glaub, Marco sieht das anders."

"Das weiß ich nicht. Und selbst wenn, das... das alles macht das ganze so kompliziert."

"Ja, es ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Aber andererseits - so viel, wie ihr eh schon zusammen rumhängt... aneinander rumklettet, da würde nicht auffallen, wenn sich was in der Richtung ändern würde."

"Wir kletten nicht", brummte Mario.

"Nein, würdet ihr nie tun", lachte Marcel.

"Ja lach du nur..."

"Ach Mario, nimm das alles nicht so ernst." Marcel lächelte ihn jetzt offen an. "Marco... du musst ihm nur ein kleines Zeichen geben, und er würde dich sofort nehmen." Nach einem Moment wurde Marcel knallrot: "Ähm - so hab ich das nicht gemeint!"

Mario schluckte und war mindestens so rot angelaufen wie Marcel. "Das..." Gegen seinen Willen fing Mario an zu lachen und vergrub nach einem Moment das Gesicht in seinen Händen, lachte dabei weiter.

Auch Marcel stimmte in das Lachen ein, ganz befreiend war das.

"Hier seid ihr", hörten sie in diesem Moment Marcos Stimme, der mit Mats im Schlepptau den Raum betrat. Er musterte Marcel und Mario, die beide vor sich hin kicherten und immer noch deutlich gerötete Gesichter hatten. "Alles klar bei euch?"

"Klar ist alles klar", grinste Marcel ihn an und konnte den nächsten Lachanfall kaum unterdrücken.

"Sicher?" fragte Mats.

"Fast", grinste Mario.

"Dürfen wir mitlachen?" fragte Marco und setzte sich einfach auf die Armlehne von Marios Sessel.

Marios Gesichtsfarbe wurde ein wenig roter. "Ähm... nee...", murmelte er.

"Was wirst du denn da so rot?" fragte Marco.

"Ach... ähm... nichts..."

"Du wirst wegen nichts rot?"

Als Mario nickte, fühlte er auf einmal Marcos Arm in seinem Rücken.

"Du hast also Geheimnisse mit Marcel", stellte Marco grinsend fest.

"Ähm...", murmelte Mario, dem die ganze Situation ziemlich unangenehm war. Abgesehen von dem Arm in seinem Rücken.

"Eigentlich wollten wir euch ja auch nur zum Essen holen", sagte Mats.

Offenbar hatte er Marco nicht länger ablenken können, jedenfalls schien das der entschuldigende Blick zu sagen.

"Dann sollten wir wohl los", sagte Marcel.

Mario nickte, zögerte dann aber beim Aufstehen.

"Was hast du?" fragte Marco leise.

Ein Zögern, ein Biss auf seine Lippen, dann ein Kopfschütteln. "Lass uns gehen..."

"Sicher?" fragte Marco.

"Nicht?", fragte Mario unsicher nach.

"Ich weiß nicht. Du... willst du über irgendwas reden?"

Mario sah hilfesuchend zu Marcel, der lächelte ihn jedoch nur an. "Komm, Mats, die beiden haben wohl noch keinen Hunger."

"Haltet uns nen Platz frei", sagte Marco.

"Machen wir", versprach Marcel, lächelte Mario noch einmal an und schob Mats vor sich her nach draußen.

Mario sah den beiden ein bisschen panisch nach.

Dann schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu - und er war mit Marco alleine. Eigentlich fühlte er sich mit Marco immer wohl, sehr wohl, mehr als das. Aber jetzt war es auf einmal anders. Mats und Marcel hatten sicher auch mit ihm gesprochen, entweder am Abend oder eben grade. Alles wurde... realer damit.

Mario schielte verschämt nach oben zu Marco und versuchte zu lesen, was im Kopf seines besten Freundes vorging. Bester Freund oder mehr, das war die Frage, das Problem, was auch immer.

Er sah nur dieses typische, etwas schiefe Lächeln auf Marcos Lippen, dann begann sich die Hand in seinem Rücken zu bewegen. "Also, worüber habt ihr so gelacht?", wollte er wissen.

"Das war... irgendwie die Situation. Und eigentlich war es auch gar nicht so witzig...", stammelte Mario ein wenig.

"Schade", meinte Marco dazu nur. "Mach mal nen bisschen Platz, ist unbequem." Er saß ja noch immer auf der Armlehne.

Mario rutschte sofort zur Seite.

Mit einem Lächeln quetschte sich Marco an seine Seite.

Mario grinste leicht, als sie beide anfingen hin- und her zu rutschen, bis sie endlich bequem saßen. "Wenn uns so jemand sieht..."

"Kommt schon keiner, die sind alle viel zu hungrig", grinste auch Marco. Wieder wanderte sein Arm hinter Marios Rücken.

Mario begann leicht auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Er wusste nicht so wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Oder sagen wollte. Was zum Teufel wollte er? Das fragte er sich jetzt seit fast einem Jahr und irgendwie wusste er es immer noch nicht genau.

Aber etwas konnte er tun - sich ein wenig zu Marco lehnen. Es fühlte sich einfach immer so unbeschreiblich gut an mit ihm irgendwo gemütlich zu sitzen.

Er war dankbar dafür, dass Marco erstmal nichts weiter sagte, sondern einfach nur begann ihm über den Oberarm zu streicheln.

Schließlich war er es selbst, der sich leicht zu Marco drehte.

"Du...", begann er leise. "Also... ich..."

Marco sagte nichts, sondern wartete geduldig ab.

"Marcel... wir haben... also er weiß... hast du es ihm erzählt?"

"Er hat’s wohl irgendwie gemerkt . Guck mal, Mario, er... er ist doch... naja, in einer ähnlichen Situation. Schlimm? Also, dass er es weiß?"

"Weiß Mats es auch?"

Marco nickte leicht. "Mats hat mich direkt drauf angesprochen... Vermutlich hat er dann auch Marcel davon erzählt."

"Oh", machte Mario unsicher.

"Komm, das ist doch nicht schlimm, dass die beiden es wissen, oder?"

"Naja... also eigentlich... gibt es ja nichts zu wissen...", nuschelte Mario und begann an seinem Shirt zu zupfen.“Oder?"

"Findest du?" Marco klang ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Ich weiß es halt nicht. Ich... du... hast damals nichts gesagt. Also an dem Morgen danach..."

"Du hattest nicht drüber reden wollen, oder? Du hast mich nur total verschreckt angeguckt und bist mir dann aus dem Weg gegangen."

"Kannst du dir nicht denken warum?"

Marco sah ihn verständnislos an. "Nein?"

"Das... ich... es war mir einfach peinlich", nuschelte Mario. "Ich mein... ich bin... eingeschlafen und du..." Marios Wangen nahmen einen tiefen Rotton an und er rutschte ein Stück nach unten, als würde er versuchen in einem Mauseloch zu verschwinden.

Marco lachte leise und strich ihm dann durch den Nacken, damit brachte er ihn dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen. "Das war es? Deswegen...? Mensch, Mario!"

"Du hast nichts gesagt! Ich dachte, du wärst sauer. Und dann hast du dich wochenlangen kaum noch gemeldet. Höchstens mal ne doofe SMS mit "mir geht’s gut und dir?". Ich wusste doch nicht mal, ob das für dich... naja, ob du da was ausprobiert hast oder so..."

"Du hast mich an dem Morgen kaum angesehen, als hättest du das ganz schrecklich gefunden. Als wärst du total sauer. Ich... ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Und ich hatte Schiss..."

"Du hattest Schiss?"

"Ja, klar. Ich mein, ich hab dich überrumpelt, hab dich ausgenutzt. Natürlich warst du sauer auf mich und wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben."

"Du hast mich...? Wie denn bitte. Ich bin eingeschlafen, bevor du überhaupt zum Zug gekommen bist."

"Du warst betrunken, Mario, und ich hab das ausgenutzt."

"Wir hatten beide getrunken. Außerdem war ich nicht so dicht, dass ich nicht gewusst habe, was wir da... gemacht haben."

"Ich wusste trotzdem nicht, ob du das wirklich gewollt hast. Und am nächsten Morgen, als du nur noch packen und nach Hause wolltest..."

"Es war mir peinlich. Und ich... es... ich dachte bis dahin, dass ich auf Frauen stehe."

Die Hand in Marios Nacken rutschte tiefer, und Marco zog ihn einfach an sich. "Entschuldige."

"Du bist mein bester Freund", wisperte Mario gegen Marcos Hals. "Ich will das nicht... kaputt machen."

"Das wird nicht passieren, das verspreche ich dir."

Mario seufzte, wobei sein Atem leicht über Marcos Haut strich. "Ich... hab einfach Angst. Was, wenn es jemand rausfindet? Oder wenn meine Familie es nicht versteht? Oder deine?"

"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Sie lieben dich. Sie werden mit allem einverstanden sein, was dich... glücklich macht."

Mario schwieg einen Moment. "Ich glaube meine Mama weiß es..."

"Deine Mama? Woher?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich... ich war doch im Sommer mit André und so im Urlaub und... da war dieses Mädel... und meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass sie nicht die Richtige war und mich so... so wissend angeguckt. Und danach hat sie sofort nach dir gefragt, wann du denn wieder vorbeikommst und so..."

"Siehst du, sie hat nichts dagegen."

"Nein, vermutlich nicht", gab Mario zu.

"Also eine Angst weniger."

"Was ist mit deiner Familie?"

"Sie wissen bescheid. Also, über mich."

"Oh", sagte Mario überrascht.

Er fühlte, wie Marco weiter seinen Rücken streichelte.

"Dann... wie lange weißt du denn schon, dass du... Männer magst?"

Marco dachte kurz nach. "Ein, zwei Jahre? Wurde mir so langsam klar."

"Und du... hattest einen Freund in Gladbach?" fragte Mario zögernd. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte.

Zu seinem Glück schüttelte Marco den Kopf. "Ich war mal in einer Bar und so, aber nichts... Festes."

"Du warst echt in so ner Bar?" fragte Mario.

"Hmm...", nickte Marco leicht.

"Das war doch gefährlich. Du hättest erkannt werden können."

"Ist schon länger her."

"Trotzdem", sagte Mario und sah ihn ernst an. "So einen Blödsinn machst du nicht wieder, ja?"

"Muss ich ja - hoffentlich - auch nicht mehr."

Mario sah ihn lange an. "Du willst mich wirklich, oder?"

Marco nickte leicht. "Ja, will ich."

Marcos Worte hinterließen ein warmes, prickelndes Gefühl in Marios Bauch. "Und das, obwohl ich mich so doof verhalten hab?"

"Ich doch auch, oder? Hätte ja auch mal was sagen können."

"War für dich ja offenbar auch alles neu", murmelte Mario. "Ich war mir sicher, dass du schon Erfahrung hast und... total enttäuscht von mir bist."

"Hab vielleicht bisschen mehr Erfahrung als du, aber das sollte doch gar nicht zählen. Und enttäuscht? Weil du endlich mit mir in einem Bett geschlafen hast, und dich dabei nicht an die Bettkante gedrückt hast?"

"Das... das hast du bemerkt?" fragte Mario leise.

"Hab ich. So gemütlich wie jetzt haben wir nur sitzen können, wenn du abgelenkt warst."

Mario nickte. Damit hatte Marco recht. "Ich bin ein elendiger Angsthase", nuschelte er.

"Mag dich trotzdem."

Mario lächelte leicht. "Du musst es mir sagen, wenn ich mich wieder so dämlich verhalte."

Marco zögerte kurz, dann wisperte er, "Oder ich verlieb mich gleich noch ein bisschen mehr in dich."

Diesmal kribbelte es nicht nur in Marios Magen, sondern sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich so an. Verliebt. Marco war in ihn verliebt. "Wow", flüsterte er einfach nur überwältigt.

Marco lächelte ihn an und zog ihn näher, um ihn für einen winzigen Moment zu küssen. Mitten auf den Mund.

Mario seufzte, als sich Marcos Lippen viel zu schnell wieder von seinen lösten. Instinktiv versuchte er Marco zu folgen, die Lippen wieder einzufangen, aber in diesem Moment knurrte sein Magen laut.

Marco sah ihn an, dann lachte er auf. "Lass uns das Monster mal füttern, bevor es mich noch auffrisst!"

"Blödes Ding", brummte Mario. Allerdings war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie so unterbrochen worden waren. Ein Aufenthaltsraum im Verein war nicht wirklich der richtige Ort um sich zu küssen.

"Also, lass uns mal runtergehen... und Marcel und Mats Entwarnung geben.

"Die beiden neugierigen Nasen", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Liebe, neugierige Nasen. Immerhin haben sie es wieder ins Rollen gebracht."

"Stimmt", sagte Mario. "Dabei hat Marcel doch grad genug eigene Probleme."

"Wir müssen ihm dabei helfen", meinte Marco.

"Das machen wir."

"Also, lass uns runtergehen", sagte Marco, stand auf und griff nach Marios Hand.

Marios Finger schoben sich wie von selbst zwischen Marcos.

Marco drückte sie fest und zog ihn sanft nach draußen. Hier ließen sie sich wieder los, gingen aber eng nebeneinander zur Kantine.


	30. Schmachtende Blicke

Wie versprochen hatten Mats und Marcel ihnen zwei Plätze freigehalten, und glücklicherweise waren sie letztendlich auch nur zu viert am Tisch.

"Was gibt’s zu futtern?" fragte Mario und sah hungrig auf Mats und Marcels Teller.

"Pasta mit Pute. Ziemlich lecker."

"Oh ja, das riecht schon so gut", sagte Mario.

"Dann holt euch schnell was."

Mario und Marco nickten und standen auf um sich schnell etwas von dem Essen zu holen.

Dann kehrten sie zurück, Marco locker und cool wie immer, Mario hingehen nervös und mit etwas wackeligen Knien.

Immer wieder sieht er Marco an und jedes Mal hört er wieder, wie Marco ihm sagt, dass er in ihn verliebt ist. Eigentlich ja ganz nebenbei, und doch war es das schönste, das er je gehört hatte.

Warum nur hatte Marco ihm das nicht schon in dem Urlaub vor einem knappen Jahr gesagt? Dann wär das alles vielleicht ganz anders gelaufen.  
Sie hätten schon lange zusammen sein können, und er hätte sich so viele komischen Gedanken ersparen können.

"Mario?"

"Hm?" Vorsichtig sah Mario auf.

Mats lächelte ihn an. "Wartest du, dass die Nudeln von selbst in deinen Mund hüpfen? Ich meine, das wär ein echt toller Trick, aber ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du vorher verhungert bist."

"Ich üb noch", murmelte Mario, nahm dann aber doch die Gabel in die Hand und begann zu essen.

Unter dem Tisch spürte er, wie Marcos Hand leicht über seinen Oberschenkel strich, sich aber schnell wieder zurückzog.

Dankbar sah Mario ihn an. Das würde ihn jetzt nur noch mehr durcheinander bringen.

Marco erwiderte den Blick und lächelte. Dann aß er weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Mario fiel das sehr viel schwerer, dabei hatte er wirklich Hunger. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt, und die letzten Minuten gingen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Waren sie jetzt zusammen? So richtig zusammen?

Marco schien das zu wollen. Der Gedanke fühlte sich nicht schlecht an. Nein, er fühlte sich sogar wahnsinnig toll an.

Marco... war sein Freund. Sein Freund. Sein Freund!

"Ähm... Mario?"

"Ja?"

Mats sieht ihn eindeutig belustigt an. "Du hast die Nudel sehr gern, oder?"

"Wieso?"

"Weil du sie anschmachtest."

"Ich..." Mario wollte widersprechen, aber irgendwo hatte Mats recht, er schmachtete die Nudel wirklich an. Kurzentschossen steckte er sie in den Mund - war schon ziemlich kalt geworden - und konzentrierte sich jetzt auf das Essen.

Mats unterdrückte ein Lachen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Mario sollte wenigstens in Ruhe aufessen.

Danach würden sie vielleicht noch einmal Zeit haben um miteinander zu reden.

"Soll ich schon mal Nachtisch holen?" fragte Marco, der viel früher als Mario fertig war.

"Ja, bitte", nuschelte Mario um einige Nudeln herum.

Marco lächelte und stand auf.

Wenig später kehrte er mit zwei Bechern Grießpudding zurück.

"Oh Grießpudding", sagte Mario mit leuchtenden Augen.

Marco lächelte ihn an und stellte ihm beide Becher hin.

"Danke!" sagte Mario und schob seinen Teller mit den restlichen Nudeln zur Seite. Grießpudding war viel, viel besser als Nudeln.

Und dass Marco ihm seine Portion weitergab, freute ihn besonders.

"Willst du echt nichts?" fragte er Marco trotzdem.

"Darfst du", lächelte der ihn an.

Mats stupste Marcel an. "Ich glaube wir brauchen nicht mehr fragen, wie das zwischen den beiden gelaufen ist."

Marcel grinste. "Gut ist es gelaufen. Und sie sind doch echt nett zusammen."

"Mehr als nett", sagte Mats.

"Ich würd sie am liebsten nach Hause schicken, damit sie... und dann haben wir nachher noch mal Training."

"Das sind nur noch ein paar Stunden und dann haben sie den ganzen Abend für sich zeit. Und die Nacht natürlich."

Marcel lachte leise. "Mario wird auf getrennte Betten bestehen!"

"Das glaube ich nicht. Oder wenn, wird er irgendwann in der Nacht doch zu Marco ins Bett kriechen."

"Ja, das kann natürlich sein", lächelte Marcel versonnen.

Mats seufzte leise und eindeutig sehnsüchtig.

"Magst du auch noch Nachtisch?", fragte Marcel ihn in diesem Moment.

Mats drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Gern."

"Danke", sagte Mats, als Marcel ihm ein Schälchen hinstellte und sich wieder neben ihn setzte.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr beide euch noch mal irgendwohin verzieht? Wir sagen euch dann rechtzeitig bescheid", bot Marcel den beiden ihm gegenüber an.

Mario sah Marcel mit großen Augen und schielte dann zu Marco. "Das... also... gern", nuschelte er.

"Nimm dein Handy mit, wir melden uns dann", versprach Mats.

Marco lächelte Mats dankbar an und stand dann auf. "Ich weiß schon, wo wir jetzt Ruhe haben werden."

"Erzähl? Kraftraum? Kabine?", fragte Mats neugierig nach.

"Ich verrate dir doch nicht mein Geheimversteck", grinste Marco.

"Wie gemein", maulte Mats gespielt.

Marco lachte und sah Mario an. "Wollen wir?"

Der zögerte nur kurz bevor er aufstand.

"Viel Spaß", sagte Mats.

Das reichte offensichtlich um Mario wieder erröten zu lassen.

"Blödmann", sagte Marco nur in Mats Richtung.

Der lachte nur leise, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ein blöder Spruch da noch etwas kaputtmachen konnte.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, verschwanden Mario und Marco aus der Kantine.

Mats sah Marcel an. "Und was machen wir beiden jetzt?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Marcel.

"Wir könnten bisschen was tun... oder ne Runde zocken...?"

"Zocken", meinte Marcel sofort.

"Okay, dann iss schnell auf, damit wir los können."

Marcel grinste und löffelte den Rest seines Griespuddings auf. "So, fertig!"

"Ok, dann los", forderte Mats ihn auf und erhob sich.

Marcel stand auf und folgte Mats aus der Kantine in einen der Aufenthaltsräume, der mit einem Flatscreen und einer Playstation ausgestattet war.  
Sie machten es sich auf den großen Sofas bequem und begannen das Spiel.

"Ich finde, wir haben das gut mit den beiden hinbekommen", sagte Mats irgendwann.

Marcel sah ihn an und grinste. "Oh ja, wirklich gut. Und im Grunde haben sie es dann auch alleine hingekriegt."

"Für Mario war es wichtig, dass ihm jemand zuhört. Und du warst der ideale Kandidat dafür", sagte Mats. Marcel hatte ihm schon erzählt, wie das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Mario gelaufen war.

"Und Marco musste wissen, dass Mario ihn schon wollte."

"Es ist schön zu sehen, dass sie jetzt glücklich sind", sagte Mats leise.

"Ja, das sind sie. Und das haben sie sich auch verdient."

Mats sah ihn einen Moment an. "Haben sie auf jedenfall."

Der Blick irritierte Marcel etwas, deswegen nickte er nur und sah dann wieder zum Bildschirm. "Weiterspielen?"

Mats räusperte sich leicht und nickte. "Klar. Und ich werde gewinnen."

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", lachte Marcel und startete das Spiel wieder.

Irgendwann gegen Ende des Spiels gesellten sich Kevin und Ilkay zu ihnen und sie verbrachten die restliche Pause zu viert an der Playstation.

Sie saßen schon wieder in der Kabine und zogen sich um, als Marcel einfiel, dass sie Mario und Marco nicht bescheid gegeben hatten.  
Schnell griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte Marcos Nummer.

"Willst du jetzt noch deine Mama anrufen? Kloppo wartet schon", neckte Neven ihn.

"Ich komm ja auch gleich", sagte Marcel nur.

Es klingelte schon das dritte Mal, ohne dass Marco sich meldete

"Mist", fluchte Marcel. Warum hatte Marco ihnen auch nicht verraten, wo er mit Mario hinwollte?

"Was ist denn? Mama nicht zu Hause?", fragte Roman nach.

Marcel knurrte nur etwas und versuchte es auf Marios Handy.

Endlich meldete sich jemand, "Ja?", klang er irgendwie... müde?

"Ey Jungs habt ihr Bohnen in den Ohren? Wir haben Training!"

"Train... oh scheiße, wir kommen!", wurde Mario gleich hektisch.

"Ja, wär besser für euch", sagte Marcel nun doch ein bisschen amüsiert. Wenn man frisch verliebt war, dann gab es halt nichts wichtigeres.  
Er wusste nicht, ob Mario das noch gehört hatte, aber zumindest würden die beiden sich beeilen.

"Hast du sie erreicht?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, sie kommen gleich. Mario klang irgendwie... verpennt."

Mats sah ihn sprachlos an. "Die haben... die haben doch nicht wirklich ihre kostbare Zeit mit schlafen verplempert!"

"Sie haben heute Abend ja noch mehr Zeit zusammen."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Kabine und Mario und Marco stürmten herein.

Mats lachte leise. "Na los, Beeilung!"

"Geht ruhig schon vor", sagte Marco, der sich beim Sprechen das Hemd über den Kopf zog. "Reicht, wenn wir Ärger bekommen."

"Ok, dann bis gleich", nickte Marcel und ließ die beiden alleine.

Mats folgte ihm und gemeinsam betraten sie wenig später den Trainingsplatz.

"Mario und Marco kommen gleich", rief er Kloppo im Vorbeigehen zu.

Kloppo sah nur auf seine Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf.

Marcel sagte nichts weiter, sondern folgte Mats zum Laufen.

"Jürgen hat es schon nicht leicht mit uns", grinste Mats.

"Er hat’s sich selbst ausgesucht, oder?"

Mats nickte, grinste aber weiter. "Außerdem muss Mario ihn ja nur mit großen Kulleraugen angucken und Jürgen verzeiht ihm alles."

Marcel grinste. "Geht uns doch nicht anders. Und Marco, der wird jetzt ganz hilflos sein."

"Oh ja. Aber war er vorher doch auch schon."

"Ja, ich fürchte nur, er hat jetzt gar keine Chance mehr.

Mats grinste und nickte in die Richtung, aus der Mario und Marco grade angelaufen kamen.

"Na, jetzt können wir noch was lernen", grinste Marcel und beobachtete, wie Mario sich für sie beide bei ihrem Trainer entschuldigte.  
Man konnte sehen, wie Jürgen irgendwann tief seufzte und die beiden dann zum Laufen schickte. Offenbar hatten sie keinen größeren Ärger bekommen.

"Danke, für den Anruf", sagte Mario, als sie bei ihnen angekommen waren.

"Hatten wir ja versprochen."

"Und Marcel hat euch ja offenbar geweckt", sagte Mats und sah sie neugierig an.

"Wir sollten nicht so viel reden sondern laufen."

Mats lachte, ließ die beiden aber in Ruhe.

Dafür war auch Marcel ihm dankbar, Mario hatte ihm die letzten Tage schon leid getan. Mats hatte es nie böse gemeint, aber Mario war in dieser Sache so unsicher, dass selbst eine liebenswert gemeinte Neckerei zu viel war.

Mats würde sich wohl noch eine Weile zurückhalten müssen.


	31. Tränen

Das restliche Training verlief ziemlich unspektakulär. Mario und Marco kamen wirklich ohne Strafrunden davon und nach einem anstrengenden Trainingsspiel schickte Jürgen sie endlich in den Feierabend.

"Marcel, we want to go for some Pizza - do you want to join us, or do you need to go home?", fragte Mitch nach dem Duschen.

Eigentlich müsste er gleich los fahren und Lena abholen, aber wenn er ehrlich war, würde er schon gern mitgehen.

Er sah auf die Uhr, es war gerade mal fünf. "Wenn wir nur essen, komm ich mit."

Mitch strahlte. "Great!"

"Dann müssen wir jetzt los - Lena ist bei einer Freundin, allzu lange kann ich da nicht bleiben."

"Ok", sagte Mitch und drehte sich um. "Guys, let's go!"

Ein kleines Grüppchen von fünf oder sechs Mitspielern machte sich fertig, und sie folgten Mitch nach draußen.  
Marcel war nicht überrascht, dass Mario und Marco nicht mit dabei waren. Aber auch Mats fehlte, was er doch ziemlich bedauerte.

Vielleicht wollte er sich ja mal wieder mit Benni treffen, die beiden hatten sie schon eine Weile nicht gesehen. Außerdem hatte Mats die letzten Tage ständig mit ihm verbracht, da wollte er bestimmt mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit für sich haben.

Und er selbst mochte die Jungs, mit mitkamen, auch sehr, so dass es schon ok war.

Das Essen in ihrer Lieblingspizzeria war wie immer sehr lecker und Marcel genoss es mit den Jungs zusammen zu sein.

Gegen sechs fuhr er dann los um Lena abzuholen.

Er bedankte sich bei Emmas Mutter und fuhr dann mit Lena weiter zum Krankenhaus, um Melanie wenigstens noch kurz zu besuchen.

Ihre Form war offensichtlich sehr schwankend, heute lag sie ziemlich fertig im Bett und war wohl froh, dass sie nicht lange bleiben konnten.

Für Lena war es schlimm, ihre Mutter so zu sehen und sie war auf der Rückfahrt nach Hause ziemlich still.

Er musste sich wirklich die Zeit nehmen und ihr erklären, was mit ihrer Mutter war. Aber ihm graute so davor. Wie sollte er das einem kleinen Mädchen nur verständlich machen?  
Allzu lange konnte er das aber nicht mehr herauszögern.

Aber nicht mehr heute Abend. Lena war müde vom spielen und gehörte eindeutig ins Bett.

"Na komm, Krümelchen, geh gleich mal ins Badezimmer, dann les ich dir noch was vor, ja?"

Lena gähnte und machte sich ohne zu Murren auf ins Bad.

Marcel machte ihr Bett fertig, legte das Buch mit der Gute-Nacht-Geschichte zurecht und kontrollierte dann ihr Zähneputzen.

"Fertig?" fragte er Lena lächelnd.

"Ja", nuschelte sie mit schaumigen Mund.

"Schön", sagte Marcel. "Trixie wartet auch schon auf dich, die ist nämlich auch ganz müde."

"Ich bin nicht müde", behauptete Lena, ließ sich aber anstandslos ins Bett bringen.

"Liegst du bequem?" fragte Marcel, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und das Buch in die Hand nahm.

"Ja, lies vor!"

Lächelnd beginnt Marcel zu lesen. Inzwischen hat er sich daran gewöhnt, jemandem vorzulesen und er hatte sogar Spaß daran.

Lena war wirklich müde, aber sie konnte offenbar nicht einschlafen.

"Was hast du Krümelchen?" fragte Marcel, als er mit der ersten Geschichte fertig war.

"Mama..."

Marcel schluckte. "Deine Mama schläft jetzt bestimmt schon..."

"Mama ist dolle krank. Ganz dolle, oder?"

Marcel nickte leicht. "Ja, aber sie ist im Krankenhaus, damit sie wieder gesund wird."

"Wird Mama ein Engel?"

"Was? Nein, Schatz, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Der Opa von Marvin war auch im Krankenhaus, und der ist jetzt ein Engel."

"Aber Marvins Opa war bestimmt auch schon ganz alt", sagte Marcel. "Deine Mama wird wieder gesund, ganz bestimmt. Im Moment geht es ihr schlecht, aber das wird wieder."

"Ich will zu Mama."

"Das geht jetzt nicht Krümelchen. Deine Mama braucht ganz viel Ruhe. Morgen fahren wieder zu ihr und besuchen sie."

"Aber ich will jetzt zu ihr."

"Es ist schon spät. Deine Mama schläft schon längst."

"Aber ich will trotzdem zu Mama."

"Morgen Lena. Jetzt musst du schlafen."

Lena schubste ihr Kopfkissen aus dem Bett. "Ich will zu Mama!"

"Lena bitte", sagte Marcel sanft. Er bückte sich und hob das Kissen auf. "Wir fahren doch morgen wieder zu Mama."

"Ich will aber jetzt!" Nicht mehr so wütend, eher weinerlich.

"Komm mal her Krümelchen", sagte Marcel und zog Lena an sich.

"Fahren wir zu Mama?", fragte sie leise.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Krümel, die Mama muss schlafen, damit sie wieder gesund wird. Und du musst auch schlafen, sonst macht sich die Mama Sorgen."

"Ich will zu Mama", schluchzte Lena jetzt.

Hilflos zog Marcel Lena noch enger an sich und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Morgen Krümelchen..."

Lena schluchzte nur noch lauter.

"Lena, bitte... hör doch auf zu weinen", wisperte Marcel. Er fühlte, wie ihr Körper leicht bebte. "Shhh meine Kleine, es wird alles wieder gut", murmelte Marcel.

Es schien nicht zu helfen, Lena reagierte gar nicht erst auf ihn. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Wie zum Teufel sollte er Lena nur beruhigen?

"Krümelchen, alles wird wieder gut", versuchte er es einfach weiter und hielt sie fest in den Armen. Er strich ihr über den Rücken, die Haare und murmelte unverständliche Dinge in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich irgendwann beruhigen würde.

Am liebsten hätte er mit ihr mitgeheult. Er wusste wirklich nicht weiter, wusste nicht, wie er Lena beruhigen sollte. Sie weinte wirklich herzzerreißend.

"Krümelchen bitte...", flüsterte er und sah sich nach seinem Handy um. Vielleicht könnte er Melanie anrufen, damit sie mit Lena sprach? Oder lieber seine Mutter? Oder hier sitzenbleiben und warten, dass sie irgendwann einfach einschlief? Als er gerade seine Mutter anrufen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Wer zum Teufel war das denn bitte? "Krümelchen, willst du mit die Tür aufmachen?" fragte er Lena sanft.

Lena schluchzte nur leise und sagte nichts. Also stand er auf, mit Lena auf dem Arm, und trug sie mit sich zur Tür.

Er drückte auf den Summer und öffnete die Tür, während er Lena immer noch ins Ohr flüsterte, dass alles gut werden würde.

Er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Lena ihn wirklich hörte und verstand. Sie hing an ihm wie ein nasser Sack. Er hörte Schritte auf der Treppe - und dann stand Mats vor ihm.

"Oh, was ist denn hier los?" fragte Mats erschrocken.

"Lena will zu ihrer Mama", erklärte Marcel kurz und trug seine Tochter zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Mats folgte ihm. "Wart ihr heute nicht da?" fragte er leise.

"Doch, aber Melanie ging’s wieder schlechter. Und vielleicht war das alles zusammen, auch die letzten Tage, einfach zu viel", versuchte sich Marcel an einer Erklärung. "Komm, Krümelchen, ist doch alles gut. Ich pass auf dich auf."

Mats setzte sich ohne zu Zögern neben Marcel und nahm Lenas Hand. "Hey Kleine, ganz ruhig..."

"Mama", heulte Lena kläglich.

"Soll ich nen Tee oder so machen?" fragte Mats Marcel. "Oder ne heiße Milch mit Honig?"

"Heiße Milch mit Honig klingt gut, das versuchen wir", nickte Marcel und legte Lena wieder in ihr Bett. Ganz fest deckte er sie zu und drückte ihr Trixie in die Hand.

"Ich beeil mich", sagte Mats und strich Marcel kurz sanft über den Rücken. Dann stand er auf und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

"Lena, Mama schläft bestimmt schon", sprach er leise mit seiner Tochter. Dabei strich er ihr über das Haar und die völlig nasse Wange.

Sie sagte jetzt nichts mehr, sondern weinte nur leise.

Krampfhaft versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was seine Mutter gemacht hatte, wenn er so geweint hatte.

Sie hätte ihn fest in den Arm genommen, gehalten und versucht ihn mit Worten zu beruhigen. Kurzerhand legte schob er sich zu Lena auf das Bett und zog sie in seine Arme.

Wenig später kam Mats mit einem Becher zurück, aus dem es dampfte.

"Guck mal, Krümelchen, Mats hat die eine heiße Milch mit Honig gemacht. Die schmeckt total lecker."

Mats setzte sich vorsichtig an den Bettrand und lächelte Lena an. "Komm, das tut dir bestimmt gut."

"Mats?", fragte Lena leise.

Mats lächelte. "Genau Kleine. Ich bin hier. Und dein Papa auch. Und Trixie. Mag Trixie heiße Milch?"

"Bestimmt", murmelte Lena und sah interessiert in den Becher.

"Probier mal", sagte Mats. "Die hat meine Mama mir und meinem Bruder immer gemacht."

Lena nickte nur, nahm aber den Becher an.

Mats sah zu Marcel und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Probier", sagte er dann erneut zu Lena. "Du musst mir sagen, ob genug Honig drin ist."

Vorsichtig nippte Lena an der heißen Milch. Es schien ihr zu schmecken, aber sie sagte es nicht. Das war auch erstmal nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache, sie beruhigte sich wieder und hörte auf zu weinen.

Und das schien zu klappen, sie schluchzte noch immer, aber die Tränen rannen nicht mehr in Strömen über ihr Gesicht.

"Möchtest du ein Taschentuch Krümel?" fragte Marcel leise.

Lena nickte tapfer, dabei hielt sie den Becher weiter fest umklammert.

"Ich mach", sagte Mats und verschwand erneut um kurz darauf mit einem Paket Taschentüchern zurück zu kommen.

Ganz sanft wischte Marcel seiner Tochter das nasse Gesicht ab. "Komm, Nase putzen?", fragte er dann und drückte ihr ein neues Tuch in die Hand.

Lena schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll.

"So ist’s gut", lächelte Marcel und strich Lena über ihren verschwitzten Kopf.

"Wieder ein bisschen besser?" fragte Mats sie.

Lena sah ihn mit ihren großen, ausdrucksvollen Augen an.

Mats hob eine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Wenn du so guckst, siehst du deinem Papa unglaublich ähnlich."

"Meinem Papa?" Fragend sah sie zu Marcel.

Mats nickte. "Ja. Deine Augen und die Augenbrauen, die hast du von Marcel."

"Und Mama?"

"Von deiner Mama hast du den Mund", sagte Marcel sofort. "Und deine Stupsnase."

"Stupsnase", wiederholte Lena und schluchzte wieder.

"Ach Krümelchen, nicht wieder weinen", bat Marcel.

Lena schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann trank sie noch einmal von der Milch.

"Soll ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen?" fragte Mats leise. "Mein Papa hat uns nicht vorgelesen, sondern immer selbst erfundene Geschichten erzählt."

Lena nickte leicht und ließ sich von Marcel wieder hinlegen.

Mats überlegte einen Moment. "Also, weil ja bald Weihnachten ist, erzähl ich dir die Geschichte von dem kleinen Zwerg Jonas, der so gern eine Elfe vom Weihnachtsmann wäre", begann Mats.

Sofort spitzte Lena die Ohren - und Marcel ebenfalls. Mats hatte eine schöne, ruhige Stimme, und die Geschichte, die er erzählte, war wirklich schön.

Gegen Ende der Geschichte fielen Lena schließlich immer wieder die Augen zu. Sie hielt tapfer bis zum Schluss durch, dann schlief sie langsam ein.

Mats zog die Decke ein wenig höher und sah dann Marcel. "Komm, lassen wir dein Krümelchen schlafen", flüsterte er.

Marcel nickte und rutschte vorsichtig vom Bett. Mats nahm die Tasse mit und verließ dann ganz leise das Kinderzimmer.  
Marcel zog Lenas Decke noch einmal höher und schlich sich dann ebenfalls raus.


	32. Sorgen und Nöte

"Möchtest du auch ne heiße Milch?" fragte Mats.

"Wenn du schon so fragst", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Dann setz dich ins Wohnzimmer, du siehst fertig aus", sagte Mats und verschwand erneut in der Küche.

Marcel sah ihm dankbar nach, es tat gut nicht alleine zu sein, sondern Mats bei sich zu wissen. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, warum Mats überhaupt da war. Sie waren nicht verabredet gewesen oder so.  
Aber er würde heute auch nicht mehr fragen, sondern es einfach genießen, dass er da war.

Mit einem Seufzen ging er ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

Lena tat ihm so unheimlich leid, er war nur froh, dass sie inzwischen schlief.

Hoffentlich würde es ihr morgen früh besser gehen. Allerdings würde er noch einmal mit ihr über Melanie reden müssen. Das vorhin war ja eher in die Hose gegangen.

Ganz in Ruhe musste er das machen. Vielleicht ja auch mit Mats zusammen. Und vielleicht gab es ja auch ein Bilderbuch, das so etwas erklärte? Oder vielleicht konnte ihm der Arzt ja auch einen Tipp geben, wie er das machen sollte.

Ja, da würde er mal fragen, beschloss er, als Mats mit zwei dampfenden Bechern ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"So zweimal heiße Milch mit Honig ala Mats", verkündete Mats grinsend.

"Danke", lächelte Marcel ihn an. "Auch, dass du da bist."

"Glücklicher Zufall, hm?" sagte Mats und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa.

"Ja, vermutlich." Er würde nicht weiterfragen.

Und Mats hatte offenbar nicht vor, es von sich aus zu erzählen. "Geht es Melanie inzwischen so schlecht, dass Lena solche Angst bekommen hat?" fragte er stattdessen.

"Es ist wohl schwankend. Gestern war sie recht fit, heute ganz schwach", begann Marcel und erzählte ausführlich von Melanie und ihrer Krankheit. Er hatte nicht erwartet, wie gut es tat einfach mal mit jemandem darüber zu reden.

Mats hörte ihm ruhig zu, nippte dabei an seiner heißen Milch. Irgendwann rutschte er ein wenig näher und legte Marcel einen Arm um.

"Ich weiß noch, als Jonas ganz klein war da musste er mal für ein paar Tage ins Krankenhaus", erzählte er leise. "Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau warum, aber ich weiß noch, als ich ihn mit meinen Eltern besucht habe und er da in diesem schrecklichen Krankenhausbett lag, da hab ich angefangen zu weinen."

Marcel nickte leicht, das konnte er verstehen. "Und wenn es dann noch die Mama ist... die einzige Person, die wirklich für einen da ist."

"Für Lena muss das schlimm sein. Alles neu und anders. Und dann geht es der Mama auch noch schlecht."

"Und der fremde Mann, der der Papa ist, gibt sie auch ständig weiter."

Mats nickte leicht. "Lena hat dich schrecklich lieb und sie weiß auch, dass du sie lieb hast, aber... das alles überfordert sie bestimmt total."

"Würde es jedes Kind. Hin- und hergeschoben werden ist doch schrecklich."

"Wenn es nur das wäre, könnte Lena damit vermutlich umgehen. Aber es kommt alles so geballt. Ihre Mama wird krank und dann muss sie plötzlich umziehen und ist bei dir. Sie lernt ständig neue Leute kennen, egal wie nett die auch zu ihr sind. Und du kannst ihr halt nicht so einen Tagesablauf bieten, wie Melanie das gekonnt hat."

"Ich werd mit Jürgen reden. Vormittags Training, nachmittags... nicht mehr. Oder jedenfalls nur selten. Ich muss für Lena da sein."

Mats sieht ihn an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Jürgen sich darauf einlässt. Aber... hast du schon mal über ein Kindermädchen nachgedacht? Jemand, der Lena hier zu Hause Mittag macht, mit ihr Hausaufgaben macht und so was."

Marcel überlegte. "Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Dann hat sie zwar noch eine Bezugsperson mehr, aber eben nur eine..."

"Ja und vor allem hat sie einen regelmäßigen Tagesablauf. Und ihre Freundinnen können auch mal zu ihr zum Spielen kommen."

"Und sie fühlt sich nicht immer abgeschoben."

Mats nickte. "Und du musst dir nicht solche Sorgen machen."

Mit einem leichten Seufzen ließ sich Marcel zur Seite sinken.

Mats lächelte leicht und zog Marcel enger an sich. "Entspann dich. Das hilft Lena auch. Sie spürt, dass du dir lauter Sorgen macht’s."

"Wie soll ich das nicht machen? Ihre Mutter hat Leukämie, und sie kriegt hier echt noch nen Knacks weg."

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist..."

Die Hand auf Marcels Oberarm strich leicht über den Stoff seines Pullovers.

"So ist’s gut", wisperte Mats. "Entspann dich..."

Tatsächlich schloss Marcel jetzt die Augen. Sein Kopf lag an Mats Schulter. Er spürte weiche Wolle unter seiner Wange und die Wärme, die von Mats Körper ausging.

Es war vielleicht nicht richtig, aber es fühlte sich so gut an, er fühlte sich gut in Mats' Armen.

Gott, diese Nähe hatte ihm einfach gefehlt. Wie lange war es her, dass Dennis ihn so im Arm gehalten hatte. Einfach nur so, ohne etwas zu wollen, ohne dass es auf Sex hinauslief.  
Es war ewig her. Höchstens mal nach dem Sex, aber nie so... unschuldig.

Und Mats tat das nur für ihn. Weil er offenbar gespürt hatte, dass er die Nähe brauchte.

Er merkte, wie er wirklich ruhiger wurde, bis er irgendwann fast einnickte.

Mats Hand strich immer noch über seinen Oberarm, ganz langsam und sanft.

Jetzt musste er sich entscheiden - aufsetzen und dieses schöne Gefühl aufgeben, oder das Risiko eingehen einzuschlafen.  
Mats würde bestimmt gern nach Hause fahren...

Aber andererseits... wollte er einfach mal egoistisch sein.

Und Mats würde ja auch bestimmt sagen, wenn es ihm zu ungemütlich wurde oder er gehen wollte.

Also schloss Marcel die Augen wieder und merkte, wie er langsam einnickte.

Er meinte noch zu spüren, wie Mats ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar gab, dann übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

***

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als Mats ihn irgendwann vorsichtig weckte. "Hey... Schlafmütze..."

Blinzelnd öffnete Marcel die Augen und sah sich orientierungslos um.

"Es ist spät, und du solltest ins Bett gehen, Marcel."

Marcel rieb sich über die Augen und gähnte. "Bett... klingt gut..."

"Dann komm, mach dich schnell fertig und schlaf weiter."

"Was ist mit dir?" fragte Marcel.

"Ich... fahr dann nach Hause."

"Kannst doch auch hier schlafen."

"Aber... du hast kein Gästezimmer mehr"

"Stimmt...", murmelte Marcel und gähnte erneut.“Du kannst das Sofa nehmen oder..."

"Hm? Oder...?"

Marcel schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da hatte vorschlagen wollen. "Ich... also... mein Bett... aber das Sofa ist wirklich gemütlich."

"Du müsstest nicht neu beziehen", überlegte Mats.

Marcel nickte. "Komm. Mein Bett ist breit genug und ich bin müde. Und du auch."

Mats lächelte ihn an. "Danke."

Marcel erwiderte das Lächeln und kämpfte sich dann hoch.

Mats erhob sich neben ihm und lächelte ihn an. "Komm..."

"Willst du schnell ins Bad?" fragte Marcel. "Dann such ich dir was zum schlafen raus."

"Ja, gern... danke."

Marcel nickte und schlurfte ins Schlafzimmer. Aus seinem Schrank zog er ein altes Shirt mit Donald Duck drauf - er hatte keine Ahnung, wo das herkam, aber es würde Mats passen und das war die Hauptsache.  
Dann holte er die zweite Decke aus der Schublade unter dem Bett heraus, glücklicherweise schon bezogen, und das Kopfkissen, und legte beides auf die zweite Matratze.

Er grinste schief, als er daran dachte, dass der letzte Mann, der mit ihm in diesem Bett geschlafen hatte, Dennis gewesen war.  
Jetzt waren es aber gänzlich andere Voraussetzungen. Mats war ein guter Freund, der hier übernachtete, mehr nicht. Und er selbst war glücklich so einen guten Freund zu haben.

"Bad ist frei", sagte Mats plötzlich hinter ihm.

"Oh... ja, danke", lächelte Marcel ihn an und schlich rüber.

Er machte sich schnell fertig und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort lag Mats schon im Bett, auf Marcels Seite, aber dazu sagte er nichts.

Gähnend zog sich Marcel um und krabbelte dann ins Bett. Er kuschelte sich tief in sein Kissen und zog die Decke hoch. "Gute Nacht", wünschte er leise.

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Mats zurück.

Marcel hörte es noch leise rascheln, als Mats sich anders hinlegte, dann war es ruhig.

Ihm selbst fiel es schwer einzuschlafen. Er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um Lena, und Mats in seinem Bett war einfach... ungewohnt.

Sonst, wenn sie im Hotel waren, teilten sie zwar ein Zimmer, nicht aber ein Bett. Marcel hoffte nur, dass er sich im Schlaf nicht an ihn drängte, ihn bedrängte.  
Aber eigentlich bewegte er sich nicht so sehr im Schlaf, also sollte das eigentlich nicht passieren.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zur Seite geschoben, tauchte der nächste auf - Lena, die so verzweifelt gewesen war.

Was sollte er nur machen, wenn es Lena morgen nicht besser ging? Wenn sie morgen wieder so verzweifelt war und Angst um ihre Mama hatte?

Marcel drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schloss die Augen. Er musste schlafen, sonst würde er das morgen nicht packen.

Das Training, danach noch in den Kraftraum, das musste er unbedingt machen, und anschließend Lena von der Schule abholen, sich mit ihr beschäftigen, und... verdammt, er hatte die Autogrammstunde in diesem Einkaufszentrum fast vergessen! Was sollte er in der Zeit bloß mit Lena machen?

Vielleicht konnte er jemand anderen bitten, den Termin zu übernehmen? Oder konnte er Mats bitten, mit Lena...? Immerhin war Mats mal keine neue Person für sie, und die beiden verstanden sich gut. War ja auch nur für zwei Stunden.

Das war vermutlich wirklich die beste Lösung. Wenn Mats noch nichts vorhatte natürlich.  
Ja, er würde Mats fragen, nahm er sich vor und drehte sich mal wieder auf die andere Seite.

"Kannst du nicht schlafen?" nuschelte Mats in diesem Moment.

"Du bist noch wach?", fragte Marcel überrascht nach.

"Du denkst so laut", murmelte Mats mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

"Tschuldige", murmelte Marcel. "Wollte dich nicht vom Schlafen ablenken. Was denk ich denn?"

"Macht’s nichts. Ich vermute, du machst dir immer noch Sorgen wegen Lena."

"Klar, würdest du doch auch. Ich muss echt jeden Tag genau planen - morgen Nachmittag hab ich diese Autogrammsache da. Vor einer Woche wär das kein Problem gewesen - und jetzt? Ich kann Lena nicht schon wieder irgendwohin abschieben."

"Stimmt den Termin hast du mit Ilkay, oder?" fragte Mats.

Marcel nickte, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Mats das wohl nicht sehen würde. "Ja, genau. Und ich kann Lena wohl nicht mitnehmen. Will sie ja nicht in sämtlichen Zeitungen stehen haben, das kommt noch früh genug."

"Im Moment geistern ziemlich wilde Spekulationen rum", sagte Mats. "Du solltest mal über eine Stellungnahme nachdenken um die Meute zu beruhigen."

"Was für Spekulationen?", fragte Marcel interessiert. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen überhaupt nicht in die Presse geguckt.

"Das übliche", sagte Mats. "Einige Schmierfinken waren auch wirklich kreativ. Die meinen, die Mutter hätte dir deine Tochter vorenthalten und entführt. Die meisten sind einfach nur überrascht, wo Lena plötzlich herkommt."

Marcel grinste müde. "Solange ich Lena nicht entführt habe, ist doch alles ok", meinte er. "Muss also wirklich mal ein Statement abgeben."

"Sprich einfach mal mit den Leuten aus der Presseabteilung", sagte Mats und gähnte.

"Hm, mach ich. Und du solltest schlafen."

"Du auch", sagte Mats.

"Ich versuchs..."

"Nicht versuchen, machen. Das Training morgen wird sonst die Hölle."

Leise seufzte Marcel. "Deswegen solltest du wenigstens schlafen. Reicht, wenn ich wach bleibe..."

"Soll ich dir ein Schlaflied singen?", schlug Mats grinsend vor. "Obwohl... dann schläfst du vermutlich nicht, sondern fliehst vor mir."

Das würde Marcel nie tun, war ihm sofort klar, und er schüttelte auch brav den Kopf. "Ich weiß echt nicht, ob das richtig ist. Das mit Lena. Irgendwie hatte Dennis schon recht - sie wird ständig nur hin- und hergeschoben."

"Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?" fragte Mats.

"Heute Abend schon", gab Marcel zu. "So, wie sie geweint hat."

"Kinder weinen manchmal, Marcel", sagte Mats und rutschte dabei etwas näher zu ihm. "Und sie hätte auch geweint, wenn sie nicht bei dir gewesen wäre, weil es Melanie trotzdem schlecht ginge."

"Nicht so. Sie war... völlig verzweifelt. Sie hat doch nur ihre Mutter, und jetzt wird sie hin und her geschoben. Was muss sie denken, was passiert, wenn Melanie nicht mehr da sein sollte?"

"Das wird nicht passieren", sagte Mats fest.

"Sie überlegt es aber bestimmt. Und ich... auch."

"Aber Lena weiß auch, dass du sie lieb hast. Und dich um sie kümmerst. Sie braucht einfach Zeit, um sich an dich und alles hier zu gewöhnen."

"Hoffentlich hast du recht."

"Ich hab ganz bestimmt recht", sagte Mats und griff ganz kurz nach seiner Hand.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Mats seine Hand berührte, aber irgendwie war es etwas Besonderes. Sie war warm und fest und gab ihm Halt, wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Moment...

"Soll ich mich morgen um Lena kümmern, während du bei der Autogrammstunde bist?" bot Mats an.

Marcel lächelte in die Dunkelheit. "Danke", sagte er leise. "Das... das hatte ich gehofft."

"Mach ich gern", sagte Mats.

"Danke", flüsterte Marcel erneut.

"Kein Problem. Meinst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?"

"Vielleicht. Aber du schläfst jetzt, ok?" Und ich denk an dich...

"Wir schlafen beide", widersprach Mats grinsend.

"Okay, wir schlafen beide", nickte Marcel leicht - vielleicht würde es ja auch bei ihm klappen.

"Dann gute Nacht Marcel", flüsterte Mats.

"Dir auch, schlaf gut", wünschte Marcel leise.

Mats kuschelte sich wieder ein und wenig später hörte Marcel seinen ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atem.

Er konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf, zählte irgendwann einfach mit und wurde so ebenfalls müder. Endlich schlief er ein.


	33. Wie ein Sechser im Lotto

Früh am nächsten Morgen riss sie der Wecker aus dem tiefsten Tiefschlaf.

Mats drehte sich gleich auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke über den Kopf, Marcel hingegen wusste, dass er aufstehen musste. Aufstehen, Lena wecken, sich fertig machen, Lena fertig machen, Frühstücken, dann Lena zur Schule fahren...

"Bleib liegen", bat er Mats leise. "Ich hol dich ab, wenn Lena in der Schule ist." So schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer nach nebenan.

Lena schlief noch, wie Marcel beruhigt feststellte.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr über den Rücken. "Komm, Krümel, wach auf, ja? Musst doch in die Schule."

Lena regte sich und öffnete schließlich verschlafen die Augen.

"Guten Morgen, mein Krümel", lächelte Marcel sie an und küsste ihre Stirn. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Lena nickte leicht. "Muss ich heute zur Schule?"

"Ja, heute ist Schule. Danach essen wir Mittag, und dann machen wir Hausaufgaben. Und dann muss ich weg, dann kommt Mats, und ihr beide macht was zusammen, bis ich wieder da bin. Ist das ok?"

"Ok", murmelte Lena.

"Wirklich?", fragte Marcel nach, auch wenn er wirklich keinen Plan B hatte.

"Besuchen wir dann auch noch Mami?" fragte Lena und presste dabei Trixie ganz fest an sich.

"Natürlich, mein Krümelchen. Die besuchen wir, wenn ich wiederkomme. Vielleicht haben wir nicht viel Zeit, aber wir besuchen sie." Immerhin wollte er sowieso noch mal mit dem Arzt reden, wie er es Lena erklären sollte. Vielleicht hatten die da sogar Fachleute für.

Lena nickte beruhigt.

"Magst du dann aufstehen? Ich mach dann schon mal deinen Kakao fertig."

"Ok", sagte Lena und schälte sich aus dem Bett.

In der Küche war Marcel erstaunt, Mats am Herd zu sehen. "Ich dachte, du schläfst wieder."

"War wach und da dachte ich, ich könnte mich auch nützlich machen", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Du bist auch so schon nützlich", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Als Bettwärmer?" fragte Mats lachend.

Marcel starrte ihn an - und wurde tatsächlich rot. "Bett... ähm..."

Auch Mats schien erst zu realisieren, was er da grad gesagt hatte. "Oh... ähm...", stotterte er.

"Ich... ich geh schnell ins Bad und mach Lena dann fertig", murmelte Marcel und flüchtete geradezu aus der Küche.

Im Bad angekommen, schloss er die Tür und holte erstmal tief Luft. Das zwischen Mats und ihm nahm immer... merkwürdigere Züge an.  
Was sollte er davon halten? Bettwärmer? Natürlich war das ein Scherz gewesen, aber Mats hatte danach auch so komisch geguckt.

Überhaupt war es alles komisch zwischen ihnen. Da waren manchmal Augenblicke... manchmal fühlte es sich an, als würde Mats... mehr wollen. Mehr als Freundschaft.

Quatsch, er sollte sich nicht da reinsteigern, das brachte nichts!

Die ganze Trennung von Dennis und die Sache mit Lena und Melanie nahm ihn einfach mit, da waren seine Gefühle einfach total chaotisch und unzuverlässig.

Es war gut, dass Mats für ihn da war, aber das hatte seine Grenzen. Er durfte das nicht ausnutzen und Mats auf den Geist gehen. Oder ihm zu nahe kommen.

Wenigstens hatte er sich heute Nacht wohl ruhig verhalten und war nicht wie eine Klette an Mats herangerutscht. Man war ja schon für Kleinigkeiten dankbar...

Seufzend stieß er sich von der Tür ab. Er musste sich fertig machen, nicht dass Lena noch zur Spät zur Schule kam.

Also schnell auf die Toilette, Zähne putzen, waschen, das musste reichen. Ab ins Schlafzimmer, irgendetwas anziehen, dann holte er Lena aus ihrem Zimmer und half ihr, sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen.

Als sie in die Küche kamen, war Mats mit dem Frühstück fertig. Vor Lenas Teller stand eine Tasse Kakao, ein Toast war in zwei Dreiecke geschnitten und dick mit Nutella bestrichen und eine kleine Schüssel Obst stand daneben.

"Wow", lächelte Marcel ihn an. "Das ist... lieb von dir."

"Kein Problem", sagte Mats nur und stellte eine Tasse Kaffee vor Marcel auf den Tisch. "Ich wollte eigentlich Rührei machen, aber dein Kühlschrank ist... naja... eher spärlich bestückt."

"Hatte keine Zeit zum Einkaufen", entschuldigte sich Marcel dafür. "Muss ich heute machen. Aber..." Er sah Mats wieder an. "Du bist echt toll."

"Wegen ein bisschen Frühstück?" fragte Mats lächelnd. "Es ist schön, nicht allein zu frühstücken."

"Ja, ist es. Und es ist noch schöner, wenn jemand das Frühstück macht."

"Och das mach ich gern. Dabei ein bisschen Musik hören und schon ist das alles gar nicht so schlimm", sagte Mats.

"Pass auf, gleich lass ich dich nicht mehr weg", grinste Marcel.

Mats zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn intensiv an.

Der Blick verwirrte Marcel, so hatte Mats ihn wohl noch nie angesehen.

Aber Mats sagte nichts, sondern sah zu Lena. "Hat dir dein Papa schon erzählt, dass wir beide heute Nachmittag was zusammen machen?"

"Ja, du passt auf mich auf. Hast du hier geschlafen?", fragte Lena ihn neugierig. "Oder hast du zu Hause bei deiner Mama geschlafen?"

"Ich hab heute Nacht hier geschlafen", sagte Mats. "Und meine Mama, die wohnt ganz weit weg in München. Die seh ich nur ganz selten."

Lena sah ihn mitleidig an, bis ihr eine Idee kam. "Dann muss deine Mama dich eben besuchen."

Mats lächelte. "Das macht sie auch manchmal, aber sie arbeitet. Und mein Papa auch. Und mein jüngerer Bruder Jonas spielt auch Fußball."

"Du hast einen Bruder... Hat mein Papa auch einen Bruder?"

Mats nickte. "Er heißt Martin." Er sah hoch zu Marcel. "Hast du schon mit Martin gesprochen, ob er mal Zeit für nen Besuch hat?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab noch gar nicht mit ihm geredet."

"Noch gar nicht? Oh... Martin wird stinksauer sein."

"Ist er eh schon, schätze ich. Schon allein, dass ich ihm nichts erzählt und Melanie im Stich gelassen hab."

"Ruf ihn mal an", meinte Mats.

"Muss ich wohl. Hoffentlich zieht er mich nicht durch den Hörer bis nach Magdeburg."

"Soll ich dich vorher irgendwo festketten?" grinste Mats.

"Oder festhalten, das wäre gut", grinste Marcel schief. "Machen wir das heute Nachmittag? Das heißt... also, heute Abend... also, wenn du Zeit hast..."

"Ich hab Zeit", sagte Mats sofort. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen schob er ein "Wartet ja niemand zu Hause auf mich" hinterher.

"Doch", rutschte es Marcel heraus, dann biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Lena. "Beeilst du dich ein bisschen, Krümelchen? Wir müssen gleich los."

Dabei versuchte er Mats zu ignorieren, der ihn schon wieder so seltsam ansah.

"Ich bin gleich fertig", antwortete Lena, die von dem seltsamen Verhalten der beiden Erwachsenen nichts bemerkte.

"Und ich verschwinde wohl mal besser im Bad", sagte Mats.

"Ja... lass dir Zeit, ich bring Lena in die Schule und komm dann wieder, ja?"

"Ok", sagte Mats und stand langsam auf. Er sieht zu Lena. "Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag Kleine."

"Ja, tschüß, Mats!"

Mats lächelte und verschwand dann in Richtung Bad.

Inzwischen hatte Lena den letzten Schluck Kakao aus ihrem Becher getrunken und sah ihn an. "Können wir losfahren?"

Marcel lachte. "Ich bin bereit Krümel. Hol deinen Schulranzen und dann ziehen wir Schuhe und Jacke an und fahren los."

"Und die Sporttasche. Wir haben heute Sport."

"Das ist sehr gut", grinste Marcel. "Spielt ihr da auch Fußball?"

"Fußball? Nein, wir spielen fangen und so."

"Das ist auch lustig", meinte Marcel.

"Ja, das macht total Spaß!"

"Dann hol schnell deine Sachen", grinste Marcel und stand auf.

Wenig später waren sie beide fertig. Marcel verabschiedete sich mit einem lauten Ruf von Mats, der anscheinend gerade unter der Dusche stand, dann fuhren sie los zur Schule.

Er war unendlich erleichtert, dass Lena heute Morgen so fröhlich war und sich auf die Schule freute. Das erleichterte einiges für ihn. Vor allem besänftigte es sein schlechtes Gewissen ein wenig.

"Tschüß, Krümel", verabschiedete sich Marcel von ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann blickte er ihr nach, wie sie die Stufen zur Schultür erklomm.

Er blieb sitzen, bis sie ganz verschwunden war, dann startete er lächelnd den Wagen und fuhr zurück nach Hause. Wo Mats auf ihn wartete.

Er dachte einfach nicht darüber nach, was am Morgen zwischen ihnen gewesen war, sondern freute sich einfach darauf nicht alleine zu sein.

Er stellte seinen Wagen hinter den von Mats und ging dann hoch in seine Wohnung.

"Hey", begrüßte Mats ihn, als er die Wohnung betrat. "Lena abgeliefert?"

Marcel nickte. "Sie freut sich auf den Sportunterricht."

"Papas Tochter, was?"

Marcel strahlte Mats an.

"Was ist? Ist doch so..."

"Ich weiß, aber... es fühlt sich immer noch ungewohnt an."

"Gewöhn dich dran", lächelte Mats. "Sie ist einfach deine Tochter, das merkt man."

Auch Marcel lächelte und sah dann auf seine Uhr. "Für nen Kaffee hätten wir noch Zeit."

"Ja, ich glaub, den kann ich auch noch gebrauchen."

"Dann komm", sagte Marcel und ging in die Küche.

Mats folgte ihm und ließ sich einen Becher mit dampfendem Kaffee in die Hand drücken.

"Danke", sagte er und goss sich reichlich Milch in den Becher.

Marcel lächelte dabei, für ihn konnte Kaffee kaum schwarz genug sein.

"Es ging Lena heute morgen aber besser", stellte Mats fest.

"Ja, hattest recht. Sie hat wohl gar nicht mehr dran gedacht, ihr ist halt nur wichtig, dass wir Melanie heute besuchen.“

"Vielleicht hat es auch geholfen, dass sie gestern mal alles raus lassen konnte und du dich so um sie gekümmert hast", sagte Mats.

"Ja, sie war wenigstens nicht alleine..."

"Sie wird auch nie allein sein, weil sie ganz viele Menschen um sich hat, die sie lieb haben", sagte Mats.

Marcel lächelte. "Und sie kann sich auf uns verlassen."

Mats nickte leicht.

Dafür war Marcel ihm zutiefst dankbar, dafür, dass Mats auch für Lena da war.

"Es ist leicht", sagte Mats leise. "Lena gern zu haben, ist leicht. Sie hat soviel von dir..."

Marcel fühlte ein Kribbeln, das sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Mats mochte Lena, weil sie ihm, Marcel, ähnlich war? Also... "Du magst mich...?"

Mats schluckte sichtbar und öffnete den Mund. Im nächsten Moment klingelte sein Handy und er fluchte. "Ja?" meldete er sich und hörte ein paar Minuten zu, ehe er ungeduldig seufzte. "Neven, kauf dir ne neue Karre verdammt.... Ja ich bin in 10 Minuten da", sagte er und legte auf.

Das Herzklopfen, das bei Marcel schon fast bedenklich war, wurde wie von einer kalten Dusche sofort gebremst.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Mats leise. "Nevens Auto springt nicht an..."

Marcel nickte leicht. Verdammt, das wäre es eben fast gewesen - er hätte sonst was mit Neven anstellen können!

"Wir... wir sehen uns dann gleich beim Training", murmelte Mats.

"Ja... bis nachher", verabschiedete Marcel ihn.

Mats sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann riss er sich los und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen.

Ohne etwas zu sagen starrte Marcel ihm nach. Das war... ja, was zum Teufel war das gewesen?  
Mats mochte Lena, weil sie wie er war. Und dann war er so unsicher geworden, als ob er... etwas sagen wollte.

Verdammt, das konnte er sich doch nicht mehr alles einbilden! Da war doch etwas zwischen ihnen. Und hätte Neven nicht so einen beschissenen Montagswagen...

Er musste mit Mats reden, unbedingt. Und zwar nachher, wenn Mats herkam um auf Lena aufzupassen.  
Wenn sie alleine waren, bevor Lena dazu stieß.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, mit Mats allein zu sein und mit ihm über dieses Thema zu reden, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Und es kribbelte tief in seinem Magen.

Die Situation am Morgen war so eindeutig gewesen, dass er sich wirklich ernsthaft Hoffnungen machte.  
Und das, wo er grad frisch von Dennis getrennt war und sich eigentlich nur auf seine Tochter konzentrieren sollte.

Aber Mats... Mats war anders. Sie kannten sich, und vor allem mochte er Lena. Verdammt, ein Mann wie Mats war wie ein Sechser im Lotto. Mit Zusatzzahl!

Sollte er wirklich eine Chance haben?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, jetzt darüber zu grübeln. Er musste los, sonst kam er noch zu spät.

Also nahm er sich schnell seine Sachen und lief runter zu seinem Wagen. Schnell fuhr er zum Trainingsgelände.


	34. Nicht ganz optimal

Mats Wagen war noch nirgendwo zu sehen, also konnte er sich in Ruhe umziehen. Als er die Kabine wieder verlassen wollte, wäre er fast mit Mario zusammengestoßen, der in genau diesem Moment zur Tür reinkam.

"Morgen", grüßte er ihn und sah sich etwas irritiert um. "Marco nicht bei dir?"

Marios Wangen röteten sich. "Hat seine Tasche im Kofferraum liegen lassen."

"Ist doch alles ok", lächelte Marcel ihn an. "Hatte mich halt nur gewundert."

Mario erwiderte das Lächeln, immer noch mit roten Wangen. "Das wir es überhaupt hergeschafft haben ist ein Wunder. Erst lass ich mein Handy im Schlafzimmer liegen, dann vergisst Marco seine Uhr im Bad, zieht fast die Tür zu, ohne die Schlüssel mitzunehmen, ich brech mir fast die Knochen, weil ich die Schnürsenkel vergessen hab zuzumachen und jetzt die Tasche..."

"Oh, ihr seid ja echt ganz schön durch den Wind." Wäre er selbst sicher auch. Ein Wunder, dass er es heile zum Training geschafft hatte!

"Ja, irgendwie schon", grinste Mario breit.

"Aber ist schön, hm?"

"Was ist schön?" fragte Marco in diesem Moment und stellte sich dicht hinter Mario, so dass er Marcel über Marios Schulter hinweg ansehen konnte.

Für einen Unbedarften wäre es normal gewesen, aber Marcel war sich sicher, dass sich Marco dabei leicht an Mario schmiegte. "Das mit euch", sagte Marcel nur kurz.

Sofort strahlte auch Marco. "Oh ja. Mehr als schön."

"Ich freu mich für euch. Aber ich fürchte, ihr müsst trotzdem trainieren...

"Dazu musst du uns aber in die Kabine lassen", grinste Marco.

"Wie? Ähm, oh." Marcel trat zur Seite und ließ sie in die Kabine.

Marco schob seine Hand auf Marios Rücken und strich kurz die Wirbelsäule entlang. "Los rein mit dir. Je schneller wir hier sind, desto schneller sind wir nachher auch fertig."

Marcel lachte leise, dann drehte er sich um und ging raus auf den Trainingsplatz.

Marco und Mario waren wirklich sehr süß zusammen. Und es war schön, wie sie sich jetzt endlich trauten. Wie Mario sich traute.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht begann er seine Runden zu drehen. Er sah, wie Marco und Mario dazu stießen und wenig später trudelten auch Mats und Neven ein.

Immer wieder sah Mats nebenbei zu ihm herüber, während er sich mit Neven unterhielt. Irgendwann war es sogar so, dass er fast ständig zu Marcel sah, während Neven etwas zu ihm sagte. Ob er das überhaupt mitbekam? Vermutlich nicht.

Aber ihm erging es ja nicht besser. Er wusste zwar, dass Kevin und Moritz neben ihm herliefen, aber was die redeten? Er hatte nicht mal die Spur einer Ahnung.

Mats war viel wichtiger, zu wissen, wo er war, und ihn anzusehen. Immer wieder fing es in seinem Bauch an zu kribbeln - besonders beim Gedanken daran, dass sie später, nach dem Training, wieder reden würden. Darüber reden würden.

Er bekam erst mit, dass Jürgen sie zu sich gerufen hatte, als Kevin ihn unsanft anstupste. "Aufwachen Schmelle."

"Wie... oh", machte Marcel und folgte ihm zum Mittelkreis.

Das Training verlief eher... mittelmäßig, nicht nur für Marcel. Mats stand neben sich und es schien, als hätte er über Nacht zwei linke Füße bekommen; Marcel schaffte es grade so, sich auf das nötigste zu konzentrieren und Mario und Marco waren auch nicht wirklich bei der Sache.

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass die vier sich nicht schwerer verletzten als ein paar blaue Flecken, weil sie mit Mitspielern zusammengeprallt waren. Die waren aber zu verschmerzen.

Am Ende war vor allem ihr Trainer fertig mit den Nerven. "Ihr vier bleibt hier", sagte er, bevor er die anderen in die Kabine schickte.

Marcel schluckte hart und ging zurück zum Mittelkreis, auf den Klopp gedeutet hatte. Mats, Mario und Marco folgten ihm. Geschlossen stellten sie sich nebeneinander auf und sahen ihren Trainer an.

"Was war das eben?" fragte Jürgen.

"Wie - was?", fragte Marco nach.

"Das was ihr da heute veranstaltet habt. Dieses... gestolpere. Eure Unkonzentriertheit."

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Könnte am Wetter liegen.", und Mats nickte zustimmend. "In München würd man sagen, is Föhn."

"Am Wetter?" wiederholte Klopp.

"Woran sonst? Am Essen eher nicht, wir haben ja nicht zusammen gefrühstückt."

"Das frage ich euch Mats. Warum stehen vier meiner Leistungsträger - vier Nationalspieler - so neben sich, als hätten sie noch nie einen Ball gesehen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber morgen wird’s bestimmt besser werden", zeigte sich Mats zuversichtlich.

"Das hoffe ich für euch."

"Versprochen." Aus vier Kehlen.

"Jungs, wenn ihr was auf dem Herzen habt, dann wisst ihr hoffentlich, dass ihr zu mir kommen könnt."

"Ja, wissen wir", nickte Mario und bemühte sich, nicht zu Marco zu sehen. Und ihn noch nicht einmal anzufassen.

"Gut", nickte Jürgen. "Dann erwarte ich morgen absolute Topleistungen von euch, verstanden?"

"Wird geliefert", versprach Marco sofort

"Dann ab mit euch."

Dankbar sah Marcel ihn an, sein Trainer war wirklich der letzte, mit dem er über die ganze Angelegenheit reden wollte.

"Komm", sagte Mats leise. "Lena wartet bestimmt schon auf dich."

Marcel lächelte, allein der Gedanke an seine Tochter war schön. "Kommst du gleich mit?", fragte er Mats.

"Geh ich dir nicht langsam auf die Nerven?" fragte Mats mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Quatsch", entfuhr es Marcel. "Ich finds schön, wenn du da bist. Hilfst mir unheimlich."

"Dann komm ich gern mit", sagte Mats.

"Schön", freute sich Marcel. "Magst du dir was zu essen wünschen?"

"Wenn ich an deinen Kühlschrank denke, ist da nicht viel zum wünschen", lachte Mats. "Wir sollten vorher einkaufen fahren."

Inzwischen waren sie in der Kabine angekommen, und Marcel blickte auf die große Wanduhr. "Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis Lena Schulschluss hat. Wollen wir vorher einkaufen?"

Mats nickte. "Lebensmittel einkaufen finde der Krümel bestimmt nicht so spannend."

"Der Krümel wird vermutlich bei den Keksen, der Schokolade oder den Überraschungsseiern hängen bleiben."

"Gefährlich", grinste Mats.

"Also Einkaufen ohne Krümelchen."

"Aber erstmal Duschen und umziehen", schlug Mats grinsend vor.

"Gute Idee", nickte Marcel und begann sich auszuziehen.

Einen Moment blieb Mats wie erstarrt stehen, dann wandte er sich ruckartig ab und begann in seinem Spind zu wühlen.

Marcel lächelte leicht, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken. Seine Vermutung schien sich zu bewahrheiten, Mats... wollte... Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken reckte er seinen Hintern etwas in die Höhe, als er sein heruntergefallenes Haarband aufhob.

Er hörte, wie neben ihm etwas mit lautem Scheppern zu Boden fiel, dann ertönte ein deftiger Fluch aus Mats Richtung.

"Mats?", drehte Marcel sich abrupt um - und hätte sich fast den Kopf dabei angestoßen.

Mats starrte auf seinen Föhn, der offenbar das Scheppern verursacht hatte und nun auf dem Boden vor ihm lag. In Einzelteilen.

"Oh", machte Marcel nur. "Wie ist das denn... passiert?" Eigentlich war ihm klar, wie das passiert war - und dass er irgendwie daran schuld war.

"Ich... er ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht", murmelte Mats.

"Auf die Füße?", fragte Kevin gleich besorgt. Er war gerade fertig seine Haare zu ordnen.

"Nein. Aber er ist kaputt."

"Kannst meinen nehmen", bot Kevin kurzerhand an, schnappte sich sein Handy, Geld und Schlüssel und verschwand.

"Geh ruhig schon duschen", sagte Mats zu Marcel. "Ich räum das hier schnell weg."

"Ok, bis gleich", nickte Marcel und verschwand in der Dusche.

Irgendwie würde es ihn nicht wundern, wenn Mats warten würde, bis er mit Duschen fertig war um selbst zu duschen.  
Es würde ihm vermutlich zu peinlich werden, wenn er nicht gucken durfte aber wollte.

Also beeilte er sich zumindest, damit Mats nicht zu lange warten musste.

In der Tat saß Mats noch auf der Bank und spielte mit seinem Handy, als er mit dem Handtuch um die Hüfte aus der Dusche kam.

Allerdings war er nicht der einzige, der wartend da saß. Auch Mario war noch nicht duschen sondern saß da und faltete seine Sportsachen. Dabei sah er immer wieder in Richtung der Duschräume.

Mit einem Grinsen drehte sich Marcel um und ging zurück in die Dusche. "Marco? Beeil dich mal, ja?"

"Hm? Was?" rief Marco.

Verschwörerisch ging Marcel weiter in die Dusche. “Dein Freund traut sich nicht mit dir zu duschen.“

Marco sah ihn kurz irritiert an, dann lachte er auf. "Dann sollte ich wohl wirklich machen, damit mein Dreckspatz wieder sauber wird."

Ein wenig überrascht sah Marcel ihn an, diese Lockerheit hätte er nicht erwartet. "Was?" fragte Marco und grinste breit. "Ich... fühl mich einfach wahnsinnig gut. Und das hab ich dir und Mats zu verdanken. Was auch immer du zu Mario gesagt hast, es war offenbar das Richtige."

"Ich hab ihn eigentlich nur reden lassen. Und ein bisschen gebohrt."

"Es hat geholfen", sagte Marco mit strahlenden Augen und stellte das Wasser ab.

"Und jetzt liegts an dir. Aber du schaffst das schon."

Marco nickte. "Was war denn heute eigentlich mit dir los?" fragte er dann deutlich ernster. "Ist was mit Lena?"

"Nein, eigentlich alles in Ordnung. Gestern Abend gab’s ein paar Tränen, ist halt alles viel für sie."

"Dann ist gut", sagte Marco. "Und jetzt lass uns hier verschwinden, sonst wartet Mario noch ewig."

Marcel nickte mit einem Grinsen.

"Und Mats will ich auch nicht zu lange warten lassen."

"Mats? Wieso traut der sich nicht in die Dusche?" fragte Marco.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. Natürlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, warum, aber das würde er Marco nicht sagen.

"Vielleicht wartet er ja mit Mario zusammen, damit der nicht so allein ist", überlegte Marco und knotete endlich sein Handtuch fest. "So, wir können."

Marcel grinste ihn kurz an, dann verließen sie die Dusche. In der Kabine saßen nur noch Mats und Mario, die jetzt gemeinsam irgendwas an Mats' Handy machten

"Jungs, fertig mit spielen?" fragte Marco grinsend.

"Jungs, fertig mit Duschen?", fragte Mario nach.

"Schon ne Ewigkeit", sagte Marcel. "Und ihr Angsthasen dürft jetzt auch. Wir haben es getestet, die Duschen fressen niemanden."

"Ja, wir haben auch mitgezählt", grinste Mario breit. "Sind genauso viele Leute rausgekommen wir reingegangen waren."

"Dann ab", sagte Marco. "Ich hab langsam Hunger."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Mario und sprang auf.

"Ich komm mit", sagte Mats schnell und folgte Mario.

"Hast du dich mit Mats gestritten?" fragte Marco leise.

"Wie? Nein, wieso?"

"Weil ihr kaum miteinander geredet habt."

"Nein, wir... ist alles ok. Mats kommt auch gleich mit zu mir."

"Ok", sagte Marco. "Aber wenn was ist..."

"Dann...?"

"Kannst du mit mir reden", sagte Marco.

Marcel lächelte ihn an. "Danke."

Marco erwiderte das Lächeln. "Und jetzt sollten wir uns mal anziehen. Wird kalt."

"Ja, und dann hoffen wir mal, dass die beiden sich beeilen. Ich hab Hunger."

"Ich auch", sagte Marco und grinste breit. "Gibt Essen bei Mario zu Hause. Ist schon echt angenehm, noch bei seinen Eltern zu wohnen. Außerdem kocht Marios Mama total gut."

"Und... weiß sie von euch? Und wollt ihr es ihr sagen?"

"Sie weiß es nicht. Noch nicht. Von mir aus, kann sie es wissen, aber das soll Mario entscheiden."

"Mario wird das schon richtig machen."

Marco nickte. "Und ich lass ihm Zeit. Es ist immer... komisch, den Eltern davon zu erzählen."

Marcel nickte leicht. "War es bei mir auch. Dabei war ich nicht mehr abhängig von ihnen, also dass ich noch da gewohnt hätte."

"Ich glaube, Marios Eltern werden sich für uns freuen", sagte Marco. "Sie hatten immer Angst, dass Mario an ein Mädchen gerät, dass ihn nur wegen des Geldes und der Berühmtheit will. Das wird jetzt nicht mehr passieren."

"Nein", lachte Marcel. "Geld und Berühmtheit hast du auch."

"Eben."

Marcel hatte sich inzwischen auch seine Socken angezogen und wartete auf Mats. Wenig später kam Mats dann endlich zusammen mit Mario aus der Dusche.  
Marco sah demonstrativ auf die Uhr, sagte aber nichts.

"Ja doch", sagte Mario nur. "Du verhungerst schon nicht."

"Aber deine Mama kocht."

"Ja, das tut sie. Hast du Angst, du bekommst nichts, wenn wir fünf Minuten später als gewöhnlich kommen?"

"Ich hab nur Angst, dass wir sie verärgern."

Mario sah Marco mit großen Augen an. "Warum sollten wir sie verärgern? Wir sind doch öfter schon nicht ganz pünktlich gewesen."

"Naja, ist aber jetzt schon was anderes, oder?"

Mario runzelte die Stirn, bis er verstand, worauf Marco hinaus wollte. "Du... oh! Das... oh... Du willst nen guten Eindruck machen."

"Naja, schon, irgendwie..."

Mario ließ sein Handtuch fallen und setzte sich völlig perplex neben Marco. "Aber meine Mama liebt dich, das weißt du doch."

"Aber trotzdem...", murmelte Marco.

"Soll... ich anrufen und sagen, dass wir ein bisschen später da sein werden?" fragte Mario.

Mario nickte leicht. "Das wär lieb..."

Mario öffnete schnell seinen Spind und zog sein Handy hervor. Er hatte immer noch, bis auf seine Boxershorts, nichts an, aber der Anruf war jetzt wichtiger.

Er dauerte ja auch nicht lange, er sagte einfach nur kurz bescheid, wie lange sie noch etwa brauchen würden.

"Sie war überrascht, dass ich deswegen anrufe", teilte Mario Marco grinsend mit. "Es gibt übrigens Lasagne."

"Oh, lecker", freute sich Marco.

"Wenn ihr noch lange da sitzt, wird vermutlich nichts davon übrig sein", rief Mats ihnen zu, der sich grade mit Kevins Föhn vor den Spiegel stellte.

Mario schnaubte. "Dann gibt’s Ärger für Felix!"

"Du solltest dich trotzdem anziehen, sonst erkältest du dich noch", sagte Marco sanft.

Mario sah auf und lächelte ihn kurz an, dann nickte er und zog sich schnell an.

Marcel beobachtete die beiden und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war wirklich schön sie zusammen zu sehen. Und wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Mats...

"So Jungs, wir verschwinden", sagte Marco in diesem Moment. "Bis morgen!"

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Mats mit einem Zwinkern.

Marco verdrehte die Augen, dann verschwand er mit Mario im Schlepptau.

Marcel und Mats blieben alleine zurück, Marcel auf der Bank, mit einer Flasche in der Hand. Irgendwie nervös pulte er am Etikett herum.

Mats fuhr sich prüfend mit der Hand durch die Haare und schaltete dann den Föhn aus. "Ich... also... von mir aus können wir los."

"Ok", murmelte Marcel und stellte die Flasche unter die Bank. Allein Mats' Blick machte ihn noch nervöser.

"Hast du schon ne Idee, was wir gleich kochen wollen?" fragte Mats.

"Hmm... Lena mag Nudeln... was hältst du von einer Lasagne? Gemüselasagne?"

"Ja, das klingt gut", sagte Mats und schnappte sich seine Tasche.

Marcel blickte noch einmal auf die Uhr. "Langsam müssen wir uns beeilen... hoffentlich haben die meisten Fans schon aufgegeben." Sonst würden sie zu lange Autogramme schreiben müssen.

"Die haben sich bestimmt alle auf Mario und Marco gestürzt und wir können uns ausnahmsweise mal vorbei schleichen", grinste Mats.

"Lass es uns versuchen. Mütze auf? Dann los!"

Mats schnappte sich seine Sachen und folgte Marcel zum Parkplatz.


	35. DAS Gespräch

In der Tat warteten nur noch wenige Fans auf sie, und die paar Autogramme und Fotos waren schnell erledigt. Dann fuhren sie rasch zu einem Supermarkt in der Nähe und kauften Lebensmittel für das Mittagessen und den fast verhungerten Kühlschrank, wie Mats sich ausgedrückt hatte.

Danach fuhr Marcel sofort weiter zu Lenas Schule. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht zu lange warten müssen.

Marcel brauchte einen Moment um seine Tochter auf dem Schulhof zu entdecken - sie spielte mit einigen Freundinnen Fangen.

Mit einem Lächeln stieg er aus und ging zu ihr. "Lena!" rief er.

"Papa Marcel!", lief Lena auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn freudig.

Marcel lachte und hob Lena hoch. "Na meine Kleine, schön gespielt?"

"Ja, und gelernt. Wir spielen doch nicht nur!", meinte Lena vorwurfsvoll.

"Dann sag deinen Freundinnen mal tschüss und dann kannst du Mats und mir im Auto erzählen, was du heute Neues gelernt hast", sagte Marcel.

Lena nickte brav, verabschiedete sich schnell und folgte Marcel dann zum Wagen.

"Hallo Kleine", begrüßte Mats sie.

"Hallo Mats! Kochst du wieder für uns?"

"Wir kochen zusammen", nickte Mats.

"Ich auch?", fragte Lena aufgeregt.

"Ja klar, musst du doch lernen", sagte Mats.

"Au ja!", freute sie sich.

Marcel lachte leise und fuhr los. "Erzähl mal Krümel, was habt ihr heute in der Schule gemacht?"

"Wir haben gemalt. Und gerechnet, richtig mit Zahlen!", begann Lena zu erzählen und hörte, bis sie zu Hause waren, auch nicht wieder auf.

Lenas fröhliches Plappern tat gut und vertrieb die merkwürdige Stimmung zwischen Marcel und Mats fürs erste.

Sie bereiteten die Lasagne zu, und während sie im Ofen war, übte Marcel mit ihr Lesen.

Mats hatte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und las ebenfalls, sah dabei aber immer wieder zu Lena und Marcel.

Hin und wieder, wenn Marcel hochsah, bemerkte er das auch. Und jedes Mal kribbelte es in seinem Bauch.

Sie mussten wirklich dringend reden. Hoffentlich fanden sie bald Zeit dazu - die ersten Anläufe hatten ja nicht geklappt.  
Vielleicht nach dem Essen, bevor er zu seinem Termin fuhr? Wenn sie Lena irgendwie beschäftigten...

Oder am Abend, allerdings wusste er nicht, ob Mats überhaupt bleiben wollte.

Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, jetzt sollte er sich auf Lena konzentrieren, und nicht auf Mats, der ihn gerade leicht anlächelte.

"Ich geh mal nach der Lasagne schauen", sagte Mats in diesem Moment und stand auf.

Marcels Blick folgte ihm.

Mats war schon ein wirklich gut aussehender Mann. Groß, sportlich, mit breiten Schultern... Ein ganz anderes Kaliber als Dennis.  
Nicht nur äußerlich - auch innerlich. Mats war einfach ein guter Freund, der für andere da war. Immer.

Er musste wirklich dringend mit ihm reden und das klären. Vielleicht... wenn er sich das alles wirklich nicht einbildete... Für Lena wäre Mats ein Glücksfall. Und für ihn selbst...

"Kommt ihr? Essen ist fertig", rief Mats in diesem Moment aus der Küche.

"Ja!" rief Lena sofort und sprang auf.

Marcel lachte leise. Sie hatten noch nicht zu Ende gelesen, aber das würden sie später machen. Vielleicht konnte ja auch Mats das mit ihr machen, während er weg war.

Mats... er war wirklich ein toller Freund - und machte es Marcel sehr schwer sich nicht in ihn zu vergucken.

Eigentlich hatte er ja mit sich selbst vereinbart, dass im Moment nur Lena zählte. Aber wenn er es so sah... würde auch Lena davon profitieren.

"Marcel?" rief Mats erneut. "Deine Lasagne wartet!"

"Ja, ich komme", rief Marcel zurück und folgte dem appetitlichen Geruch in die Küche.

Mats hatte die Lasagne schon auf die Teller verteilt und holte grade etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank.

Marcel setzte sich und sah ihn dankbar an. "Danke... ist lieb, dass du da bist."

Mats lächelte. "Ich bin gern hier."

"Du hilfst uns sehr, was, Krümel?"

Lena nickte mit vollem Mund.

Mats lächelte sie an - erst Lena, dann Marcel, länger und intensiver. "Ich bin halt gern bei euch."

Marcel schluckte leicht und sah schnell auf seinen Teller. Wenn Mats ihn weiter so ansah, würde er noch wie ein Schulmädchen rot anlaufen.

"Schmeckt es?", fragte Mats mit leiser Stimme.

"Ja, sehr gut", sagte Marcel.

"Schön." Ein warmes Lächeln.

Marcel rutschte ein wenig verlegen auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, bis Mats endlich anfing zu essen und den Blick nicht mehr auf ihn fixierte.

Dann konnte er ebenfalls anfangen zu essen.

Lena war schnell fertig. "Kann ich spielen gehen?" fragte sie Marcel.

"Eigentlich müsstet du sitzen bleiben, aber... na gut, heut schon."

Lena strahlte ihn an und sprang dann vom Stuhl. Marcel sah ihr nach, noch ziemlich lange, einfach auch, um Mats' Blick zu entgehen.

"Möchtest du noch was?" fragte Mats.

Marcel nickte. Schweigend aßen sie ihren Nachschlag. Dann sah Marcel Mats wieder unschlüssig an.  
Irgendwie wusste er nicht, wie er das Thema ansprechen sollte. Und auch Mats war sich offenbar unschlüssig.

Schließlich seufzte Mats tief und stand auf. "Soll ich dir den Rest in den Kühlschrank stellen?" fragte er Marcel.

"Ja, warte, ich helfe dir."

"Dann hol doch mal... ne Tupperschale oder so", bat Mats.

Marcel sah ihn kurz etwas unsicher an, dann stand er auf und holte eine Schüssel, in die sie den Rest der Lasagne einfüllten.

"Aufgewärmt kriegst du die aber, oder?" fragte Mats neckend, als er die Schüssel in den Kühlschrank stellte.

"Ich bin auch bisher nicht verhungert", meinte Marcel nur.

"Sorry", nuschelte Mats.

"Ist schon ok." Das war doch doof, wie sie hier umeinander herumeierten!

Mats nickte nur und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Das dreckige Geschirr wanderte sorgfältig in die Spülmaschine, die Auflaufform weichte er in warmen Wasser ein, dann wischte er den Tisch ab. Das alles tat er, ohne Marcel anzusehen.

Marcel sah ihm dabei zu, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen - und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Schließlich gab es aber auch für Mats nichts mehr zu tun. Ein wenig panisch sah er sich in der Küche um, aber alles war ordentlich aufgeräumt. "Wir.. also... Wohnzimmer?" schlug er deshalb vor.

Marcel nickte leicht, wagte aber nichts zu sagen. Er hätte auch nicht gewusst, was.

"Kaffee?" fragte Mats.

"Ja... das heißt... nee, lass mal." Sie sollten es nicht noch weiter herauszögern.

Mats sah ihn schon fast flehend an. "Echt nicht?"

"Komm mit", bat Marcel ihn leise.

Mats seufzte schicksalsergeben, warf das Geschirrhandtuch, das er bis dahin in den Händen gehalten hatte, auf die Ablage und folgte Marcel.

"Was trinken?", bat Marcel an, als Mats sich gesetzt hatte. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er jetzt ebenfalls Ausflüchte suchte und grinste schief.

"Jetzt doch?" fragte Mats ebenfalls ziemlich schief lächelnd.

Marcel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Blöde Idee." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich neben Mats.

"Hat Lena noch Hausaufgaben?" fragte Mats. "Die kann ich gern nachher mit ihr machen."

"Sie muss nur Lesen üben. Wenn du das mit ihr machen könntest...?" Dankbar nahm Marcel die Ablenkung an.

"Klar", sagte Mats. "Egal was sie liest oder einen bestimmten Text?"

"Sie hat da einen Text in ihrer Fibel, aber du kannst sie auch was anderes lesen lassen."

"Ok, mal gucken worauf sie Lust hat", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Das ist lieb... dass du das machst..."

"Ich bin froh, wenn ich dir helfen kann. Und ich mag Lena."

Marcel sah ihn auffordernd an.

Mats biss sich auf die Unterlippe und suchte fieberhaft nach etwas, dass ein wenig Ablenkung bot. Ein anderes Gesprächsthema um DAS Gespräch noch ein wenig aufzuschieben.

Aber ihm fiel nichts ein - und Marcel wohl auch nicht.

Jedenfalls sagten sie eine ganze Weile beide nichts. Immer wieder waren sie sich Blicke zu, nur um schnell wegzusehen, wenn sich ihre Blicke kreuzten.

Irgendwie hoffte Marcel jetzt dass Lena kommen und sie stören würde.

"Du bist ziemlich still", murmelte Mats schließlich.

"Hmm... du aber auch..."

Seufzend fuhr sich Mats mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Ja..."

"Dann... sag was", bat Marcel leise.

"Und... was?" fragte Mats kaum hörbar.

Marcel schluckte leicht. "Naja, halt... was..."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Du könntest auch was sagen."

"Und... was?", wiederholte Marcel Mats' Frage.

Gegen seinen Willen musste Mats lachen. "Weiß nicht? Über das Wetter?"

"Über... gestern? Und heute Morgen?", wagte Marcel einen Vorstoß.

"Über... heute Morgen..."

Marcel nickte leicht.

Erneut strich Mats durch seine Haare, diesmal fiel ihm eine dunkle Locke in die Stirn. "Ich... ich hab gern Frühstück gemacht."

Marcel nickte. Das hatte er nicht hören wollen, aber er selbst rückte ja auch nicht raus mit der Sprache.

"Ich... ich mag es Frühstück für euch zu machen. Für Lena und dich..."

Marcel lächelte, also doch die richtige Richtung. "Ich finde es unheimlich schön, wenn du hier bist."

"Das... das ist gut", sagte Mats leise.

Wieder nickte Marcel leicht. "Ja... ist es..."

Mats zögerte einen Moment, strich sich nervös die Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Du hast dich grade erst von Dennis getrennt", sagte er dann.

Marcel schluckte hart, jetzt wurde es also ernst. "Er hat sich von mir getrennt, ja. Und ich glaub, ich sollte froh sein, dass ich ihn los bin."

"Ja, solltest du", sagte Mats mit deutlicher Wut in der Stimme. "Ich hab nie verstanden, was du an ihm gefunden hast."

"Er war besser als alleine zu sein. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, dass du..." Marcel biss sich auf die Lippe. Das hatte er nicht so deutlich sagen wollen.

"Ich dachte du... hättest dich bewusst dagegen entschieden", murmelte Mats.

"Gegen dich? Warum das? Ich... ich hatte nur nicht gedacht... dass du auch..."

"Ich mach so was auch nicht täglich Marcel. Ich wusste nicht, ob es klug ist, was mit einem Teamkollegen anzufangen. Und dann war da plötzlicher dieser... dieser Kerl."

"Ja, dieser Kerl... so im Nachhinein frag ich mich schon, warum ich mit ihm zusammen war..."

"Ja, das wüsste ich auch gern", brummte Mats.

"Er... war halt da. Und wie gesagt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du überhaupt..."

"Solltest du dann ja auch gar nicht mehr", murmelte Mats.

"Aber jetzt weiß ich es."

"Ja..."

"Und... ich bin froh, dass ich es weiß."

"Du hast trotzdem grad erst ne Trennung hinter dir", sagte Mats. "Und eine Tochter, die du erst richtig kennenlernen musst."

"Sie mag dich", erwähnte Marcel leise. "Und ich... auch. Sehr."

"Ich mag Lena auch, das weißt doch. Es geht hier auch nicht darum. Ich... ich will das hier nicht ausnutzen. Dein... Gefühlschaos."

"Du nutzt mich nicht aus, Mats. Erstmal bin ich unglaublich froh, dass du hier bist. Bei mir und Lena. Dass du mir so hilfst. Dann... mag ich dich. Sehr. Und alles weitere..."

"Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht ausnutze. Aber ich... es fühlt sich halt so an. Was du brauchst, ist ein guter Freund, der dich unterstützt. Nicht mehr."

"Du bist ein Freund, der mich in den letzten Tagen schon unheimlich unterstützt hat."

"Das werde ich auch weiterhin tun."

"Ich weiß. Und alles andere... ergibt sich?"

"Alles andere ist erstmal nicht wichtig. Lena ist wichtig und dass Melanie wieder gesund wird."

"Ja, genau. Können wir uns darauf... einigen?"

"Ich werd mich nicht mehr so dämlich benehmen", versprach Mats.

"Und ich werd die Augen offen halten und nicht mehr übersehen..."

"Marcel bitte", sagte Mats. "Lass uns... das Thema abhaken. Es war richtig, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben, aber... lassen wir es gut sein, ja?"

"Das willst du nicht wirklich."

"Nein... doch... ach verdammt. Ich will das Beste für dich und Lena. Meine Gefühle zählen da im Moment nicht."

"Und... meine Gefühle?"

"Kannst du denn im Moment wirklich sagen, was du fühlst? Nach der Hals-über-Kopf-Trennung von Dennis? Nach dem Drama mit Melanie? Nach dem ganzen Umschwung, den Lena hier rein bringt?"

"Ich möchte nicht alleine sein. Gerade jetzt nicht. Und ich mag dich."

"Ich bin hier Marcel. Als dein bester Freund."

"Ich weiß..."

"Gut", nickte Mats.

Leise seufzte Marcel, er wollte mehr von Mats - und wusste doch nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte.

"Ich geh mal gucken was Lena macht", sagte Mats und stand auf.

Marcel blieb nachdenklich zurück. Was... was war das gerade? Hatten sie sich auf irgendwas geeinigt? Hatte er sich einen Korb eingefangen?

Wirklich schlauer hatte ihn das Gespräch nicht gemacht. Ja, er wusste jetzt, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte, aber sonst war alles so unklar wie vorher.

Verdammt, es war offensichtlich die falsche Situation gewesen, es war falsch gewesen, irgendwas erzwingen zu wollen. Aber sie hatten doch auch nicht so weiter machen können!

Andererseits - es hatte sich auch nichts geändert. Also konnten sie doch noch immer nicht so weitermachen!

Er stand auf, wobei sein Blick auf die Uhr des DVD-Players fiel. Mist, er musste langsam los.

Er eilte in das Kinderzimmer, in dem Mats bei Lena saß und mir ihr zusammen las. "Ich muss los."

"Wann kommst du wieder?" fragte Lena.

"Vor dem Abendessen bin ich wieder da", versprach Marcel.

"Und bis dahin, machen wir uns eine schöne Zeit", sagte Mats zu ihr.

"Und wir lesen zusammen!"

"Aber klar", sagte Mats mit einem Lächeln.

"Bis später, ihr beiden", verabschiedete sich Marcel und verschwand. Vielleicht war es ja auch ganz gut, dass sie jetzt erstmal bei eine Pause zum nachdenken hatten, dachte Marcel auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen.


	36. Haare

Zum Nachdenken kam er bei dem Termin jedoch weniger. Erst ein Interview mit den typischen Fragen, die kein Spieler gern beantwortete, dann einige Fragen aus dem Publikum, bei denen man immer aufpassen musste, was man sagte, und dann endlich die Autogramme.

Er war erleichtert, als Ilkay und er schließlich fertig waren und sie gehen konnten.

"Und? Hast du noch Lust auf ne Cola?", fragte Ilkay ihn beim Rausgehen.

"Ich muss nach Hause", sagte Marcel kopfschüttelnd.

"Ach ja, zu deiner Tochter. Hast du sie im Moment alleine gelassen?"

"Mats ist bei ihr und passt auf sie auf."

"Dann ist gut, ich dachte schon..."

"Mats versteht sich gut mit ihr und er hatte zum Glück noch nichts vor, also hat das gut gepasst."

"Du kannst froh sein Mats zu haben."

"Ich weiß", sagte Marcel leise.

"Also, dann... Schönen Abend noch", wünschte Ilkay, dem der Umschwang nicht aufgefallen war.

"Dir auch. Und bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Marcel.

Schnell stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr zurück zu seiner Wohnung.

Als er die Tür aufschloss war es ruhig. Er wollte grade rufen, als er Mats Stimme - offenbar aus der Küche - hörte. Es hörte sich an, als würde Mats telefonieren.

Es gehörte sich nicht, aber Marcel konnte sich nicht zurückhalten die Schuhe und Jacke besonders langsam auszuziehen und besonders ordentlich wegzustellen um ein wenig von dem Gespräch mitzuhören.

"... stellst du dir das vor?" fragte Mats in diesem Moment, dabei klapperte Geschirr. "Er hat genug mit der ganzen Situation zu tun."

So ein Gespräch hatte Marcel erwartet. Unschlüssig stand er auf dem Flur, dann begann er den Schuhschrank aufzuräumen.

"Wart mal kurz Benni, ich guck mal zu Lena, ob sie das Bild für ihre Mama fertig hat."

Scheiße, jetzt würde Mats ihn erwischen. Schnell stand er auf und kam Mats offensiv entgegen. "Mats, hey, ich bin... oh, du telefonierst gerade!"

Mats ließ vor Schreck fast das Handy fallen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Marcel..."

"Hey", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Ich hab dich nicht gehört", sagte Mats.

"Bin auch gerade erst gekommen." War ja nicht gelogen.

"Ich... das ist Benni", sagte er und hob sein Handy.

"Hey Benni!", grüßte Marcel ihn.

Mats hob das Handy wieder ans Ohr. "Ich... ja mach ich. Bis dann", verabschiedete er sich. Dann legte er auf.

"Lena malt", sagte er zu Marcel. "Für ihre Mama."

"Das ist schön, da wird sie sich freuen. Wir sollten auch mal gucken, ob wir ihr was mitbringen können."

"Wie... wie war deine Autogrammstunde?"

"Das übliche. Ne Menge Fragen, und dann schreiben bis die Hand schwarz wird."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Dann geh mal zu Lena, ich mach das Abendessen."

"Danke", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Kein Problem,"

Marcel lächelte ihn noch kurz an, dann verschwand er in Lenas Zimmer.

Lena saß auf dem Boden und malte hoch konzentriert.

Leise trat Marcel näher.

"Was malst du denn schönes?" fragte er sie nach einem Moment.

"Oh, du bist wieder da. Das sind wir...", drehte Lena das Bild so, dass Marcel es sehen konnte.

Marcel hockte sich neben sie und betrachtete das Bild. Es zeigte Lena, ganz klar, Melanie mit ihren dunklen Haaren, dazu ihn selbst, und neben ihm Mats.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Marcel. Für Lena gehörte Mats offenbar zu ihm. In den letzten Tagen war er ja auch immer da gewesen.  
Er hatte sich mit ihm zusammen um sie gekümmert. Hatte ihr Frühstück und Mittagessen gemacht, sie ins Bett gebracht, mit ihr Hausaufgaben gemacht. Er tat mindestens so viel für sie wie Marcel.

"Das ist schön", sagte Marcel und strich Lena liebevoll über den Kopf.

"Das ist für Mama, damit sie weiß, dass es uns gut geht."

"Da wird sie sich sehr drüber freuen. Willst du das Bild auch mal Mats zeigen?"

"Ja... kommst du mit?"

"Klar", sagte Marcel und stand auf. Er war neugierig, wie Mats auf das Bild reagieren würde.

Dann schob er Lena vor sich her in die Küche.

Mats war grade fertig mit Tischdecken als die beiden reinkamen.

"Ich hab ein Bild gemalt", kam Lena gleich auf ihn zu.

"Dann zeig mal her", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Das bin ich, und das ist Mama. Und das sind du und Papa Marcel."

Marcel sah, wie Mats schluckte. "Das... das ist echt schön geworden Lena", sagte er dann mit ein bisschen heiserer Stimme.

"Das bekommt Mama", erzählte Lena gleich fröhlich, dann sah sie Mats fragend an.

Mats nickte. "Malst du mir auch so ein schönes Bild?"

"Ja, mach ich", versprach Lena und wollte gleich wieder in ihr Zimmer laufen.

"Erst essen wir", hielt Marcel sie lachend auf.

"Aber ich soll doch malen!"

"Nach dem Essen", lachte Mats.

"Hm, na gut...", murrte Lena.

Mats lächelte und strich ihr kurz über die Haare. "Was möchtest du denn trinken?"

"Traubensaft. Ohne Wasser!"

"Deine Tochter weiß was sie will", grinste Mats Marcel an. "Und was möchtest du trinken?"

"Gib mir auch mal einen Traubensaft. Mit Wasser!" Pur war das Zeug zu süß, fand er, und auch Lena solle ihn lieber verdünnt trinken.

Mats nickte und holte drei Gläser und den Saft aus dem Kühlschrank.

Alle drei – auch Lena, trotz kurzen Murrens - bekamen Saftschorle, dann begannen sie mit dem Abendessen.

"Fahren wir dann gleich zu Mama?" fragte Lena.

"Wenn wir aufgegessen haben, fahren wir hin, ja? Dann kannst du das Bild mitnehmen."

Lena nickte zufrieden.

"Also musst du jetzt brav essen, ja?", bat Marcel seine Tochter. "Was möchtest du auf deinem Brot haben?"

"Bärchenwurst", sagte Lena sofort. Marcel lachte, froh darüber, dass er sie eingekauft hatte. Schnell machte er das Brot für sie fertig, dann aß er selbst.

Dabei beobachtete er erneut Mats. Er schien sich bewusst auf das Essen zu konzentrieren, doch hin und wieder sah er doch auf, hoch zu Marcel.

"Was hast du heute Abend vor?" fragte Marcel ihn schließlich leise.

"Ich muss mal wieder meine Wäsche machen... aber die kann auch warten", murmelte Mats.

"Wenn du möchtest... wir könnten nen Film gucken", schlug Marcel vor.

"Klingt gut", nickte Mats. Er zögerte kurz, sagte dann aber doch nichts mehr.

Auch Marcel sagte nichts weiter, sondern aß sein Brot weiter.

Schließlich waren alle satt und sie räumten die Lebensmittel zurück in den Kühlschrank. Dann machte Marcel Lena fertig um sie ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. "Mats? Magst du mitkommen?"

"Fahr du mal mit Lena allein", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd. "Wer weiß, wie es Melanie überhaupt geht, da will sie bestimmt nicht auch noch Besuch von jemandem haben, den sie einmal kurz gesehen hat."

"Ok, Krümelchen, dann fahren wir. Und du... wartest hier? Lange können wir nicht bleiben, das wird zu spät."

Mats nickte leicht. "Wenn es für dich ok ist."

"Ja, klar ist das ok", nickte Marcel und griff nach Lenas Hand. "Bis später!"

"Bis später", sagte Mats.

Das hörten Marcel und Lena kaum noch, sie waren schon auf dem Weg nach unten.

Schnell fuhren sie los und parkten wenig später auf dem Parkplatz der Klinik.

Inzwischen kannte Lena den Weg auf die Station schon alleine, dennoch hielt sie sich noch immer dicht an Marcel und ließ auch seine Hand nicht los. Marcel hoffte inständig, dass es Melanie heute besser ging.  
Er klopfte rücksichtsvoll an die Tür und schob sie dann auf.

"Hallo Melanie", sagte er leise und betrat immer noch vorsichtig das Krankenzimmer.

Sie saß aufrecht im Bett und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. "Hallo Marcel... Lenchen, mein Schatz!" Sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf.

Wirklich gut sah sie nicht aus, aber deutlich besser als gestern, stellte Marcel erleichtert fest.

"Ist halt ein Auf und Ab - und abends kann’s mir schon wieder besser gehen als morgens", erklärte sie Marcel, als er sie danach gefragt hatte.

"Ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt Mama", sagte Lena in diesem Moment.

"Oh Schatz, ist lieb von dir. Wer ist denn da drauf?"

"Wir alle", sagte Lena. "Das bist du und Marcel und ich. Und das ist Mats."

Melanie lächelte leicht. "Mats ist Papas Freund, richtig?"

Lena nickte sofort. "Mats ist toll. Er kocht und heute Morgen hat er mir ein Toast mit gaaaaaanz viel Nutella geschmiert. Und wir haben gelesen. Fast ein ganzes Buch!"

"Hat er dir vorgelesen, oder hast du auch selbst gelesen?", fragte Melanie und lächelte Marcel an. "Mats scheint echt lieb zu sein."

"Ist er", sagte Marcel.

Melanie lächelte. "Schön, dass du Hilfe hast. So von heut auf morgen einfach Papa zu werden ist sicher nicht leicht. Aber du machst das prima."

"Danke", sagte Marcel lächelnd. "Aber Lena macht es mir auch leicht."

"Noch", grinste Melanie. "Sie hat auch ihren eigenen Kopf, den wird sie schon noch zeigen."

Marcel lächelte nur. Er hatte beschlossen Melanie nichts von Lenas Ängsten und dergleichen zu erzählen. Das musste sie nicht wissen, sonst würde sie sich nur Sorgen machen.

Aber er musste endlich mit Lena über die Krankheit reden. Oder sollte Melanie das vielleicht machen?

Ein wenig unsicher sah er Melanie an.

"Willst du mit Lena reden? Also, warum du im Krankenhaus bist und so? Oder soll ich das machen?"

Melanie sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an. "Oh ich dachte... naja, dass du schon mit ihr geredet hast..."

"Ich hab ihr noch nicht alles erklärt. Weiß ja auch gar nicht so genau..."

"Ich auch nicht", wisperte Melanie. "Ich... weiß nicht wie ich es ihr erklären soll..."

"Zusammen?", fragte Marcel leise.

Melanie holte tief Luft und nickte.

"Lena?", rief Marcel sie, die sich mit einem Buch auf Melanies Nachttisch beschäftigt hatte.

"Komm mal her, Maus", sagte Melanie lächelnd.

"Mama?" Lena kam auf sie zu und kletterte zu ihr aufs Bett.

"Dein Papa und ich wollen dir erklären, warum ich hier bin", fing Melanie zögernd an.

"Weil du krank bist. Und die Ärzte machen dich wieder gesund." Das schien für Lena ganz klar.

Melanie nickte. "Genau."

"Aber wir wollen es dir noch ein bisschen genauer erklären."

Melanie griff nach Lenas Hand und drückte sie leicht.

"Maus, mein Blut ist krank. Es macht nicht mehr, was es soll - nämlich meinen Körper vor Krankheiten zu schützen. Deswegen bin ich jetzt im Krankenhaus und bekomme Medikamente, damit mein Blut wieder gesund wird." Melanie sah Lena aufmerksam an, ob sie das verstanden hatte.

Lena nickte ein wenig zögernd.

"Aber die Medikamente sind sehr starke Medikamente. Sie machen mich müde, und meine Haare werden ausfallen. Aber die wachsen dann wieder nach."

Als Lena das hörte, wurde sie sichtlich blass, und ihre Unterlippe fing an zu zittern. Marcel konnte die ersten Tränen in ihren blauen Augen glänzen sehen.

"Krümelchen", flüsterte er und strich ihr über den Rücken. Dabei schob er sie dichter an Melanie heran. "Sie wachsen doch dann wieder."

Lena schniefte, dann begannen die Tränen zu fließen.

"Mäuschen, wird doch alles gut", versuchte jetzt auch Melanie sie zu beruhigen.

"Die Ärzte hier, die machen deine Mama gesund", sagte Marcel, während er ihr über den Rücken strich.

Leise schluchzte Lena, als sie sich an ihre Mutter presste

Melanie schloss Lena in ihre Arme und hielt sie fest. "Schätzchen, es wird alles gut werden", flüsterte sie immer wieder.

Marcel seufzte leise. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Was genau Lena solche Angst machte wusste er gar nicht. Die Tatsache, dass Melanies Blut krank war? Oder dass ihre Haare ausfallen würden?  
Vermutlich das mit den Haaren, weil das so... real war.

Sie konnten wohl nichts weiter machen als Lena weinen zu lassen - und sie dann abzulenken. Vielleicht hätte er doch zu Hause mit ihr in Ruhe reden sollen.

Er sah auf, als Lena sich bewegte - und die Hand in Melanies lange Haare schob.

Sie schniefte und weinte immer noch, fast so schlimm wie vorgestern Nacht.

"Lenchen. Es wird alles gut", versuchte Melanie es noch einmal.

"Krümel", sagte Marcel ein wenig hilflos.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich unter dem Streicheln und den Worten beruhigte.

Marcel zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und begann Lenas Wangen zu trocknen.

Melanie lächelte leicht, als sie das sah. "Machst das gut", murmelte sie.

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, ganz sicher. Lena kann dir vertrauen."

Marcel lächelte schwach und sah Lena an. "Geht’s wieder Krümelchen?"

"Wann kommt Mama wieder nach Hause?", fragte Lena leise.

"Das... das wissen wir noch nicht", sagte Marcel sanft. "Erstmal muss sie ja wieder ganz gesund werden."

"Und die Haare?"

"Die wachsen wieder", sagte Melanie.

"Dauert das lange?"

"Mal gucken", sagte Melanie.

"Kommst du dann nach Hause?"

"Ich hoffe es Lenchen, aber ich muss erst ganz gesund werden."

Lena nickte leicht. "Ich möchte, dass du ganz schnell ganz gesund wirst."

"Ich auch mein Schatz, ich auch."

"Wollen wir dann langsam nach Hause, Lena? Es wird schon spät, und Mats wartet schon."

"Ich will hier bleiben!" sagte Lena sofort.

"Oh Schatz, das geht nicht. Du hast doch zu Hause dein Bett, und Trixie wartet auf dich."

"Aber ich will bei Mama bleiben!"

"Wir kommen morgen wieder her, ja?"

Lena klammerte sich einfach noch fester an Melanie.

"Lena, das geht nicht. Du musst doch morgen wieder in die Schule. Außerdem ist hier gar kein Bett für dich."

"Marcel hat recht Lenchen", sagte Melanie, auch wenn es ihr fast das Herz brach, Lena so zu sehen.

Dicke Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen. "Mama..."

"Du kommst doch morgen wieder her, um mich zu besuchen", sagte Melanie.

"Ich will bei dir bleiben", weinte Lena.

"Ach Lena, das geht nicht."

"Ich will aber", klammerte sich Lena weiter fest.

"Dein Papa wäre ganz traurig, wenn du nicht wieder mit ihm nach Hause fährst", versuchte Melanie eine andere Variante.

"Dann bist du traurig, wenn ich nach Hause fahre."

"Natürlich, aber ich bin auch froh, weil es dir bei deinem Papa so gut geht", sagte Melanie.

Wieder schnaubte Lena leise.

"Mats wäre auch traurig, wenn du hier bleibst", sagte Marcel und strich Lena über den Rücken.

"Aber... morgen fahren wir gleich wieder hier her. Gleich nach der Schule", verlangte Lena.

Marcel biss sich auf die Lippe. "Mal gucken, ob wir das schaffen..."

"Sonst komme ich jetzt nicht mit."

"Ok", sagte Marcel schnell. "Wir fahren gleich von der Schule aus her."

"Versprich es!"

"Ich verspreche es Krümelchen."

"Gut", nickte Lena fest.

"Dann sag deiner Mama gute Nacht", bat Marcel.

Lena nickte tapfer, ging zu ihrer Mutter und küsste sie kurz. "Schlaf gut, Mama!"

"Du auch mein Schatz", sagte Melanie.

Lena nickte leicht, dann konnte Marcel wie mit sich ziehen.


	37. „Du bist nicht Papa“

"Hm Krümel, gleich sind wir zu Hause", sagte Marcel, als sie in den Wagen stiegen.

Lena ließ sich anschnallen, dann fuhren sie zurück. Marcel sah sie immer wieder besorgt im Rückspiegel an.  
Sie saß müde zusammengesunken in ihrem Kindersitz.

"Krümelchen? Lächel doch mal", bat Marcel.

Nur ganz mühsam quälte Lena ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Er schluckte. Es tat weh, Lena so zu sehen. "Wir sind gleich zu Hause, ja?"

Lena nickte nur.

"Und dann gehst du ins Bett, und wir lesen dir noch was vor. Wer soll lesen - Mats oder ich?"

Lena zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wenn du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, dann lesen wir beide vor, ja?"

"Bis ich eingeschlafen bin?"

"Ja, bis du eingeschlafen bist."

"Und morgen fahren wir zu Mama?"

"Ja, hab ich dir doch versprochen."

"Gut", nuschelte Lena.

"So, wir sind da, Krümel. Schnallst du dich alleine ab?"

Lena nickte und löste mit einigem Kämpfen ihren Gurt. Marcel wartete neben dem Wagen auf sie und griff gleich nach ihrer Hand. "Müde mein Schatz?" fragte er sie.

"Will zu Mama...", sagte Lena leise.

"Morgen Krümel", sagte Marcel.

"Ja...", murmelte Lena.

"Na komm", sagte Marcel und klingelte schnell. "Oben warten Mats und Trixie."

Wieder murmelte Lena nur ein leises "Hm, ja".

Endlich ertönte der Summer und Marcel führte Lena ins Haus und nach oben. Kurzentschlossen trug Marcel sie den letzten Treppenabsatz hoch.

Mats lehnte in der Tür. "Hey ihr beiden."

"Hey", seufzte Marcel leise. "Komm, Lena, wir machen dich gleich bettfertig, ja?"

"Nicht gut gelaufen?" fragte Mats leise.

"Schwierig", deutete Marcel nur an.

Mats nickte. "Geh du zu Lena ich schlag schon mal das Bett auf und hol das Buch."

"Danke", lächelte Marcel ihn an und folgte Lena in das Bad. Er half ihr beim ausziehen und Zähneputzen, dann holte er ihren Schlafanzug und half ihr beim anziehen.

Letztendlich trug er sie in ihr Zimmer und legt sie sachte auf das Bett.

Mats hatte alles soweit vorbereitet und stand jetzt ein wenig verloren im Zimmer. "Soll ich euch allein lassen?" fragte er.

"Nein, bleib hier, ja?", bat Marcel ihn. "Komm, setz dich mit ans Bett. Das Buch hier, Lena?"

Mats setzte sich neben Marcel und strich kurz über Lenas Wange.

"Mats, ich hab versprochen, dass wir beide vorlesen."

"Kein Problem. Wer soll denn anfangen Kleine?"

"Papa." Nur ganz leise war die Stimme.

Marcel nickte und nahm das Buch in die Hand. Er begann zu lesen, nach zwei Sätzen schob er Mats das Buch rüber.

Mats nahm das Buch in die eine Hand und begann zu lesen. Seine freie Hand strich leicht über Marcels Rücken.

Ganz langsam konnte Marcel sich dabei entspannen. Immer wieder schob Mats ihm das Buch rüber, dann nahm er es ihm wieder ab und las selbst weiter - dabei immer mit Mats Hand auf dem Rücken.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Lena endlich eingeschlafen war. Wenigstens ohne neue Tränen, dachte Marcel.

Vorsichtig nahm Mats ihm das Buch ab und legte es auf Lenas Nachtschrank, dann stand er auf und zog Marcel mit sich.

"Was war los?" fragte er, als sie wenig später auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer saßen.

"Wir haben Lena erklärt, was mit Melanie ist. Also, dass ihr Blut krank ist. Und dass sie die Haare verlieren wird. Das war wohl das schlimmste für Lena."

"Das mit dem Blut war vermutlich viel zu abstrakt für sie, aber das die Haare ausfallen, dass kann sie sich vorstellen."

"Und sie ist so stolz auf ihre eigenen Haare, da ist das schon schlimm, wenn Melanie sie verlieren wird."

Mats nickte. "Aber es war gut, dass ihr geredet habt. Das ihr Lena erklärt habt, was passieren wird."

"Ja, wurde langsam Zeit. Aber sie hat Melanie kaum noch loslassen wollen."

"Hey, das würde ich vermutlich auch nicht wollen, wenn ich wüsste, dass meine Mama so krank ist", grinste Mats schief.

"Ich hab ihr versprochen morgen nach der Schule gleich hinzufahren. Ich hoffe, das kriege ich irgendwie hin."

"Red mit Jürgen und erklärs ihm."

"Und du vertrittst mich dann, hm?", grinste Marcel schief.

"Morgen kann ich dich noch vertreten, übermorgen solltest du dann schon mitkommen ins Hotel", grinste Mats.

"Erinner mich nicht an das Spiel", murmelte Marcel.

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich mit Lena machen soll."

"Will Jürgen nicht, dass du sie mitnimmst?"

"Ich hab ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht gefragt", murmelte Marcel.

"Dann mach das morgen mal. Und dann gibst du sie Tina mit, die kommt mit den Kids bestimmt ins Stadion."

"Das sind gleich zwei Gefallen, um die ich Jürgen bitten muss. Und das nach der Leistung von heute..."

"Warum zwei?"

"Das ich morgen gleich nach dem ersten Training abhauen darf und das Lena mit ins Hotel kommen kann."

"Okay, das sind zwei Wünsche. Aber versuch es einfach. Das ist halt ne Ausnahme."

Marcel seufzte tief. Er hasste es, um Extrawürste zu bitten. Er war Teil eines Teams und kein Einzelkämpfer. Und er wollte nicht, dass Jürgen ihn vorzog. Aber Lena war wichtiger.

Das sah auch Mats so. "Wenn es Melanie morgen einigermaßen gut geht, dann kann ich auch mit Lena hinfahren."

"Das würdest du machen?" fragte Marcel.

"Klar, wenn es Melanie recht ist, natürlich."

"Ich ruf sie morgen früh an und frag sie."

"Mach das. So... magst du noch nen Film sehen, oder lieber... nicht?"

"Was zur Ablenkung wär nicht schlecht", meinte Marcel.

"Dann... irgendwas online aussuchen?", schlug Mats vor und startete schon das Menü im Fernseher.

"Such was aus", sagte Marcel nur und lehnte sich zurück.

Mats suchte ein wenig durch das Menü, dann startete er eine Komödie, die er schon im Kino hatte sehen wollen.

"Möchtest du was trinken?" fragte er Marcel leise.

Der nickte nur leicht.

"Was denn?"

"Wasser. Oder Apfelschorle. Was so da ist."

Mats nickte und stand auf um die Getränke aus der Küche zu holen.

Marcel sah ihm nach. Er war froh, dass er gerade heute nicht alleine war. Mats Nähe tat so gut. Diese Ruhe, die von Mats ausging, übertrug sich zumindest ein wenig auf ihn.  
Er war einfach nicht alleine, gerade nach dem Besuch bei Melanie war das wichtig.

Wenig später kam Mats mit zwei Gläsern Apfelschorle zurück. Er setzt sich zurück aufs Sofa, direkt neben Marcel und stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch.

Er startete den Film, nahm sein Glas und lehnte sich nach hinten. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Marcel neben sich. Er sah schrecklich blass und müde aus.  
Er zögerte nur kurz, dann lehnt er sich ein wenig zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um. Er fühlte, wie ein leichter Schauer durch Marcels Körper lief, ehe er sich an ihn lehnte.

Mats zog ihn dann ein bisschen näher an sich, machte sonst aber nichts. Er wollte Marcel nur eine Schulter zum Anlehnen bieten, nicht mehr. Mehr wäre nicht gut, für keinen von ihnen. Aber das hier, das war richtig.

Er entspannte sich ein wenig und versuchte sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren.

Und auch Marcel schaffte es sich zu entspannen. Er schaffte es nicht wirklich der Handlung zu folgen, aber das war egal. Mats Körper war so schön warm und er war nicht allein. Irgendwann schlossen sich seine Augen und er sank noch schwerer gegen Mats Schulter.

Mats bewegte sich noch immer nicht, und dafür war er ihm sehr dankbar. Er brauchte die Ruhe, die Mats ihm schenkte.

Irgendwann musste er sich bei Mats für all das bedanken. Aber nicht jetzt, jetzt würde er das alles nur genießen.

"Schlaf ruhig", wisperte Mats.

"Hmm", murmelte Marcel nur.

Mats lächelte und strich über Marcels Oberarm.

Allmählich schlief Marcel ein.

Mats hielt ihn weiter im Arm, auch als der Film längst zu Ende war. Er wollte ihn einfach nicht aufwecken. Außerdem genoss er es, Marcel so zu halten.  
Er konnte sich einbilden, dass es ganz normal war, dass sie oft so saßen, abends beim Fernsehen. Das Marcel sich nicht aus Erschöpfung an ihn gekuschelt hatte, sondern weil es ganz normal für sie war.

Mats schloss die Augen. Er sollte das nicht tun. Marcel brauchte jetzt seinen besten Freund. Er hatte sich grade erst von Dennis getrennt, mit dem er immerhin ein Jahr zusammen gewesen war.

Und dennoch konnte Mats sich nicht zurückhalten, er drängte sich ein wenig näher, zog Marcel dichter und drehte den Kopf, um die Nase in seine Haare stecken zu können.

Er schloss die Augen und sog Marcels Geruch ein. Er war... so unfassbar verführerisch.

Ehe er noch etwas wirklich dummes tun konnte, löste er sich vorsichtig von Marcel. Er schob eins der kuscheligen Sofakissen unter Marcels Kopf und deckte ihn mit der dicken Wolldecke zu. Dann schaltete er den Fernseher aus und schlich sich - schweren Herzens - aus dem Wohn- ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich selbst ins Bett.

Es fühlte sich komisch, fast schon falsch an, hier allein in Marcels Bett zu liegen. Aber mit Marcel hier zu schlafen... nach dem Abend, der Nähe, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich zurückhalten könnte.  
Vielleicht hätte er nach Hause fahren sollen. Aber Marcel brauchte ihn. Wie konnte er seinen besten Freund da im Stich lassen?

Nein, das ging gar nicht, beschloss Mats und drehte sich im Bett noch einmal um.

Ohne groß zu überlegen, zog er Marcels Kopfkissen zu sich und hielt es fest an sich gedrückt. Es roch nach Marcel, fast so sehr wie seine Haare.

Er schloss die Augen und langsam schlief er ein.

***

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Mats von einem Geräusch wach wurde.

"Papa?" Lena stand vor Mats, mit verstrubbelten Haaren und Tränen in den Augen. Unter einem Arm hatte sie ihr Kopfkissen, unter dem anderen das lila Plüschpferd. Trixie.

"Hey Kleine", nuschelte Mats. "Was... kannst du nicht schlafen?"

"Ich will zu Mama. Oder zu Papa, aber du bist nicht Papa."

"Dein Papa schläft", murmelte Mats. Er setzte sich auf. "Willst du unter die Decke kommen? Dir wird sonst doch kalt."

"Wo ist Papa?", fragte Lena etwas panischer.

Mats gähnte. "Komm unter die Decke, dann hol ich Marcel", versprach er.

"Aber du holst ihn wirklich!"

"Natürlich. Er ist im Wohnzimmer", sagte Mats und hielt Lena die Decke hoch.

Sie krabbelte darunter, zog ihr Plüschpferd fest in ihre Arme und sah Mats an.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Mats. Er deckte sie noch schnell zu und schlurfte dann gähnend ins Wohnzimmer. "Marcel", flüsterte er.

Der rührte sich erst gar nicht, erst, nachdem Mats ihn das dritte Mal leise angesprochen und seine Schulter angefasst hatte, wachte er langsam auf.

"Lena ist wach und fragt nach dir", flüsterte Mats.

Er hörte Marcel leise knurren, dann richtete er sich auf. "Schlafzimmer?"

"Ja, ich hab sie überredet sich ins Bett zu legen."

"Ich komme", murrte Marcel und stand langsam auf.

"Ich leg mich hier auf die Couch, dann kannst du bei Lena bleiben", sagte Mats.

"Ist nicht besonders bequem", streckte sich Marcel. "Kannst auch in ihr Bett gehen. Oder im Schlafzimmer..."

"Das Sofa reicht", meinte Mats.

"Sicher?", fragte Marcel noch einmal nach, dann stand er auf und stapfte im Halbschlaf ins Schafzimmer.

"Nicht gegen die Tür laufen", rief Mats ihm nach.

"Wie? Ja...", kam es müde von Marcel, dann war er schon im Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Unfallfrei.

"Hey Krümelchen", sagte er und krabbelte zu Lena ins Bett.

"Papa", war Lena wirklich erleichtert.

"Komm her Krümelchen", sagte Marcel und zog sie an sich. "Schlecht geschlafen?"

"Hmm...", machte Lena nur, sie wollte oder konnte wohl nicht darüber sprechen.

"Willst du hier schlafen?" fragte Marcel gähnend.

"Ja... Aber wo ist Mats?"

"Auf dem Sofa", sagte Marcel.

"Will der nicht hier schlafen?"

"Wollen wir Mats rufen, damit er herkommt?" fragte Marcel lächelnd. "Das Sofa ist nicht so bequem zum schlafen."

"Ja..." Sie hob ihre Stimme. "Mats?"

"Lauter Krümel", flüsterte Marcel.

"Mats!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann erschien Mats in der Tür. "Was ist denn los Kleine?"

"Du sollst hier schlafen."

Mats sah fragend zu Marcel.

"Das Bett ist breit..."

"Ok", sagte Mats und kam näher. "Dann mach mal Platz Kleine", lächelte er Lena an.

Lena grinste und schob sich dicht an Marcel heran.

Schnell schlüpfte Mats unter die Decke. "Zufrieden Kleine?" fragte er.

"Ja", nickte Lena ernst und kuschelte sich an ihren Vater.

"Dann schlaf gut", sagte Mats. "Und du auch Marcel."

"Du auch", erwiderte Marcel und schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich war das die einzige Unterbrechung.

Er war schon fast eingeschlafen, als er eine Berührung an seiner Hand spürte. Nicht Lena, sondern Mats Finger.

Es kribbelte heiß in seinem Bauch, als er die raue Haut ertastet hatte, dann umfasste er die Finger leicht.  
Mehr passierte nicht, aber Mats zog seine Hand auch nicht zurück.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Marcel schließlich ein.


	38. Zwei Gefallen

Als Marcel aufwachte war es früher Morgen und er hörte leise, flüsternde Stimmen. Müde schlug er die Augen auf.

"... müssen wir aber deinen Papa fragen", hörte er Mats leise sagen.

"Hm?", machte Marcel leise.

"Papa!" rief Lena.

"Guten Morgen, mein Krümel!", lächelte Marcel sie an.

"Haben wir dich geweckt?" fragte Mats leise.

"Nein, ihr ward leise genug."

Mats lächelte. "Dann ist gut."

"Immerhin hat der Krümel mich heute Nacht nicht getreten."

Mats lachte leise. "Dafür war auch gar nicht genug Platz."

"Och, Lena findet schon Platz dafür, was, Krümelchen?"

Lena grinste und kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

"Hab dich auch lieb", wisperte Marcel ihr zu.

"Ich denke, ich steh mal auf und mach Frühstück", sagte Mats.

Marcel sah ihn noch immer etwas verschlafen an. "Schon so spät?"

"Nein, aber ich muss vor dem Training noch mal nach Hause", sagte Mats.

"Oh, ach so, klar", murmelte Marcel, "dann... sollten wir auch aufstehen."

"Wieso denn? Bleibt noch liegen."

"Willst du uns das Frühstück ans Bett bringen?", scherzte Marcel.

"Das würde dir gefallen", grinste Mats. "Aber ihr müsst doch nicht hetzen. Ich mach mich schnell fertig, bereite Frühstück vor und sah euch dann bescheid."

"Ok, so können wir das machen", nickte Marcel und zog die Decke wieder etwas höher, über sich und Lena.

Mats nickte nur und stand auf.

Marcel schloss die Augen wieder. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er kurz vor dem einschlafen Mats Hand gehalten hatte. Oder war das ein Traum gewesen? Hätte er dann geträumt, wie warm und rau Mats' Hände gewesen waren?

Ob er Mats darauf ansprechen sollte?

Nein, vermutlich eher nicht. Sie wussten ja beide, woran sie waren. Und das letzte Mal war ihr Gespräch darüber eher... schwierig gewesen.

Vielleicht musste er einfach noch ein bisschen abwarten.

Außerdem hatte Mats mit einem Punkt ja nicht unrecht. Im Moment war Lena das wichtigste. Und die Sache mit Dennis war ja auch noch nicht so lange her.

Er sah zu Lena, die offenbar wieder eingeschlafen war und sich dabei dicht an ihn gekuschelt hatte.  
Es war einfach ein schönes Gefühl seine Tochter im Arm zu halten.

Hoffentlich lief der Besuch bei Melanie heute besser ab und sie fing nicht wieder so schrecklich an zu weinen.

Eigentlich war es nicht richtig, Mats damit alleine zu lassen. Außerdem wusste er ja auch gar nicht, ob Melanie das recht war. Sie kannte Mats ja kaum...

Er würde sie vorher anrufen und fragen, ob es in Ordnung war. Und wie es ihr überhaupt ging.

Und wenn nicht... musste er Klopp irgendwie überreden, dass er später zum zweiten Training kommen konnte. Mit Lena im Schlepptau...

Und dann musste er Lena irgendwie mit ins Hotel... schmuggeln. Und dann wieder rausschmuggeln und an Tina übergeben. Mit Tina musste er auch noch sprechen, fiel ihm dabei ein.

Unwillkürlich zog er Lena dichter an sich, er würde es schon hinbekommen, für seine Tochter! Und Mats würde ihm dabei helfen, das war auch klar.

Er war so froh, dass Mats für ihn und Lena da war. Ohne ihn hätte er das alles bestimmt nicht geschafft.

Er lächelte leicht. Mats war einfach unglaublich.

"Frühstück ist fertig", hörte er diesen unglaublichen Mann in diesem Moment rufen.

"Wir kommen", rief Marcel zurück.

Dann strich er Lena über den Rücken. "Komm, Krümel, wach auf, Mats hat Frühstück gemacht."

"Krieg ich wieder Toast mit ganz viel Nutella?" fragte sie schläfrig.

„Ich denke, das macht Mats dir. Aber... das geht nicht jeden Tag, ok?"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil Nutella nicht gesund ist."

"Aber Nutella ist lecker."

"Ja, ist es. Und mal darfst du das ja auch essen. Aber nicht immer, und nicht so viel."

Bevor Lena noch etwas sagen konnte, näherten sich Schritte und Mats betrat das Schlafzimmer. "Ha, wusste ich es doch. Ihr Schlingel liegt immer noch im Bett", grinste er.

"Wir diskutieren gerade noch, wie viel Nutella Lena darf."

Mats lachte. "Ich nehme an, Lena ist anderer Meinung als du, hm?"

"Und du wirst sie noch unterstützen, was?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und sah Lena an. "Ich hab dir ein bisschen Obstsalat mit Joghurt gemacht. Der ist auch lecker und süß. Und wenn du den aufgegessen hast, bekommst du noch eine Scheibe Toast mit Nutella, ok?"

Marcel lächelte ihn an. "Joghurt mit Obst klingt toll."

"Dir hab ich auch welchen gemacht", sagte Mats.

"Du bist ein... Schatz." Marcel war leiser geworden, so dass das letzte Wort kaum noch zu hören war.

Mats schluckte leicht. "Also... alles was ihr tun müsst, ist aufstehen und schon können wir frühstücken."

"Dann machen wir das doch, was, Lena?", nickte Marcel und schob seine Tochter leicht von sich.

"Ich warte in der Küche", sagte Mats, als Marcel aufstand.

Marcel sah ihm nach, und als er sich aus dem Bett gequält hatte, war Lena wohl auch schon in der Küche.

Es war wirklich ein Glücksfall, dass Lena und Mats sich so gut verstanden. Das erleichterte einiges. Es war einfach gut jemanden zu haben, auf den man sich in so einer Situation verlassen konnte.

Marcel streckte sich noch einmal, dann ging er ebenfalls in die Küche.

Hier saß Lena schon neben Mats auf der Bank und löffelte ihren Joghurt.

Mats hatte ihr heute Morgen auch keinen Kakao gemacht, sondern Früchtetee, den sie zum Glück aber gern trank.

Marcel setzte sich - und bekam von Mats nun auch eine Schüssel mit Obstsalat und Joghurt hingeschoben.

"Bleibt es bei dem Plan für heute Mittag?" fragte Mats leise.

"Ich muss noch mit Melanie reden, ok?"

Mats nickte.

"Mach ich vor dem Training", versprach er.

"Gut, dann kann ich gleich Klopp bearbeiten", meinte Mats mit einem Zwinkern.

Marcel lächelte. "Und danach bin ich dran. Sonst muss Lena in meine Tasche."

"Wir sollten Mario vorschicken um Jürgen weich zu klopfen."

"Mario wird ihn nur weichklopfen, dass er mit Marco in ein Zimmer kommt. Mit Doppelbett."

Mats lachte auf. "Zur Not quetschen sie sich auch in ein Einzelbett. Ist ja auch viel schöner zum kuscheln."

"Und sie sind ja auch beide klein und schmal genug dafür."

"Ja, ein echter Vorteil."

Marcel würde sich auch gern mit Mats in ein Bett quetschen, aber das würde er jetzt sicher nicht sagen.

"Ich muss jetzt auch los", sagte Mats.

"Wir sehen uns dann beim Training", verabschiedete ihn Marcel. "Danke... für alles."

Mats lächelte. "Gern geschehen", sagte er leise. Dann strich er Lena übers Haar. "Bis später Kleine."

"Bis später, Mats", strahlte Lena ihn an.

Schnell zog Mats Jacke und Schuhe an und ließ die beiden dann mit ihrem restlichen Frühstück allein.

Marcel rasten die Gedanken durch den Kopf, Mats, der ihn wollte, der so viel für ihn tat - und den er doch nicht haben konnte!

Und so ganz verstand er nicht warum das so war.

Weil er mit Dennis zusammen gewesen war? Das konnte es doch nicht sein, oder? Oder wegen Lena? Nein, das war Blödsinn. Mats mochte Lena und Lena mochte Mats.

Dann musste es an Dennis liegen. Aber warum?

Vielleicht sollte er ja Benni fragen, der schien ja über alles informiert zu sein, dachte Marcel, als ihm das Telefonat von gestern einfiel, dass er zufällig gehört hatte.

Vor Benni hatte Mats keine Geheimnisse. Allerdings war Marcel sich nicht sicher, ob Benni ihm etwas verraten würde. Oder ob er diesen Anruf nicht eher brühwarm an Mats melden würde.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Darüber sollte er später nachdenken. Er musste jetzt langsam Lena für die Schule fertig machen, dann mit Melanie sprechen und dann noch pünktlich zum Training kommen.

"Krümel, bist du fertig? Dann geh schnell ins Bad und zieh dich an."

Lena nickte, trank schnell ihren restlichen Tee und verschwand dann ins Bad.

Marcel machte sich ebenfalls fertig, dann half er Lena, packte ihre Schultasche und die Sportsachen ein und fuhr sie nach Unna zur Schule.

"Also Kleine, bis später", sagte er und gab ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss.

Dann lief Lena los zu Paula, die schon auf sie wartete.

Marcel lächelte und wartete, bis die beiden in der Schule verschwunden waren. Dann zog er sein Handy hervor um Melanie anzurufen.

"Hallo Marcel", meldete sie sich nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

"Hallo Melanie. Wie geht’s dir?"

"Geht so. Eigentlich... nicht allzu schlecht im Moment."

"Schön", sagte Marcel. "Ich... ich wollte dich was fragen."

"Ja?", fragte Melanie nach.

"Ich wollte fragen, ob es für dich ok wäre, wenn Mats heute Mittag mit Lena kommt."

"Mats?" Einen Moment zögerte Melanie, dann hörte Marcel ihre Stimme wieder. "Ja, ist ok. Muss ich mich für ihn schick machen?"

"Ist es wirklich ok? Ich würde es verstehen, wenn es dir nicht recht wäre", sagte Marcel. Allerdings hatte er dann ein ziemliches Problem.

"Nein, ist ok. Wenn du meinst, dass er der richtige dafür ist, dann ist er es auch."

"Er kommt gut mit Lena klar und sie mag ihn", sagte Marcel.

"Das ist schön. Dann bist du nicht alleine mit ihr."

"Nein, er hilft mir sehr."

"Das ist schön", hörte er Melanie lächeln. "Dann schick ihn mal her, damit ich ihn auch kennenlerne. Immerhin ist er für Lena sicher auch wichtig.“

Marcel lächelte erleichtert. "Sie kommen dann gleich nach der Schule bei dir vorbei."

"Ich freu mich drauf."

"Ich muss dann auch langsam los zum Training. Ruh dich schön aus, ja?"

"Mach ich, versprochen. Sag Mats, dass ich mich freue, dass er dir mit Lena hilft."

"Sag ich ihm. Bis später Melanie."

Er legte auf und startete den Wagen gleich wieder um zum Training zu fahren. Er schaffte es mit Ach und Krach pünktlich umgezogen auf dem Trainingsplatz zu erscheinen.  
Keuchend erreichte er die Mannschaft und reihte sich einfach beim Laufen mit ein.

"So früh am Morgen schon so außer Atem?" fragte Kevin, neben dem er gelandet war.

"Ist halt bisschen stressig im Moment. Aber Lena war pünktlich in der Schule."

"Du ja auch. Im Gegensatz zu unserem goldenen Duo. Die beiden strapazieren Klopps Nerven im Moment aber echt", meinte Kevin grinsend.

"Die beiden haben bei ihm alle Freiheiten, das ist dann schon ok", meinte Marcel, beschloss aber, sich ein wenig darum kümmern.

Kevin lachte leise. "Solange sie weiter so geil spielen, soll mir das auch recht sein."

Marcel nickte - und sah sich dann nach Mats um.

Mats lief neben Neven und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

Nach einem kurzen, entschuldigenden Blick zu Kevin beschleunigte Marcel und schloss zu den beiden auf.

"Morgen Marcel", begrüßte Neven ihn lächelnd.

"Morgen!", erwiderte Marcel das Lächeln. "Mats? Ich hab mit Melanie telefoniert."

"Und? Geht alles klar?"

"Ja, alles ok. Sie freut sich darauf dich kennenzulernen."

"Ok, dann red ich gleich mal mit Jürgen", sagte Mats.

"Das ist lieb von dir, danke", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

Mats lächelte nur und lief dann zu Jürgen.

Marcel beobachtete ihn, beobachtete sie und versuchte aus der Entfernung zu erkennen, was sie sagten. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis Mats endlich wieder zu ihnen zurückkam.

"Ist ok", eröffnete er dann. "Wenn ich nicht vor Ende des Trainings auftauche, dann geht’s in den Kraftraum."

"Danke", sagte Marcel zutiefst erleichtert. Jetzt musste er Jürgen nur irgendwie überreden, dass er Lena morgen mit ins Hotel nehmen durfte. Das würde er aber erst nach dem Training machen.  
Und vorher sollte er sich besser richtig anstrengen und eine Topleistung bringen. Dann würde Jürgen ihm den Gefallen bestimmt eher erfüllen.

Also gab er heute alles, noch mehr als sonst, bekam gar nicht mit, wie Mario und Marco ankamen, was die anderen machten, ihn interessierte nur seine eigene Leistung.

"Marcel, mach mal ne Pause", hörte er irgendwann Mats Stimme und eine Flasche Wasser erschien vor seinem Gesicht.

Marcel nickte leicht und nahm die Flasche an, dann sah er erst, dass es Mats war, der sie ihm gereicht hatte.

"Du bist heute ja extrem konzentriert", bemerkte Mats.

"Will ja nachher noch was von Jürgen..."

Mats nickte. "Ich weiß. Und ich glaub Jürgen ahnt das auch. Er guckt dich jedenfalls schon die ganze Zeit so nachdenklich an."

"Hoffentlich ist’s ok... ich hab nichts für Lena organisiert."

"Wird schon", meinte Mats zuversichtlich. "Jürgen ist kein Unmensch und er weiß, in was für einer Situation du bist."

"Aber ich kann nicht ständig irgendwelche Ausnahmen fordern."

"Was heißt denn hier ständig?"

"Na, es wird ja nicht das einzige Mal bleiben..."

"Erzähl ihm die Idee mit der Nanny. Das wird für einige Termine eine Lösung sein", sagte Mats. "Und es zeigt, dass du dir Gedanken machst."

"Nur hab ich mich noch überhaupt nicht darum gekümmert..."

"Wann denn auch?"

"Weiß nicht. Müsste ich trotzdem machen."

"Dann machen wir das heute Abend", sagte Mats.

"Heute Abend? Das... das wäre gut." Und es war noch besser, dass Mats ihm dabei auch helfen wollte.

"Oder... ich mein, erträgst du mich noch einen Abend?" fragte Mats schief grinsend.

"Im Gegenteil - ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun sollte."

Mats lächelte bei diesen Worten.

"Und Lena... würdest du wohl auch fehlen."

"Und das wollen wir ja nicht", sagte Mats leise und sah ihn dabei wieder aus diese ganz spezielle Art an.

"Ich... mir würdest du auch fehlen", gab Marcel leise, kaum hörbar zu.

Mats schluckte sichtbar. "Wir... wir sollten weiter machen", murmelte er jedoch nur.

Marcel nickte nur leicht, das sollten sie wirklich.

"Ich werd nachher übrigens Gesellschaft im Kraftraum haben", sagte Mats. "Mario und Marco dürfen ne Extraschicht schieben. Weil sie heute morgen so viel verpasst haben."

"Oh... dann viel Spaß mit den beiden", grinste Marcel. "Dann bringst du Lena mit her und ich übernehm sie? Nimm am besten meinen Wagen, ja?"

"Guter Plan", sagte Mats. "Ich werd mit Lena irgendwo was Essen gehen, wenn das für dich ok ist. Ich werds eh nicht zum zweiten Training schaffen, also warum hetzen."

"Ja, klar ist das ok. Wenn... Naja, zu MacD wirst du sie schon nicht führen, hm?"

Mats lachte auf. "Glaub mir, egal wie groß meine Lust auf einen Burger ist, das wage ich nicht. Kloppo wäre begeistert, wenn jetzt auch noch Bilder von mir im Fast-Food-Tempel auftauchen würden."

Marcel lachte auf. "Oh ja, das wär wohl... ungeschickt."

"Also, Lena und ich werden was vernünftiges essen, keine Angst."

"Das ist schön. Und dann...", wollte Marcel weiterplanen, aber ein Ball, der an seine Hüfte prallte, unterbrach ihn. Offenbar sollten sie weitermachen.

"Zu spät kommen und dann so frech sein", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd, als er den Ball zu Marco zurück rollte.

"Ich rette euch nur vor dem Zorn des Kloppo", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Indem du mit Bällen wirfst?"

"Indem ich euch höflich auffordere mitzukommen.“

"Schon klar, höflich ist dein zweiter Vorname", lachte Mats.

"Aber klar doch", lachte Marco. "Also, kommt, sonst könnt ihr auch noch mit in den Kraftraum."

"Ich bin eh mit dabei", sagte Mats.

"Du? Was hast du angestellt?"

"Ich will nur aufpassen, dass ihr die Geräte nicht... zweckentfremdet", grinste Mats ihn breit an.

"Zweck...?“, fragte Marco, und Tatsache, auch er konnte rot werden.

Mats lachte auf. "Darf ich dabei sein, wenn du das Mario erklärst? Ich will vergleichen, wer von euch ein dunkleres Rot erreicht."

"Ich habe eigentlich nicht vor, ihm das zu erklären..."

"Nicht? Aber er guckt doch so neugierig zu uns rüber."

"Lass es, bitte", wurde Marco jetzt tatsächlich ernst.

"Hey, ich bin manchmal ein Trampel, aber ich hab auch Augen im Kopf", sagte Mats deutlich ernster. "Ich sehe, wie unsicher Mario mit all dem ist. Und ich habe nicht vor, dass zwischen euch irgendwie kaputt zu machen."

"Danke", nickte Marco ihm zu. "So, und wir sollten jetzt echt weitermachen."

Mats nickte und sie reihten sich wieder brav vor Jürgen auf, der den nächsten Abschnitt des Trainings erklärte.


	39. Besuch mit Mats

Der Rest des Trainings lief ohne große Aufregung.

Nach dem Training trödelte Marcel noch ein wenig, bis fast alle in der Kabine verschwunden waren, ehe er zu Jürgen lief.

"Ah, der Herr Papa", begrüßte ihn sein Trainer,

"Hi", sagte Marcel. "Ich... ich wollte kurz was mit dir besprechen."

"Worum geht’s?"

"Um Morgen. Also um morgen Abend. Der Hotelaufenthalt."

"Du willst nicht mit Mats zusammen in ein Zimmer?", fragte Jürgen erstaunt.

"Ähm... theoretisch schon, aber..."

"Ja?", fragte Jürgen nach.

Marcel holte tief Luft. Augen zu und durch, dachte er. "Ich hab niemanden, der über Nacht auf Lena aufpassen kann und da wir ein Heimspiel haben, dachte ich... sie könnte mit ins Hotel."

Jürgen sah ihn einen Moment stumm an.

"Bitte Jürgen, ich weiß, dass so was nicht üblich ist, aber... wo soll sie denn hin? Wir haben Lena grade gestern erklärt, was ihre Mama hat und sie... sie hat so schrecklich geweint und konnte die Nacht kaum schlafen. Sie ist erst ruhig geworden, als sie bei Mats und mir lag und... ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sonst machen soll", platzte es förmlich aus Marcel hervor.

"Bei Mats und dir", wiederholte Jürgen interessiert.

"Mats war... er... er hilft mir halt", stotterte Marcel für einen Moment aus der Bahn geworfen. Scheiße, warum hatte er das mit Mats erzählt?

"Geht mich ja nichts an, aber du solltest vorsichtiger sein, was du wem erzählst."

Marcel riss die Augen auf und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. "Ich... das... das ist alles nicht so, wie du denkst..."

"Wie gesagt, es geht mich auch nichts an. Was mich aber was angeht, ist die Sache mit deiner Tochter im Hotel."

Marcel nickte leicht, froh, dass sie wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück kamen.

"Also..." Jürgen seufzte. "Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Lena kommt mit ins Hotel. Und dann? Willst du bei ihr im Zimmer bleiben? Oder hast du ein Babyphone oder so, dass sie dich rufen kann, wenn was ist? Und was machst du beim Anschwitzen? Und beim Spiel?"

"Ich wollte Tina bitten, dass sich übermorgen um Lena kümmert. Sie wollte eh ins Stadion und nimmt Lena sicher mit", sagte Marcel leise.

"Und die anderen Sachen kriegst du auch geklärt?"

Marcel nickte sofort. "Klar."

"Ok, vorausgesetzt das klappt - dann kann sie mitkommen."

"Danke", sagte Marcel. "Vielen, vielen Dank!"

"Ist schon ok. Ich finds toll, dass du das alles überhaupt machst."

"Was sollte ich denn sonst machen? Sie ist immerhin meine Tochter..."

"Eben das meine ich", nickte Jürgen.

Marcel grinste schief. "Mir kam das damals wie ne gute Idee vor. Also dass Melanie sie zu sich nimmt und ich keinen Kontakt habe."

"Das war in der Situation vielleicht auch das beste, immerhin konnte Melanie ihr so etwas wie eine heile Familie bieten. Aber eine gute Lösung ist manchmal nicht auf Dauer eine gute Lösung."

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Jedenfalls... bin ich dir sehr dankbar für die Unterstützung. Auch das Mats jetzt mir ihr ins Krankenhaus fahren kann."

"Hauptsache, ihr spielt übermorgen vernünftig."

"Das werden wir, versprochen."

"Ok, dann ist das abgemacht", nickte Jürgen.

"Ich... ich geh dann mal Duschen und so", sagte Marcel.

"Mach das. Bis später!"

"Bis später", sagte Marcel und beeilte sich dann in die Kabine zu kommen. Er musste Mats noch seinen Autoschlüssel geben. Und ihm erklären, was er da vor Kloppo von sich gegeben hatte...

"Du hast gesagt, dass wir in einem Bett geschlafen haben?", fragte Mats ein wenig fassungslos.

"Das ist mir so rausgerutscht", sagte Marcel.

"Und er fands... ok?"

"Ja... er meinte nur, ich sollte in Zukunft aufpassen, wem ich was erzähle."

Mats schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Der Typ ist unglaublich."

"Dann bist du nicht sauer auf mich?"

"Ich wär’s wohl gewesen, wenn er anders reagiert hätte, aber so hab ich doch keinen Grund dazu, oder?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Trotzdem, ich werd in Zukunft mehr nachdenken, bevor ich was sage. Versprochen."

"Wäre nicht schlecht, oder? Aber jetzt grübel nicht mehr, sondern mach dich fertig."

"Mach ich", sagte Marcel. "Warte, der Autoschlüssel", sagte er und kramte den Schlüssel aus dem Spind.

"Danke", nahm ihm Mats den Schlüssel ab. "Sagst du mir noch, wie ich zu Melanie komme?"

Schnell beschrieb Marcel ihm den Weg zum Krankenhaus und zu Melanies Zimmer. "Den Weg kennt Lena inzwischen aber auch."

"Station und Zimmernummer sind trotzdem gut zu wissen", meinte Mats nur. "Also, bis später - ich bring Lena dann her."

"Bis später", sagte Marcel.

Mats lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verschwand er aus der Kabine.

Mats hatte sich extra mit allem beeilt, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange er zu Lenas Schule brauchte. Deshalb hielt er sich auch nicht lange bei den Fans auf. Das würde er einfach ein anderes Mal nachholen.

Dafür musste er noch eine ganze Weile vor Lenas Schule warten. Das ging so lange gut, bis einige größere Schüler ihn erkannten...  
Er grinste etwas schief, gab dann aber brav Autogramme und ließ sich fotografieren.

Schließlich sah er Lena vom Schulhof kommen, mit zwei Freundinnen zusammen - und ohne ihre Jacke.

"Hey Kleine", begrüßte er sie. "Wo hast du denn deine Jacke Maus?"

"Meine Jacke..." Lena sah ihn recht reglos an. "die ist oben im Klassenzimmer."

"Und warum ist sie da oben und nicht bei dir?"

"Ist doch warm."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm Kleine, hol deine Jacke. Du willst doch nicht krank werden, oder?"

"Ich werd nicht krank, ist doch warm", wiederholte Lena fest. "Und Paula hat auch keine Jacke an."

Mats seufzte. Wenn sie ihn so ansah, erinnerte sie noch deutlicher an Marcel. "Es ist nicht warm Lena. Guck mal, ich hab ne Mütze auf und nen Schal um."

"Aber mir ist viel zu warm!"

"Bitte Lena. Deine Mama findet das bestimmt nicht toll, wenn du ohne Jacke bei ihr auftauchst."

"Na gut... kommst du mit hoch?"

Mats nickte und nahm lächelnd ihre Hand. "Klar. Dann kannst du mir mal zeigen, wo du sitzt, ok?"

"Ja, das mach ich!", freute sich Lena über sein Interesse.

Mats musste erneut lächeln. Lena war so ein liebes Mädchen. Und sie war Marcel in so vielen Dingen so ähnlich! Allein dafür musste man sie gern haben!

Mats verdrängte den Gedanken schnell. Wenn er jetzt anfing wieder über Marcel zu grübeln, würde er so schnell nicht damit aufhören. Und er war hier, um sich um Lena zu kümmern.

Oben angekommen, ließ er sich von Lena ihren Platz zeigen, die Bilder, die sie gemalt hatte und auch das Klassenaquarium, in dem einige Guppys schwammen.

"Die sind ja süß", sagte Mats lächelnd. "Haben die auch Namen?"

Lena überlegte kurz. "Das ist Blümchen, und das ist Rosa, und das Blättchen, und das Federchen, und das Grünchen, und das..." Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und suchte offensichtlich nach weiteren Namen. "Das ist Bäumchen, und das Vögelchen, und das ist Wölkchen."

"Und welcher ist dein Liebling?" fragte Mats.

"Na, Blümchen", deutete sie auf einen Guppy - wen wunderts - in rosa.

"Oh ja, der ist auch besonders hübsch", nickte Mats.

"Emma mag Blümchen auch am liebsten."

Mats lächelte. "So wollen wir dann langsam los? Deine Mama wartet bestimmt schon ganz ungeduldig auf dich."

"Oh ja, zu Mama!" Lena stürmte gleich aus dem Klassenzimmer - ohne ihre Jacke, die sie nachlässig auf einen Tisch gelegt hatte.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf, schnappte sich die Jacke und folgte Lena.

Marcels Wagen entdeckte sie sofort, kletterte brav in den Kindersitz und ließ sich anschnallen. Dann fuhr Mats los ins Krankenhaus.

"So Kleine, dann zeig mir mal, wo wir lang müssen", sagte Mats, als sie die Klinik betraten.

Lena griff vertrauensvoll seine Hand und ging mit ihm quer durch das riesige Klinikgebäude. Lediglich im Fahrstuhl musste er ihr helfen, ansonsten führte sie ihn sicher zu Melanies Zimmer.

"Dann klopf mal", sagte Mats, als sie vor der Tür zögerte.

Lena nickte leicht und klopfte sehr zaghaft an.

"Und jetzt aufmachen", sagte Mats leise.

Vorsichtig streckte Lena ihre freie Hand aus und drückte die Türklinke hinunter. Dann schob sie mit aller Kraft die schwere Tür auf.

Mats half ihr ein wenig, dann betraten sie das Krankenzimmer.

Melanie saß halbwegs aufrecht im Bett und hatte offensichtlich gelesen, jetzt sah sie jedoch auf und strahlte ihre Tochter an. "Lenchen, hallo mein Schatz!"

Lena lief sofort auf sie zu und umarmte ihre Mutter. Mats folgte ein wenig zögernd.

Zunächst konzentrierte Melanie sich ganz auf Lena, die diese Momente auch wirklich brauchte. Dann erst, als Lena auf ihrem Schoß saß, sah sie Mats an. "Hallo", lächelte sie etwas unsicher.

"Hallo Melanie", sagte Mats. "Ich... also... schöne Grüße von Marcel..."

"Danke. Ist... ist lieb von dir, dass du mit Lena hergekommen bist."

"Das ist kein Problem. Ich hab Lena schon richtig ins Herz geschlossen", sagte Mats.

"Du bist oft bei Marcel, oder?", fragte Melanie nach.

Mats nickte. "Jürgen meint immer, wir würden 24 Stunden am Tag zusammenkleben", grinste er.

"Das ist schön. Dass du ihm hilfst. Ist alles nicht leicht für ihn, was?"

"Ist halt ein bisschen stressig und ungewohnt", sagte Mats. "Aber er hat das alles gut im Griff."

"Ich weiß. Er macht das echt toll, und das, obwohl ich ihn so überfallen hatte."

"Ja. Ihn und uns alle", grinste Mats. "Lena war die Überraschung des Jahres für unsere Mannschaft."

"Wusste niemand von ihr, oder?", nickte Melanie und grinste nun auch.

"Nein, Marcel hatte es vorher niemandem gesagt."

"Ist ja auch ok gewesen. Lena war ja auch irgendwie nicht seine Tochter. Aber jetzt bist du es, was, Lenchen?"

Lena nickte.

Melanie lächelte erleichtert. "Und Papa ist lieb zu dir, oder?"

"Ja, Papa liest mir immer ganz viel vor. Und Mats auch!"

"Na, du solltest auch mal ein bisschen selbst lesen, Maus."

"Macht sie", sagte Mats. "Gestern hat sie mir eine ganze Geschichte vorgelesen."

"Oh, toll! Dann musst du mir auch mal was vorlesen!"

"Jetzt gleich"? fragte Lena.

"Ich hab kein Buch hier, aus dem du vorlesen kannst. Bringst du morgen eins mit?"

Lena nickte begeistert.

"Dann kannst du mir morgen etwas vorlesen", lächelte Melanie sie etwas mühsam an.

"Bist du müde?" fragte Mats leise.

"Bisschen halte ich noch durch", erwiderte Melanie, dabei hielt sie Lena ganz fest.

"Ok", sagte Mats. "Aber sag bitte, wenn es dir zuviel wird."

"Mach ich. Ich krieg Lena ja morgen wieder... ihr seid echt so lieb, ihr beiden."

"Oh morgen... das wird tatsächlich schwierig", sagte Mats. "Wir müssen morgen ins Hotel, also wird der Besuch von Marcel und Lena wohl etwas kürzer ausfallen."

"Was macht ihr mit Lena? Soll ich meine Eltern anrufen, ob sie sie nehmen können?", fragte Melanie nach.

"Marcel hat Jürgen überredet, dass Lena mit ins Hotel kann", sagte Mats lächelnd. "Und übermorgen kann sie mit Tina, dass die Freundin von Sebastian Kehl, und deren Kindern zum Spiel kommen."

"Oh, das wird dann ein ganz aufregender Tag für dich, was, mein Schatz?", lächelte Melanie ihre Tochter an.

"Ich darf mit ins Hotel?" fragte Lena mit großen Augen.

"Ja, Krümel." Mats hatte unbewusst Marcels Kosenamen benutzt. "Jürgen hat es erlaubt."

"Bist du auch da?" fragte Lena.

"Ja, normalerweise haben Marcel und ich ein Zimmer zusammen. Ich glaube, du bekommst einfach ein Bett mit in unserem Zimmer."

Lena strahlte. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihr offenbar.

"Dann musst du aber auch brav ins Bett gehen", ermahnte ihre Mutter sie.

"Mach ich", versprach Lena mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken.

"Das ist lieb von dir, Schatz."

"Kriegen wir schon hin, gell Kleine?" fragte Mats zwinkernd.

"Ja, klar!"

"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte Mats zu Melanie. "Wir passen schon auf Lena auf."

"Ich weiß... ihr macht das echt gut."

"Wir bemühen uns."

"Das ist mehr als Bemühen, und dafür bin ich euch dankbar", lächelte Melanie leicht. Sie sah inzwischen wirklich geschafft aus.

Mats lächelte und sah dann Lena an. "Du ich glaube deine Mama ist müde."

"Ja, Mama ist immer müde", sagte Lena bedrückt.

Mats zog Lena unwillkürlich an sich. "Hey Krümel", flüsterte er. "Deine Mama ist nur müde, weil sie soviel Medizin nehmen muss. Die bekämpft nämlich die Krankheit und das kann sie am besten, wenn deine Mama schläft."

Es dauerte etwas, bis Lena nickte. "Dann muss Mama jetzt schlafen."

Mats nickte und ließ Lena los, damit sie sich von Melanie verabschieden konnte. Sie umarmte ihre Mutter fest und küsste sie ganz vorsichtig auf die Wange.

Mats stand auf und sah Melanie mit einem schwachen Lächeln an. "Ich... ich fands schön, dich ein bisschen besser kennengelernt zu haben. Auch wenn die Umstände unschön sind. Vielleicht kann ich mit Lena ja noch mal herkommen, wenn Marcel zu tun hat."

"Ja, das würde mich freuen", lächelte Melanie ihn an. "Dann... Grüß Marcel von mir, ja? Und ich drück euch für Übermorgen die Daumen."

"Danke. Bis bald Melanie."

"Bis bald", verabschiedete Melanie die beiden und ließ sich wieder in das Kissen sinken.

Mats nahm Lenas Hand, die sich sofort fest an ihn klammerte und verließ leise das Krankenzimmer. "So Kleine, hast du Hunger?" fragte er, als sie wenig später im Wagen saßen.

"Ja! Kochst du was für uns?"

"Marcel hat schon gegessen, also dachte ich, wir beide gehen was essen", sagte Mats.

"Wir gehen essen? Was denn?", wollte Lena gleich wissen.

"Was du möchtest", sagte Mats. "Nudeln oder lieber was anderes?"

"Nudeln! Mit Tomatensauce!", forderte Lena sofort

"Ok, also zum Italiener", sagte Mats.


	40. Wie man eine Nanny findet

Ziemlich geschafft machte sich Marcel auf den Weg zum Parkplatz, um auf Mats und Lena zu warten. Er hatte sich im Training wieder voll reingehängt - immerhin hatte er einiges wieder gut zu machen, dass Lena mit ins Hotel durfte.

Vor dem Training hatte er auch endlich alles mit der Presseabteilung geklärt. Er hatte ein kurzes Interview für die Vereinshomepage gemacht und ein schriftliches Statement ist an die Presse geschickt worden. Auch das hatte Jürgen mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen.

So würde hoffentlich ein wenig Ruhe einkehren - zumal er Fotos seiner Tochter verboten hatte.

Nach dem Training passte er Basti ab, um endlich die Sache mit Tina abzuklären. Basti war zwar überrascht, aber nach einem kurzen Telefonat ging auch das klar.

Marcel konnte nicht anders und umarmte Basti fest. "Danke, tausend dank."

"Wir Väter müssen doch zusammenhalten", grinste Basti.

Marcel nickte. "Vielleicht kann ich mich irgendwann ja mal revanchieren."

"Musst du nicht. Tina will eh zum Spiel, und da macht ein Kind mehr oder weniger auch nichts aus."

"Trotzdem", sagte Marcel. "Muss ja auch nicht sofort sein, aber wenn ich euch mal helfen kann, frag einfach."

"Ok, das behalte ich im Hinterkopf", grinste Basti.

In diesem Moment sah Marcel, wie Mats mit Lena an der Hand auf sie zukam.

"Hallo, ihr beiden!", begrüßte er sie.

"Hey", sagte Marcel und lächelte Mats an. Dann sah er zu Lena. "Na Krümelchen, war Mats brav?"

Lena stockte kurz, dann lachte sie. "Ja, war er!"

"Schön, dann bin ich beruhigt", grinste Marcel. "Und wo wart ihr essen?"

"Es gab Nudeln mit Tomatensauce!", strahlte Lena ihn an.

"Und sie waren offenbar lecker, so wie du strahlst."

"Ja, ganz lecker!"

"Jungs, ich muss mich langsam umziehen", sagte Mats. "Der Kraftraum wartet auf mich."

"Danke, dass du das auf dich genommen hast."

"Kein Problem. Ist glaub ich auch ganz gut wenn unsere beiden da nicht allein im Kraftraum sind", grinste Mats.

"Oh ja, ein bisschen Überwachung... ist da wohl angepasst. Lena und ich fahren schon mal nach Hause und machen Hausaufgaben."

"Ok. Viel spaß dabei", lachte Mats.

"Bist später... das heißt, du kommst nachher vorbei, ja?"

"Klar. Wir wollten ja zusammen nach ner Nanny gucken."

"Gut, dann... bis später, ja?"

"Bis später Marcel", sagte Mats.

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Marcel, mahm Mats schnell den Autoschlüssel ab, Lena winkte ihm noch einmal zu, dann verschwanden sie.

Mats sah ihnen nach, wobei sein Blick deutlich länger auf Marcel ruhte. Wie zum Teufel sollte das nur weitergehen mit ihnen? Er hatte langsam das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden, weil er Marcel so nah war und doch wieder nicht.

Das Schlimmste war ja, dass Marcel auch auf ihn stand - oder das zumindest meinte.

Aber wie sicher konnte er sich dieser Gefühle sein? Marcels Welt war doch ebenmal von Rechts auf Links gedreht worden. In einem Moment führte er eine Beziehung mit Dennis, dann wurde er verlassen und plötzlich hatte er Gefühle für ihn? Ging das oder glaube Marcel das nur?

Außerdem war da noch Lena. Natürlich mochte er die Kleine, und sie würde Mats nie davon abhalten etwas von Marcel zu wollen, aber Marcel war doch viel zu durcheinander mit der Situation.

Nein, wie er es auch drehte und wandte, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit als weiter der gute Freund für Marcel zu sein. Und zwar nur der gute Freund, der ihm half, aber nichts von ihm verlangte, wozu er im Moment nicht in der Lage war.

Vielleicht würden sie in ein paar Wochen weitergehen können, aber im Moment ganz bestimmt nicht.

Das hieß aber auch, dass er aufhören musste, seine Zeit ständig in Marcels Nähe zu verbringen. Mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen, ihn zu berühren oder so anzusehen, wie er es viel zu oft tat.

Oder zumindest sich dabei nicht erwischen lassen.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich nun wirklich auf den Weg zur Kabine.

***

Das Training war recht hart gewesen, und Mats war froh, als er im Wagen saß und zu Marcel fahren konnte.

Marco und Mario hatten ihn gefragt, ob er Lust auf Kino hätte, aber das hatte er abgelehnt. Erstens war er mit Marcel verabredet gewesen und auf ne Runde Kindermädchen bei den beiden spielen, darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust.

Es war schon im Kraftraum nicht ohne gewesen - wäre er nicht dabei gewesen, er war sicher gewesen, sie hätten sich nicht nur mit Blicken ausgezogen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war er neidisch auf sie. Zu sehen, wie frisch verliebt sie waren, wie sie kaum die Hände bei sich behalten konnten war einfach zu viel. Er wünschte sich genau das von Marcel.

Aber da ging nicht, das wusste er.

Und trotzdem war er wieder auf dem Weg zu Marcel.

Er war ein wenig nervös, als er schließlich vor Marcels Wohnung parkte und klingelte.

"Er ist nur ein Freund", murmelte er. "Er ist... wie Benni. Nur ein Freund..."

Je länger er es sich einredet, desto eher konnte er es glauben. Oder auch nicht. Benni hatte ihn jedenfalls ausgelacht, als er ihm das erzählt hatte.

"Vergiss es. Entweder, du bleibst von ihm weg - oder du wirst glücklich mit ihm", hatte er gemeint.

Für Benni war das auch verflucht einfach zu sagen. Aber er steckte ja auch nicht so tief in der ganzen Sache drin.

Das Geräusch des Summers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell drückte er die Haustür auf und lief dann die Treppen hoch zu Marcels Wohnung.

"Hey", begrüßte Marcel ihn und zog ihn kurz in seine Arme.

Mats erwiderte die Umarmung, achtete aber darauf, sie möglichst kurz zu halten. "Hey."

„Komm rein. Hunger?"

Mats nickte. "Ja, wenn du was da hast, sag ich bestimmt nicht nein."

"Brote und so? Wir sind gerade fertig."

"Gern."

"Dann komm in die Küche."

Mats folgte ihm in die Küche. "Welcher Affe hat uns eigentlich gebissen, Mario und Marco zusammen zu bringen?" fragte er grinsend.

"War’s so schlimm mit den beiden?", fragte Marcel mit einem Grinsen nach.

"Ja. Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie sich die beiden mit Blicken ausgezogen haben. Ich glaube, selbst die Handtücher sind irgendwann rot angelaufen."

Marcel lachte auf. "Klingt hart..."

"Ganz so schlimm war’s vermutlich nicht. Aber... die beiden sind halt bis über beide Ohren verknallt und..."

"Und...?", fragte Marcel nach.

"Nichts", sagte Mats ein wenig zu schnell.

Marcel musterte ihn noch kurz, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er kannte Mats gut genug um zu wissen, dass er eh nichts sagen würde.  
Stattdessen holte er ein paar Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank, damit sich Mats sein Brot belegen konnte.

Dann setzte er sich mit Lena dazu und übte mit ihr lesen. Mats lauschte den beiden lächelnd.

Er fühlte sich einfach wohl hier bei Marcel und Lena. Es... es war wie eine kleine Familie.

Nur leider war es nur eine Illusion.

Mats schluckte und schob unwillkürlich den Teller von sich. Das er solche Gedanken überhaupt zuließ! Das war nicht gut. Sie waren keine kleine Familie! Sie waren nur... eine Zweckgemeinschaft.

Marcel und Lena waren eine Familie, aber er... er gehörte nicht dazu. Er war ein Freund mehr nicht.

"Mats? Alles ok?"

Mats zuckte zusammen und sah auf. "Hm?"

"Du starrst seit mindestens einer Seite dein Brot an."

"Ich... ich hab offenbar doch nicht so viel Hunger", murmelte Mats.

"Nach anderthalb Stunden Krafttraining?"

"Ich... ich kann’s ja nachher noch essen."

"Lena? Magst du bisschen in dein Zimmer gehen?"

"Ok", sagte Lena. "Ich mal dir ein Bild Mats."

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, Krümelchen", lächelte Marcel sie an.

Mats lächelte sie nur an bis sie verschwunden war. Dann drehte er sich wieder zurück - und bemerkte, wie intensiv Marcel ihn ansah.

"Lena macht das gut mit dem Lesen", sagte Mats.

"Ja...", nickte Marcel leicht. "Macht sie."

"Sie... sie will morgen ihrer Mama was vorlesen, ihr solltet also ein Buch mit nehmen..."

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee", lächelte Marcel.

Mats seufzte lautlos. Fürs erste hatte er Marcel offenbar erfolgreich abgelenkt.

"Wie ging es Melanie heute?"

"Sie war sehr tapfer", sagte Mats. "Sie will es Lena so leicht wie möglich machen."

"Oh ja, das ist sie - für Lena."

"Und Lena war auch tapfer. Sie hat nicht geweint", erzählte Mats.

"Schön", lächelte Marcel erleichtert. Er wusste, wie schwer es beiden jeden Tag fiel sich wieder voneinander zu trennen.

Mats nickte. "Also... wollen wir uns gleich ans Werk machen und nach ner Nanny suchen?"

"Hast du schon eine Idee, wie wir das anstellen können?"

"Ehrlich gesagt nicht so wirklich", gab Mats zu.

Marcel seufzte. "Ich hol mal meinen Laptop, vielleicht finden wir da eine Idee."

"Wir können dazu auch ins Wohnzimmer gehen", sagte Mats. "Ist doch gemütlicher."

"Ja, machen wir. Bringst du was zu trinken mit?"

Mats nickte nur.

Wenig später saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und versuchten irgendwie herauszubekommen, wo sie eine geeignete Nanny für Lena bekommen würden. "Au Pair ist nichts, das geht als Unterstützung, aber nicht, wenn wir mal wieder durch Europa fliegen und Tagelang weg sind", hatte Mats die erste Idee schon abgeschlagen.

"Sie muss also ziemlich flexibel sein und auch vor allem auch am Wochenende arbeiten", murmelte Marcel.

"Und eben auch ganz zuverlässig."

"Und diskret."

"Oh ja, das auch!"

"Und wo finde ich dieses Wunderwesen?"

"Frag doch Google...", versuchte Mats zu scherzen.

"Scherzkeks", sagte Marcel.

Mats schnaubte leise, zog sich den Laptop heran und tippte "Kindermädchen gesucht" ein. "Na, das ist doch schon mal was", meinte er zu den 253.000 Ergebnissen.

Marcel lachte auf. "Ja klar. Das ist wie die Nadeln im Heuhaufen suchen."

"Vielleicht finden wir so was wie eine Agentur, die so was vermittelt?"

"Können wir mal versuchen", nickte Marcel.

Sie suchten etwas detaillierter und fanden schließlich eine seriös wirkende Agentur. "Da meldest du dich morgen einfach mal."

Marcel nickte. "Hoffen wir, dass die jemanden haben."

"Bestimmt finden die was. Guck mal, was die für Stellenanzeigen haben, die haben schon einen ziemlichen Anspruch an die Leute."

"War ne gute Idee mit der Agentur", lächelte Marcel Mats an.

Mats erwiderte das Lächeln, er fühlte, wie erleichtert Marcel war. Und wenn das wirklich mit der Nanny klappte, dann war das auch ein großer Schritt nach vorn.  
Lena würde nicht immer hin- und hergeschickt werden müssen. Sie hätte zwar noch eine Bezugsperson mehr, aber eben nur eine, nicht ständig neue.


	41. Schwanz einziehen

"Das ging schneller als gedacht", meinte Mats und schob den Laptop zur Seite.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir vielleicht eine Lösung haben."

"Dann kannst du dich auch wieder ein bisschen entspannen", sagte Mats und strich kurz über Marcels Schultern.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Marcel gegen die Hand, die ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch auslöste.

"Ich... sorry", flüsterte Mats und zog schnell die Hand weg.

"Nein, nein", widersprach Marcel, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.

"Doch. Wir hatten das doch geklärt", sagte Mats.

"Du hattest das geklärt", widersprach Marcel.

"Wir haben darüber gesprochen und haben entschieden, dass wir Freunde sind."

Marcel seufzte, das reichte ihm aber nicht. Und Mats auch nicht, wenn er den Blick richtig deutete.  
Kurzentschlossen lehnte sich Marcel näher an ihn.

"Was wird das?" fragte Mats leise.

"Nichts... alles ganz normal", murmelte Marcel nur. Log er, wenn er ehrlich war.

"Ok", flüsterte Mats.

Ein wenig erleichtert entspannte sich Marcel.

"Wir... du... muss Lena nicht langsam ins Bett?" fragte Mats.

Mats suchte nur Auswege der Situation zu entkommen, das war Marcel klar.

"Und ich... vermutlich wär es ganz gut, wenn ich auch mal wieder bei mir vorbei gucken würde. Wäsche waschen und so..."

Marcel schluckte leicht. "Du musst nicht..."

"Du willst, dass ich bleibe?" fragte Mats kaum verständlich.

"Ja", wisperte Marcel ebenfalls kaum hörbar.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das klug wäre."

"Warum nicht", wollte Marcel wissen.

"Wir sind Freunde."

Marcel schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wagte nun doch nicht Mats anzusehen.

"Wir... sind keine Freunde?"

"Mehr. Ich glaub, wir sind mehr als das."

"Dafür ist es zu früh", wisperte Mats. "Das... für dich muss jetzt Lena an erster Stelle stehen. Nichts anderes. Außerdem ist die Trennung von Dennis erst ein paar Wochen her."

"Lena steht an erster Stelle - und bei dir auch, das weiß ich."

Mats nickte leicht.

"Das ist das Wichtigste. Und... an zweiter Stelle... bist du."

Mats schluckte. Wenn Marcel das so sagte, dann wollte er ihm glauben.

Als Mats nichts sagte, sah Marcel auf, sah ihn direkt an.

"Ich mag dich Marcel", sagte Mats leise. "Aber du... hast du Dennis wirklich so schnell hinter die gelassen?"

"Ich wunder mich selbst", gab Marcel zu. "Es war... komisch, als er so seltsam Schluss gemacht hat. Aber im Grunde war das nur konsequent."

"Ihr wart ein Jahr zusammen Marcel. Das hakt man doch nicht einfach so ab."

"Wir waren zusammen, aber... nicht so, wie andere zusammen sind. Nie so, wie wir beide hier. Wir... wir haben nie zusammen gekocht. Jeder nur für sich. Auch nicht, wenn wir mal ein paar Tage zusammen hatten."

"Ihr habt doch aber trotzdem eine Beziehung geführt."

"Ich fühle mich mit dir wohler."

Mats seufzte tief. "Bitte Marcel, gib dir selbst ein bisschen Zeit um wieder Ordnung in alles zu kriegen. Um Ruhe zu finden."

"Ruhe? Im Moment finde ich eh keine Ruhe - da brauch ich jemanden. Dich."

"Ich bin doch für euch da", sagte Mats sofort.

"Ich weiß. Wie... ein zweiter Vater."

"Ich hab den Krümel ja auch sehr lieb", flüsterte Mats mit etwas belegter Stimme.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Das... das merkt man. Das merkt der Krümel auch.“

Das entlockte Mats tatsächlich ein Lächeln. "Sie hat’s im Moment schwer genug. Da ist es gut, wenn sie merkt, dass sie geliebt wird."

Auch Marcel fühlte, dass er es schwer hatte und geliebt werden wollte, aber das konnte er Mats ja schlecht sagen.

"Wir sollten den Krümel aber wirklich langsam ins Bett bringen", sagte Mats.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Dann... komm."

Mats lächelte schief und stand auf.

Marcel folgte ihm ins Kinderzimmer, in dem Lena in den letzten Minuten verdächtig ruhig gewesen war. Er sah auch sofort warum. Lena lag auf dem Boden, neben ihren Malsachen und schlief offenbar tief und fest.

"Oh", machte Marcel leise. "Dann... geht’s wohl gleich ins Bett, was?" Er trat an Lena heran und hockte sich neben sie.

Mats lächelte. "War wohl alles ein bisschen viel für die Kleine. Heute Nacht wird sie bestimmt durchschlafen."

"Hilfst du mir kurz sie ins Bett zu legen? Dann zieh ich ihr nur noch die Hose aus, und sie kann schlafen."

Mats nickte und hockte sich ebenfalls neben Lena. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn. "Selbst wenn sie schläft, sieht sie dir ähnlich..."

Marcel lächelte leicht bei diesen leisen Worten.

"Auf drei?" fragte Mats.

Marcel nickte und begann zu zählen. "Eins, zwei, drei" - und gemeinsam hoben sie Lena vorsichtig hoch. Sanft legten sie sie ins Bett und Marcel zog ihr schnell die Hose aus, ehe er sie zudeckte.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte er, streichelte noch einmal über die Decke und trat dann leise vom Bett zurück.

"Komm Papa, lass den Krümel schlafen", flüsterte Mats und zog Marcel hinter sich her aus dem Zimmer.

Marcel schloss die Tür leise, dann seufzte er leise.

"Was seufzt du so tief?" fragte Mats.

"Lena... sie ist so toll..."

"Deine Tochter."

Marcel drehte sich zu Mats um. "Ja, meine Tochter..."

"Du kannst Stolz auf sie sein."

"Das bin ich. Aber.. ich hab so viel verpasst."

"Ja, aber jetzt bist du da", sagte Mats.

"Und sie vertraut mir."

"Natürlich. Du bist ihr Papa und sie weiß, dass du sie lieb hast."

"Ja, ich habe sie unheimlich lieb." Und dich auch. Aber das sagte er lieber nicht.

Mats lächelte und schob Marcel vor sich her ins Wohnzimmer. Irgendwie wurde Marcel jetzt unsicher. Würde Mats jetzt hier bleiben - oder nach Hause fahren?

"Also...", murmelte Mats. "Was... machen wir jetzt?"

Marcel sah ihn an. Wie meinte Mats das? Bezog er das nur auf den Abend, oder allgemein...?

"Film gucken?" schlug Mats vor, als Marcel nicht antwortete.

"Ja... gute Idee. Suchst du was aus?"

"Klar, kein Problem", sagte Mats.

Marcel setzte sich inzwischen auf das Sofa und beobachtete ihn dabei. Mats schien das Gespräch von vorhin wieder ignorieren zu wollen.  
Er suchte eine Actionkomödie raus und startete den Film. Dann setzte er sich wieder neben Marcel aufs Sofa.

Saß er näher an Marcel als sonst, oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Vermutlich bildete er es sich ein, weil er es sich so wünschte.

Mats versuchte Marcel nicht zu beachten, sondern sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren.

Marcel bemühte sich das ebenfalls zu tun, aber immer wieder schielte er zu Mats hinüber. Mats war sehr viel spannender als der Film, den er zudem schon kannte.

Mats aber offenbar noch nicht, jedenfalls starrte er hochkonzentriert auf den Bildschirm. Bei spannenden Szenen, begann Mats auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen und oder mit seinen Haaren zu spielen.

Er war... zauberhaft. Mats ahnte vermutlich nicht mal, wie zauberhaft er war.

"Magst du den Film nicht?" fragte Mats irgendwann und sah kurz zu ihm.

"Doch", widersprach Marcel leise. "Ich... ich guck schon zu." Widerstrebend drehte er sich zum Fernseher.

Mats nickte leicht.

Es fiel Marcel schwer, aber er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen und nur noch auf den Film gucken. Er konnte Mats ja schlecht zu irgendwas zwingen. Wenn Mats nicht wollte - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - musste er das respektieren.

Allerdings bemerkte er, dass es nun Mats war, der immer wieder zu ihm schielte. Ziemlich unauffällig, wenn man nicht grade drauf achtete, aber er tat es.

Irgendwann drehte er sich genau in dem Moment eines solchen Blicks zu Mats um.

Mats zuckte leicht zusammen. "Sorry" nuschelte er.

"Muss... ist ok..."

"Ist es nicht", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Warum nicht?", bohrte Marcel weiter.

"Weil... der Film ist echt gut."

"Und ich... nicht?"

"Was? Wie... wie meinst du das jetzt?"

Marcel stockte, dann schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf.

"Nein Marcel so nicht. Du kannst nicht so was sagen und dann den Schwanz einziehen."

"Du ziehst doch sonst auch immer den Schwanz ein."

"Wann bitte ziehe ich den Schwanz ein?" fragte Mats empört

"Zum Beispiel jetzt gleich", sah Marcel ihn herausfordernd an und küsste ihn für einen winzigen Moment auf die Wange.

Mats Augen weiteten sich und er schien förmlich zu erstarren. "Du... das..."

"Ja?", fragte Marcel nach.

"Wir sollten das nicht tun..."

"Nein? Warum nicht?"

"Du... Dennis und... und Lena..."

"Dennis ist... weg. Und das ist gut so. Und Lena ist meine Tochter."

"Das geht so schnell..."

"Was geht zu... so schnell?"

"Wie kannst du dir sicher sein? Über deine Gefühle meine ich."

"Ich sehe jetzt, was Dennis wirklich für ein Mann war. Und dass ich so jemanden echt nicht gebrauchen kann - jetzt noch viel weniger als vor ein paar Wochen."

"Aber du warst mit ihm ein Jahr zusammen."

"Ja, weil... weil ich froh war, dass ich überhaupt jemanden hatte. Und irgendwann einfach... weil er da war."

"Man ist doch nicht mit jemandem zusammen, nur weil sonst niemand da ist", meinte Mats.

"Wenn man die Wahl zwischen dem, den man kennt, und niemandem hat?"

"Ok, du warst mit Dennis also nur zusammen, weil das besser war, als allein zu sein?" fasste Mats zusammen.

"Irgendwann... ja", nickte Marcel.

"Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen Marcel. Du... für so was bist du doch gar nicht der Typ."

"Wofür bin ich nicht der Typ? Fürs Alleinsein?"

"Du willst mich nicht verstehen, oder?"

"Nein, ich versteh wirklich nicht, was du meinst."

"Im Moment brauchst du mich. Und wir... wir sind ständig zusammen. Was wenn... wenn du dir das irgendwie nur einredest, dass du Gefühle für mich hast?"

"Du bist so was wie mein bester Freund. Ich hab dich schon lange sehr... gern. Ich vertrau dir, mehr als jedem anderen. Auch mehr, als ich Dennis je vertraut habe. Ich fühl mich mehr als wohl, wenn du da bist."

Mats nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber das sind Gefühle, die man für seinen besten Freund hat. Nicht für jemanden, den... na du weißt schon."

"Den man... liebt?", fragte Marcel leise nach. "Doch, die Gefühle sind auch da."

"Das hoffe ich ja, aber...", Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es fällt mir wirklich schwer, das zu glauben."

"Wie soll ich es dir... beweisen?", fragte Marcel ein wenig verzweifelt.

"Keine Ahnung", wisperte Mats.

"Ich... Mats..." Marcel sah ihn unsicher an. "Ich möchte es dir irgendwie..."

"Ich hab einfach Angst, dass wir uns gegenseitig weh tun", sagte Mats.

"Da kann man sich nie sicher sein, Mats. Aber.. ich glaube nicht, dass das passieren wird."

"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

"Weil wir uns viel zu nahe stehen. Weil ich dich zu sehr... mag." 'Liebe' wagte Marcel jetzt doch nicht zu sagen.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum muss das alles so scheiße kompliziert sein?" fluchte er.

War es das wirklich? War es so kompliziert - oder machte nur Mats es so kompliziert? In Mats Kopf schien es zumindest schrecklich kompliziert zu sein, sonst würde er nicht ständig eine Ausrede nach der anderen Suchen.

"Warum willst du mich nicht?", fragte Marcel nach einer Weile leise nach.

"Ich will dich nicht?" fragte Mats völlig perplex.

"Ja. Du suchst die ganze Zeit Gründe dagegen."

"Weil ich... ich hab einfach Angst..."

"Vor mir? Vor... der der Möglichkeit, mit mir zusammen zu sein?"

"Nein. Davor verletzt zu werden. Dich zu verlieren. Das Lena damit nicht klar kommt..."

"Lena liebt dich. Und ich auch. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es nie Probleme gibt, aber... du wirst mich nicht verlieren."

"Ich will kein Lückenfüller sein. Ich will kein... kein Dennis sein, den man nimmt, weil grad nichts besseres zur Verfügung steht."

"Davor hast du Angst? Dass ich für dich nicht mehr empfinden würde als für Dennis?

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann etwas verschämt.

"Hätte ich von dir gewusst, Mats - Dennis wäre niemals interessant geworden."

"Das sagst du jetzt."

Langsam wurde Marcel wirklich verzweifelt. Mats gab ihm einfach keine Chance. "Wie soll ich es dir beweisen? Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen!"

"Ich weiß", murmelte Mats.

"Also... willst du mich nicht, weil ich es dir nicht beweisen kann?", fasste Marcel zusammen.

Mats runzelte die Stirn und begann unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

Marcel sah ihn einfach weiter an.

"Du bist eine schreckliche Nervensäge", brummte Mats schließlich.

Marcel nickte nur leicht.

"Und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du hast mit Benni telefoniert."

"Benni?", fragte Marcel nach. Ja, er wusste, dass Mats mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte, aber nicht, was Benni empfohlen hatte.

"Ja Benni. Benni... hatte angeboten uns in ein Zimmer zu sperren und erst rauszulassen, wenn wir das geklärt haben. Er hat echt gesagt, ich wäre unreif! Und das ausgerechnet von ihm!"

Marcel lachte leise bei dem letzten Satz. Benni konnte sehr albern und kindisch sein, aber hin und wieder war er auch recht erwachsen und dachte nach. Zum Beispiel bei diesem Vorschlag. "Hat er ja recht auch mit..."

"Du verbündest dich mit nem Schalker?" hakte Mats nach.

"Du doch auch..."

"Ja schon...", gab Mats zu.

"Und was sagst du zu Bennis Vorschlag?"

Mats biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er Marcel echt sagen, was er Benni auf seine dämliche Idee geantwortet hatte?

"Hm?", machte Marcel auffordernd.

Mats seufzte. "Ich hab... ihm gesagt, dass wär egal, solange es das Schlafzimmer wäre. Oder der Raum einen dicken Teppich hätte..."

Bei diesen Worten kribbelte es heiß in Marcels Bauch, zog durch seinen ganzen Körper und bis zwischen seine Beine. Er wusste nicht, ob er dabei hörbar aufgekeucht hatte. "Mats?", fragte er und war erschrocken, wie heiser seine Stimme dabei klang.

"Ja?" wisperte Mats kaum hörbar.

"Du hast die Wahl - Teppich oder Schlafzimmer?"


	42. Leidenschaft

"Du hast die Wahl - Teppich oder Schlafzimmer?"

"Scheiße", fluchte Mats, dann lag plötzlich seine Hand in Marcels Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Voller Leidenschaft presste er seine Lippen auf Marcels.

Wieder keuchte Marcel auf, diesmal war es laut und deutlich. Und er ließ sich nur zu gern an Mats ziehen, erwiderte den heißen Kuss und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Mats Finger fuhren durch Marcels Haare, über seinen Hals und den Nacken.

Auch Marcel nahm die Hände hoch und legte eine in Mats Nacken - und die andere an seine Seite, auf das T-Shirt, durch das er Mats' Haut spürte.

Mats reagierte sofort und löste eine Hand von Marcels Körper, aber nur, um Sekunden später am Saum von Marcels Pulli zu zupfen und zerren.

Wieder keuchte Marcel auf, dann zog er seinen Pulli und auch gleich sein T-Shirt aus und begann dann Mats' Shirt hochzuschieben.

Nur wenig später gesellte sich Mats Shirt zu dem von Marcel.

Wieder schmiegte sich Marcel eng an Mats, er wollte so viel wie möglich von ihm fühlen. Seine Lippen, seine Zunge an seiner, und seinen ganzen Körper.  
Mats Haut war so unglaublich warm und es fühlte sich mehr als gut an, sie zu berühren.

Er strich die warme Haut entlang, streichelte Mats, küsste ihn und drängte sich immer weiter an ihn. "Hose", hörte er Mats leise keuchen, als sich seine Lippen für einen winzigen Moment lösten, dann küssten sie sich weiter.

Ihre Finger fuhren nach unten, machten sich an Knöpfen und Reißverschlüssen zu schaffen. Mats keuchte hörbar auf, als er Marcels so verdammt geschickte Finger auf seinem Schwanz fühlte.

Dann endlich waren da auch Mats Finger, die sich um seinen harten Schwanz schlossen. "Mats", keuchte er auf und begann in diese verdammt geilen Finger zu stoßen.

Mats brachte kein Wort heraus. Er versuchte sich enger an Marcel zu schmiegen, drängte ihn dabei nach hinten, bis Marcel unter ihm lag.

Das war noch viel besser, fand Marcel und versuchte die Beine zu spreizen. Aber seine Shorts störten. Am liebsten hätte er sie ausgezogen, hätte Mats ganz gefühlt, aber dafür hätte er ihn loslassen müssen, und das kam nicht in Frage.

Mats knurrte. Auch ihn störte die Shorts, aber er hatte ebenfalls nicht vor, Marcel jetzt los zu lassen. Später, nachher, nachdem sie ihre erste Leidenschaft gestillt hatten.

Jetzt wollte er Marcel, schnell und heiß und heftig. Und zum Glück schien Marcel das ähnlich zu sehen.

"Mats", keuchte der leise auf, dann fühlte Mats, wie er sich am ganzen Körper verkrampfte.

Er spürte, wie heftig Marcel kam und stöhnte unwillkürlich auf. Er löste seine Hand von Marcels Schwanz, schob sie nach unten, zwischen seine eigenen Beine und brachte sich mit wenigen Berührungen ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Marcel unter sich liegen, noch immer keuchend und mit gerötetem Gesicht. Er sah so unbeschreiblich heiß aus.

Er konnte nicht anders und beugte sich nach unten, um Marcel zu küssen. Diesmal langsamer und zärtlicher, verliebter.

Marcel schob träge eine Hand in Mats dichtes Haar, während er den Kuss erwiderte.

Jetzt, wo der größte Druck abgebaut war, wurden sie beide ruhiger, Mats ließ sich leicht auf ihn sinken, während er ihn weiter sanft küsste.

Marcel rutschte ein wenig hin und her, weil ihn die Shorts immer noch ziemlich störte.

"Wollen wir... die andere Alternative probieren?", fragte Mats ihn leise.

"Welche? Bett oder Teppich?" grinste Marcel gegen Mats Lippen.

Nach einem kurzen Stutzen erwiderte Marcel das Grinsen. "Teppich. Aber ohne Klamotten."

Marcel lachte. "Vor allem das ohne Klamotten gefällt mir."

"Dann legst du keinen großen Wert auf den Teppich? Doch schon Bett?"

Marcel nickte. "Heben wir uns den Teppich fürs nächste Mal auf."

"Dann komm", richtete sich Mats vorsichtig auf.

"Moment", sagte Marcel und schob sich die lästige Shorts von den Beinen. "So, viel besser."

"Oh ja, viel besser", grinste Mats und ließ seinen Blick zwischen Marcels Beine wandern.

"Lüstling", grinste Marcel.

"Bei dem Angebot", erwiderte Mats das Grinsen.

Marcel lachte und stand auf. "Also... ab ins Bett?" fragte er.

"Aber die Sachen mitnehmen, ok? Lena muss ja nicht drüber stolpern..."

Marcel riss die Augen auf. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sie eben hier in seinem Wohnzimmer... Lena hätte jeden Moment rein kommen können!

"Marcel?", fragte Mats ihn etwas verunsichert.

"Ich... Lena hätte uns... erwischen können."

Mats nickte leicht, wieder etwas, wofür Marcel ihn noch mehr liebte. Dass er diese Überlegung nicht einfach abtat, sondern ihn ernst nahm. "Wir passen das nächste mal auf, dass die Türen zu sind, ja?"

"Gute Idee", sagte Marcel und bückte sich um ihre Klamotten aufzuheben.

Mats half ihm dabei, dann schob Marcel ihn vor sich her ins Schlafzimmer. Dabei konnte er nicht ganz verhindern, dass er den Anblick von Mats nacktem Körper bewunderte.  
Er war selbst ja ebenfalls recht gut durchtrainiert, aber Mats war noch einmal ein ganz anderes Kaliber.

Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Mats verlängerten Rücken.

Mats keuchte überrascht auf und drehte sich zu Marcel um.

"Sorry", sagte Marcel. "Konnte... nicht widerstehen."

"Musst nicht widerstehen", raunte Mats.

"Schlafzimmer", sagte Marcel heiser.

Mats nickte leicht und zog ihn weiter mit sich. Die Kleidung landete unbeachtet auf dem Boden, dann zog Mats Marcel fest an sich, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, die andere auf seinem Hintern, und küsste ihn wieder voller Leidenschaft.

Marcel schlang die Arme um Mats Hals und erwiderte den stürmischen Kuss.

Mats drängte ihn in Richtung Bett und ließ sich dann einfach auf ihn sinken.

Mit einem Stöhnen zog Marcel ihn noch näher an sich.

"Zweite Runde?", raunte Mats und küsste ihn wieder heiß.

Marcel nickte nur, selbst überrascht von dieser heftigen Leidenschaft.

Diesmal konnte er die Beine endlich spreizen, so dass Mats wirklich dazwischenrutschen konnte.

Mats stöhnte auf, als sich ihre Körper so der Länge nach berührten.

"Mats", raunte Marcel und küsste ihn weiter. Er konnte fühlen, wie hart Mats schon wieder war. Hart und groß und so verdammt verführerisch!

Instinktiv hob er seine Hüften an. Er wollte mehr von Mats. Alles. Sofort.

Und Mats wollte ihn offensichtlich auch, er schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn und begann sich leicht zu bewegen.

"Ja", stöhnte Marcel. "Mehr..."

"Ja", keuchte auch Mats und bewegte sich heftiger, schneller, fester.

Marcel schlang seine Beine um Mats Hüften.

"Oh, oh, oh!", machte Mats heiser, während er sich immer schneller bewegte.

Es dauerte für beide nicht lange, bis sie fast zeitgleich zum Höhepunkt kamen.

Dann sank Mats kraftlos auf ihm zusammen.

Marcel lächelte und zog Mats so eng an sie wie es nur ging. Er fühlte Mats' Herz heftig klopfen. Sanft strich er ihm über den Rücken.

Nach einer Weile ließ sich Mats zur Seite gleiten, schmieg sich aber weiter an ihn.

Marcel war das nur recht. Er hatte nicht vor, Mats in der nächsten Zeit los zu lassen.

Irgendwann zog Mats mit einer Hand die Bettdecke höher, über sie beide, und schloss die Augen.

Marcel kuschelte sich eng an Mats und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.


	43. Zu spät

"Papa? Papa?", hörte Marcel eine leise, verweinte Stimme. Es war stockdunkel im Zimmer, nur der Schein der Nachtlampe, der aus dem Kinderzimmer drang, umrahmte den schmalen Körper seiner Tochter.

Marcel setzte sich auf. "Lena?" fragte er gähnend.

"Papa", schniefte Lena leise.

"Was ist denn mein Krümel?" fragte Marcel und tastete mit der Hand nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe.

Er lag noch immer an Mats gekuschelt, beide splitterfasernackt, und Lena kam langsam auf das Bett zu.

Marcel unterdrückte einen Fluch und stupste Mats an.

"Hm? Was...?", nuschelte der leise.

"Lena ist wach", sagte Marcel.

"Lena? Sch...", fluchte Mats unterdrückt. "Lena, Krümel... ähm... hast du Trixie dabei?"

Lena schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte geräuschvoll.

"Hol sie mal schnell, ja, und dann kommst du mit ins Bett", schlug Mats vor.

"O...ok", flüsterte sie.

Sie ließ ihr Kuschelkissen fallen, wo sie gerade war, und tapste zurück in ihr Zimmer. Kaum hatte sie sich umgedreht, sprang Mats förmlich aus dem Bett und suchte Shorts und T-Shirts zusammen, die Marcel und er sich schnell überzogen.

Sie schafften es grade so sich einigermaßen anzuziehen, als Lena wieder ins Zimmer kam.

"Danke", raunte Marcel Mats zu, dann drehte er sich zu Lena. "Komm her, Krümelchen."

Lena lief sofort auf ihn zu.

"Krümel, hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte Marcel leise, während er sie mit in sein Bett zog.

Lena nickte nur und presste Trixie dabei fest an sich.

Marcel zog sie in seine Arme. "Magst du davon erzählen?"

Lena schüttelte sofort den Kopf, schmiegte sich aber enger an ihn.

"Ist ok. Ich pass auf dich auf, dir passiert nichts, versprochen." Ihm kam ein Gedanke. "Und Mama passiert auch nichts."

"Kommt mal her ihr beiden, wird doch kalt", flüsterte Mats und wickelte die Bettdecke um Lena und Marcel.

"Danke", lächelte Marcel und drängte sich ein wenig nach hinten, an Mats.

Mats schlang so gut es ging die Arme um ihn und sah Lena an. "Möchtest du wieder hier schlafen Kleine?"

Lena nickte leicht und wischte sich über die Augen.

"Dann komm und leg dich hin", sagte Marcel sanft.

Wieder nickte Lena leicht und ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken. Marcel schob ihr ein Kissen unter den Kopf und deckte sie sorgfältig zu.

"Schlaf, ja, Krümel?"

"Ist schon ganz spät und morgen müssen wir wieder früh aufstehen", fügte Mats leise hinzu.

"Ok, ich schlafe", seufzte Lena, was beide Männer grinsen ließ.

Mats strich ihr leicht übers Haar. "Gute Nacht Lena."

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Lena müde.

Marcel und Mats beobachteten, wie Lena die Augen zufielen und wenig später war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Erleichtert atmete Marcel auf, dann drehte er sich ganz vorsichtig zu Mats um. "Danke, dass du so schnell geschaltet hast. Mit Trixie."

"Ja, das wär sonst... mehr als peinlich geworden", sagte Mats.

"Wir sollten uns... anziehen. Solange Lena hier wohnt", murmelte Marcel, auch wenn er lieber ganz nackt neben Mats schlafen würde.

Mats nickte, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Das heißt... du möchtest das ich noch öfter bei dir übernachte, ja?"

"Wie? Ähm... natürlich. Hätte ich aber schon länger... gewollt. Also... ach, du verstehst schon."

Mats lachte leise. "Ich verstehe."

"Schön", lächelte Marcel, "also, ja, ich möchte, dass du bei mir schläfst. So oft wie möglich."

"Das ist gut", sagte Mats und hauchte Marcel einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Sofort kribbelte es wieder in Marcels Bauch, und er lächelte Mats an.

"Wir sollten langsam auch schlafen", flüsterte Mats.

"Ja, sollten wir...", nickte Marcel.

Mats lächelte und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

Marcel küsste ihn kurz unter dem Ohr, dann schloss er die Augen. Es fühlte sich gut an, so dazuliegen. In Mats Armen und neben sich Lena, die inzwischen leicht schnarchte.  
Es machte ihn... glücklich.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

***

Der nächste Morgen begann stressig. Als Lena in der Nacht zu ihnen gekommen war, war Marcels Handy in die Ritze zwischen den beiden Matratzen gefallen, und er hatte darauf geschlafen. Das Wecken hatten sie so überhört.  
Mats Handy lag noch im Wohnzimmer und war einfach nicht laut genug, so dass sie schließlich viel zu spät von selbst aufwachten.

Sie hetzten sich ab, während Marcel Lena und sich anzog, schmierte Mats Lenas Nutellatoast, das sie dann auf der Fahrt zur Schule aß.

"Bis später Krümel", verabschiedete sich Marcel dort von ihr. "Mats und ich holen dich nachher wieder ab und dann packen wir fürs Hotel."

"Ja... bis später", verabschiedete sich Lena schnell und lief in die Schule.

"So und jetzt gib Gas", grinste Mats Marcel an. "Sonst wird unser lieber Trainer extrem wütend."

"Schon dabei", lachte Marcel und trat das Pedal durch. Auf der Fahrt aß er die Banane und das Brot, das Mats ihm mitgebracht hatte.

Mats beobachtete ihn immer wieder, während er sein eigenes Frühstück runterschlang.

Sie waren fast pünktlich beim Training, die anderen Spieler liefen sich noch warm, als sie ankamen.  
Trotzdem warf Jürgen einen ziemlich deutlichen Blick auf seine Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf. Da würden sie sich nach dem Training noch etwas anhören können.

"Wo wart ihr beide denn heute morgen?" fragte Marco neugierig.

"Haben verschlafen", murmelte Marcel, der irgendwie noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe war.

"Ihr beide?" fragte Mario.

"Das Handy war zwischen das Bett...", begann Marcel, erst dann begriff er, was er gesagt hatte. "Mats hat bei mir übernachtet, weil es gestern... spät geworden war?"

Marco lachte auf. "War das ne Frage oder ne Feststellung Schmelle?"

"Beides?"

"Es war spät, Lena hatte Probleme beim einschlafen und wir haben heute Morgen die Handys nicht gehört", sagte Mats und sah Marco und Mario an. "Alle Fragen zu eurer Zufriedenheit beantwortet?"

"Und ihr schlaft in einem Bett?"

"Lena wollte das gern", sagte Mats. "Außerdem hat Marcel die vermutlich unbequemste Couch im ganzen Universum."

"Lena wollte, dass ihr in einem Bett schlaft?"

"Das... ja. Sie fühlte sich dann halt irgendwie... beschützter."

"Oh ja, die arme Kleine", war Marco jetzt ernsthaft betroffen. "Muss schlimm sein, wenn die Mutter auf einmal so krank ist und man nicht weiß, was wird."

Auch Mario nickte. "Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen muss...."

"Und bis vor ein paar Tagen kannte sie mich nicht mal“, murmelte Marcel.

"Du machst das gut", sagte Mario.

"Ich tu mein bestes, aber... ich bin halt nicht Melanie. Und ich muss sie ständig irgendwie abschieben."

"Das wird sich doch aber bald ändern, wenn wir die Nanny haben", meinte Mats.

"Eine Nanny? Das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Marco anerkennend.

"War Mats Idee", sagte Marcel.

"Kannst froh sein ihn zu haben", nickte nun Mario.

"Bin ich", sagte Marcel und lächelte Mats an.

Der erwiderte das Lächeln mindestens ebenso glücklich.

"Und wie kommt ihr an so ne Nanny?" fragte Mario.

"Wir wollen es erstmal über so eine Agentur versuchen. Das geht hoffentlich am schnellsten."

"Dann drücken wir euch die Daumen", sagte Marco.

"Danke, das ist lieb. Können wir sicher auch brauchen."

"Und Lena kommt heute mit ins Hotel?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, so ist das geplant."

"Und schläft sie bei dir oder bekommt sie ein eigenes Zimmer?" fragte Mario weiter.

"Ich glaub, sie sollte bei mir schlafen, sie träumt manchmal schlecht, und wenn sie mich dann nicht findet und durchs ganze Hotel irrt..." Das wollte Marcel sich nicht vorstellen.

"Muss ja nur ein Bett für Lena mit ins Zimmer gestellt werden", sagte Mats.

"Und du kriegst dann ne Einzelzelle?", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Na komm unsere Zimmer sind groß genug für ein Kinderbett", sagte Mats. "Sonst kommt Jürgen noch auf die Idee mich wieder mit Neven in ein Zimmer zu stecken und das überleb ich nicht."

"Und Lena würde dich so einfach... akzeptieren, in ihrem Zimmer?"

"Lena mag Mats", sagte Marcel.

"Auch im Zimmer?"

"Sie hat schon die letzten beiden Nächte mit uns in einem Bett geschlafen", sagte Mats.

"Mit... euch?", fragte Mario mit großen Augen.

"Wie gesagt, Marcels Sofa ist vielleicht für ne halbe Portion wie dich bequem, aber ich hab echte Probleme meine Beine auch nur halbwegs bequem da unterzubringen. Also hab ich bei Marcel geschlafen. Und jetzt guckt nicht so schockiert. Ich hab mir auch schon ein Doppelbett mit Benni geteilt."

"Lüstling", lachte Marco auf. "Sonst würdest du auch mal nach Hause fahren."

Mats streckte eine Hand aus und schlug Marco sanft gegen den Hinterkopf. "Das sagt der Richtige, wenn ich mich da gestern an das Straftraining im Geräteraum denke."

"Was war da?", fragte Marco unschuldig.

Mats lachte. "Die Unschuldsnummer kriegt Mario besser hin Marco. Glaub mir die Geräte sind jetzt noch ganz rot vor Scham."

"Pah, so schlimm war es gar nicht!"

"Oh doch!"

"Jungs! Laufen!", hörten sie ihren Trainer, der sie ermahnte.

"Das sollten wir machen, sonst wird Klopp noch wütender", raunte Marcel Mats zu.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen lief Mats weiter.

Nach einem Moment rief Jürgen sie dann schließlich in den Kreis um ihnen neue Anweisungen zu geben.  
Während des Trainings redeten sie nicht mehr mit Marco und Mario, und auch danach hatten sie keine Zeit dazu. Sie mussten schließlich schnell los um Lena abzuholen und zu packen.

"Bis später", verabschiedeten sie sich hastig und fuhren los.

"Also erst Lena abholen, dann was essen, dann packen und dann müssen wir zu mir, damit ich auch was einpacken kann", sagte Mats.

"Guter Plan. Hoffentlich wartet Lena nicht schon auf uns."

"Und hoffentlich hat sie ihre Jacke an", murmelte Mats.

Marcel seufzte leise. "Ja, hoffentlich..."

"Kinder", grinste Mats ihn an. "Die machen das Leben halt aufregend."

"Dann lass uns mal gucken, was sie heute so auf Lager hat."

Mats lachte leise und wenig später hielt Marcel endlich vor der Schule. Diesmal wartete Lena schon auf sie, und - oh Wunder, oh Wunder - sie hatte ihre Jacke sogar an.

"Hey Krümel", begrüßte Marcel sie.

"Papa!", strahlte sie.

"Na hattest du einen schönen Tag?" fragte er, während er ihr den Ranzen abnahm und im Kofferraum verstaute.

"Paula ist doof!"

"Wieso denn das plötzlich?"

"Sie hat mir Kyra gespielt! Und nicht mit mir."

"Ah... ok. Aber... manchmal spielt man doch mit anderen, oder? Du spielst doch auch nicht immer nur mit Paula."

"Aber Paula soll mit mir spielen!"

"Und warum hast du nicht einfach mit ihr und Kyra zusammen gespielt?"

"Weil die das nicht wollten. Und Kyra ist auch doof!"

"Ähm... steig doch erstmal ein", schlug Marcel ein wenig hilflos vor.

Lena öffnete die Tür und kletterte in ihren Kindersitz. "Hallo Mats", grüßte Lena ihn und ließ sich anschnallen.

"Hey Kleine", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Inzwischen war Marcel ebenfalls eingestiegen und fuhr nun los nach Hause.

"Sag mal Lena, worauf hast du Hunger?" fragte Mats.

Lena überlegte einen Moment, dann strahlte sie. "Spinat mit Spiegelei!"

"Das ist gut!" sagte Mats begeistert. Das ging schnell und vor allem hatte er das bei sich zu Hause. "Marcel, Planänderung. Wir fahren zu dir, ihr packt und dann geht’s zu mir zum Essen. Ich hab noch Spinat im Eisfach und Eier hab ich auch da."

"Und Kartoffeln!", forderte Lena.

"Kartoffelbrei auch ok?" fragte Mats.

"Kartoffelbrei? Nein, das geht nicht."

Mats nickte. "Warum wundert mich das nicht. Marcel, hast du Kartoffeln?"

"Haben wir doch neulich gekauft", überlegte Marcel. "Können wir mitnehmen."

"Gut, ich hab nämlich nur noch Fertigkartoffelpüree und Reis zu Hause", grinste Mats.

"Reis mag ich nicht", meldete sich Lena von hinten, "Der kratzt im Hals."

"Findest du?" fragte Mats erstaunt.

"Ja, Reis ist doof."

"Aber du magst doch Milchreis."

"Aber Milchreis ist doch kein Reis!"

Mats lachte auf. "Ok, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Reis wird von der Speisekarte gestrichen."

Lena nickte nur, dann waren sie schon bei Marcel zu Hause angekommen. Marcels Sachen waren schnell gepackt, bei Lena gestaltete es sich doch etwas schwieriger, weil sie am liebsten ihr ganzes Zimmer eingepackt hätte.

"Wir kommen doch morgen schon wieder", erklärte Marcel. "Also - zwei Bücher und Trixie und zwei weitere Sachen, ok?"

Lena sah nicht besonders glücklich aus, als sie nachdenklich ihre Sachen betrachtete.

"Was willst du denn mitnehmen?", fragte Marcel etwas einfühlsamer.

"Du willst heute Abend bestimmt was malen, oder?" fragte Mats und hielt den Malblock und die Stifte hoch.

"Ja, genau. Und mit den Fillipferden spielen. Und puzzeln. Und basteln will ich auch."

"Für alles wirst du gar keine Zeit haben", sagte Mats.

"Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich dann machen will!"

"Aber wenn du es dir aussuchen musst, was willst du am liebsten machen?"

"Ich möchte alles machen!"

Mats sah ein wenig ratlos zu Marcel.

"Lena, du nimmst deine Malsachen mit, und die Fillipferde. Und dann gehst du sowieso früh ins Bett."

"Aber ich will Puzzeln! Und Basteln!"

"Aber dazu hast du gar keine Zeit. Und wir haben auch gar keine Zeit mehr, Krümel, wir müssen noch zu Mats, wir müssen essen, und er muss packen, und dann müssen wir schon los zum Stadion."

"Marcel und ich sind da, dir wird nicht langweilig werden", versprach Mats ihr.

"Na gut", murrte Lena noch leise.

Marcel seufzte erleichtert und packte die Figuren und die Malsachen in Lenas Rucksack. Dazu ihre Kleidung, Trixie, zwei Bücher für Leseanfänger, ihre Zahnbürste, und was sie sonst noch so brauchte.

Endlich waren sie fertig und konnten sich auf den Weg zu Mats machen.


	44. Das Trikot

Mats packte schnell seine Sachen und unterstützte Marcel dann beim Kochen.

Lena hatte es sich erstmal auf dem Teppich in Mats Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht und malte, so dass die beiden einen Moment für sich hatten.

Bald kochten die Kartoffeln, die Eier würden sie erst später braten, so stand Marcel am Herd und rührte den Spinat.  
Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn und Mats Körper schob sich eng an ihn. "Deine Tochter hat nen ziemlichen Dickkopf", flüsterte er.

Marcel konnte ein überraschtes Keuchen gerade so unterdrücken, dann nickte er. "Und ihr Papa auch, hm?"

"Oh ja", nickte Mats, dann hauchte er einen Kuss gegen Marcels Hals.

"Hmm", machte Marcel, drehte sich dann aber wieder um und rührte im Spinat.

Mats blieb einfach hinter ihm stehen, eng an ihn geschmiegt.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich so dickköpfig bin."

"Ich auch", flüsterte Mats.

"Schön", wisperte Marcel und rührte weiter.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es mir vorhin gefallen ist, meine Hände bei mir zu behalten, als du unter der Dusche gestanden hast?" wisperte Mats ihm ins Ohr.

Sofort zog das gewisse Kribbeln, das Marcel seit ein paar Minuten gefühlt hatte, direkt zwischen seine Beine.

"Ich hätte am liebsten alle anderen aus der Kabine geworfen", fuhr Mats fort.

Jetzt konnte Marcel ein hörbares Atmen nicht unterdrücken.

"Und du hast mir die ganze Zeit den Rücken zugedreht", raunte Mats.

"Wollte dich nicht angucken...", wisperte Marcel.

"Ach, warum denn nicht?" fragte Mats und sein warmer Atem strich sanft über Marcels Ohr.

"Mats...", wisperte Marcel heiser. "Das wäre... peinlich geworden. Siehst zu heiß aus, nackt und nass unter der Dusche." Bei diesen Worten drängte er sich mit dem Hintern nach hinten.

Mats stöhnte unterdrückt, als Marcels Hintern direkt über seinen Schwanz rieb. Es fühlte sich so verführerisch an, am liebsten hätte er gleich...

Schritte näherten sich und schon hörten sie Lenas Stimme. "Papa, Mats, ich hab Hunger!"

"Oh Lena", nickte Marcel etwas erschrocken. Hätte Lena sie nicht unterbrochen, dann...

"Essen ist gleich sofort", sagte Mats mit belegter Stimme und löste sich schnell von Marcel.

Lena sah ihn etwas irritiert an. "Gleich sofort?"

"Ähm... fertig, wollte ich sagen. Es ist gleich fertig", sagte Mats.

"Gut", nickte Lena und sah ihn interessiert an. "Kocht der Spinat schon?"

"Ähm... Marcel, kocht der Spinat?"

"Ja, ist gleich fertig. Deckt ihr beide schon mal auf, während ich die Eier mache?"

Mats nickte und deckte mit Lena zusammen den Tisch.

Inzwischen briet Marcel die Spiegeleier, dann setzten sie sich an den Tisch.

"Also, lasst es euch schmecken", sagte Mats.

"Danke", lächelte Marcel, "ihr euch auch."

Die drei ließen es sich schmecken und verputzten den Spinat und das Spiegelei bis zum letzten Krümel. Dann mussten sie sich wirklich beeilen, noch rechtzeitig zum Stadion zu kommen.

Da diesmal Lena dabei war und sie auch grade noch so in der Zeit waren, beließ es Jürgen erneut bei einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

"Komm, Krümel", nahm Marcel sie an die Hand, in der anderen hatte er seine Tasche - und Mats trug Lenas und seine eigenen Sachen. Sie legten die Taschen in den Kofferraum des Busses, dann betraten Marcel und seine Tochter den Bus.

Jürgen räusperte sich. "Jungs, wir haben heute einen Gast im Bus, also benehmt euch, ja?"

Sofort brannte Applaus auf - und Lena blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Na was ist Kleine?" fragte Mats, der hinter ihr ging.

Mit ängstlichen Augen sah sie ihn an. Die fremden Männer und besonders der Applaus hatten sie wohl eingeschüchtert.

"Na komm her", sagte Marcel und hob Lena einfach auf seine Arme. "Wir sitzen ganz hinten."

Lena klammerte sich an ihn.

Schnell drängten sie sich durch den Bus, wo ganz hinten drei Plätze für sie freigehalten worden waren. Mats und sein eigener und Kevins, der seinen Sitz netterweise geräumt und sich weiter vorn zu Sven gesetzt hatte.

"Guck mal, Krümelchen, hier haben wir unsere Ruhe."

Lena nickte etwas verschüchtert und schob sich auf den Platz am Fenster.

"Komm, Krümel, die Jungs sind alle ganz lieb, die freuen sich einfach, dass du mitkommst."

"Hallo Lena", sagte in diesem Moment Mario, der mit Marco genau vor ihnen saß.

"Hallo", grüßte Lena ihn leise.

"Du musst nicht schüchtern sein", sagte Mats und strich ihr über den Kopf. "Mario und Marco kennst du doch schon. Die beiden haben mit uns Fischstäbchen gegessen."

Lena nickte tapfer. "Du hast mir einen Glitzerstift geschenkt... den habe ich in meinem Rucksack."

Mario strahlte sie an. "Genau. Hast du auch schon was schönes damit gemalt?"

"Ich hab für Mama ein Bild gemalt. Das ist aber bei Mama..."

"Malst du Marco und mir auch mal ein Bild?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, mach ich", versprach Lena und sah Marcel an. "Aber mein Rucksack ist weg. Holst du den?"

"Ich hab ihn", sagte Mats und stand auf um den Rucksack aus der Ablage über seinem Kopf zu holen. "Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass dir im Bus sonst bestimmt langweilig wird."

Obwohl sie nicht lange fahren würden, hatte Mats Lena beschäftigen wollen - und das war auch richtig so. So konnte sie die Umgebung vergessen und malte ein Bild mit Marco und Mario, Mats und Marcel und sich selbst, wie sie in einem Blumengarten standen. Natürlich glitzerten die rosa Blüten der Blumen.

"So bekommt man euch also ruhig", sagte Jürgen, als er kurz vor Erreichen des Hotels zu ihnen kam. "Marcel, Mats hat mir gesagt, er hat kein Problem, wenn Lena bei euch mit ins Zimmer kommt. Ihr könnt aber auch ein Zimmer für euch haben."

"Oh", machte Marcel, der gar nicht mit so viel Entgegenkommen gerechnet hatte. "Aber das ist schon ok, Lena und Mats kennen sich ja auch gut und verstehen sich."

"Ja, das ist wirklich ok", sagte auch Mats.

"Schön, dann kümmert sich jemand um Lenas Bett - okay, Lena? - und ihr geht zusammen auf das Zimmer."

Lena nickte leicht. So ganz geheuer war ihr das ganze immer noch nicht.

"Krümel, du bist bei mir, dann kann gar nichts schief gehen, ja?", versprach Marcel ihr und legte ihr den Arm um.

Sofort schmiegte sich Lena an ihn.

"Wir sind dann gleich da. Ihr könnt euch aber ein bisschen Zeit lassen, damit wir das mit dem Bett noch organisieren können."

Marcel nickte. Sie würden einfach warten, bis die anderen den Bus verlassen hatten, dann war es für Lena sicher angenehmer.  
Außerdem würden sie dann nicht in der überfüllten Lobby warten müssen, bis sie ihren Schlüssel bekamen.

Wenig später hielt der Bus vor dem Hotel und die anderen drängten aus dem Bus. Marcel, Lena und Mats blieben ruhig sitzen.

"Krümelchen, magst du das Bild noch zu Ende malen?", schlug Marcel vor. "Keine Sorge, der Bus fährt nicht weg, solange wir hier sitzen."

"Ok", sagte Lena und nahm wieder ihren Glitzerstift zur Hand.

Einige Minuten später war sie zufrieden, und sie konnten einpacken. Inzwischen waren die meisten Jungs schon verteilt, so dass sie schnell ihre Zimmerschlüssel bekamen.  
Sie hatten eins der größeren Zimmer erwischt, so dass Lenas Bett bequem mit rein passte und es trotzdem nicht gequetscht wirkte.

"Guck mal, da liegt sogar ein Stück Schokolade auf deinem Kissen", zeigte Mats ihr. "Da wirst du bestimmt ganz toll schlafen." Und hoffentlich auch durchschlafen, aber das sagte er nicht.

"Und genug Platz zum Malen hast du auch", sagte Marcel und deutet zu dem kleinen Tisch.

"Das ist aber kein Kindertisch. Da komm ich nicht ran."

" Hm... stimmt. Dann wird’s wohl doch der Boden", grinste Mats zwinkernd.

Lena wartete gar nicht erst auf irgendeine Zustimmung, sondern ließ sich auf den weichen Teppich fallen und räumte ihren gesamten Rucksack aus.

"Das war die schnelle Auspackvariante", grinste Mats.

"Wieso?", fragte Lena ahnungslos - und wühlte sich durch die Sachen, die sie mitgebracht hatte. In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür.

Marcel schüttelte lachend den Kopf und öffnete die Tür.

Basti Kehl stand vor ihm, mit einer kleinen Tüte in der Hand. "Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Klar, aber vorsichtig, meine Tochter hat schon Chaos gemacht", grinste Marcel und hielt die Tür weiter auf.

"Alles andere hätte mich auch gewundert", erwiderte Kelly das Grinsen. Dann kniete er sich neben Lena auf den Fußboden. "Ich bin Kelly", stellte er sich vor. "Ich bin der Papa von Luis und Leni, mit denen du morgen zum Spiel kommst."

Lena nickte, das hatte Marcel ihr schon heute Morgen erklärt.

"Ich hab dir ein bisschen was für das Spiel morgen mitgebracht, ich glaub, dein Papa hatte dazu keine Zeit mehr."

Sofort leuchteten Lenas Augen auf. "Was denn?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Na, pack aus", lächelte Kelly sie an und schob ihr die Tüte herüber. Neugierig packte Lena aus - ein Kindertrikot mit der 29 als Aufdruck, ein schwarz-gelber Schal mit Bommeln und eine dazu passende Bommelmütze kamen zum Vorschein.

"Das ist ja ne schicke Mütze", sagte Mats. "Setz mal auf Kleine."

Sofort zog sich Lena die Mütze über und strahlte Kelly an.

Kelly nickte. "Steht dir."

"Oh ja", nickte Marcel heftig und hielt ihr das Trikot an. "Und das hier auch! Danke, Kelly!"

"Lena, die kleine Biene", grinste Mats.

"Dann kann morgen ja gar nichts mehr schief gehen", grinste Marcel.

"Genau", sagte Kelly. "Und du feuerst uns schön an, gell Lena?"

"Ganz dolle! Das hab ich letzte Woche schon mit Oma geübt, zu Hause."

"Schön", lächelte Kelly. "Ich lass euch dann mal wieder allein. Aber wir sehen uns ja gleich beim Abendessen."

Lena nickte, dann bewunderte sie weiter das Trikot, dessen Aufschrift sie jetzt komplett entziffert hatte.

"Das ist meine Nummer", erzählte ihr Marcel und deutete auf die 29.

"Hat Oma mir schon erzählt. Jeder auf dem Platz hat seine Nummer, damit man sie nicht verwechselt. Dabei kann man dich doch gar nicht verwechseln!"

Marcel lachte. "Aber Mats und Neven hattest du auch erst verwechselt."

"Hm, ja, stimmt", nickte Lena. "Also hast du die 29."

"Genau. Und Mats hier hat die 15."

"Fünfzehn. Das ist eins-fünf?"

Mats nickte. "Genau. Und unter der Nummer steht mein Nachname."

"Huuuu... Hummmm... Hummeeellllll... Huhmelt?", fragte Lena nach.

"Fast", sagte Mats. "Versuchs noch mal."

"Huuuu.. Huhmels?", lautete Lenas zweiter Versuch.

Mats lachte leise. "Ich heiße fast wie ein Tier. Und das Tier sieht aus wie eine ganz dicke Biene."

"Eine... Hummel?", fragte Lena nach einigem Überlegen nach.

"Genau. Und mein Nachname bekommt noch ein "s" hinten dran", lächelte Mats.

"S-Hummel?", fragte Lena.

"Hummels", korrigierte Mats sie.

"Ah, Hummels. Mats Hummels?"

"Genau. Und mein Bruder heißt Jonas Hummels."

Lena nickte. "Papa hat auch einen Bruder, der heißt..." Fragend sah sie ihren Vater an, dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. "Martin!"

Marcel nickte leicht. Martin, mit dem er immer noch nicht gesprochen hatte...

Nach dem Spiel würde er ihn anrufen und am besten gleich einladen. Dann konnte er Lena auch gleich kennenlernen - Lena, sein armer Krümel, der so viele Leute treffen musste.

Sie hielt sich wirklich tapfer, jedenfalls tagsüber. Nur nachts schien dann alles über ihr Zusammenzubrechen. Kein Wunder, bei all den Veränderungen und der Ungewissheit. Immerhin hatte sie mit Mats ja inzwischen auch einen festen Bezugspunkt.

Und sie beruhigte sich immer recht schnell, wenn sie sich in seine Arme kuschelte und sich so beschützen ließ.

"Willst du dein Trikot mal anprobieren?" fragte Mats in diesem Moment. Sie hatten noch eine gute halbe Stunde, bis sie unten zum Essen erwartet wurden, also genug Zeit für eine kleine Modenschau.

"Ja!", jubelte Lena sofort und zerrte ihren Pullover über den Kopf. Schon hatte sie das Trikot angezogen und strich andächtig über den Stoff. "Die Mütze auch und den Schal!"

"Das wird zu warm. Und du solltest etwas mit langen Ärmeln unter das Trikot ziehen, Krümel", überlegte Marcel.

Mats nickte. "Aber du siehst sehr, sehr süß aus, Kleine Biene."

"Kleine Biene", lachte Lena hell auf.

"Bist du doch. Dein Papa ist ne große Biene, also bist du eine kleine."

"Und du bist die Hummel", strahlte Lena.

"Genau. Ich bin Mats die Hummel."

"Wo ist dein Stachel?"

"Mein... Stachel?" fragte Mats, der sofort ein mehr als unanständiges Bild vor Augen hatte und natürlich prompt rot anlief.

"Na, du bist doch eine Hummel. Mein Stachel ist da", drehte Lena sich um und deutete auf ihren Hintern.

"Das ist aber ein ganz kleiner Stachel", meinte Mats.

"Bin ja auch noch eine kleine Biene. Ein Bienenkind."

Marcel beobachtete den Austausch der beiden grinsend. Es war schön zu sehen wie sie miteinander umgingen.  
Lena fühlte sich mit Mats wohl, Mats mochte Lena - und er selbst stand nicht mehr alleine mit ihr da.

"So Bienchen, ich glaube, langsam musst du dich wieder umziehen. Gibt gleich lecker Abendessen", sagte Marcel nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

"Aber ich will das Trikot anbehalten!"

"Aber das soll doch nicht dreckig werden, oder?"

"Ja, stimmt", nickte Lena. "Aber ich kann auch aufpassen."

"Wirklich?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, wirklich!"

"Na gut, dann behalt das Trikot an", gab sich Marcel geschlagen.

Lena strahlte ihn an und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Na komm mal her", sagte er und zog Lena an sich. "Hab dich lieb mein Krümelchen."

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Papa."

Marcel schluckte und drückte Lena noch fester. Er hätte nicht geahnt, wie wichtig ihm diese Worte sein würden.


	45. Nudelauflauf und Knutschflecke

Marcel hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Mats aufgestanden war, aber plötzlich fühlte er ihn hinter sich. Eine Hand strich hauchzart über seinen Rücken.

Er fühlte, wie er leicht bebte. Lena und Mats, die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben. Vor einer Woche hätte er das nie erwartet.

Mats trat noch ein Stückchen näher und schmiegte sich ganz sanft an Marcel.

Unwillkürlich schloss Marcel die Augen.

Einen Moment blieben sie so stehen, dann drückte Mats einen Kuss in Marcels Nacken und trat von ihm zurück. "Ich hab Hunger und ihr beiden?"

"Ja, ich hab auch Hunger", freute sich Lena sofort.

Marcel nickte. "Dann lasst uns gehen."

Lena nickte heftig und zerrte an seiner Hand.

"Ich komm ja schon", lachte Marcel und ließ sich zur Tür ziehen.

Lena hielt noch immer fest Marcels Hand, als sie den Speiseraum betraten.

"Bei Mario und Marco ist noch was frei", sagte Mats.

"Das ist gut, die kennst du schon, was, Lena?" Es war sicher gut, wenn sie nicht ständig neue Leute um sich hatte.

Lena nickte sofort. "Aber ich hab das Bild für sie oben vergessen!"

"Dann kommen die beiden nach dem Essen mit hoch", schlug Mats vor.

"Au ja und dann spielen wir was!"

"Na, mal sehen. Normalerweise erzählt uns Jürgen vorher noch was."

"Eine Geschichte?"

"Ähm - nein, Krümel, keine Geschichte. Sondern ein bisschen was, wie wir morgen spielen sollen."

"Onkel Jürgens Märchenstunde wär aber auch nett", grinste Mats.

"Sollten wir mal vorschlagen", überlegte Marcel. "Lena will bestimmt rosa Einhörner."

"Ja!", rief Lena sofort begeistert.

"Ich glaub, die Geschichte muss Mats dir erzählen", meinte Marcel.

"Mit rosa Einhörnern?" fragte Mats und sah Marcel ein wenig entsetzt an.

"Na, bestimmt!"

"Ich kann tolle Geschichten mit Rennautos erzählen", bot Mats an.

"Rosa Rennautos?", fragte Lena nach.

"Hm... darauf könnte ich mich einlassen. Ist dann halt ein Mädchenrennauto."

"Jaaa", freute sich Lena.

"Rosa Rennautos", nuschelte Mats kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle.

"Rosa Rennautos?", lachte Marco auf. "Die Kleine hat euch ja voll im Griff!"

"Lena, soll ich dir nachher mal meine Ersatzfußballschuhe zeigen?" fragte Mario. "Die sind rosa!"

"Du hast rosa Fußballschuhe? Das ist toll!" Sie wandte sich an Marcel. "Papa, hast du auch rosa Schuhe?"

"Ähm... nein", sagte Marcel grinsend. "Meine sind ganz langweilig. Aber Mario und Marco haben immer ganz schicke Schuhe. Mal orange und grün und blau oder eben auch mal rosa."

"Das ist voll schick!", meinte Lena überzeugt.

"Ja, finde ich auch", meinte Mario.

"Bekomme ich auch rosa Fußballschuhe?"

"Das kriegen wir hin", sagte Marcel.

"Und dann spielen wir zusammen Fußball?"

"Ja klar!"

"Ja! Heute?"

"Heute nicht mehr Krümel. Wir essen jetzt gemütlich und dann ist es auch schon bald Schlafenszeit."

"Okay", ließ sich Lena schnell überzeugen. "Was gibt es zu essen? Brote?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Siehst du da hinten, da haben sie das Essen aufgebaut und wir können uns aussuchen, was wir essen wollen. Da gibt’s immer ganz viele leckere Sachen."

"Und wann können wir hingehen?"

"Jetzt, wenn du magst."

"Dann komm!", sprang Lena von ihrem Stuhl.

Mario lachte. "Da hat jemand ganz schön Hunger."

"Und ich glaub, ich sollte mitgehen, sonst ist das Trikot nachher nicht mehr so schön gelb."

"Wir kommen auch mit", sagten Marco und Mats wie aus einem Mund und auch Mario stand auf.

Schon auf dem Weg zum Buffet wurde Lena auf das Trikot angesprochen. "Hey, das ist eine schone Trikot", lächelte Mitch sie an.

"Lena, das ist Mitch", sagte Marcel. "Mitch kommt aus Australien. Da, wo auch die Kängurus herkommen."

"Hast du auch ein Känguru?"

Mitch lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich schon oft gesehen habe welche. Auch mit kleine Babys in Beutel."

"Oh, mit Babykängurus!", strahlte Lena ihn an. "Zeigst du mir welche?"

"Sure. Äh... ja. Ich hab Bilder, die ich dir kann zeigen."

"Ja!", freute sich Lena darauf.

"Komm Lena, Mitchs Essen wird noch ganz kalt", sagte Mats grinsend. "Und wir haben doch auch Hunger, oder?"

"Ja, auf Nudelauflauf!"

"Mal gucken, ob sie welchen haben", sagte Marcel und nahm wieder Lenas Hand.

"Mitch hatte Auflauf auf seinem Teller."

Mats lachte leise. "Stimmt. Und der sah lecker aus!"

"Gibst du mir davon?"

"Hast du ihn denn schon entdeckt?"

"Ja, da!", zeigte Lena auf eine große Auflaufform.

Mats trat näher und sah in die Auflaufform. "Na da haben wir aber Glück gehabt, dass Mitch uns noch was übrig gelassen hat."

"Isst er immer so viel?"

Mario lachte und auch die anderen grinsten.

"Lacht mich nicht aus!", maulte Lena.

"Wir lachen dich nicht aus", sagte Mats. "Wir lachen mit dir. Und weißt du, wir ärgern Mitch immer ein bisschen damit."

"Andere ärgern ist aber nicht lieb."

"Wir meinen es ja nicht böse und das weiß Mitch auch", sagte Marcel. "Aber du hast recht, eigentlich ärgert man andere Leute nicht."

Lena nickte wichtig, dann sah sie sich um. "Was gibt es noch zu essen?"

"Wir haben hier Fisch und verschiedene Salat... und das hier sieht aus wie Huhn", sagte Marcel.

"Ich möchte Auflauf. Und Nachtisch!"

Marcel nickte und füllte ihr eine Portion von dem Auflauf auf einen Teller. "Magst du Pudding?"

"Was für Pudding?"

"Es gibt Schokolade und Vanille."

"Dann will ich beides. Und Sahne!"

"Sahne auch noch?" fragte Marcel grinsend.

"Ich mag Sahne. Emma mag keine Sahne, aber ich schon."

"Na dann bekommt die kleine Biene auch Sahne", sagte Mats, der ihr ein Schälchen mit Pudding und Sahne zurecht machte.

"Danke", strahlte Lena ihn an, als sie sah, wie voll er das Schälchen gefüllt hatte.

Mats zwinkerte ihr zu. "So, dann musst du das Schälchen mal halten, damit ich mir auch was zu Essen nehmen kann und dann gehen wir zurück zu unserem Tisch."

"Ich kann das Schälchen auch schon zum Tisch bringen - ich bin doch schon groß!", behauptete Lena.

"Gut, dann mach das", sagte Mats.

Tatsächlich schaffte sie es unfallfrei zum Tisch, und das, obwohl die anderen Spieler inzwischen auch zum Buffet kamen.  
Marcel und Mats beeilten sich ebenfalls ihr Essen aufzufüllen und folgten Lena dann.

Das Abendessen verlief einigermaßen ruhig, zumindest an ihrem Tisch, an dem sie zu fünft saßen. Vier Mitspieler, die Lena schon kannte, und bei denen sie recht schnell auftaute.

"Bleibt ihr mit Lena nachher auf eurem Zimmer?" fragte Mario, als sie auch mit dem Nachtisch fertig waren.

"Müssen wir mal sehen. Sie erwartet eigentlich Onkel Jürgens Märchenstunde, nachher bei der Besprechung", grinste Marcel.

Marco lachte auf. "Klopp erzählt uns ne Gute-Nacht-Geschichte?"

"Hofft sie - was, Krümel?", fragte Marcel seine Tochter. "Aber ich glaube, das, was er erzählt, ist langweiliger."

"Was erzählt er euch denn?" fragte Lena.

"Er erzählt, wer morgen spielt, und wer zugucken muss. Es dürfen ja immer nur 11 Leute spielen. Und er erzählt ein bisschen was von der Mannschaft, gegen die wir spielen. Worauf wir aufpassen müssen und so."

"Aber das dauert vermutlich nicht lange", sagte Mats. "Ne halbe Stunde oder so."

"Darf ich dabei basteln?", fragte Lena ihn.

Marcel nickte. "Das ist ne gute Idee."

"Ich bastel euch allen Armbänder", beschloss sie. "Die könnt ihr dann morgen tragen."

"Armbänder", wiederholte Mario. "Was denn für Armbänder?"

"Na, so Armbänder", meinte Lena, als wäre ganz klar, was sie meinte. "Die man um den Arm rummacht."

"Ok, lassen wir uns überraschen", sagte Marco sofort.

Lena nickte zufrieden.

"Wann genau ist die Besprechung?" fragte Mario.

"Um sieben, oder?", Mats sah sich in der Runde um, erntete aber nur zustimmendes Nicken.

"Wollen wir dann noch einen Moment hoch?" fragte Mario Marco.

Marcel grinste breit, als die beiden aufstanden. "Viel Spaß, und übernehmt euch nicht. Und keine Knutschflecken an auffallenden Stellen!"

"Bist ja nur neidisch", grinste Marco ihn an.

Marcel zögerte einen Moment, nein, er war nicht neidisch, er hatte Mats. Aber das konnte er ja wohl schlecht sagen. "Auf deine Knutschflecken?", fiel es ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein.

"Ja klar", lachte Marco und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Also bis nachher ihr drei."

"Papa, was sind Knutschflecken?", wollte Lena lautstark wissen.

Mats konnte grade noch ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken.

"Bekommt man Flecken vom Knutschen?", bohrte Lena weiter nach, "sind die bunt? Auch in rosa?"

"Ähm... ähm... das...", stotterte Marcel ziemlich hilflos.

"Die Flecken bekommt man vom Knutschen, das sind dann blaue Flecken, wenn man zu dolle knutscht", erklärte Mats ihr ruhig. "Aber das dauert noch gaaanz lange, bis du welche kriegst."

"Am besten gar nicht", knurrte Marcel.

"Oh-oh", machte Mats und lachte leise. "gerade mal seit ner Woche Papa, und schon solche Töne von dir?"

"Lena möchte auch gar keine Jungs küssen", sagte Marcel und sah seine Tochter an. "Nicht war Krümel?"

"Jungs sind doof!", war sie fest überzeugt.

Marcel nickte zufrieden. "Genau. Also brauchst du dir über Knutschflecken auch keine Gedanken zu machen."

Lena sah ihn an, so ganz hatte sie das eben nicht verstanden. Aber sie fragte nicht nach, sondern griff nach Marcels Hand um ihn aus dem Speiseraum zu ziehen.

"Na du hast es ja eilig", grinste Marcel.

"Ich muss ja die Armbänder basteln!"

"Stimmt", sagte Mats, der ihnen folgte.

Sie hatten noch ein wenig Zeit, in der Lena ihre Bastelsachen zusammensuchte, dann mussten sie schon wieder runter zur Besprechung.


	46. Zauberarmbänder

Marcel ging sofort zu Jürgen, um ihn zu fragen, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn sich Lena ruhig in eine Ecke setzte und bastelte.

"So lange sie leise ist und ihr euch nicht ablenken lässt, ist das kein Problem. Lena?", rief Jürgen sie zu sich, "setz dich da drüben hin und sei leise, ja? Das ist hier ganz wichtig, wenn dein Papa und seine Jungs morgen gewinnen wollen."

Lena nickte. "Soll ich dir auch ein Armband basteln?" fragte sie Jürgen.

"Du bastelst Armbänder? Dann möchte ich auch eins", nickte er.

Lena strahlte und hüpfte fröhlich zurück zu ihren Bastelsachen.

Anfangs fiel es Marcel schwer sich auf die taktischen Anweisungen zu konzentrieren, doch als Lena ruhig blieb, konnte er sich entspannen und achtete nur noch auf das, was Jürgen vorne erklärte.

Viel Neues war nicht dabei, da es auch keine großen Umstellungen in der Mannschaft gab und zur Überraschung mal alle Stammspieler fit und einsatzbereit waren.  
Auch Sven, der beim letzten Spiel einen heftigen Schlag auf den Fuß bekommen hatte, würde die Zähne zusammenbeißen und spielen - wobei Marcel da nichts anderes erwartet hatte.

Immerhin war es nicht das Gesicht, hatte Sven nur gegrinst. Manchmal hatte Marcel das Gefühl, er hatte mit seinem Zwillingsbruder eine Wette laufen, wer mit der schwersten Verletzung noch spielte. Im Moment hatte Sven die Nase vorn...

"Marcel?", unterbrach Mats seinen Gedanken.

"Mhm?" machte Marcel und sah ihn an.

"Jürgen ist fertig..."

"Oh", sagte Marcel überrascht.

"Und Lena wohl auch... hey, Kleine, zeig mal, was du gebastelt hast!"

Lena kam sofort auf Mats zu und hielt ihm die Armbänder entgegen. Es waren aus buntem Papier ausgeschnittene Streifen, die sie an den Enden zusammengeklebt hatte. Einige waren dazu noch bemalt.

"Oh, die sind aber schön geworden", sagte Mats.

"Ich hab... eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf... dreizehn geschafft."

"Wow, das ist ja richtig viel."

"Und jetzt muss ich die verteilen."

"Welches bekomme ich denn?" fragte Mats.

"Das hier, das ist das schönste", pulte Lena ein rosafarbenes Band heraus.

"Und das ist für mich?"

"Ja, für dich. Und das hier ist für Papa."

"Dann mach es mir mal um", sagte Mats und streckte ihr seine Hand hin.

"Ähm..." Sie fummelte ein wenig an dem Papierstreifen herum, dann schaffte sie es, ihn über Mats' Handgelenk zu streifen.

"Und was meinst du?" fragte Mats als er seine Hand drehte. "Steht es mir?"

"Es sieht toll aus", war Lena überzeugt.

Mats lächelte. "Find ich auch."

"Und wer bekommt die anderen?"

"Eins wolltest du Jürgen schenken, oder?"

"Ja, genau... das hier", zupfte sie ein Band heraus.

"Dann lauf mal zu ihm. Da ist auch dein Papa, dem kannst du sein Band dann auch gleich geben."

"Mach ich", strahlte Lena ihn an und lief los.

"Oh da kommt ein Krümel geflogen", rief Marcel, als er Lena auf sich zulaufen sah.

"Papa, Papa, ich hab dein Armband hier!"

"Zeig mal", sagte Marcel und ließ sich die gebastelten Armbänder zeigen.

Lena hielt die Bänder hoch.

"Die sind ja schön geworden", sagte Marcel. "Und welches genau ist für mich?"

"Das hier", drückte Lena ihm ein lila Band in die Hand.

"Lila, toll", sagte Marcel und zog sich das Band vorsichtig übers Handgelenk.

"Für dich hab ich auch ein Band", streckte Lena Jürgen ein blaues Band hin.

"Danke Lena", sagte Jürgen mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Marcel stellte sich stolz neben seine Tochter und legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf.

"Das wird uns morgen im Spiel bestimmt Glück bringen", meinte Jürgen und richtete sich wieder auf. "Also, dann macht euch noch einen schönen ruhigen Abend."

"Danke, du dir auch", wünschte Marcel ihm.

"Bis morgen früh", rief Jürgen in die Runde und verschwand dann.

Lena zögerte, dann lief sie auf Marco zu, der wie so oft bei Mario stand, und reichte den beiden ebenfalls Armbänder.

Marcel sah ihr lächelnd zu, bis er Mats neben sich spürte. "Na langsam hat Lena ihre Scheu wohl verloren", sagte Mats.

"Ja, ist auch gut so. Sind doch alles liebe Jungs", meinte Marcel und lehnte sich ganz leicht an ihn. "Guck mal, Lena, da ist Mitch, den kennst du doch auch schon."

"Pass auf, die Jungs geben den Krümel sonst nicht mehr her", flüsterte Mats ihm zu und schob dabei eine Hand auf Marcels Rücken.

Marcel konnte bei der Berührung nur leicht lächeln. "Ich pass schon auf sie auf."

"Ich auch", sagte Mats leise.

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin", erklärte Marcel leise.

"Ich würde auch auf sie aufpassen, wenn das mit uns nicht geklappt hätte", sagte Mats.

"Ich weiß. Und dafür..." Marcel lehnte sich dicht an Mars, "dafür liebe ich dich noch mehr."

Er spürte, wie ein leichtes Zittern durch Mats Körper lief und er tief Luft holte. "Gott, ich würde dich jetzt wahnsinnig gern küssen", wisperte er dann heiser.

Jetzt fühlte Marcel das Zittern auch in seinem eigenen Körper. "Oh ja", raunte er.

"Nachher. Wenn Lena schläft."

Das Kribbeln wurde irgendwie noch viel heftiger, allein beim Gedanken an das, was passieren könnte.

"Mensch Schmelle, du bist ganz schön rot im Gesicht", bemerkte Marco, der in diesem Moment zu ihnen trat.

"Ist ja auch ganz schön heiß hier", suchte Marcel nach einer Ausrede.

"Naja... mein Freund friert", grinste Marco und sah sich nach Mario um, der sich tatsächlich in seinen Schal zu verkriechen schien und die Ärmel seines Pullis so weit es ging nach unten gezogen hatte.

"Lass ihn gleich mal heiß duschen... er wärmt sich bestimmt besonders gut auf, wenn du mitduschst."

Marco lachte. "Gute Idee. Und habt ihr schon nen Plan, wie ihr Lena ins Bett bekommt?"

"Wieso? Lena ist eigentlich immer ganz lieb."

"Auch wenn der Tag so aufregend war? Ich kann da heute noch ganz schlecht einschlafen. Neue Umgebung, fremdes Bett, andere Geräusche..."

"Sie ist die Nächte bei mir auch immer gut eingeschlafen, und das war auch aufregend. Nur... kommt sie dann manchmal nachts."

"Heute Nacht hat sie es immerhin nicht so weit", meinte Mats.

"Und dann schläft sie bei dir? Ähm - bei euch im Bett? Ist das nicht total eng?" Marco sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Ich hab doch ein großes Bett", sagte Marcel. "Und Lena ist ein Winzling, das passt schon."

"Nein, ich meinte, hier."

"Was soll hier sein?" fragte Mats.

"Ich meinte, dass das Bett hier ja doch eher... schmal ist. Zumindest, wenn ihr zusammen in einem schlaft."

"Wie habt ihr denn dieses Problem gelöst?"

Marco sah ihn überrascht an. Irgendwie hatte er wohl mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet "Wir... sind schmal..."

Mats grinste. "Hast du schon mal was von Betten zusammenschieben gehört?"

"Kann ja jeder... außerdem ist es so kuscheliger."

Mats verdrehte die Augen. "Wir schieben die Betten zusammen, Lena kann sich in die Mitte legen, dann fällt sie nachts nichts raus und schwups, Problem gelöst."

"Gut, so könnt ihr das ja machen, ihr seid ja immerhin zu dritt."

"Haben wir dann deine Fragen zu unserer Bettenverteilung zufriedenstellend beantwortet?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Ja, habt ihr. Bis auf die Frage, ob das Bett für euch beide dann nicht zu breit ist."

"Wieso denn jetzt auf einmal zu breit?" fragte Marcel.

"Na, Lena ist ja nicht die ganze Nacht bei euch im Bett, oder?"

"Nein, sie schläft erstmal in ihrem eigenen Bett."

"Und irgendwann in der Nacht kommt sie dann zu euch getapst?"

Mats nickte. "Ist halt alles ziemlich viel für sie und ich nehme an, dass schlägt sich momentan in ihren Träumen nieder."

"Ist ja ok, irgendwie muss sie es ja verarbeiten", meinte Marco.

"Und sobald sie bei uns ist, schläft sie ruhig weiter", sagte Mats.

"Dann braucht sie wohl einfach die Sicherheit. Gerade, weil bei ihr so viel anders geworden ist."

"Immerhin vertraut sie Mats und mir und kommt zu uns, alles andere wird schon", meinte Marcel.

"Ja, das ist echt schön."

Marcel lächelte und beobachtete währenddessen Lena, die inzwischen bei Kevin, Mario und Kelly stand. Auch hier hatte sie ihre Armbänder verteilt, auch Sven und Roman hatten welche abbekommen.

"Ob das Sven morgen vor Verletzungen bewahrt?" fragte Marco.

"Lenas Armbänder haben bestimmt Zauberkräfte. Aber dann wird er bestimmt von Lars übertroffen - der läuft dann mit nem gebrochenem Bein auf."

"Setz den beiden keine dummen Gedanken in den Kopf", meinte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich glaub, das können wir gar nicht, die haben die dummen Gedanken schon zuerst."

"Stimmt, es sind die Benders."

"Man muss sie aber trotzdem lieb haben", meinte Marcel.

"Klar doch! Was würden wir denn auch ohne unseren Sven machen?"

"Kläglich verlieren", lachte Sven, der nähergetreten war und den letzten Satz gehört hatte.

"Vermutlich. Allerdings würde auch deutlich weniger Blut fließen", grinste Marco.

"Ach, das bisschen Blut... solange nichts abgerissen ist..."

"Da bin ich auch sehr dankbar für", sagte Mats trocken. "Herumliegende Körperteile sind nicht so wirklich mein Ding."

Sven lachte und zog sich scherzhaft am Arm. "Nee, hält noch."

"Gut, aber Lena hätte sonst Kleber dabei", bot Marcel hilfsbereit an.

"Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt", grinste Sven. "Und sie ist ja morgen auch im Stadion, da kann nichts schief gehen."

"Du wirst dich morgen zusammenreißen und nicht bluten oder dich sonst irgendwie schwer verletzen, ja?" bat Marcel. "Ich glaube nicht, dass meinem Krümel das gefallen würde..."

"Ok, für deinen Krümel reiß ich mich zusammen", versprach Sven und grinste ihn an.

"Das wollte ich hören", grinste Marcel zurück.

"Papa? Ich hab keine Armbänder mehr..."

Marcel lächelte Lena an und hob sie kurzerhand hoch. "Na dann... wollen wir hoch und du bastelst noch ne halbe Stunde und gehst dann ins Bett?"

"Ja, ich brauch noch eins für Neven und für den da hinten", deutete sie auf eine Gruppe von Spielern, "und für... noch ein paar andere."

"Dann los", sagte Mats. "Sag den Jungs noch gute Nacht."

Lena nickte und verabschiedete sich von einigen Spielern, dann nahm Mats sie kurzerhand auf den Arm, ließ sich noch einmal winken und trug sie dann raus.

Marcel folgte ihm, genauso wie Marco und Mario.

Die beiden wünschten Lena an der Zimmertür eine Gute Nacht und süße Träume, dann verzogen sie sich.

"Marco ist vielleicht neugierig", meinte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Er ist halt ein schlaues Kerlchen..."

Mats nickte und sah Lena an. "Na Kleine, soll ich dich wieder runter lassen?" fragte er grinsend.

"Nein, du kannst mich weiter tragen."

Mats lachte. "Aber wir sind gleich im Zimmer", warnte er sie vor.

"Dann trägst du mich da weiter"

"Na aber du wolltest doch weiter basteln, oder?"

"Ja, stimmt..."

Mats grinste und gab Lena einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann ließ er sie wieder runter. Marcel hatte inzwischen die Tür aufgeschlossen und Lena und Mats folgten ihm in ihr Zimmer.

Marcel suchte die Sachen zusammen, die Lena brauchen würde, und setzte sie an den Schreibtisch.

"Sollen wir dir noch einen Kakao bestellen?" fragte Mats.

"Bestellen? Geht das?", fragte Lena nach.

Marcel nickte. "In einem Hotel geht so was."

"Dann möchte ich einen Kakao."

"Für dich auch Marcel?" fragte Mats, während er nach dem Zimmertelefon griff.

"Ja, gern!"

Mats lächelte und bestellte dann eine große Kanne heiße Schokolade und drei Tassen.

Nach ein paar Minuten klopfte es, und eine junge Frau brachte den Kakao. "Wenn Sie noch einen Wunsch haben?"

"Danke", sagte Marcel. "Das war alles."

"Dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Abend."

"Ihnen auch", sagte Mats und schloss hinter der jungen Frau die Tür. Dann brachte er den Kakao auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln.

Marcel wünschte wirklich, sie hätten ein Sofa hier drinnen gehabt, dann hätte er jetzt direkt neben Mats sitzen können.  
So mussten sie zumindest warten bis Lena schlief, und sie sich aufs Bett kuscheln konnten. Aber auch da würden sie vorsichtig sein müssen.

Viel mehr als kuscheln und ein wenig küssen lag nicht drin.

Aber erstmal mussten sie Lena sowieso überreden, schlafen zu gehen. Im Moment bastelte sie noch, aber nach dem nächsten Armband, hatte Marcel beschlossen, würde sie aufhören müssen.

Mats sah auf die Uhr und streckte sich. "Ich glaube ich geh schon mal ins Bad, ehe die kleine Biene unser Bad in Beschlag nimmt."

Etwas überrascht sah Marcel ihn an - dafür war es eigentlich noch sehr früh.

"Wenn Lena nachher schläft, stören wir sie dann nicht so", sagte Mats leise zu ihm.

"Gute Idee", lächelte Marcel. Es war einfach schön, wie sehr Mats mit dachte.

Mats lächelte und strich Marcel sanft über den Arm, ehe er im Badezimmer verschwand. Auch diese kleine Berührung ließ es wieder in Marcel kribbeln.

Er lächelte ein wenig verträumt, dann sah er zu seiner Tochter, die noch immer eifrig am Basteln war. Er würde sie basteln lassen, bis Mats fertig war, dann konnte sie anschließend gleich ins Bett.

Und dann hatten Mats und er noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich, auch wenn sie natürlich leise sein mussten. Aber es musste ja nicht so werden wie am Vortag. Einfach nur zusammen liegen und wissen, dass er das durfte, dass er Mats lieben durfte, reichte ihm schon.

Er hörte, wie in diesem Moment die Badtür geöffnet wurde und Mats zurück ins Zimmer kam.

Marcel lächelte ihn an, dann wandte er sich Lena zu. "Komm, Krümel, guck mal, das Armband ist gerade fertig, kommst du dann mit ins Badezimmer?"

"Ich bin aber noch gar nicht müde", sagte Lena.

"Ich weiß, aber das wird morgen ein ganz aufregender Tag, da musst du fit sein." Er sah Mats an - wollte er noch einmal runter zu den anderen, oder würden sie auf dem Zimmer bleiben?

"Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit basteln!" sagte Lena.

"Du hast hier... sechs Armbänder, das reicht ganz genau. Dann bekommt jeder eins."

"Und guck mal, die arme Trixie ist schon ganz müde", sagte Mats und hob das Stofftier hoch.

"Die hat noch gar kein Armband!"

"Das kannst du ihr doch morgen basteln", sagte Marcel.

"Aber dann hat Trixie heute Nacht keins und ist traurig."

"Na gut, aber danach geht es ab ins Bett", sagte Marcel.

Lena lächelte ihn an, dann bastelte sie ein Armband für das Plüschpferd.

"Und für Mama", fiel ihr ein, als das Band fertig war.

"Das kannst du wirklich morgen machen", sagte Marcel bestimmt.

"Aber ich muss das jetzt machen." Marcel merkte schon, Lena würde jetzt wohl ewig diskutieren. "Nein, Mama will ein ganz neues Armband, das du morgen für sie machst", widersprach er.

"Komm Süße", sagte Mats. "Dein schickes rosa Papier ist doch auch schon fast alle. Wir besorgen dir morgen neues, damit du deiner Mama auch ein richtig schickes Armband machen kannst."

Gegen die beiden Männer hatte Lena keine Chance, jedenfalls im Moment nicht, das sah sie ein. "Na gut. Aber noch ganz viel vorlesen!"

"Keine Angst, wir lesen dir noch was vor", sagte Marcel sofort.

Lena nickte schon fast huldvoll. Sie hatte die beiden wirklich voll im Griff.

"Also, ab ins Bad mit dir Krümel."

"Ja, ja", murrte Lena und tappste ins Bad.


	47. Kniffel

"Sture kleine Biene", grinste Mats.

"Na, immerhin ist sie jetzt im..." ein Ruf unterbrach ihn: "Papa!".

"Ich komme", rief Marcel und lief ins Bad.

"Papa, die Badewanne hier... die hat einen tollen Wasserhahn! Und das Waschbecken auch! Und guck mal, da, da ist Seife, ganz klein. Das ist Kinderseife!"

Marcel lachte. "Ja ist schick, oder?"

"Ja, das ist soo toll!"

"Wenn deine Mama wieder gesund ist, dann machen wir mal zusammen Urlaub in einem richtig schönen Hotel am Meer."

"Wir zusammen? Wie Emma und Paula? Mit Mama und Papa?", fragte Lena ungläubig nach.

Marcel nickte. "Und vielleicht können wir ja Mats fragen, ob er Lust hat mitzukommen."

"Zwei Papas und eine Mama?"

Marcel sah Lena überrascht an. Sie musste Mats wirklich unglaublich gern haben, wenn sie schon über zwei Papas sprach. "Ja... ja, irgendwie schon... Würde dir das gefallen Krümel?"

"Ja!", freute sich Lena. "Dann muss Mama ganz schnell gesund werden!"

"Wird sie", sagte Marcel. "Und jetzt Krümelchen, schön waschen und Zähne putzen."

"Ja, Papa", nickte Lena und machte sich fertig.

Fertig umgezogen krabbelte Lena wenig später in ihr Bett. "So kleine Biene, was möchtest du denn vorgelesen bekommen?" fragte Mats.

"Das neue Conny-Buch!"

"Conny?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, das ist das dicke Buch. Mit Conny. Ein gelbes Buch."

Grinsend zog Marcel das Buch hervor und reichte es Mats. "Das hier ist Conny."

"Ah", nickte Mats und sah sich die nette Zeichnung eines Mädchens im rot-weißen Ringelpullover an. "Und das soll ich dir vorlesen?"

Lena nickte heftig.

"Na, dann komm, Krümel - dein Papa macht sich inzwischen auch schon fertig, dann stören wir dich nachher nicht."

Marcel nickte. Das war tatsächlich eine gute Idee.

Als er wenig später aus dem Bad kam, lag Lena schon ganz schläfrig im Bett, und ihr fielen immer wieder die Augen zu.  
Mats las ihr mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme vor und strich ihr dabei immer wieder über sanft über den Arm. Schließlich war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Leise klappte Mats das Buch zu und legte es zur Seite.

"Du bist toll - Papa", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Du bist hier der Papa", sagte Mats und stand auf um auf Marcel zuzugehen.

"Du auch", lächelte Marcel ihn an. "Meinte Lena eben. Zwei Papas."

Mats riss die Augen und sah zurück zu Lena. "Das... wow..."

"Sie hat eine Mama und zwei Papas, hat sie festgestellt."

Mats trat noch näher und zog Marcel an sich. "Wow", flüsterte er erneut.

"Ja, ist es", lächelte Marcel.

Mats schloss die Augen und drückte Marcel eng an sich.

"Du bist ihr einfach sehr wichtig, Mats", wisperte Marcel.

"Sie mir auch. Genau wie du mir wichtig bist."

"Die fast perfekte kleine Familie?", fragte Marcel mit einem Grinsen.

"Für mich ist sie so perfekt", meinte Mats.

Marcel sah ihn zugegebenermaßen überrascht an. "Ja, sie ist perfekt", wisperte er dann.

Mats lächelte. "Krieg ich jetzt endlich meinen Kuss auf den ich den ganzen verdammten Tag schon warte?"

Ansatzlos bewegte sich Marcel auf ihn zu und küsste ihn - vorsichtig erst, dann umso leidenschaftlicher.

Mats keuchte auf und erwiderte den Kuss sofort hungrig. Er schmiegte sich eng an Marcel und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt.

Ihnen war beiden klar, dass heute nicht viel mehr als Küssen drin war, aber das konnten sie zumindest ausgiebig genießen.

Und sie genossen jede Berührung, jeden Kuss, jedes leise Seufzen.

"Wollen wir uns hinlegen?" wisperte Mats irgendwann.

Marcel nickte leicht und drängte Mats in Richtung Bett.

Mats lachte leise und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Marcel legte sich gleich dicht neben ihn.

"Die Betten sind doch gar nicht eng für zwei", grinste Mats mit einem Zwinkern. "Passt perfekt."

"Sehr perfekt", lächelte Marcel und umarmte Mats fest.

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass Marco was ahnt", flüsterte Mats.

"Meinst du?"

"Er ist schon ziemlich... nachdrücklich mit seinen Fragen."

"Ja, jetzt, wo du es sagst... es waren ziemlich gezielte Fragen dabei."

"Marco ist ein schlaues Kerlchen, der merkt so was. Vermutlich auch, weil er selbst grad so frisch verknallt ist."

"Klar, da merkt man es eher. Sollen wir es ihm verraten?"

"Ich würde es am liebsten der ganzen Welt erzählen", sagte Mats. "Aber das geht leider nicht... aber unseren Freunden sollten wir es erzählen, oder?"

Marcel nickte leicht. "Ja, das sollten wir. Morgen?"

"Heute lass ich dich nicht mehr aus dem Bett, also ja, morgen", grinste Mats.

"Bin ich mit einverstanden", lächelte Marcel ihn an. In diesem Moment klopfte es vorsichtig an der Tür.

"Manno... mein Plan!" brummte Mats. "Du bleibst liegen und merkst dir, was du vorhattest, ich geh zur Tür", sagte er zu Marcel und stand auf.

"Soll ich schon mal... anfangen?", fragte Marcel mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

"Wehe!"

Marcel lachte und beobachtete, wie Mats zur Tür ging und sie öffnete. "Oh... hey, ihr beiden..."

Neugierig setzte sich Marcel auf und spähte an Mats vorbei, um zu sehen, wer davor stand. Er hörte seinen Freund noch einmal seufzen, dann trat er zur Seite. "Kommt rein..."

"Oh hey", sagte Marcel, als Mario und Marco ins Zimmer kamen.

 

"Ihr hängt hier so einsam rum wegen Lena... Wir haben Würfel dabei. Lust auf ne Runde Kniffeln?"

Mats sah ein wenig leidend zu Marcel, dessen Augen beim Wort "Kniffel" aber sofort aufgeleuchtet hatten. "Klar, warum nicht", sagte Mats deshalb nur.

"Schön", lächelte Marco ihn an. "Wollen wir uns alle aufs Bett setzen? Ist... gemütlicher."

Marcel nickte und rutschte zur Seite, damit Mats platz hatte. Mario und Marco nahmen das andere Bett in Beschlag.

"Also, Würfel... Block... Stift - alles da. Wer fängt an?"

"Der Jüngste darf anfangen", grinste Mats und sah Mario. "Los Pummelfee, dein Einsatz."

"Pah", machte Mario und griff nach dem Würfelbecher.

"Meine Pummelfee", sagte Marco und sah Mario verliebt an.

Marcel lachte leise, als er diesen Blick bemerkte. "Dann kann deine geliebte Pummelfee mal würfeln?"

"Irgendwann werde ich mich ganz furchtbar an Owo rächen", brummte Mario, begann aber grinsend den Becher zu schütteln. Er schaffte mit dem dritten Wurf eine kleine Straße und schob den Becher dann an Mats weiter.

Auch Mats würfelte, allerdings hatte er Mühe überhaupt drei passende Würfel zu kriegen und landete schließlich bei drei mickrigen Zweien.

Die nächsten Runden relativierte sich das Würfelglück, bis auf Marcel, der schon bald seinen zweiten Kniffel geschafft hatte.

"Ey das ist doch nicht mehr normal", sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd. "Was versprichst du deinen Würfel, damit die machen was du willst?"

"Meinst du, ich verrate dir mein Geheimnis?", fragte Marcel nach und grinste breit.

"Ja, weil du so ein netter Kerl bist und wir Teamkollegen sind, verrätst du es mir."

"Man muss einfach ganz einfühlsam sein", meinte Marcel mit einem Grinsen.

"Also stell dir vor, die Würfel wären Mario", grinste Mats.

"Und wen stellst du dir vor, Marcel?", fragte Marco ganz direkt.

"Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt", lachte Marcel.

"Na komm, mir kannst du es doch verraten", bat Marco.

"Du bist schon ne extrem neugierige Nase", meinte Marcel schmunzelnd.

"Ja, das sagt meine Mutter auch immer. Also?"

"Und hat deine Mutter dir nie gesagt, dass das unhöflich ist?" grinste Marcel. Mats und er hatten zwar beschlossen Marco und Mario einzuweihen, aber es machte ihm einfach Spaß, Marco ein bisschen auf die Folter zu spannen.

"Ja, klar, aber wenn man nur höflich ist, erfährt man ja nichts!"

Mats lachte leise. "Da hat Marco nicht ganz unrecht."

"Dann könnt ihr auch mal meine Neugier stillen!"

"Ach plötzlich wir beide?" fragte Mats nach.

"Na, wenn Marcel nicht antwortet, dann vielleicht du?"

"Sagt mal, hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" fragte Mario und sah zwischen den dreien hin und her.

"Na, das will ich ja von den beiden hören!"

Mats sah zu Marcel. "Wollen wir es ihm sagen, ehe der Arme noch vor Neugier platzt?"

"Also gibt’s doch was zu sagen!"

"Als ob du das nicht längst ahnen würdest", schnaubte Mats.

"Dann... liege ich richtig?", fragte Marco nun doch ein wenig überrascht.

Mats nickte leicht.

"Das... wow!", machte Marco.

"Hey Jungs, ich versteh nur Bahnhof. Was ist wow?" fragte Mario und stupste seinen Freund an.

"Sperr doch mal die Augen auf, Pummelfee", meinte Mats nur, doch Mario verstand noch immer nicht.

Marcel grinste breit, dann griff er nach Mats Hand.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis Mario das tatsächlich begriff. "Ihr...?!?"

"Seit gestern", nickte Mats mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Seit gestern? Oh, das... wow!", macht Marco. "Ich hatte gemeint, dass da schon länger was läuft."

"Mhm... Marcel war bis vor kurzem in ner Beziehung und dann kam das alles mit Lena...", sagte Mats nur.

"Aber Lena mag euch beide, oder?", fragte Marco nach und sah zu dem Mädchen, das tief und fest schlief.

"Ja, es ging auch nicht um Lena, sondern um die ganzen Veränderungen", erklärte Mats. "Ich wollte... Marcel nicht überrollen."

"Also musste ich dafür... arbeiten, dass das was mit uns wird", grinste Marcel.

"Deiner ist also auch so stur", grinste Marco Marcel an.

Der seufzte gespielt. "Oh ja, das ist er. Ist ja nicht so, dass er mich nicht wollte, oder ich ihn nicht, aber trotzdem wollte er nicht!"

"Hey, ein bisschen komplizierter war das schon", sagte Mats.

"Ja, schon klar, weil ich zu lange mit Dennis zusammen gewesen war."

"Nein, also... ja, irgendwie... Ich wollte mir aber vor allem sicher sein, dass du wirklich mich willst", murmelte Mats.

"Wie könnte ich dich nicht wollen?", fragte Marcel ihn verliebt.

"Ihr seid ja genauso schlimm wie wir", bemerkte Marco grinsend.

"Mindestens", lachte Mats tief - und wohl ein wenig zu laut, denn Lena rührte sich jetzt.

Sofort verstummten die vier und hofften, dass Lena einfach weiter schlief. Sie drehte sich kurz um, machte irgendwelche Geräusche und war dann wieder leise.

"Na sie hat offenbar nen tiefen Schlaf, wie ihr Papa", grinste Mats.

"Zumindest schnarchst sie nicht", murmelte Mario, der sich mit Marcel auch schon mal das Zimmer geteilt hatte.

"Ich schnarche nicht", kam sofort der Protest von Marcel.

"Nein, oder nur... selten. Und dann ganz leise", grinste Mario.

"Das wäre eigentlich dein Einsatz, mich zu verteidigen", raunte Marcel Mats zu.

"Marcel schnarcht nicht", brachte Mats alles andere als überzeugen raus, etwa so überzeugend wie die Laiendarsteller bei den ominösen Gerichtsshows.

Marcel sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Das hat jetzt auch jeder hier im Raum geglaubt..."

"Lena glaubt mir das bestimmt."

"Hat Lena noch nicht mitbekommen, wie dolle ihr Papa schnarcht?" fragte Mario grinsend.

"Wie soll sie das mitkriegen, ich schnarche ja nicht!"

"Nur ganz leise", murmelte Mats.

Marcel drehte ihm die kalte Schulter zu. "Ich schnarche nicht - ich müsste es ja am besten wissen!"

Mats grinste und schlang seine Arme um Marcel. "Ich höre dir gern beim Schnarchen zu", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

"Schlimmer", hörte er Mario flüstern. "Die sind schlimmer als wir."

"Ja, kaum zu glauben", wisperte Marco.

Dann zog er Mario ein wenig an sich um ihn leicht zu küssen.

"Jungs, wollen wir nun noch ein bisschen Kniffeln? Die Plätze hinter Marcel sind ja noch nicht vergeben", lachte Mats leise.

"Pah, ihr kuschelt ein bisschen, und wir verdrängen Marcel da vorn!", behauptete Mario und griff nach dem Würfelbecher.

"Ich kann euch auch besiegen, während ich mit Mats kuschel", behauptete Marcel.

"Na, dann beweis es", lachte Mario und würfelte. Eine große Straße, auf Anhieb!

"Oller Angeber", grinste Mats, der noch keine einzige Straße gewürfelt hatte.

"Wir müssen deinen Kuschelkerl da doch irgendwie noch einholen", meinte Mario und schob den Becher weiter.

"Ja, aber ich wollte ihn einholen. Dann bleibt der Sieg sozusagen in der Familie", meinte Mats und würfelte.

"Nein, du lenkst ihn ab", meinte Marco und beobachtete, wie Mats immerhin drei Fünfen für den Dreierpasch erwürfelte.

"Jungs es tut mir leid, euch das zu sagen, aber ihr habt gegen mich einfach keine Chance", sagte Marcel.

"Nee, das geht nicht. Hast ja jetzt auch Glück in der Liebe!", meinte Mario, realisierte dann aber, dass er mit dieser Argumentation ebenso wenig Chancen hatte.

"Also gewinnt keiner?" fragte Mats nach.

"Ähm... ja, so ungefähr", murmelte Mario.

"Das ist doch mal ein Plan. Den darfst du aber nicht Jürgen erzählen", grinste Marcel.

"Na, da sind ja noch andere in der Mannschaft. Und da zählt dann einfach, welche Mannschaft jetzt mehr... glücklich verliebte hat."

Mats grinste. "Und wie kriegen wir das raus?"

"Wir sehen einfach, wer gewinnt", lachte Marco.

"Würfel du mal lieber, und überlass das planen wem anders", meinte Mats zwinkernd.

"Okay", nickte Marco, würfelte - und konnte am Ende nur vier Einsen eintragen.

"Ok, sieht so aus als würden sich Mats und Marco um den letzten Platz kloppen", meinte Mario.

Marcel lachte leise. "Mich könnt ihr eh nicht mehr einholen." Und damit behielt er reicht, er gewann haushoch vor Mario, Mats und Marco.


	48. Teamwork

"Das nächste Mal pokern wir, da bin ich besser", sagte Marco entschlossen.

"Nee, Kniffel ist schon ganz ok", grinste Marcel.

"Ja, weil du da immer gewinnst."

"Nein, weil das voll Spaß macht!"

"Pokern macht auch Spaß!"

"Och nee, Pokern?", fragte Marcel nicht besonders überzeugt.

Mats lehnte sich zu ihm. "Wie wär’s mit Strippoker?"

"Ähm... nur, wenn wir alleine sind."

"Marcel, so schüchtern?" fragte Marco grinsend.

"Nein, aber wenn du Mats so anseht wie Mario...?"

"Wieso sollte ich Mats so ansehen wie Mario? Ich will nichts von Mats."

"Na, das ist ja sehr beruhigend. Aber außerdem will ich nicht sehen, wie ihr beiden..."

"Na vielleicht könntet ihr aber noch was lernen", grinste Marco, woraufhin Mario tief rot wurde.

Mats lachte leise. "Steht dir, Pummelfee!"

"Blödmann", nuschelte Mario.

"Also möchtest du auch lieber nicht pokern?"

Mario schüttelte sofort heftig den Kopf.

"Na, da steht’s dann zwei gegen zwei, dann also nicht."

"Ach wir finden schon was nettes", meinte Mats.

"Ich find Kniffel ja ganz nett", lachte Marcel.

Mario grinste und lehnte sich dabei an Marco. "Das hast du schon mal gesagt."

"Ja, und bis jetzt ist es der einzige gute Vorschlag."

"Wie wär’s mit Mau-Mau?"

"Mau-Mau ist gut", nickte Mats.

"Damit könnte ich mich anfreunden", sagte Marco. Er legte einen Arm um Marios Schulter und zog ihn eng an sich.

"Marcel?"

"Na gut", gab sich Marcel geschlagen. "Mau-Mau ist ganz ok."

"Okay, zufälligerweise haben wir auch die Karten dabei", grinste Marco und zog das Päckchen heraus

"Was habt ihr noch alles mitgebracht?" fragte Mats lachend.

"Ein ganz kleines Mensch-Ärger-dich-nicht. Und einen Block für Schiffe-Versenken."

"Ihr steckt voller Überraschungen", sagte Marcel.

"Findest du?"

"Ja, find ich."

"Dann werden wir euch weiter überraschen!"

"Wenn ihr weiter so eng zusammen sitzt, dann könnt ihr euch gegenseitig in die Karten gucken", bemerkte Mats zwinkernd.

"Und? Könnt ihr doch auch."

"Also Teamwork", grinste Marcel.

"Ja, gute Idee - dann wird das noch mal spannender", grinste Mario und begann die Karten zu mischen.

"Und wir können nebenbei ein bisschen kuscheln", wisperte Mats Marcel ins Ohr.

"Hmm - gute Idee", lächelte der.

Mats schob sich noch enger an ihn. "Ich finds schön, dass wir es den beiden gesagt haben", flüsterte er.

"Hm, ich auch", nickte Marcel und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Er spürte, wie Mats ihm einen Kuss aufs Ohr gab, dann begann Mario die Karten zu verteilen. Marcel nahm seine Karten auf, sortierte sie kurz und sah dann in Mats' Karten.

"Die machen wir fertig", meinte Mats zuversichtlich.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Zusammen schaffen wir es!"

"Das denkt aber auch nur ihr", sagte Marco. "Wir gewinnen."

"Das wollen wir mal sehen. Legst du die erste Karte hin?"

Marco nickte und legte nach einem Moment des Überlegens seine erste Karte.

Mats sah in Marcels Karten, dort war eine Sieben, also konnte er seine eigene Sieben gut loswerden.

Schon bald war ein munteres Spiel im Gang. Sie hatten viel Spaß an der Zusammenarbeit, dachten sich nach und nach weitere Regeln aus und spielten bis es kurz nach elf war.

"So, langsam muss meine kleine Pummelfee glaub ich ins Bett", sagte Marco grinsend.

"Ich glaub viel eher, dass du ins Bett musst, Woody!"

"Ja, mit dir mein Schatz."

Mario lachte leise. "Klingt nach einem guten Plan!"

"Ich hab nur gute Pläne."

"Nicht diskutieren - haut schon ab!"

Marco und Mario lachten und packten die Karten und Kniffelsachen ein. "Also bis morgen ihr zwei."

"Ja, bis morgen - und viel Spaß", wünschte Mats.

Grinsend verließen Mario und Marco das Zimmer.

"Und wir beide?"

"Kuscheln uns unter die Decke", schlug Mats vor.

"Das klingt sehr gut", lächelte Marcel und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Und dann... könnten wir noch bisschen knutschen, ehe wir schlafen", überlegte Mats weiter.

"Auch das klingt... verdammt gut", lächelte Marcel und begann kurzerhand damit.

Mats brummte zustimmend und erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Ohne sich voneinander zu lösen schoben sie die Bettdecke zur Seite und kuschelten sich darunter.  
Mit einer Hand tastete Mats zum Nachttisch und schaltete das Licht aus. Knutschen konnte man schließlich ganz prima im Dunkeln.

Und das taten sie dann auch ausgiebig.

Irgendwann wurden ihre Küsse träger und schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander. "Schlaf gut", wisperte Mats.

"Du auch", wünsche Marcel und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Eng aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie ein.

***

Lautes Klopfen an die Zimmertür weckte sie am nächsten Morgen - sie und Lena, die sofort nach ihrem Papa rief.

"Ich bin da Lena", rief Marcel noch halb im Schlaf.

"Papa, Papa!" Lena schien aus dem Tiefschlaf aufgeschreckt und wusste wohl gar nicht, was los war.

Marcel stolperte aus dem Bett und zu ihr, während Mats zur Tür schlurfte.

"Lena, Krümel, es ist alles in Ordnung", erklärte er ihr leise und zog sie in seine Arme.

Lena klammerte sich an ihn und beruhigte sich nur langsam.

"Krümelchen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin hier und passe auf dich auf."

Lena zog die Nase hoch und ihr Schluchzen verebbte.

"Wieder ok?", fragte Marcel sie leise.

Lena nickte leicht.

"Schön. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ich glaub schon", nickte sie.

"Bist ne Süße, Krümel", lächelte Marcel. "Wollen wir dann aufstehen?"

"Fahren wir dann zu Mama?" fragte sie.

"Ich glaub, das schaffen wir nicht. Du kannst Mama aber anrufen."

"Jetzt gleich?"

Marcel sah auf die Uhr. "Ja, wenn du magst, dann jetzt."

"Ja will ich", sagte Lena sofort.

"Okay, dann bleib mal im Bett eingekuschelt, ich hol schnell mein Handy."

Lena zog Trixie an sich und wartete, während Marcel sein Handy suchte.

Als er es in der Hand hielt, setzte er sich gleich auf ihre Bettkante und wählte. Hoffentlich ging es Melanie gut und sie konnte sich ein bisschen mit Lena unterhalten.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich Melanie meldete. "Marcel, hallo. Ist alles ok?"

"Hallo Melanie, ja ist alles ok. Lena hat nur Sehnsucht nach dir. Wie geht’s dir?"

"Geht so, aber um mit ihr zu telefonieren reicht es immer."

"Das ist gut. Ich geb sie dir, ok?"

"Ja. Tschüß, Marcel, und ein schönes Spiel heute. Verletz dich nicht, ja?"

"Keine Angst, das mach ich bestimmt nicht, wenn mein Krümel im Stadion ist", grinste Marcel und gab das Handy dann an Lena weiter.

"Mama? Hallo Mama", härte Marcel Lena an, wie erleichtert war.

Er stand auf und sah zu Mats. "Wer war denn eigentlich an der Tür?" fragte er.

"Marco. Wollte uns wecken."

"Nett von ihm", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Also, machst du dich schnell fertig, oder soll ich zuerst?"

"Lena telefoniert noch, da mach ich schnell", sagte Marcel.

"Okay, dann setz ich mich hier zu ihr", beschloss Mats und nahm kurz darauf Marcels Platz ein.

Marcel lächelte dankbar und verschwand dann im Bad. Als er wieder herauskam, hatte Lena gerade aufgelegt, und er nahm seine Tochter kurzerhand noch einmal mit ins Bad

"Und was hat Mama erzählt?" fragte er, während Lena sich fertig machte.

"Sie ist heute Gesunder als gestern. Und sie freut sich, wenn ich sie morgen besuchen komme."

"Das glaub ich", sagte Marcel.

"Und ich freu mich auch darauf."

"Tut mir leid, dass wir heute nicht mehr hin können, Krümel."

"Ich will nachher noch mal mit Mama telefonieren."

"Klar, das ist kein Problem. So bist du fertig Krümel? Mats muss sich auch noch fertig machen und dann müssen wir runter zum Frühstück."

"Ja, ich bin fertig. Und ich will das Trikot anziehen."

Marcel lachte. "Ok. Dann aber wieder schön vorsichtig essen, damit es sauer bleibt für das Spiel nachher."

"Ja, ich bin ganz vorsichtig", versprach Lena.

"Dann raus mit dir Krümel", scheuchte Marcel sie aus dem Bad.

Während sie sich anzogen machte sich Mats fertig, dann gingen sie zusammen runter in den Frühstücksraum.  
Wie beim Abendessen teilten sie sich den Tisch wieder mit Mario und Marco. Sie waren ganz froh darüber, denn Lena schien wenigstens so ein Hauch von Regelmäßigkeit gut zu tun.

Und Mario und Marco gingen toll mit Lena um.

"Wenn du magst, kannst du mal mit meinem Bruder spielen, wenn wir Training haben", schlug Mario ihr gerade vor. "Felix ist zwar schon vierzehn, aber der bringt dir bestimmt gerne ein paar Fußballtricks bei. Dann kannst du den Papa beeindrucken."

Marcel grinste. "Das hört sich doch gut an, oder Krümel?"

Lena nickte vorsichtig.

"Keine Angst, Felix ist ganz nett", sagte Mats.

"Kennst du ihn?"

Mats nickte. "Und Marios älteren Bruder Fabian kenn ich auch."

"Mario hat zwei Brüder?"

"Ja hat er. Fabian spielt auch Fußball, in Bochum."

"Die spielen ja alle Fußball. Spielt dein Bruder auch Fußball, Papa?"

"Ja, in Magdeburg", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Spielst du auch gegen ihn?"

"Nein, Martin spielt in einer anderen Liga", sagte Marcel. "Wir kicken nur mal zum Spaß gegeneinander."

"Darf ich da mit... mit kicken?"

"Aber klar. Ich wollte Martin sowieso mal anrufen, damit er uns mal besuchen kommt und dann können wir zusammen kicken."

"Ok", nickte Lena und biss wieder in ihr Nutellabrötchen.

"Aber erst kleb ich dich wieder zusammen, nachdem Martin mit dir fertig ist", murmelte Mats Marcel zu. "Ich dachte, du hättest inzwischen mal mit ihm telefoniert..."

"Nee... noch nicht zu gekommen." Und irgendwie auch Angst davor gehabt.

"Das machst du heute", sagte Mats. "Es wird nicht besser, wenn du das weiter vor dir her schiebst."

"Und du flickst mich vor dem Spiel noch zusammen? Nee, das mach ich später..." Irgendwann... vielleicht.

"Marcel", sagte Mats und griff unter dem Tisch kurz nach seiner Hand. "Es wird wirklich nicht besser, wenn du das Problem immer wieder vertagst. Wenn du es nicht vor dem Spiel machen willst, ok, aber heute Abend rufst du ihn an. Bitte."

"Mal sehn...", murmelte Marcel.

"Sturkopf! Martin liebt dich und er wird Lena lieben."

"Lass uns über etwas anderes reden", bat Marcel nur. Er kannte seinen Bruder gut genug - und wollte ihn nun mal nicht anrufen. Außerdem könnte er sich ja genauso melden!

Mats verdrehte die Augen, aber er kannte Marcel gut genug um nicht länger zu bohren. Sein Freund hatte einfach einen ziemlichen Dickkopf, wie er immer wieder bemerkte. Er würde einfach heute Abend noch mal in Ruhe mit ihm reden.

"Jungs? Seid ihr soweit?", rief in diesem Moment ihr Trainer.

"Wann holt Tina Lena eigentlich ab?" fragte Mats.

"Nach dem Mittagessen. Wir müssen sehen, ob der Krümel jetzt mit kommt, oder brav im Zimmer bleibt und weiter bastelt."

"Ich will mit kommen!" rief Lena sofort.

"Fragst du Jürgen?", schlug Marcel vor und grinste leicht. Seiner Tochter würde Kloppo es sicher nicht abschlagen - und er musste sich keine Gedanken machen, wie er Lena die nächsten Stunden unterbringen oder beschäftigen konnte.

Lena nickte und stand auf um sofort zu Jürgen zu laufen.

Marcel und Mats beobachteten aus der Entfernung, wie sie mit dem Trainer sprach, ihn anlächelte - und schließlich ein Nicken erntete.

"Lena hat Jürgen ja so was von im Griff", sagte Marco bewundernd.

"Ja... uns aber leider auch", seufzte Mats.

"Oh ja", sagte Marcel. "Aber ganz fest."

Mario lachte. "Ist doch gut - sie muss sich halt... durchsetzen.

"Keine Angst, das tut sie."

"Dann ist ja gut. Ich mein, sie muss schließlich gegen zwei Männer ankommen."

Mats schnaubte. "Guck sie dir an. Sie wickelt uns Männer schon gut um den kleinen Finger."

Lena verabschiedete sich gerade von Jürgen und ging nun zum nächsten Spieler, um ihre letzten Armbänder loszuwerden.

"Oh ja, sie hat uns alle im Griff", lachte Marco. "Und ihrem Trikot sieht sie wirklich sehr süß aus."

"Ja, das ist von Kelly. Er meinte, Lena müsste richtig ausgestattet sein, wenn sie uns heute zuguckt."

"Hat Lena eigentlich schon Emma kennengelernt?"

"Nein, jetzt, wo du es sagst! Mensch, wir sind so dumm, da riskieren wir Augenkrebs wegen ihrem pinken Plüschpferd, dabei hätten wir Emma mitnehmen können!"

"Das stimmt", sagte Mats. "Wir müssen Lena eine Emma besorgen."

"Machen wir nach dem anschwitzen, ja?"

"Ja gute...", bevor Mats seinen Satz beenden konnte, piepste etwas in seiner Hosentasche. "Scheiße, Handy vergessen auszumachen", fluchte er.

"Verschwinde schnell, dann merkt ers nicht", scheuchte Marcel ihn aus dem Raum.

Mats sah aufs Display. "Ist Benni, aber ich beeil mich", sagte er und stahl sich schnell aus dem Speisesaal.

Anscheinend war Jürgen noch immer mit Lena beschäftigt, die er jetzt von einem Spieler zum anderen begleitete, so dass er das Handyklingeln nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Weiß Benni von euch?" fragte Mario und stahl sich dabei eine Mandarinenspalte von Marcos Teller.

Marcel überlegte, vermutlich schon, aber das wusste er ja offiziell nicht. "Keine Ahnung, könnte ich mir aber schon vorstellen", war seine ehrliche Antwort.

"Wär ja auch nicht schlimm, oder? Ich mein, Benni wusste doch auch von dir und Dennis und... ich nehm an, wenn jemand von Mats wusste, dann Benni."

"Ja, er wusste bestimmt schon, als Mats sich in mich..."

"Und Lena? Habt ihr schon mit ihr darüber geredet?" fragte Marco neugierig.

"Ähm - nein, auch nicht. Ich mein... ist doch noch ganz... frisch."

Mario grinste breit. "Du wirst ja schon wieder ganz rot Marcel."

"Gar nicht", protestierte Marcel sofort, obwohl er die heißen Wangen selbst fühlte.

Marco lachte, dann lehnte er sich zu Mario. "Aber Marcel sieht längst nicht so heiß wie du aus, wenn du rot wirst", wisperte er seinem Freund zu.

Die paar Worte brauchten natürlich auch Mario dazu knallrot zu werden.

"Guck mal Papa, ich hab alle Bänder verteilt", hörten sie in diesem Moment Lenas fröhliche Stimme.

"Ja, toll, Krümel", lobte Marcel, der froh über die Ablenkung war.

"Wo ist denn Mats?" fragte sie.

"Der ist schon mal rausgegangen.“

Lena nickte und setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Marcel. "Jürgen hat gesagt, wir gehen nachher spazieren."

"Ja, genau, und da kommst du mit, oder?"

"Ja und alle anderen kommen auch mit", sagte Lena. "Mario und Marco und Kevin und Mitch und Kelly..."

"Kommen Bastis Kinder auch mit?"

"Nein, nur ich", sagte Lena.

Marcel lächelte, dann würden die Jungs sich alle um sie kümmern - und sie nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen.

"So Männer, wir treffen uns in 15 Minuten in der Lobby!" rief Jürgen in diesem Moment.

"Okay", nickte einige der Jungs, dann standen die meisten auf.

"Was meinst du Krümel, wollen wir mal Mats suchen?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja!" Lena griff sofort seine Hand.

"Bis gleich", sagte Marcel zu Mario und Marco und stand auf. Mit Lena an der Hand machte er sich auf die Suche nach Mats.


	49. Spaziergang

Mats stand ein wenig verdeckt von einer Grünpflanze in der Lobby und telefonierte immer noch. "Ja... ja, mach ich. Ich muss jetzt auch schluss machen. Und du hast doch auch noch was vor, oder?" fragte Mats lachend, als Marcel und Lena auf ihn zu kamen.  
"Ja, genau, wünsch ich dir auch. Also bis später - schönes Spiel!", verabschiedete sich Mats nun.

"Na wie geht’s unserem Lieblingsschalker?" fragte Marcel.

"Gut - freut sich auf das Spiel. Und ist ganz zuversichtlich, dass sie gewinnen."

Marcel schnaubte. "Tut mir ja leid, aber mir wär’s lieber, wenn sie verlieren und wir sie mal wieder überholen."

"Aber dann ist Benni wieder so geknickt... reicht, wenn sie zwei Mal im Jahr verlieren, gegen uns."

"Und was machen wir, wenn Schalke dann plötzlich Meister wird? Stell dir bitte mal Kevins Reaktion darauf vor."

"Na, wenn sie zweimal verlieren, gegen uns... dann können wir es doch auch noch schaffen."

Marcel grinste. "Stimmt. Und... und sonst?"

"Er..." Etwas unsicher sah Mats ihn an. "Er freut sich für uns", erklärte er dann leise.

"Ist ok", sagte Marcel und legte Mats kurz eine Hand auf den Arm. "Es ist Benni und ich weiß, wie wichtig er dir ist."

"Oh ja, das ist er. Er wusste es ja auch schon lange. Also, dass ich dich... mag."

"Wenns ein bisschen ruhiger geworden ist, dann kommt Benni mal, ja? Dann kann er Lena kennenlernen", sagte Marcel.

"Ich glaub, die beiden werden sich gut verstehen. Benni weiß, wie gern ich Kinder hab..."

"Lena scheint sich mit Fußballern grundsätzlich gut zu verstehen", sagte Marcel grinsend und deutete zur Seite, wo Lena bei Kuba stand der ihr offenbar grade einen Trick mit einer Papierserviette zeigte.

"Man muss sie einfach liebhaben."

"Ich bin froh, dass alle so lieb zu ihr sind. Das erleichtert doch vieles", sagte Marcel.

"Es macht es vor allem für sie einfacher", war Mats überzeugt. "Sie wird von allen hier gemocht, dann fühlt sie sich nicht so rumgereicht"

"Ja, das stimmt." Marcel lächelte Mats an. "Und immerhin hat sie heute Nacht in ihrem Bett geschlafen und ist offenbar nicht aufgewacht."

"Vielleicht, weil sie uns gehört hat. Und gemerkt hat, dass sie nicht alleine ist. Aber sie sollte zu Hause dann doch wieder in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen..."

"Oh ja", sagte Marcel sofort.

Mats lachte leise. "Dann ist das abgemacht."

Marcel grinste und zwinkerte Mats zu. "Jürgen kommt schon", sagte er dann.

Marcel sah zu Lena. "Mist, sie hat noch keine Jacke an!", rief er und rannte hoch zu ihrem Zimmer.

Mats schnappte sich inzwischen schon mal Lenas Hand, damit Marcel sie nicht lange suchen musste.  
"Papa holt dir schnell deine Jacke, dann gehen wir los."

"Aber es ist doch gar nicht kalt", sagte Lena.

"Aber wenn wir rausgehen, dann müssen wir alle eine Jacke..." Hoffentlich dachte Marcel daran, auch ihm Jacke und Schal mitzubringen.

"Du hast aber auch keine Jacke an", sagte Lena wie auf Kommando.

"Papa bringt mir hoffentlich meine auch mit."

"Ist dir denn kalt?"

"Draußen ist es kalt. Und da müssen wir uns alle anziehen."

"Ja, sonst werden wir krank", fügte Marcel etwas abgehetzt hinzu. "Hier Krümel, einmal Jacke, Mütze und Schal für dich und einmal das gleiche für Mats."

"Du bist toll!", strahlte Mats ihn an und zog die Sachen schnell über.

"Ich will doch nicht, dass ihr beiden friert", lächelte Marcel und half Lena dann schnell beim anziehen.

Lena nicke und zog die schwarz-gelbe Bommelmütze bis über die Augen. Sofort kam Kevin zu ihnen. "Das ist eine tolle Mütze, Kleine", lobte er und sah sie sich genau an. "So was tolles haben sie bei uns im Fanshop?"

"Ja, die ist total cool, oder?" fragte Mats begeistert.

"Oh ja, die muss ich für Lenny besorgen!", nahm sich Kevin sofort vor.

Marcel grinste. "Da wird sich Lenny bestimmt freuen."

"Ich hab auch einen tollen Schal", strahlte Lena ihn an und riss ihn sich wieder vom Hals.

"Super", sagte Kevin. "Aber um deinen Hals sieht er noch besser aus. Außerdem ist es schei... ziemlich kalt draußen." Er kniete sich hin und schlang Lena den Schal geübt wieder um den Hals. Offenbar machte er das häufiger bei Lenny.

Marcel lächelte leicht, auch, wenn man das von Kevin nicht unbedingt erwartete, konnte er wirklich gut mit Kindern umgehen - und er mochte sie. Mochte auch Lena sehr.

"So, jetzt bist du wieder ne richtig hübsche kleine Biene", meinte Kevin und zwinkerte Lena zu. "Und ich glaube, Jürgen will langsam auch los."

"Ja... Du kommst auch mit?", fragte Lena Kevin und sah ihn dann genau an. "Aber du hast keine Mütze auf."

Kevin grinste und zog eine Mütze aus seiner Jackentasche. "Noch nicht auf, aber immer griffbereit."

"Dann ist gut. Nicht, dass du noch krank wirst."

"Da hörst dus Kevin", grinste Mats. "Also Mütze auf!"

"Ja, mach ich", nickte Kevin brav und setzte sie auf.

Marcel griff nach Lenas Hand. "Dann wollen wir mal raus in die Kälte."

Lena folgte ihm brav auf den üblichen Spazierweg.

Irgendwann gesellte sich Jürgen zu ihnen. "Und wie geht es euch beiden?" fragte er.

"Lena und mir geht’s gut", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Und nachher nach dem Mittag holt Tina sie ab?"

"Ja, genau, dann gucken sie zusammen das Spiel."

Jürgen nickte, offenbar zufrieden. "Sehr schön. Und auch gestern Abend lief das ja alles gut. Lena hat gesagt, sie hätte gut geschlafen."

"Ja, hat sogar durchgeschlafen, das schafft sie auch nicht immer. Ist ja auch immer viel für sie."

"Dann hatten ja alles was davon und du bist heute topp fit fürs Spiel."

"Ja, bin ich, und wenn Lena zuguckt, sowieso!"

"Und du feuerst deinen Papa nachher schön an, nicht Lena?" lächelte Jürgen sie an.

"Ja, ganz dolle. Zusammen mit Luis und...?"

"Leni", sagte Marcel. "Fast wie du, aber mit einem „i“ statt einem „a“."

"Ah, Luis und Leni. Und Tina", zählte Lena auf.

Marcel nickte. "Genau."

"Und du holst mich dann bei Tina wieder ab. Und ich darf mit keinem anderen mitgehen", wiederholte Lena.

Jürgen grinste. "Du hast gut aufgepasst Lena. Ich sorg auch dafür, dass dein Papa dich ganz schnell abholt, damit du nicht so lange warten musst."

"Das ist gut. Ich warte nicht gerne..."

"Das tut keine Frau", lachte Jürgen.

Etwas verunsichert sah Lena ihn an, dann Marcel, dann nickte sie.

Jürgen grinste. "Also, genießt den restlichen Spaziergang", sagte er und schlenderte weiter nach vorn zu Kuba und Robert.

"Ich mag Jürgen", sagte Lena schlicht.

"Ich auch", sagte Marcel.

"Wie weit gehen wir noch?"

"Soll ich dich ein Stück tragen Krümel?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja", sah Lena ihn bittend an.

"Dann... steig mal da vorn auf die Bank, dann nehm ich dich Huckepack", sagte Marcel.

Lena kletterte auf die Bank, und Marcel nahm sie hinten auf den Rücken, das war vermutlich am bequemsten.

"Boah Krümel du bist aber ganz schön schwer", meinte Marcel mit einem keuchenden Lachen.

"Gar nicht. Bin ganz leicht. Elefanten sind schwer. Kannst du auch Elefanten tragen?"

"Ähm... eher nicht. Aber ich hab’s auch noch nie versucht", grinste Marcel.

"Aber wenigstens kannst du mich tragen."

"Ja, mal gucken, wie lange", murmelte Marcel.

"Na, bist zum Hotel, oder?"

"Nicht ganz Krümel. Aber vielleicht trägt dich Mats ja auch noch ein Stück."

"Und der Krümel kann bestimmt auch noch ein paar Meter selbst gehen."

Marcel sah überrascht auf. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Mats wieder neben ihm ging. Vorhin hatte Mats sich fallen gelassen und war neben Neven gegangen, das machten die beiden eigentlich immer beim Spaziergang vor dem Spiel.

"Ist ziemlich schwer, der Krümel, was?"

"Ja, schwerer als sie aussieht", sagte Marcel.

"Schaffst du noch ein bisschen? Oder soll ich sie nehmen?"

"Bis dahinten zur Bank geht’s noch", sagte Marcel.

"Und danach geht Lena nen Stück alleine, und dann trag ich weiter?", schlug Mats vor.

"Was sagst du Krümel?" fragte Marcel.

"Hm, das ist ok", nickte Lena brav.

"Gut", keuchte Marcel. Er schaffte das kurze Stück bis zur Bank und ließ Lena dort von seinem Rücken steigen.

"So, und jetzt läufst du wieder ein Stück, ja?", lächelte Mats sie an.

Lena griff sofort nach Mats Hand. "Ok", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Mats schmolz geradezu dahin - das Lächeln, und dazu diese Ähnlichkeit zu Marcel...

"Mats?" fragte Marcel. "Weiter?"

"Oh... ja", nickte Mats, lächelte Lena noch einmal an und ging dann weiter.

Zum Glück hatten sie es schon fast bis zurück zum Hotel geschafft, so das Mats Lena gar nicht mehr tragen musste.  
Dafür, weil er es versprochen hatte, trug er sie die Treppe hoch bis in ihr Zimmer.

"So, jetzt haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis zum Mittag müssen", sagte Marcel zu Lena.

"Und was machen wir dann?"

"Dann essen wir und dann holt Tina dich ab", sagte Mats. "Und dein Papa und ich, wir bereiten uns aufs Spiel vor."

"Und dann gewinnt ihr!"

"Das hoffen wir sehr", sagte Marcel.

"Und du schießt ein Tor."

Mats grinste. "Marcel versucht es auf jedenfall, aber er ist kein Stürmer."

"Stürmer? Das sind die ganz vorne, oder? Aber du kannst dann doch wenigstens ein Tor schießen."

"Ich versuchs", sagte Marcel.

"Schön. Wenn du das schaffst, dann... dann mal ich dir ein Bild."

"Ok, dann muss ich mich ja richtig anstrengen", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Ja, genau", nickte Lena bestimmt. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Liest du uns was vor?" fragte Mats sie grinsend.

"Vorlesen? Was denn?", fragte Lena nach und ging gleich zu ihrem Rucksack, in dem ihre Bücher lagen.

"Das kannst du dir aussuchen", sagte Marcel.

"Dann... eins von Conni. Das hier", zog Lena ein recht dünnes Buch heraus.

Mats nickte und setzte sich aufs Bett, zog Marcel neben sich. "Wir sind bereit", lächelte er Lena an.

Lena drängte sich einfach zwischen sie, schlug das Buch auf und begann noch recht mühsam zu lesen: "Conni k-k-lom-kom-kohmt in die sch-sch-Schule."

Mats und Marcel hörten ihr geduldig zu und halfen ihr, wenn sie in Wort nicht wusste. Nach drei Seiten hatte sie jedoch genug, so dass Mats dann zu Ende vorlas.

"Langsam können wir dann auch nach unten", sagte Marcel, als Mats das Buch zur Seite legte.

"Dann pack mal deine Sachen ein, ja?", bat Marcel seine Tochter und stand selbst schon mal auf.

Mats gähnte und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Nicht müde werden, gleich geht’s los", grinste Marcel ihn an.

"Ich weiß", sagte Mats. "Aber so ein kleines Nickerchen würde mir jetzt schon extrem gut gefallen."

"Hm - viel Zeit haben wir ja leider nicht mehr."

"Erstmal essen", sagte Mats. "Und dann werden wir schon noch ein halbes Stündchen abzweigen können."

"Okay, wenn du das Schlafen bis nach dem Essen aufschieben kannst, dann geht’s echt", nickte Marcel. "Dann können wir uns noch dazulegen, ja, Lena?"

"Aber ich bin doch gar nicht müde", sagte Lena sofort.

"Aber nach dem Essen kann man sich doch schön noch mal hinlegen."

"Du musst ja nicht schlafen", sagte Mats. "Nur ein bisschen träumen."

"Ok, das kann ich. Bestimmt."

"Das glaube ich auch", sagte Marcel. "Also, alles eingepackt?"

"Ich glaub ja. Aber Trixie noch nicht, die brauch ich noch."

"Nein, Trixie kommt ganz zum Schluss", sagte Mats und setzte das Stofftier aufs Bett. "Wollen wir dann runter kleine Biene?"

"Sitzen wir wieder bei Mario und Marco? Und was gibt es denn zu essen?"

"Wenn bei den beiden was frei ist, können wir uns gern dahin setzen. Und zum Essen gibt’s wieder leckeres Buffet, wo wir uns nehmen können, was wir mögen."

"Oh, dann gibt’s da bestimmt Nudeln!", freute sich Lena und lief zur Tür.


	50. Abschied

Als sie unten ankamen, waren Mario und Marco waren noch nicht zu sehen, aber es war auch noch relativ früh und einige Plätze noch nicht besetzt. So suchten sie sich einfach einen leeren Tisch und setzten sich.

Lena sah neugierig zum Buffet, wagte aber noch nicht aufzustehen und nachzusehen, ob es wirklich Nudeln gab.

"Na komm Krümel, gucken wir mal, ob wir Nudeln für dich finden", grinste Marcel.

"Oh ja, komm", sprang Lena sofort auf und zerrte an Marcels Hand.

Marcel lachte und ließ sich einfach mit ziehen. Lenas Begeisterung war einfach mitreißend.

Zielstrebig zog Lena ihn zu den warmen Speisen und tatsächlich gab es einen lecker aussehenden Gemüse-Nudel-Auflauf. "Möchtest du was von dem?" fragte Marcel sie.

"Ja, der ist lecker. Und dazu Tomatensauce!"

Marcel nickte und füllte Lenas Teller. Dann nahm er sich selbst, ebenfalls von dem Auflauf.  
Mit gefüllten Tellern machten sie sich auf den Weg zu zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Inzwischen waren Mario und Marco auch angekommen, und auf dem letzten freien Platz saß Kevin.

"Nudelauflauf", sagte Kevin begeistert. "Sehr gut und Mitch ist noch nicht in Sicht, also bekomme ich diesmal sogar welchen ab."

Lena lachte. "Das hat Papa schon erzählt, dass Mitch immer so viel isst. Aber ich hab gestern noch was abbekommen."

Kevin grinste. "Gut, dass Marcel dich schon vorgewarnt hat. Und jetzt hol ich mir auch was. Bis gleich."

Marcel lachte leise. "Lena, so was solltest du nicht laut sagen."

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Lena und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Weil das gemein ist. So viel isst Mitch nämlich eigentlich gar nicht. Wir machen uns nur einen Spaß daraus."

"Ja, weil Mitch meistens vor Kevin am Buffet ist und Kevin dann immer meckert, er würde nur noch Reste bekommen", sagte Marco.

"Aber das ist doch doof, dass er nur die Reste bekommt."

"Kevin motzt nur gern", meinte Mario grinsend. "Es ist immer genug für alle da."

"Dann kann auch Kevin immer Auflauf essen?"

Mats nickte. "Aber er muss dann vielleicht fünf Minuten warten, bis die netten Angestellten den Auflauf wieder aufgefüllt haben."

"Aber wir mussten nicht warten!"

"Nein, weil wir so pünktlich waren", sagte Marcel.

"Und der Auflauf ist lecker!"

"Schön das es dir schmeckt Krümel."

"Ich mag Nudeln soo gerne!"

Mats lachte. "Dann sollte ich dich vielleicht nicht Biene, sondern lieber Nudeln nennen."

"Nein, Nudel ist doof. Nudeln muss man essen, und nicht... jemanden so nennen."

"Ok", nickte Mats. "Dann iss mal weiter deine Nudeln, kleine Biene."

Lena nickte, sie hatte schon wieder den Mund vollgestopft. Auch die anderen konzentrierten sich jetzt aufs Essen.

Nach dem köstlichen Obstsalat mit Quark verzogen sie sich zurück auf ihr Zimmer.

Mit einem zufriedenen Laut ließ sich Mats dort sofort aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

"Macht Mats jetzt Mittagsschlaf?", fragte Lena nach.

"Ein bisschen", sagte Marcel. "Wollen wir uns zu ihm legen?"

"Mittagsschlaf ist langweilig!"

"Warts ab, später wirst du das nicht mehr sagen", sagte Mats gähnend.

"Doch, bestimmt. Mittagsschlaf machen doch nur Babys."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Was möchtest du denn machen?"

"Lass uns was spielen!"

"Was spielen? Was denn?"

"Da waren vorhin Würfel."

"Und was willst du mit den Würfeln spielen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Was spielt man damit?"

"Hast du schon mal Kniffel gespielt?" fragte Marcel. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Lena dafür noch zu jung war, aber sie konnten es ja wenigstens mal versuchen.

"Ich weiß nicht? Ich glaub nicht."

"Kniffel macht Spaß", sagte Marcel und kramte Würfel und Kniffelblock aus seiner Tasche.

"Wie geht das?", fragte Lena gleich neugierig.

"Man würfelt mit den fünf Würfeln hier und muss bestimmte Punkte erreichen", sagte Marcel und zeigte ihr den Block. "Siehst du hier?"

"Das sind einsen... und zweien... und dreien und so. Und da unten?"

"Das sind die besonderen Sachen", sagte Marcel. "Wenn du zum Beispiel fünf mal die sechs würfelst, dann hast du ein Kniffel und bekommst 50 Punkte dafür."

"Und hier?", fragte sie und deutete auf eine andere Spalte, aber Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Würfel einfach, und dann gucken wir zusammen, was du daraus machen kannst. So lernst du am schnellsten."

Lena nickte, nahm den Würfelbecher und schüttelte ihn ordentlich. Dann ließ sie die Würfel auf den Teppich vor sich kullern.

"Super, da hast du zwei Fünfen. Die legen wir mal raus, und du würfelst noch einmal."

"Wie oft darf ich denn würfeln?" fragte Lena.

"Drei mal, danach müssen wir etwas eintragen."

"Ok", sagte Lena und würfelte erneut.

"Da ist keine fünf bei, also noch einmal."

"Und wenn da auch keine bei ist?"

"Dann schreiben wir zwei fünfen auf in das Feld hier. Wie viel sind zwei fünfen?"

Lena runzelte die Stirn. "Das... das sind alle Finger, oder? Also... 10?"

"Ja, gut, genau. Zwei fünfen sind zehn. Aber würfel erst noch mal, vielleicht schaffst du noch eine fünf."

Mit einem Nicken sammelte Lena die Würfel wieder ein und würfelt ein drittes Mal.

"Super", freute sich Marcel mit ihr. "Da hast du noch eine fünf. Weißt du, wie viel das ist? Zehn plus fünf?"

Lena biss sich vor Konzentration auf die Lippe, dann begann sie laut zu zählen.

"Sechzehn", kam sie schließlich stolz auf das Ergebnis.

"Nicht ganz", lächelte Marcel. "Versuchs noch mal."

Wieder zählte Lena und kam diesmal auf vierzehn.

Marcel grinste. "Soll ich dir helfen?"

"Ja", maulte Lena leise.

"Du kannst das ganz leicht mit deinen Fingern machen", sagte Marcel. "Du hast fünf Finger an jeder Hand. Und wenn du jetzt deine beiden Hände nimmst und eine von meinen und da die Finger zählst, wie viele Finger hast du dann?"

Lena zählte sorgfältig durch und kam dann auf "Fünfzehn!"

"Ja genau", lächelte Marcel.

"Dann schreib auf!“

"Das kannst du doch auch schon, oder?", sagte Marcel. "Du musst eine eins und eine fünf schreiben."

Lena nickte und schrieb dann eine 15 in das Feld, auf das Marcel deutete.

"Sehr schön", sagte Marcel und nahm den Becher. "Mal gucken, ob ich auch so ein Glück habe."

Er würfelte und konnte Lena nach seinem Wurf erklären, was eine große Straße war. Langsam kniffelten sie so, wobei Marcel Lena immer wieder erklärte und mit dem Zusammenzählen half, bis es schließlich leise an der Tür klopfte.

"Magst du gucken, wer da ist?", fragte Marcel seine Tochter.

Lena nickte und sprang auf um zur Tür zu laufen.

Schwungvoll riss sie die Tür auf, vor der Kelly stand. "Hey Lena, Tina kommt gleich her. Wenn du dich fertig machst, kannst du mit deinem Papa unten auf sie warten.“

"Dann spielen wir nächstes Mal weiter?" fragte Lena und sah Marcel an.

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Marcel. "Vielleicht schon heute Abend? Wir müssen die Runde ja fertig spielen."

"Ok", sagte Lena.

"Also musst du dich anziehen. Schuhe... Jacke... Mütze, Schal, hast du alles?"

"Trixie fehlt noch!" rief Lena und rannte zum Bett.

"Willst du sie wirklich mitnehmen? Ich glaub, das ist besser, wenn wir sie einpacken, ja? Dann wird sie nicht schmutzig."

"Ich pass auf sie... auf", gähnte Mats und hob Trixie hoch. "Siehst du, sie hat schon ganz friedlich neben mir geschlafen."

Marcel lächelte leicht, dann griff er nach Lenas Hand. "Siehst du, Trixie geht es gut. Und dir geht es auch gut, bei Tina und Luis und Leni, ja?"

Lena nickte. "Und nachher fahr ich mit Mats und dir nach Hause?"

"Ja, genau. Du bleibst bei Tina, bis wir dich wieder abholen, ja?"

"Viel spaß kleine Biene", sagte Mats. "Und schön die Daumen für uns drücken."

"Mach ich", versprach Lena und ging mit ihrem Papa und Kelly runter in das Foyer des Hotels.

"Ah sie sind schon da", sagte Kelly lächelnd.

"Wo?", fragte Lena, die sich fest in Marcels Hand krallte.

"Da vorn", sagte Marcel und zeigte auf eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit zwei Kindern, die sich grade mit Jürgen unterhielt. "Bei Jürgen, siehst du?"

"Ja - das ist Tina?"

"Genau und die beiden Kinder sind Leni und Luis."

Langsam gingen sie auf Tina und die Kinder zu. Kelly war schon vorgegangen und hatte Tina mit einem Kuss begrüßt, ehe er Leni und Luis umarmt hatte.

Schließlich standen Marcel und Lena vor ihnen. "Hey, Tina", begrüßte Marcel Kellys Freundin. "Ist lieb, dass du Lena heute übernimmst."

"Kein Problem", sagte Tina und gab Marcel einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann sah sie zu Lena. "Hallo Lena."

"Hallo Tina", streckte Lena brav die Hand aus.

Tina lächelte und gab ihr die Hand. "Du siehst deinem Papa aber wirklich ähnlich."

"Findest du?", fragte Lena sie interessiert.

Tina nickte. "Das hier sind übrigens Lenis und Luis."

"Hallo", grüßte Lena die beiden Kinder.

"Hallo", grüßten die beiden zurück und sahen sie neugierig an.

"Luis, Leni, das ist Lena, Marcels Tochter. Mama hat euch ja schon gesagt, dass sie heute mit euch zum Spiel geht. Ich glaub, sie war noch bei gar keinem Fußballspiel, Luis, du kannst ihr bestimmt viel erzählen", bat Sebastian seinen Sohn.

Luis nickte sofort stolz.

"Und ihr passt beide auf, dass ihr Lena nicht verliert, ja?"

"Wir nehmen Lena auch an die Hand", sagte Luis.

"Das ist gut, dann kann ja gar nichts schiefgehen", nickte Marcel zufrieden. "Dann wünsch ich dir ganz viel Spaß, Lena!"

Er beugte sich nach unten, umarmte Lena fest und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Wir sehen uns dann nach dem Spiel und dann fahren wir nach Hause."

"Ja, Papa", nickte Lena, küsste ihn ebenfalls kurz und griff dann nach Tinas Hand.

"Also, wir wollen einen Sieg sehen, verstanden?" fragte Tina lächelnd.

"Klar", grinste Kelly. "Schaffen wir schon. Tschüß, Schatz, viel Spaß mit den dreien!"

"Tschüss ihr!" rief Tina und verließ mit den drei Kindern das Hotel.

Marcel sah ihnen nach, irgendwie war es ein komisches Gefühl Lena so gehen zu sehen.

"Ist nur für ein paar Stunden", sagte Kelly und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Heute Abend hast du deine Kleine wieder."

"Ja, ich weiß. Hab sie ja schön öfter alleingelassen..."

"Du machst das gut Marcel. Und Mats auch", fügte Kelly schmunzelnd hinzu.

"Ähm - wie meinst du das?", fragte Marcel zurückhaltend.

"Naja, Mats... unterstützt dich schon nach Kräften, hm?"

"Ja, und ich bin echt froh, dass er das macht. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das sonst schaffen würde."

"Ja, es ist wichtig, dass man in so einem Moment gute Freunde hat, die einen unterstützen."

Marcel nickte, hoffentlich ließ Basti es darauf beruhen.

"Mats hat auch öfter bei dir übernachtet, oder?" fragte Basti, während er langsam den Weg zum Treppenhaus einschlug.

"Ja, ich kann ja abends schlecht weggehen, da hat er mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft geleistet."

"Aha", machte Basti. "Gesellschaft geleistet."

"Ja, klar...?"

"Hey, wenn du das sagst, dann wird das auch so sein", sagte Basti.

Marcel nickte, damit hatte Basti hoffentlich aufgegeben.

"Also, dann weck Mats mal, damit er gleich nicht das Spiel verpennt", sagte Basti grinsend.

Jetzt konnte Marcel befreit lachen. "Ich werd ihn im Notfall aufs Spielfeld tragen, dann wacht er schon auf."

"Oh das möchte ich zugern sehen, wie du Mats aufs Spielfeld trägst."

"Ich fürchte, er wacht vorher auf."

"Schade. Also, wir sehen uns dann pünktlich im Bus."

"Ja, bis gleich", nickte Marcel und schob die Tür auf.

Mats lag noch immer auf dem Bett und schien auch tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Marcel lächelte leicht, Mats sah einfach sehr... schön und friedlich aus, wie er hier schlief.

Ganz leise schlich er sich näher und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Vorsichtig strich er Mats über den Rücken, "Hey, Mats", flüsterte er und küsste seine Schläfe.

Mats brummte leicht und öffnete die Augen. "Hey..."

"Hey", erwiderte Marcel und küsste ihn noch einmal. "Lena ist weg, und wir müssen uns auch ganz langsam mal fertig machen."

Mats lächelte und schlang die Arme um Marcel. "Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir doch noch, oder?"

"Ja, so... ein bisschen schon", grinste Marcel und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen.

"Das ist gut", flüsterte Mats und strich Marcel durchs Haar.

"Hmm", machte Marcel genießerisch.

"Du schnurrst ja fast", lächelte Mats.

"Hmm?", war die gemurmelte Antwort. "Machst das halt gut..."

Mats lachte leise, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Marcel sanft auf die Lippen.

Genießerisch erwiderte Marcel den zärtlichen Kuss. Viel Zeit hatten sie zwar nicht, aber ein paar Minuten Zweisamkeit wollten sie sich einfach nehmen.

Und diese paar Minuten wussten sie zu füllen - mit Küssen und Nähe, für mehr hatten sie keine Zeit, aber das reichte ihnen.

Aber schließlich mussten sie los. Sie packten schnell die restlichen Sachen ein - vor allem Trixie natürlich - und verließen das Zimmer dann.


	51. Eis

Der Bus stand schon vor dem Hotel, inzwischen waren auch schon einige Fans da, und nach einer Handvoll Autogrammen bestiegen sie den Bus. Gut, dass die Fans vorhin noch nicht da gewesen waren, als Tina Lena abgeholt hatte.

Hoffentlich gefiel es Lena auch im Stadion, dachte Marcel während sich der Bus langsam füllte.

"So nachdenklich?", fragte Sebastian, der auf einmal vor ihnen stand.

"Hm?" machte Marcel ein wenig erschrocken.

"Nicht erschrecken - aber so nachdenklich kennt man dich vor Spielen sonst ja nicht."

"Musste nur an den Krümel denken."

"Macht er dir Sorgen? Dass es ihr nicht gefällt beim Spiel heute?"

"Ach Marcel, es wird ihr gefallen", sagte Mats sofort.

"Sie kennt Tina doch gar nicht."

"Aber Tina hat Erfahrung mit Kindern und es ist doch auch nicht für lange", sagte Kelly.

"Ja, ich weiß... aber ist das nicht normal? Dass man sich Gedanken macht?"

"Doch und angeblich hört das nie auf..."

Marcel lächelte leicht. "Ich hab meinen Krümel halt unheimlich lieb."

"Das weiß sie auch", sagte Mats. "Und sie weiß auch, dass sie nachher wieder mit uns nach Hause kommt."

"Ja, weiß ich ja... und trotzdem. Aber ich glaub, es wird ihr Spaß machen, und deinen beiden auch."

"Klar wird es ihr Spaß machen", sagte Basti. "Ist doch aufregend das erste Mal im Stadion und so."

"Und mit anderen Kindern ist es doch noch mal so spannend", grinste Mats.

"Also, mach dir keine Sorgen Marcel. Lena ist in guten Händen."

Marcel nickte lächelnd.

Mats lächelte ihn an. "So ist gut. Und jetzt schön auf den Gegner konzentrieren. Dein Krümel hat sich ein Tor von dir gewünscht und dafür musst du konzentriert sein."

"Mein Krümel kriegt hoffentlich auch ein Tor von mir", lächelte Marcel.

"Nach ner Flanke von mir?" schlug Mats grinsend vor. "Obwohl... ich würd schon auch mal gern wieder nen Tor schießen."

"Wir gewinnen einfach zwei zu null", beschloss Marcel und ließ sich entspannt zur Seite sinken.

"Habt ihr das mit Marco und Mario abgesprochen?" fragte Basti grinsend. "Die beiden wollen auch Tore schießen."

"Dann eben ein 4:0", lachte Mats.

"Ehrgeizige Ziele Herr Hummels", meinte Basti zwinkernd. "So, ich lass euch mal wieder in Ruhe und setze mich auf meinen Platz."

Mats grinste ihn nur an, dann lehnte er sich ebenfalls ein wenig zur Seite, zu Marcel.

Marcel schob seine Hand ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er die von Mats ganz leicht berührte.

"Ich hoffe, das wird nicht mehr mit euch", zischte Mario von der Seite.

"Was denn?" fragte Mats. "Wir machen überhaupt nichts."

"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Mario.

"Außerdem müssen wir ja wohl eher euch im Auge behalten", schnaubte Marcel.

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hier nicht - wenns jemand rausfindet, ist doch auch egal. Und von dir weiß doch auch fast die ganze Mannschaft..."

"Stimmt auch wieder", meinte Mats und begann ganz leicht über Marcels Handrücken zu streichen.

Marcel sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, er war es einfach nicht gewohnt sich so offen zu zeigen. Als er noch mit Dennis zusammengewesen war, da gab es einfach nicht die Möglichkeit - aber jetzt.

Aber was er wirklich überraschend fand war, wie Mats mit all dem umging. In der Mannschaft wusste ja niemand, dass er auch auf Männer stand, schließlich war er lange mit Cathy zusammen gewesen. Und doch zeigte Mats keine Unsicherheit.

Möglicherweise weil er lange davon geträumt hatte. Oder, weil er schon gesehen hatte, dass es in der Mannschaft keine Probleme gab. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nur zeigen, wie glücklich er war - zumindest Marcel hätte es am liebsten in die Welt hinaus posaunt!

"Nachher beim Spiel lasst ihr aber die Pfoten voneinander", grinste Marco.

"Ok, wir versuchens", lachte Marcel, er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie gut es sich anfühlen konnte mit jemanden zusammenzusein.

"Und ihr beschwert euch über uns, Frechheit", sagte Mario.

"Wir würden uns nieee beschweren", behauptete Mats, aber bevor Mario etwas kontern konnte, hielt der Bus schon an.

"Oh schon da", sagte Marcel ein wenig erstaunt.

"Zeit beim Schmusen vergessen?", fragte Marco mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

"Na wenn du das schon schmusen nennst, führt ihr beiden wohl eine sehr keusche Beziehung", sagte Mats nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Als Marco protestierend die Stimme hob, winkte Marcel ab. "Ich will’s glaub ich gar nicht hören!"

Mats lachte. "Stimmt auch wieder."

"Jungs! Nicht rumtrödeln da hinten", mahnte Sebastian sie.

"Immer mit der Ruhe", sagte Mario und stand betont langsam auf.

"Na, hoffentlich bist du zum Anpfiff pünktlich!"

Mats und Marcel grinsten, während sie sich in die Schlange einreihten, um den Bus zu verlassen.

Die nächsten Minuten waren reine Routine - in die Kabine, umziehen und raus auf den Platz. Erstmal gucken, dann warm machen - und dann begann die Zeremonie vor dem Spiel - das Einlaufen.

Irgendwo oben auf der Tribüne saß Lena und sah ihm nun zu. Der Gedanke machte Marcel stolz. Er sah hoch in die Richtung, in der die Spielerfrauen saßen und winkte kurz hoch.

Und schon ging es los und für die nächsten Minuten verdrängte er den Gedanken an Lena aus seinem Kopf.

Er schaffte zwar kein eigenes Tor, aber gab Kuba eine Vorlage. Er war halt kein Stürmer, aber Vorlagen waren ebenfalls wichtig. Und da sammelte er im Moment ganz ordentlich welche.

Am Ende gewannen sie zwar nicht mit 4:0, sondern nur knapp mit 2:1, aber das war schon ok.

Sieg war Sieg, Marco hatte erneut einen direkten Freistoß verwandelt und der Abstand zu den Bayern war nicht größer geworden. "Und Sven ist heil geblieben, also ein gelungener Tag", meinte Mats auf dem Weg in die Kabine.

Marcel lachte leise, auch das kam nicht allzu oft vor.

Vor dem Eingang in die Katakomben wurde Mats für ein Interview abgefangen. Marcel beeilte sich und entwischte den Reportern.

So konnte er schneller zu dem Platz, an dem Tina auf sie warten würde. Natürlich würde er noch auf Mats warten, aber das konnte er auch zusammen mit Lena machen.

Er musste nur kurz suchen, dann fand er Tina, und da lief Lena auch schon auf ihn zu.

"Hey mein Krümelchen!" rief Marcel und fing sie auf.

"Papa", freute sie sich, klammerte sich fest an und begann gleich aufgeregt zu erzählen.

Marcel hörte ihr lächelnd zu.

Irgendwann verabschiedete sich Tina, und bald darauf erschien Mats.

"Die waren wieder nervig, die Aasgeier", murmelte er dann sah er Lena an. "Na, wie war dein erstes Mal im Stadion?"

"Das war ja sooo toll!", war Lena noch immer ganz begeistert. "So viele Menschen. Und ich hab immer gesucht, ob ich dich finde, Papa. Und dich, Mats."

"Und konntest du uns immer gut sehen?"

"Ja, wir haben uns auf die Sitze gestellt."

Mats lächelte. "Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Dein Papa war heute richtig gut, oder?"

"Ja, aber er hat kein Tor geschossen", beschwerte sie sich.

"Dein Papa ist kein Stürmer, da klappt es nicht immer so mit dem Tore schießen. Aber Marco hat getroffen."

"Ja, Marco ist auch toll."

"Ja ist er. Er ist ein richtig toller Fußballer."

"Besucht er uns mal wieder?"

"Bestimmt. Darf Mario dann auch mitkommen?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, ich mag Mario!"

"Dann laden wir die beiden demnächst mal wieder zum Essen ein", sagte Mats.

"Jaa", freute sich Lena. "Darf ich mir was wünschen?"

"Lass mich raten: Nudeln?"

"Ja", jubelte Lena los.

Mats lachte auf. "Also Nudeln, abgemacht. So kleine Biene, wollen wir dann nach Hause?"

"Jetzt schon?"

"Was dachtest du denn Krümel?" fragte Marcel erstaunt. "Willst du noch hier bleiben?"

"Ja, das ist so spannend hier! Guck mal, da hat einer ne Fahne. Und ich will noch was trinken. Und ein Eis!"

"Na du hast doch bestimmt schon ein Eis gehabt, oder?"

"Aber da passt noch ein zweites rein", behauptete sie und zeigte auf ihren Bauch.

Mats lachte laut auf, als er Marcels Gesicht sah.

"Ich hol Eis. Willst du auch eins?"

Marcel nickte. "Ja, irgendwas mit Schokolade bitte."

"Und du, Bienchen?"

"Ich will auch Schokoeis!"

"Okay, ich besorg uns drei Schokoeis." Mats drängelte sich durch - und durfte schon wieder abgefangen Autogramme zu geben. "Du, wollen wir das mit dem Eis auf Zuhause verschieben?"

"Ja, gute Idee", sagte Marcel sofort. Wenn das so weiter ging, würden sie sonst gar nicht mehr nach Hause kommen.

Er nahm Lena kurzerhand auf den Arm und drängelte sich zu Mats durch. "Wir warten am Auto, Eis gibt’s zu Hause", rief er ihm kurz zu.

"Ok, bis gleich", grinste Mats ihm zu, schrieb aber noch einen Augenblick weiter Autogramme, ehe er sich losreißen konnte.

Sie trafen sich schließlich am Auto, Lena war schon angeschnallt, als Mats ankam.

"Sorry, aber sie waren hartnäckig", sagte Mats und stieg auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Ist doch nicht schlimm, und Lena ist ja auch nicht verhungert."

"Nicht. Kleine Biene du bist nicht verhungert, oder?" fragte Mats und drehte sich zu ihr.

"Nein, aber ich will mein Eis!"

"Das bekommst du zu Hause auch", sagte Marcel und fuhr los.

Sie kamen zwar noch ein wenig in den Rückfahrverkehr der Fans, aber letztendlich kamen sie noch halbwegs schnell nach Hause.

"Und da wären wir wieder", sagte Marcel als er die Wohnungstür aufschloss.

"Wo ist Trixie?", fragte Lena sofort.

"In meiner Tasche", sagte Mats.

"Holst du sie mir raus?"

Lächelnd stellte Mats seine Tasche ab, öffnete sie und holte Trixie hervor, die er vorsorglich schon ganz nach oben gepackt hatte. "Hier ist sie."

"Trixie", jubelte Lena und riss sie ihm förmlich aus den Händen.

"Ich hab gut auf sie aufgepasst", sagte Mats.

"Danke!"

"Dann guck mal nach ob deine anderen Lieblinge im Kinderzimmer auch noch alle da sind", grinste Marcel und Lena lief sofort los in ihr Zimmer.

Marcel sah ihr mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln nach.

Im nächsten Moment schlangen sich Mats Arme um ihn. "Siehst du, sie hatte einen wunderschönen Tag."

"Ja, hatte sie", lächelte Marcel und lehnte sich an ihn.

Mats drückte einen Kuss auf Marcels Haare. "Ich will dich am liebsten gar nicht mehr los lassen", murmelte er.

"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin. Jetzt, in diesem Moment. Mit Lena und dir."

"Ich bin auch glücklich", flüsterte Mats und zog ihn noch enger an sich.

Unwillkürlich schloss Marcel die Augen. Er spürte, wie Mats Lippen seinen Hals berührten und ihn sanft unter seinem Ohrläppchen küssten.

"Hmm", machte Marcel genießerisch, "Das ist... wie im Himmel..."

"Papa, können wir jetzt Eis essen?" rief Lena in diesem Moment.

"Kommst du her? Sonst kleckerst du nachher auf den Teppich."

Seufzend ließ Mats Marcel los, als er Lenas Schritte hörte.

"Gleich", flüsterte Marcel und ging schnell in die Küche.

Mats folgte ihm langsam und blieb dann in der Tür stehen, um Mats und Lena zu beobachten.

Es war wirklich toll, wie Marcel mit seiner Tochter umging, einfühlsam, liebevoll. Und diese Liebe durfte er selbst auch erleben.

"Mats, du auch oder?" fragte Marcel und hielt ein Schälchen mit Eis hoch.

"Ja, klar", bat Mats.

Lächelnd füllte Marcel ein weiteres Schälchen, dann setzten sich die drei an den Tisch um das Eis zu essen.  
Lenas Mund schien die ganze Zeit nicht still zu stehen, sie erzählte von Tina und den Kindern, von dem Spiel, von anderen Leute auf der Tribüne und was ihr sonst noch so einfiel.

Marcel und Mats konnte nur beeindruckt dem Wortschwall lauschen.

Lena war sehr beeindruckt von dem Erlebten. Vermutlich würde sie am Abend lange brauchen um einzuschlafen.

"Darf ich spielen gehen?" fragte Lena, als sie schließlich aufgegessen hatte.

"Ja, klar, aber nicht mehr zu lange, ja? Gibt dann auch Abendessen, und dann musst du ins Bett."

"Ok", sagte Lena und sprang auf um in ihr Zimmer zu laufen.

"Sie ist toll", lächelte Marcel gedankenverloren.

"Sie ist ja auch deine Tochter", sagte Mats und griff nach Marcels Hand.

Marcel lächelte leicht und verschränkte seine Finger mit Mats'.

"Wohnzimmer?" fragte Mats.

Marcel nickte. "Sofa."

Fast zeitgleich standen sie auf und gingen Hand in Hand ins Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Sofa saßen sie ganz dicht nebeneinander, kein Blatt Papier hätte noch zwischen sie gepasst.

"Was machen wir die nächsten Spiele mit Lena?" fragte Mats leise. "Die englischen Wochen fangen wieder an..."

"Ich werd meine Mutter mal fragen, ob sie am Mittwoch kommen kann. Und dann..." Erst jetzt fiel Marcel das 'wir' auf, das Mats so selbstverständlich gebraucht hatte, und lächelte leicht. "Und dann hoffen wir mal auf die Nanny."

"Ich würd meine Eltern ja fragen, aber die sind beruflich so eingespannt", sagte Mats leise. "Was ist mit Martin?"

Marcel seufzte, daher wehte der Wind als. "Arbeitet", murmelte er nur.

"Hey, block nicht gleich wieder ab", bat Mats und drückte ihm einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe. "Martin ist ein Familienmitglied und damit viel besser geeignet als eine Nanny, die wir dann grad mal einen oder zwei Tage kennen. Wenn wir überhaupt so schnell jemanden finden. Wir können Lena nicht nach ein paar Tagen bei ner Nanny übernachten lassen."

"Aber wir können Lena auch nicht noch einer neuen Person geben. Sie noch mehr hin und her schieben.

"Was dann?" fragte Mats. "Kann sie am Wochenende bei ner Freundin übernachten?"

"Das Wochenende macht mir noch keine Sorgen, erst das Spiel am Mittwoch... Und ob sie da so einfach irgendwo übernachten kann?"

"Ich dachte du wolltest deine Mutter fragen, ob sie am Mittwoch kommen kann."

"Ja, aber das ist ja auch noch nicht klar, dass das klappt."

"Dann hoffen wir einfach das Beste."

"Ich ruf sie mal an." Marcel sah seinen Freund an. "Nur sie."

"Und wann willst du das mit Martin klären?"

"Jetzt noch nicht", meinte Marcel dazu nur.

"Es wird nicht einfacher, wenn du wartest", sagte Mats nur leise.

"Meinst du, es wird besser, wenn ich mir das jetzt antue?"

"Ich kenn Martin nicht so gut, aber ich weiß, wie Jonas reagieren würde. Er wäre sauer, weil ich ihm das mit dem Kind verschwiegen hab, aber er wäre noch viel wütender darüber, dass ich zu feige bin, mit ihm zu reden. Weil es eigentlich keinen Grund gibt. Er wird Lena lieben, weil er dich liebt und sie dir so ähnlich ist. Und er wird sich freuen, weil er Onkel geworden ist, obwohl er das nicht erwarten konnte."

"Du kennst ihn nicht. Und außerdem... könnte er sich ja auch mal melden."

"Würdest du dich an Martins Stelle melden?" fragte Mats.

"Was weiß ich", murrte Marcel.

Mats schob eine Hand in Marcels Nacken. "Ok, dann ruf ihn nicht an. Dann... schick ihm ne Mail mit nem Bild von Lena. Dann kann er dich nicht anschreien, wenn es das ist, wovor du Angst hast."

"Bild hat er schon von Mama."

"Warum bist du so stur?"

"Warum muss ich mich immer melden? Warum muss ich jetzt hingehen und sagen, 'Hey, du weißt es zwar schon, aber Überraschung, du hast ne Nichte!'?"

"Habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte Mats. "Ich meine vor der ganzen Sache mit Lena."

"Bisschen irgendwie", gab Marcel zu.

"Und worüber?" fragte Mats.

"Keine Ahnung. Alles, irgendwie."

"Alles?" fragte Mats ein wenig ungläubig.

"Alles und nichts."

"Aber... also, du hast schon vor, dich in diesem Leben noch mal mit deinem Bruder zu vertragen, oder?"

"Ja, schon..."

"Aber?"

"Ich bin ja nun nicht der einzige, der gezofft hat."

"Deine Eltern hatten früher bestimmt viel Spaß mit euch beiden", grinste Mats. "Und jetzt ruf mal deine Mama wegen Mittwoch an."

"Mach ich", nickte Marcel und wählte nun endlich.


	52. Kinderlogik

"Hallo mein Schatz", meldete sich Marcels Mutter. "Glückwunsch zum Sieg."

"Danke! Wie geht es euch so?"

"Gut. Und bei dir? Wie geht’s meiner Enkelin?"

"Die ist ganz aufgeregt, sie war mit im Stadion, zusammen mit Tina, Sebastians Freundin."

"Oh wie spannend. Und hat es ihr gefallen?"

"Ja, sie ist ganz begeistert. Ich muss ihr nur demnächst noch mal erklären, dass ich kein Stürmer bin, und ne Vorlage auch was tolles ist."

Seine Mutter lachte. "Ja, aber vielleicht schießt du ja auch mal wieder ein Tor. Das würde deinen Vater und mich auch freuen."

"Mama, ich bin trotzdem kein Stürmer!" Klar waren seine Eltern stolz, wenn er ein Tor schoss, aber das gehörte nun mal nicht unbedingt in seine Jobbeschreibung. "Weswegen ich anrufe... am Mittwoch haben wir wieder ein Spiel, und..."

"Und du hast keinen Babysitter", vermutete seine Mutter.

"So sieht’s aus", hab Marcel zu. "Ich muss ja auch noch jemanden fürs Wochenende suchen, und bis wir jemanden festes haben..."

"Jemand festes?" fragte seine Mutter.

"Ja, irgendjemanden, der immer auf den Krümel aufpasst, damit sie nicht so hin und hergeschoben wird."

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Das entlastet dich ja auch."

"Ich will nicht entlastet werden, Mama, ich will Lena nur unterbringen können, wenn ich nicht für sie da sein kann."

"Mit entlastet meinte ich auch eher, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst", sagte seine Mutter. "Wenn ihr am Mittwoch spielt, fahrt ihr am Dienstag, oder? Das heißt ich müsste am Dienstagmittag kommen... Moment ich schau mal nach..."

Marcel lächelte, wenn seine Mutter so anfing, würde es wohl kein Problem geben. Termine wie... "Den Zahnarzttermin kann ich verlegen... da muss ich auch nicht unbedingt hin... krieg ich hin. Suchst du mir einen Zug raus?"

"Ich kümmer mich um alles, keine Angst", sagte Marcel erleichtert. "Lena wird sich freuen, dass sie ihre Oma so bald schon wieder sieht."

"Ich kann dann auch am Dienstag und Mittwoch mit ihr ins Krankenhaus fahren", schlug seine Mutter vor.

"Großartig", sagte Marcel. "Gestern konnten wir schon nicht hin und heute wird es auch zu spät um Melanie zu besuchen."

"Vielleicht ist die Ruhe für Melanie auch nicht schlecht, aber inzwischen wird sie wirklich Sehnsucht nach Lena haben. Aber morgen fahrt ihr ja wieder hin."

"Ja gleich nach dem Training", sagte Marcel.

"Das ist gut". Marcel konnte sich vorstellen, wie seine Mutter nickte. "Bringt ihr mal was Nettes mit. Kekse, Schokolade, Nüsse. Studentenfutter und so. Sie hat vermutlich nicht viel Hunger, da ist das genau das richtige."

"Machen wir", sagte Marcel.

"Okay, dann kümmer dich mal wieder um Lena, am Dienstag sehen wir uns dann."

"Bis dann Mama", verabschiedete sich Marcel lächelnd. "Und grüß Papa."

"Mach ich", versprach seine Mutter, und nach einigen weiteren Grüßen legten sie auf.

"Sie kommt am Dienstag", sagte Marcel zu Mats, der immer noch eng an ihn gekuschelt neben ihm saß.

"Das ist schön", lächelte Mats und küsste seine Schläfe.

"Ja. Meine Mutter fand die Idee mit der Nanny auch gut."

Wieder küsste Mats ihn leicht. "Ich denke, wenn wir da die Richtige finden, das würd vieles vereinfachen."

Marcel nickte. "Hoffentlich."

"Vielleicht sollten wir die dann mal anrufen, da in der Agentur? Oder am besten gleich ne Mail schreiben, dann können die gleich Montag darauf reagieren."

"Mhm... aber dann muss ich dich los lassen, das ist ne blöde Idee", grinste Marcel und schlang die Arme fester um Mats.

"Dann muss das Bienchen das halt schreiben", grinste Mats und umarmte ihn seinerseits fester.

"Machen wir einfach nachher, wenn Lena im Bett ist", murmelte Marcel.

"Hmm... ja...", machte Mats und begann Marcel zärtlich zu küssen.

Marcel schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach in den Kuss fallen. Er schob eine Hand höher, bis seine Finger in Mats’ dichten Locken versanken.

"Vielleicht... ganz gut... dass Lena nächstes Mal...", nuschelte Mats an seinen Lippen.

Marcel grinste und knabberte leicht an Mats Unterlippe.

Wieder kam ein genießerisches Geräusch von Mats. Dann fühlte er die schlanken Finger seines Freundes auf seiner Haut.

Nur ganz leicht strichen sie am Rand des Pullis entlang. Marcel wünschte, er könnte das störende Kleidungsstück einfach los werden, aber Lena war noch wach und konnte jeden Moment reinkommen.

Er wollte es gerade wagen seine Hand höher gleiten zu lassen als die Wohnzimmertür geöffnet wurde. "Papa?"

Unwillkürlich schreckten sie auseinander und starrten zu Lena. "Hey... kleine Biene", fing sich Mats als erster. "Alles ok?"

"Warum seid ihr so erschrocken?", fragte sie erstmal nach.

"Du warst so leise, dass wir dich gar nicht gehört hatten", sagte Marcel. "Also Krümel, hast du Hunger?"

"Nein, ich hab doch gerade erste Eis gegessen. Ich wollte mit euch spielen."

"Was möchtest du denn spielen?" fragte Mats, ein wenig erleichtert, dass Lena den Kuss offenbar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

"Das Spiel mit den Würfeln!"

"Kniffel", grinste Marcel. "Darf Mats denn diesmal mit spielen?"

Lena überlegte kurz. "Das kann man auch zu dritt spielen, oder?"

"Ja, kann man", sagte Mats lächelnd. "Aber du kannst auch mit deinem Papa zusammen gegen mich spielen."

"Ich will alleine spielen, aber Papa hilft mir."

"So machen wir das", nickte Marcel. "Dann hol ich mal das Spiel."

"Dein Papa kniffelt unheimlich gern, der spielt bestimmt ganz viel mit dir, wenn du willst."

"Kniffelst du nicht gern?" fragte Lena und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Doch, schon, aber nicht so oft wie dein Papa."

"So", sagte Marcel, der in diesem Moment mit Kniffelblock und Würfelbecher zurück kam.

"Papa, du setzt dich auf die andere Seite", deutete Lena neben sich. "Und ich fange an!"

"Klar, die Jüngste fängt an", nickte Mats. "Aber vorher musst du auf deinen Zettel deinen Namen schreiben. Kannst du das schon?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Lena und malte mühsam die vier Buchstaben ihres Namens etwas zu groß in das Kästchen.

"Schön", sagte Mats lächelnd. "Dann leg mal los, kleine Biene."

Lena nahm den Würfelbecher, schüttelte ihn lange und würfelte dann. "Zwei-zwei-drei-fünf-vier."

"Das ist super", sagte Marcel. "Das ist ne kleine Straße."

Lena überlegte kurz, dann schob sie die Würfel in die richtige Reihenfolge, gab eine der überflüssigen Zweien zurück in den Becher und würfelte noch einmal.

"Drei", sagte Lena. "Dann... muss ich noch mal würfeln, oder?"

"Ja, ein Mal darfst du noch", nickte Mats, doch beim dritten Wurf kam eine fünf heraus, die Lena auch nicht brauchte. Sorgfältig schrieb sie die drei und die null in das Feld, das Marcel ihr zeigte.

"So dann ist jetzt Mats dran", sagte Lena und schob den Würfelbecher zu Mats.

Mats würfelte vier dreien, dann war Marcel dran, dem ein Full House gelang. Lena schaffte drei Fünfen... so spielten sie weiter, bis der Zettel voll war. Lena gewann - wenn auch mit Marcels Unterstützung, Mats wurde letzter.

"Irgendwie werd ich immer letzter", grinste Mats.

"Na, Lena hat halt meine Gene", lachte Marcel. "Da hast du einfach keine Chance." Ohne darüber nachzudenken drehte er sich zur Seite und küsste Mats kurz.

Ein wenig überrascht sah Mats ihn an, dann lächelte er glücklich. Dass Marcel ihn einfach so vor Lena küsste, sagte viel über ihre Beziehung.

"Papa!", war Lena doch ein wenig... empört. "Warum küsst du Mats?"

Mats unterdrückte schnell ein Schmunzeln, als er Marcels ziemlich hilflosen Blick sah. "Naja... ich hab Mats halt sehr gern..."

"Aber man küsst nicht alle Menschen, die man gern hat."

"Na Gott sei dank nicht", grinste Mats.

"Aber dich darf er küssen?"

Mats nickte. "Darf er."

"Dann hat er dich nicht gern, dann hat er dich lieb."

Mats lächelte. "Stimmt. Und ich hab deinen Papa auch sehr lieb."

"Dann seid ihr verliebt!", freute sich Lena.

"Und das findest du gut?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Ich mag dich und ich mag Papa." Kinderlogik war manchmal einfach wundervoll einfach.

"Ich dich auch kleine Biene", sagte Mats und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Lena lächelte leicht. "Mal sehen, was Mama sagt, wenn wir morgen hinfahren. Kommst du dann mit, Mats?"

"Da müssen wir vorher deine Mama fragen", sagte Mats.

"Mama freut sich bestimmt!"

"Wir rufen Mama nachher mal an und hören, wie es ihr geht, ok?" schlug Marcel Lena vor.

"Ja, oder jetzt gleich?"

Marcel sah auf seine Uhr und nickte. "Hol mal das Telefon Krümel, dann versuchen wir es jetzt gleich."

Sofort rannte Lena los und suchte das Telefon heraus.

Mats nutzte die Chance und drückte Marcels Hand kurz und fest.

"Lena ist toll", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Ja das ist sie", sagte Mats.

"Und sie ist meine... unsere Tochter?"

"Unsere... das klingt schön", flüsterte Mats. Dann grinste er. "Wir sind grad mal ein paar Tage zusammen und schon haben wir ein Kind. Ich dachte immer so was dauert 9 Monate."

Marcel lachte. "Normalerweise hat ein Kind auch Mutter und Vater - bei zwei Vätern geht’s halt schneller."

Bevor Mats antworten konnte, kam Lena mit dem Telefon zurück.

"Mama anrufen", forderte sie gleich.

"Zu Befehl Krümel", grinste Marcel und wählte Melanies Nummer.

Es dauerte etwas, dann meldete sie sich. "Hallo Marcel!"

"Hallo Melanie. Wie geht es dir?"

"Hab heute viel geschlafen, vielleicht geht’s mir deswegen jetzt etwas besser."

"Das ist schön", sagte Marcel. "Ich hab hier nämlich jemanden sitzen, der unbedingt mit dir reden will."

"Dann gib mir meinen Schatz mal!"

"Hier Lena", sagte Marcel und hielt ihr das Telefon hin.

"Mama!", rief sie fröhlich in den Hörer.

"Und wie klang Melanie?" fragte Mats leise.

"Erholt. Sie meint, sie hätte heute viel geschlafen."

"Die Behandlung scheint bisher ja ganz gut anzuschlagen."

"Dann müsste es ihr eigentlich schlechter gehen, oder?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Mats. "Aber am Telefon ist es auch einfacher zu überspielen, wenn man sich schlecht fühlt. Ich nehm an, morgen könnt ihr euch ein genaueres Bild machen."

"Im Moment geht’s eh immer auf und ab, ich glaub, da ist nur wichtig, wie es später wird.“

Mats nickte. "Wir müssen einfach drauf vertrauen, dass Melanie in den besten Händen ist."

"Ja, das ist sie bestimmt. Die Klinik hat einen wirklich guten Ruf."

Mats griff wieder nach Marcels Hand. "Was... was wird Melanie zu uns beiden sagen?"

"Sie weiß, dass ich... auf Männer stehe", erzählte Marcel leise. "Ist ok für sie. Und sie mag dich."

"Und sie wird es nicht... merkwürdig finden, wenn wir... naja, wenn wir beide um uns Lena kümmern?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, es ist ihr vor allem wichtig wie es Lena geht - und der geht’s ja wirklich gut."

"Schön", sagte Mats erleichtert, dann zog er Marcel näher zu sich.

Der kuschelte sich nur zu gerne an ihn und sah Lena beim Telefonieren zu. "Du, Mama, Papa und Mats haben sich gerade geküsst!", erzählte sie auf einmal.

Mats lachte leise. "Gut, damit hat Lena uns die Erklärung auch schon abgenommen."

"Ja, Mats ist wirklich ganz lieb."

Auch Marcel grinste.

"Ist er wirklich", lächelte er.

"Bin ich das, ja?" fragte Mats und küsste Marcel leicht.

"Hm, ja, wirklich..."

"Du bist auch lieb", wisperte Mats.

"Ich bin vor allem glücklich."

"Ich auch Marcel. Unendlich glücklich."

Marcel beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Mats seufzte und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen.

"Jetzt küssen sie sich wieder", berichtete Lena gleich am Telefon. "Und Mats hat die Augen zu."

Mats lachte in den Kuss. "So genau bin ich beim Küssen auch noch nicht analysiert worden."

"Jetzt redet er. Beim Küssen!"

Lachend lösten sich Marcel und Mats voneinander. "Krümel hast du Mama schon erzählt, was du heute alles erlebt hast?" fragte Marcel seine Tochter.

"Ich war im Stadion. Da waren soooo viele Leute. Und unten waren Papa und Mats und haben Fußball gespielt", war Lena gleich wieder ganz begeistert. "Nein, ich war nicht alleine. Ich war mit Luis und Leni da. Und mit Tina. Ja, Tina ist groß."

"Gut abgelenkt", sagte Mats mit einem Zwinkern zu Marcel.

Der grinste, während Lena weiter erzählte. Schließlich gab sie den Hörer zurück an Marcel.

"Hi noch mal", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Hi Marcel! Du und Mats also?", fragte Melanie nach.

"Ja... plötzlich und unerwartet", lächelte Marcel breit.

"Du klingst glücklich."

"Das bin ich auch. Und Mats und Lena verstehen sich wirklich gut, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Ich vertrau dir, Marcel. Ich weiß, dass du es richtig machst."

"Ich versuchs zumindest. Aber jetzt solltest du dich wieder ein bisschen ausruhen. Wir kommen dann morgen gleich nach dem Training zu dir, ok?"

"Ich freu mich drauf. Kannst Mats gerne mitbringen."

"Dann mach ich das", sagte Marcel lächelnd. "Brauchst du sonst irgendwas?"

"Weiß nicht. Vielleicht irgendwas zu lesen? Aber was einfaches, für schwere Kost hab ich keine Nerven."

"Ok, mal gucken, was wir so finden. Vielleicht ist ja eins von Mats Büchern was für dich. Bisschen übersinnlich und schnulzig und so. Und mit halbnackten Kerlen auf dem Cover."

"So was liest Mats? Klingt nicht schlecht", überlegte Melanie.

"Gut, dann bringen wir dir davon einen Teil mit", versprach Marcel.

"Das ist lieb von euch."

"Kein Problem. Und jetzt schlaf gut Melanie. Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen - und danke. Für alles."

Mit einem Lächeln legte Marcel auf und sah Mats an. "Du sollst morgen mit ins Krankenhaus kommen", sagte er.

"Will sie sich davon überzeugen, dass ich auch gut für die Biene bin?", fragte Mats mit einem Grinsen nach.

"Das weiß sie", sagte Marcel. "Sie merkt ja auch, dass Lena dich mag."

"Und dass du mich magst", grinste Mats und klaute sich noch einen Kuss.

"Oh ja", nuschelte Marcel gegen Mats Lippen.

Mats zog ihn ein wenig näher an sich, dann fiel sein Blick auf Lena, die die beiden genau beobachtete.

"Die kleine Biene ist neugierig", grinste er.

"Ihr küsst euch so wie Mama und Tobi."

"Das machen Erwachsene, wenn sie sich sehr lieb haben", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Ich weiß, ihr habt euch sehr lieb."

"Und dich haben wir auch sehr lieb", sagte Marcel.

Sofort krabbelte Lena zwischen die beiden.

Mats lächelte, als sich Lena an ihn und Marcel kuschelte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl - sie waren eine Familie!


	53. Mutter-Tochter-Zeit

Wie geplant, fuhren Mats, Marcel und Lena am nächsten Tag gleich nach dem Training zu Melanie ins Krankenhaus. Eigentlich wäre heute nur Auslaufen angesagt, da aber schon am Mittwoch das nächste Spiel anstand, hatte Jürgen ein reguläres Vormittagstraining abgehalten, dafür aber den Spielern den Nachmittag frei gegeben. Lena hatte die Zeit während dem Training wieder in Jürgens Büro beim Malen verbracht.

Inzwischen hatte Lena sich wohl schon ein wenig an den Krankenhausbetrieb gewöhnt, oder aber sie freute sich so sehr ihre Mutter wiederzusehen, dass sie den Rest einfach übersah. Dafür war Mats jetzt ziemlich aufgeregt, immerhin würde er sich jetzt bei Melanie als Marcels Freund und damit irgendwie auch als Lenas zweiten Papa vorstellen.

"Nervös?" fragte Marcel ihn leise, als sie durch den Flur zu Melanies Zimmer gingen.

"Wärst du auch", murmelte Mats.

"Ich weiß", sagte Marcel. "Aber Melanie hat nichts gegen uns. Und du warst ja auch schon allein mit Lena bei ihr."

"Ist aber irgendwie trotzdem was anderes jetzt, oder?"

"Gleich hast dus ja hinter dir", sagte Marcel und blieb vor Melanies Zimmertür stehen. "So Krümel, dann klopf mal."

Einen Moment später betraten sie das Zimmer - Lena zuerst, dann Marcel, als letzter und noch immer etwas zögerlich, Mats.

Lena war sofort zu ihrer Mutter gerannt und Melanie drückte sie nun fest an sich.

"Hab dich vermisst, mein Schatz", flüsterte Melanie und hielt sie einfach nur fest, dabei küsste sie sie hin und wieder auf den Kopf. "Mein Schätzchen..."

Mats und Marcel ließen den beiden erstmal Zeit für sich und stellten sich ans Fenster um nach draußen zu sehen.

Es dauerte auch etwas, bis Mutter und Tochter die Umgebung wieder wahrnahmen. Marcel hörte es etwas rascheln, poltern - und als er sich umdrehte, lag Lena einfach neben Melanie im Bett.

Marcel lachte. "Aber pass auf, dass du deiner Mama nicht weh tust", sagte er.

"Ich tu Mama nie weh", war Lena sich sicher, und sie war wirklich vorsichtig, dass sie nicht an irgendwelche Stellen kam, die Melanie wehtun konnten.

"Hi Melanie", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Hey, ihr beiden", lächelte Melanie sie an.

"Wie geht’s dir?" fragte Marcel.

"Mit meiner Maus hier sowieso gut", meinte Melanie. "Sonst... merk ich immer mehr von den Nebenwirkungen."

"Wir haben dir ein bisschen was mitgebracht", sagte Mats und holte aus seiner Tasche ein paar Mandarinen und eine Tüte mit Schokobons. "Lena meinte, dass du die gern isst."

"Oh, das ist lieb von euch", lächelte Melanie ihn an. "Ja, die hab ich echt vermisst."

"Oh und das hier", sagte Mats und zog grinsend ein Buch heraus. "Du weißt schon, die Bücher mit den halbnackten Kerlen auf dem Cover."

"Wow, der ist ja mal nicht schlecht", erwiderte Melanie das Grinsen. "Leopardenblut. Ja, den werd ich auf jeden Fall lesen!"

"Die sind auch echt gut", sagte Mats lachend. "Und auch wenn Marcel es mir nicht glaubt, die Bücher haben sogar ne richtige Handlung."

"Ich glaub dir ja - es kommt halt nur drauf an, was man als Handlung definiert", lachte Marcel.

Mats schnaubte und sah Melanie an. "Einfach ignorieren den Banausen."

"Kann dir ja helfen ihn zu überzeugen, wenn ichs durchhab."

"Jetzt verschwört ihr euch schon gegen mich", lachte Marcel.

"Wir wollen nur dein Bestes", kam es einhellig von Mats und Melanie.

"Schon klar", schnaubte Marcel.

"Komm, Marcel", stellte sich Mats nun neben ihn und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Hab dich trotzdem lieb."

"Ihr beiden seid ein hübsches Paar", sagte Melanie.

Irgendwie war Mats ziemlich erleichtert, dass er das hörte. "Und es ist ok, dass Marcel und ich, wir beide... also, wegen Lena und so?"

"Ja natürlich. Lena geht es doch gut bei euch, das ist die Hauptsache", sagte Melanie.

Mats lächelte leicht. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du so was sagen würdest", meinte er. "Wir haben da aber noch was..."

"Was denn?" fragte Melanie.

"Also... wir sind ja oft weg, gerade am Wochenende. Und wir möchten Lena nicht immer hin und herschieben. Also haben wir überlegt, jemanden festen zu besorgen, der sich um unseren Krümel hier kümmert."

"Du meinst ein Kindermädchen?" fragte Melanie.

"Ja, genau, nur halt nicht so eine Schreckschraube, die man sich darunter vorstellt. Also kein Fräulein Rottenmeier."

Melanie lächelte, diesmal ein wenig mühsam, wie Marcel bemerkte. "Ihr werdet da schon die Richtige finden. Und wenn ihr eine habt, dann soll sie bitte auch mal mit kommen, damit ich sie kennenlerne."

Er legte ihr kurz die Hand auf den Arm. "Ich würds gern anders machen, aber ich denke, so ist es am besten. Wir sind halt doch oft weg, und ich kann Lena nicht jedes Mal mitnehmen, so gern ich das tun würde. Und natürlich musst du sie erstmal kennenlernen und entscheiden, ob die, die wir im Auge haben, auch ok ist. Du kennst Lena schließlich am besten."

"Lena muss selbst entscheiden, mit wem sie klar kommt. Kinder haben da meistens einen guten Riecher", sagte Melanie und strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mats, Lena kam auch mit ihm gut klar. Marcel nickte auf Melanies Aussage. "Wir entscheiden einfach zusammen. Wir haben da eine Vermittlungsagentur gefunden, da wollen wir mal anfragen."

"Das ist gut", sagte Melanie leise.

"Ist... ist es dir nicht recht? Soll ich was anderes überlegen?"

"Nein, ich finde wirklich es ist ne gute Idee", sagte Melanie. "Ich bin nur schon wieder so müde."

Marcel seufzte leise. Melanie tat ihm so leid - und Lena auch, die hier kaum mal mehr als eine Viertelstunde bei ihrer Mutter sein konnte. "Dann... sollten wir wohl wieder fahren, hm? Und dir ein bisschen Ruhe gönnen."

"Ich will aber noch nicht fahren", sagte Lena.

"Die Mama muss aber schlafen."

"Ich bin auch leise!"

Marcel sah Melanie an, die Lena offensichtlich auch noch nicht gehen lassen wollte. "Was hältst du davon - du ziehst dir die Schuhe aus, und die Hose vielleicht auch und kriechst zu Mama ins Bett, und ihr kuschelt, und Mats und ich holen dich in ner halben Stunde oder so wieder ab?"

"Das klingt gut", sagte Melanie.

"Na, dann machen wir es doch so ", beschloss Marcel kurzerhand. „Wie lange, meinst du, geht es?"

"Ne Stunde wird gehen", sagte Melanie lächelnd.

“Ok, Krümel, dann zieh mal deine Hose und die Schuhe aus und dann krabbelst du ins Bett. Wenn was ist, Melanie, dann ruf an, dann kommen wir früher.“

"Mach ich", versprach Melanie.

Marcel half Lena schnell ihre etwas dreckige Hose auszuziehen und hob sie dann in Melanies Arme. Fürsorglich deckte er die beiden zu, dann ging er mit Mats zusammen nach draußen.

"Und was stellen wir beiden jetzt an?" fragte Mats lächelnd.

"Plötzlich ganz ohne Kind?", fragte Marcel mit einem Grinsen. "Wir könnten irgendwo nen Kaffee trinken gehen?"

Mats nickte. Nach Hause fahren lohnte sich einfach nicht. Leider. "Kaffee und Kuchen? Mir ist grad unheimlich nach nem großen Stück Schokoladentorte."

"Ja, Schokoladentorte klingt sehr gut."

"Dann los", sagte Mats.

Marcel grinste kurz, legte ihm kurz die Hand unten auf den Rücken und folgte ihm dann nach draußen.

Nur ein paar Straßen weiter fanden sie ein gemütliches Café mit einer großen Kuchenauswahl. Das Licht war etwas gedämpft und die Sitzecken in kleine Nischen unterteilt, so dass sie wirklich ein wenig ungestört sein konnten.

Kurz darauf saßen sie vor eigentlich viel zu großen Schokoladentortenstücken und Kaffee und lächelten sich verliebt an.  
Die Zeit ging viel zu schnell vorbei, auch wenn sie kaum sprachen, sondern einfach nur das Zusammensein genossen.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen langsam zurück", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, nicht, dass es Melanie zu viel wird."

"Und sobald wir zu Hause sind, schreib ich endlich die Mail an die Agentur", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, da sollten wir echt machen. Dann wird vieles leichter."

Schnell zahlten sie, dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg ins Krankenhaus.

"Hoffentlich ist alles gut gegangen", machte sich Marcel nun doch Sorgen.

"Ach natürlich. Die beiden werden froh sein, mal ein bisschen Zeit allein gehabt zu haben", sagte Mats.

"Ja, nur... Lena ist nun mal ein Kind..."

"Aber sie spürt, dass es ihrer Mama nicht gut geht und nimmt deshalb automatisch Rücksicht."

"Und macht sich Sorgen um sie..."

"Natürlich", sagte Mats. "Aber ich glaube, deshalb war es ganz wichtig, die beiden mal ein bisschen allein zu lassen. Damit Lena sieht, dass ihre Mama immer noch ihre Mama ist."

"Und dass Melanie auch merkt, dass wir ihr Lena nicht wegnehmen wollen."

"Meinst du sie hat das Gefühl?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie hat Lena in letzter Zeit immer weniger gesehen. Und vermisst sie halt."

"Dann müssen wir den beiden öfter diese Zeit allein geben", sagte Mats. "Ich will nicht, dass Melanie denkt, ich will mich irgendwie... zwischen sie und Lena drängen."

"So meinte ich das nicht. Aber Lena entfernt sich halt von ihr, und das wird Melanie... traurig machen. Ja, wir sollten das wieder machen."

"Gut", sagte Mats.

Inzwischen waren sie am Krankenhaus angekommen und gingen schnell zu Lena und Melanie.

"Hey ihr beiden", sagte Marcel, als sie leise das Krankenzimmer betraten.

Melanie lächelte sie erschöpft an. Im Arm hielt sie Lena, die ganz ruhig neben ihr lag.

"Alles gut bei euch?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ist halt nur... anstrengend."

"Dann wird es Zeit für uns zu gehen", sagte Marcel und sah Lena an. "Morgen kommen wir auch wieder her Krümel."

"Ja, kann ich dann wieder mit Mama kuscheln?"

"Klar", sagte Mats.

Melanie lächelte ihn an, wenn auch ziemlich müde. "Das wär schön, wenn das wieder klappen könnte."

"Ich bring Lena einfach gleich nach der Schule vorbei und fahr schnell einkaufen, während sie hier bei dir ist", sagte Marcel.

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Melanie.

"Gut, dann machen wir das genauso. So Krümel, dann wollen wir dich mal anziehen, hm?"

"Möchte noch bei Mama bleiben."

"Kleine Biene, deine Mama ist müde und muss schlafen", sagte Mats.

"Aber ich bin ganz leise!"

"Das wissen wir. Und morgen kannst du doch auch wieder mit deiner Mama kuscheln."

"Nach der Schule? Noch vor dem Mittagessen? Und dann bis morgen Abend?"

"Nach der Schule und dann gucken wir mal, wie es Mama morgen geht, ok?"

"Okay...", seufzte Lena und ließ sich von Marcel aus dem Bett heben. Schnell hatte Lena ihre Hose und die Schuhe wieder an, dann half Marcel ihr in die Jacke.

"So, jetzt sag Mama Tschüß, dann können wir los."

Lena gab Melanie einen Kuss und umarmte sie fest.

"Bis morgen, Mama", verabschiedete sie sich.

"Bis morgen mein Schätzchen", sagte Melanie und strich Lena über den Kopf.

"Tschüß, Melanie", verabschiedeten sich Marcel und Mats schnell, sie wollten es Lena nicht unnötig schwer machen.

Lena war wie immer still, als sie das Krankenhaus verließen und nach Hause fuhren.

"Morgen machen wir das wieder", versprach Mats ihr leise.

"Wann kommt Mama denn nach Hause?" fragte Lena.

"Oh, Bienchen, das dauert noch. Noch lange. Aber so lange bleibst du bei Marcel und mir, ok? Und wir gucken, ob wir noch jemanden finden, der auf dich aufpassen kann, wenn wir nicht da sind."

"Warum kann ich nicht bei Mama sein, wenn ihr nicht da seid?"

"Weil Mama zu krank ist. Wir sind ja oft länger als eine Stunde weg."

"Aber ich bin dann auch ganz ruhig, versprochen."

"Krümelchen, Mama kann dir doch nicht helfen, wenn irgendwas ist. Und du musst doch auch zur Schule."

"Aber nach der Schule kann ich zu Mama."

"Krümelchen, wir sind doch auch über Nacht weg, und du kannst nicht immer mit ins Hotel."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Das geht doch nicht. Mal als Ausnahme, aber die anderen haben ihre Kinder ja auch nicht dabei."

"Dann kann ich da doch bei Mama bleiben."

"Man darf die Leute aber nachts nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen."

"Am Dienstag kommt deine Oma", sagte Marcel und hoffte, dass er sie so ein wenig ablenken konnte.

"Dienstag? Wie lange ist noch bis dahin?"

"Heute ist Sonntag", sagte Mats. "Dann kommt Montag, also morgen und dann ist schon Dienstag."

"Also übermorgen."

Mats nickte.

"Au ja, und dann macht sie wieder Pfannkuchen!"

"Ganz bestimmt", lächelte Marcel.

"Dann freu ich mich drauf!"

Marcel nickte erleichtert. Lena hörte sich eindeutig wieder fröhlicher an.

So zufrieden blieb sie auch bis zum Abend, als sie ins Bett musste, und selbst das klappte recht gut.

Erst dann kam Marcel dazu, endlich die Mail an die Agentur zu schicken. Er versuchte zu formulieren, was sie brauchten, was sie nicht wollten - und ungefähr, was auf das Kindermädchen zukam.  
Mats las noch einmal drüber, dann schickten sie die Mail ab. "Dann hoffen wir mal, das die sich schnell melden."


	54. Überraschungsbesuch

Am Montag kehrte der Alltag wieder ein, Marcel und Mats brachten Lena zur Schule und fuhren dann zum Training.

Nach dem Training würde Marcel Lena wie geplant zu Melanie fahren und dann einkaufen gehen. Mats wollte in der Zeit in seine eigene Wohnung fahren und dort mal wieder nach dem Rechten sehen - und vor allem frische Klamotten holen. Danach würde Marcel Lena zu Laura bringen, bei der sie den Nachmittag bis zum Abendessen verbringen konnte.

Abends holte er Lena wieder ab und machte Abendbrot. Er erwartete Mats jeden Moment, als es klingelte. Eigentlich hatte Mats inzwischen einen Schlüssel, aber vielleicht hatte er nicht daran gedacht. Marcel drückte den Summer, öffnete die Tür und rief "Komm hoch, Schatz!" die Treppe hinunter.

"Ok, mit der Begrüßung bin vermutlich nicht ich gemeint", sagte eine Stimme und wenig später stand Martin vor ihm.

Marcel starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, er bekam beim besten Willen keinen Ton raus.

"Mund zu, es zieht", sagte Martin.

"Was...?", krächzte Marcel nach einem Moment, dann schaffte er es tatsächlich den Mund zu schließen.

"Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Martin und drängte sich dann ohne zu warten an Marcel vorbei in die Wohnung.

"Komm... komm rein", bekam Marcel zu spät raus, dann schloss er die Tür hinter seinem Bruder.

"Mama hat erzählt, du bist nicht mehr mit Dennis zusammen. Auf wen wartest du also?"

Marcel schluckte kurz. "Auf... auf meinen Freund."

"Ach, nen neuen Freund hast du auch. Ist ja spannend. Neue Tochter, neuen Freund..."

"Das mit dem Freund... ist seit drei Tagen", versuchte Marcel sich zu entschuldigen.

"Hey, dann vergess ich das lieber schnell, dann kannst du es mir in... sechs Jahren noch mal erzählen, ok?"

"Wenns dir lieber ist...", knurrte Marcel.

"Mir? Oh glaub mir, ich hätte gern sofort von deiner Tochter erfahren. Aber ist ja unwichtig, bin ja nur der Onkel."

"Ich war die letzten sechs Jahre auch nicht ihr Vater", stellte Marcel fest.

"Ach? Unbefleckte Empfängnis? Das Wunder von Dortmund?" fragte Martin spöttisch. "Das deine Ex nen Kind bekommen hat, hast du jawohl mitbekommen, oder?"

"Ja, genau, unbefleckte Empfängnis. Und wieso bin ich dann der Vater?", fragte Marcel aggressiv.

"Papa, guck mal, ich hab das Bild fertig!" rief Lena aus dem Kinderzimmer.

"Hey, Krümelchen, ich komme!" Schlagartig hatte sich Marcels Stimme geändert, fröhlich und liebevoll klang sie. Er beachtete seinen Bruder nicht mehr als er sich in das Kinderzimmer flüchtete.

Er hörte, dass Martin ihm langsam folgte und dann in der Tür stehen blieb.

Er selbst hockte sich neben Lena, die noch am Schreibtisch saß vor einem Stapel Papier.

Marcel betrachtete das Bild und lächelte. "Das ist schön bunt geworden", sagte er.

"Das sind wir alle im Garten. Mama und Mats und ich und du."

"Willst du das Mama mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen? Das können wir an die Wand hängen, dann wirkt das Zimmer gleich viel freundlicher."

"Ja, das hab ich doch extra für Mama gemalt." Lena drehte sich um und sah Martin in der Tür stehen. "Papa, wer ist das?"

"Das ist Martin", sagte Marcel. "Das ist mein Bruder, also dein Onkel."

"Martin", nickte Lena. "Hallo!"

"Hallo Lena", sagte Martin leise.

Langsam stand Lena auf, ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah dann Marcel fragend an.

Marcel nickte aufmunternd.

Dann erst ging Lena auf Martin zu.

Martin ging in die Knie und lächelte ein wenig unsicher. "Na du siehst Marcel ja wirklich ziemlich ähnlich Kleine."

"Das ist ja auch mein Papa."

"Ja, das ist er", murmelte Martin.

"Und du bist mein Onkel."

In diesem Moment klingelte es erneut. Das würde nun wirklich Mats sein, dachte Marcel. Damit hatte er den Katastrophenabend schon fest gebucht. Oder sollte er Mats bitten gleich wieder zu fahren? Nein, das wäre auch nicht fair, und Mats würde das auch nicht wollen.

Vielleicht konnte Mats ja auch als... Puffer zwischen Martin und ihm dienen. Erneut klingelte es. "Willst du nicht aufmachen?" fragte Martin.

"Ja, ähm..." Mit diesen geknurrten Worten verließ Marcel das Kinderzimmer, irgendwie mit dem komischen Gefühl Lena schon wieder mit irgendwem alleine zu lassen.

Allerdings war das Martin, ihr Onkel, da sollte es eigentlich kein Problem sein.

"Mats, komm hoch... wir haben Besuch..."

"Besuch?" fragte Mats verwirrt und stellte die Einkäufe ab. "Du klingst irgendwie nicht so begeistert."

"Martin", sagte Marcel nur leise.

"OH!" sagte Mats. "Er... ist einfach aufgetaucht?"

"Stand hier - als ich dich schon erwartet hatte."

"Dann... ist es ja gut, dass ich mehr zum Essen gekauft habe. Oder willst du ihn gleich wieder rauswerfen?"

"Er ist gerade bei Lena drin..."

"Hast du Angst, dass er sie frisst?" fragte Mats und zog Marcel an sich. Mit dem Fuß schloss er dabei die Wohnungstür.

"Nein, ich glaub nicht", nuschelte Marcel an seiner Schulter. Genau das hatte er jetzt gebraucht, diese Sicherheit, die Mats immer ausstrahlte.

Mats strich ihm über den Rücken. "Also, du gehst jetzt mal zurück zu den beiden und ich bereite das Abendessen vor, ok?"

"Willst du nicht erst 'hallo' sagen?"

Mats grinste. "Doch klar, hatte ich schon vor."

"Dann komm", nickte Marcel leicht und griff fest nach Mats' Hand.

"Keine Angst, ich lass dich nicht allein", sagte Mats. "Irgendwann erzählst du mir aber mal genau, was da zwischen dir und Martin vorgefallen ist, ja?"

"Irgendwann... vielleicht", murmelte Marcel und zog ihn mit sich.

Mats schüttelte nur den Kopf während Marcel ihn ins Kinderzimmer zerrte. Hier hockte Martin noch immer neben Lena und unterhielt sich etwas stockend mit ihr.

"Hallo Martin", sagte Mats ohne Zögern. "Wir haben uns ja ne halbe Ewigkeit nicht gesehen. Wie geht’s dir?"

"Mats, hi. Du bist also Marcels Neuer..."

"Was dagegen?" fragte Mats.

"Geht mich ja nichts an..."

Mats verdrehte die Augen. Das hätte auch von Marcel kommen können. Statt was dazu zu sagen, ging er zu Lena und hob sie kurzerhand hoch. "Na kleine Biene, hast du Lust mir beim Kochen zu helfen?"

"Au ja - was kochen wir?", fragte Lena fröhlich und umarmte Mats fest.

"Auflauf", sagte Mats.

"Auflauf? Aber mit viel Käse!", forderte Lena, als die beiden das Zimmer verließen. Damit waren Marcel und Martin wieder alleine.

"Hummels also", sagte Martin nach einer Weile.

"Ja, wieso?" Marcel klang bei der Frage etwas aggressiv.

"Ich war halt überrascht. Ist immerhin nicht so ein Idiot wie Dennis."

"Dennis war kein Idiot", widersprach Marcel automatisch

"Mit der Meinung stehst du ziemlich allein da."

"Wie gut, dass ich mit ihm zusammen war, und nicht du."

"So jemanden wie Dennis hattest du nicht nötig. Aber bitte, ist ja deine Entscheidung. Du triffst ja gern... merkwürdige Entscheidungen. Verschweigst allen, dass du ne Tochter hast..."

"Weil das nicht wichtig war. Ich hab sie nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, als sie gerade geboren worden war."

"Ach und deshalb muss deine Familie natürlich nichts davon wissen, klar."

"Nein, musste sie nicht. Weil ihr mir nur reingeredet hättet."

"Ja, weil das beschissen von dir war! Die Kleine braucht Mutter und Vater. Du hättest dich mit um sie kümmern müssen."

"Sie hatte Mutter und Vater! Melanie war schon vor der Geburt mit Tobi zusammengekommen. Der war Lenas Vater!"

"War er nicht, sonst wäre Lena jetzt wohl bei ihm und nicht bei dir, oder?"

"Die beiden haben sich getrennt, wie das bei vielen Eltern der Fall ist."

"Ja, deshalb hättest du dich auch von Anfang an um Lena kümmern können", sagte Martin. "Ist ja nicht ungewöhnlich, wie du selbst bemerkt hast."

"Und dann hätte sie zwei Väter gehabt."

"Und? Auch das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn die Eltern nicht zusammen sind."

"Melanie und ich haben es damals so entschieden, ok?"

"Lässt sich jetzt ja auch nicht mehr ändern."

"Ja, genau, also kannst du das Thema auch sein lassen."

"Schön, dann können wir ja zum nächsten kommen", sagte Martin.

"Und das wäre?"

"Na rate mal!"

"Nö." Wenn Martin was von ihm wollte, dann sollte er es auch aussprechen.

"Ich hab auf einen Anruf gewartet. Von dir."

"Das tut mir leid, ich bin ja auch der einzige von uns, der telefonieren kann."

"Und wieso zum Teufel, hätte ich dich anrufen sollen? Ich warte immer noch auf ne Entschuldigung und DU hättest wenigstens den Anstand haben können, mir persönlich von meiner Nichte zu erzählen."

"Du hättest dich melden und mir zu meiner Tochter gratulieren können, aber du schmollst ja lieber!"

"Ich hätte dir gern nach ihrer Geburt gratuliert, aber da wolltest du ja offenbar keine Glückwünsche. Und ich schmolle ganz bestimmt nicht."

"Nein, ist klar, du schmollst nicht..."

"Sagt der König des Schmollens persönlich", sagte Martin spöttisch.

Marcel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Für einen kleinen Moment hatte er gedacht, er würde sich mit Martin versöhnen können, wenn der sogar gekommen war - aber vermutlich war er eh nur auf Druck ihrer Mutter gekommen. Und jetzt sehnte er sich nach einem gemütlichen Abend mit Mats - ohne Martin.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an, bis sich Schritte näherten. "Seid ihr fertig mit der ersten Runde?" fragte Mats grinsend und drückte ihnen dann zwei dampfende Becher in die Hände. "Probieren. Ist Kakao mit Chili, hat mir Benni empfohlen."

Am liebsten hätte Marcel abgelehnt - oder Martin den Kakao über den Kopf geschüttet - und wär gegangen. Wohin auch immer. Aber das ging nicht. "Danke", nahm er den Kakao deswegen an.

Martin sah Mats ziemlich irritiert an, nahm die Tasse aber ebenfalls entgegen.

"Und wenn ihr es in der zweiten Runde bequemer haben wollt, dann geht doch ins Wohnzimmer."

Mit einem Grinsen verzog sich Mats wieder in die Küche und ließ Martin und Marcel mit den Bechern in Lenas Kinderzimmer zurück.

Ohne auf Martin zu achten ging Marcel ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er schloss die Augen und probierte dann einen Schluck von dem Chili-Kakao. Der war überraschend gut. Schokoladig mit einem Hauch von Schärfe.

Aber Benni hatte nun mal einen guten Geschmack, das hatte er schon mehrmals erfahren dürfen.

Er war halt Mats bester Freund, auch wenn er Schalker war. Er trank noch einen Schluck und war grade dabei, sich ein bisschen zu entspannen, als Martin das Zimmer betrat.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte Martin sich einfach verzogen, aber ihn fragte ja niemand.

"Also, warum hast du das mit deiner Tochter verschwiegen?" fragte Martin, der offenbar wirklich bereit für eine zweite Runde war.

"Weil es nicht wichtig war. Weil Lena eine eigene Familie hatte, und ich für sie nicht wichtig war. Weil ihr mir reingeredet hättet, wie ich es eurer Meinung nach hätte machen sollen."

"Und deshalb enthältst du uns einen Teil unserer Familie vor?"

"Noch einmal: Sie war kein Teil der Familie!"

"Deine Tochter, verdammt! Natürlich gehört sie zu unserer Familie. Mama und Papa sind ihre Großeltern und ich bin ihr Onkel."

"Jetzt ja, aber die letzten sechs Jahre nicht. Die letzten sechs Jahre war ich auch nicht ihr Vater!"

"Hast du wenigstens Unterhalt gezahlt oder hast du die Kleine echt komplett im Stich gelassen?"

"Natürlich hab ich das!" Diese Unterstellung ging Marcel total gegen den Strich, aber das war doch typisch für seinen Bruder. "Sie hatten eine schöne Wohnung, und Melanie wusste, dass ich jederzeit auch mehr zahlen würde."

"Klar, mit Kohle kann man sich ganz schnell ein gutes Gewissen kaufen."

Marcel seufzte, langsam reichte es ihm. "Ja, ich bin ein Arsch. Vermutlich willst du das hören, ja? Dann kannst du ja auch wieder abhauen!"

"Ich versuche dich zu verstehen Marcel!"

"Nein, das versuchst du nicht. Du willst hier nur rummotzen, wie böse ich bin. Ja, ich bin böse - also?"

"Ich bin hier oder? Das müsste dir doch zeigen, dass ich es ernst meine."

"Ja, mit deinen Vorwürfen."

"Darf ich nicht mal mehr meine Meinung sagen? Muss ich alles toll finden, was du machst?"

"Nein, aber du musst nicht drauf rumreiten. Deiner Meinung nach habe ich das falsch gemacht. Das weiß ich inzwischen."

"Ich versuch einfach zu verstehen, warum du das gemacht hast. Ist das verboten?"

"Ich habe es dir erklärt. Reicht das?"

"Ehrlich gesagt nein. Weil ich es nicht verstehe."

"Gut, ich kann’s aber nicht anders erklären."

"Wenn Melanie nicht krank geworden wäre, dann wüssten wir immer noch nichts von Lena, oder?"

"Nein. Weil ich dann noch immer nicht Teil ihres Lebens wäre. Ich wüsste auch nicht viel von ihr."

"Und damit wärst du zufrieden? Zu wissen, dass du eine Tochter hast und nichts von ihr zu wissen?"

"Schon, weil ich weiß, dass Melanie eine gute Mutter ist."

"Aber du wusstest doch, dass Lena vermutlich dein einziges Kind bleiben wird", sagte Martin. "Wie konntest du da so mit leben?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weil sie nicht mein Kind ist? Genetisch schon, aber ich hab nie was mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Sie war einfach nicht Teil meines Lebens."

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich versteh das nicht. Wirklich nicht."

"Ich kannst trotzdem nicht anders beschreiben."

Nachdenklich nahm Martin einen Schluck von seinem Kakao. "Ok, und warum gehst du mir seit dem Sommer aus dem Weg? Kein Anruf, keine SMS, keine Mail."

"Wenn du das nicht mehr weißt...", knurrte Marcel und trank einen kleinen Schuck Kakao.

"Wir haben uns gezofft, aber mal ehrlich, dass ist schon öfter passiert."

"Wir haben uns nicht nur gezofft. Du hast mir vorgeworfen, dass ich schwul bin. Und echt, das ist ja wohl das hinterletzte."

Martin verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kakao. "Ich hab WAS?"

"Solltest du ja noch wissen."

"Ich hab nie so was gesagt Marcel!"

"Doch, aber so was von. Hast gemeint, Dennis wär ne männliche Schlampe, und dass man von einer Schwuchtel nichts anderes erwarten könnte. Schwuchtel, du hast mich als Schwuchtel bezeichnet, und das soll ich ok finden?"

Martin sah ihn sprachlos an. "Ich hab diesen schmierigen Typen gemeint, nicht dich verdammt!"

"Hä? Doch, du hattet mich gemeint!"

"Nein! Wieso sollte ich meinen eigenen Bruder beschimpfen?"

"Weil ich doch eh alles falsch mache. Mit Dennis, mit Lena - deiner Meinung nach mach ich doch alles falsch!"

"Dennis ist ein Arschloch, sonst hätte er dich nicht mit Lena sitzen lassen. Oder liege ich da so falsch?"

"Ja, schon", gab Marcel zu.

"Und dein neuer Freund ist ja auch ein ganz anderer Typ als Dennis. Mats ist ein vernünftiger Kerl, der es vor allem nicht auf deine Kohle oder so abgesehen hat."

"Und der Lena liebt."

"Weiß Mama schon davon?" fragte Martin.

"Wovon? Von Mats?"

"Nein, vom Weihnachtsmann der ne Affäre mit dem Osterhasen hat. Natürlich von Mats."

"Nee - noch nicht. Ich mein... das ist erst am Freitag oder so passiert."

"Das heißt, ich weiß wirklich mal vor Mama eine Neuigkeit?"

"Fühle dich geehrt", grinste Marcel schief.

"Ich werd mir den Tag im Kalender anstreichen."

"Immerhin hast du meinen Krümel jetzt schon kennengelernt - vor Papa."

"Papa will am Donnerstag Mama abholen und Lena dabei kennenlernen", sagte Martin.

"Und du bleibst auch so lange?"

"Bin ich denn hier willkommen?"

"Da du mich nicht als Schwuchtel siehst... und wenn du nicht weiter rummeckerst, dass ich Lena versteckt haben soll..."

"Hast du, aber vielleicht versteh ich deine verquere Logik ja irgendwann..."

"Jetzt bin ich für sie da, jetzt, wo es drauf ankommt", sagte Marcel fest.

"Ja, bist du offensichtlich."

"Und ich würd alles für sie tun. Hätte ich immer, wenn Melanie mich gebraucht hätte."

"Das macht deine Entscheidung sie zu verheimlichen nur noch unverständlicher."

Marcel zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er hatte es ja jetzt oft genug versucht zu erklären.


	55. Lustige Gurken

Martin seufzte und trank den restlichen Kakao. "Der ist gut", murmelte er und stellte die Tasse ab.

"Benni hat immer nen guten Geschmack", grinste Marcel.

"Das darfst du hier in Dortmund aber nicht zu laut sagen."

"Bei Benni kann man ne Ausnahme machen. Außerdem wohnt der ja auch in Düsseldorf."

"Aber er spielt für Schalke."

"Aber sucht tollen Kakao aus."

"Das stimmt", nickte Martin.

"Also können wir ihm sein Schalkesein auch verzeihen."

"Wem verzeiht ihr die blaue Todsünde?" fragte Mats, der unbemerkt in der Tür erschienen war.

"Deinem Lieblingsschlumpf. Weil er tollen Kakao ausgesucht hat. Wie geht’s dem Auflauf?"

"Der ist im Ofen und Lena in ihrem Zimmer um ein neues Bild zu malen, dass wir an den Kühlschrank hängen soll", sagte Mats grinsend. "Sie will lustige Gurken malen, was auch immer das heißen soll."

"Lustige Gurken? Na, die passen dann doch in die Küche", grinste Marcel.

Mats nickte. "Darf ich die Arena betreten oder seid ihr noch nicht fertig?"

"Doch, das geht schon..."

Mats lächelte und setzte sich neben Marcel aufs Sofa. Er schob ihm kurz eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, dann sah er Martin an. "Habt ihr euch... aussprechen können?"

"Ja, auch wenn ich noch nicht alles wirklich verstehe", meinte Martin.

"Was verstehst du nicht?" fragte Mats.

"Warum er Lena... warum er sich nie um sie gekümmert hat. Aber es ist ok."

"Marcel war damals halt noch sehr jung", sagte Mats. "Und es hat Lena nicht geschadet, also war die Entscheidung nicht grundsätzlich falsch. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich an seiner Stelle gemacht hätte."

Er drückte Marcels Hand, auch, um seine Worte zu relativieren.

"Wie gesagt, ich versteh es nicht. Ein Kind ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss."

"Ich hab mich doch nie für sie geschämt!"

"Dann hättest du sie auch nicht verheimlichen müssen."

"Komm, lass", bat Mats leise. "Ich dachte, ihr hättet das abgehakt."

Martin seufzte. "Schon gut."

"Dann erzähl mal, was in Magdeburg so los ist?", bat Mats ihn einfach um abzulenken.

"Nichts so aufregendes wie hier", sagte Martin schief grinsend, begann dann aber zu erzählen. Von ihren Eltern, von Tanten und Onkeln und anderen Verwandten, von Freunden, Nachbarn und Bekannten.

Mats merkte, wie sich Marcel langsam deutlich entspannte und auch Martin wirkte nicht mehr, als würde er gleich hochgehen.

Viel länger hätte er die beiden auch nicht alleine lassen dürfen, und er war froh, dass er noch einen neuen Goldstift für Lena besorgt hatte, so dass sie jetzt beschäftigt war.

Immerhin hielt er es für ein gutes Zeichen, dass Martin hergekommen war. Er hatte ja wirklich schon überlegt, ob er nicht bei Martin anrufen und ihn einladen sollte, aber Marcel hätte ihm das vermutlich ziemlich übel genommen.  
So war es einfach besser, dass Martin von sich aus gekommen war.

"Wie lange bleibst du denn?" fragte Mats. "Ich meine, wir müssen morgen ja schon wieder weg, da habt ihr nicht viel Zeit füreinander."

"Wenn Marcel mich nicht ausschmeißt, würd ich mit Mama zurückfahren..."

"Du kannst gern solange bleiben", sagte Marcel.

Es war vermutlich das erst Lächeln, das erste wirkliche Lächeln, das sie von Martin sahen. "Schön."

"Ich warn dich aber vor, du wirst auf der Couch schlafen müssen", sagte Mats grinsend. "Lenas Kinderzimmer ist ja das ehemalige Gästezimmer."

"Lena darf ihr Bett gern behalten. Aber... wenn Mama noch kommt?"

"Wir sind morgen Abend ja schon nicht mehr hier", sagte Marcel. "Und danach... müssen wir mal gucken, wie wir das am besten machen."

"Wir finden schon was", meinte Mats. "Und wenn ich ne Luftmatratze mitbringe."

"Für mich kein Problem", sagte Martin.

"Schön, dann ist das auch schön geklärt."

Marcel lächelte Mats dankbar an. Ohne ihn hätte er sich vermutlich immer noch mit Martin gefetzt. Oder einer von ihnen wäre einfach abgehauen - so, wie er es selbst auch vorgehabt hatte.

"Kann ich euch beiden allein lassen? Ich will kurz nach dem Auflauf gucken", sagte Mats.

"Ja, ich denke, die Messer musst du auch nicht mehr in Sicherheit bringen."

Mats lachte leise, drückte Marcel einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand dann auf um nach Lena um dem Auflauf zu sehen.

"Mats ist gut für dich", hörte Marcel auf einmal seinen Bruder.

"Er ist der Beste", sagte Marcel leise.

"Und er ist gut zu Lena, oder?"

"Er liebt Lena und sie liebt ihn."

"Das ist gut... für Lena. Und für dich."

"Ehrlich gesagt, wüsste ich gar nicht, was ich ohne Mats machen sollte."

Martin nickte leicht. "Nur ist er auch immer weg, wenn du weg bist."

"Am Wochenende war Lena mit im Hotel und wir haben eine Agentur angeschrieben, um ein Kindermädchen zu suchen."

"Kindermädchen", wiederholte Martin nachdenklich. "Hoffentlich findet ihr jemanden geeignetes. Der auch die Klappe hält."

"Was sollen wir denn sonst machen Martin? Ich kann Lena nicht wie einen Wanderpokal rumreichen. Und sie kann auch nicht ständig mit ins Hotel. Das war eine Ausnahme, dass Jürgen das erlaubt hat."

"Ja, ist schon klar. Und so wie jetzt geht das auch nicht weiter."

"Ich kann ja auch nicht Mama bitten, jede Woche herzukommen. Wir haben bis Jahresende eigentlich nur noch englische Wochen..."

Martin nickte. "Vermutlich eine vernünftige Überlegung, das mit dem Kindermädchen."

"Mats Idee", grinste Marcel.

"Ich sag ja, Mats ist gut für dich."

Marcel lächelte. Er freute sich, dass Martin so einverstanden mit Mats war. Das tat gut, nach allem was in der letzten Zeit so zwischen ihnen passiert war.  
Die Sache mit Dennis war nur ein Teil davon - es war noch viel mehr vorgefallen. Meist Kleinigkeiten, die sich hochgeschaukelt hatten.

"Auflauf ist in zehn Minuten fertig", sagte Mats in diesem Moment.

"Oh, schön. Und was macht der Krümel?"

"Malt immer noch ganz eifrig. Jetzt sind Tomaten dran, die vertragen sich nämlich am besten mit den Gurken, meinte Lena."

"Dann... wird das wirklich ein Bild für die Küche", grinste Marcel.

Mats nickte und schob sich wieder neben ihn auf die Couch.

"Und danach will sie ein Bild für dich malen, Martin."

"Für mich?"

"Ja, schließlich bist du doch ihr Onkel."

"Sie kennt mich ja noch gar nicht..."

"Sie weiß, dass du ihr Onkel bist. Und irgendwie mag sie dich." Was Marcel schon ein Rätsel war.

"Lena hat eine gute Menschenkenntnis", sagte Mats.

Etwas verwundert sah Marcel ihn an, so sah er das nun wirklich nicht.

"Guck nicht so, Martin ist dein Bruder und ihr seid euch manchmal ganz schön ähnlich. Vor allem bei eurem Dickkopf."

"Und das merkt Lena? Also, dass Martin nicht nur..."

"Das ich nicht nur was bin?" fragte Martin.

"Ein Dickkopf", versuchte Marcel den harmlosesten Ausdruck, der ihn zu Martin einfiel.

"Du bist genauso ein Dickkopf wie ich", sagte Martin.

"Ja." Was sollte er sonst noch sagen?

"Nicht wieder anfangen zu streiten", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd. "Wir wollen gleich ganz gemütlich essen, ok? Sonst sperr ich euch ins Bad und Lena und ich essen den Auflauf."

Marcel grinste. "Dann haben wir uns hinterher gegenseitig ertränkt."

"Ok, dann die Besenkammer."

"Sind Putzsachen drin, und die sind bestimmt giftig."

"Dann... kommt ihr in den Keller", lachte Mats.

"Ok, da sind nur ein paar harte Gegenstände..."

Ehe Marcel noch etwas sagen konnte, verschloss Mats seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. "Seid einfach brav, dann passiert auch nichts", flüsterte er, als er sich viel zu schnell wieder von Marcel löste.

Für einen Moment sah Marcel ihn mit verklärtem Blick an, dann war Mats schon weg.

"Ich nehme an, Lena weiß, dass ihr zusammen seid?" fragte Martin.

"Ja, jedenfalls so weit wie es ein Kind in ihrem Alter versteht.“

"Und Melanie?"

"Weiß es auch. Wir waren auch schon zusammen bei ihr."

"Das ist gut", sagte Martin.

"Ja, fanden wir ganz wichtig. Immerhin... wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte, wegen Lena oder so, hätten wir das heimlich machen müssen. So, dass Lena es nicht merkt."

Martin schnaubte. "So wie ihr euch anseht? Keine Chance."

"Er wäre nicht hier. Auch, wenn das verdammt schwer wäre."

"Jungs, Essen!" hörten sie in diesem Moment Mats aus der Küche rufen.

Marcel zögerte kurz, dann bat er seinen Bruder, "Holst du Lena?" Für ihn war das irgendwie ein... Vertrauensbeweis, auch wenn da nichts schief gehen könnte. Dennoch...

Martin nickte. "Klar."

Marcel sah ihm kurz nach, dann zwang er sich dazu schon in die Küche zu gehen. Mats war grade dabei den Auflauf vorsichtig aus dem Ofen zu holen.

"Hm, das riecht gut!", lobte Marcel und sah den Auflauf an. "Und er sieht auch gut aus!"

"Ja deine Tochter ist ne gute Köchin", grinste Mats.

Marcel lachte auf. "Na, dann wissen wir ja, wer uns in Zukunft bekocht!"

Mats nickte und stellte die dampfende Auflaufform auf den Tisch. Dann ging er zu Marcel und zog ihn kurz an sich. "Alles ok bei dir?"

"Ich glaub schon", seufzte der leise. Es tat gut so fest umarmt zu werden und mal wieder zu fühlen, dass man nicht alleine war.

"Ich finds gut, dass Martin gekommen ist", flüsterte Mats. "Und das ihr euch ausgesprochen habt."

"Ich auch, glaub ich..."

"Du glaubst?"

"Naja, so ganz geklärt ist das alles noch nicht. Irgendwie... komisch mit ihm."

"Das wird schon wieder", sagte Mats zuversichtlich.

"Ja, vermutlich. Irgendwann."

"Sei nicht so nachtragend", sagte Mats und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. "Er ist immerhin dein Bruder."

Marcel nickte leicht. Er musste noch verdauen, dass Martin diese Schwuchtelsache nicht auf ihn bezogen hatte, daran hatte er lange zu kauen gehabt.

"Hey", flüsterte Mats und küsste Marcel erneut. "Was ist denn?"

"Schon ok", murmelte Marcel. "Nachher, ja?" Er schmiegte sich eng an Mats und schloss kurz die Augen.

Mats hielt ihn fest, bis auf dem Flur Schritte ertönten. Große, schwere Schritte von Martin, und kleine Patscheschritte von Lena.

"Martin sagt, das Essen ist fertig!".

"Stimmt", sagte Mats. "Dann setzt euch mal, inzwischen müsste der Auflauf auch die richtige Temperatur haben."

"Jaa", freute sich Lena und rutschte auf ihren Platz.

"Möchtest du was trinken?" fragte Marcel seinen Bruder, der etwas zögernd auf einem Stuhl platz nahm.

"Cola? Oder... habt ihr so was nicht da?"

"Doch klar", sagte Mats. "So als Belohnung nach nem besonders guten Spiel."

"Ich hatte am Wochenende nen gutes Spiel", behauptete Martin.

Marcel grinste. "Ach ja? Habt ihr nicht verloren?"

"Ich war trotzdem gut!"

"Was meinst du kleine Biene, bekommt Martin ein Glas Cola?" fragte Mats Lena mit einem Zwinkern.

"Wenn ich auch eins kriege!", war Lena gleich ganz geschäftstüchtig.

Mats sah fragend zu Marcel.

"Ein halbes Glas, ok?", bot er an. "Und auch nur heute, weil Martin da ist."

Lena überlegte und nickte dann huldvoll. Mats lachte leise, während er die Cola aus dem Kühlschrank holte. "Na Marcel, sündigen wir auch?"

"Hm - ich denke schon. Ausnahmsweise..."

"Was Jürgen nicht weiß...", sagte Mats und holte noch vier normale und ein etwas kleineres Glas für Lena aus dem Schrank.

Marcel lachte und sah Lena dann an. "Aber nicht bei Jürgen petzen, ja?", bat er verschwörerisch.

"Na gut", sagte Lena. "Dann krieg ich aber auch ein ganzes Glas Cola, ja?"

Martin lachte leise. "Na, du verhandelst aber gut", meinte er und sah seinen Bruder an. "Das kleine Glas ganz voll für Lena?", schlug er vor.

"Na gut", gab sich Marcel geschlagen.

Mats grinste, als er die Cola in drei große und das eine kleine Glas eingoss und die Gläser verteilte.

"So und jetzt können wir essen ja?" fragte Martin ein wenig leidend. "Bis auf Frühstück hatte ich heute nur eine matschige Banane..."

"Oh, ja, dann iss. Guten Appetit", wünschte Marcel und begann selbst auch gleich zu essen. Martin hatte kaum etwas gegessen? Hatte er keine Zeit gehabt? Oder vor ihrem Treffen keinen Appetit? Wenigstens den schien er zurückbekommen zu haben.

"Der ist gut", murmelte Martin zwischen zwei Bissen. "Wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut kochen kannst Mats."

Mats grinste geschmeichelt. "Naja, mit Lenas Hilfe..."

Auch Marcel lächelte. Martin und Mats verstanden sich wirklich gut, dass war schön. Und es zeigte ihm auch, dass Martin nicht grundsätzlich etwas gegen Schwule hatte.

Nur gegen ihn, irgendwie. Jedenfalls hatte Marcel noch immer das Gefühl. Vermutlich bildete er sich das nur ein und er war wirklich nur etwas... nachtragend. Aber Martins Worte hatten ihn halt verletzt und das konnte er nicht so einfach zur Seite schieben.

Also sagte er nichts, sondern aß seinen Auflauf. Auch die anderen schwiegen nun während des Essens.


	56. Eine echte Schmelzer!

"So, Krümelchen, jetzt geht’s ab ins Bett?", fragte Marcel seine Tochter schließlich.

"Aber noch was vorlesen!" sagte Lena sofort

"Wir lesen zusammen, ja?", schlug Mats vor. "Machst du dich dann schon fertig?" Er wusste, dass Lena nicht so leicht ins Bett gehen würde, aber irgendwie musste er ja anfangen.

Lena nickte und sprang von ihrem Stuhl. Dann sah sie Martin. "Du musst auch vorlesen", sagte sie bestimmt.

"Ich soll dir vorlesen?", fragte der überrascht.

"Ja, Papa, Mats und du", zählte Lena auf.

"Wir alle? Nein, Lena, das ist zu viel - du sollst ja auch irgendwann mal schlafen."

"Bin gar nicht müde."

"Aber morgen ist wieder Schule."

"Bin trotzdem nicht müde."

"Deswegen lesen wir dir ja noch was vor."

"Geh dich erstmal fertig machen, ok?" sagte Mats. "Und dann gucken wir mal, wer dir vorliest."

"Ich will noch nicht."

"Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Mats.

"Nein, ich bleib noch hier."

"Krümelchen, du gehörst ins Bett", sagte Marcel.

"Ist noch gar nicht spät. Und ich bin noch gar nicht müde. Und Emma darf sowieso viel länger aufbleiben."

"Ach ja? Wie lange darf Emma denn aufbleiben?"

"Ganz lange."

"Na ich glaube, Emmas Mama würde mir da was anderes erzählen, hm?"

"Nein, gar nicht! Und Laura bleibt auch lange auf."

"Dann können wir dir aber gar nichts mehr vorlesen", sagte Mats.

"Doch, das könnt ihr!"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Entweder du bleibst noch ein halbes Stündchen wach und gehst dann ohne Geschichte ins Bett oder du machst dich jetzt fertig und wir lesen dir noch was vor."

"Beides."

"Nur eins geht."

"Gar nicht. Beides geht. Emma kriegt auch immer eine Geschichte."

"Krümel bitte", sagte Marcel.

"Jeder von euch liest mir was vor", bestimmte Lena.

"Je länger du diskutierst, desto weniger Zeit haben wir zum Lesen", sagte Mats.

"Nein, das kommt hinten ran."

"Ich weiß wieder, warum ich in der nächsten Zeit noch keine Kinder will", murmelte Martin.

"Lena? Komm, zeig Martin mal, wie lieb Kinder sein können, ja?"

"Ich will aber, dass ihr mir vorlest", sagte Lena bockig.

"Machen wir auch - wenn du im Bett bist, ja?"

"Aber alle drei. Und ganz lange!"

"Alle drei, aber nicht zu lange."

Lena schien zu überlegen und sah ihren Papa und Mats abwechselnd an. Dann nickte sie leicht.

"Na siehst du, Krümel. Machst du dich fertig, während wir hier abdecken?"

"Na gut", murmelte sie und verschwand aus der Küche.

Marcel sah ihr liebevoll nach.

"Sie ist eine echte Schmelzer", grinste Mats. "Dickköpfig bis zum geht nicht mehr."

"Und du hast sie trotzdem lieb", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Dich hab ich ja auch lieb, mein Sturkopf", sagte Mats zärtlich.

"Eben", lächelte Marcel ihn an und küsste ihn leicht.

"Hört zu Jungs, ich räum hier ab, ok? So als Dank fürs Essen", sagte Martin. "Und ihr verzieht euch mal fünf Minuten, sonst erleide ich noch nen Zuckerschock."

"Oh... ich wollte nicht...", murmelte Marcel betroffen.

"Danke", sagte Mats schnell und zog Marcel mit sich hoch und hinaus aus der Küche.

"Was... wie?", fragte Marcel irritiert, als sie auf einmal auf dem Flur standen.

"Dein Bruder hat das total nett gemeint", sagte Mats lächelnd. "Du musst nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen. Mensch, Jonas hätte vermutlich das gleiche gesagt. Oder mit was nach mir geworfen, damit ich aufhöre dir meine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken."

"Meinst du?", fragte Marcel etwas unsicher. "Ich meine... es ist einfach komisch, im Sommer hat er mir noch an den Kopf geworfen, ich wär ne Schwuchtel..."

"Er hat was?" fragte Mats.

"Das war es... weswegen ich ihn nicht angerufen hab", erzählte Marcel leise.

"Aber ich... Martin weiß es doch nicht erst seit dem Sommer. Und mit mir geht er auch ganz normal um. Oder hast du gesehen, dass er uns angewidert angesehen hätte, als wir uns geküsst haben?"

"Nein, aber... er hatte mich auch nicht gemeint, sondern Dennis. Aber ich hab mich gemeint gefühlt."

"Ach Marcel", flüsterte Mats und zog ihn an sich.

"Es... es war ein Scheißgefühl..."

"Das glaube ich. Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt, hm?"

"Weil... naja, als die Sache mit Dennis lief, da... da warst du irgendwie weit weg. Und danach... war es nicht mehr so wichtig."

"Ich war aber doch auch dein bester Freund Marcel. Und wem sollte man sich sonst anvertrauen, wenn nicht dem besten Freund?"

"Der beste Freund war... weit weg. Das... das ist kein Vorwurf, echt nicht. Aber irgendwie war das ja nicht so eng im letzten halben Jahr."

Mats sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. "Das war meine Schuld."

"Nein, war es nicht. Ich... ich hatte Dennis und wollte gar nicht hören, dass er vielleicht nicht perfekt ist."

"Trotzdem hätte ich für dich da sein müssen und nicht schmollen, wie Benni gesagt hat."

"Ist doch jetzt egal - was wir jetzt haben, ist einfach... der Wahnsinn!"

Mats nickte und küsste Marcel sanft. "Lass uns mal nach der kleinen Biene sehen, ob sie fertig fürs Bett ist."

"Ist sie bestimmt noch nicht", war Marcel sicher.

"Nein, aber wir können ja hoffen", grinste Mats.

Marcel lachte leise und betrat das Zimmer seiner Tochter. Sie saß auf dem Fußboden, bekleidet mit Unterwäsche und einer Socke, und spielte mit ihren Fillipferden.

"Krümelchen, das ist nicht bettfertig", sagte Marcel kopfschüttelnd.

"Aber fast..."

"Hast du dir schon die Zähne geputzt?" fragte Mats.

"Nein!"

"Dann bist du auch noch nicht fast fertig."

"Doch, ich bin schon fast ausgezogen."

"Dann zieh dich mal schnell ganz aus und deinen Schlafanzug an", sagte Marcel.

"Na gut", seufzte Lena und zog sich die zweite Socke aus. Dann musste Marcel ihr doch helfen sich fertig zu machen.

Inzwischen war auch Martin fertig und gesellte sich zu ihnen ins Kinderzimmer.

Schließlich lag Lena - mit geputzten Zähnen - im Bett und lauschte den Geschichten von Conni, die Marcel, Martin und Mats vorlasen.  
Sie bemühte sich krampfhaft wach zu bleiben, aber schließlich fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Mit einem Lächeln deckte Marcel sie noch einmal fest zu und stand dann auf. "Schlaf gut, mein Krümel", wünschte er mit einem Flüstern.

Schnell zogen sich die drei Männer so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer zurück. "Das war harte Arbeit", grinste Martin.

"Ja, aber irgendwie macht es doch auch Spaß", meinte Marcel.

"Sie ist auf jeden Fall eine Süße, die einen ganz schnell um den Finger wickelt", sagte Martin.

Marcel nickte. "Als ich hingefahren war, nachdem Melanie mir geschrieben hatte, da hatte ich echt Schiss. Aber Lena... war toll."

"Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?" schlug Mats vor und schob die beiden Richtung Wohnzimmer.

"Gute Idee. Noch ne Cola, Martin?"

"Ja gern", sagte Martin.

"Kommt sofort", grinste Mats und verzog sich gleich in die Küche.

"Wohnt Mats eigentlich hier?" fragte Martin.

"Offiziell nicht. Aber die letzten Tage hat er hier übernachtet."

"Und niemand denkt sich was bei, weil ihr ja eh ständig zusammen seid", nickte Martin.

"Dass wir befreundet sind, ist ja bekannt. Naja, und im Verein wissen auch ein paar Leute bescheid."

"Echt?"

"Naja, sie wissen ja eh schon von mir, und Mats... will das wohl auch nicht verstecken."

"Aber er hatte doch vorher ne Freundin. Cathy, richtig?"

"Ja, genau. Aber irgendwie fand er mich wohl schon länger... attraktiv."

"Schon während der Sache mit Dennis?"

"Ja, ich glaub, auch deswegen konnte er Dennis nicht ab."

"Du hättest also die ganze Zeit Mats haben können?" fragte Martin ungläubig. "Und du hast... boah Marcel."

"Was? Hätte ich das riechen sollen? Außerdem - jetzt hab ich ihn ja!"

"Wen hast du?" fragte Mats und reichte Martin ein Glas Cola und Marcel eine Apfelschorle.

"Dich - den besten Mann den ich kriegen konnte."

Mats strahlte ihn an. "Spinner."

Marcel strahlte zurück, ohne etwas zu sagen.

"Mama wird begeistert sein", sagte Martin nach einem Moment.

"Wovon?", fragte Marcel nach.

"Von euch beiden."

"Sie mag Mats", murmelte Marcel.

Martin nickte.

"Und du... auch...", erkundigte sich Marcel vorsichtig

"Ja, aber das weißt du doch. Ich mochte Mats schon immer. Ich war... irgendwie beruhigt, weil er ein Auge auf dich hatte. Ich mein, du warst so weit weg und so... und Mats ist nen vernünftiger Kerl."

"Meistens", grinste Marcel, wurde dann aber ernster. "Hast schon recht, Mats ist toll."

"Ich bin immer total vernünftig", sagte Mats sofort.

"Und toll", grinste Marcel und küsste ihn kurz.

"Marcel hat erzählt, dass aus der Mannschaft welche von euch wissen", sagte Martin und sah Mats fragend an.

Der nickte. "Einige." Er wollte keine Namen nennen, damit Martin nicht auf dumme, richtige Gedanken kam. "Hat keiner ein Problem mit."

"Nein. Ich glaube, das mit Lena hat sie mehr vom Hocker gehauen", grinste Marcel.

Mats lachte. "Dabei hast du davon ja kaum was mitbekommen! Boah, so schlimm hatte ich die Jungs noch nicht erlebt!"

"Echt?" fragte Martin.

"Ich hab kaum ein Wort verstanden. Wo Lena auf einmal herkommt, was mit ihrer Mutter ist, warum sie nichts von ihr wussten, warum sie auf einmal bei Marcel ist, und, und, und."

"Ein Hühnerhaufen", grinste Marcel breit. "Aber ich hab nette Babysitterangebote bekommen. Von Mario und Kevin. Und Tina hat sich ja auch schon um Lena gekümmert."

"Ja, das mit Tina hat toll geklappt. Basti war schon im Hotel zu uns gekommen und hat Lena standesgerecht ausgestattet."

"Das Trikot hätte sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr ausgezogen."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Stolze Tochter?" fragte Martin lächelnd.

"Ja, allerdings möchte sie mehr Tore von ihrem Papa sehen."

"Würd ich auch nichts gegen sagen."

"Ich arbeite dran", versprach Marcel.

"Dann ist ja gut. Musst Lena ja stolz machen."

"Und mich auch", meldete sich Mats grinsend. "Ich seh auch gern Tore von dir."

"Vor allem jubelst du gern mit ihm, was?", grinste Martin.

Mats lachte auf. Sie waren beim Jubeln längst nicht so auffällig wie Mario und Marco, die man ja kaum wieder voneinander lösen konnte.

"Was lachst du? Hast du vor, meinen Bruder nach seinem nächsten Tor abzuknutschen?"

"Ja klar", sagte Mats grinsend.

"Na, dann bin ich mal gespannt!"

"Spinner", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Och, ich stell mir ganz nett vor, wie ihr da knutschend vor der gelben Wand steht."

"Es wäre zumindest mal eine neue Form des Jubels", nickte Mats.

Martin grinste breit, dann überlegte. "Wenns nen wichtiges Tor wär, könntet ihr es glatt überleben."

"Das lassen wir besser", meinte Marcel schief grinsend. "Ich weiß nicht, ob die Fußballwelt wirklich schon bereit für ein Outing wäre..."

"Wenns das Tor ist, das uns zum Weltmeister schießt, dann schon", grinste Martin. "bei allem darunter wär ich auch skeptisch."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ausprobieren will", sagte Mats. "Vielleicht, wenn ich nicht mehr aktiv spiele..."

Marcel nickte. "Dann vielleicht. Aber so muss das nicht sein."

"Ok, ihr habt mich überzeugt. Außerdem würdet ihr vermutlich sämtlichen weiblichen Fußballfans das Herz brechen und das wollen wir ja auch nicht", meinte Martin.

"Oh ja, eine Katastrophe", lachte Mats und zog Marcel fest an sich. "Trotzdem geb ich den hier nicht mehr her."

"Sollst du auch nicht", sagte Marcel sofort.

Mats sah ihn verliebt an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"So viel hast du mit Dennis nie rumgeknuscht", bemerkte Martin.

Etwas überrascht sah Marcel ihn an. "Ja, schon... hast Recht, jetzt, wo dus sagst... war einfach anders mit ihm als mit Mats."

"Na das will ich doch hoffen", grinste Mats.

"Merkst du doch auch. Und ich weiß inzwischen ja auch, was für ein Idiot Dennis ist."

"Besser spät als nie", sagte Martin.

"Und ich weiß, dass Mats... unvergleichlich ist."

"Das hört man doch gern", lachte Mats.

"Hmm", knurrte Marcel genießerisch und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Wirklich viel Zeit habt ihr im Moment aber nicht für euch, oder?" fragte Martin.

"Nee, entweder Training, oder Lena. Wobei Lena schöner ist als Training", grinste Mats, während er anfing Marcels Nacken zu kraulen. "Und wirklich Ruhe haben wir ja auch abends nicht, weil die Biene immer mal wieder angesurrt kommt."

"Oh ja, und einmal reicht mir so ein erwachen mit Schrecken", sagte Marcel.

"Erwachen mit Schrecken? Erzähl", bat Martin mit zunehmender Neugier.

"Ähm.. naja... sagen wir einfach, wir waren unpassend gekleidet", sagte Marcel ausweichend.

"Aber ihr... habt ihr keine Show geboten?", fragte Martin nach.

"Quatsch, wir haben auch schon geschlafen", sagte Mats. "Aber halt... weniger angezogen als normal."

"Also habt ihr gleich sie gleich mal aufklären können?"

"Mats hat ein Ablenkungsmanöver gestartet und wir haben uns schnell angezogen", sagte Marcel. Und seitdem schliefen sie immer brav angezogen.

Martin nickte. "Wenigstens im Hotel habt ihr eure Ruhe."

"Diesmal ja. Das letzte Mal hat Lena bei uns im Zimmer mit geschlafen. Und war total begeistert von den Wasserhähnen", grinste Marcel.

"Habt ihr goldene Wasserhähne - oder welche in rosa?", grinste Martin breit.

"Lena war vermutlich noch nie in so einem Hotel", meinte Mats.

"Nein, sicher nicht. Waren wir doch auch nicht, als wir in ihrem Alter waren."

"Im Sommer fahren wir mit ihr weg. Mit Melanie zusammen", sagte Marcel.

"Oh, das ist eine tolle Idee", meinte Martin.

"Ja, irgendwohin wo es warm ist", sagte Mats. "Mit Meer und Strand. Das findet die kleine Biene bestimmt toll."

"Und Melanie kann sich von dem Krankenhausmist erholen."

Mats nickte leicht. Hoffentlich war Melanie bis dahin so gesund, dass sie auch mit fahren konnte. Und viel wichtiger, Hauptsache, sie wurde überhaupt wieder gesund. Auch, wenn er Lena dann wieder zurückgeben musste.

"Wie geht es denn Melanie überhaupt so?" fragte Martin.

"Ganz unterschiedlich", erzählte Marcel. "Mal ganz gut - und mal schläft sie wohl den ganzen Tag. Inzwischen sieht man auch schon, dass ihre Haare weniger werden. Und dass ihr Gesicht... dicker wird. So aufgedunsen."

"Und wie kommt Lena damit klar?"

"Das mit den Haaren hat ihr ziemlich Angst gemacht, aber ich weiß gar nicht, ob sie es schon gesehen hat. Und sonst... sie sehnt sich nach ihrer Mama - wir haben sie heute mal ne Stunde alleine bei Melanie gelassen, und das werden wir wohl öfter so machen."

"Arme Kleine", sagte Martin leise.

"Ja, es ist nicht leicht für sie, und dafür ist sie echt tapfer. Nur... nachts nicht, da wacht sie oft auf. Muss das alles wohl einfach verarbeiten."

"Und dann kommt sie meistens zu uns ins Bett gekrabbelt", sagte Mats. "Da schläft sie dann zum Glück auch ruhig weiter."

"Hat wohl unbewusst Angst alleine zu sein", überlegte Martin. "Wenn die Mama schon weg ist."

"Vermutlich. Außerdem ist die Umgebung hier ja auch immer noch neu für sie. Und das alles zusammen, ist eigentlich viel zu viel für so ein kleines Kind."

"Ich glaub, sie kann froh sein euch zu haben."

"Wir bemühen uns."

"Ihr macht das schon echt gut."

"Meinst du? Ich hab das Gefühl, ich bin nur dabei sie hin und her zu schieben", murmelte Marcel.

"Sie weiß aber, dass sie hierher gehört. Das hat sie mir auch gesagt. Sie nennt das hier "zu Hause".“

Marcel schluckte. Das tat gut zu hören.

"Sie hat dich echt lieb, Papa Marcel", meinte Martin leise.

Mats nickte zustimmend und strich Marcel über den Oberarm.

"Ich seh schon, du hast Papa Marcel auch lieb."

"Erwischt", grinste Mats.

Martin holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, da hörte er, wie die Wohnzimmertür geöffnet wurde.


	57. Zweisamkeit

"Krümelchen", sagte Marcel. "Was ist denn los?"

Lena sagte nichts, sondern zog nur hörbar die Nase hoch.

"Na komm her", sagte Marcel.

Mit Trixie unter dem Arm kam Lena langsam näher. Mats rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit Lena sich zwischen sie kuscheln konnte.  
Marcel angelte noch nach einer Wolldecke und half Lena dabei sich warm einzukuscheln.

Lena musste sich erstmal ein bisschen beruhigen, bevor er sie wieder ins Bett bringen konnte.

Sie weinte leise, sprach dabei, aber was sie sagte, war nicht zu verstehen. Das war aber auch nicht wichtig, merkte Marcel irgendwann.

Schließlich wurde sie ruhiger. Die Tränen versiegten und ihre Worte waren nur noch ein leises Murmeln.  
Marcel hielt sie weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt und streichelte ihre Haare.

"Soll ich mal versuchen sie ins Bett zu tragen?", wisperte Mats schließlich.

"Das wär lieb", nickte Marcel und nahm ihr die Decke wieder ab.

Ganz vorsichtig hob Mats Lena hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer.

"Er ist ja echt lieb mit ihr", bemerkte Martin.

"Ja. Das war er von Anfang an. Und Lena hat ihm sofort vertraut."

"Das ist... schön."

Marcel nickte.

"Jungs? Was habt ihr für ne Trauermiene auf? Lena schläft - und das sogar in ihrem eigenen Bett."

"Komm wieder her", sagte Marcel und streckte eine Hand nach Mats aus.

"Unter die Decke?", fragte Mats mit einem Grinsen.

"Keine Decke!" sagte Martin sofort. "Und die Hände da lassen, wo ich sie sehen kann."

"Du bist gemein!", protestierte Marcel sofort und funkelte seinen Bruder an.

"Ich doch nicht!"

"Aber total!"

"Dabei wollten wir es uns doch nur gemütlich machen", sagte Mats mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

"Bisschen kuscheln und so."

"Vor allem und so", schnaubte Martin.

"Wir werden schon nicht übereinander herfallen!"

"Sicher?" fragte Martin. "Wie gesagt, viel Zeit hattet ihr bisher ja nicht füreinander."

"Wir haben schon noch so was wie Anstand", schnaubte Marcel und zog die Decke nun doch über sie.

Martin schnaubte. "Kannst du das überhaupt schreiben?" fragte er mit einem Zwinkern.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir schon!"

"Ach ja? Das glaub ich dir nicht!"

"Kannst ja abwarten..."

"Danke, aber ich verzichte. Ihr habt ja zum Glück morgen ein sturmfreies Hotelzimmer zur freien Verfügung", grinste Martin.

"Sex vor dem Spiel? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du das so hältst..."

"Für mich stellt sich die Frage auch nicht, denn ich steh nicht auf meinen Zimmernachbarn."

"Und du hast noch nie vor nem Spiel mit deiner Freundin...?"

"Ein Gentleman und so", grinste Martin nur.

Marcel schnaubte nur. "Gentleman und so?"

"Ach noch ein Wort, das du nicht kennst. Tut mir leid", lachte Martin.

Er konnte kaum so schnell gucken, wie ein Sofakissen in seine Richtung flog und ihm an Ohr und Schulter traf.

"Guter Treffer", sagte Mats. "Ein bisschen linkslastig vielleicht. Aber gut, als linker Verteidiger war das klar."

"Ich schieß ja auch lieber links ins Tor - solang ich treffe, ist’s doch ok."

"Womit hab ich das eigentlich verdient?" fragte Martin und hob das Kissen vom Boden auf.

"Warst fies genug."

"Ich war total nett", behauptete Martin.

"Nett? Das ist schon länger her..."

"Ich bin immer nett!"

"Manchmal..."

"Immer!"

"Jungs? Bitte..."

"Was denn? Wir... necken uns nur."

Mats seufzte nur. Klar, bei Jonas und ihm klang das auch nicht anders, aber nach dem langen Streit zwischen den beiden klang immer noch ein bisschen mehr mit.

Es würde dauern, bis das alles wieder normal zwischen Marcel und Martin war. Aber es würde werden, da war Mats sich sicher.

"Jungs, ich sag’s ja nur ungern, aber ich hundemüde", sagte Martin. "Die Fahrt hierher war lang..."

"Oh ja, komm, ab ins Bett... ins Bad erstmal, und wir machen dir das Bett fertig."

"Danke", sagte Martin und stand auf.

Marcel und Mats sahen ihm kurz nach, dann küssten sie sich kurz und bezogen schnell das Sofa. Ohne sich abzusprechen legten sie sich dann darauf und begannen sich demonstrativ zu küssen.

"Boah Jungs", sagte Martin, als er wenig später wieder kam. "Das ist mein Bett!"

"Ach Mensch, glatt verwechselt", lachte Mats ihn fröhlich an.

"Na solange du nicht auch noch den Schmelzer verwechselst und dich an mich ran machst", grinste Martin.

"Nee danke, da ist mir dieser Schmelzer hier lieber."

Marcel grinste und streckte Martin die Zunge raus.

"Verzieht ihr euch auch noch aus meinem Bett, oder soll ich euers nehmen?"

"Keine Angst, wir verschwinden schon", sagte Mats.

"Dann ist ja gut", war Martin erleichtert. "Wollte nicht auf euren... Utensilien schlafen müssen."

"Utensilien?"

"Tuben, Gummis, was weiß ich, was ihr noch so alles benutzt..."

Diesmal war es Mats, der mit einem Kissen nach Martin warf.

"Ey!", protestierte Martin und hob das Kissen auf. "Also, Bett frei!"

Lachend stand Mats auf und zog Marcel mit sich hoch.

"Also - gute Nacht, Martin, schlaf gut."

"Ihr beiden auch."

"Danke", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Und... nicht so laut, gell?" grinste Martin.

"Arsch", bedachte Marcel seinen Bruder mit einem freundlichen Kosewort, dann verschwanden er und Mats aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Na das war doch noch ein netter Abend", sagte Mats.

"Ja, hätt ich nicht gedacht", sagte Marcel ehrlich.

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt."

"Ich auch", gab Marcel zu.

Mats zog ihn an sich. "Und er mag Lena."

"Ja, aber... Lena nicht zu mögen, das gibt’s doch gar nicht."

"Ich weiß", lächelte Mats.

Marcel lächelte und strich seinem Freund über den Hintern. "Dann... machen wir uns auch mal fertig, ja?"

"Wenn das einen nackten Marcel auf dem Bett da drüben bedeutet, dann ja."

"Wenn du einen nackten Marcel auf dem Bett haben möchtest, ich denke, das ließe sich einrichten."

"Glaub mir, ich will nichts lieber als einen nackten Marcel auf dem Bett", raunte Mats ihm ins Ohr.

Marcel fühlte ein heftiges Kribbeln im Bauch, als er diese etwas raue Stimme hörte.

"Einen nackten, stöhnenden Marcel, wenns geht", fuhr Mats fort.

Das Kribbeln nahm zu, heftig zu. "Den... kriegst du", raunte Marcel.

"Sehr gut", wisperte Mats und küsste Marcels Ohr.

"Erst... Bad", versuchte Marcel noch einen letzten Rest seiner Vernunft zusammenzukratzen.

"Vorher? Aber später bist du doch wieder... verschwitzt", sagte Mats heiser.

"Leise keuchte Marcel auf. “Dann... komm schon..."

"Das hab ich vor", wisperte Mats und drückte seine Lippen endlich auf Marcels.

Wie erleichtert seufzte Marcel auf.

Sanft drängte Mats ihn nach hinten zum Bett. Nur zu gern ließ Marcel sich rückwärts auf die Matratze fallen.

Mats grinste. "Sehr schön. Fehlt nur noch das nackt."

"Damit könntest du ja mal anfangen..."

"Ach, findest du?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, schon..."

"Na dann", lächelte Mats und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. Er fühlte Marcels Blicke, als er sich recht langsam entkleidete.  
Schließlich trug er nur noch seine Shorts. Erwartungsvoll sah er Marcel an. "Du bist dran."

Der brauchte einen Moment um überhaupt zu verstehen was Mats nun von ihm wollte.

"Oder brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Mats, als Marcel keine Anstalten machte sich auszuziehen.

Wortlos nickte Marcel.

Mats grinste und kniete sich neben Marcel aufs Bett. "Ist ja wie Weihnachten", meinte er. "Ich darf mein Geschenk auspacken."

Marcel lächelte ihn an. Es war einfach schön als... Geschenk bezeichnet und dabei auch noch so angesehen zu werden.  
Mats streckte eine Hand aus und strich einmal über Marcels Brust.

"Schön", wisperte Marcel heiser.

"Es wird noch schöner", flüsterte Mats und schob seine Hand unter den Stoff auf Marcels Bauch.

Marcel schluckte leicht, ja, das war noch so viel schöner!

Ganz langsam schob Mats seine Hand höher. Es waren eher seine Fingerspitzen, die über Marcels Haut strichen, sich langsam höher tasteten und dabei jedes Bisschen Haut liebkosten.

"Wolltest du... nicht... ausziehen...?" fragte Marcel heiser.

Mats nickte leicht, etwas atemlos, dann ließ er seine Finger wieder etwas tiefer gleiten und schob den Bund des Shirts hoch.

Viel zu langsam für Marcels Geschmack schob Mats das Shirt nach oben.

Dann streichelte er nicht einmal weiter, sondern sah Marcels Bauch und Brust bewundernd an. Wie - ja, wirklich wie ein Geschenk.

"Mats", raunte Marcel ungeduldig.

"Ich darf doch mal mein Geschenk bewundern", murmelte Mats, dann begann er endlich mit den Fingerspitzen über Marcels Haut zu streichen.

Marcel stöhnte leise und versuchte sich unwillkürlich den Fingern entgegenzustrecken. So zärtlich, so leicht, so bewundernd - und viel zu wenig!

"Ganz ruhig", wisperte Mats während er seinen Zeigefinger um Marcels linke Brustwarze kreisen ließ.

"Das... das sagst du so einfach!" Wie lange war er nicht mehr so berührt worden, von jemandem, der nichts weiter wollte als ihm schöne Gefühle zu schenken!

Ihr erstes Mal war so schnell gegangen, war so voller Verlangen gewesen, dass sie sich kaum Zeit genommen hatten, sich so zärtlich zu berühren. Offenbar hatte Mats nun vor, das nachzuholen.

Nackt kniete er neben ihm auf dem Bett und liebkoste ihn. Instinktiv streckte Marcel eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Mats nackte Brust.

Er fühlte, wie Mats dabei tiefer einatmete.

Langsam schob er seine Hand über Mats Oberkörper und genoss das Gefühl der warmen Haut unter seinen Fingern.  
Dass er das wirklich tun durfte, das konnte er noch immer nicht ganz glauben. Aber Mats... war wirklich sein Freund! Wie er ihn ansah, mit den dunklen Augen, geröteten Wangen, zerzausten, weichen Haaren... Ein Traum!

Mats lehnte sich vor und hauchte Marcel einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er hörte ihn dabei leise seufzen und fühlte auch die Bewegung auf seiner Brust.

Mit einem Lächeln begann er sich von Marcels Lippen aus abwärts zu küssen. Über das Kinn, den Hals entlang bis hin zur Brust. Er fühlte wie Marcel sich unter ihm räkelte, wie er sprichwörtlich zu Wachs wurde unter seinen Händen.

Immer tiefer und tiefer glitten seine Lippen, umkreisten die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen bis er schließlich eine sanft streifte.

"Mats", raunte Marcel heiser.

Erneut berührte Mats die Brustwarze und stupste sie diesmal auch mit der Zungenspitze an. Er fühlte, wie Marcel unter ihm leicht zuckte, sich ihm dann weiter entgegenreckte.

"Gefällt dir, hm?" raunte Mats.

Marcel konnte nur mit einem langgezogenen "Hmm" antworten, denn Mats hatte jetzt die Brustwarze in den Mund genommen und sog leicht daran.

Er schob seine Hände in Mats dichte Locken und schloss die Augen. Das fühlte sich so wahnsinnig gut an.  
Neben den Lippen waren da ja noch immer Mats' Hände auf seinem Körper. Die Hände, die sanft über seinen Körper strichen und jede noch so empfindliche Stelle fanden. Die ihn erkundeten, so zärtlich, wie er es wohl noch nie erlebt hatte.

Mats Lippen wanderten inzwischen zur anderen Seite um auch an dieser Brustwarze zu saugen.

"Mats", keuchte Marcel heiser. Das, was Mats da anstellte - das war himmlisch!

"Ich hör dich gern so", wisperte Mats. Seine Finger hatten inzwischen den Bund von Marcels Jeans erreicht und tasteten sich zum Knopf.

"Ich... Mats... das...", raunte Marcel und schob sich den Fingern entgegen, auch wenn es Mats nicht leichter machte die Hose zu öffnen.

"Ruhig", grinste Mats und schaffte es endlich, den störrischen Knopf zu öffnen. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Reißverschluss nach unten.

Marcel nickte leicht und versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, hielt das aber auch nur durch, bis er Mats' Hand in seinem Schritt fühlte - noch über der halb offen stehenden Jeans und dem Slip.

"Mhm, da freut sich noch jemand", grinste Mats, als er die harte Beule fühlte.

"Das sollte dich... nicht wun...", begann Marcel, konnte dann aber beim besten Willen nicht weiterreden, denn Mats begann nun ihn fest zu streicheln.

"Gott, du fühlst dich gut an", murmelte Mats.

"Das... das musst du gerade sagen", knurrte Marcel und drückte sich fester gegen Mats' Hand.

Mats stöhnte heiser und zog seine Hand zurück. "Die Jeans muss weg. Sofort!"

Marcel nickte heftig und versuchte zugegebenermaßen ziemlich unkoordiniert seine Jeans von den Beinen zu strampeln.  
Mats half so gut es ging und irgendwie landete die Jeans auf dem Boden vor dem Bett.

Auch die Socken schob sich Marcel von den Füßen, dann drängte Mats ihn wieder auf die Matratze.

"Viel besser", sagte Mats und strich Marcels nacktes Bein entlang.

"Hmm", machte Marcel. "Mach weiter... mehr..."

"Oh ja, mehr klingt gut..."

"Dann mach!"

Mats lachte und schob seine Hand höher, die Innenseite von Marcels Oberschenkel entlang, bis er auf den noch verbliebenen Stoff des Slips stieß.  
Viel zu langsam für Marcels Geschmack strich er über den Stoff. Dann endlich zog Mats den Slip nach unten.

Und schon lag seine Hand wieder an derselben Stelle, und strich über Marcels Schwanz.

Marcel konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Endlich, endlich fühlte er Mats Hand direkt. Es war so gut, und es war nicht genug. Dieses einfache Streicheln mit der flachen Hand, das reichte nicht aus.

"Bitte Mats, mehr...!"

Er hörte Mats leise lachen, dann umfasste er ihn ganz.

Marcel stöhnte rau und seine Hüften stießen unwillkürlich nach oben.

Einige Male massierte Mats ihn fest, dann ließ er seinen Schwanz los und ließ die Finger weiter nach hinten rutschen.

Sofort spreizte Marcel die Beine.

Er bemerkte Mats' leichtes Grinsen, dann fühlte er seine Lippen, die über seinen ganzen Körper Küsse verteilten, während er ihn mit dem Finger vorsichtig massierte. "Hast du was da?", fragte er schließlich.

"Ich... Schublade", flüsterte Marcel. Hoffentlich war da auch wirklich noch was, sonst müsste einer von ihnen ins Bad laufen...

Mats drehte sich von ihm weg und wühlte kurz in der Schublade. Er grinste kurz, offenbar hatte er da noch mehr entdeckt, aber er hielt nur Kondom und Gleitgel in der Hand, als er sich wieder zu Marcel drehte.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" fragte Mats und musterte Marcels Körper von oben bis unten.

"Eher... hier so", grinste Marcel und deutete zwischen seine Beine.

"Ach ja", lachte Mats und schob sich zwischen Marcels Beine.

Marcel fühlte wie ihm schon jetzt wieder die Luft wegblieb.

Mats öffnet schnell das Gleitgel und tat sich etwas von dem Gel auf die Finger um es zu erwärmen.  
Dann drang er erstmal mit einem Finger in ihn ein.

Marcel stöhnte heiser. Wie hatte er das Gefühl vermisst, so berührt zu werden. Genau dort, genau so - noch nie hatte es sich besser angefühlt als bei Mats.

Mats versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber es war schwer. Marcel war so eng und wenn er nur daran dachte, wohin seine Vorbereitung sie führen würde...  
Seine freie Hand, mit der er sich abstützte, begann leicht zu zittern, und er versuchte die Vorbereitung zu beschleunigen.

"Mach endlich", keuchte Marcel ungeduldig.

Mats nickte, drängte schnell noch einen zweiten Finger in ihn und brach dann ab. "Will dich", wisperte er und zog sich schnell das Kondom über.

"Will dich auch", stöhnte Marcel.

Mats nickte nur ziemlich aufgeregt, dann schob er sich näher - und sah Marcel an. "Wie...?"

"Wie was?"

"Willst du dich... umdrehen? Oder so?" Mats fiel es hörbar schwer sich zu artikulieren.

"Will dich ansehen", wisperte Marcel.

Mats nickte nur leicht, schob sich an, über, dann auf ihn und drängte seine Beine auseinander.

Sofort schlang Marcel seine Beine um Mats Hüften und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Mit einem leisen Seufzten beugte sich Mats tiefer, küsste ihn, dann drang er in ihn ein. Endlich!

Marcel stöhnte rau. Es war so gut, Mats endlich zu fühlen, und es war perfekt.

"Nicht bewegen", raunte Mats. Wenn Marcel sich jetzt bewegte, dann würde das hier sofort vorbei sein.

Marcel nickte nur, auch wenn es ihm verdammt schwer fiel sich nicht zu bewegen. Er wollte mehr!

"Gott bist du eng", stöhnte Mats und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Marcels Schulter. Immer noch bewegte er sich nur ganz langsam und vorsichtig.

"Und du... bist genau richtig", raunte Marcel heiser.

Mats drückte einen Kuss auf die Haut unter seinen Lippen und schob sich tiefer in Marcel. Noch immer ganz langsam und bedächtig, damit er bloß nicht schon kommen würde.  
Außerdem brauchte Marcel ja bestimmt auch ein bisschen Zeit um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Immerhin war er wirklich sehr eng, phantastisch!

Schließlich hielt Marcel es nicht mehr aus und hob die Hüften. "Bitte..."

Mats biss sich fest auf die Lippe und begann sich jetzt doch zu bewegen.

Marcel schloss die Augen und stöhnte.

"Marcel", raunte Mats und verschloss seinen Mund mit den Lippen. Je intensiver der Kuss wurde, desto schneller wurden auch Mats Bewegungen.

So konnten sie sich beide nicht mehr lange beherrschen und kamen fast zeitgleich.

Marcels Finger glitten fahrig über Mats Rücken, versuchten ihn irgendwie noch näher an sich zu ziehen.  
Schließlich ließ Mats sich einfach auf ihn sinken.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Marcel die Augen. Mats lag warm und schwer auf ihm und das fühlte sich einfach so... so richtig an.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Mats.

"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Marcel zurück.

Er fühlte, wie sich Mats' Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

"Und ich lass dich nie wieder los", fügte Marcel hinzu.

"Das kannst du gar nicht. Ich lass dich schon mal gar nicht los. Außerdem... kleben wir morgen eh zusammen. Untrennbar."

"Find ich gut", grinste Marcel.

"Ich hab dann für immer einen Marcel am Bauch kleben", lachte Mats leise.

"Gibt schlimmeres, oder?"

"Gibt nichts... schöneres."

Zufrieden küsste Marcel Mats Kinn.

Er fühlte, wie sich Mats ein wenig zur Seite rutschen ließ und ihn besitzergreifend an sich zog.

Mit einer Hand angelte Marcel einen Zipfel der Bettdecke und zog sie über ihre Körper.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	58. Ein Problem weniger

Ekelhaft früh am nächsten Morgen, holte sie der Wecker aus dem Schlaf.

Marcel hätte gern noch weitergeschlafen, aber er musste Lena für die Schule fertigmachen. Und Mats und er mussten duschen. Und zwar gründlich.

Er löste sich von seinem Freund, der gleich das Kissen über den Kopf zog.

Marcel grinste. Das kannte er schon aus den Hotelzimmern. Sobald der Wecker klingelte, zog sich Mats das Kissen über den Kopf.

"Ich geh schon mal ins Bad", kündigte Marcel an, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Mats das überhaupt mitbekommen hatte.

Marcel warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lena ins Zimmer und beeilte sich dann im Bad zu Duschen und sich fertig zu machen.

Danach weckte er seine Tochter, und während sie sich fertigmachte, bereitete er das Frühstück und ihr Schulbrot vor.

Irgendwann hörte er Schritte und ein genuscheltes "Morgen". Offenbar war Martin durch die Geräusche wach geworden.

"Guten Morgen... kannst nicht mehr schlafen?"

"Riecht nach Kaffee", grinste Martin verschlafen.

"Dann komm her und setz dich", forderte Marcel ihn auf und goss Kaffee in einen großen Becher.

"Gut geschlafen?" fragte Martin Lena.

"Ja, hab ich. Mit Trixie. Und du?"

"Ich auch, danke. Und wo ist Mats?" fragte er diesmal an Marcel gewandt.

"Schläft noch."

"Darf ich ihn wecken?" fragte Lena.

Marcel hatte gerade nicken wollen als ihm einfiel, dass Mats ja noch ganz nackt war. "Nee, so viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr. Du musst erstmal aufessen, und dann müssen wir auch los."

"Soll ich Mama nachher abholen?" fragte Martin.

"Das wäre toll", nickte Marcel. "Ich sag dir nachher, wann sie ankommt."

"Mach ich gern", sagte Martin

Marcel nickte und sah dann zu Lena. "Bist du fertig, Krümel?"

Lena nickte.

"Dann fahren wir los, ja? Martin, ich kann dich mit Mats alleine lassen?"

"Natürlich. Ich kann ja mal versuchen das Murmeltier zu wecken."

"Ist lieb von dir, danke", lächelte Marcel. "Lena, hast du deine Schultasche gepackt?"

Lena sah ihn mit großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben?"

"Du musst doch in die Schule, Krümel", erklärte Marcel.

"Will aber lieber bei Mats und dir und Onkel Martin bleiben."

"Heute Nachmittag ist Martin auch noch da. Und Oma kommt dann auch."

"Na gut", murmelte Lena und stand auf um ihre Schulsachen zu packen.

"Das ist lieb von dir", lobte Marcel sie und sah ihr nach.

"Du grinst ziemlich zufrieden", stellte Martin fest. "Schöne Nacht gehabt?"

"Wie... ähm..." Marcel fühlte, wie er knallrot wurde.

"Also ja", lachte Martin.

"Hm - ja, schon..."

"Dann sollte ich vermutlich die Augen zumachen, wenn ich Mats wecke."

"Er ist zugedeckt", murmelte Marcel.

Martins Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Das sind interessante Farbtöne Marcel. So viele unterschiedliche Rotschattierungen... Respekt."

"Boah, du Arsch", murrte Marcel.

"Nana, wenn Lena das hört."

"Hört sie nicht. Außerdem hab ich recht."

"Das wüsste ich aber."

"Papa? Ich bin fertig", kam Lena in dem Moment in die Küche.

"Schön, dann nur noch Schuhe und Jacke anziehen und dann können wir los", sagte Marcel.

"Du musst auch deine Schuhe anziehen."

Marcel grinste. "Guter Hinweis. Das sähe ganz schön blöd aus, wenn ich nur mit Socken rausgehe."

"Und in T-Shirt."

"Also zieh ich mir auch ne Jacke an", nickte Marcel.

"Genau."

"Dann komm mal mit und hilf mir", lächelte Marcel.

Lena grinste und folgte ihm in den Flur. Kurz darauf verließen sie auch schon die Wohnung.  
Marcel fuhr Lena schnell zur Schule. Zum Glück wurde sie von Paula und Emma erwartet, so dass sie fröhlich aus dem Auto sprang und ihre anfängliche Unlust schnell vergessen hatte.

Ebenso schnell fuhr er wieder zurück nach Hause. Hoffentlich hatte Martin Mats geweckt, und hoffentlich war alles ok. Auch, wenn er nicht wusste, was schief gegangen sein konnte, war er unruhig, als er seine Wohnung betrat.

Allerdings beruhigte er sich sofort, als er Mats Lachen aus der Küche hörte. Es war alles gut, dachte er erleichtert, zog Jacke und Schuhe aus und betrat die Küche.

"Hey", sagte Mats mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Hey - du bist ja wach und auf", grinste Marcel und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung.

"Dein Bruder hat mit Eiswasser gedroht, da bin ich lieber aufgestanden."

"Oh ja, das kann er gut. Das drohen - und vor allem das Ausführen."

"Er hätte das wirklich gemacht?"

"Wenn er unsere Eiswürfel gefunden hätte, dann ja."

"Jede Drohung wäre ja nutzlos, wenn ich sie nicht wahr machen würde", sagte Martin grinsend.

"So ist er...", seufzte Marcel.

"Geschwister", sagte Mats seufzend.

"Ist dein Bruder auch so... geschickt?", fragte Martin mit einem Grinsen.

"Er ist eine Landplage", sagte Mats mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

"Ich würd mich bestimmt gut mit ihm verstehen."

"Die Vorstellung macht mir Angst", lachte Mats. "Das Duo aus der Hölle oder so."

"Nein, nein, wir versuchen nur euch zu erziehen. Bekannterweise sind Dortmunder ziemlich schwer erziehbar."

"Ach ja? Wir sind über nicht schwer erziehbar, sondern folgsam, freundlich, höflich...", zählte Mats auf und sah Marcel an. "Hab ich was vergessen?"

"Zurückhaltend. Und... freundlich hattest du schon... nein, ich denke, dann passt das."

"Oh und Tolerant! Ich mein, ich kümmer mich um einen Schalker", sagte Mats.

"Ja, das zählt dann als hilfsbereit. Aufopferungsvoll? Auch, und charmant."

"Sexy", grinste Mats breit.

"Oh ja, das besonders...", grinste Marcel, bis Martin ihm den Mund zuhielt.

Mats lachte und stand auf um Marcel einen Kaffee zu holen.

"Dein Freund ist ziemlich nett. Wenn er erstmal wach ist."

"Weiß ich", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

Er ließ sich neben seinen Bruder auf einen Stuhl sinken und nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast. Er hatte zwar schon etwas mit Lena gegessen, aber in Gesellschaft schmeckte es noch einmal so gut.

"Und der Krümel wollte heute morgen nicht zur Schule?" fragte Mats und stellte den Kaffee vor Marcel ab.

"Nein, ist wohl zu aufregend hier, mit Martin und so."

"Klar und nachher kommt die Oma wieder, da würde ich auch nicht in die Schule wollen."

"Zum Glück waren Emma und Paula da und haben sie gleich abgelenkt."

"Und wir dürfen uns auch gleich ablenken lassen", sagte Mats. "Wir schaffen es heute ja sogar mal so richtig pünktlich zum Training."

"Und lassen Martin hier allein in der Wohnung? Das könnte... nein, das können wir nicht tun."

"Was denn?" fragte Martin. "Angst, dass ich eure Dildosammlung finde? Oder schlimmeres?"

"Ich befürchte nur größere Zerstörungen, wenn man dich alleine lässt."

Mats grinste. "Du kannst gern mit zum Training kommen und zugucken."

"Ich find es so ungemütlich draußen..."

"Ich dachte du bist gern an der frischen Luft."

"Nicht bei diesem Nieselwetter."

"Hast du überhaupt schon mal bei einem Training von uns zugesehen?" fragte Mats.

"Öhm... ich muss Mama auch am Bahnhof abholen."

"Vom Trainingsplatz aus bist du viel schneller am Bahnhof."

"Und das mit schmutzigen Schuhen..."

Marcel verdrehte die Augen. "Schon verstanden, du willst hier im warmen bleiben, während Mats und ich nass werden."

"Ja, endlich hast du es begriffen!"

"Das ist aber nicht nett."

"Och, find ich schon."

"Diskutiert ihr das mal aus, ich muss kurz telefonieren", grinste Mats. "Hab Mario versprochen, ihn anzurufen, damit sie nicht wieder zu spät kommen. Wenn sie jetzt los fahren, würden sie es tatsächlich noch schaffen."

"Mario? Götze? Der verschläft?"

"Ja, im Moment kommt er schwer aus dem Bett", sagte Mats. "Und irgendwann zieht auch sein Welpenblick bei Klopp nicht mehr."

"Hat sich wohl abgenutzt..."

"Einfach zu oft benutzt", lachte Marcel.

"Na, dann mach mal hin. Ich deck dann hier ab, bis ihr wiederkommt."

Mats lachte und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Es klingelte ein wenig zu oft, wie er fand, bis sich Marco meldete. "Ja?"

"Das ist nicht dein Handy", grinste Mats.

"Nein? Ach mist..."

"Ich hoffe ihr seid wenigstens schon fertig mit Frühstück und angezogen."

"Ähm - fast... Mario! Aufstehen!!!"

"Ihr seid noch nicht aufgestanden?" fragte Mats lachend. "Oh je, Jürgen wird euch so bestrafen! Ihr dürft bestimmt nach Spanien laufen."

"Wir haben immerhin schon gefrühstückt", versuchte Marco sich zu verteidigen.

"Im Bett? Also seid ihr auch noch erschöpft, wenn ihr beim Training ankommt! Es wird immer schlimmer."

"Wir sind gar nicht erschöpft. Wir sind total fit!"

"Dann pack Mario ein und schwing deinen Arsch ins Auto", grinste Mats. "Bis später."

"Bis später!"

Lachend legte Mats auf.

"Und? Meinst du, sie haben ne Chance pünktlich zu sein?"

"Niemals."

"Mist..."

"Wir sollten ihnen mal nen Wecker schenken. Ich hab so ein Teil gesehen, das springt aus der Halterung und du musst es einfangen um es auszumachen. Das wäre vermutlich das Richtige."

"Oh ja, den besorgen wir!"

"Und wir müssen jetzt los, sonst laufen wir vier gemeinsam nach Spanien."

"Also, Martin - benimm dich. Bis später!", verabschiedete sich Marcel von seinem Bruder, und gemeinsam mit Mats verließ er die Wohnung.

"Das mit Martin läuft doch inzwischen wieder ganz gut, hm?" fragte Mats als sie im Auto saßen.

"Ja... danke dafür. Ich glaub, das liegt auch an dir. Er mochte dich schon immer."

"Bin ja auch ein netter Kerl", lachte Mats. "Aber ehrlich, ich bin froh, wenn ich euch helfen konnte."

Marcel lächelte ihn an. "Das konntest du, und wie!"

"Und für Lena ist es auch schön, dass sie ihren Onkel kennengelernt hat."

"Ja, und sie mag ihn auch. Und er ist nicht mehr sauer..."

"Also ein Problem weniger", lächelte Mats. "Heute Mittag müssen wir mal gucken, ob sich die Agentur wegen der Nanny schon gemeldet hat. Wäre ja schön, wenn wir für Ende der Woche die ersten Gespräche ansetzen könnten."

"Ja, immerhin muss Melanie mit entscheiden."

Mats nickte.


	59. Die Sache mit der Pünktlichkeit

Inzwischen waren sie am Trainingsgelände angekommen und stiegen aus.

"Und pünktlich", grinste Mats als er auf die Uhr sah. "Wir brauchen uns beim umziehen überhaupt nicht zu beeilen."

"Mal sehen, ob unsere beiden Helden das auch hinbekommen", grinste Marcel.

"Eher nicht. Sie lagen schließlich noch im Bett. Auch wenn sie schon gefrühstückt hatten, wie Marco betonte."

"Na, wer weiß, was sie zum Frühstück hatten - ein paar Stück Schokolade und nen Keks?"

Mats lachte leise und hielt Marcel die Tür zur Kabine auf. "So ähnlich war’s bestimmt. Vermutlich Marios geheime Schubladenvorräte."

"Oder sie haben die Backvorräte seiner Mutter geplündert..."

"Oder einfach aufs Frühstück verzichtet und andere nette Dinge im Bett angestellt."

"Aber Marco hat doch behauptet..."

"Sie leben halt von Luft und Liebe oder so", grinste Mats.

"Ja, vermutlich", nickte Marcel und betrat hinter Mats die Kabine.

"Morgen", begrüßte Mats die Anwesenden fröhlich.

"Morgen, ihr zwei!", grüßte Kevin sie.

Ganz gemütlich zogen sie sich um und gingen mit Kevin und Neven zum aufwärmen nach draußen. Als sie das Gebäude verließen, kamen Marco und Mario gerade auf dem Parkplatz an.

"Die beiden sind aber echt... mutig", sagte Kevin. "Wie oft sind sie in den letzten Tagen zu spät gekommen?"

"Jeden Tag, würd ich schätzen", überlegte Mats. "Wir haben sie vorhin noch extra angerufen - wohl nicht früh genug."

"Wohnen die beiden jetzt neuerdings zusammen oder warum kommen die nur noch im Doppelpack?"

"Hm - keine Ahnung." Verdammt, Marcel fiel keine Ausrede ein. Glücklicherweise erlöste Mats ihn. "Musst du sie wohl selbst fragen."

"Das werd ich", verkündete Kevin grinsend.

Marcel nickte nur, was sollte er sonst dazu sagen?

"Euch beide gibt’s aber auch nur noch als Duo", warf Neven ein und sah Marcel und Mats prüfend an.

"Mats hilft mir mit Lena", erklärte Marcel kurz, sah dann aber fragend zu seinem Freund.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Neven war einer seiner besten Kumpels und Kevin war ebenfalls ein guter Freund. Außerdem wussten die beiden eh, dass Marcel auf Männer stand.

Aber Marcel sagte nichts, sondern sah Mats nur auffordernd an.

Mats grinste und legte Neven dann einen Arm um die Schulter. "Außerdem was soll ich allein zu Hause, wenn ich bei meinem Freund sein kann?"

"Bei deinem...?", fragte Neven ihn überrascht.

"Freund", nickte Mats.

"Wow."

"Wie... also... wann...?" fragte jetzt auch Kevin mit großen Augen.

Marcel grinste ihn nur an, während Mats kurz erklärte, wie sie zusammengekommen waren.

Kevin und Neven lauschten staunend. "Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass du auch was mit Männern anfangen kannst", sagte Neven schließlich.

"Mir ist es ziemlich egal... Hauptsache, es ist Marcel", grinste Mats.

"Dann... Glückwunsch", sagte Kevin.

"Danke", strahlte Mats ihn an.

"Noch irgendwas, was ihr beiden uns erzählen wollt?" fragte Neven grinsend.

"Hm - nö?"

"Gut. Mehr Überraschungen vertrage ich auch nicht. Marcel wird aus heiterem Himmel Papa, ihr beiden seid zusammen...", schüttelte Neven den Kopf.

"Aber sind doch alles schöne Überraschungen", überlegte Mats.

"Stimmt."

"Aber mehr haben wir trotzdem nicht."

"Da kommen übrigens Marco und Mario von ihrer Standpauke bei Klopp", bemerkte Kevin.

"Sie sehen tatsächlich etwas geknickt aus, oder ist das Schauspielerei?"

"Ich glaube, die beiden haben schon ein schlechtes Gewissen", sagte Mats.

"Mal sehen, ob das auch eine Auswirkung hat."

"Morgen", brummte Mario als sie zu der Gruppe stießen.

"Morgen", grüßte Marcel. "Und? Müsst ihr zu Fuß nach Spanien, oder dürft ihr das Fahrrad nehmen?"

"Wir dürfen Strafrunden laufen und Klopp überdenkt die Zimmereinteilung für die nächsten Spiele", brummte Marco.

"Solange er uns dabei rauslässt...", grinste Marcel ihn an.

"Weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube er hatte Mats und Sven als mögliche Zimmerpartner im Blick", sagte Mario.

"Das wäre... gemein! Wir haben gar nichts getan!", protestierte Marcel sofort.

"Ich weiß", sagte Marco. "Glaubst du ich will mir mit Sven oder Mats ein Zimmer teilen? Ich mein Sven ist glücklich mit Mo in einem Zimmer und ihr würdet genauso drunter leiden wie wir..."

"Wie... ihr?", starrte Neven Marco an.

"Was wir?" fragte Marco.

"Ihr leidet... genauso wie die beiden?"

Marco sah Neven fragend an. "Ja wieso? Du weißt doch, dass die beiden beste Freunde sind..."

"Oh... ähm... ja", murmelte Neven, der jetzt offensichtlich gar nicht mehr wusste, was er wem erzählen durfte.

Mats konnte sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Neven tat ihm ja fast ein bisschen leid. "Marco, wir haben Neven und Kevin von uns erzählt", sagte er deshalb zu Marco und Mario.

"Oh, okay", nickte Marco.

"Wir wissen ja, dass das bei den beiden gut aufgehoben ist", sagte Marcel.

Marco nickte, zögerte, sah zu Mario und nickte erneut. "Unsers dann wohl auch", murmelte er.

"Wie euers auch?" fragte Kevin.

"Unser... Geheimnis...", murmelte Mario.

"Oh", sagte Neven, der deutlich schneller schaltete. "Das... also irgendwie überrascht mich das jetzt weniger als die Geschichte mit Marcel und Mats."

"Sie kleben ja eh immer zusammen", lachte Marcel auf.

"Genau. Und das was ihr da manchmal beim Torjubel macht, ist auch grad nur noch so jugendfrei."

"Wir ziehen uns nicht aus und fallen übereinander her", protestierte Mario.

"Ihr fallt nicht übereinander her?" fragte Mats mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Nicht nackt", erinnerte ihn Marcel.

"Ok, angezogen sind sie, aber trotzdem."

"Ja, ist ein wenig... ungewöhnlich, was die machen.“

"Gar nicht. Wir freuen uns einfach", sagte Marco.

"Übereinander..."

"Und über unsere Tore."

"Naja... aber zieht euch auch zukünftig nicht aus, ja?"

"Nee, das wird jetzt auch eindeutig zu kalt dafür", sagte Mario.

""Auch im Sommer nicht...", bat Neven trocken.

"Und die... ähm... Badehose, die du im Urlaub anhattest, zählt übrigens nicht als angezogen", fügte Kevin mit einem breiten Grinsen an Mario gewandt hinzu.

"Auf keinem der Fotos war Marco zu sehen!"

"Wär auch schwierig gewesen, wo ich zu der Zeit in Dortmund war", lachte Marco. "Aber nächsten Sommer fahren wir schon gemeinsam weg, oder?"

"Ja, klar!", nickte Mario heftig.

"Vielleicht solltet ihr euch jetzt erstmal aufs Laufen konzentrieren, sonst streicht Jürgen euch den Urlaub", schlug Neven grinsend vor.

"Das wär gemein!", maulte Mario, lief dann aber los.

"So und wie biegen wir das mit dem Zimmerchaos wieder hin?" fragte Marcel Mats.

"Wir sollten versuchen jemanden zu finden, der mit Marco oder Mario ins Zimmer will.“

"Oder wir versuchen Jürgen zu überreden, alles beim alten zu lassen. Ich mein, die beiden zu trennen wäre schon... gemein."

"Aber sie kommen ja nun ständig zu spät, und... das ist nicht unbedingt gut für die Mannschaft und so."

"Ihre Leistung bringen sie aber trotzdem."

"Ja, das stimmt..."

"Und ich fänds auch gemein, wenn ich plötzlich mit jemand anderem in einem Zimmer schlafen müsste."

"Also reden wir mit Kloppo und legen ein gutes Wort für die beiden ein."

Marcel nickte.

"Und die beiden müssen zeigen, dass sie sich wenigstens bemühen."

Marcel lachte leise. "Wir klingen, als wären wir weit über 30 und die beiden wären dumme Kinder. Ich glaube, sie wissen, dass sie sich anstrengen müssen."

"Tun sie beim Training ja immer, aber die Sache mit der Pünktlichkeit..."

"Wir reden nachher mit ihnen, ok?"

"Ja, das ist ne gute Idee."

"Und wann wollen wir mit Kloppo reden?"

"Nach dem Training. Oder auf dem Weg nach Madrid?"

"Gucken wir mal, wie er nach dem Training drauf ist, sonst machen wir es auf dem Weg nach Madrid."

"Okay. Und jetzt sollten wir auch mal bisschen was zeigen."

"Passt, Jürgen ruft", sagte Marcel und deutete zu ihrem Trainer.

"Also los", nickte Mats und lief hin.

Als sich alle Spieler um Jürgen versammelt hatten, begann das richtige Training.

Es war ein übliches Abschlusstraining, nicht zu anstrengend, eher etwas, das Spaß machte. Gegen Ende war sogar die miese Stimmung von Mario und Marco verflogen und sie hatten wie üblich ihren Spaß mit dem Ball.

Deswegen konnten Marcel und Mats die Zimmerverteilung auch gleich mit ihrem Trainer klären.

"Ihr bringt mich wirklich noch mal um den Verstand", sagte Jürgen kopfschüttelnd. "Ich sollte euch einfach alle Mann in einen Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal stecken und die Tür abschließen."

Mats grinste breit. "Das wär mal ne Möglichkeit. Nur fürchte ich, dass dann einige nicht viel Schlaf bekommen würden."

"Wenn ich Mario und Marco in ein Zimmer stecke, bezweifele ich das langsam auch. Sonst würden sie es morgens jawohl pünktlich herschaffen, oder?"

"Wir werden mit ihnen reden, ok?"

Jürgen seufzte. "Gut. Ich lasse alles beim Alten. Dieses Mal. Aber ihr redet mit ihnen."

„Machen wir, versprochen!"

"Gut. Dann ab mit euch. Lena wartet bestimmt schon auf ihren Papa. Und bitte, bitte seid pünktlich am Bus."

"Sind wir. Und... wir kümmern uns dann auch um Marco und Mario, ok?"

"Ich bitte darum. Sonst dürfen sie sich die nächsten Wochen im Schalketrikot warm machen", drohte Jürgen.

"Oh... okay, das sagen wir ihnen."

Jürgen nickte und scheuchte sie dann zum Duschen.

Noch in der Kabine sprachen die beiden mit Marco und Mario und überbrachten Kloppos Drohung

"Ihr seid pünktlich und wenn ich euch persönlich aus dem Bett holen muss", rief Kevin, der ebenfalls noch da war.

"Ja, Papa", knurrte Mario genervt.

"Hey Mario, wir haben das für Marco und dich gemacht", sagte Mats. "Wir meinen es nicht böse..."

"Ja, schon gut..."

Marco legte einen Arm um Marios Hüften und zog ihn an sich. "Die Junges haben ja irgendwo auch recht, hm? Immer zu spät kommen ist scheiße von uns. Unfair dem Team gegenüber."

"Aber wir machen das doch nicht absichtlich", versuchte Mario sich zu verteidigen.

"Nein", sagte Mats und grinste. "Wir haben Lena, sonst würde es uns vielleicht auch passieren. Deshalb müssen wir zusammen halten und ums umeinander kümmern, ok? Ohne Eingeschnappt zu sein."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Mario nicken konnte. "Ja, müssen wir wohl."

"Komm, lass uns fahren, ok?" flüsterte Marco Mario zu.

Ein lautloses Nicken, zwei verschwörerisch grinsende Gesichter - dann waren die beiden schon weg.


	60. Geschwister

"Ich stell mir ne Erinnerung im Handy, damit die beiden nachher pünktlich sind", murmelte Mats grinsend.

"Gute Idee. Ne Stunde vor Abfahrt, und ne halbe Stunde vorher noch mal?"

Mats nickte und programmierte sein Handy. "So und jetzt ab unter die Dusche und dann Lena abholen."

"Wir müssen uns schon beeilen", nickte Marcel und zog sich schnell aus. In Rekordgeschwindigkeit machten sie sich fertig, damit Lena nicht warten musste.

"Wenigstens kümmert sich Martin um deine Mutter, sonst wäre es echt eng geworden", sagte Mats, als Marcel ziemlich schief vor der Schule anhielt.

Lena stand schon ungeduldig da und wartete auf sie.

"Hey mein Krümel", rief Marcel lächelnd.

"Papa!", lief Lena auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest.

Marcel lachte und drückte sie an sich. "Na, wie war die Schule heute?"

"Schön! Wir haben gemalt. Pferde!"

"Toll. Die kannst du uns nachher mal zeigen, ok?"

"Ja, mach ich. Aber das Bild ist für Martin."

"Da wird er sich bestimmt drüber freuen", sagte Marcel und ging mit Lena zurück zum Auto.

Lena kletterte auf ihren Sitz, ließ sich anschnallen, dann fuhren sie los.

"Ah, Martin und Mama sind schon da", sagte Marcel, als er direkt hinter Martins Wagen parkte.

"Oma ist da? Jaaa", freute sich Lena. "Macht Oma wieder Pfannkuchen?"

"Bestimmt", lachte Marcel.

Schon hatte Lena sich abgeschnallt und sprang aus dem Wagen.

"Stopp Kleine Biene", rief Mats hinterher und beeilte sich, Lena zu folgen.

"Oma!", rief Lena schon von unten.

Mats lachte und fing Lena ein. Er hob sie hoch und drehte sich mit ihr einmal im Kreis. "Du bist schon eine. Deine Oma hört dich von hier doch gar nicht."

"Oma hat ganz gute Ohren, hat sie gesagt."

"Trotzdem", sagte Marcel, der inzwischen auch ausgestiegen war.

Inzwischen hielt Mats Lena einfach auf dem Arm, und Lena lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn.

"Dann lass uns mal hoch zu Oma gehen, hm?" fragte er sie und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Jaa!", jubelte sie.

Marcel schloss die Haustür auf und ließ Mats und Lena ins Haus.

Übermütig trug Mats sie die Treppe hoch und ließ dann wieder von Marcel die Tür aufschließen.

"So kleine Biene und jetzt runter mit dir", sagte Mats lachend und stellte Lena auf den Boden.

"Oma!", rief Lena auf und lief durch die Wohnung in die Küche.

"Sie liebt ihre Oma", grinste Mats Marcel an.

"Du könntest recht haben."

"Hab ich", sagte Mats. "Wie stehen die Chancen, dass das Mittagessen schon fertig ist, was meinst du?"

"Kommt drauf an. Pfannkuchen wären natürlich noch nicht fertig."

"Im Moment ist es mir egal, was es ist, Hauptsache Essen", lachte Mats.

"Dann lass uns mal nachforschen."

Mats nickte und ging hinter Marcel her Richtung Küche, aus der die Stimmen zu hören waren. Marcels Mutter stand am Herd und trug Lena auf dem Arm.

"Hallo Mama", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Hallo, Schatz! Hallo Mats. Kommt, setzt euch, Essen ist gleich fertig."

"Was gibt es denn?" fragte Marcel neugierig.

"Gemüsestäbchen mit Kartoffeln und Zwiebeln", deckte seine Mutter schon auf.

"Sie retten mich", lächelte Mats sie breit an.

"So einen Hunger? Gibt’s hier sonst nichts zu essen?"

"Doch, Mats kocht ja", grinste Marcel. "Aber du weißt doch, es gibt so Tage, da befindet sich nur ein Loch im Magen und man kann essen und essen und essen."

"Na, dann haut mal rein", forderte sie sie auf.

"Wusstest du eigentlich dass Martin kommt?" fragte Marcel seine Mutter.

Seine Mutter grinste nur leicht.

"Mama", brummte Martin.

"Ich sag nichts...", beteuerte ihre Mutter.

"Also ja", sagte Marcel.

"Frag deinen Bruder."

"Aber nicht jetzt", schaltete sich Mats schnell ein. "Wir wollen jetzt einfach ganz friedlich essen, ok?"

"Ich glaub, wir beide müssen uns nachher noch mal unterhalten, Mats", meinte Marcels Mutter nur.

"Ja?" fragte Mats ein bisschen überrascht.

"Naja, über das, was hier abgelaufen ist. Die beiden werden eh nichts sagen. Oder nur die Hälfte."

"Im Großem und Ganzen haben sie das Kriegsbeil begraben", sagte Mats. "Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen."

"Dann ist gut. Und die kleinen Messerchen und andere Stichwaffen können Sie ja auch verstecken..."

"Mama!" sagten Marcel und Martin empört.

Ihre Mutter lachte, und Mats stimmte ein.

Der Rest des Essens verlief zum Glück friedlich. Lena erzählte von ihrem Tag in der Schule und wäre am liebsten sofort aufgesprungen um das Bild für Martin zu holen.  
Noch vor dem Nachtisch war sie nicht mehr zu halten und überreichte Martin den etwas zerknautschten Zettel.

"Das sind Pferde", sagte Lena stolz.

"Die sind ja toll geworden. Und so schön rosa..."

"Ja, mit dem Glitzerstift den mir Mario geschenkt hat", sagte Lena strahlend.

"Das ist schön - das Bild häng ich mir in die Wohnung!"

"Wo wohnst du denn? Können wir dich mal besuchen?"

"Ich wohn in Magdeburg, da wohnt Oma auch. Im Winter kommt ihr bestimmt mal zu uns."

"Oh ja, machen wir das Papa? Zusammen mit Mats?"

"Ja, aber erst in den Ferien."

"Wie lange ist das noch?"

"Oh, das ist noch lange. Da liegt bestimmt schon Schnee."

"Au ja, Schnee. Da können wir einen Schneemann bauen."

"Ja, das macht ihr im Garten", nickte Martin.

"Und Schlitten fahren, nicht kleine Biene?" sagte Mats.

"Jaaa! Und du kommst auch mit."

"Klar komm ich mit."

"Das wird ganz toll!"

Mats lächelte. "Dann setz dich mal wieder hin, damit wir unseren Nachtisch essen können, hm?"

"Was gibt es denn?"

"Da musst du deine Oma fragen", lächelte Marcel.

"Obstsalat", stellte sie schon die Schüssel auf dem Tisch.

"Unser Trainer wäre begeistert, wenn er das sehen würde", lachte Mats.

"Eben, ich will euch doch hier nirgends reinreißen. Das würd ich nur versuchen, wenn jemand hier wäre, der gegen euch spielt."

"Dann laden wir Benni ein, wenn wir gegen Schalke spielen und du kochst", grinste Marcel sofort.

"Ihr solltet dann keine Sauce nehmen", grinste Marcels Mutter sie verschwörerisch an.

"Aber die Sauce ist doch das beste!"

"Dann... wo soll ich das Rizinusöl reinmischen?"

"Oh das wäre gemein und hätte ich jetzt eher von Kevin erwartet", grinste Mats. "Außerdem ist Benni ja so was wie... unser Lieblingsschalker."

"Aber ihr wollt doch hoffentlich gegen ihn gewinnen?"

"Ja natürlich. Aber... auf ne nette Art, damit Benni nicht zu sehr leidet. Also nur mit... 3 oder 4 zu 0."

"Also kriegen nicht alle Rizinusöl", nickte seine Mutter, als würde sie sich das im Geiste notieren.

Marcel lachte. "Das ist nett von dir."

"Dann ist das ja geklärt. Lena, hast du Hausaufgaben auf? Und wann müsst ihr los?"

"Ich muss noch mal nach Hause und Sachen holen", sagte Mats. "Also... muss ich in 15 Minuten los."

"Fährst du dann alleine zum Bus? Dann kann Lena mich hinbringen."

Mats nickte. "Kein Problem."

"Schön. Dann iss noch auf, und dann los", hatte Marcels Mutter alles schon fest im Griff.

"Marcel und Mats wollten dir übrigens noch was erzählen", sagte Martin mit vollem Mund.

"Ja, wollen wir das?"

Martin grinste seinen Bruder an. "Klar. Neuigkeiten muss man doch teilen."

"Ich... ähm..." Marcel wurde auf einmal ziemlich verlegen. "Martin!"

Martin grinste noch breiter. "Was denn?"

"Du hättest auch die Klappe halten können."

"Aber wieso denn? Mama interessiert das bestimmt auch."

"Was interessiert mich denn?", fragte seine Mutter Martin.

"Das soll dir Marcel erzählen", sagte Martin und nahm sich einen Nachschlag Obstsalat.

"Du Ar...", den Rest des Wortes verkniff er sich, weil Lena noch mit am Tisch saß.

"Du bist Jonas erschreckend ähnlich", sagte Mats zu Martin. "Jüngere Geschwister können eine Landplage sein."

"Wir retten euch nur hin und wieder den Kopf. Vielleicht solltest du mir mal Jonas' Telefonnummer geben..."

"Oh nein!" lachte Mats. "Dieses Unheil beschwöre ich nicht freiwillig herauf."

"Ich krieg sie schon raus“, drohte Martin.

"Ich befürchte es", seufzte Mats.

"Aber jetzt lenk nicht ab..."

"Ich? Ich lenke doch nicht ab", sagte Mats unschuldig.

"Niemals. Aber jetzt erzähl es schon."

Mats sah Marcel an. Das musste schon er machen, schließlich war es seine Mutter.

"Ähm, Mama...", fing Marcel an, und tatsächlich wurde er dabei rot.

Seine Mutter sah ihn neugierig an. "Du guckst so, als hättest du was angestellt."

"Angestellt... nee..."

"Was ist es denn dann?"

"Naja, also... Also Mats... und so..."

"Was ist mit Mats?"

"Also wir... wirsindzusammen."

Mats unterdrückte ein Prusten. Vermutlich würde er bei seinen Eltern ziemlich genauso stottern.

"Lach nicht", zischte Marcel ihn auch gleich an, dann sah er seine Mutter an.

Mats versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sah dann ebenfalls vorsichtig zu Marcels Mutter.

Die musterte die beiden einen Moment, dann grinste sie. "Das erklärt natürlich einiges. Schön!"

"Das... also... du freust dich?" fragte Marcel vorsichtig.

"Mats ist ein toller Mann, und er mag Lena. Er ist doch genau der richtige für den Posten!"

Mats lachte leise. "Danke. Und leider muss ich jetzt los."

"Wir sehen uns ja morgen wieder, oder eher übermorgen, wenn ihr zurückkommt. Ich drück euch die Daumen."

"Danke", sagte Mats. Er stand auf und drückte Lena einmal an sich. "Morgen Abend kannst du Papa und mich dann wieder im Fernsehen sehen, kleine Biene."

"Oh ja! Papa hat die 29 auf dem Trikot, und die blonden Haare. Und du?"

"Ich hab die 15", lächelte Mats. "Also, sei schön lieb kleine Biene und wir sehen uns dann am Donnerstagmorgen zum Frühstück."

"Ich guck ganz dolle zu", versprach Lena.

"Schön." Mats gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Also, dann bis Donnerstag", sagte er zu Marcels Mutter und Martin. "Und bis später beim Bus", lächelte er Marcel an.

Marcel küsste ihn kurz, dabei ignorierte er einfach, dass seine Mutter mit im Raum war. "Bis später", verabschiedete er ihn.

Mats lächelte noch einmal, dann verschwand er und wenig später fiel die Wohnungstür ins schloss.  
Und schon hatte Marcel das Gefühl, das etwas fehlte.

"Da siehst du das Mama? Diesen schmachtenden Blick? Die beiden sind echt schlimm", grinste Martin.

"Ich frag mich, wie ich das bisher übersehen konnte", grinste seine Mutter.

"So schlimm sind wir nicht", brummte Marcel.

"Nein, man kann nur bald nichts mehr sehen vor Herzchen in der Luft."

"Du bist ja nur neidisch."

"Auf Mats? Nein..."

Marcel grinste seinen Bruder an. "Doch klar. Gibt nur einen Mats und den hab ich mir geschnappt."

"Wie gut, dass er jemanden hat..."

Marcel streckte Martin nur die Zunge raus.

"Jungs? Martin? Lass ihn in Ruhe."

"Ich necke ihn doch nur", sagte Martin.

"Musst es nicht übertreiben. Lena, magst du noch mehr essen?"

Lena schüttelte den Kopf. Das wunderte Marcel auch nicht wirklich nach dem Hauptgericht und zwei Schälchen mit Obstsalat musste sie einfach satt sein.

"Krümel, hilfst du mir meine Tasche zu packen?"

"Darf ich wieder mitkommen?" fragte Lena. "Dann pack ich meinen Rucksack auch."

"Nein, Oma ist doch da, und Martin. Die wollen doch nicht alleine bleiben."

Lena überlegte, dann nickte sie. "Ok, dann bleib ich hier."

"Schön, Krümel. Hilfst du mir?"

Lena nickte uns stand sofort auf.

Marcel folgte ihr, und gemeinsam packten sie die Tasche. Viel musste er nicht mitnehmen, aber einige Sachen wie Laptop und ähnliches wollte er nicht vergessen.

"Und guck, dein Filipferdchen hab ich auch immer dabei", zeigte Marcel ihr das kleine Pferd, das Lena ihm kurz nach ihrem Kennenlernen geschenkt hatte.

"Dann kannst du gar nicht verlieren", meinte Lena und freute sich sichtlich.

Marcel lächelte und umarmte seine Tochter. "Und du machst dir eine schöne Zeit mit deiner Oma und Onkel Martin, hm?"

"Mach ich. Muss ich auch zur Schule?"

Marcel nickte. "Du musst doch was lernen. Lesen und Schreiben und Rechnen und so."

"Na gut...", maulte Lena leise, fügte sich aber ihrem Schicksal.

"Außerdem siehst du in der Schule ja auch deine Freundinnen und kannst mit ihnen spielen."

"Und mit Martin und Oma."

"Genau. Dann lass uns mal wieder zu Oma in die Küche gehen, ok?"

"Vergiss deine Tasche nicht. Und deinen Schal!"

"Alles hier", lachte Marcel und hob die Sachen hoch.

"Gut, dann... und das Fillipferdchen hast du auch. Dann ist ja alles da."

"Ich bin ja auch nicht lange weg", beruhigte Marcel Lena.

"Morgen... nein, übermorgen früh bist du wieder da."

Marcel nickte. "Genau. Da essen wir schon wieder alle zusammen Frühstück."

"Marcel? Du musst langsam los", unterbrach sie die Oma.

"Ja, stimmt", sagte Marcel. "Krieg ich noch nen Kuss Krümel?"

"Ja, Papa", strahlte Lena, und als Marcel sich bückte, drückte sie ihm ihren spitzen Mund auf die Lippen.

Marcel lachte. "Bis übermorgen Krümelchen."

"Bis übermorgen, Papa!"

Marcel verabschiedete sich schnell von seiner Mutter und von Martin, dann hastete er nach unten zum Wagen.  
Zeitgleich mit Mats kam Marcel am Bus an.

"Und guck mal an, wer da schon im Bus sitzt", sagte Mats grinsend. "Marco und Mario waren wohl tatsächlich als erste hier."

"Ist ja unglaublich!", lachte Marcel. "Wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt zu Hause waren..."

"Ich vermute um ihre Taschen zu holen", sagte Mats.

"Aber echt nicht mehr", meinte Marcel und brachte seine Tasche zum Bus. Schnell verstauten sie ihr Gepäck und betraten dann ebenfalls den Bus.  
Sie gingen zu ihren üblichen Plätzen bei Mario und Marco. "Pünktlich? Ihr seid ja klasse!"

"Ja, wir können auch pünktlich", grinste Marco.

"Unglaublich!", lachte Marcel.

"Ja, wir haben da so Nervensägen um uns rum, die meinten, wir sollten uns mehr anstrengen", sagte Mario.

"Und die halten euch davon ab zu spät zu kommen?"

"Die und der Telefonterror von Mats", sagte Marco. "Der wollte uns nicht glauben, dass wir schon beim Bus sind und hat alle fünf Minuten angerufen."

"Naja", murmelte Mats und grinste dann breit.

"Und Kevin hat auch zweimal angerufen", sagte Mario vorwurfsvoll.

"Ist doch lieb, wie alle für euch sorgen", grinste Marcel.

"Ein bisschen Paranoid vielleicht", bemerkte Marco.

"Nein, nur... lieb gemeint. Und wir wissen ja, dass einmal anrufen nicht reicht."

"Wissen wir und wir sind euch auch dankbar", sagte Marco.

"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Mats sie an. "Und nachher habt ihr ja sogar ein Zimmer zusammen."

"Und ihr auch", sagte Mario.

"Ja, wir auch", lächelte Marcel, und Mats ergänzte, "und das sogar mal alleine."

"Dann hoffen wir auf gut isolierte Zimmer", sagte Neven trocken.

"Du solltest nicht neben uns schlafen, wenn du einen leichten Schlaf hast", grinste Marcel ihn an.

Mats lachte, als er Nevens Gesicht sah. Er wollte offenbar doch nicht so viel darüber hören.

"Wo ist denn Lena eigentlich?" fragte Neven um das Thema zu wechseln. "Hast du unseren Glücksbringer etwa zu Hause gelassen?"

"Unser Glücksbringer guckt morgen fern. Naja, wohl die erste Halbzeit, meine Mutter wird sie dann sicher ins Bett schicken."

"Marcels Bruder ist auch da", erzählte Mats. "Lena hat also gute Gesellschaft."

"Oh, ihr habt da ja echt volles Haus!"

"Ja, aber es ist schön", sagte Mats.

"Mit der ganzen Familie?"

"Ja, warum nicht?" fragte Mats.

"Naja, ich dachte, so frisch verliebt möchte man lieber alleine sein."

"Im Moment sind wir doch sowieso nicht allein", sagte Mats mit einem schulterzuckend. "Wir müssen halt die Hotelnächte nutzen."

"Und dazwischen seid ihr auf Entzug... nein, nein, das will ich gar nicht wissen. Was hat Lena denn heute in der Schule gelernt?", lenkte Neven ab.

Mats lachte erneut. "Keine Angst, Marcel und ich nehmen uns unsere... Auszeiten."

Dann lenkte er ebenfalls ab, indem er von Lena erzählte. Marcel lächelte dabei, es war wirklich der Stolz eines Vaters herauszuhören, wenn er über Lena sprach

"Was sagen deine Eltern eigentlich dazu?" fragte Kevin Mats nach einer Weile.

"Ähm... gar nichts?", murmelte Mats kaum hörbar.

"Wie gar nichts?"

"Naja, sie wissen halt noch nichts davon."

"Und wieso nicht?" fragte Kevin.

"Hat sich noch nicht ergeben..."

"Ist am Telefon bestimmt auch blöd, so was zu erzählen", meinte Kevin.

"Ja, am Telefon würd ich vielleicht erzählen, wenn ich ne neue Freundin hätte, aber nicht so was."

"Dann musst du sie mal einladen", schlug Marcel vor.

"Ja, aber jetzt noch nicht. Ich meine - ich würds ihnen unheimlich gern erzählen, aber das wird zu viel für Lena."

Marcel nickte sofort. "Das stimmt."

"Ich meine, jetzt kommt auch noch das Kindermädchen, das ist eh schon viel. Aber danach können sie irgendwann kommen", überlegte Mats.

"Wenn wir in Spanien sind, müssen wir mal gucken, ob sich da schon was ergeben hat", sagte Marcel. "Die Agentur müsste sich ja eigentlich schon per Mail gemeldet haben."

"Ich hoffe, sie haben auch jemanden dabei, der passt."

"Das hoffe ich auch", murmelte Marcel. Ganz einfach würde es jedenfalls nicht werden.

"Komm, macht euch darüber jetzt keine Gedanken, morgen ist das Spiel gegen Real dran, dann lass uns doch lieber daran denken."

"Wir werden gewinnen", sagte Mario sofort.

"Natürlich", grinste Kevin breit. "Sonst müssten wir gar nicht erst hinfahren."

"Ich wollte das ja nur noch mal klar stellen."

"Ist ja gut so. Und jetzt geht’s auch los."

Der Bus hielt in diesem Moment an und die Spieler stiegen langsam aus um das Flugzeug nach Madrid zu besteigen.


	61. In Madrid

Gefühlte Stunden später landeten sie auch wieder, und kaum schaltete Marcel sein Handy wieder an, meldete sich eine SMS von Martin. [Hallo Papa, ich mache Hausaufgaben. Lena.]

"Ah sie kann schon SMS", grinste Mats.

"Offenbar. Ich schreib ihr mal zurück", beschloss Marcel und begann zu tippen.

"Grüß sie von mir", lächelte Mats zwinkernd.

Marcel tippte schnell. [Hallo Lena, viele Grüße von uns beiden aus Spanien! Papa]

"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ins Hotel und auf unser Zimmer und dann sind wir tatsächlich allein", wisperte Mats ihm ins Ohr.

Schlagartig kribbelte es in Marcels Bauch, alleine, und mal keine Angst haben, dass Lena plötzlich reinplatzen würde.

"Allein mit einem schönen breiten Bett", fuhr Mats fort. "Und einer Tür, die wir abschließen können ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben."

"Und... nackt", wisperte Marcel.

"Oh ja!"

"Jungs? Holt ihr noch euren Zimmerschlüssel?"

"Ähm ja!" rief Mats schnell. Er lief los, während Marcel ihre Taschen holten. Schnell hatte Mats die Schlüssel besorgt und folgte Marcel zum Aufzug. "Dritter Stock", sagte er.

"Na, dann mal hoch. Hier deine Tasche, die wird mir zu schwer."

Mats lachte leise. "Dabei ist gar nicht viel Zeug drin."

"Laptop, Schokolade, Orangensaft, Duschgel und Shampoo...", zählte Marcel auf.

"Du kennst mich gut."

"Ich liebe dich vor allem", raunte Marcel.

"ich dich auch", wisperte Mats und lehnte sich vor um ihn kurz zu küssen.

"Na, mach das bitte nicht, wenn irgendjemand uns sehen kann", bat Marcel etwas knurrig. Im Moment waren sie glücklicherweise alleine im Fahrstuhl.

"Ich bin vorsichtig Marcel", sagte Mats.

"Ja, ich weiß..."

Mats lächelte. Mit einem Ping hielt der Lift in der dritten Etage und die beiden stiegen aus. Sie mussten noch ein wenig suchen, bis sie den richtigen Gang fanden, an dem sich ihr Zimmer befand.

"Da wären wir", sagte Mats endlich und schloss die Tür auf. "Herein in den Palast."

"Oh ja, das ist ja mal wieder nen echter Palast", nickte Marcel und betrat das großzügige Zimmer.

Mats ließ seine Tasche einfach direkt neben der Tür fallen und trat zu Marcel. "Drei Stunden", wisperte er, "und die will ich nutzen."

Sofort ließ Marcel seine Tasche fallen und drehte sich zu Mats. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Freund und zog ihn an sich.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ sich Marcel einfach nach hinten fallen und zog Mats mit sich.

"Stürmisch Herr Schmelzer", grinste Mats.

"Wir haben drei Stunden, nicht mehr..."

"Drei Stunden und wir haben viel zu viel an."

"Das können wir doch schnell ändern."

"Ach ja? Wie schnell denn?"

"Ausprobieren?", schlug Marcel vor.

"Ich bin zu allen Schandtaten bereit", lachte Mats.

"Auf die Plätze - fertig - los!", gab Marcel das Kommando.

Lachend begann Mats sich auszuziehen. Marcel beeilte sich ebenfalls, letztendlich unterlag er mit einer linken Socke.

Nackt drängte sich Mats an ihn. "Das ist so viel besser", wisperte er.

"Oh ja", raunte Marcel und schob sich noch ein klein wenig näher an ihn. Ganz eng, ganz fest.

Mats keuchte heiser und schob eine Hand auf Marcels nackten Hintern.

Marcel seufzte leise und zog Mats noch etwas dichter an sich.

"Ja, gut so", stöhnte Mats.

"Mehr davon, hm?", machte Marcel leise.

"Viel mehr", raunte Mats.

Marcel drängte sich näher und schob sich damit über Mats. Sofort schob sich auch Mats zweite Hand auf Marcels Hintern.  
Marcel lachte leise, als er sich nach vorne schob um Mats leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Voller Leidenschaft erwiderte Mats den Kuss. Mit den Händen auf Marcels Hintern begann er ihn zu bewegen.  
Marcel stöhnte in Mats Mund und kam den Bewegungen entgegen.

"Du fühlst dich so gut an", raunte Mats und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen.

"Du auch... so heiß..." wisperte Marcel.

Er merkte, wie Mats seine Beine spreizte und er dazwischenrutschte. Er stöhnte noch lauter. Das alles fühlte sich so unendlich gut an!

"Ich... ich hab was dabei", raunte Mats.

"Tasche?" fragte Marcel und rutschte von Mats runter.

Mats nickte. "Seitentasche."

Schnell lief Marcel zu Mats Tasche und zog den Reißverschluss der Seitentasche auf. Er musste nicht lange suchen und zog die Kondome und eine Tube Gleitgel hervor.  
Sofort lief er wieder zum Bett und stürzte sich förmlich auf Mats.

Mats fing ihn lachend auf und spreizte wieder die Beine für Marcel.

"Gott, wie ich dich liebe", raunte Marcel und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft.

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Mats. "So sehr..."

Marcel wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Mats' Hand auf seinem Hintern lenkte ihn davon ab. Aufreizend, aber viel zu langsam bewegte Mats seine Finger über die Rundungen.

Leise seufzte Marcel, die Berührungen waren nicht zu aufreizend sondern halfen ihm wieder ein wenig runterzukommen.  
Sie hatten ja zum Glück noch Zeit, bis sie nach unten mussten, also konnten sie das hier wirklich genießen.

Drei ungestörte Stunden, so viel hatten sie noch nie am Stück. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass Lena zufällig ins Zimmer kam. Hier hatten sie Ruhe, und niemand würde sie stören.

"Woran denkst du?" wisperte Mats.

"Wir haben jetzt mal wirklich Zeit", murmelte Marcel, und weil das so unromantisch klang, schob er hinterher, "und die möchte ich nutzen."

Mats lächelte. "Und wie möchtest du die nutzen?"

"Oh, da fällt dir doch bestimmt etwas ein."

"Oh glaub mir, mir fällt dazu ne ganze Menge ein", grinste Mats und bewegte dabei seine Hand leicht.

"Dann zeig mal, dass du Fantasie hast."

Mats lächelte breit. "Ich denke, als erstes werde ich das hier machen." Mit einem Ruck rollte er Marcel auf den Rücken und schob sich sofort über ihn.

Marcel lachte leise. "Ist schon mal ein guter Anfang..."

"Find ich auch. Ich hab dich gern unter mir", raunte Mats.

"Und was ist dein nächster Schritt?"

"Ich werde dich küssen", verkündete Mats und senkte seine Lippen, bis er Marcels Bauch berührte.

Der Kuss überraschte Marcel, der heftig einatmete, als er die Lippen fühlte. Seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich an, und unwillkürlich schob er sich Mats' Mund entgegen.

Mats Hände lagen sanft auf Marcels Hüften und hielten ihn fest, während seine Lippen tiefer nach unten wanderten.

"Oh G... Mats", raunte Marcel heiser, der nun ahnte, was sein Freund vorhatte.

"Was denn?" wisperte Mats grinsend.

"Mach einfach..."

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", sagte Mats und küsste sich weiter nach unten. Erst über den Bauch, dann der Bauchnabel und die dünne Spur an Haaren hinunter.

Marcel krallte seine Finger ins Bettlaken und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

Mats umging nun die wichtigsten Stellen und küsste sich langsam über seine Beine nach innen.

"Mats", stöhnte Marcel ungeduldig.

Mit der Nase berührte Mats Marcels Schwanz das erste Mal und streichelte vorsichtig nach oben zur Spitze.

Marcel stöhnte heiser und seine Hüften zuckten leicht nach oben.

Mats lachte leise und küsste nun die Spitze. Erneut wurde er mit einem Stöhnen von Marcel belohnt.  
Und endlich, endlich nahm er Marcels’ Schwanz in den Mund. Erst nur die Spitze, aber dann nach und nach immer mehr.

"Oh Gott, Mats!", keuchte Marcel auf. Er konnte sich kaum beherrschen Mats nicht in den Mund zu stoßen.

Mats Hände auf Marcels Hüften packten fester zu und hielten ihn so ruhig. Dafür war Marcel ihm wirklich dankbar, er wusste sonst wirklich nicht, was er getan hätte. Mats Zunge und sein Mund waren einfach göttlich.

Und Marcel konnte davon wirklich nicht genug bekommen.

Viel zu schnell spürte Marcel, wie sein Orgasmus näher kam. Er wollte sich noch aus Mats' Mund zurückziehen, aber dafür fehlte ihm schließlich die Willenskraft.

"Ma...ts... ich...", versuchte er Mats noch irgendwie zu warnen. Dann war es zu spät, und er kam heftig in Mats' Mund.

Keuchend schloss er die Augen und lauschte den lauten Schlägen seines Herzens.

Mats hatte sich zuerst gar nicht bewegt, erst nach einem Augenblick löste er sich von Marcel und schob sich höher.

"Sorry", wisperte Marcel und lächelte ihn an.

"Wofür entschuldigst du dich?", fragte Mats leise.

"Ich... wollte... naja... es mag nicht jeder zu... schlucken", nuschelte Marcel mit roten Wangen.

"Ich mags. Und... bei dir besonders."

Marcel lächelte erleichtert und kuschelte sich an Mats. Er fühlte Mats' Hand, die beruhigend über seine Seite stich.

"Danke", flüsterte Marcel schließlich.

Mats sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern küsste ihn einfach zärtlich.

Marcel erwiderte den Kuss, dann ließ er seine Hand ganz langsam an Mats Körper hinunter wandern.

"Hmm, das fühlt sich schön an."

"Ich berühre dich gern", wisperte Marcel.

Wieder knurrte Mats genießerisch. ""Ich dich auch...", murmelte er und begann Marcel eher verspielt zu streicheln.

Marcels Finger strichen sacht über Mats Bauch und tasteten sich weiter nach unten.

Er fühlte, wie Mats die Beine ein wenig spreizte. Marcel nutzte die Chance und strich über Mats Innenschenkel.

"Ja", raunte Mats leise.

Marcel grinste, als er mit dem Finger hauchzart über Mats Schwanz strich. Das genießerische Knurren wurde zu einem Seufzen.

"Gefällt dir das?" fragte Marcel.

"Oh ja, du... du machst das... verdammt... gut."

Marcel lachte leise und wiederholte die Berührung. Wieder nur ganz leicht strich er über die zarte Haut. Mats war schon ziemlich erregt, aber trotzdem wollte Marcel die ganze Sache noch ein wenig ruhig halten. Sie hatten schließlich Zeit.

"Marcel...", wisperte Mats.

"Hm?"

"Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand", raunte Mats.

Marcel grinste und machte in der gleichen Art weiter, ruhig und zärtlich.

"Bitte... mehr..."

"Ungeduldig?", fragte Marcel mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja", keuchte Mats.

Marcel grinste und begann Mats fester zu massieren, dann, auf einmal, zog er seine Hand weg.

"Was... Marcel?"

"Willst du mehr?", fragte Marcel ihn.

"Da musst du nicht fragen."

"Dann..." Marcel drehte sich bedeutungsvoll auf den Rücken.

Mats Augen funkelten, als er sich wieder über Marcel schob.

Marcel tastete nach dem Gleitgel und drückte es Mats wortlos in die Hand. Schnell öffnete er den Verschluss und tropfte sich etwas Gel auf die Finger. Dann drang er mit den Fingern in Marcel ein.  
Marcel kam ihm sofort entgegen.

"Das magst du, hm?", raunte Mats ihm zu.

"Sehr... aber ich will mehr!"

In diesem Moment krümmte Mats seinen Finger - und brachte Marcel so zu einem lauten Keuchen.

"So?" fragte Mats unschuldig.

"Ungefähr..."

Mats grinste und schob einen zweiten Finger dazu. Wieder keuchte Marcel laut auf, lauter noch als beim ersten Mal.

"Ich hör dich gern so", murmelte Mats und tastete mit der freien Hand nach dem Kondom.

"Mehr... dann hörst du auch... mehr", bot Marcel an.

"Verlockend", raunte Mats.

"Dann... beeil dich endlich!"

Mats lachte heiser und zog seine Finger aus Marcel. Schnell öffnete er die Kondomverpackung und bereitete sich vor. "Bereit?" fragte er, als er sich zwischen Marcels Beine schob.

"Mehr als... ja!" keuchte er laut auf, als Mats recht schnell in ihn eindrang.

Mats biss sich auf die Lippe und hielt einen Moment inne.

"Mats... mehr", keuchte Marcel ungeduldig.

"Nur zu gern", wisperte Mats und drang mit einem tiefen Stoß komplett in Marcels willigen Körper.

"Gott, ja!", wurde Marcel wieder etwas lauter.

Sofort begann sich Mats mit kräftigen Stößen vor und zurück zu bewegen. Er fühlte, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde, aber Marcel offenbar auch nicht.  
Mit einer Hand griff er zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste Marcels Schwanz.

Mit jedem Atemstoß stöhnte Marcel lauter, und bald konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Mit einem rauen Schrei kam Marcel und riss Mats förmlich mit über die Klippe.


	62. Wäschekammern und Schokopudding

Kraftlos sackte Mats auf ihm zusammen.

Marcel schlang einen Arm um Mats und schloss die Augen.

"Das war...", raunte Marcel geschafft.

"Oh ja...", murmelte Mats.

Mit einer Hand zog er die Decke über sie. "Hmm... schön..."

Mit einem Stöhnen schob sich Mats ein Stück von Marcel herunter, streifte das Kondom ab und warf es - verknotet - auf den Boden vors Bett.  
Er musste gar nicht mehr zurückrutschen, denn Marcel war ihm einfach gefolgt.

"Hm, mein kleiner Klammeraffe", lächelte Mats zärtlich.

"Mag das halt", verteidigte sich Marcel leise.

"Hey ich auch", sagte Mats sofort.

"Hmmm.... schön...."

"Ja", wisperte Mats.

Marcel murmelte etwas Unverständliches, dann küsste er irgendein Stück Haut, das er erreichen konnte.

Mats schloss zufrieden die Augen. Er liebte Lena wie sein eigenes Kind, aber es war trotzdem schön, mal Zeit für sich zu haben. Ruhe zu haben und sich genießen zu können.  
Sie waren ja erst so kurz zusammen und hatten kaum mal einen Augenblick für sich.

Sie brauchten einfach Zeit sich kennenzulernen, heftigen Sex wie eben zu haben, aber auch um sich langsam und gemütlich zu erkunden. Und das hatte Mats jetzt vor, schmiegte sich an Marcel und strich mit den Fingerspitzen geradezu verträumt über seinen Körper.

Er liebte es, Marcel zu berühren. Einfach so, ohne Ziel. Und auch Marcel begann jetzt ihn leicht zu streicheln.

Sie hatten bestimmt noch über eine Stunde für sich, ehe sie nach unten mussten. Eine Stunde, die sie so im Bett verbringen konnten. Einfach nur... zu zweit. Alleine. Glücklich.

Die Zeit verging trotzdem viel zu schnell und irgendwann meldete sich Mats Handy. In weiser Voraussicht hatte er sich einen Timer gestellt, damit sie pünktlich nach unten kamen und der war nun angesprungen.

Etwas widerwillig machten sie sich fertig - und auch, wenn sie sich dabei immer wieder berührten, waren sie rechtzeitig fertig.

"Noch einen Kuss", sagte Mats grinsend, als sie grade das Zimmer verlassen wollten.

"Nur einer", mahnte Marcel und küsste ihn. Nur ein Mal - aber dafür richtig lange.

Zufrieden nickte Mats und öffnete die Tür. "Dann können wir jetzt."

"Ja, aber nicht zu lange - ich brauch Nachschub", grinste Marcel breit.

"Pass auf, sonst such ich uns die nächste Wäschekammer", lachte Mats.

"Da vorn wär glaub ich eine", grinste Marcel breit.

Mats lachte, griff Marcels Hand und zog ihn zu der Tür.

"Hey", lachte Marcel auf, ließ sich aber nur zu gern mitziehen.

Mats sah sich verstohlen um, dann öffnete er die Tür und zog Marcel sofort mit sich. Marcel kicherte viel zu sehr, als dass Mats ihn ernsthaft küssen konnte.

"Gibs zu, davon hast du schon immer geträumt", lachte Mats und begann Marcels Hals zu küssen.

"Oh ja, schön in der Besen... ahh", keuchte Marcel auf, als dabei auf einmal Mats' Hand in seinem Schritt lag.

"Noch nicht genug bekommen?" fragte Mats rau.

"Von dir? Niemals."

"Nur schade, dass wir jetzt gar keine Zeit dafür haben", wisperte Mats und presste seine Hand fester gegen die immer härter werdende Beule in Marcels Hose.

"Mach was, verdammt", keuchte Marcel heiser.

"Das hier etwa?" fragte Mats und bewegte seine Hand leicht.

"Was weiß ich - du hast damit... wuah... angefangen!"

Mats hatte seine Hand irgendwie in Marcels Hose geschoben und umfasste nun seinen harten Schwanz. "Ich hatte was von Küssen gesagt, Herr Schmelzer."

"Sie haben... Herr... ange... Mats!"

Mats lachte rau und beschleunigte die Bewegungen seiner Hand.

Marcel keuchte heiser auf und drängte sich gegen Mats.

"Warte", raunte Mats plötzlich und er zog die Hand zurück. Im nächsten Moment riss er die Hose über Marcels Hüfte und er sank auf die Knie. "Keine Zeit zum umziehen", grinste er, dann stülpte er seine Lippen um Marcels Schwanz.

Marcel nahm die Faust vor den Mund und biss hinein, das, was Mats da tat war einfach viel zu geil!  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann spürte Marcel, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog.

"Mats!", keuchte er heiser, dann kam er.

Er hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Wand ab, die andere lag auf Mats' Hinterkopf.

Er spürte Mats Zunge, die ihn offenbar akribisch sauber leckte, dann zog Mats ihm Shorts und Hose wieder hoch und stand auf.

"Oh Gott", keuchte Marcel leise und ließ sich gegen seinen Freund sinken.

Mats schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

"Wow", raunte Marcel. "Sex in der Wäschekammer..."

"Heißer Sex in der Wäschekammer", grinste Mats.

"Oh ja, der war verdammt heiß..."

"Und jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen, damit wir nicht zu spät kommen."

"Und wer ist Schuld...?"

"Willst du dich beschweren?"

"Oh nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich beeil mich gern, wenn ich vorher..."

Mats lachte und drückte Marcel noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen. "Dann los."

"Hmm... ja, los...", lächelte Marcel, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf den Gang.

"Niemand zu sehen", wisperte er und Mats folgte ihm.

Leise schlichen sie sich nach unten zum Abendessen.

Mario und Marco hatten ihnen zwei Plätze freigehalten und zum Glück schien Klopp noch nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht ganz pünktlich gewesen waren.  
So schlichen sie sich auf ihre Plätze und tranken erstmal unschuldig ihr Wasser.

"Funktioniert euer Wecker nicht richtig?" fragte Mario nach einem Moment.

"Doch, doch... wir sind doch auch fast... außerdem müsst ihr gerade reden!" erwiderte Marcel.

"Wir waren pünktlich", sagte Marco. "Sehr pünktlich. Mit Kelly die ersten hier unten."

"Ah, hat er euch abgeholt?"

"Nein, wir haben das ganz ohne Hilfe geschafft."

"Was ist... habt ihr euch gestritten?"

"Quatsch", sagte Mario. "Wir... hatten nur Angst, wenn wir es uns zu gemütlich in unserem Zimmer machen, dann... also haben wir lieber das Hotel erkundet..."

"Oh, das ist... ihr seid bewundernswert", lachte Mats.

"Endlich erkennst du das!" rief Marco.

"Wir bewundern euch immer", beteuerte Marcel.

Mario lachte leise. "Das wollten wir hören."

"Und? Wie ist das Hotel so?"

"Es ist ein Hotel", sagte Marco schulterzuckend. "Sie haben ne Sauna, da musste ich Mario fast wieder raustragen."

Marcel lachte auf. "Von ner Sonnenbank hättest du ihn sicher nicht weggekriegt.“

"Was soll das denn bitte heißen?" fragte Mario.

"Och... ich denke da nur an dein sonniges Gemüt, das sich in deiner Haut widerspiegelt.“

"Marco gefällt es. Oder?" fragte Mario und sah seinen Freund ein wenig unsicher an.

"Du gefällst mir immer."

Sofort strahlte Mario. Und Marco strahlte zurück.

"Jungs, euer Essen wird kalt", lachte Mats.

"Und ihr habt noch gar keins!", bemerkte Marco.

"Stimmt. Das müssen wir sofort ändern", sagte Marcel. "Und ihr benehmt euch, bis wir wieder da sind, ok?"

"Wir versuchens", lachte Mario glücklich.

Mats grinste nur und stand auf. Marcel folgte ihm. Als sie am Buffet standen, dachte er automatisch an Lena, die beim letzten Hotelaufenthalt dabei gewesen war, und die ihm jetzt irgendwie fehlte.

Er seufzte und nahm sich etwas von den Nudeln. Die hätte Lena auch genommen, das wusste er. Dazu Bolognesesauce, auch die würde Lena lieben. Und ein paar der spanischen Tapas, schließlich waren sie in Madrid.

Zusammen mit Mats, der sich für Paella entschieden hatte, ging er zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Mario und Marcel waren inzwischen fast fertig, holten sich aber dann doch noch eine zweite Portion.

"Haben wir nachher noch ne Besprechung?" fragte Mario.

"Um halb acht", nickte Marcel.

"Hoffentlich fasst Kloppo sich kurz", murrte Mario.

"Müde?", fragte Mats grinsend.

"Ja total. Ich muss dringend mein Bett ausprobieren. Und da ich mein Kuschelkissen vergessen hab, muss Marco auch mit."

"Ja, ist klar. Als Teddybärersatz?"

"Natürlich. Was denkst du denn bitte?"

"Na, ich will nur vermeiden, dass du Alpträume kriegst."

"Von Marco krieg ich doch keine Alpträume. Eher im Gegenteil."

"Nein, aber ohne Teddy und ohne Marco doch bestimmt."

"Ich hab nicht vor, ohne Marco zu schlafen", stellte Mario klar.

"Dann ist ja gut", lachte Marcel.

"Wenn ihr jetzt hoch geht, habt ihr noch ne halbe Stunde für euch", sagte Mats.

"Lieber nicht", schüttelte Marco den Kopf. "Halbe Stunde reicht nicht..."

"Och", grinste Mats. "Zur Not reichen sogar zehn Minuten."

"Oder fünf. Und Zimmer muss auch nicht sein", stieg Marcel darauf ein.

"Was zum Teufel habt ihr angestellt?" fragte Marco neugierig.

"Nichts! Das war nur ein Beispiel", beeilte sich Marcel zu beteuern.

"Ja klar, deshalb wirst du auch rot", schnaubte Mario.

"Ich doch nicht!"

"Nein, natürlich nicht du. Sondern der andere Marcel, der mit den rotglühenden Wangen", lachte Marco.

"Ach der!", lachte Marcel auf.

"Dann war es wohl auch der andere Marcel, der mit Mats... schmutzige Dinge gemacht hat", vermutete Marco.

"Ich mach mit niemandem schmutzige Sachen!", widersprach Mats.

Marcel musste laut lachen. Mats war einfach... toll. "Ich auch nicht - niemals", beteuerte er. "Muss doch ein gutes Vorbild sein für Lena."

"Wir glauben euch kein Wort", sagte Mario.

"Wie sieht das eigentlich mit euch aus, wenn ihr nicht durchs Hotel streunt, um keine dreckigen Sachen zu machen?"

Mario wurde wie aufs Stichwort knallrot. "Ich hol Nachtisch", nuschelte er und flüchtete förmlich vom Tisch.

"Oh", machte Mats überrascht. "Was ist mit dem denn los?"

"Das Thema ist... also... er ist da... etwas schüchtern", sagte Marco. "Wenns um andere geht hat er ne große Klappe, aber alles andere... habt ihr ja selbst gesehen. Glaubt mir, einmal Mario beim Kondomkaufen zugucken und ihr schickt ihn nie wieder in einen Drogerieladen."

"Oh", kam es noch einmal von Mats "Traut man ihm so gar nicht vor."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Mario, der sich grade vom Schokopudding bediente. "Nein... aber ich finds... hinreißend. Total krank..."

"Nein, nur total verliebt", kommentierte Marcel.

Sofort nickte Marco strahlend.

"Ist doch schön", freute sich Marcel mit ihm.

"Aber ihr kennt das ja aus eigener Erfahrung", lächelte Marco.

"Ja, tun wir. Und es ist... unfassbar schön."

"Ich hab dir auch was mitgebracht", sagte Mario in diesem Moment und schob eine Schüssel zu Marco.

"Oh, danke", strahlte Marco ihn sehr verliebt an.

"Soll ich uns auch welchen holen?" fragte Mats Marcel.

"Oh ja, der sieht sehr gut aus!"

Mats grinste und stand auf. Im vorbeigehen beugte er sich zu Marcel und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Der Pudding würde noch viel besser auf deinem nackten Körper aussehen." Dann ging er weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Marcel konnte es nicht verhindern schlagartig knallrot anzulaufen. "Arsch", fluchte er kaum hörbar.

"Wer ist ein Arsch?" fragte Mario und sah ihn neugierig an.

"Mein sogenannter Freund", knurrte Marcel.

"Wieso?"

"Weil er doof ist..." Nein, warum, das würde Marcel sicher nicht verraten.

"Er holt dir Pudding. Das ist doch sehr nett von ihm."

"Ja..." knurrte Marcel erneut.

Marco lachte leise. "So rot wie du bist, würde ich sagen, dass Mats dir etwas... schmutziges zugeflüstert hat."

"Möglich..."

Marco lachte erneut.

Marcel sah ihn an, dann wandte er sich an Mario und beugte sich zu ihm. "Magst du auch Schokopudding auf der Haut... und Marco, wenn er ihn ableckt?"

Mario riss die Augen auf und spuckte den Löffel mitsamt Pudding aus. Der Pudding verteilte sich malerisch über den weißen Tisch, während der Löffel mit einem dumpfen Laut in die Schüssel fiel und noch mehr Pudding verspritzte.

"Was... was hast du gesagt?", fauchte Marco aufgebracht, dann sprang er auf und eilte Mario zur Hilfe.

Mario saß noch immer da und starrte Marcel an.

"Was hat er gesagt? Mario, was hat er gesagt?"

"Schoko... und du... oh gott", stöhnte Mario und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Marcel lachte nur leise, "Ich glaub, das würde dir gefallen, hm? Nehmt euch doch ein Schälchen mit..."

"Pass auf, sonst werf ich das Schälchen nach dir", drang es gedämpft hinter Marios Händen hervor.

Marcel lachte noch einmal. "Wär doch schade."

"Ähm Jungs..." Mats blieb vor dem Tisch stehen, die zwei Puddingschälchen in der Hand und sah etwas verdattert in die Runde. "Was ist denn hier los?"

"Och... nichts?", grinste Marcel breit.

"Dein Freund hier ist Schuld daran", sagte Marco und deutete auf Mario und den verschmierten Pudding.

"Oh, du?", grinste Mats Marcel an. "Was hast du angestellt?"

"Eigentlich bist du Schuld", sagte Marcel.

"Ich? Ich bin völlig unschuldig. Ich war nicht mal da!"

"Dann denk mal nach, was du vor deinem Weggang getan hast", sagte Marcel.

"Hm? Ich hab nur ne kleine Idee geäußert."

"Und ich habe die Idee... sozusagen geteilt", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Oh, gute Idee! Die beiden können ja immer mal wieder kleine Tipps gebrauchen."

"Könnte mich mal einer einweihen?" fragte Marco.

"Ich hatte nur ne Idee, was man mit Schokopudding machen kann", erklärte Mats. "Ich glaub, wir nehmen uns welchen mit, ja?"

Marco sah sie immer noch irritiert an, dann beugte er sich Marco und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

"Jetzt flüstern die auch schon", kommentierte Mats, dann grinste er, als er bemerkte, dass auch Marco etwas rot wurde.

"Und wie sollen wir uns jetzt auf die Besprechung mit Jürgen konzentrieren?" fragte Marcel ihn.

"Hm - och, das kriegen wir schon hin. Und hinterher holen wir uns Pudding?"

Marcel nickte und versuchte nicht schon wieder rot zu werden.

"Wollen wir noch mal hoch? Oder bleiben wir lieber gleich unten?"

"Lass uns unten bleiben", sagte Marcel.

Mats lachte leise. "Ist sicherer, was?"

Marcel nickte.

"Dann essen wir erstmal auf, ja? Und dann gucken wir uns ein bisschen um?"

"Viel Zeit haben wir ja eh nicht mehr, aber ein bisschen rumgucken ist ne gute Idee", sagte Marcel.

"Vorsichtshalber", lachte Mats.

"Und meinst du wir finden noch mehr... Wäschekammern?" fragte Marcel grinsend.

"Oh", machte zumindest Mats' Mund, ein Rotwerden konnte er gerade noch so unterdrücken.

"Wäschekammer?" fragte Marco und schüttelte dann sofort den Kopf. "Nein, lasst stecken. Mehr... Tipps brauchen wir heute nicht von euch."

"Da ist eine bei uns auf dem Flur, links vom Fahrstuhl...", grinste Mats breit.

Marco griff sich einen Löffel mit Pudding und sah Mats drohend an. "Ein Wort und dieser Pudding landet in deinem Gesicht."

Mats lachte nur breit. "Gesicht ist schon mal ein Anfang..."

"Marcel zügel deinen Freund."

"Mats? Komm, lass die Kleinen in Ruhe, ja?"

"Ich tu doch gar nichts", sagte Mats mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

"Und so bleibts auch... wobei...?"

"Ihr beiden seid schlimm", sagte Mario, der sich nun endlich wieder hinter seinen Händen hervortraute.

"Sind wir gar nicht. Nicht schlimmer als ihr."

"Doch viel schlimmer!"

"Wir sind immer ganz lieb. Und total verliebt", strahlte Marcel ihn an.

"Aber so was... also...", Mario sah hilfesuchend zu Marco.

"Komm, wir gehen", grinste Mats seinen Freund nur an.

Marcel leckte seinen Löffel ab und nickte. "Bis nachher ihr beiden."

Mats konnte seinen Blick kaum von dem Löffel in Marcels Mund lösen.

"Erde an Mats", rief Marco lachend.

"Äh - ja?", fragte Mats gedankenverloren nach.

"Wenn du Marcel nicht gleich hier auf dem Tisch flach legen willst, dann würde ich dir empfehlen jetzt aufzustehen und ne kalte Dusche zu nehmen", grinste Marco.

"Wie? Ach... ähm...", stammelte Mats, bis sich Marcel erbarmte. "Komm, lass uns gehen."

"Nicht vergessen in ner halben Stunde haben wir ein Date mit Klopp", rief Mario ihnen nach.

Marcel nickte nur und schob Mats vor sich her aus dem Raum.


	63. Selbstvorwürfe

"Hotel angucken mein Schatz erinnerst du dich?" fragte Marcel ihn schmunzelnd.

Zunächst war Mats nicht ganz klar, was Marcel von ihm wollte, bis er ihn zur Treppe schob.

"Wo wollen wir lang?" fragte Mats.

"Zimmer oder Wäschekammer?", schlug Marcel vor.

"Zimmer ist bequemer", sagte Mats und griff nach Marcels Hand um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Marcel konnte kaum Luft holen, da presste Mats ihn schon gegen die Tür. "Das hast du extra gemacht, oder?"

"Was?", fragte Marcel scheinheilig.

"Du und der Löffel", knurrte Mats und begann an Marcels Hals zu knabbern.

"Hat’s dir gefallen?"

Mats brummte nur, er war zu sehr mit Marcels Hals beschäftigt.

"Hmm", machte Marcel. "Dabei wollte ich doch... du..."

Mats schob eine Hand unter den Stoff von Marcels Shirt und begann seinen nackten Bauch zu streicheln.

"Mats...", keuchte Marcel. "Du bist... dran..."

"Keine Angst, ich komm nicht zu kurz", nuschelte Mats.

Marcel keuchte leise, auch wenn er nicht genau verstand, was Mats meinte. Aber dann war der Gedanke auch schon verschwunden, denn Mats schob ihm die Hose über die Hüfte nach unten.

Er küsste sich weiter nach unten und traf dabei zielgenau die besonders empfindlichen Stellen auf Marcels Haut.

"Ma... Mats", keuchte Marcel und schob seine Hände in Mats Haare.

"Mehr?", fragte Mats und küsste sich noch etwas tiefer.

"Immer mehr... will dich", stöhnte Marcel.

"Was willst du genau?", fragte Mats und küsste die Spitze von Marcels Schwanz.

"Oh Gott... mehr...."

Er hörte etwas rascheln, das er nicht zuordnen konnte, dann keuchte Mats leise auf - und küsste ihn erneut.

Mühsam öffnete Marcel die Augen und sah nach unten. Hier hockte Mats und sah mit lustverhangenen Augen zu ihm hoch.  
Ein Schauer lief durch Marcels Körper. Er hatte selten etwas heißeres gesehen.

In diesem Moment schloss Mats seine Lippen um Marcels Schwanz.

Marcel stöhnte und warf den Kopf zurück. Den leichten Schmerz, als sein Hinterkopf mit der Tür Bekanntschaft schloss, registrierte er überhaupt nicht.

Es war einfach zu heiß, was Mats hier mit ihm anstellte. Und wieder spürte Marcel viel zu schnell das Ende kommen.

Er fühlte, wie Mats ebenfalls immer wieder leise keuchte, um seinen Schwanz herum.

Marcel ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und stöhnte. "Mats... ich..."

"Hmm", knurrte Mats nur.

Die Vibration von Mats Lippen war alles was Marcel noch brauchte und mit einem erstickten Schrei kam er.

Dann fühlte er, wie sich Mats am ganzen Körper anspannte - und ebenfalls kam.

Marcel konnte sich nicht länger aufrecht halten und rutschte an der Tür entlang nach unten. Sofort ließ sich Mats gegen ihn sinken.

"Wow", nuschelte Marcel.

"Hm, wow", murmelte Mats und grinste leicht.

"Du bringst mich wirklich noch um den Verstand", grinste Marcel.

"Und wir bleiben als kleine, glückliche Häufchen zurück?"

Marcel lachte leise. "Mit einem debilen Grinsen im Gesicht."

"Mit einem sehr debilen Grinsen."

Marcel kuschelte sich enger an Mats und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

"Hmm...", nuschelte Mats genießerisch.

"Ich steh hier nie wieder auf..."

"Dann muss Kloppo uns nachher runtertragen?"

"Wir lauschen der Besprechung per Handy", schlug Marcel vor.

"Ja, das klingt gut", grinste Mats und küsste ihn leicht.

"Ob Klopp den Vorschlag auch gut findet?"

"Vermutlich nicht so...", murmelte Mats. "Also doch runter?"

Marcel nickte seufzend. "Sauber machen, anziehen und runter."

"Ja, fürchte ich. Wobei ersteres eher für mich gilt, hm?"

Marcel lachte. "Stimmt. Ich bin ja sauber."

"Klar", grinste Mats und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Marcel konnte nicht anders und lehnte sich vor um Mats zu küssen.

"Jetzt sollten wir aber... hmmm..."

Marcel nickte ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Vorsichtig erhob sich Mats und zog Marcel dabei mit sich.

Marcel schlang die Arme um Mats und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Mats grinste in den Kuss, dann löste er ihn doch. "Komm, wir müssen..."

"Das ist grausam", grinste Marcel.

"Wir müssen Kloppo bitten heute mal bisschen schneller zu machen, was meinst du?"

"Gute Idee."

"Also, ich mach mich schnell fertig, ok?"

"Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf dich", lachte Marcel.

Mats lachte leise, dann zog er sich schnell um.

Wenig später verließen sie ihr Zimmer und eilten nach unten in den Besprechungsraum. Die nun folgende Veranstaltung dauerte die übliche dreiviertel Stunde, danach wurden sie in den Feierabend entlassen.

"Pünktlich, das heißt ich kann dem Krümel noch gute Nacht sagen", lächelte Marcel.

"Ja, mach das. Und grüß die Biene von mir", grinste Mats. "Ich komm dann später nach."

"Bis gleich", sagte Marcel und lief nach oben auf ihr Zimmer um in Ruhe zu telefonieren. Oben ankommen, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und wählte schnell.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann wurde abgehoben. "Schmelzer", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme.

"Kann gar nicht sein, hier ist nämlich Schmelzer", grinste Marcel.

"Hey, dann gibt’s mich zwei Mal?"

"Schrecklicher Gedanke", lachte Marcel. "Ist der Krümel schon im Bett?"

"Mama ist mit ihr gerade im Bad. Willst du mit ihr reden?"

"Das wär schön."

"Ich bring dich mal hin", versprach Martin.

"Und wie war der Tag so, Onkel Martin?"

"Deine Tochter hält einen ja ganz schön auf Trab..."

"Findest du?"

"Ja, man muss ja immer wieder Ideen haben, wie man sie beschäftigt."

"Und durftest du mit ihren Filipferdchen spielen?"

"Ja", seufzte Martin. "Mit allen. Und ich musste die Namen lernen..."

Marcel lachte laut. "Und Trixie hast du dann auch kennengelernt, hm?"

"Oh ja. Ein schreckliches Vieh..."

"Mats hat auch Angst vor ihr", grinste Marcel.

Jetzt lachte auch Martin. "Sie ist übel, ja..."

"Wart ihr eigentlich bei Melanie?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja... also, Mama war mit Lena da. Sie war... erschrocken..."

"Und wie hat Lena das verkraftet?"

"Sie hat sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber Mama meint, das kommt noch.“

"Vermutlich wird sie heute Nacht bei einem von euch schlafen wollen."

"Mama wird bei dir schlafen, ich im Wohnzimmer - also wird sie wohl zu ihrer Oma gehen."

"Ja, denke ich auch."

"Und wie sieht es bei euch aus? Lena putzt noch ihre Zähne."

Marcel spürte, wie sich seine Wangen röteten und war dankbar, dass Martin ihn nicht sehen konnte. "Alles wie immer. Wir haben gegessen, hatten eben ne Besprechung und ich hab mich abgesetzt um mit dem Krümel zu telefonieren."

"Dann hast du glück, dein Krümel ist gerade fertig geworden."

"Dann gib sie mir. Und dir schon mal eine gute und ruhige Nacht", lächelte Marcel.

"Danke, euch auch", grinste Martin hörbar. "Lena? Dein Papa ist dran."

Marcel lehnte sich zurück und wartete, bis Lena sich meldete.

"Papa?", fragte sie gleich.

"Hallo mein Krümelchen. Wie geht’s dir?"

"Ich war heute bei Mama", begann Lena gleich. "Die war ganz müde."

"Ach Schätzchen", murmelte Marcel.

"Sie hat sich gar nicht hingesetzt, als wir gekommen sind. Und sie hat jetzt ganz kurze Haare."

"Wenn sie wieder gesund wird, dann wachsen ihre Haare wieder", sagte Marcel leise.

"Meinst du...?"

"Ganz bestimmt."

"Hat sie dann wieder so lange Haare wie vorher?"

"Wenn sie möchte."

"Bestimmt will sie wieder lange Haare haben. So lang wie meine. Oder noch viel länger."

Marcel lächelte sanft. "Wie Rapunzel?"

"Mindestens!", freute sich Lena bei dem Gedanken hörbar.

"Und was hast du sonst noch gemacht? Martin hat erzählt, du hast mit ihm gespielt", versuchte Marcel sie ein wenig abzulenken.

"Ja, mit den Fillipferden. Und er hat mir von Conni vorgelesen."

"Schön. Also verstehst du dich gut mit deinem Onkel, hm?"

"Ja, Martin ist voll lieb!"

Marcel lächelte. "Das ist schön. Morgen spielt Onkel Martin bestimmt auch wieder mit dir."

"Und du kommst morgen wieder?", fragte Lena nach.

"Morgen Nacht", sagte Marcel. "Da schläfst du schon."

"Weck mich, wenn du kommst, ja?"

"Mal gucken", sagte Marcel nur.

"Bitteeee", bettelte Lena.

"Ich gucke mal, wann wir da sind und wenn es nicht zu spät ist, weck ich dich", sagte Marcel. Es würde spät werden, weit nach Mitternacht, aber das musste er Lena jetzt nicht sagen.

"Gut, dann ist gut. Ich warte dann auf dich."

"Du schläfst brav Krümel."

"Mal sehen..."

Marcel seufzte. "Wir reden morgen noch mal darüber. Und jetzt Krümelchen, musst du langsam ins Bett."

"Ja, das hat Oma auch gesagt."

"Dann hör auf deine Oma", lachte Marcel. "Mats sagt auch gute Nacht Krümel."

"Ja, gute Nacht... Papa..."

"Nacht Krümelchen."

Lena lauschte wohl noch einen Moment, dann legte sie auf. Marcel seufzte tief und legte ebenfalls auf. Offenbar ging es Melanie inzwischen richtig schlecht. Und jetzt konnte er nicht einmal für Lena da sein.

Sie würde heute Nacht bestimmt wieder weinend aufwachen und dann war er nicht da. Seine Mutter wäre da, aber das war ja schon wieder eine andere Person.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich in diesem Moment die Tür öffnete und Mats ins Zimmer kam.

Er lachte fröhlich, wurde aber sofort ernst, als er Marcel erblickte.

"Was ist? Ist was mit Lena?"

"Ja... nein... es geht Melanie wohl schlechter. Und damit auch Lena."

Mats stellte das Schälchen, das er in der Hand hatte auf den Nachttisch und schob sich zu Marcel aufs Bett. "so schlimm?"

"Sie war wohl sehr müde und hat jetzt ganz kurze Haare. Es... es hat Lena wohl ziemlich mitgenommen."

"Klar", murmelte Mats und zog Marcel an sich.

"Sie wird bestimmt wieder schlecht träumen."

"Hey, deine Mutter ist doch bei ihr."

"Ja, aber das ist schon wieder jemand anderes..."

"Sie ist ihre Oma Marcel."

"Ja, aber... wenn du als Kind traurig warst, bist du auch zuerst zu deiner Mama, dann zu Papa. Und zu viele Leute... das ist nicht gut."

"Marcel wir können es nicht ändern", sagte Mats sanft. "Du tust alles, was möglich ist."

"Hmm", machte Marcel nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Ach Marcel", seufzte Mats und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Wollen wir mal gucken, ob sich die Agentur gemeldet hat, wegen der Nanny?"

Marcel nickte, etwas zu tun würde ihm gut tun.

"Dann hol mal deinen Laptop", grinste Mats.

"Hmm", machte Marcel und fischte das Gerät aus seinem Trolly.

Mats sah ihn besorgt an. Er machte sich auch Gedanken um Lena, aber sie war in guten Händen. Mehr konnten sie im Moment einfach nicht tun.

Ohne ihn zu beachten startete Marcel den Rechner und rief seine Mails ab.

"Marcel?" fragte Mats leise.

"Hm?"

"Red mit mir, bitte..."

"Ich komm mir so schäbig vor Lena immer alleinzulassen, wenn sie mich braucht."

Mats schluckte und schob sich wieder näher an ihn heran. "Du... du hast nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir versuchen es so wie bisher und kümmern uns so gut es um Lena und sorgen für die besten Babysitter, die es gibt oder... oder du sprichst mit Jürgen und Michael über... eine Beurlaubung oder so...."

"Ich weiß... und ich bin zu egoistisch eine Pause zu machen. Und genau deswegen habe ich auch ein schlechtes Gewissen."

"Das ist nicht egoistisch. Wenn du jetzt eine Pause machst, dann bist du weg vom Fenster und das weißt du. Du hast hart für das hier gearbeitet."

Marcel seufzte. "Lena müsste vorgehen."

"Du tust dein bestes für Lena."

"Nein, tu ich nicht..."

"Marcel bitte. Du machst dich selbst fertig mit diesen Selbstvorwürfen."

Marcel seufzte leise, er konnte diese Gedanken doch nicht abschalten.

"Komm her", wisperte Mats und zog Marcel an sich.

Marcel zögerte einen Moment, dann ließ er sich zur Seite zu ihm sinken.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mats. "und Lena liebt dich auch."

Diese Worte halfen Marcel sich zu entspannen.

Mats hielt ihn eine Weile einfach nur fest, ehe er den Laptop wieder näher zog. "Also... lass uns schnell nen Blick reinwerfen."


	64. Dekoration

Marcel nickte leicht und deaktivierte den Bildschirmschoner, der inzwischen angesprungen war. "Also hier die Mail von der Agentur, mit Links zu den Profilen der Kandidatinnen.“

"Dann fang einfach mal oben an", grinste Mats leicht.

"Also, hier die Anna B.", nickte Marcel und klickte auf ihr Profil. Es war ganz ok, Anna war aber mit gerade mal 21 Jahren vielleicht doch etwas jung. Marcel hatte sich jemanden vorgestellt, der ihn auch allgemein unterstützen konnte.

"Zu jung", sagte auch Mats sofort.

"Dann Tatjana K." Auch hier rief er das Profil auf. Auf dem Foto schien sie recht sympathisch, hatte aber alle drei Monate eine andere Stelle.

"Wirkt schnell gelangweilt die gute", murmelte Mats. "Außerdem hat sie keinen Führerschein, das ist auch schlecht."

Nach und nach klickten sie sich so durch die Bewerberinnen. Schließlich hatten sie drei in die engere Wahl gezogen, die sie gern persönlich kennen lernen würden.

Marcel schrieb an die Agentur zurück und sandte auch gleich einen Terminvorschlag mit.

"Sehr schön", sagte Mats. "Dann hoffen wir mal, dass eine von denen was für Lena ist."

"Ja, vor allem, dass sie sich verstehen.“

Mats nickte und klappte den Laptop zu. "So und was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt? Der Abend ist noch jung..."

"Noch nicht genug bekommen?", fragte Marcel mit einem etwas anzüglichen Zwinkern.

"Wie soll ich von dir jemals genug bekommen?" fragte Mats.

Seine Stimme klang ein wenig rau, und das machte Marcel ungemein an.

"Außerdem wartet da auf dem Nachttisch ein Schälchen mit köstlichem Schokopudding", fuhr Mats fort.

Marcel schluckte leicht, die Vorstellung war verdammt heiß!

Mats musterte ihn. "Für das, was ich vorhabe, hast du aber zu viel an", raunte er und fuhr mit dem Finger über Marcels Brust. "Das Shirt hier muss dringend weg."

"Dann... zieh es aus", bat Marcel heiser.

Mats grinste und schritt sofort zur Tat. Nur wenig später landete das Shirt auf dem Boden.

"Und... jetzt?", fragte Marcel nach.

"Jetzt... denke ich, dass ich auch gleich die Hose entferne", sagte Mats.

"Das klingt auch nach einer guten Idee."

"Dich auszuziehen ist immer eine gute Idee", grinste Mats und begann langsam die Hose über Marcels Hüfte nach unten zu schieben.

Er hatte damit schon etwas Mühe, da Marcel schon ziemlich erregt war.

Wie zufällig berührte Mats immer wieder Marcels Schwanz, vor allem, als er nach der Hose auch gleich die Shorts nach unten zog.

"Und jetzt du", bat Marcel rau.

Mats leckte sich die Lippen und sog den Anblick erstmal in sich auf. "Du machst mich so heiß, wie du daliegst", murmelte er. "Nackt und so... verführerisch."

Marcel fühlte, wie er selbst schwerer atmete.

Einen Moment betrachtete Mats ihn noch, dann begann er sich ebenfalls auszuziehen. Nachdem er das Shirt erst einfach so über den Kopf ziehen wollte, bemerkte er noch rechtzeitig Marcels hungrigen Blick - und bremste sich.

Er strich sich mit der Hand über die Brust, ließ sie langsam nach unten bis zum Bund seiner Hose wandern. Die ganze Zeit behielt er dabei Marcel im Auge.

"Gott, das...", raunte Marcel, dann sagte er aber nichts mehr.

Erneut leckte sich Mats über die Lippen, dann ließ er seine Hand in seiner Hose verschwinden. Im nächsten Moment stöhnte er heiser auf, als er seine Finger um seinen Schwanz schloss.

"Mats!", keuchte Marcel heiser auf. "Das..."

"Was?" fragte Mats rau.

"Das ist so heiß..."

"Weil du so heiß bist", wisperte Mats und zog seine Hand zurück, um endlich seine Hose los zu werden.

"Zeig mir, was du getan hast", wisperte Marcel heiser.

Mats schluckte und zerrte sich Hose und Shorts nach unten.

Sein Schwanz war schon ziemlich steif. "Zeigs mir", raunte Marcel heiser.

Atemlos schloss Mats seine Hand erneut um seinen Schwanz.

"Oh G...", raunte Marcel und umfasste nun seinerseits seinen Schwanz.

Mats keuchte bei dem Anblick und unwillkürlich begann er seine Hand zu bewegen.

Für einen Augenblick beobachtete Marcel ihn nur, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Hör auf", bat er leise.

Mats stöhnte und biss sich auf die Lippe, zog aber seine Hand weg.

Auch Marcel ließ sich jetzt los. "Wollen wir... was...?"

"Der Pudding", raunte Mats und holte tief Luft.

"Ja, genau... Pudding..."

Mats drehte sich um und nahm die Schüssel vom Nachttisch, dann rutschte er nah an Marcel heran.

Mit leicht offenstehendem Mund sah Marcel ihn an.

Mats lächelte ihn an. Er tunkte einen Finger in den Pudding und hielt ihn Marcel hin. "Probier mal."

Marcel setzte sich auf und öffnete den Mund. Erst leckte er nur über Mats' Finger, dann sog er ihn in seinen Mund.

Mats stöhnte unterdrückt.

Das brachte Marcel dazu noch fester zu saugen.

"Gott Marcel, wenn du so weiter machst, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren", raunte Mats.

"Was... dann.. dann mach..."

Mats zog den Finger aus Marcels Mund und griff diesmal nach dem kleinen Löffel. "Dann wollen wir dich doch mal ein bisschen... dekorieren."

"Deko... rieren?"

Mats nickte und hob den gefüllten Puddinglöffel über Marcels Brust. "Dekorieren."

Sofort legte sich Marcel flach auf den Rücken.

Mats lächelte, dann begann er Marcels Brust mit dem Pudding zu verzieren. Mit dem Löffel malte er Kringel und Kreise, Schlaufen und andere Ornamente in Braun auf Marcels Brust.

Marcel hatte Mühe still liegen zu bleiben. Der Pudding fühlte sich kühl und klebrig auf seiner Haut an. Dann, endlich, stellte Mats die Schüssel zur Seite und beugte sich über ihn.

"Du siehst lecker aus", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

"Das... das will ich doch hoffen..."

"Mal gucken, ob du auch so gut schmeckst."

Er beugte sich runter zu Marcel und küsste den ersten Kringel.

Marcel schloss die Augen, als er Mats warme Lippen spürte. Er spürte wie sich Mats langsam über seinen Körper küsste. Immer wieder spürte er neben den Lippen auch Mats Zunge.  
Jede der Berührungen trieb ihn höher und höher.

"Ich will meinen Pudding nie wieder anders essen", hörte er Mats murmeln.

"Ich will ihn dir immer so... servieren."

"Gut", raunte Mats, dann griff er wieder nach der Schüssel, um den restlichen Pudding zu verteilen - diesmal weiter unten, auf Marcels Oberschenkel, seinen Hüften und sogar auf seinem Schwanz.

Den abzulecken hob er sich bis zum Schluss auf.

Marcel stöhnte immer lauter und seine Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke.

Schließlich war er wieder ganz sauber - und hocherregt.

"Und was möchtest du jetzt?" fragte Mats heiser.

"Ich... mehr... dich."

"Wo...", Mats sah sich suchend um, bis er die Packung Kondome und das Gleitgel halb unter seinem Kopfkissen liegen sah.

Marcel konnte nicht genau sehen, was Mats machte, dann rutschte er über ihn. Nur Sekunden später fühlte Marcel einen Finger, der in ihn eindrang.

Mats hielt sich nicht lange damit auf Marcel vorzubereiten, sondern schob sich schon an ihn heran. "Bereit?" fragte Mats heiser.

Marcel schaffte es nur noch zu nicken.

Für Mats war das genug und mit einem tiefen Stoß versenkte er sich in Marcel.

"Oh Gott...", keuchte Marcel langgezogen.

Mats nickte zustimmend und hielt einen Moment inne.

Diesen Moment brauchte Marcel um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, aber eben auch nur den Moment, den Mats ihm gönnte.  
Mit tiefen gleichmäßigen Stößen begann Mats sich schließlich zu bewegen. Mit jedem Stoß brachte er Marcel näher an die Klippe.

Marcel und sich selbst auch.

Sie keuchten beide immer heftiger und lauter, bis sie sich nicht mehr halten konnten.

Mit einem tiefen Keuchen und Stöhnen kamen sie fast zeitgleich.

Dann sank Mats geschafft auf Marcel zusammen.

Marcel schloss die Augen und lächelte zufrieden.

"Das war... der Wahnsinn", wisperte Mats noch immer etwas heiser.

"Oh ja", nuschelte Marcel.

"Und jetzt... schlaf gut", wisperte Mats träge.

Marcel grinste. "Nicht mehr ins Bad?"

"Nee, nicht mehr... nur noch... schlafen..."

"Ok", sagte Marcel.

"Dann... schlaf gut", lächelte Mats leicht uns küsste kurz seinen Hals.

"Du auch", flüsterte Marcel.


	65. Wecken nach Kevinart

Lautes, kräftiges Klopfen, eher sogar ein Bollern, weckte Mats und Marcel am nächsten Morgen.

"Boah was soll das denn?" murmelte Mats.

"Aufstehen", brüllte eine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

"Marcel mach was... stell sie aus..."

"AUS!", rief Marcel in Richtung Tür.

Mats grinste und kuschelte sich wieder enger an Marcel.

"Zieht euch an! Kommt raus!", brüllte Kevin von draußen.

"Kevin klappe!" rief Mats.

"Aufstehen!", kümmerte sich Kevin nicht darum. "Oder ich hol mir den Schlüssel!"

"Das würde er nicht tun, oder?" fragte Mats Marcel.

"Ich weiß nicht... womöglich...?"

Mats seufzte. "Ja, das denke ich auch..."

Inzwischen war es bedenklich leise geworden.

"Dann sollten wir wohl schnell aufstehen."

"Ja, wir... lass uns mal... willst du zuerst?"

Mats nickte und stemmte sich stöhnend hoch. Marcel sah ihm nur zu gerne dabei zu.

"Klingelst du mal bei Mario durch?" bat Mats Marcel während er sich streckte.

"Hmmm...", machte Marcel abgelenkt. "Was?"

Mats lachte. "Du sollst bei Mario durchklingeln, damit die beiden auch ihr Bett verlassen."

"Mario... hmh", machte Marcel und zog sich zumindest das Telefon heran, sah Mats aber weiterhin an.

"Telefonieren Schatz", grinste Mats und ging zur Badtür.

Erst jetzt realisierte Marcel, was Mats von ihm gewollt hatte. Er wählte Marios Zimmernummer und wartete darauf, dass sie abnahmen.  
Es dauerte verdächtig lange, bis jemand sich brummend meldete.

"Aufstehen! Wir sind schon von Kevin rausgeschmissen worden."

Wieder brummte es. "Marcel?" fragte Mario dann verschlafen. Offenbar hatte er Marco das Telefon abgenommen.

"Ja, genau der. Ihr solltet auch aufstehen."

"Schon?"

"Anscheinend schon. Meint Kevin zumindest."

"Kevin? Was macht Kevin in deinem Bett?"

"Hä? Der hat hier Lärm gemacht. Draußen."

"Oh draußen", murmelte Mario. "Ok... also liegt ihr auch noch im Bett?"

"Nein! Nein, tun wir nicht..." Marcel wurde leiser: "Nur noch ich, Mats ist gerade duschen."

"Allein?"

"Ja, allein. Ich glaub, so viel Zeit ist nicht mehr... hab aber noch nicht auf die Uhr geguckt."

Mario brummte. "Marco... Marco guck mal wie spät es ist."

"Hmm... 5:32. Was wecken die Idioten uns jetzt schon?"

"Marcel du bist so was von geliefert!", sagte Mario und legte auf.

"Was?", fragte Marcel etwas dämlich in den Hörer. Dann suchte er sein Handy aus den Klamotten heraus - und schloss die Augen. "Verdammt", fluchte er leise.

Er würde Kevin umbringen, oh ja! Ganz langsam und qualvoll. Aber erstmal musste er Mats zurück ins Bett kriegen.

"Mats?", rief er durch die Badezimmertür.

Aber das Wasser lief und Mats würde ihn so kaum hören können. Also musste er sich aus dem Bett schälen und Mats so zurückholen.

Gähnend tapste er zur Tür und betrat das Bad.

Mats stand unter der Dusche, nackt, und Marcel konnte durch das klare Glas jede Bewegung nur zu genau erkennen.

Schlagartig war seine Müdigkeit vergessen. Mats sah so unfassbar gut aus!

Ohne nachzudenken schob er die Tür auf und schob sich zu Mats.

"Hey", sagte Mats überrascht.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schmiegte sich Marcel an ihn.

"Sind Mario und Marco wach?" fragte Mats lächelnd.

"Ja - und sie werden uns dafür umbringen. Aber wir bringen Kevin um, dann ist das wieder ausgeglichen."

"Was?" fragte Mats und drehte sich um. "Warum wollen sie uns umbringen? Und warum wollen wir Kevin umbringen. Er hat uns netterweise geweckt."

"Ja, um halb sechs. Dafür wird er umgebracht..."

"Wieso halb sechs?"

"Ja, das steht auf meinem Handy. Und auf Marcos wohl auch..."

"Kevin hat uns um halb sechs geweckt? Boah das... das ist selbst für ihn krass."

"Ja, ist es. Also... weiterduschen oder schlafen?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und zog Marcel an sich. "Wo wir schon mal nackt und nass sind..."

"...bleiben wir gleich hier?", grinste Marcel und drängte sich an ihn.

"Oh ja", sagte Mats und schob seine Hände Marcels Rücken entlang nach unten.

Er legte seine Hände auf die so gut passenden Rundungen. Marcel gab einen Laut des Wohlgefallens von sich.

"Hmm", machte auch Mats genießerisch. Das fühlte sich einfach verdammt gut an.

Das Wasser lief angenehm warm über ihre Körper und sie standen so eng zusammen wie es nur ging.  
Sie merkten beide bald, dass es nicht um Sex ging, sondern einfach darum sich nahe zu sein.

Schließlich griff Mats hinter sich und drehte das Wasser ab. "Wir verschrumpeln sonst noch", wisperte er.

"Hmm... wieder ins Bett? Nen paar Stunden hätten wir noch", murmelte Marcel, der in Mats' Armen und unter dem warmen Wasser fast eingeschlafen wäre.

"Gute Idee", flüsterte Mats.

Er schob Marcel aus der Dusche und angelte mit einer Hand nach dem Handtuch. Schnell legte er Marcel eins um die Schultern und griff dann ein zweites für sich. "Abtrocknen", stupste er Marcel lächelnd an.

"Hmm", machte Marcel träge und strich nachlässig über seine Haut.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Warte, ich mach".

Müde ließ sich Marcel an ihn sinken und genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen.

"Na komm Süßer, ab ins Bett mit dir", wisperte Mats nur kurze Zeit später.

"Hmm... du auch..."

"Ja, aber du kannst schon vorgehen, ich bin nämlich noch nass. Und wenn du so an mir lehnst, ist das abtrocknen schwierig", grinste Mats und küsste Marcel auf die Stirn.

"Hmm... halt dir das Bett warm", murmelte Marcel und tapste müde zurück zum Bett.

Mats sah ihm mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln nach und beeilte sich dann mit dem Abtrocknen.

Als er Marcel wenige Augenblicke ins Zimmer folgte, lag der schon wieder tief eingekuschelt da und schlief.

"Meine Schnarchnase", flüsterte Mats und kletterte dann zu ihm ins Bett. Er kuschelte sich dicht an ihn und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er und schlief dann auch bald wieder ein.

***

Das nächste Mal wurden sie vom Klingeln von Mats Handywecker geweckt. Diesmal also zur richtigen Zeit.

Wie so oft verkroch sich Marcel nur noch tiefer in das Bett, während Mats sich leicht an ihn kuschelte.

Duschen mussten sie ja nicht mehr, als konnten sie noch ein paar Minuten länger liegenbleiben. Ganz gemütlich begann er Marcels Nacken zu küssen.

Marcel brummte genüsslich.

"Hey, meine Schlafmütze - guten Morgen", raunte Mats.

"Müssen wir diesmal wirklich?" nuschelte Marcel.

"Ja, war mein Handy, an das ist Kevin nicht rangekommen."

"Na gut... aber bisschen können wir noch liegenbleiben oder?"

"Ein paar Minuten haben wir noch", beschloss Mats.

"Gut", nuschelte Marcel. Er drehte sich um und kuschelte sich sofort ganz dicht an Mats Brust.

"Hmm, kuschelige Schlafmütze", lächelte Mats.

"Bist schön warm..."

"Bettwarm, hm?"

Marcel nickte leicht.

"Bist du auch... schön gemütlich."

"Hab gar keine Lust aufs Frühstück", murmelte Marcel.

"Ich such dir was leckeres raus, ja?", versprach Mats.

Marcel lächelte und rutschte ein bisschen höher. "Das hier sieht lecker aus", wisperte er und begann Mats Hals zu küssen.

"Hmm, ja", raunte Mats.

Marcel grinste noch breiter, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie beide immer noch völlig nackt waren. Er nutzte das aus und presste sich noch enger an Mats.

"Oh... Oh!", machte Mats und grinste nach der ersten Überraschung. "So unersättlich?"

"Du bist halt sehr... lecker", lachte Marcel.

"Aber... wir haben nur noch ein paar Minuten."

Marcel stöhnte ein wenig frustriert.

"Heute Abend nach dem Spiel, ja?"

"Na gut", seufzte Marcel und ließ schweren Herzens von Mats ab. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und gähnte. "Also... aufstehen?"

"Ja, sollten wir..."

"Diesmal rufst du aber bei Mario an", sagte Marcel und schob vorsichtig einen Fuß aus dem Bett. "Kalt..."

"Mach ich... soll ich deinen Fuß noch mal... vorwärmen?"

"Nee, lass mal. Der gewöhnt sich da nur dran und dann kriegen wir ihn gar nicht mehr aus dem Bett."

Mats lachte leise und angelte nach dem Telefon. "Welche Nummer?"

"Ähm... 210 glaub ich", sagte Marcel.

"Ok, dann... geh mal." Mats wählte die Nummer und wartete, dass Marco oder Mario sich meldeten.

"Wenn das wieder ein dämlicher Scherz ist, wirst du es bereuen", meldete sich ein nuschelnder Marco.

"Morgen, Marco. Ist kein Scherz. Und heute Nacht, da war Kevin schuld, der hat uns nämlich geweckt", versuchte Mats gleich zu erklären.

Marco knurrte etwas, dann hörte Mats ein Rascheln und etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Kuss klang. "Wie spät ist es?" fragte Marco.

"In einer halben Stunde müssen wir beim Frühstück sein."

"Ok... was machen wir mit Kevin?"

Mats grinste. "Müssen wir zusammen überlegen. Irgendwelche Ideen?"

"Mats, ich bin grade wach geworden und mein nackter Freund liegt halb auf mir. Du willst nicht wissen, was ich grade für Ideen habe."

Mats lachte leise. "Die Ideen hat mir mein Freund schon ausgeredet. Halbe Stunde, wie gesagt."

Marco schnaubte. "Das hat euch abgehalten? Langweiler!"

"Na, wir hatten ja noch die Gelegenheit heute Nacht", deutete Mats an.

"Also ne halbe Stunde, bis dann Mats", verabschiedete sich Marco und legte auf.

Mats nickte leicht, dann stand er ebenfalls auf. Im Bad würden sie beide Platz haben - vorausgesetzt, er war nicht nackt.  
Also schnappte er sich schnell eine Shorts aus seiner Tasche und zog sich ein Shirt über, dann ging er zu Marcel ins Bad.

"Hey Maps..", nuschelte Marcel mit Zahnbürste im Mund.

Mats grinste und stellte sich hinter seinen Freund. "Mario und Marco sind wach. Also Marco zumindest."

Dann griff er ebenfalls nach seiner Zahnbürste.

Marcel war zwar schon eher fertig, blieb aber vor Mats stehen und lehnte sich dabei an ihn. Der legte einen Arm um seinen Freund und zog ihn leicht an sich.

Marcel hätte ewig so dastehen können.

Viel zu früh spuckte Mats den Schaum aus, ließ Marcel los und wusch sich schnell.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Bad und zogen sich an.

"Zu Mario und Marco?", schlug Marcel nach einem Blick auf die Uhr vor.

"Ist vielleicht besser. Marco hatte glaube ich sehr... unkeusche Gedanken", grinste Mats.

"Na, hoffentlich sind sie... nicht gerade..."

"Wenn, dann müssen sie sehr schnell fertig werden", lachte Mats nur.

Marcel lachte ebenfalls, allerdings eher um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

"Wir werden sie schon nicht stören", versuchte Mats ihn zu beruhigen.

"Hmm... hoffentlich...", nuschelte Marcel, schnappte sich die Zimmerkarte und ging los zu Zimmer 210. Er zögerte, bevor er an die Tür klopfte.

Es dauerte etwas, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Mario stand dort, mit verwuschelten Haaren, aber zumindest schon bekleidet.

"Kommt rein", sagte er.

"Seid ihr soweit?", wollte Marcel wissen.

"Marco putzt noch Zähne", sagte Mario.

"Und... habt ihr schon über Kevin nachgedacht?"

"Außer das er ein Arsch ist?" fragte Mario grinsend. "Nee, keine Ahnung, wie man ihm das heimzahlen kann."

"Also überlegen wir uns was. Der kann nicht ungeschoren davonkommen."

"Vielleicht fällt mir nach nem Kakao was ein", murmelte Mario und gähnte.

"Marco gleich fertig? Dann können wir schon mal anfangen mit Überlegen."

Mario stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Marco, bist du im Zahnputzbecher ertrunken oder kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Ein Nuscheln war die Antwort, dann dauerte es nur noch einen Moment, und Marco trat aus dem Bad. "Ah, unsere Wecker sind auch da. Die ohne Atomuhrsteuerung."

"Du hast da was", sagte Mario und wischte Marco einen Klacks Zahnpasta aus dem Mundwinkel. "Unsere Wecker hatten übrigens auch noch keine zündende Idee für Kevin."

"Dann müssen wir halt weiter überlegen. Irgendwas... ach, ich produziere da schon was..."

"Am besten auf dem Weg zum Frühstück", schlug Mats vor.

"Also gehen wir jetzt runter?"

"Marco, wir haben nur auf dich gewartet", lachte Marcel und scheuchte die drei aus dem Zimmer.

"Okok", nuschelte Marco und ging vor zur Treppe.

"Ich bin ja begeistert, dass ihr tatsächlich angezogen wart", bemerkte Mats.

Mario grummelte nur kurz.

Mats lachte leise.

Inzwischen waren sie im Frühstücksraum angekommen. "Da drüben ist ein Platz für uns."

Schnell steuerten die vier den Tisch an und Marco schnappte sich sofort die bereitstehende Kanne mit Kaffee.

Bei einem leckeren Frühstück mit Kaffee und Kakao überlegten sie, wie sie sich an Kevin rächen konnten.  
Sie hatten zwar einige Ideen, aber das waren alles alte Streiche, viele hatten sie sogar von Kevin. Das ging also nicht. Es musste schon was... kreatives sein.

Zunächst verschoben sie ihre Rachegelüste aber, schließlich hatten sie ein sehr wichtiges Spiel vor sich.

"Na, habt ihr gut geschlafen?" kam dann gegen Ende des Frühstücks ein breit grinsender Kevin zu ihnen.

"Sehr gut, danke. Besonders gegen halb sechs, da hatten wir endlich mal Ruhe für... du weißt schon."

"Für was?"

Mats wandte sich ein wenig dichter an ihn. "Für guten, harten Sex."

Kevin zuckte tatsächlich zusammen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Vor... vor dem Spiel?" quietschte er.

"Ja, klar. Ist doch immer vor dem Spiel, irgendwie."

"Aber... ihr... wir..."

"Ja?"

"Och Kevin, du musst nicht rot werden", sagte Marco liebenswürdig. "Ist was ganz natürliches, wenn man zusammen ist. Und da wir so unglaublich nett geweckt wurden..."

Mit leicht offenstehendem Mund sah Kevin sie an.

"Kevin mach den Mund zu, es zieht."

"Wehe, ihr spielt nachher nicht gut..."

Marco grinste breit. "Bei dem Extratraining, wird das kein Problem werden. Abschlüsse haben wir jedenfalls bis zum umfallen geübt."

Jetzt wurde Kevin tatsächlich rot. "Ich... hol mir Kaffee."

"Wir hätten hier noch welchen", bot Mats an.

"Nee, lass mal... ihr habt da nicht mehr so viel Platz..."

"Ach wir rutschen alle einfach ein bisschen zusammen, dann geht das schon. Hast doch nichts gegen... eine kuschelige Atmosphäre, oder?"

Fast schon panisch flüchtete Kevin vor ihnen.

Marco lachte auf. "Das war schon mal ein schöner Anfang."

"Aber das reicht noch nicht", meinte Mats.

"Oh nein, das reicht noch längst nicht."

"Dann ist gut. Aber erst frühstücken, ja?"

Die anderen nickten und genüsslich machten sie sich über das Frühstück her.


	66. Rückweg

Der Rest des Tages verlief wie üblich vor einem Spiel, allerdings doch deutlich nervöser. Es war eben nicht nur irgendein Spiel, sondern es ging gegen Real Madrid. Und das war halt doch etwas Besonderes.

Wenn sie das gewannen, dann waren sie auf einem tollen Weg! Sie mussten nur so spielen, wie im Hinspiel, als sie Real förmlich überrollt hatten.  
Ok, das heute war kein Heimspiel, aber es würde schon werden.

Marcel telefonierte noch zweimal mit Lena, bevor sie sich schließlich am frühen Abend auf den Weg ins Stadion machten.

Inzwischen stieg die Nervosität weiter, das merkte man auch im Bus und in der Kabine.

Aber schließlich blieb keine Zeit mehr, um Nervös zu sein. Sie mussten raus, ins Stadion, wo die Fans sie mit einer Mischung aus Jubel und Pfiffen empfangen.

Das Spiel begann nervös, war dann eher ausgeglichen, und der BVB führte lange Zeit, bis Mesut Özil in der 89. Minute den Ausgleich schaffte

Es war ärgerlich, weil sie eigentlich wieder das bessere Team gewesen waren. Allerdings war ein Unentschieden gegen Madrid – und in Madrid - immer noch ein fantastisches Ergebnis und wenn nichts mehr schief ging, dann würden sie in die nächste Runde einziehen.

Nach dem Spiel ging es so schnell wie möglich zum Flughafen, Marcel drängelte seine Mitspieler, weil er so schnell wie möglich zurück zu seiner Tochter wollte. Dennoch war es weit nach Mitternacht, bis sie endlich am Flughafen in Madrid waren.

"Schatz, das Flugzeug fliegt nicht schneller, nur weil du es gern möchtest", versuchte Mats ihn ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

"Ja, ich weiß", knurrte Marcel. "Trotzdem können die Jungs mal schneller machen."

"Es war doch klar, dass wir die kleine Biene erst morgen... heute früh sehen."

"Ja, aber wenn sie heute Nacht wach wird, möchte ich da sein."

"Vielleicht schläft sie ja durch."

"Ja, aber vermutlich nicht. Letzte Nacht, nach dem Besuch bei Melanie, war es wohl nicht einfach, und heute waren sie wieder bei ihr..."

Mats griff nach Marcels Hand und drückte sie fest. "Hoffen wir einfach auf das Beste. Ändern können wir eh nichts..."

"Wir können da sein, wenn sie wach wird und uns braucht."

Mats seufzte nur.

Auch Marcel sagte nichts weiter, sondern lehnte sich nur kurz an ihn.

"Versuch dich ein bisschen zu entspannen", wisperte Mats.

"Ich versuchs ja..."

"Denk an was schönes, ok?" schlug Mats vor.

"Ich versuchs", murmelte Marcel und schloss die Augen.

Mats hielt immer noch eine seine Hand und lehnte sich ein wenig dichter an ihn. "Denk an gestern Abend. An den Pudding..."

Leise keuchte Marcel auf. "Du Arsch!", fluchte er leise und lachte dann. "Und da soll ich ruhig bleiben?"

"Nicht?" lachte Mats.

"Nein, nicht so. Wobei das schön war, mit dem Pudding..."

"Das geht bestimmt auch prima mit Nutella... oder Sprühsahne...", überlegte Mats.

"Dann will ich mal. Gerade bei Sahne!"

"Ok. Ich kaufe die Sahne und dann darfst du mich... besprühen", lachte Mats.

"Ja, das... ist ein toller Plan!"

"Find ich auch", sagte Mats.

"Aber nicht jetzt... dummer Gedanke..."

"Ok, also denken wir an was anderes. Wir müssen immer noch eine Strafe für Kevin finden."

"Ja, das müssen wir auf jeden Fall. Jetzt haben wir ja noch ein bisschen Ruhe dafür."

Mats sah sich um und seufzte. "Mario schläft offenbar, also müssen wir wohl allein nachdenken."

"Also, er hat uns geweckt - also ist das ne doofe Rache. Was dann?"

"Nein, es muss schon was anderes sein. Etwas womit er nicht rechnet...."

"Und irgendwas richtig böses. Immerhin hat er uns mitten in der Nacht aufgescheucht."

"Also... womit können wir Kevin am meisten ärgern?"

"Schalke", platzte es aus Marcel heraus.

Mats lachte. "Stimmt. Meinst du etwa ich soll Benni auf Kevin loslassen?"

"Ja, das wär doch was!"

"Macht Benni bestimmt für mich", meinte Mats.

"Ja, aber was macht er mit Kevin?"

"Ähm... ja... gute Frage..."

"Ihn im Schalketrikot trainieren lassen oder so, das macht er nicht mit. War ja keine Wettschuld."

"Nein, das ist inzwischen auch zu einfallslos geworden."

"Ja, das kommt noch dazu..."

"Hm... vielleicht weiß Benni ja was. Ich ruf ihn morgen früh mal an."

"Ja, mach das. Und vielleicht fällt Mario und Marco auch noch was ein."

"Soviel Blödsinn wie die beiden immer im Kopf haben, müssten sie so was eigentlich aus dem Ärmel schütteln."

"Im Moment haben sie nur anderes im Kopf..."

"Stimmt", grinste Mats.

"Und wir doch eigentlich auch..."

"Ha, ich wusste es, du denkst immer noch an den Pudding!"

"Wie soll ich an was anderes denken?"

Mats grinste zufrieden und strich dabei leicht über Marcels Oberschenkel.

"Könntest du..."

"Was könnte ich?" fragte Mats.

"Aufhören?"

"Ich soll aufhören?"

"Ja... weil... wir nicht alleine sind..."

"Stimmt leider", seufzte Mats und zog seine Hand tatsächlich zurück.

"Wir finden schon wieder Zeit dafür..."

"Ich weiß. Du bist halt einfach so... verführerisch."

Geschmeichelt lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Vor allem, wenn du so lächelst", fügte Mats hinzu.

Das Lächeln wurde noch breiter - und noch verliebter.

Mats sah sich um. Die meisten ihrer Kollegen hatten sich zurücklehnt und dösten oder hörten Musik. Niemand achtete auf sie. So beruhigt lehnte er sich schnell zu Marcel und küsste ihn sanft.

Erschrocken keuchte Marcel auf und zuckte zurück. Böse sah er Mats an. "Spinnst du?"

"Marcel guck dich mal um. Hier bekommt niemand was mit."

"Meinst du?", fragte Marcel unsicher und sah sich dann ebenfalls um. "Ja... ok..."

"Und ich wollte dich auch hier nicht verführen, sondern nur kurz küssen", sagte Mats. "Ich bin vorsichtig, vertrau mir, ok?"

"Ok", wisperte Marcel schwach.

Mats lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

"Oh ja, ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Marcel ähnlich leise.

"Also... wollen wir uns auch noch ein bisschen zurücklehnen und etwas dösen?" schlug Mats vor.

"Hm, gute Idee. War anstrengend", murmelte Marcel und lehnte sich nicht zurück, sondern an Mats.

Mats lächelte und schloss die Augen.

Er fühlte, wie er langsam einschlief.

***

"Aufwachen", drang Marcels Stimme leise zu ihm durch. "Aufwachen, wir landen."

"Hmm", knurrte Mats und ließ sich mehr oder weniger unauffällig an Marcels Seite sinken.

Marcel lachte leise. "Nein, nicht kuscheln, aufwachen."

"Beides", machte Mats verschlafen.

"Komm Mats", sagte Marcel. "Mach die Augen auf. Ein bisschen wach bleiben musst du noch, bis wir zu Hause sind."

"Aber sind doch noch gar nicht gelandet."

"Aber bald. Und dann müssen wir uns beeilen um zu Lena zu kommen."

"Aber so lange kann ich doch noch schlafen..."

Marcel verdrehte die Augen. "Ok Schlafmütze, dann mach die Augen wieder zu."

Mats lächelte leicht und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn.

Marcel grinste nur kopfschüttelnd und begann Mats dann abwesend durch die Haare zu streichen.  
Sie fühlten sich so schön an zwischen seinen Fingern, weich und doch ein wenig... störrischer als seine eigenen. Wenn er seine eigenen Haare so streicheln würde wie Mats'. Er liebte Mats Haare, vor allem jetzt, wo er sie so berühren durfte.

Erst, als sie gelandet waren, zog er seine Hand zurück und startete einen neuen Versuch seinen Freund zu wecken.

"Mats? Jetzt musst du aber wirklich..."

Mats nuschelte etwas und schlug träge die Augen auf.

"Wir fahren gerade zum Gate..."

"Ok, dann kann ich langsam wach werden..."

"Langsam? Versuch dich ein bisschen zu beeilen... Schatz."

Mats gähnte und streckte sich so gut es ging. "Bin wach", nuschelte er.

"Dann ist gut... wir bremsen schließlich schon."

"Dann dauert es aber immer noch, bis hier so alle aussteigen können."

"Aber du bist ja auch noch nicht wach."

Mats lächelte ihn schläfrig an. "Ich hatte einen sehr schönen Traum."

"Ja? Magst du erzählen?"

"Du bist drin vorgekommen. Und ein Becher mit Schokoeis", grinste Mats.

"Schokoeis? Das muss dann aber auf dich, das ist mir zu kalt."

"Also in meinem Traum hat dich das nicht gestört. Das Eis ist auf deiner Haut geschmolzen und über deine Brust nach unten gelaufen", murmelte Mats mit verklärtem Blick. "Und ich bin der Spur mit der Zunge bis zum Ende gefolgt..."

Leise keuchte Marcel auf, dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf. "Können wir mal ausprobieren... wenn ich auch was abbekomme."

"Das lässt sich bestimmt arrangieren", meinte Mats.

Marcel grinste. "Jetzt bist du zumindest wach."

Mats lachte leise. "Oh ja, alles an mir ist inzwischen äußerst wach."

"Zieh deine Jacke an, die ist lang genug..."

"Keine Angst, das tu ich", sagte Mats.

Marcel grinste und stand schon mal auf um ihre Jacken aus dem Gepäckfach zu angeln. Dankbar zog sich Mats die Jacke über, die alles gut verhüllte und ihm vermutlich einige dämliche Sprüche seiner Kollegen ersparte.

Man musste ja nichts provozieren. Wenig später öffnete die Stewardess die Tür, und sie konnten den Flieger verlassen.

Marcel wartete ungeduldig, bis sie endlich an der Reihe waren und das Flugzeug verlassen konnten. Und auch dann, ging ihm alles viel zu langsam. Am liebsten wäre er ja einfach ohne sein Gepäck nach Hause gefahren.

Aber sie mussten ja nicht nur ihre eigenen Taschen mitnehmen, die sie ja eigentlich auch als Handgepäck hätten mitnehmen können, sondern auch noch bei dem vielen Material der Mannschaft helfen.

Also konnte er wirklich nur hoffen, dass Lena durchschlief und nicht aufwachte und nach ihm suchte.

Endlich waren sie im Auto und fuhren so schnell es ging nach Hause - Verkehrsregeln waren in diesem Fall eher Empfehlungen und Schilder Werbung. Aber es war tiefe Nacht und der Verkehr schwach.  
Es waren kaum Autos und noch weniger Fußgänger unterwegs.

So kamen sie schließlich in einer neuen Rekordzeit bei Marcel an.

Marcel kümmerte sich gar nicht um das Gepäck, sondern lief die Treppe hoch und hastete in die Wohnung.

"Ja Schatz, ich bring die Sachen mit", rief Mats ihm grinsend nach.

Das hörte Marcel schon nicht mehr, denn als Mats geendet hatte, war er schon fast in der Wohnung. Und gerade rechtzeitig, denn in der Küche saß seine Mutter am Tisch, mit Lena auf dem Schoß. Eine Tasse Kakao stand unberührt da.

"Hey Krümelchen", sagte Marcel und lächelte seine Mutter nur kurz an.

"Papa", schniefte Lena leise.

"Na komm her", sagte Marcel und hob Lena hoch.

Lena nickte leicht und drückte Trixie fest an sich.

"Hast du schlecht geträumt meine Kleine?"

"Ich will zu Mama"

"Ach Schätzchen, die Mama schläft doch jetzt..."

"Mama ist krank", schluchzte Lena leise.

"Ja ich weiß. Deshalb ist sie doch auch im Krankenhaus. Damit sie wieder gesund wird."

"Aber sie wird immer... kranker."

Marcel biss sich auf die Lippe. Wie sollte er Lena das nur begreiflich machen?

"Schätzchen, das hab ich dir doch erklärt", meldete sich jetzt seine Mutter. "Die Krankheit ist ganz böse und ganz stark. Und die Medizin ist auch ganz stark. Und die beiden kämpfen in Mamas Körper - und das macht sie krank. Aber wenn die Medizin dann gewonnen hat, dann wird Mama wieder gesund."

Marcel sah seine Mutter dankbar an. "Deine Oma hat recht", flüsterte er Lena zu.

"Und die Krankheit macht, dass ihre Haare ausfallen?"

Marcel nickte. "Die Krankheit und die Medizin. Weißt du, die Mama braucht jetzt alle Kraft um gegen die Krankheit zu kämpfen. Auch die Kraft, die sonst ins Haarewachsen geht."

Lena nickte, das versteht sie. "Und wenn sie gesund ist, dann geht die Kraft wieder ins Haarewachsen?"

"Genau. Dann wächst ihr Haar wieder genauso schön nach, wie es vorher war."

Lena nickte ein wenig beruhigt.

Er hörte hinter sich Schritte und drehte sich um. "Guck mal Krümel, da ist Mats", sagte Marcel mit einem Lächeln.

"Hallo Mats", flüsterte sie.

"Hallo kleine Biene", sagte er und trat zu ihr und Marcel. Er beugte sich und küsste ihre tränenverschmierte Wange. "So traurig meine Kleine?"

"In Mama kämpfen die Krankheit und die Medizin", wiederholte sie, was ihre Oma erklärt hatte.

"Das stimmt und deshalb ist deine Mama im Moment so schwach und müde", sagte Mats.

Lena nickte tapfer.

Marcel sah zu seiner Mutter. "Mama geh ruhig schlafen. Mats und ich kümmern uns um Lena."

Seine Mutter nickte dankbar. "Schlaf gut, Lena", wünschte sie leise und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Gute Nacht", sagte Mats leise zu ihr.

"Und ihr schlaft auch gut", wünschte sie und verzog sich aus der Küche.

"Na Kleine und was ist mir dir? Müde?" fragte Mats Lena.

"Hmm... ein bisschen."

"Willst du dann versuchen zu schlafen?"

"Liest du mir noch was vor?"

"Mach ich."

"Von Conni?"

"Wenn du möchtest, dann les ich dir von Conni vor."

"Und Papa soll mitkommen."

Mats lächelte Marcel an. "Dann lass uns mal gehen."

Sie brachten Lena ins Bett, deckten sie fürsorglich zu und legten ihr Trixie in den Arm. Dann suchte Mats das Buch heraus und begann vorzulesen.

Marcel lehnte sich an Mats Rücken und hielt Lenas Hand, während Mats mit seiner ruhigen Stimme vorlas.  
Er fühlte, wie sie selbst ihn beruhigte, und auch Lena dämmerte allmählich weg.

Schließlich klappte Mats leise das Buch zu und drehte den Kopf ein wenig in Marcels Richtung. "Marcel... sie ist eingeschlafen", wisperte er.

"Hm? Ja, ich... auch...", nuschelte Marcel träge.

"Merk ich", grinste Mats. "Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen."

Marcel seufzte leise und stand dann etwas mühsam auf. Das Bad ließ er kurzerhand aus, sondern tapste einfach ins Schlafzimmer.

Er hörte, wie Mats ihm folgte.

Ziemlich schläfrig zog er sich aus und fiel todmüde ins Bett. Nur am Rand bekam er mit, wie Mats sich wenig später an ihn schmiegte und ihm leise "Gute Nacht" wünschte.

Er schaffte es nur noch leise zurückzuknurren, dann war er eingeschlafen.


	67. Zettelchen

Marcel schreckte hoch, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er hatte nur gefühlte fünf Minuten geschlafen, aber ein Blick zum Wecker zeigte ihm, dass es tatsächlich Zeit war aufzustehen.

"Hmm... ja?", knurrte er müde und hoffentlich laut genug.

"Mama sagt, dass das Frühstück gleich fertig ist und ihr langsam aufstehen sollt", rief Martin.

"Ok, wir... kommen", brachte Marcel müde heraus. Immerhin mussten sie kein Frühstück machen.

Und immerhin mussten sie heute erst am Nachmittag zum Training und konnten sich deshalb ein bisschen Zeit lassen.

Eigentlich hätten sie auch ausschlafen können, aber Marcel wollte für Lena da sein, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Und er hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie heute zusammen frühstücken würden.

Also schälte er sich aus dem Bett, küsste Mats kurz und zog sich schnell Jeans und Pullover über.

"Wo willse hin?" nuschelte Mats.

"Frühstück. Kannst aber liegen bleiben."

Mats brummte etwas unverständliches. Das ließ Marcel verliebt lächeln, als er sich aus dem Zimmer schlich.

"Morgen", begrüßte Martin ihn.

"Morgen", gähnte Marcel demonstrativ.

"Hey guck nicht mich so vorwurfsvoll an. Deine Tochter will dich schon seit einer halben Stunde wecken."

"Ja, ich weiß, ich bin halt nur noch ein bisschen müde..."

"Wann wart ihr denn heute Nacht da?" fragte Martin.

"Keine Ahnung... zu spät. Drei oder so?"

"Ok, das ist ja wirklich ne Unzeit. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, ihr wärt über Nacht noch da geblieben und heute Morgen geflogen?"

"Zu Hause schläft man immer besser. Außerdem ist heut doch wieder Training."

"Ach ja, eure englischen Wochen", sagte Martin kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, genau. Geht ja gleich wieder weiter in der Liga."

"Dann komm mal mit in die Küche, da gibt’s Frühstück. Außerdem wartet Lena. Will Mats eigentlich nicht aufstehen?"

"Ich glaub, der schläft schon wieder."

"Und du beneidest ihn ein bisschen", grinste Martin und schob ihn Richtung Küche.

"Würdest du nicht?"

"Doch", lachte Martin.

"Siehst du. Immerhin bin ich wach und kann für Lena da sein. Wir geht’s dem Krümel?"

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat Angst um ihre Mama."

"Ich weiß. Ich versteh sie auch."

"Ich auch. Arme Kleine."

"Deswegen ist es auch so scheiße, dass wir so oft weg sind. Ich hab immer ein total schlechtes Gewissen."

"Ja Mama sagte schon, dass du dir deswegen Vorwürfe machst. Aber Lena weiß, dass du sie sehr lieb hast und sie hat, wenn sie nicht an ihre Mama gedacht hat, die Zeit mit ihrer Oma auch sehr genossen. Wir waren gestern auf einem Spielplatz, das hat ihr gefallen."

"Ja, aber sie denkt halt immer an ihre Mama. Und dann wird sie immer wieder hin und hergeschoben."

"Aber was willst du sonst machen? Aufhören mit dem Fußball?"

"Nein, das kann ich auch nicht. Aber... es wäre wohl richtig."

"Ich glaube, es wäre nicht richtig, deine Karriere aufzugeben. Ja, vermutlich würde es Lena im Moment gut tun, aber was ist mit später, wenn Melanie wieder gesund ist? Und glaubst du Lena würde wollen, dass du den Fußball aufgibst? Sie ist doch so stolz auf ihren Papa."

"Nein, vermutlich nicht", überlegte Marcel. "Aber nen schlechtes Gewissen kann ich doch trotzdem haben."

"Ja, aber du darfst dich davon nicht so runterziehen lassen."

"Du hast Lena gestern Nacht nicht gesehen."

"Sie hätte auch geweint, wenn du da gewesen wärst. Weil ihre Mama krank ist. Und du kannst sie leider nicht gesund machen..."

"Nein, das kann ich nicht", murmelte Marcel.

"Also. Jetzt Schluss mit den trüben Gedanken und lass uns frühstücken, ok?"

"Ja, machen wir. Danke."

Martin lächelte nur und schob ihn die letzten paar Schritte zur Küche. "Guckt mal, welches Murmeltier sich aus seiner Höhle traut!" rief er.

"Papa!", sprang Lena sofort auf und lief auf ihn zu. Marcel fing sie auf und nahm sie auf den Arm. "Guten Morgen Krümel!"

Lena kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Hast du gut geschlafen, Krümelchen?"

Lena nickte. "Wo ist denn Mats?" fragte sie.

"Der schläft noch. War doch so spät gestern."

"So setzt euch mal hin, dann können wir anfangen", sagte Marcels Mutter.

"Ja, Mama", grinste Marcel und setzte sich. Lena drängelte sich sofort auf seinen Schoß.

"Was möchtest du denn essen, Krümel?" fragte er sie.

"Nutella!"

"Dumme Frage", lachte er.

Er griff nach einem Toast und bestrich es für Lena mit Nutella. Sich selbst schmierte er auch schnell eins.

Dann aßen sie gemütlich.

"Hast du deinen Rucksack für die Schule schon fertig gepackt?" fragte Marcel sie, als sie fertig waren.

"Ja, alles drin."

"Schön. Und wer soll dich zur Schule fahren?"

"Du, Papa. Und Mats. Und Oma. Und Martin."

Marcel lachte. "Mats schläft noch ganz fest, Süße. Aber wir holen dich nachher zusammen ab."

"Dann fährst du mich mit Oma und Martin hin."

"Wir alle?"

"Ja, wir alle. Ich möchte euch Paula zeigen, und Emma."

"Ok, ihr habt es gehört", sagte Marcel zu seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder.

"Schon klar, wir quetschen uns in deinen Wagen."

"Sei nett, sonst schnall ich dich aufs Dach", drohte Marcel.

"Dann trampe ich lieber zurück..."

Marcel lachte nur. "Dann zieh dich mal an Schätzchen, dann fahren wir dich zur Schule."

"Mach ich, Papa", versprach Lena und lief in den Flur.

"Ich schreib Mats schnell nen Zettel, wo wir sind", sagte Marcel.

"Verliebtes Ding, das kann er sich doch denken. Aber mal ruhig deine Herzchen..."

"Ich will nur nicht, dass er aufwacht und wir ohne Erklärung verschwunden sind", verteidigte sich Marcel. "Und ich male bestimmt keine Herzchen!"

"Dann wird dein Matsischatzi aber enttäuscht sein!"

Marcel lehnte sich vor und schlug Martin gegen den Hinterkopf, dann stand er auf. "Bin gleich wieder da."

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer, in dem Mats wirklich wieder tief und fest schlief, nahm sich einen Zettel und notierte kurz, dass Lena von ihnen allen zur Schule gefahren werden wollte.  
Und natürlich konnte er sich ein "Liebe dich, Marcel" zum Schluss der Notiz nicht verkneifen. Das musste er Martin ja nicht sagen. Außerdem waren es schließlich keine Herzchen.

Er lächelte Mats kurz an, zog die Decke ein bisschen höher und schlich sich dann aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Die drei anderen waren schon fertig, und Marcel zog sich ebenfalls schnell an. Dann fuhren sie los.

Martin hatte angeboten zu fahren, so dass Marcel hinten bei Lena sitzen konnte. Im Kindersitz konnte sie sich nicht so an ihn lehnen wie sie wollte, aber immerhin konnte sie ihm etwas nahe sein.

Er fragte sie ein bisschen über den Spielplatzbesuch aus und war froh, dass Lena im Moment wieder ganz fröhlich zu sein schien.

Als sie Lena vor der Schule absetzten, kam ihm eine Idee. Eigentlich sollte er mal mit Lenas Lehrerin sprechen.

"Komm Krümel, ich bring dich noch in dein Klassenzimmer", sagte er und stieg mit ihr aus.

Lena griff sofort nach seiner Hand und führte ihn in ihre Klasse. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, dann kam ihre Klassenlehrerin. "Frau Illhoff, haben Sie einen Moment?"

"Ja natürlich", sagte sie. "Was haben Sie denn auf dem Herzen Herr Schmelzer?"

"Es geht um Lena", fing er an und grinste dann nervös. "Natürlich geht’s um sie... also, ihrer Mutter geht es im Moment ziemlich schlecht, und das nimmt Lena sehr mit..."

Frau Illhoff nickte. "Und Sie machen sich Sorgen, ob sich das auf Lenas schulische Leistungen auswirkt?"

"Nein, das gar nicht. Klar ist das wichtig, aber viel wichtiger ist mir, dass es ihr zeitweise wirklich schlecht deswegen geht. Sie schläft nicht gut und so... Ich... ich wollte Sie bitten, da vielleicht ein Auge drauf zu haben und sie zu unterstützen, wenn es ihr schlecht geht."

"Natürlich ist Lena in der letzten Zeit etwas stiller geworden, aber das ist normal bei dem, was sie im Moment durchmacht. Ich werde auf jedenfall ein Auge auf sie haben und benachrichtige Sie, wenn mir etwas auffällt."

"Und... wenn es ihr schlecht geht... kümmern Sie sich ein bisschen um sie?", bat Marcel leise. Er machte sich wirklich fürchterliche Sorgen um Lena.

"Natürlich", sagte Frau Illhoff.

"Danke", nickte Marcel zumindest ein wenig erleichtert.

"Herr Schmelzer, Lena hat sie sehr gern. Sie erzählt oft von Ihnen. Ich finde, Sie machen das unter den Umständen ganz großartig mit ihr."

Dieses Lob war unerwartet und freute ihn daher besonders. "Danke, das..." Marcel lächelte sie an. "Das tut gut zu hören."

Die Lehrerin erwiderte das Lächeln. "Kann ich sonst noch was für Sie tun?"

"Nein, das war’s eigentlich schon", meinte Marcel. "Immerhin haben Sie gleich da drinnen", deutete er mit dem Kopf zur Klassentür", zu tun."

"Dann bis bald Herr Schmelzer."

"Ja, bis bald, Frau Illhoff."

Etwas erleichtert verließ Marcel die Schule und stieg schnell in den wartenden Wagen.

"Und? Alles ok?", wollte Martin wissen.

Marcel nickte. "Frau Illhoff hat versprochen ein besonderes Auge auf Lena zu haben."

"Das ist gut, sie hat ja auch Erfahrung mit Kindern und kennt Lena."

"Ja genau", sagte Marcel und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. "Wann müsst ihr eigentlich fahren?"

"Ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten", erzählte Martin.

"Wir wollten heute am frühen Abend fahren, nach eurem Training", sagte seine Mutter.

Marcel nickte, dann ging die Suche nach Betreuung von vorne los. Hoffentlich klappte das bald mit dem Kindermädchen.

"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich gleich noch ein bisschen hinlegen", schlug seine Mutter vor.

"Das ist gut - nachher muss ich wieder fit sein."

"Wann müsst ihr den zum Training?" fragte Martin.

"Halb drei da sein", murmelte Marcel müde.

"Dann geb ich mal Gas, damit du schnell in die Heia kommst“, lachte Martin.

"Danke, du bist zu gütig."

"Ich weiß."

Glücklicherweise war der Weg wirklich nicht weit, so dass sie bald zu Hause waren und sich Marcel wieder zu Mats ins Bett kuscheln konnte.

Mats war offenbar aufgewacht, denn der Zettel lag nicht mehr auf dem Kopfkissen. Allerdings hatte sich Mats offenbar einfach umgedreht und weitergeschlafen. Mit Marcels Schlafshirt im Arm.

Das ließ Marcel verliebt lächeln. Mats war einfach... ein Traum, beschloss er wieder einmal, als er sich nur in T-Shirt an ihn kuschelte.

Mats knurrte, drehte sich um und schlang besitzergreifend einen Arm um ihn. Wieder lächelte Marcel verliebt und drängte sich näher. Wenig später war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	68. Umbaupläne

Stunden später weckte ihn Mats, der ihn zärtlich küsste. Verschlafen öffnete Marcel die Augen und lächelte Mats an. "Hey..."

"Hey, mein Held", wisperte Mats.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" wisperte Marcel.

"Hmm... warst irgendwann einfach weg."

"Hast du meinen Zettel gefunden?"

"Ja, hab ich." Er küsste Marcel weiter. "Lieb dich auch."

Marcel lächelte. "Wie spät ist es inzwischen?"

"Halb elf. Ich hab langsam Hunger. Und du willst vielleicht noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Martin und deiner Mutter verbringen, bis die fahren."

Marcel nickte und gähnte leicht. "Mag dich aber nicht loslassen."

"Dann können wir Martin ja einfach reinrufen", grinste Mats. "Dann kannst du dich hier mit ihm unterhalten.“

"Super Idee", schnaubte Marcel. "Meine Mutter auch gleich?"

"Ja, klar. Aber dann solltest du deinen knackigen Hintern zudecken."

"Willst du das wirklich?" lachte Marcel.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", grinste Mats breit und strich ihm über den Hintern.

Marcel gab einen schnurrenden Laut von sich.

"Ich liebe dich... aber wir sollten trotzdem langsam raus. Müssen nachher ja auch noch zum Training."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Marcel. "Also... aufstehen und was essen?"

"Ja, und dann noch ein bisschen gemütlich zusammensitzen, und dann Training."

"Mama und Martin bleiben noch bis nach dem Training, sie passen also nachher auf Lena auf."

"Das ist gut. Dann müssen wir uns nur noch um das Training morgen kümmern. Und übermorgen. Und um die Nacht vor dem Spiel... ach mist, das ist alles so viel..."

"Ja... und wir haben vor allem wieder kein Heimspiel, also kann Lena nicht mit ins Hotel... Wird echt Zeit, dass wir nen Kindermädchen finden."

"Wir sollten nach dem Essen gleich mal gucken, ob es schon ne Rückmeldung von unseren drei Favoritinnen gab. Vielleicht klappt das ja mit morgen."

"Das wär schön schnell", nickte Marcel. "Aber... wir haben noch immer ein Problem, sie muss ja ab und zu hier schlafen..."

"Ja... wir werden uns dann ziemlich zurückhalten müssen. Ich werde dann wohl besser wieder zu Hause schlafen", murmelte Mats nicht grade glücklich.

"Na, wenn wir hier schlafen, dann ist sie ja nicht da. Aber wenn wir weg sind - ich glaub nicht, dass sie in meinem Bett schlafen will."

"Oh das meinst du", sagte Mats. "Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir unsere Beziehung vor ihr geheim halten müssen... Aber klar, ein Bett braucht sie auch."

"Und - meine Wohnung ist zwar groß, aber da fehlt dann doch ein Zimmer", überlegte Marcel.

"Ja... aber Marcel jetzt noch ein Umzug, das schaffen wir nicht", sagte Mats.

"Ich weiß", seufzte Marcel. "Vielleicht... kann sie ja in Lenas Zimmer schlafen? Erstmal? Das ist auf jeden Fall groß genug. Wohnzimmer ist doch auch doof... Oder wir trennen ein Teil vom Wohnzimmer ab?"

"Die Essecke mit dem großen Tisch könnte man abtrennen. Dann müssten wir halt in Zukunft komplett in der Küche essen."

"Das ist ne gute Idee, da ist sogar ein Fenster. Ja, das machen wir... wir suchen heute Abend noch nach einem Handwerker und fahren dann gleich zu Ikea."

"Ja. Und wie... wie machen wir das mit uns?" fragte Mats leise. "Es ist zu gefährlich, wenn ich ständig hier bin."

"Mit dem Kindermädchen? Ich möchte dich nicht verstecken. Außerdem... müssen sie doch verschwiegen sein, oder?"

"Ja natürlich. Aber ganz ehrlich, das finden wir nicht am ersten Abend raus. Vertrauen ist gut, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

"Nein, das geht erst, wenn sie eingestellt ist. Dann müssen wir uns sicher sein. Und vorher... ja, da wirst du wohl... nicht dabei sein können. Ich kann ja schlecht einen Kollegen zu so was holen."

"Auch wenn sie eingestellt ist, sollten wir sie erstmal richtig kennenlernen, ehe wir ihr das mit uns anvertrauen", murmelte Mats.

Marcel seufzte leise. "Ja, vermutlich... Ach, ist doch total doof."

"Ja ist es", flüsterte Mats.

Marcel küsste ihn leicht, dann rutschte er von ihm weg. "Aufstehen..."

Er zog sich schnell an und wartete nicht auf Mats, der wie so oft länger brauchte. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Martin mit seiner Mutter saß.

"Ah, die erste Schlafmütze kommt ja schon", grinste sie.

"Was heißt denn hier Schlafmütze?" fragte Marcel.

"Es ist halb elf. Andere Leute haben schon fast Feierabend..."

"Die sind aber auch nicht erst gegen vier ins Bett gekommen..."

Martin lachte auf. "Was treibt ihr euch auch so lange rum, normale Menschen sind dann schon lange im Bett und schlafen!"

"Redet man so mit dem nächsten Gewinner der Champions League?" fragte Marcel grinsend.

"In deinen Träumen. Wenn du denn mal schlafen würdest."

"Wir sprechen uns dann wieder, wenn du mir zum Titel gratulierst."

"Na, das wollen wir dann mal sehen", grinste Martin.

"Wo bleibt denn eigentlich Mats?" fragte Marcels Mutter.

"Hm - eigentlich sollte er nicht wieder eingeschlafen sein, er war vor mir wach", überlegte Marcel und stand auf. "Ich guck mal nach ihm."

"Soll ich euch in fünf Minuten wieder wecken?" fragte Martin mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Fast ebenso unschuldig streckte ihm Marcel die Zunge heraus, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Er verließ das Wohnzimmer und wäre an der Tür fast mit Mats zusammengestoßen. Lachend fing sein Freund ihn auf. "Das ist mal ne stürmische Begrüßung", grinste Mats.

Marcel lachte leicht und umklammerte Mats kurz. "Bist du fertig? Martin lästert schon..."

"Fertig bin ich, wach nicht", grinste Mats.

Wieder lachte Marcel und küsste Mats stürmisch. "Martin kriegt dich schon wach, der ist in Lästerlaune."

"Dann brauch ich erst nen Kaffee, sonst kann ich nicht kontern", meinte Mats.

"Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich hol den Kaffee", versprach Marcel.

"Danke", sagte Mats und küsste Marcel sanft.

Marcel genoss die zärtliche Berührung, macht sich dann aber von ihm los um für sie beide Kaffee zu kochen.

Mats begrüßte inzwischen Martin und die Mutter der beiden.

Als Marcel mit den Kaffeebechern ins Wohnzimmer kam, unterhielten sich die drei schon angeregt.

Marcel setzte sich neben Mats und lehnte sich automatisch an ihn.

"Ihr klebt ja schon wieder aneinander!"

"Wir sind frisch gewaschen, wir kleben nicht", sagte Mats und trank genüsslich einen Schluck Kaffee.

Martin starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, wurde dann leicht rot und schüttelte den Kopf. "So genau wollte ichs gar nicht wissen."

Mats grinste breit. "Nicht?"

"Nein!"

"Ich dachte halt. Weil du immer so neugierig bist", sagte Mats.

"Neugierig, pah!"

"Ja neugierig. Ist dein Bruder übrigens auch."

"Ich bin doch nicht neugierig!", widersprach Marcel entrüstet.

"Doch eigentlich schon", lächelte Mats ihn.

"Wann?!", wollte Marcel wissen.

Martin lachte. "Du warst schon immer neugierig Bruderherz."

"Gar nicht wahr! Mama, sag doch auch mal was!"

"Du bist... wissbegierig", sagte seine Mutter. "Genau wie dein Bruder."

Marcel lächelte sie an, dann wandte er sich an seinen Bruder. "Bist auch nicht besser!"

"Bin ich wohl", behauptete Martin.

"Gar nicht!"

"Waren die früher auch schon so?" fragte Mats Marcels Mutter.

"Es ist schon viel besser geworden", seufzte sie.

Mats lachte leise. "Ich glaube Jonas und ich sind auch nicht viel besser."

"Alles andere wäre wohl auch nicht normal."

"Vermutlich nicht. Außerdem hab ich Jonas ja trotzdem lieb", sagte Mats.

"Da mach ich mir bei den beiden hier auch keine Sorgen", lächelte Marcels Mutter.

"Sag mal Mats, wo haben wir gestern den Laptop hingestellt?" fragte Marcel. "Ich wollte mal gucken, ob wir schon Antworten von den Nannys haben."

"Ähm... guck mal neben dem Bett", überlegte Mats angestrengt.

Marcel nickte und stand auf um schnell den Laptop zu holen. In der Tat hatten sich zwei der drei Kandidatinnen gemeldet.

"Morgen Nachmittag also", sagte Marcel zufrieden. "Dann hoffen wir mal, dass eine von ihnen passt."

"Schade, dass ich dann nicht mehr hier bin. Ich hätte sie gern auch... unter die Lupe genommen. Besonders, wenn sie jung und knackig ist", grinste Martin breit.

Marcel schnaubte. "Schon klar. Aber die... horizontalen Qualitäten zählen in dem Fall nicht. Und zu jung wird sie auch nicht sein, sie sollte ja schon ein bisschen Erfahrung und so haben."

"Kostverächter", lachte Martin auf. "Erzähl aber hinterher von den beiden, ja?"

"Wir können dir auch schon Bilder schicken", sagte Marcel. "Bei den Profilen waren auch immer Fotos mit dabei."

"Na dann zeig doch gleich mal her!"

Marcel schob den Laptop zu Martin. "Die beiden obersten Mails."

Interessiert sah Martin die beiden Profile an, und auch seine Mutter begutachtete die Bewerberinnen. "Die scheinen beide zu passen", meinte sie schließlich.

"Ja, wir fanden die auch am besten", sagte Mats. "Und wenn Marcel und Lena sich die beiden morgen näher angeguckt haben, werden wir hoffentlich eine Lösung und Lena eine Nanny haben."

"Bist du nicht dabei?", wollte Marcels Mutter wissen.

"Naja... wir wollten ihr ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden, dass wir zusammen sind. Das Vertrauen muss sie sich erst verdienen. Also halte ich mich da erstmal ziemlich raus", sagte Mats.

"Vernünftig", meinte Martin nickend. "Später sollte sie schon bescheid wissen, schließlich weiß Lena es auch und wird vielleicht mal drüber sprechen wollen, aber es müssen nicht alle Kandidatinnen eingeweiht werden."

"Nein, das Thema ist viel zu heikel. Aber wir wollen sie nicht gleich von Anfang an einweihen."

"Das solltet ihr aber schon überlegen, es wäre ungünstig, wenn sie es von Lena erfahren würde", überlegte Marcels Mutter.

"Aber ich kann nicht jemandem, den ich kaum kenne, so was erzählen", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd. "Wer sagt mir denn, das sie dann nicht zur Presse geht und das für Geld weitererzählt?"

"Wenn ihr sie einstellt, solltet ihr ihr soweit vertrauen..."

"Könntest du das nach einem Gespräch?" fragte Mats.

"Hm - nein. Aber andererseits, wenn ihr sie einstellt, dann vertraust du ihr eure Tochter an..."

"Ich weiß. Aber du weißt auch, was für ein Tabuthema das im Fußball ist. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass ausgerechnet wir die ersten geouteten Profis sind..."

"Ja, weiß ich... Ach, ihr macht das schon richtig", beschloss Marcels Mutter kurzerhand.

"Und wenn ihr das in den Vertrag mit aufnehmt?" fragte Martin. "Ich meine so eine Klausel zum Stillschweigen, bei der sie richtig viel Geld zahlen muss, wenn sie dagegen verstößt. Da ist dann auch das Geld, das sie vielleicht für ne Story über euch bekommen würde, nicht mehr so reizvoll."

"Das ist ne gute Idee", nickte Marcel. "Das sollten wir... was meinst du, Mats?"

Mats nickte. "Ich glaube, da sollten wir uns vielleicht mal von einem Anwalt beraten lassen. Aber grundsätzlich ist das eine gute Idee."

"Okay, das machen wir..."

"Dein kleiner Bruder hat ja ab und an sogar brauchbare Ideen", grinste Mats.

"Ja, unglaublich, was?"

"Auch ein blindes Huhn...", lachte Mats diesmal Martin ganz breit an.

"Boah, ihr...", schüttelte Martin den Kopf. "Ich krieg schon noch Jonas' Nummer!"

"Oh nein", sagte Mats sofort.

"Oh doch!", lachte Martin.

"In Augenblicken wie diesem, bin ich sehr froh, dass Jonas so weit weg von hier wohnt", grinste Mats.

"Och, er kommt euch doch bestimmt auch gern mal zu Besuch."

"Ja, aber dann benimmt er sich, sonst muss er im Hof schlafen."

"So was tut man mit kleinen Brüdern nicht."

"Wenn sie frech sind", sagte Mats lächelnd. "Oh und einmal hab ich ihn an Benni übergeben, danach war er lammfromm." Mats sah zu Marcel. "Sollten wir mit deinem Bruder vielleicht auch mal machen."

"Benni?", fragte Martin neugierig nach. "Was tut er kleinen Brüdern denn so an?"

"Das hat er mir nicht verraten, aber Benni ist ein Schalker. Die sind im allgemeinen halt sehr gefährlich für normale Menschen."

"Ich wills nicht ausprobieren..."

Mats lachte. "Wusste ich es doch. So und ich werd mir jetzt schnell ne Schüssel Müsli machen, sonst knabber ich hier noch jemanden an."

"Och, ich hätte nichts dagegen", lachte Marcel. "Bringst du mir was mit?"

Mats zwinkerte ihm zu, stand auf und verschwand in der Küche. Nur Sekunden später klingelte Marcels Handy, als eine SMS eintraf.

Neugierig zog er das Handy heraus und las sie. [Es ist auch Schokopudding da] stand dort nur. Schlagartig wurde er rot. Wo hatte Mats den Pudding wohl gefunden?

"Was bist du denn so rot?" fragte Martin sofort.

"Ähm... nichts...?"

"Ey wie die Teenies, die beiden", sagte Martin und verdrehte die Augen. "Mein pubertierender großer Bruder."

Seine Mutter lachte leise. "Ist doch nett zu sehen."

Marcel sagte nichts dazu und nur ein paar Augenblicke später kam Mats mit zwei Schüsseln Müsli zurück.

"Und?", fragte Mats ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Blödmann", brummte Marcel.

"Nicht?", fragte Mats enttäuscht.

"Wo kommt der überhaupt her?" fragte Marcel.

"Wer?"

"Na der Pudding. Als wir gefahren sind, war keiner da."

"Der Pudding? Den hab ich für Lena gekocht", erzählte Marcels Mutter. "War das nicht ok?"

"Oh doch, der sieht total lecker aus", sagte Mats. "Wir hatten im Hotel in Madrid so tollen Pudding, aber ich glaub der hier ist noch besser."

Martin lachte nur leise.

Mats grinste und begann dann hungrig sein Müsli zu löffeln.

"Wollt ihr dann auch noch was richtiges essen vor dem Training?"

Marcel nickte. "Wir haben ja die Zeit und können normal mit Lena zusammen Mittag essen."

"Lena hat sich selbstgemachte Pizza gewünscht."

"Klingt doch sehr lecker", sagte Mats.

"Okay, dann fange ich damit an, wenn ihr nach Unna fahrt?"

Marcel nickte. "Klingt gut."

"Und dann können wir die Pizza zusammen belegen, das macht Lena sicher auch Spaß."

"Lena hilft gern beim Kochen, als macht ihr das au fjedenfall Spaß", sagte Mats.

"Ja, das hab ich auch schon mitbekommen. Ist wirklich ein liebes Mädchen."

"Kocht ihr ruhig", grinste Marcel. "Ich... mach dann die Männerarbeit hier im Haus. Müll runter bringen und so."

Mats lachte auf. "Und die Bilder an die Wand hängen und so? Dann kümmerst du dich auch um den Umbau."

"Umbau?" fragte Martin.

"Ja, wir wollen das Esszimmer abtrennen, das Kindermädchen braucht doch auch ein kleines Zimmer."

"Und du willst meinem Bruder tatsächlich einen Hammer und so in die Hand geben?" fragte Martin ungläubig.

"Meinst du, wir sollten uns lieber jemanden holen, der sich mit so was auskennt?"

"Wenn ihr weiter hier wohnen wollt, würde ich das eindringlich empfehlen."

"Ich mag meine Wohnung eigentlich - auch wenn sie jetzt natürlich irgendwie klein geworden ist. Aber wenn wir das erstmal fertig haben mit dem Esszimmer, dann wird’s doch sicher gut."

"Und warum sucht ihr euch nicht was neues?" fragte Martin.

"Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie lange Lena bei mir bleibt..."

"Und Lena jetzt noch einen Umzug zumuten?" fragte Mats. "Außerdem geht das auch für uns nicht. Wir haben jetzt bis zum Ende der Hinrunde nur noch englische Wochen. Da haben wir keine Zeit auch noch nach einer neuen Wohnung zu suchen und umzuziehen."

Martin nickte. "Ist nicht optimal hier, aber vermutlich habt ihr recht."

"Wir müssen das Beste aus der Situation machen."

"Das macht ihr schon", war Marcels Mutter zuversichtlich.

"Wir haben ja zum Glück viel Hilfe."

"Und ab morgen noch mehr", meinte Martin.

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Marcel. "Allerdings ist da immer noch das Wochenende. Ich möchte Lena eigentlich ungern bei einem Kindermädchen lassen, das sie kaum kennt. Aber wir haben ein Auswärtsspiel..."

"Wir reden noch mal mit Kloppo. Und ansonsten... können wir ja bei Tina anfragen, die Kids kennt sie ja schon."

"Keine schlechte Idee. Also nachher Kloppo bearbeiten und sonst Tina", grinste Marcel schief.

"Ihr schafft das schon. Und vielleicht klappt das nächste Woche dann schon mit dem Kindermädchen."

Marcel nickte und lehnte sich wieder stärker an Mats Schulter an. Inzwischen hatten sie ihre Müslischüsseln geleert und wollten einfach die Zeit genießen. Demnächst würde das wohl weniger werden.

Natürlich hatte Mats recht, aber Marcel wurde bei dem Gedanken, Mats nicht mehr hier bei sich zu haben, ganz anders. Er hatte sich einfach daran gewöhnt, dass Mats immer hier bei ihm war.  
Er war ihm eine unheimliche Hilfe, aber eben auch sein Freund, der Mensch, den er liebte. Und diesen Mensch jetzt nicht mehr Tag und Nacht bei sich zu haben?

Unwillkürlich schlang Marcel seine Arme um Mats Mitte und hielt ihn fest.

"Sind sie nicht süß, die beiden?", lachte Martin leise.

Mats schnaubte und sah dann Marcel an. "Alles ok?" wisperte er.

"Hmm... mag gar nicht dran denken, dass du bald nicht mehr hier schläfst."

"Ich auch nicht", flüsterte Mats. "Ich werde mich schrecklich allein in meiner Wohnung und meinem Bett fühlen."

"Wir gucken, dass wir das schnell hinkriegen, ja?"

Mats nickte und küsste ihn sanft auf die Nasenspitze. "Und wir haben die Nächte im Hotel."

"Reicht nicht"

"Mir doch auch nicht. Ich versuche nur einen Lichtblick zu finden."

"Ok... wir haben die Hotelnächte."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Genau. Und wenn alles gut läuft, dann müssen wir das nicht lange durchziehen."

"Ja, ich hoffe es auch..."


	69. Bewerbungsgespräche

Es war Martin, der sie aus der trübsinnigen Stimmung holte und bis sie los mussten, um Lena abzuholen, unterhielten sie sich über alles mögliche.

Zusammen mit Lena bereiteten sie die Pizza zu, nach dem Essen mussten sie dann schon los zum Training. Dort wurden sie von Martin und der Mutter abgeholt, und die beiden verabschiedeten sich.

Martin und seine Mutter waren mit Lena im Krankenhaus gewesen, so das Marcel und Mats sich einen ruhigen Abend mit Lena machen konnten. Sie spielten ein bisschen, aßen dann und Lena ging tatsächlich ohne zu murren ins Bett.

Wie so oft kam Lena mitten in der Nacht, nachdem sie schlecht geträumt hatte, und schlief dann den Rest der Nacht bei Marcel und Mats.

Auch der nächste Morgen verlief in wunderbarer Routine. "Ich fahr nach dem Training übrigens zu Benni", sagte Mats zu Marcel, als sie zum Training fuhren. "Dann kannst du in Ruhe die Gespräche führen und zum Abendessen bin ich wieder da."

Marcel nickte leicht, das war ihm wirklich nicht recht. Aber Mats hatte ja recht.

"Guck nicht so", bat Mats.

"Tschuldige..."

"Wir stehen das durch und bald haben wir es bestimmt hinter uns", versuchte Mats ihn aufzumuntern.

"Ja, ich weiß. Natürlich. Aber ist halt ein blöder Gedanke."

"Ich weiß. Aber wir können es im Moment nicht ändern."

Marcel nickte nur, eigentlich war es doch auch nicht schlimm, mal einen Nachmittag getrennt zu sein, es ging nur darum, dass er nicht wusste, was kommen würde.

Das Training war anstrengend und so langsam merkte man eine erste Müdigkeit im Team. Die Hinrunde war bisher schon extrem lang gewesen und sie hatten noch einige Spiele vor sich. Deshalb war es auch nicht wirklich überraschend gewesen, dass Jürgen nicht einverstanden war, das Lena bei einer Auswärtsfahrt mitkam. Dafür würde sich Tina um sie kümmern und ab dann hoffentlich die Nanny - wenn bei den Gesprächen die Richtige dabei war.

Nach dem Training trennten sich die beiden. Marcel war sich sicher, dass Benni sich freute, seinen besten Freund mal wieder ausgeliehen zu bekommen, Aber er hätte Mats gern bei sich, auch bei den Gesprächen. Mats war ein guter Menschenkenner und vermutlich würden ihm auch Fragen einfallen, an die er selbst nie denken würde.

Aber er musste da wohl alleine durch. Ok, alleine mit Lena. Die holte er schnell von der Schule ab, sie aßen etwas schnelles und warteten dann auf das erste Kindermädchen.

Er war aufgeregt, was natürlich auch Lena spürte.

Und auch Lena war von sich aus aufgeregt. "Die soll aber nicht streng sein."

"Nein Krümelchen, streng nicht. Aber... durchsetzungsfähig."

"Nein, auch nicht. Sie soll lieb sein."

"Na du sollst aber schon auf sie hören, also muss sie sich durchsetzen", grinste Marcel.

"Nein, muss sie nicht!", widersprach Lena. In diesem Moment klingelte es.

"So dann wollen wir mal gucken", sagte Marcel und ging zur Tür.

Lena sprang auf und folgte ihm neugierig.

Wenig später stand die erste Kandidatin vor ihm. Es war eine junge Frau mit freundlichem Gesicht und dunklen, langen Haaren, die sich als "Anna" vorstellte.

"Ich bin Marcel und das ist Lena", sagte er und führte Anna in die Wohnung.

Anna sah Marcel etwas überrascht an, hatte sich aber schnell wieder im Griff. Dann begrüßte sie zuerst Lena, dann Marcel.

Ein wenig nervös brachte er sie ins Wohnzimmer. "Kaffee oder Tee?" bot er an.

"Tee würd ich gern nehmen", bat Anna und wandte sich dann wieder Lena zu. "Hallo Lena."

"Hi", sagte Lena.

"Erzähl mal, was spielst du denn gerne?"

"Ich male gern", sagte Lena. "Und ich spiel mit meinen Filipferdchen."

"Du malst gerne? Was denn so? Pferde?"

"Warte ich zeigs dir", rief Lena und rannte los um ihre Malsachen aus dem Kinderzimmer zu holen.

Anna sah ihr nach, bis Marcel das Wohnzimmer betrat. "Hier, der Tee... Milch oder Zucker dazu? Oder beides?"

"Zucker", lächelte Anna.

Marcel erwiderte das Lächeln, reichte ihr einen Becher und schob den Zucker rüber.

"Also...", sagte er und brach dann ab. Was zum Teufel sollte er jetzt sagen? Sollte er gleich anfangen Fragen zu stellen oder erst ein bisschen Smalltalk halten?

Anna lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Könnten Sie mir erzählen, was Sie sich vorstellen?", schlug sie vor.

Marcel grinste schief. "Naja ich nehme an, dass... also Sie wissen, womit ich mein Geld verdiene."

Anna nickte. "Man muss sich nicht besonders mit Fußball beschäftigen um das zu wissen."

"Lenas Mutter liegt im Krankenhaus und kann sich im Moment nicht um sie kümmern, deshalb wohnt Lena im Moment bei mir", erzählte Marcel. "Aber es... es ist schwierig das alles mit dem Fußball zu vereinen. Wir spielen jeden dritten Tag, ich hab Training, Pressetermine und so weiter. Ich möchte Lena in der Zeit in guten Händen wissen."

Anna nickte. "Das ist verständlich. Das heißt, Sie würden mich immer brauchen, wenn Sie Termine haben oder ein Spiel?"

"Genau", sagte Marcel. "Morgens zur Schule bringen, das schaffe ich meistens problemlos, aber schon das abholen wird manchmal ganz schön knapp. Aber vor allem geht es um die Wochenenden und die Auswärtsspiele."

"Das ist kein Problem", meinte Anna. "Ich würde mich dann nachmittags um Lena kümmern, und wenn Sie unterwegs sind."

"Sie müssten dann hier übernachten", sagte Marcel. "Wir... ich hab vor, den Essbereich hier abzutrennen und da ein kleines Zimmer draus zu machen."

"Wenn es nur hin und wieder eine Nacht ist, dann ist so eine kleine Kammer in Ordnung", meinte Anna.

"Lena hat mein altes Gästezimmer als Kinderzimmer übernommen, viele Möglichkeiten hab ich also auch nicht", grinste Marcel.

"Dann war es... überraschend, dass Lena hier eingezogen ist", folgerte Anna. Marcel nickte und erzählte noch ein wenig mehr über sich, Lena und auch ansatzweise von Melanie. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, nach anderthalb Stunden wollte die zweite Bewerberin kommen.

"Ich melde mich morgen bei Ihnen, ok?" verabschiedete sich Marcel von ihr. "Dann haben Sie auch noch ein wenig Zeit über all das hier nachzudenken."

"Schön, meine Nummer haben Sie ja."

"Dann bis morgen Anna."

"Bis morgen, Marcel. Tschüß, Lena!"

"Tschüss Anna", rief Lena.

Anna lächelte sie noch einmal an, dann lief sie die Treppe herunter.

"Die war doch ganz nett, oder?" fragte Marcel Lena.

"Ja, Anna ist lieb, die soll kommen."

"Wir warten mal ab, wie die andere so ist", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, aber Anna soll kommen."

Marcel lächelte. Er hatte auch ein gutes Gefühl bei Anna. Aber er wollte der anderen Bewerberin eine faire Chance geben. Außerdem wusste er ja nicht, ob Anna den Job überhaupt noch wollte.

Tatjana kam ein paar Minuten später, ebenfalls pünktlich.

"Hallo", sagte Marcel diesmal sehr viel lockerer. "Das ist Lena und ich bin Marcel. Kommen Sie rein."

"Hallo Marcel, hallo Lena", begrüßte Tatjana beide freundlich.

"Möchten Sie Kaffee oder Tee?"

"Kaffee, das wäre nett", bat sie und sah sich erst einmal um.

Marcel ließ Tatjana einen Moment mit Lena allein um den Kaffee zu bringen und begann dann zu erklären, warum er ein Kindermädchen brauchte.

Sehr bald stellte sich heraus, dass Tatjana den Posten nicht antreten würde, weil sie am Wochenende aus persönlichen Gründen nicht arbeiten konnte.

"Tut mir leid, aber dann wird das wohl nichts", sagte Marcel. "Es ist grade das Wochenende, um das es mir geht."

"Ja, das sehe ich jetzt auch. Schade", meinte Tatjana mit hörbarem Bedauern.

"Ich bringe Sie noch zur Tür", sagte Marcel.

"Danke", lächelte Tatjana. "Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute. Und dir natürlich auch, Lena."

"Danke", sagte Marcel und verabschiedete sich.

Er setzte sich gleich mit Lena hin, "Und? Soll Anna auf dich aufpassen, wenn Mats und ich nicht da sind?"

Lena nickte. "Anna ist nett."

"Dann... wollen wir es mit ihr mal ausprobieren. Wenn sie auch möchte."

Er würde trotzdem bis morgen warten, um Anna die Möglichkeit zum nachdenken zu geben. Aber Mats sollte er anrufen.

Der war erleichtert, dass es ganz gut aussah, dass sie wohl schon bald ein Kindermädchen für Lena hatten.

"Soll ich Abendessen mitbringen?" fragte Mats, der schon im Auto und auf dem Heimweg war.

"Ja, gute Idee", freute sich Marcel. "Lena, Mats bringt was zu essen mit."

"Nudeln!" rief Lena sofort.

"Mats, hast du gehört? Dann weißt du ja, was du für Lena mitbringen kannst. Und nen Salat dazu, ja?"

"Keine Angst, ich kenn meine beiden Süßen doch", lachte Mats. "Ich beeil mich."

Marcel lächelte, 'meine beiden Süßen' klang schön - auch, wenn er das nie so aussprechen würde "Bis gleich", verabschiedete er sich.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Mats dann auch schon mit dem Essen da. Sie aßen gemütlich, während sie von Anna und auch von Tatjana erzählten.

"Und Anna hat dir auch gefallen?" fragte Mats Lena.

"Ja, Anna ist toll! Und ich kann ihren Namen schon schreiben."

Mats lachte. "Stimmt. Das ist viel besser als bei Tatjana."

Lena holte ihre Schreibsachen und zeigte, wie sie Anna, Lena, Mats, Papa und Mama schreiben konnte. Bei Oma und Martin musste Marcel helfen.

"Das machst du wirklich toll", sagte Mats. "Und weil du das so toll gemacht hast, hab ich hier was für dich."

"Du hast was für mich? Zeig mal!", war Lena sofort aufgeregt.

Mats lächelte und holte aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Stoff-Emma hervor. "Das ist Emma", sagte Mats. "Das ist die große dicke Biene, die du letztens auch im Stadion gesehen hast."

"Oh, Emma, wie meine Freundin!", freute sich Lena und schloss das Maskottchen in die Arme.

"Und das hier", sagte Mats und zog etwas rosanes hervor. "Das ist von Benni. Benni ist mein bester Freund."

"Das ist ja schön! In Rosa!", freute sich Lena über eine grellrosa Strickmütze. Wenn sie von Benni kam, musste sie Sache ein Haken haben - und in der Tat, an der Seite prangte ein Schalkelogo.

"Guck nicht so vorwurfsvoll", sagte Mats zu Marcel. "Sei froh, dass Benni nicht auch noch das rosa Schalkeshirt geholt hat."

"Die Spinnen, die Schalker!", lachte Marcel und setzte Lena die Mütze auf. "Die ist schick!"

Mats nickte und zückte sein Handy. "So dann grins mal in die Kamera Lena, Benni will nämlich nen Beweisfoto."

Lena setzte ein lupenreines Fotografiergesicht auf und grinste etwas gekünstelt in die Kamera.

Mats lachte und knipste das Bild. "Hier guck mal", sagte er und zeigte das Ergebnis den beiden.

"Das ist schön, dass kannst du Benni schicken."

Mats nickte und verschickte das Bild sofort an Benni.

"So, und morgen entscheidet sich dann, ob Anna kommt?", fragte er noch einmal nach.

Marcel nickte. "Sie muss ja auch noch ein bisschen Zeit zum überlegen haben."

"Gib ihr nicht zu viel Zeit, sonst sagt sie nachher ab - wenn sie zu genau drüber nachdenkt, worauf sie sich einlässt..."

"Du kannst einem ja Mut machen", murmelte Marcel.

"Ach, sie wird das schon machen. Lena hat bestimmt Eindruck gemacht, was, Biene?"

Lena nickte.

"Ich glaub, das wird schon", machte Mats den beiden Mut. "Und im Grund ist es doch gut, dass diese Tatjana nicht möchte, dann müsst ihr nicht auswählen."

Marcel nickte. "Dann... sollte ich Anna vielleicht doch schon anrufen? Damit sie weiß, dass sie den Job hätte?"

"Warte wenigstens noch ein bisschen, du willst sie ja auch nicht drängen."

Marcel seufzte und schob sein Handy wieder zurück in die Tasche. "Was machen wir, wenn sie absagt?"

"Weitersuchen. Die Agentur hat doch noch mehr Kandidatinnen. Aber sie wird nicht absagen, bestimmt nicht."

Marcel lächelte und drückte kurz Mats Hand. "So Krümel, hast du noch Hunger?"

"Nein, nur noch auf Eis!"

"Auf Eis?" fragte Mats. "Soso... und meinst du, wir haben noch Eis da?"

"Ja, Martin hat gestern welches gekauft."

"Und du meinst also, das sollten wir mal probieren?"

"Ja, unbedingt. Hat Martin gesagt."

Marcel grinste. "Na gut, dann sollten wir das wohl auch tun."

Er stand auf und füllte das Eis auf. Während sie aßen, erzählte Lena immer wieder von Anna, die sie wohl schon in der kurzen Zeit ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Hoffentlich mussten sie Lena nicht enttäuschen.

Nach dem Essen verschwand Lena in ihrem Zimmer um noch ein bisschen zu spielen.


	70. Zusage

"Jetzt aber", beschloss Marcel und zog das Handy wieder heraus.

Mats grinste. "Ich räum hier solange mal ein bisschen auf."

"Mach das - ich geh dann besser ins Wohnzimmer, was?", schlug Marcel vor und erhob sich gleich.

Mats lächelte und stahl sich schnell einen Kuss von Marcels Lippen. Dann schlich sich Marcel davon ins Wohnzimmer und wählte Annas Nummer.

"Martens?" meldete sich Anna.

"Hier ist Marcel. Schmelzer. Hallo Anna", grüßte Marcel sie. "Ich... ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass..." War das überhaupt eine gute Idee? Würde er sie nicht damit unter Druck setzen?

"Oh hallo! Mit Ihnen hätte ich heute gar nicht mehr gerechnet", sagte Anna.

"Ich hatte ja auch eigentlich nicht vor noch anzurufen. Und ich bin mir jetzt auch gar nicht mehr sicher... aber ich wollte Ihnen dann doch sagen, dass die andere Kandidatin abgesprungen ist. Es liegt also an Ihnen, ob Sie bei mir... uns anfangen."

"Das ist nett, dass Sie sich gleich melden. Ich... wäre es ok, wenn ich trotzdem eine Nacht drüber schlafe?"

"Ja, natürlich, ich will Sie nicht unter Druck setzen. Ich wollte halt nur ehrlich sein und..."

"Ich finds gut, dass Sie sich gleich gemeldet haben", sagte Anna schnell. 

"Das ist gut", lächelte Marcel erleichtert. "Ich bin da halt nicht so geübt jemanden einzustellen. Höchstens Fensterputzer", grinste er schief.

Anna lachte leise. "Also ich melde mich dann morgen Mittag bei Ihnen."

"Ja, machen Sie das. Bis dann - und noch einen schönen Abend!"

"Ihnen auch", verabschiedete sich Anna.

Marcel bedankte sich kurz und legte dann auf. Schon stand Mats neben ihm, offensichtlich hatte er sich von hinten angeschlichen und mitgehört.

"Und was hat sie gesagt?" fragte Mats neugierig.

"Sie möchte gern noch ne Nacht drüber schlafen, und sie meldet sich dann morgen Mittag."

"Verständlich", sagte Mats.

"Ja, natürlich. Aber sie hat sich gefreut, dass ich sie angerufen habe."

"Dann scheint sie ja auf jeden Fall nicht grundsätzlich abgeneigt zu sein."

"Nein, das klang nicht so. Sie war wieder ganz fröhlich und nett am Telefon."

Mats lächelte und zog Marcel an sich. "Dann sollten wir das nur schnell mit dem Vertrag regeln."

"Ja, das sollten wir... meinst du, ich sollte das jetzt schon machen? Anwalt anrufen und so?"

"Warten wir erstmal ab, was sie sagt. Und dann können wir ja die ersten zwei, drei Tage als eine Art... Probe ansehen. Dann kann man sich gegenseitig noch einmal ein bisschen genauer kennenlernen."

"Den Vertrag sollten wir schon vorher haben, oder? Du, bestimmt hat diese Agentur Musterverträge, wollen wir nicht da einfach anfragen? Wir sind bestimmt nicht die einzigen, die nicht wollen, dass etwas ausgeplaudert wird."

Mats nickte. "Benni meinte, wir sollten einfach mal die Anwälte vom Verein drüber gucken lassen. Die kennen sich mit so was grundsätzlich ja auch aus. Außerdem können die uns ne Summe nennen, die wir als Vertragsstrafe ansetzen können."

"Dann machen wir beides - holen uns nen Mustervertrag und geben den dann den Anwälten."

"Schön", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Dann..." Marcel lehnte sich zu ihm um ihn leicht zu küssen. "Und jetzt muss Lena ins Bett."

"Na dann mal los", sagte Mats.

Erstaunlicherweise war es heute sehr einfach Lena ins Bett zu bringen, obwohl der Tag so aufregend gewesen war. Dafür verlangt sie aber drei Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, bis sie endlich schlafen konnte.

"Morgen wird es auch wieder stressig", murmelte Mats, als er mit Marcel auf dem Sofa saß. "Erst Training, dann kurz zu Melanie, dann packen, Lena bei Tina absetzen und ab ins Hotel..."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Erst packen, dann mit Lena zu Melanie und weiter zu Tina", schlug er vor. "Und von da aus direkt zum Bus. Oder vielleicht kann Tina Lena ja abholen?"

"Von wo abholen?" fragte Mats.

"Vom Bus. Sie kann Kelly doch hinbringen."

Mats nickte. "Fragen wir sie einfach mal."

"Morgen Kelly fragen, das reicht dann schon", beschloss Marcel und gähnte herzhaft.

"Na, da muss jemand dringend ins Bett", sagte Mats

"Bring mich... und lies mir noch ne Geschichte vor...", bat Marcel müde.

"Vom kleinen müden Marcel?" fragte Mats lächelnd.

"Egal... Du kannst mir auch das Telefonbuch vorlesen", lächelte Marcel ihn an. Und da war nicht gelogen, er liebte Mats' warme Stimme einfach.

"Die Gelben Seiten sind bestimmt spannender", lachte Mats und stand auf.

"Wär auch ok", grinste Marcel zurück und ließ sich von Mats hochziehen.

"Geh schon mal ins Bad ", schlug Mats vor.

"Und du holst die Gelben Seiten?", grinste Marcel und ging schon mal vor um sich fertig zu machen. Wenig später lag er im Bett und wartete auf seinen Freund. Er war schon fast eingeschlafen, als Mats endlich zu ihm kam und sich unter der Decke an ihn kuschelte.

"Komm her, mein Kuschelmonster", wisperte er und zog Marcel an sich. So aneinandergeschmiegt schliefen sie schnell ein.

***

Der nächste Morgen verlief wie geplant und auch die Absprache mit Tina klappte reibungslos. Sie würde Kelly zum Bus fahren und Lena dann mit nach Hause nehmen.

Der Besuch bei Melanie war für Marcel dann doch erschreckend. Mats war in weiser Voraussicht schon im Wagen geblieben, denn nach den Erzählungen ging es Melanie im Moment ziemlich schlecht. Und das bewahrheitete sich dann auch, als sie das Zimmer betraten. Geschwächt, mit aufgedunsenem Gesicht und raspelkurzen Haaren lag sie im Bett.

Lena fing fast an zu weinen, als sie ihre Mama so sah.

Marcel nahm sie auf den Arm und ging näher an Melanie heran. "Hey, Krümelchen... Oma hat es dir doch erklärt, die Medizin und die Krankheit kämpfen jetzt gerade."

Lena klammerte sich an ihn und schniefte leicht.

"Krümelchen", machte Marcel leise und strich ihr über den Kopf. "Magst du der Mama einen Kuss geben? Oder lieber nicht?"

Lena zögerte, aber dann nickte sie und streckte die Arme nach Melanie aus.

"Hallo, mein Schatz", lächelt Melanie sie an. Marcel setzte seine Tochter auf das Bett neben Melanie.

Lena sah kurz hoch zu Marcel, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte, dann kuschelte sie sich ganz vorsichtig in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

Marcel sah, wie Melanie sich ein wenig entspannte, als sie Lena an sich zog.

"Wir können leider nicht lange bleiben", sagte Marcel leise.

"Das ist schon ok", lächelte Melanie ihn etwas mühsam an. "Hauptsache, ich seh meine Kleine überhaupt. Und sie mich, hm, Lenchen?"

"Wir haben übrigens eine Nanny gefunden. Also wenn sie zusagt", erzählte Marcel.

"Oh, das ist schön. Lena, hast du sie schon kennengelernt?", fragte Melanie gleich ihre Tochter.

"Ja, sie heißt Anna. Sie ist total nett", sagte Lena.

"Ja?", fragt Melanie nach und lächelte Lena an. Dann sah sie zu Marcel. "Erzählt ihr mir ein bisschen von ihr?"

Marcel lächelte und begann von Anna zu erzählen. "Sie will nachher anrufen und sagen, wie sie sich entschieden hat."

"Und dann... bringst du sie mal her?"

"Klar. Heute und Morgen kümmert sich erstmal Tina um Lena, aber dann am Sonntag oder Montag komm ich gern mit Anna vorbei."

"Schön", lächelte Melanie matt.

In diesem Moment klingelte Marcels Handy. "Ich geh kurz raus", sagte er zu Melanie und Lena. Er hörte beim Rausgehen, wie sich Lena dichter an Melanie kuschelte und leise mit ihr sprach.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und lehnte sich an die Wand, dann nahm er das Gespräch entgegen. "Hallo?", meldete er sich wie üblich.

"Hallo, hier ist Anna."

"Ah, hallo Anna", begrüßt Marcel sie aufgeregt.

"Ich störe hoffentlich nicht grade, oder?"

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Lena ist gerade bei ihrer Mama im Krankenzimmer."

"Ok", sagte Anna. "Ich will Sie auch gar nicht lange aufhalten. Ich würde den Job sehr gern machen. Also, wenn Sie mich noch wollen."

"Das ist schön", freute sich Marcel. "Lenas Mutter würde Sie gern noch kennenlernen, aber ich denke, Sie werden sich gut verstehen."

"Dann... wann soll ich wegen dem Vertrag und so vorbeikommen?"

Marcel überlegte kurz. "Heute ist Lena bei einer Freundin, weil wir ja morgen ein Spiel haben... wir sind dann abends auch erst später zurück. Am Sonntag?", schlug er vor.

"Passt mir. Dann komme ich Sonntag am Nachmittag vorbei?"

"Ja, das klingt gut. Wir können dann auch kurz bei Lenas Mutter vorbeifahren, wäre das ok?"

"Natürlich. Grüßen Sie Lena von mir."

"Klar, das mach ich", versprach Marcel. "Dann bis übermorgen!"

"Bis Sonntag", verabschiedete sich Anna.

Marcel legte auf und betrat das Krankenzimmer wieder. "Das war Anna", erzählte er gleich.

"Und?" fragte Melanie.

"Sie würde das gerne machen. Wir haben uns für Sonntag noch mal verabredet, wenn du magst, kommen wir dann auch bei dir vorbei."

"Das wär schön", sagte Melanie.

"Und wenn du dann einverstanden bist, dann unterschreiben wir den Vertrag."

"Wie findet Mats sie denn?" fragte Melanie.

"Er kennt sie noch nicht."

Melanie sah ihn überrascht an.

"Naja, wir können uns da ja schlecht als Paar vorstellen, wenn da mehrere Bewerberinnen kommen. Wir müssen auch irgendwie noch mal sicherstellen, dass sie nichts erzählt."

"Stimmt", sagte sie und klang ziemlich erschöpft.

Marcel lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Ich glaub, wir müssen langsam los. Und du musst schlafen. Ich kann dir leider auch nicht versprechen, dass wir morgen kommen können."

"Kein Problem", sagte Melanie und sah Lena an. "Mhm, meine Kleine. Dann telefonieren wir einfach ganz lange."

"Ja, Mama, wir telefonieren. Ich kann inzwischen deine Nummer schon ganz alleine wählen", erzählte sie und zählte die Ziffern auf, die sie wählen musste.

"Das ist toll Schätzchen. Krieg ich jetzt noch einen Kuss?"

"Ja, klar, Mama", lächelte Lena sie an und küsste sie ganz vorsichtig.

"Dann bis übermorgen Melanie", sagte Marcel.

"Bis übermorgen, Marcel", lächelte Melanie ihn müde an.

"Tschüss Mama", sagte Lena leise.

"Tschüß, mein Schatz", lächelte Melanie ihre Tochter an. Als Marcel sich beim Rausgehen noch einmal umsah, lag Melanie ganz geschafft in ihrem Kissen.

Er schob Lena schnell aus dem Zimmer, damit sie das nicht sah und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Für einen kleinen Moment schloss er die Augen - er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Melanie. Dass sie so schlecht aussah, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ob das normal war? Vielleicht sollte er mal ihren Arzt fragen.

Aber nicht heute, und schon gar nicht, wenn Lena dabei war. "Komm, lass uns zu Mats gehen, der wartet schon auf uns."

Lena nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus. Mats wartete im Wagen auf sie und telefonierte.

Ohne etwas zu sagen stiegen Marcel und Lena ein.

"Benni, Marcel und Lena sind wieder da und ich bin heute der Fahrer", grinste Mats. "Mach ich. Bis später."

"Grüß zurück", lachte Marcel.

Mats grinste breit, dann legte er auf. "Und wie war’s bei euch?" fragte er, als er sein Handy einsteckte.

"Anna hat angerufen", erzählte Marcel erstmal das harmlose. "Sie macht’s. Am Sonntag kommt sie vorbei, da fahren wir auch zu Melanie.“

"Super!" sagte Mats. "Das ist eine Sorge weniger."

"Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Melanie sie mögen wird."

"Dann müssen wir nur noch das mit dem Vertrag regeln und ihr ein paar Tage zum eingewöhnen geben und dann... können wir reinen Tisch machen", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Den Mustervertrag hab ich schon mal runtergeladen, den können wir ja heute Abend mal durchgehen. Vielleicht steht ja schon was in der Richtung drin."

"Im Hotel haben sie bestimmt auch ein Fax, dann können wir das einfach den Anwälten faxen, dass die auch noch mal drüber gucken", sagte Mats.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, das machen wir."

Mats sah nach hinten zu Lena. "Freust du dich auch, dass Anna bald auf dich aufpassen wird?"

"Ja, Anna ist lieb!"

"Schön. Und jetzt kleine Biene fahren wir zum Bus, da holt dich Tina dann ab."

"Dann kann ich mit Luis und Leni spielen?"

"Ja kannst du. Und morgen Abend holen wir dich dann wieder ab."

"Das wird bestimmt schön."

Marcel lächelte. Es war gut, dass sich Lena so freute.

Inzwischen waren sie schon am Stadion angekommen. "Guck mal, da vorne warten Tina und Luis und Leni schon."

"Ah und Mario und Marco sind auch pünktlich", sagte Mats zufrieden. "Klappt heute ja alles wie am Schnürchen."

"Klasse. Du, lässt du uns hier schon raus, dass wir schon mal rübergehen können?", bat Marcel.

Mats nickte und hielt an. "Ich komm gleich noch mal zu dir kleine Biene", versprach Mats.

"Ja, bis gleich, Mats!", verabschiedete sich Lena von ihm.

Sie stiegen aus und gingen dann auf Tina und ihre Kinder zu.

Freudig begrüßten sie Lena, und die Kinder verschwanden gleich ein Stück weiter hinten, wo sie mit einem kleinen Fußball spielten.

"Tina ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich dir danken soll", sagte Marcel zu ihr.

"Ist doch kein Problem! Ich mach’s gerne, und meine Kids freuen sich."

"Trotzdem. Wenn das hier mal wieder alles ein bisschen ruhiger ist, dann lad ich dich und Kelly zu nem tollen Essen ein."

"Das ist zwar nicht nötig, aber wir nehmen es gerne an."

"Wir haben heute die Zusage von einem Kindermädchen bekommen, also wird sich die Lage jetzt hoffentlich ein wenig entspannen."

"Kelly hatte schon erzählt, dass ihr da auf der Suche ward - toll, dass es so schnell geklappt hat!"

Marcel nickte. "Anna scheint sehr nett zu sein und Lena mag sie."

"Das ist beides wichtig. Aber ihr seid ja alle pflegeleicht."

Marcel lachte auf. "Komisch, wenn ich Kelly so höre, sind wir alles andere als Pflegeleicht."

Auch Tina lachte. "Ok, aber es geht immer schlimmer."

"Stimmt. Es wird schlimmer, wenn Kevin gleich Lenas Mütze genauer anguckt", grinste Marcel.

"Lenas Mütze? Was ist mit der?"

"Das ist ein Geschenk von Benni", sagte Mats, der in diesem Moment wieder zu ihnen stieß.

"Benni? Dann kann’s ja nur böse sein... Lena? Kommst du mal her?"

Lachend lief Lena auf sie zu.

"Zeig Tina doch mal deine Mütze", bat Mats.

Lena sah Tina an, so dass das Schalke-Logo an der Seite zu erkennen war. "Die ist rosa", sagte sie stolz.

"Oh... und da ist ein Schalkelogo. Wir gut, dass die Mütze getarnt ist!", lachte Tina.

"Ich konnte Benni zum Glück das Shirt ausreden. Ein Trikot wollte er ihr auch schon besorgen", erzählte Mats grinsend.

"Ich hab schon ein Trikot. Von Papa", erzählte Lena stolz.

"Genau und das ist hübsch gelb", sagte Marcel.

"Und es steht dein Name drauf. Und die 29."

Marcel lächelte. "So, ich glaube wir müssen langsam in den Bus."

Etwas geknickt sah Lena ihn an. "Schade, dass ich nicht mit kann."

"Du wirst viel Spaß bei Tina haben", sagte Mats und ging die Hocke um Lena kurz zu umarmen. "Hab dich lieb kleine Biene."

"Ich dich auch", lächelte Lena und umarmte ihn fest. Dann ging sie zu Marcel. "Und dich auch", zog sie ihn zu sich runter.

Marcel lachte und folgte Lenas Zerren nur zu gern. Er bekam einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund. "Ich dich auch mein Krümel. Sei schön lieb, ja?"

"Bin ich doch immer", behauptete Lena.

"Weiß ich", sagte Marcel. "Bis morgen Krümel."

"Bis morgen, Papa." Marcel stand auf, und schon war Lena zu Luis und Leni gelaufen. Mats reichte Tina eine kleine Reisetasche in Knallrosa. "Hier ist alles drin - hoffe ich", grinste er schief.

"Na für einen Tag wird das schon reichen", lächelte Tina. "Dann bis morgen und ich erwarte einen Sieg. Und... bringt mir Sebastian heile wieder, ja?"

"Wir tun unser Bestes", versprach Mats.

"Mats, Marcel! Abmarsch!" hörten sie in diesem Moment Jürgen rufen.

"Also, bis morgen", verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, und Marcel und Mats joggten zum Bus.

"Sorry", sagten sie, als sie in den Bus stiegen und sich schnell auf ihre Plätze setzten.


	71. Details

Der Samstag verlief gut, aber ziemlich ereignislos. Dortmund gewann mit einem wenig aufregenden 1:0 und Lena hatte sich bei Tina offenbar sehr wohl gefühlt. Jedenfalls konnte Marcel ein gut gelauntes Mädchen am Samstagabend bei Tina abholen.

Am Sonntag sah das allerdings schon ganz anders aus. Marcel war irgendwie aufgeregt, während Lena sich einfach nur freute, dass Anna wiederkommen würde. Der Vertrag war von den Anwälten gecheckt und für wasserdicht befunden worden. Also stand einer Einstellung nichts im Wege.

Nun war nur die Frage, wie Anna darauf reagieren würde. Wenn sie unterschrieb, dann wollten sie ihr eine, höchstens zwei Woche geben, um sich einzugewöhnen und um sie kennenzulernen - erst dann wollten sie Anna von ihrer Beziehung erzählen.

Vielleicht konnte er vorher ein wenig antesten, wie sie allgemein dazu stand. Aber andererseits hatten Frauen ja im Allgemeinen kein Problem mit Schwulen, das waren eher die Männer.

Um die ganzen vertraglichen Details mit Anna zu besprechen, hatte Mats angeboten mit Lena was zu unternehmen. So konnte Marcel alles in Ruhe besprechen, ohne unterbrochen zu werden.

Endlich klingelte es. Marcel holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.

Anna stand davor, locker und fröhlich wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen. "Hallo, kommen Sie doch rein!"

"Danke", sagte sie lächelnd und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

"Tee?", bot Marcel an.

"Sehr gern", sagte sie. "Es ist kalt draußen, da tut was warmes gut."

"Kommt sofort", versprach Marcel und goss den Tee auf. Dazu brachte er Zucker mit, den Anna beim letzten Treffen in den Tee gegeben hatte.

"Danke", sagte sie.

"Also... ich finde es sehr schön, dass Sie hier anfangen wollen."

Anna lächelte. "Lena scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein und ich bin froh, hier in Dortmund was gefunden zu haben."

"Auch, wenn Sie sehr... einzigartige Arbeitszeiten haben werden?"

"Das ist schon ok so. Natürlich ist es eine Umstellung, aber das ist kein Problem."

"Ein Tag die Woche frei, ein bis zwei Nächte, je nachdem, wie die Spiele liegen, sonst ab Mittag bis zum Abendessen, und Urlaub während der spielfreien Zeit", fasste Marcel zusammen.

Anna nickte. "Damit habe ich meistens den ganzen Vormittag und den Abend frei, das ist doch völlig ok. Und glauben Sie mir, bei meiner letzten Stelle musste ich auf ein Zwillingspärchen und die fünfjährige Schwester aufpassen. Das war anstrengend!"

"Lena ist eigentlich ganz pflegeleicht, jedenfalls im Moment." Marcel trank von seinem Tee. "Ich bin jedenfalls wirklich froh, dass ich Sie gefunden habe."

"Also", sagte Anna. "Ich nehm an, dass ich dann morgen gleich anfangen soll?"

Marcel nickte. "Das wäre schön. So als... Probe? Ob Sie mit Lena und Lena mit Ihnen auskommt?"

"Gern. Dann müssen Sie mir nur noch ein paar Sachen erzählen. Wo die Schule ist, was Lena gern isst, ob es Verbote gibt und so weiter. Einige Eltern möchten nicht, dass Fernsehen geguckt wird oder dass nur vegetarisch gekocht wird. Solche Sachen muss ich wissen."

Marcel lachte verhalten. "Keine Sorge, wir sind da ganz pflegeleicht. Dass Lena nicht den ganzen Tag vor dem Fernseher sitzen soll, ist klar. Kochen... kochen Sie einfach, was einigermaßen gesund ist. Und sonst... hat Lenas Mutter so ein tolles Buch geschrieben... quasi eine Bedienungsanleitung." Marcel zog das Büchlein hervor.

"Das ist goldwert", lächelte Anna. "Ich nehme an, es wär auch ok, wenn ich mit Lena rausgehe? Spielplatz und so?"

"Ja, natürlich. Machen Sie einfach, was normale Kinder auch machen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Lena anders aufwächst als ihre Klassenkameradinnen. Mit denen kann sie sich natürlich auch verabreden."

"Sie machen mir meinen Job wirklich einfach", sagte Anna. "Hat Lena nachmittags irgendwelche Verpflichtungen? Reitstunden, Musikstunden oder so?"

"Sie hatte Turnen und so, aber das haben wir in den letzten Wochen nicht hinbekommen. Steht auch im Buch. Wäre schön, wenn Lena da wieder hin könnte. Und Flötenunterricht hat sie eigentlich auch. Und möglichst jeden Tag zu ihrer Mutter - auch, wenns nicht so leicht für Lena ist."

"Was genau hat ihre Mutter denn?" fragte Anna. "Sie hatten nur erwähnt, dass sie krank ist."

"Leukämie", sagte Marcel kurz. "Geht ihr im Moment ziemlich schlecht."

Anna sah ihn betroffen an. "Das tut mir leid. Das ist für Lena bestimmt sehr hart."

"Ja, ist es. Sie versteht es auch noch nicht so ganz", meinte Marcel und erklärte kurz, was sie Lena erzählt hatten.

Anna nickte und machte sich kurz eine Notiz. "Gut. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wenn etwas aufkommt - wir sehen uns ja regelmäßig. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir jetzt eine kleine Rundfahrt machen? Schule und Krankenhaus und so?"

Anna nickte. "Gern."

"Gut, dann kommen Sie mal mit. Ähm - Sie haben einen Führerschein? Dann können Sie den anderen Wagen benutzen. Ich besorge dann noch einen Kindersitz, ja?"

"Ich hab einen Führerschein, nur kein eigenes Auto", sagte Anna lächelnd.

"Das ist kein Problem, dafür hab ich zwei. Also, wollen wir los?"

Anna nickte.

"Schön." Sie verließen die Wohnung, und Marcel startete die Rundfahrt.

"Hat der Wagen ein Navi?" fragte Anna grinsend. "Mit Bus und Bahn kenn ich mich aus, aber mit dem Auto ist das doch ein bisschen was anderes."

"Klar, haben beide Wagen. Ich zeigs Ihnen dann noch mal."

"Dann kann ja nichts schief gehen."

"Lena kennt sich inzwischen auch schon etwas aus hier. Auch im Krankenhaus." Hier waren sie inzwischen angekommen, und Marcel führte Anna durch das Gebäude.

"Krankenhäuser sind doch jedes Mal wieder furchtbar deprimierend", murmelte Anna.

"Ja, sind sie. Und bei Melanie besonders. Sie ist im Moment nicht gut drauf..."

"Ist ja auch eine schwere Krankheit, gegen die sie da kämpfen muss."

Marcel nickte nur. "Hier ist es, Zimmer 521." Er klopfte an, streckte dann den Kopf hinein und öffnete die Tür dann ganz, als Melanie sich zu ihnen drehte.

"Hallo Melanie", sagte er leise.

"Marcel, hallo", lächelte Melanie ihn an. "Und Sie sind Anna?"

Anna nickte und trat näher. "Anna Martens, hallo."

"Melanie Schlüter", stellte Melanie sich vor und reichte Anna die Hand.

"Wie geht’s dir?" fragte Marcel Melanie.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte 'gut' sagen. Aber... ich schlag mich wohl ganz gut, meinen die Ärzte, aber ich fühl mich... wie schon mal gegessen und wieder..."

Marcel nickte. "Lena ist mit Mats unterwegs, aber ich würd ihn jetzt anrufen, damit er sie herbringt, ok? Dann hast du noch ein bisschen Zeit dich mit Anna zu unterhalten."

Melanie nickte. "Hab mich schon gewundert, warum sie nicht dabei ist."

"Sie hätte sich nur gelangweilt, während ich mit Anna alles besprochen hab", grinste Marcel. "Mats ist mit ihr in den Zoo gefahren."

"Das ist lieb", lächelte Melanie ihn an. "Ruf ihn mal an, Anna und ich werden uns schon verstehen."

Marcel nickte und zog sich in den Flur zurück. Er telefonierte ein wenig mit Mats, und als er schließlich wieder zurück in das Zimmer kam, lachten die beiden Frauen zusammen.

"Gut, ihr versteht euch offenbar", grinste Marcel. "Mats ist in zehn Minuten mit Lena hier."

"Ja, wir verstehen uns", lächelte Melanie. "Kannst den Vertrag also unterschreiben. Und du auch, Anna."

"Den Vertrag hab ich zu Hause, das machen wir dann nachher", lächelte Marcel.

"Dann ist gut. Ich hab immer gedacht, dass Kindermädchen irgendwie... überkandidelt sind. Und so jemanden hätte ich nicht für Lena gewollt."

"So eine wie bei Heidi?" fragte Anna lachend. "Die war gruselig, das stimmt. Ich bemühe mich, nicht so zu sein."

"Ja, so in etwa wie bei Heidi. Nur in Modern, also mit mehr Ballett und Kinderstimmerziehung und künstlerische Frühförderung und so."

"Lena braucht keine künstlerische Frühförderung", lachte Marcel. "Mario hat ihr nen neuen Stift geschenkt. So ein Regenbogenstift, der in verschiedenen Farben malt. Das zusammen mit dem rosa Glitzerstift ist künstlerisch genug."

Anna lachte. "Ihr seid so herrlich normal!"

In diesem Moment klopfte es und wenig später stürmte Lena in das Zimmer. In der Hand hielt sie eine Schnur, an der ein glitzernder Ballon hing, der erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Trixie hatte.

Während Lena aufgeregt zu Melanie lief, umarmte Mats Marcel kurz. Freundschaftlich, wie man einen Kumpel halt umarmte.

"Das war ein Marathonlauf", sagte Mats zu Marcel. "Deine Tochter hat ein Tempo drauf! Kloppo sollte sie als Konditionstrainerin einstellen..."

"Wird Lena gefallen", grinste Marcel. "Also, wenn wir gleich nach Hause fahren, unterschreiben wir. Und ich glaub, Melanie hat schon ne neue Freundin gefunden."

"Dann will ich mich jetzt auch mal vorstellen", grinste Mats und trat zu Anna. "Hallo Anna, ich bin Mats."

"Hallo Mats, schön, Sie kennenzulernen."

Mats lächelte. "Find ich auch. So und ich werd mich dann auch gleich wieder verabschieden. Zu Hause wartet ein Berg Schmutzwäsche, den die Heinzelmännchen offenbar übersehen haben..."

"Oh, dann hast du sie nicht genug gefüttert. Milch und Kekse werden da empfohlen", stieg Melanie darauf ein.

"Ha wusste ich doch, dass ich was vergessen hab", seufzte Mats.

"Dann müssen Sie wohl wirklich Ihre Wäsche machen."

"Du", sagte Mats sofort. "Und leider ja, sonst muss ich morgen nackt zum Training kommen. Und ich glaube, das fände mein Trainer eher weniger... prickelnd."

Anna lachte fröhlich. "Dann will ich Sie... dich nicht weiter aufhalten."

Mats lächelte, gab Melanie kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Also bis morgen", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern zu Marcel.

"Bis morgen", nickte Marcel. Dass das 'Morgen' schon in wenigen Stunden sein würde, würden sie Anna nicht verraten.

"Und Mäuschen, wie hat es dir im Zoo gefallen?" fragte Melanie grade Lena.

"Das war toll! Der Löwe war ganz nah bei uns - der ist riesig groß!"

"Ja, die Löwen sind immer toll."

"Und die Zebras. Und wir haben Elefantenrüssel gestreichelt, da hat Mats mich hochgehoben, damit ich rankomme."

"Einen echten Rüssel? Und wie hat der sich angefühlt?"

"Ganz rau, und die Haare sind richtig borstig."

"Da hast du ja heute richtig viel erlebt, hm?"

"Ja, ganz viel."

"Und Mats hat dir ja einen tollen Ballon geschenkt. Der sieht aus wie Trixie."

"Ja, das ist ein Trixie-Luftballon!"

Marcel lachte leise. Mats wusste ziemlich gut, womit er Lena eine Freude machen konnte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln warf er einen prüfenden Blick zu Melanie. "Wir müssen los", beschloss er sofort.

"Schon?" fragte Lena.

"Ja, guck mal, Mama ist ganz müde. Morgen kommen wir wieder her, ja?"

"Ok", sagte Lena und gab Melanie einen Kuss.

"Na komm, Krümel", lächelte Marcel und nahm sie auf den Arm, um sie nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung von Melanie aus dem Zimmer zu tragen.

"So, dann fahren wir jetzt noch kurz bei Lenas Schule vorbei und auf dem Rückweg zeig ich Ihnen den Weg zum Trainingsplatz", sagte Marcel zu Anna. "Dann haben wir denke ich alles wichtige abgehakt."

"Schön", lächelte Anna ihn an und folgte ihm zum Auto.

Nach der Rundfahrt verabschiedete sich Anna bis zum nächsten Tag, den sie mit Marcel und Lena zusammen verbringen wollte, quasi als Einarbeitung.  
Den Vertrag hatte sie mitgenommen, damit sie ihn sich in Ruhe durchlesen konnte und würde ihn einfach morgen unterschrieben mitbringen.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten Marcel und Lena beim Spielen und basteln, und ein bisschen Rechnen üben.

Schließlich klingelte es, gleichzeitig hörte Marcel den Schlüssel im Schloss. Er sprang auf und lief zur Tür- und schloss Mats fest in die Arme - anders als bei dieser freundschaftlichen, kurzen Umarmung im Krankenhaus legte er viel Gefühl hinein.  
Mats lachte und schloss etwas mühsam die Tür hinter sich. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Marcel.

Es war wie eine Erleichterung, seinen Freund wieder im Arm zu halten und sich nicht zurückhalten zu müssen. Marcel schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

"So kuscheldedürftig?" wisperte Mats und schob seine Hände leicht über Marcels Rücken.

"Irgendwie schon", murmelte Marcel und schloss die Augen. Der Tag hatte ihn mitgenommen, besonders vermutlich der Besuch bei Melanie, auch wenn es ihm in dem Moment gar nicht so schlimm vorgekommen war.

"Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", flüsterte Mats.

"Hm", machte Marcel leise und ließ sich zum Sofa führen.

Sie kuschelten sich auf das Sofa, Mats hielt Marcel weiter fest an sich gedrückt. "Anna wirkt wirklich sehr nett", sagte er leise.

"Ja, ich bin auch froh, dass wir sie gefunden haben. Und sie versteht sich ja auch wirklich gut mit Melanie. Das finde ich auch wichtig."

"Und Lena mag sie, also sind es die besten Voraussetzungen damit alles klappt."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass das was wird. Und dass sie Lena auch beistehen kann... wenn es Melanie so schlecht geht."

"Und meinst du, sie wird auch mit uns klar kommen? Also das wir zusammen sind..."

"Ich denke schon. Sie ist ja jung und aufgeschlossen."

Mats nickte und küsste Marcel sanft. r fühlte, wie sich sein Freund langsam entspannte - bis Lena ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen kam. "Papa, komm, lass uns weiterspielen!"

"Was spielt ihr denn grade?" fragte Mats.

"Irgendso ein Rechen-Würfelspiel. Kannst mitmachen und auch ein bisschen Kopfrechnen üben", grinste Marcel ihn an.

"Du willst mich jetzt mit Mathe quälen?" lachte Mats.

„Ich will Lena mit Mathe quälen. Und wenn du mitmachst - umso schöner!"

"Na kleine Biene dann wollen wir mal", grinste Mats.

"Ja, das Spiel ist voll schön", strahlte Lena und begann schon auf dem Weg ins Kinderzimmer die Regeln zu erklären.

Sie setzten sich im Kinderzimmer auf den Boden und begannen zu spielen.

Schließlich fiel Marcels Blick auf die Uhr. "Krümel, wir müssen aufhören. Wir müssen noch Abendbrot essen, und dann ins Bett."

"Schon?" fragte Lena.

"Es ist schon kurz nach sieben, Krümel."

"Aber es macht grad so viel Spaß!"

"Morgen macht es auch wieder Spaß. Noch mehr, weil du dann wacher bist und uns beide in die Tasche steckst."

" Und Anna findet das Spiel bestimmt auch toll", sagte Mats.

"Ja, morgen kann Anna mitspielen", freute sich Lena. "Dann müssen wir jetzt aber noch üben."

"Aber das wäre ja unfair", sagte Marcel. "Wir üben das morgen mit Anna zusammen."

"Hm, na gut", murmelte Lena nicht ganz einverstanden.

"Na komm, lass uns mal das Abendessen machen. Ich hab nämlich Hunger", sagte Marcel und stand auf.

"Ich auch, und die Biene hier bestimmt auch. Was meinst du, Lena?"

Lena nickte sofort. Sie hatte mit Mats zwar eine Portion Pommes und ein kleines Eis im Zoo gegessen, aber das war jetzt auch schon wieder lange her.

"Dann decken wir mal schnell auf", beschloss Marcel zog Lena nun auch hoch.

Mats räumte schnell das Spiel weg, dann folgte er den beiden in die Küche.

Nach den belegten Broten, die sie zum Abend aßen, brachte Mats Lena ins Bett und las noch eine Geschichte mit ihr zusammen. Sie schlief zum Glück schnell ein.


	72. Klausel

Als Mats zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, fand er dort seinen Freund auf dem Sofa liegen, müde und erschlagen.  
"Warum gehst du nicht gleich ins Bett?" fragte Mats sanft.

"Mag noch ein bisschen mit dir hier sitzen", murmelte Marcel und lehnte sich gleich an ihn.

"So lange du willst", lächelte Mats und begann ihm sanft über die Seite zu streicheln.

"Hmm... das ist schön..." Marcel merkte, wie ihm die Ruhe gut tat. Es war alles auf einem guten Weg, versuchte er sich einzureden, aber dann kamen immer wieder die Bilder von Melanie hoch, wie krank und geschwächt sie inzwischen war.

Melanie hatte zwar gesagt, dass das wohl normal war, aber trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen.  
Sicher litt sie noch unter ganz anderen Nebenwirkungen, die sie nur nicht zeigte. Sie wollte stark sein für ihre Tochter und bestimmt auch für ihn.  
Und er wollte sich auch gar nicht vorstellen wie es werden würde, wenn sie es nicht mehr schaffte Stark zu sein.

"Worüber grübelst du?" flüsterte Mats.

"Melanie... es geht ihr so schlecht, und ich glaub, wenn wir weg sind, geht’s ihr noch schlechter."

Mats nickte leicht. "Bestimmt. Lena hat so schon genug Angst, da wird sie es vermeiden zu zeigen, wie schlecht es ihr wirklich geht."

"Aber es macht mir Angst zu wissen, wie schlecht es ihr geht."

Mats zog Marcel enger an sich. "Hast du mal mit ihrem Arzt gesprochen?"

"Nein", schüttelte Marcel den Kopf. "Hab ich ja auch kein Recht zu."

"Kein Recht? Sie ist die Mutter von Lena und du machst dir Sorgen um sie..."

"Dann muss ich Melanie fragen. Vielleicht kann ich das mal machen, wenn Anna hier ist, und Lena nicht dabei ist."

Mats nickte. "Mach das. Ich glaube kaum, dass Melanie was dagegen haben wird."

"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Aber... irgendwie hab ich auch schiss vor dem, was sie dann erzählt."

"Aber es ist trotzdem besser, die Wahrheit zu kennen..."

"Ja. Will ich ja auch..."

"Es wird alles gut", flüsterte Mats.

Marcel nickte leicht, auch, wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

"Komm her", sagte Mats und zog Marcel auf seinen Schoß. Er schob eine in Marcels Nacken und streichelte über die Haut. "Melanie ist stark. Sie wird wieder gesund."

"Hoffentlich", wisperte Marcel kaum hörbar.

"Ganz bestimmt."

Marcel versuchte Mats' Zuversicht zu übernehmen, und ganz allmählich klappte es.

Mats lächelte ihn an. "Besser?" fragte er sanft.

"Ja, wird besser... danke."

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Mats.

"Ich weiß... ich dich auch."

Lächelnd küsste Mats Marcel auf die Lippen.

Und Marcel erwiderte den Kuss, leicht und zurückhaltend.

"Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen", wisperte Mats gegen Marcels Lippen.

"Hmm", machte Marcel "Gute Idee..."

"Dann hoch mit dir", lächelte Mats.

Müde stand Marcel auf und zog dann Mats hoch.

"Geh schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach. Und nicht einschlafen, ja?" bat Mats.

"Ich versuchs", murmelte Marcel und schlich ins Bad, von da aus direkt ins Bett.

Mats brauchte nicht lange, dann kam er mit einem großen Handtuch und einer kleinen Flasche wieder. "T-Shirt aus und einmal hier drauflegen", sagte Mats, schob die Bettdecke zur Seite und breitete das Handtuch auf dem Laken aus.

"Hm?", machte Marcel, dann verstand er. "Du bist unglaublich toll, weißst du das?", fragte er mit einem verliebten Lächeln. Er zog das Shirt aus, die Shorts dann auch gleich, und legte sich auf das Handtuch.

"Ich weiß", grinste Mats und setzte sich neben Marcel aufs Bett.

Er gab etwas von dem Öl aus der Flasche in seine Hand und wärmte es an, bevor er begann leicht über Marcels Rücken zu streicheln. "Entspann dich", wisperte er dabei.

"Hm, ist schön", flüsterte Marcel genießerisch.

Mats lächelte. "Mach ruhig die Augen zu."

"Dann schlaf ich ja gleich ein, und ich will’s noch ein bisschen genießen."

Mit einem leisen Lachen nahm Mats noch ein bisschen Öl nach und begann Marcels verspannte Schultern zu massieren.  
Er merkte, wie die Schultern und auch Marcels restlicher Körper sich langsam entspannte.

"So ist gut", murmelte er. Immer wieder strich er über die Haut und Muskeln, massierte die Knoten heraus und küsste hin und wieder den warmen Rücken.

Er spürte, wie Marcels Körper immer entspannter wurde. Als Mats sich vorbeugte sah er, dass Marcels Augen inzwischen zu waren und ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag.

Er machte weiter, bis er sicher war, dass Marcel schlief. Dann deckte er ihn vorsichtig zu, räumte alles weg und legte sich dann selbst neben ihn.

Hoffentlich schlief Lena heute durch, damit Marcel auch eine ruhige Nacht hatte. Die brauchte er dringend.

 

***  
Mats' Wunsch nach einer ruhigen Nacht war in Erfüllung gegangen, Lena hatte durchgeschlafen und sie nicht geweckt.

"Wann kommt Anna heute?" fragte Mats leise, als sie das Frühstück vorbereiteten.

"Heute Nachmittag", antwortete Marcel. "Uhrzeit... naja, ich denk mal so, gegen drei. Willst du dann wieder verschwinden?"

Mats nickte. "Wir waren uns doch einig, ein paar Tage zu warten, bis wir es ihr sagen. Also... werde ich mal bei Neven vorbeischauen und ihm auf den Geist gehen."

"Ja, ok. Wobei ich kein Problem hätte es ihr jetzt schon zu sagen." Marcel überlegte kurz, dann lächelte er. "Grüß Neven schön, und macht nicht zu viele Dummheiten."

"Schatz du weißt schon, dass du Neven beim Training jetzt gleich selbst siehst, oder?" fragte Mats lachend.

"Ok, grüßen tu ich ihn selbst, aber das mit dem Anstellen, das sag ich lieber dir alleine."

Mats lachte auf. "Wir sind immer ganz brav, keine Angst."

"Ja, schon klar. Gerade Neven..."

"Keine Angst, wir werden uns vermutlich einen ganz miesen Film auf DVD angucken und irgendwas ungesundes essen", grinste Mats.

"Na, ich werd ja mal sehen, ob du hinterher zugenommen hast."

Mats trat dicht zu ihm. "Das können wir dann ja... bei einer privaten Trainingsstunde wieder abtrainieren."

"Ok, das ist ein Deal", lachte Marcel leicht. "Willst du dann direkt vom Training hinfahren?"

"Ist vermutlich das einfachste."

"Und dann kommst du zurück, wenn ihr fertig geguckt habt?"

Mats lächelte. "Ganz schnell", versprach er.

Marcel küsste ihn kurz, dann kam Lena in die Küche. Der ruhige Moment zwischen ihnen war vorbei, der Alltag begann.  
Sie frühstückten in Ruhe und brachten dann Lena zur Schule. Von da aus ging es zum Training.

Mit Lena zusammen ging es nach der Schule zum Einkaufen, Nach den ersten problemlosen Einkäufen wurde Lena jetzt etwas anstrengender - wie wohl jedes Kind. Sie wollte dies und das, und das hier sowieso, und es dauerte etwas bis Marcel begriff und auch mal nein sagte.

Am Anfang hatte er ihr alles gekauft, einfach weil sie es so schwer hatte. Aber inzwischen war ihm klar, dass er das nicht musste und es auch für Lena gar nicht gut war. Also gab es eine kleine Rolle Smarties, das musste reichen - auch wenn Lena quengelte.

Vermutlich war es gut, wenn Anna da in Zukunft ein Auge drauf hatte. Sie hatte viel mehr Erfahrung mit so was.  
Und sie schien ja ganz angetan zu sein, wie normal es bei Marcel lief - oder laufen sollte. Vermutlich hatte sie schon ganz andere Familien erlebt.

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren kochten sie gemeinsam etwas und warteten dann auf Anna.

Pünktlich auf die Minute klingelte es, und Lena lief zur Tür um Anna zu öffnen. Lächelnd folgte Marcel ihr.

Anna kümmerte sich erst einmal nur um Lena, fragte sie nach der Schule und Hausaufgaben, die Lena aber schon erledigt hatte.

Marcel beobachtete sie mit Lena und ließ die beiden schließlich allein. Sie sollten sich aneinander gewöhnen und da störte er nur. Außerdem hatte er heute morgen festgestellt, dass er auch ein dringendes Date mit der Waschmaschine hatte.

Als der Haushalt so weit erledigt war, guckte er kurz ins Kinderzimmer, in dem Lena und Anna auf dem Fußboden saßen und „Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht“ spielten.

"Alles klar bei euch?" fragte er lächelnd.

"Ja, klar. Anna schummelt auch nicht, so wie Paula."

Marcel lachte. "Das ist aber nicht nett von Paula."

"Aber sonst ist sie meine beste Freundin."

"Dann kannst du sie Anna ja morgen gleich vorstellen, wenn sie dich von der Schule abholt."

"Ja, und Anna hat gesagt, wir können auch mal zusammen hier bei uns spielen."

"Aber klar", sagte Marcel.

"Toll!", freute sich Lena. "Und Anna hat gesagt, sie backt uns dann Waffeln."

"Waffeln? Lecker", sagte Marcel.

"Ich hoffe, Sie haben ein Waffeleisen?", fragte Anna nach.

"Ähm... das ist tatsächlich eine sehr gute Frage", lachte Marcel. "Ich glaube mein Bruder hat mal eins mitgebracht, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht."

"Dann gucken Sie einfach, sonst bring ich meins mit, wenn das ok ist?"

"Natürlich", sagte Marcel. "Da müssen Sie nicht extra fragen."

Anna nickte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Das macht vieles einfacher."

"Anna, Sie haben sehr viel mehr Erfahrung mit Kindern als ich", grinste Marcel. "Ich verlass mich da ganz auf Sie."

"Sie sind ja wirklich wie die Jungfrau zum Kind gekommen - und ich finde, so weit ich das sehen kann, machen Sie das großartig."

"Ich bemühme mich", sagte Marcel. "Aber es ist nicht immer einfach. Deshalb bin ich auch so froh, dass Sie hier sind."

Anna lachte fröhlich. "Ich glaub, wie werden uns verstehen."

"Hatten Sie schon Zeit, sich den Vertrag durchzulesen?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, entschuldigen Sie, das ist ja eigentlich das Wichtigste. Es ist alles in Ordnung, was darin steht. Auch der Zusatzartikel, das habe ich noch mal kurz mit der Agentur abgesprochen, der ist auch in Ordnung. Wobei das sowieso selbstverständlich ist, aber in Ihrer Position kann ich verstehen, dass Sie das gerne noch mal abgesichert haben möchten."

Marcel seufzte erleichtert. "Ich wünschte, das wäre nicht nötig, aber... ich kenne Sie noch kaum und... Sie werden hier bestimmt einiges mitbekommen, was nicht nach draußen gehört..."

Anna nickte verständnisvoll. "Keine Sorge, es gibt da so eine Art Ehrenkodex. Was glauben Sie, was man in diesem Job alles erlebt..."

Marcel grinste schief. "Danke, dass Sie damit so locker umgehen."

"Wie gesagt, das gehört dazu wie bei Ihnen das Toreschießen."

Diesmal lachte Marcel laut. "Ich bin Verteidiger, Anna, das Tore schießen gehört eher weniger zu meinen Aufgaben. Obwohl ich diese Saison tatsächlich schon zweimal getroffen hab."

"Und das wird Ihr Trainer Ihnen sicher auch nicht verbieten wollen."

"Nein Jürgen hat so was gesagt wie, weiter so Marcel."

Anna grinste ihn an. "Also gut, die Verschwiegenheit ist bei mir so wie bei Ihnen... das Toreverhindern?"

Marcel überlegte und nickte. "Das kommt schon eher hin. Haben Sie schon mal ein Fußballspiel live gesehen?"

"Nein, noch nie. Wie gesagt, bisher hab ich mich nicht besonders dafür interessiert. Und auch keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt."

"Krümel, hast du das gehört?" fragte Marcel Lena. "Das geht so nicht, hm? Beim nächsten Heimspiel kommst du mit Anna ins Stadion und erklärst ihr das mal richtig, ok?"

"Ja, und dann kriegt sie auch ein Trikot!", verlangte Lena.

Marcel nickte. "Klar, das muss schon sein."

Anna lächelte ein wenig verlegen. "Das ist doch nicht...", wollte sie höflich widersprechen, aber Marcel unterbrach sie. "Natürlich ist das notwendig!"

"Soll ich dir mein Trikot mal zeigen?" fragte Lena und lief sofort los um ihr Trikot aus dem Schrank zu holen.

Anna beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie ihr Trikot, die Mütze und den Schal aus ihrem Schrank zerrte.

"Die Grundausstattung", grinste Marcel. "Hat Kelly ihr besorgt, damit sie richtig fürs Stadion gekleidet ist."

"Kelly?", fragte Anna irritiert nach, und Lena erklärte gleich. "Kelly ist der Papa und Leni und Luis."

"Sebastian Kehl", fügte Marcel hinzu. "Er wird von uns aber nur Kelly genannt."

"Ein Mitspieler?"

Marcel nickte. "Unser Kapitän. Lena war am Wochenende bei Kellys Freundin und hat da übernachtet. Die beiden haben zwei Kinder und Lena versteht sich mit ihnen ganz gut."

"Schön, dass Sie so zusammenhalten. Und schön, dass du so viele Freunde hast, Lena."

"Ich war sogar schon mal mit Papa im Hotel", erzählte Lena stolz.

"Oh, das musst du mir unbedingt mal erzählen!"

"Ich hab bei Papa und Mats im Zimmer geschlafen und die hatten gaaaaaaanz tolle Wasserhähne", fing Lena sofort an. "Und es gab ganz viel zu essen."

Anna lachte. "War das das erste Mal, dass du in einem Hotel warst?"

Lena nickte.

"Das war bestimmt total spannend."

"Ja, das war total lustig. Aber die haben immer alle Mitch geärgert und wollten ihm keinen Auflauf abgeben. Dabei war der total lecker."

"Das ist ja echt gemein. Aber bestimmt hat er hinterher auch noch Auflauf bekommen."

"Hat er", grinste Marcel.

"Dann ist ja gut. Geht ja nicht, dass Ihre Mitspieler da verhungern müssen", lachte Anna. Sie schien sich wirklich wohl zu fühlen.

"Mitch ist unser zweiter Torhüter. Australier", erzählte Marcel. "Wir ziehen ihn immer ein bisschen auf, weil Mitch ohne Ende essen kann."

"Und er vermutlich nicht allzu viel davon verstehen kann, was Sie so erzählen, oder?"

"Doch inzwischen klappt das mit dem Verstehen ganz gut. Nur sprechen tut er ungern, weil er meint, er würde zu schlecht sein. Dabei finden die Mädels das immer alle total entzückend, wenn er deutsch spricht", grinste Marcel. Und Mitch war das jedes Mal entsetzlich peinlich.

"Und du zeigst mir dann alles im Stadion?", bat Anna Lena.

Lena nickte sofort begeistert.

Marcel lächelte, es war schön, wie die beiden sich verstanden. "Dann besorg ich die Karten fürs nächste Heimspiel."

"Papa, wann kommt denn Mats?" fragte Lena. "Ich hab ihm in der Schule ein Bild gemalt."

"Da wird er sich bestimmt freuen. Magst du uns das Bild mal zeigen?", fragte Marcel und hoffte, dass er Lena so ablenken konnte.

Lena sprang sofort auf und begann in ihrer Schultasche nach dem Bild zu kramen. Endlich hatte sie es gefunden, etwas zerknautscht, aber sie strich es gleich glatt und reichte es Anna.

"Das hab ich mit dem Stift gemalt, den Mario mir geschenkt hat", sagte Lena.

"Oh, mit dem Glitzerstift?", fragte Anna interessiert.

Dann sah sie das Bild an. Ein Bett mit einem darüber schwebendem Gesicht war darauf, darüber stand Mama. Daneben zwei Personen mit gelben und schwarzen Haaren, über denen Papa und Mats stand, und dazu hatte Lena sich selbst gemalt.

Marcel schluckte leicht, als er das sah. Mats und er standen so dicht nebeneinander wie Kinder sonst nur ihre Eltern malten. Und Anna kannte sich aus mit Kinderbildern...  
Tja, der Plan war gut gewesen, aber offenbar schon nach ein paar Stunden gescheitert, dachte Marcel. Wenigstens hatte er mit Anna vorher über die Zusatzklausel gesprochen...

Sie sah das Bild einen Moment lang an, dann blickte sie zu Lena. "Das ist ja lieb, dass du Mats und Papa da hingemalt hast."

Lena strahlte sie an. "Wenn du willst, mal ich dir auch ein Bild!"

"Ja, das wär ganz lieb von dir. Dann hab ich was von dir zu Hause, wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann."

Erneut sprang Lena auf und holte diesmal ihren Block und die Stifte.

"Ähm...", fing Marcel etwas unsicher an.

"Ja...", sagte Anna. "Wollen wir schon mal das Abendessen vorbereiten?"

"Das... das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Marcel, vielleicht kam er doch noch aus der Sache heraus? Er würde einfach abwarten, ob Anna das Thema ansprach. Vielleicht dachte sie sich ja nichts bei dem Bild...

Oder sie sah es auch als einen Teil ihrer Verschwiegenheit an dazu auch nichts zu sagen.

Allerdings hätte er schon ganz gern gewusst, ob sie es wusste. Wenn, dann bräuchte Mats die nächsten Nächte nicht bei sich zu schlafen.

Zunächst unterhielten sie sich jedoch über das Essen, dass es allgemein bei Marcel gab, und dass Anna zukünftig kochen würde. Nebenbei bereiteten sie das Abendessen vor.


	73. Zur Familie

"Wir müssen morgen übrigens schon wieder ins Hotel", sagte Marcel und sah Anna an. "Wir haben am Mittwoch unser nächstes Spiel. Meinen Sie, das klappt schon mit Ihnen und Lena?"

"Ich denke schon. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Aber morgen schon? Sie haben doch sicher einen Plan, oder? Den würd ich dann ganz gerne bekommen..."

"Einen Spielplan meinen Sie? Ja klar, den kann ich Ihnen ausdrucken."

"Und Sie sind vor jedem Spiel im Hotel?"

Marcel nickte. "Auch wenn wir ein Heimspiel haben. Ist besser für die Konzentration und so. Außerdem ist dann auch jeder pünktlich beim Spiel da."

"Da kann man bei manchen Leuten nicht so sicher sein, hm?", lächelte Anna.

Marcel lachte leise. "Nein. Jürgen ist manchmal am verzweifeln."

Anna lachte. "Ich kann’s mir vorstellen..."

"Ich geh Ihnen eben schnell den Plan ausdrucken, dann können Sie Ihre Termine auch besser planen", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, das wäre nett."

Marcel lächelte und verschwand schnell ins Schlafzimmer, wo sein Drucker stand. Er holte tief Luft, fuhr den Laptop hoch und wählte dabei Mats Nummer.

"Hey, alles ok?", meldete sich Mats gleich.

"Das weiß ich im Moment nicht so genau", sagte Marcel und erzählte Mats von Lenas Bild.

"Okay... dann... wollen wir es ihr sagen?"

"Keine Ahnung! Ich dachte, wir wollten erst ein paar Tage warten... aber vielleicht ahnt sie es jetzt auch schon. Soll... soll ich sie drauf ansprechen?"

"Hat sie unterschrieben? Danach... kannst du es ihr wohl erzählen."

"Mats du wolltest unbedingt, dass wir damit warten", sagte Marcel. "Unterschrieben hat sie noch nicht, aber ich hab mit ihr schon kurz über die Zusatzklausel gesprochen und die war okay für sie."

"Dann lass sie unterschreiben, ja? Nur, um sicherzugehen. Aber wenn sie es sich schon denken kann, ist es besser es deutlich zu machen, bevor das hier ein komisches Rumgeeiere wird."

Marcel nickte. "Lena hat vorhin nach dir gefragt. Ich... vermutlich könnten wir es eh nicht lange geheim halten. Lena ist dran gewöhnt, dass du hier bei uns bist. Sie wird Fragen stellen, wenn du plötzlich nicht mehr kommst."

Er hörte Mats leise seufzen. "Versuch es noch ein bisschen rauszuzögern, zumindest... naja, halt der Vertrag und so, ja?"

"Ich druck ihr grade den Terminplan bis zum Ende der Rückrunde aus und... und lass sie dann den Vertrag unterschreiben."

"Ja, das ist gut. Und dann... naja, dann ist es ok."

"Dann... also... wie weit seid ihr denn bei eurem Film?"

"Keine Ahnung. Hat ja auch nicht viel Inhalt... Soll ich... kommen?"

"Das ist ganz schön albern, aber... ich glaube, es würde mir leichter fallen, wenn du hier bist."

"Ok, dann komm ich. Viertelstunde oder so?"

Marcel lächelte. "Viertelstunde klingt großartig. Sag Neven sorry von mir, ja?"

"Ja, er verstehts schon..."

"Dann bis gleich."

 

"Bis gleich", erwiderte Mats mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

Lächelnd legte Marcel auf und druckte schnell den Terminplan für die nächsten Wochen aus.

"Anna? Ich hab hier den Spielplan. Sind auch Spiele der Nationalmannschaft eingetragen, da würde ich Sie auch mal ein paar Tage am Stück brauchen..."

Anna nahm den Plan entgegen und nickte. "Das kriegen wir schon hin, gar kein Problem."

"Wenns mal nicht geht, dann kann dann auch meine Mutter einspringen. Aber mir ist es einfach lieber, wenn Lena nicht zu viel Veränderungen hat."

"Das ist auch richtig so. Es ist wichtig, dass Lena ein paar feste Bezugspersonen hat. Allerdings freut sich Lena bestimmt, wenn ihre Oma trotzdem ab und zu kommt. Ich jedenfalls habe die Zeit mit meiner Oma immer total genossen, weil ich dann von vorn bis hinten verwöhnt wurde."

"Ja, das wird Lena auch. Natürlich soll sie die Oma auch sehen, aber... war halt zu viel Durcheinander in den letzten Wochen."

"Das wird jetzt weniger werden, versprochen", lächelte Anna.

"Ja, und das ist wirklich schön. Ähm... wollen wir dann nach diesem Papier auch den restlichen Papierkram gleich machen?"

"Gern", sagte Anna. Sie holte ihre Tasche, in der sie den Vertrag hatte, auch Marcel holte seine Kopie. Beide unterschrieben, dann tauschten sie die Exemplare.

"Ich freu mich sehr, hier arbeiten zu können", sagte Anna, als sie ihr Exemplar sorgfältig in ihrer Tasche verstaute.

"Und ich freue mich, dass Sie da sind und den Job machen."

"So... was trinken Sie zum Abendessen? Kaffee, Tee, Kakao?" fragte Anna.

"Ähm... Tee klingt gut. Und wir können gleich noch einen Platz mehr decken."

"Sie kriegen noch Besuch?"

"Ja, Mats kommt noch vorbei. Er müsste auch gleich da sein."

"Ah, deshalb hat Lena nach ihm gefragt", lächelte Anna und stand auf um einen Teller zu holen. "Lena scheint Ihre Teamkollegen ja sehr ins Herz geschlossen zu haben, soviel wie sie von ihnen erzählt. Mitch, Mario, Mats..."

"Sie haben sich auch alle lieb um sie gekümmert, immer, wenn sie sie beim Training sehen, oder auch, als sie mit im Hotel war."

"Sie haben wirklich Glück, dass Sie so tolle Kollegen und Freunde haben. In so einer schwierigen Situation ist Unterstützung sehr wichtig."

"Ich bin auch sehr froh drü..." In diesem Moment klingelte es. "Bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und ging, um Mats die Tür zu öffnen.

Nach einem kurzen Begrüßungs- und Beruhigungskuss nahm er Mats mit in die Küche.

"Hallo Anna", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Hallo Mats!", begrüßte sie ihn.

"Wo habt ihr denn die kleine Biene versteckt?"

"Die ist noch in ihrem Zimmer, glaub ich. Magst du sie holen?"

"Klar", sagte Mats und verschwand um Lena zu holen.

"Mats scheint Ihnen ja besonders zu helfen."

"Von Anfang an", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Wie gesagt, es ist schön, dass Ihnen alle so helfen."

Bevor Marcel etwas sagen konnte, kam Mats mit Lena auf dem Arm zurück in die Küche. Lena erzählte ihm grade überschwänglich von dem, was sie in der Schule erlebt hatte.

Anna sah kurz auf, dann hörte sie Lena wieder zu.

"Na dann hattest du heute ja viel spaß in der Schule", grinste Mats. "Ach ja, die ersten Klassen waren auch noch lustig..."

"Und später war die Schule unwichtig, weil da der Fußball im Vordergrund stand", grinste Marcel.

"Stimmt", lachte Mats.

Auch Anna lächelte leicht. "Also, was möchtest du trinken, Mats?"

"Ich nehm gern nen Tee", sagte Mats. "Neven hat mich so mit Cola abgefüllt, wenn ich jetzt Kaffee trinke, schlafe ich heute Nacht überhaupt nicht."

"Außerdem stirbst du bei deinem Kaffee den Zuckerschock!", lachte Marcel.

"Hey, sonst schmeckt der nun mal nicht", verteidigte sich Mats. "Außerdem packe ich nur drei Löffel Zucker rein. Mario trinkt ihn mit fünf bis sechs Löffeln Zucker!"

"Mario trinkt Zucker mit ein bisschen Kaffee."

"Ja, so kann man es auch ausdrücken", grinste Mats und sah zu Lena. "So kleine Biene, du wirst langsam schwer. Außerdem können wir so gar nicht Abendbrot essen."

"Dann sitz ich aber neben dir!"

"Das kriegen wir hin", nickte Mats.

Lena rutschte auf die Eckbank und wartete dann ungeduldig bis Mats neben sie gerutscht war.

Mats lächelte und strich ihr über den Kopf.

"Schön, dass du hier bist", lächelte Lena ihn an. "Findet Papa auch."

"Ich bin auch gern hier bei euch, kleine Biene."

"Gehörst ja auch dazu", meinte Lena.

Mats unterdrückte ein Lachen. Ja, jetzt er verstand er, was Marcel gemeint hatte. Sie hatten gar keine Chance, ihre Beziehung vor Anna geheim zu halten.

Aber Anna hielt sich gut, sagte nichts dazu, sondern überging das alles einfach ohne eine Reaktion.

"So Bienchen, was möchtest du denn essen?" fragte Mats, nachdem Anna sich ebenfalls an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

"Bärchenwurst!"

"Das war klar", grinste Marcel.

Er bestich Lenas Brot und legte es ihr auf den Teller.

"Möchte noch jemand Bärchenwurst?" fragte er dann grinsend in die Runde.

"Danke, ich nehm lieber Putenbrust", meinte Marcel und bediente sich.

"Ich seh schon, Lena hat ihre Bärchenwurst ganz für sich", sagte Mats und bediente sich beim Käse.

Anna entschied sich für Fleischsalat. Sie aßen ruhig und unterhielten sich nebenbei über mehr oder weniger unwichtige Sachen  
Schließlich war Lena fertig und verschwand um noch ein bisschen zu spielen.

"Anna und ich bringen dich nachher ins Bett", versprach Marcel, als sie raus ging.

Mats sah kurz fragend zu Marcel. Jetzt wäre ihre Chance da, mit Anna in Ruhe zu reden.

Marcel nickte leicht - und sehr unsicher.

"Also Anna", sagte Mats und lächelte sie an. "Jetzt hast du deinen ersten halben Arbeitstag schon fast überstanden und überlebt."

"Ja, und es war nicht halb so schlimm wie in meinen besten Überlegungen."

"Hat Marcel schon erzählt, dass es morgen für uns gleich ins Hotel geht?"

"Ja, das ist doch gleich der richtige Einstand."

Mats sah erneut zu Marcel. Er hatte nicht so wirklich einen Plan, wie er das Gespräch elegant zum eigentlich Thema bringen konnte.

"Ähm, also, Anna...", versuchte Marcel anzufangen.

"Ja?"

"Also... ähm... naja... ich hab ja diese eine Klausel da im Vertrag reingenommen. Aus einem bestimmten Grund..."

"Wie gesagt, ich finde die Klausel völlig ok. Sonst hätte ich nicht unterschrieben", sagte Anna.

"Sie... hat einen Grund."

"Wir möchten natürlich auch nicht, dass etwas über Lena bekannt wird, aber vor allem wollen wir nicht, dass etwas über unser Privatleben öffentlich wird", sagte Mats.

"Wie schon gesagt, das ist völlig selbstverständlich", meinte Anna noch einmal.

"Wir wollten dir eigentlich eine kleine Eingewöhnungszeit geben", grinste Mats schief. "Aber... naja..."

"Gibt es etwas Besonderes zu wissen?"

Mats sah zu Marcel.

"Ja... schon..."

Mats grinste und griff nach Marcels Hand. "Marcel und ich sind zusammen. Ich wohne im Prinzip hier. Deshalb hat Lena auch nach mir gefragt."

Nur für einen kurzen Moment hatte Anna sich nicht im Griff, dann nickte sie einfach. "Dann ist klar, warum die Vertragsstrafe so hoch angesetzt ist."

"Es ist nicht schön, dass wir auf so was zurückgreifen müssen, aber..." Mats zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nein, nein, wie schon gesagt, es ist ok. Aber ich werde niemanden etwas sagen."

"Ich finds nicht ok, weil es nichts schlimmes ist, aber das Thema ist im Sport einfach heikel. Und Marcel und ich wollen gern noch ein paar Jährchen Fußball spielen also bleibt uns keine andere Wahl."

"Wenn Sie es so sehen, ist es natürlich nicht ok, ich meine eher, dass ich es verstehe."

"Gut", sagte Marcel erleichtert, dass Anna das alles so gut aufgenommen hatte.

Anna blieb einen Moment still, anscheinend überlegte sie, was sie sagen oder fragen durfte. Dann nickte sie einfach nur.

„Du kannst ruhig offen sein", sagte Mats. "Ich meine, wir müssen einander vertrauen, wenn das hier klappen soll."

"Lena weiß von euch. Wenn ich so direkt fragen darf... wer weiß es nicht?"

"Die Presse", grinste Mats und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Melanie weiß es natürlich und Marcels Familie. Und unsere besten Freunde hier im Team. Neven, Mario, Marco, Kevin... oh und Benni natürlich. Hab ich wen vergessen?"

Marcel überlegte. "Ja, ich denke, das sind alle. Nicht besonders viele, aber... das sind die wichtigsten."

"Meine Eltern wollen wir auch noch einweihen, aber nicht am Telefon", sagte Mats. "Und sie wohnen in München, also wird’s wohl noch ein bisschen dauern."

"Das ist klar, so was erzählt man nicht so nebenbei..."

"Aber das war es dann auch", sagte Marcel. "Mehr Leute müssen es nicht wissen."

"Nein, sicher nicht. Aber schön, Leute zu haben. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, fühl ich mich geehrt, so schnell dazuzugehören."

"Wie gesagt, wir wollten eigentlich ein bisschen warten, aber... das Bild und dann hat Lena auch nach Mats gefragt..."

"Es wäre meine Pflicht gewesen das zu ignorieren."

"Aber Sie hätten es gewusst und wir hätten es uns unnötig schwer gemacht", meinte Marcel.

"Das stimmt, so ist es einfacher, aber in aller Regel... bespricht man so etwas nicht mit den Angestellten. Jedenfalls normalerweise nicht. Aber ich bin froh, dass es hier nicht so normal ist."

"Wir hatten bisher noch keine Angestellte", grinste Mats. "Keine Ahnung, wie so was normalerweise läuft."

"Kühler, meistens. Weniger familiär. Aber... muss es ja nicht immer sein."

"Aber du wirst dich um Lena kümmern und damit gehörst du ja quasi zur Familie", meinte Mats.

"Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall schon auf die Zeit mit Ihnen."

Marcel lächelte und sah zur Uhr. "So langsam sollten wir mal versuchen den Krümel ins Bett zu kriegen."

"Das sollte ich wohl üben, wenn Sie morgen nicht mehr da sind."

"Ok, versuchen Sie Ihr Glück", sagte Marcel.

"Mal sehen... Gute-Nacht-Geschichte? Zähneputzen vor oder nach dem Umziehen?", wollte Anna noch wissen.

Marcel nickte. "Das mit dem umziehen und Zähnputzen ist egal, also in welcher Reihenfolge das passiert, aber die Gute-Nacht-Geschichte muss sein. Im Moment sind es meistens Conni-Bücher."

"Das kriegen wir schon hin", war Anna sicher. "Also, bis später..." Sie stand auf und verschwand in Lenas Zimmer.


	74. Verwöhnen

Auch Mats und Marcel standen auf und zogen sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie setzten sich auf die Couch, wo Mats sofort nah zu Marcel rückte ihn an sich zog. "Das lief doch ziemlich gut, oder?"

"Ja, ich denke auch... Und es ist für Lena sicher besser, wenn Anna bescheid weiß."

Mats nickte. "Und wir müssen keine Nacht getrennt verbringen."

"Nein, du kannst nach dem Training einfach mitkommen."

Mats lächelte und zog Marcel noch enger an sich. Und Marcel ließ sich nur zu gern ziehen. Er entspannte sich endlich, und das blieb auch so, als Anna das Wohnzimmer betrat.

"Schläft Lena?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, ist gerade eingeschlafen. Ist ja wirklich ein liebes Mädchen."

"Ja ist sie", sagte Marcel. "Und sie ist schnell eingeschlafen. Normalerweise braucht sie länger."

"Ich denke, das wird wirklich ein einfacher Job bei Ihnen", lächelte Anna ihn an.

„Mal sehen, ob Sie das nach der ersten Nacht auch nach sagen", lachte Marcel leise.

"Schläft sie nicht immer durch?", fragte Anna nach.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wacht oft mitten in der Nacht auf. Vor allem, wenn wir vorher im Krankenhaus bei Melanie waren."

"Ja, das ist verständlich. Vielleicht sollten wir das direkt nach dem Mittagessen machen, dann hat sie mehr Zeit das zu verarbeiten", schlug Anna zu.

"Das wär toll", sagte Marcel. "Dazu fehlt uns nur meistens die Zeit, weil wir dann nachmittags noch Training oder Termine haben. Deshalb ist es meistens Abend, wenn wir Melanie besuchen."

"Wir machen das zukünftig früher", nickte Anna. "Dann haben Sie auch noch Zeit, Melanie abends nach dem Training zu besuchen. Ohne Lena."

"Gute Idee", sagte Mats.

Anna sah von einem zum anderen. "Wann soll ich morgen anfangen?"

"Gegen Mittag?" schlug Marcel vor.

"Dann hole ich Lena von der Schule ab? Den Stundenplan hab ich ja..."

Marcel nickte dankbar, dann musste er nach dem Training nicht so hetzen.

"Ich koche dann Mittagessen, und Sie stoßen einfach dazu. Wann würde das etwa sein?"

"Ich denke so gegen 13 Uhr", meinte Mats.

"Ok, dann wird das Essen um eins fertig sein", versprach Anna.

"Schön", lächelte Marcel.

"Brauchen Sie mich dann noch?", fragte Anna nach.

"Nein, Sie können natürlich Feierabend machen", sagte Marcel. "Ach warten Sie, den Schlüssel brauchen Sie noch."

"Ja, stimmt", nickte Anna und nahm den Schlüssel von Marcel entgegen. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand.

Mats zog Marcel sofort wieder zu sich aufs Sofa. "Ich bin ehrlich erleichtert, dass wir Anna gefunden haben", sagte er.

"Oh ja, sie ist echt toll. Sie passt zu uns."

"Und sie wird sich gut um die kleine Biene kümmern."

"Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Und mit mehr Erfahrung als wir."

"Ja, ganz offenbar, wenn sie Lena so schnell zum einschlafen gebracht hat", grinste Mats.

"Kann aber auch sein, dass Lena sie beeindrucken wollte und deswegen keinen Ärger gemacht hat."

"Meinst du?"

"Möglich ist es zumindest."

"Warten wir einfach die nächsten Tagen ab", sagte Mats. "Und wir beide? Was machen wir jetzt noch schönes mit dem angebrochenen Abend?"

"Hm, ich wüsste da schon was... nachdem du mich gestern schon so verwöhnt hast..."

Mats grinste. "Ja, ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben und mein Freund ist eingepennt."

"Dein Freund hat sich so wohl gefühlt wie noch nie - vielleicht ist das ein bisschen eine Entschädigung?"

"Ich würde es immer wieder machen", sagte Mats lächelnd.

"Ich werd dich nicht aufhalten", grinste Marcel.

Mats lachte leise. "Das kann ich mir denken."

"Aber heute nicht... heute sollst du auch mal was von haben."

"Tu mit mir, was du willst", grinste Mats breit.

"Oh, das ist ein Freifahrtschein. Dann... komm mal mit, ich überleg mir was."

Mats stand auf und griff nach Marcels Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Mats sah Marcel an. "Also... soll ich mich ausziehen, oder willst du das machen?"

"Ich glaub, das mach ich", lächelte Marcel und begann Mats ganz sanft zu streicheln und dabei zu entkleiden.

Mats genoss die Zärtlichkeiten mit geschlossenen Augen.

Schließlich war er ganz nackt, und Marcels Hände streichelten ihn noch immer, ließen dabei aber die interessantesten Stellen aus.

"Marcel", wisperte er.

"Ja? Was ist", fragte Marcel leise nach.

"Ich will dich auch anfassen", wisperte Mats.

"Anfassen? Oder erstmal... gucken?"

"Gucken ist auch gut", murmelte Mats.

"Dann... leg dich mal hin", schob Marcel ihn zum Bett.

Mats legte sich aufs Bett und sah Marcel erwartungsvoll an.

Marcel stellte die kleine Stereoanlage an, die im Schlafzimmer stand, und legte langsame Musik ein.

"Musik ja?" grinste Mats.

"Nicht... nicht gut?", fragte Marcel nach.

"Oh doch, sehr gut sogar", sagte Mats.

"Dann... genieße", lächelte Marcel ihn an und begann sich langsam auszuziehen.

Mats Augen verfolgten jede noch so kleine Bewegung von Marcel. Er konnte sich daran wohl nie sattsehen. Marcel war einfach unglaublich schön und sexy.  
Und wenn er sich auch noch so bewegte, langsam und im Rhythmus der Musik, war einfach... heiß.

Immer mehr und mehr nackte Haut kam zum Vorschein und ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen landete auf dem Boden.

Es fiel ihm tatsächlich schwer sitzen zu bleiben und Marcel weiter zuzusehen. Am liebsten hätte er Marcel berührt. Überall.

Andererseits war der Anblick etwas, das er nicht missen wollte. Außerdem war er neugierig, was Marcel weiter plante.

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Schon die ganze Zeit hatte Marcel sich selbst berührt, gestreichelt, und als endlich die enge Shorts auf dem Boden landete, wanderte seine Hand langsam zwischen seine Beine.

Mats stöhnte auf. "Gott Marcel..."

"Was?", fragte Marcel unschuldig nach.

"Du siehst so heiß aus."

"Willst du was davon ab haben?"

"Das fragst du wirklich?"

Marcel grinste ihn breit an, dann trat er näher.

Mats streckte sofort eine Hand aus.

Marcel trat noch näher, bis Mats ihn berühren konnte.

"Besser", raunte Mats.

Marcel lächelte ihn an und rutschte zu ihm auf das Bett.

Sofort zog Mats ihn näher zu sich.

"Und... wie kann ich dich jetzt verwöhnen?"

"Überrasch mich", grinste Mats.

Marcel nickte, schob sich an ihn und küsste ihn erst einmal.

Mats erwiderte den Kuss hungrig. Dann fühlte er Marcels' Hände auf seinem Körper-  
Sie strichen über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, die Hüften...

Langsam rutschte Marcel tiefer, küsste dabei seine Haut, Brust, Bauch und alles, was er erreichen konnte.

Mats stöhnte leise, wann immer Marcel eine besonders empfindliche Stelle traf.

Dabei ließ er seine Körpermitte schon bewusst aus.

"Marcel... bitte... mehr!"

"Was willst du denn?"

"Dich, immer dich..."

Marcel stockte kurz, dann grinste er und küsste wieder seine Leiste. "Und wie?"

Mats stöhnte. "Von hinten, von vorne, egal, nur tu etwas!"

Marcel schnappte nach Luft, dann rollte er sich von Mats um das Gel zu holen.

Mats sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an.

Anstatt das Gel zu benutzen schob sich Marcel wieder eng an ihn und küsste ihn heiß. Mats schob seine Finger in Marcels Haar, während er den Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft erwiderte.  
Dabei vergaß Marcel fast ganz, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Mats löste eine Hand von Marcel und tastete auf dem Bett herum, bis er das Gleitgel fand. Energisch drückte er es Marcel in die Hand.

"Was...?", fragte Marcel nach.

"Ich will dich", wiederholte Mats.

Marcel nickte leicht, küsste seinen Bauch und gab sich etwas Gel auf den Finger, während Mats seine Beine leicht spreizte.

"Du siehst so heiß aus", raunte Marcel und strich zwischen Mats' Pobacken entlang.

"Ich bin heiß... auf dich", flüsterte Mats heiser.

Mit einer Fingerspitze drang Marcel vorsichtig in ihn ein. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Erfahrung Mats hatte, da wollte er lieber vorsichtig sein.

Mats seufzte leise und schloss die Augen.

Langsam drang Marcel weiter ein, er rechnete damit, recht lange zu brauchen. Dabei beobachtete er aufmerksam Mats Gesicht.  
Er saß nur Genuss darin, nichts anderes, und so machte er weiter.

Schließlich nahm er einen zweiten Finger dazu und nach einer Weile den dritten. Noch immer schien Mats das alles nur zu genießen.

Mit der freien Hand tastete Marcel nach den Kondomen. Er riss das Tütchen mit den Zähnen auf, während er noch immer die Finger in Mats hatte.

Bei dem Geräusch öffnete Mats die Augen und sah Marcel an.

"Ok?", fragte Marcel nach.

"Sehr ok", raunte Mats.

Marcel zog sich das Kondom über und drängte sich dann an ihn.

"Ja..." stöhnte Mats, als er seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter spreizte.

Ganz vorsichtig drang Marcel in ihn ein.

Mats Augen schlossen sich wieder und er krallte eine Hand ins Bettlaken.

"Sag, wenn...", raunte Marcel.

"Du tust mir nicht weh" flüsterte Mats.

Marcel nickte leicht und drängte sich weiter in ihn. Er versuchte langsam vorzugehen, aber es war schwer. Mats war so heiß, so eng...

"Mach schon", drängte Mats ihn dann auch noch.

Marcel biss sich auf die Lippe und folgte Mats Bitte. Mit einem schnellen Stoß, drang er komplett in Mats ein.

"Ja... genau so!", keuchte Mats auf.

Marcel stöhnte. "Gott du bist..."

"Du auch... so geil...!"

Viel zu langsam begann Marcel sich zu bewegen. Also legte ihm Mats kurzentschlossen die Hände auf dem Hintern und zeigte ihm, was er wollte. Mit einem Stöhnen zog Marcel sein Tempo an.

"Ja, genau... so", keuchte Mats aus, dann bald konnte er nicht mehr reden.

Auch Marcel konnte keine Worte mehr formen und stöhnte nur noch. Er hielt noch etwas durch, dann wurde der Reiz einfach zu groß, und er kam mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen.

Mats folgte ihm nur Sekunden später.

Dann zog er Marcel einfach fest an sich. Mit einem Lächeln kuschelte sich Marcel an ihn und schloss die Augen.

"Hmm", machte Mats genießerisch.

Marcel grinste bei dem Laut. Mats schien sich grade sehr, sehr wohl zu fühlen. Und genau das wollte er, er wollte, dass sein Freund, den er so liebte, wohl fühlte.

"Das sollten wir öfter machen", nuschelte Mats.

"Was... ähm... oh ja!"

Mats lachte leise. "Müde mein Schatz?"

"Im Moment etwas... aber wird gleich wieder."

"Die letzten Tagen waren lang und anstrengend", flüsterte Mats. "Kein Wunder, dass du erschöpft bist."

"Mag trotzdem noch nicht schlafen. Ist viel zu schön hier mit dir."

"Dann genießen wir das hier einfach. Nur wir beide, ganz entspannt..."

"Das mach ich gerne... genießen..."

"Ich auch", wisperte Mats und begann über Marcels nackten Rücken zu streicheln.

"Noch schöner..."

Mats lächelte nur.

"Ich bin so glücklich..."

"Ich auch Marcel."

Marcel lächelte leicht. "Das ist schön..." Noch immer etwas träge küsste er Mats' Hals unter dem Ohr.

Mats gab einen kleinen, genüsslichen Laut von sich.

Langsam fielen Marcel nun doch die Augen zu.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Mats.

"Mag noch nicht", murmelte Marcel kaum verständlich, dann war er eingeschlafen.


	75. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, und das war es dann mit Marcel und Lena, mit Mats, mit Anna und Melanie.  
> Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen!

Schon in den nächsten Tagen wurde klar, was für eine großartige Hilfe Anna war. Wenn Marcel und Mats hungrig vom Training kamen, stand ein leckeres und gesundes Essen auf dem Tisch, es war aufgeräumt und sogar sauber gemacht, die Wäsche lag sauber in den Schränken, und Lena machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Lenas Leben allgemein wurde wieder normaler - sie traf sich mit Freundinnen und ging wieder zum Kinderturnen und zum Flötenunterricht.

Ein paar Mal kamen auch Marcels Mutter oder sein Bruder um Lena mal zu betreuen und damit Anna so einen freien Tag genießen konnte. Auch mit Melanie ging es langsam, sehr langsam, bergauf. Zu Weihnachten durfte sie für zwei Tage nach Hause und konnte das Fest so in einer deutlich schöneren Umgebung als im Krankenhaus feiern.

Aber es musste Frühling werden, bis Melanie endgültig nach Hause konnte. Nach einer Kur an der See hatte sie sich soweit erholt, dass sie auch im Haushalt wieder hätte zurechtkommen können, aber das war nicht nötig, denn Marcel und Melanie hatten beschlossen, Anna weiter zu beschäftigen.

Und auch Lena blieb die erste Zeit weiter bei Marcel und Mats, damit Melanie sich weiter ausruhen und erstmal ihren Alltag wieder auf die Reihe kriegen konnte.

In diesen Wochen dachte Marcel mit Grauen daran, Lena wieder weggeben zu müssen. Natürlich war Melanie ihre Mutter, und er wollte die beiden auf keinen Fall trennen. Andererseits konnte er sich ein Leben ohne seine Tochter nicht mehr vorstellen. Er hatte sich einfach daran gewöhnt, an Lena, an ihr Lachen, an ihren Dickkopf, den sie immer mal wieder auspackte, und einfach daran, eine Tochter zu haben. Und auch Mats fiel es schwer Lena wieder wegzugeben. Sie war schließlich schon so etwas wie ein gemeinsames Kind der beiden.

Es war schließlich Kevin, der sie mehr oder weniger auf die ideale Idee brachte. Schließlich bewohnte Kevin bereits seit einiger Zeit eine Doppelhaushälfte und seine Familie die andere. Und auch Mario spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich ein Haus ganz nah bei seinen Eltern zu kaufen oder zu bauen.

Nach einer recht kurzen Suche fand Marcel ein geeignetes Haus. Ein Doppelhaus, groß genug für zwei Familien, und so gebaut, dass im oberen Geschoss ein Durchbruch zwischen den beiden Häusern möglich war. Genau zwischen den Häusern bekam Lena ihr Zimmer, so dass sie eine Tür zu Mamas Seite, und eine Tür zu Papas Seite in ihrem Zimmer hatte. Annas Zimmer war in Melanies Hälfte, sie würde es aber nur in Ausnahmefällen nutzen, so war es besprochen.

Den Umzug selbst verschoben sie schließlich in die Sommerpause. Alles andere wäre bei dem engen Terminplan mit dem Verein und der Nationalmannschaft gar nicht möglich gewesen.

Dann war es endlich so weit. Früh am Morgen klingelten die Möbelpacker, sowohl bei Marcel und Mats, als auch bei Melanie.

Da sie Melanie ein wenig aus dem Stress raushalten wollten - auch, wenn sie vehement dagegen protestiert hatte - verbrachte sie einen Tag mit Lena und Anna im Zoo. Marcel und Mats kümmerten sich um den reibungslosen Ablauf des Umzugs.

Abends gegen fünf erwarteten sie ihre drei Frauen dann, wie Mats es mit einem Grinsen bemerkt hatte.

Die Möbel waren alle von dem Umzugsunternehmen aufgebaut worden, so dass sie in den nächsten Tagen wirklich nur noch die Kartons und Kisten auspacken musste. Das war immer noch eine Menge Arbeit, aber Mario, Marco und Benni hatten sich schon netterweise als Helfer angekündigt.

Aber das konnte erstmal warten, jetzt war der wirkliche Einzug wichtig. Deswegen standen Marcel und Mats auch schon seit bestimmt einer halben Stunde vor dem Haus und warteten auf die drei Mädels.

"Ich wette Lena will wieder nicht von den Löwen weg", grinste Mats.

"Die sind ja auch toll", verteidigte Marcel seine Tochter. "Groß und mächtig, und wenn sie dann so nahe sind..."

"Ja klar", sagte Mats lachend. "Ich find die auch toll."

"Da drüben kommen sie", bemerkte Marcel und deutete in die Richtung.

Anna parkte den Wagen direkt vor der Doppelgarage, die zum Haus gehörte und wenig später lief Lena schon auf Marcel und Mats zu.

"Hallo, kleine Biene", begrüßte Mats sie und nahm sie auf den Arm. "Wollen wir gleich reingehen?"

Lena nickte aufgeregt. "Ist mein Zimmer schon fertig?" fragte sie.

"Ja, klar ist das fertig, du musst nur noch deine Spielsachen einräumen", erklärte Marcel. Lenas Zimmer und die Küche waren am wichtigsten gewesen und deswegen schon größtenteils eingeräumt.

Gemeinsam mit Anna und Melanie betraten sie das Haus und gingen hoch in Lenas Zimmer.

"Oh... Oh, ist das toll!", freute sich Lena immer wieder. Sie hatte zwar die Tapeten mit ausgesucht, ihr Zimmer aber zuvor nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. "Ist das toll, ist das toll!"

Marcel lächelte Mats an. Es war klar, das Lena von ihrem rosa Mädchenzimmer total begeistert war. "Deine Freundinnen werden bestimmt total neidisch sein", grinste Mats.

"Ja, und es ist so groß! Und es hat zwei Türen, eine zu Papas Haus, und eines zu Mamas Haus!", freute sie sich und lief gleich durch die zweite Tür in Melanies Hälfte.

"So ein großes Zimmer hätte mir als Kind ja auch gefallen", meinte Marcel grinsend.

"Mir auch", lächelte Melanie. "Das war wirklich eine tolle Idee mit dem Doppelhaus - ich bin dir wirklich unglaublich dankbar."

"Hey, das tu ich nicht nur für dich. Ich würde den Krümel schrecklich vermissen, wenn ich sie nicht mehr täglich um mich hätte. Und Mats geht’s genauso."

"Allein dafür könnte ich dich knutschen", lachte Melanie fröhlich. Bis auf die noch immer kurzen Haare sah man ihr inzwischen nichts mehr von ihrer schweren Krankheit an.

"Hast du dir dein Reich schon angesehen?" fragte Mats. "Guck dir doch mal an, ob dir das mit der Küche so gefällt, sonst müssten wir noch mal jemanden kommen lassen, der das ändert."

"Dann lass uns mal auf Hausbesichtigung gehen. Ist ja wie bei "Wohnen nach Wunsch" hier", meinte Melanie und folgte Lena in ihre Haushälfte.

"Wenn jetzt aber irgendwo Tine Wittler aus dem Schrank springt, dann schrei ich", sagte Marcel lachend.

"Ich schrei mit", versprach Mats und lachte ebenfalls. "Also, hier direkt neben Lenas ist dein Schlafzimmer, dann gegenüber das Bad, und das Gästezimmer hier drüben, und ein Arbeitszimmer noch. Und unten... hier die Treppe runter... Wohnzimmer, Küche, noch ein Zimmer, und das kleine Bad."

"Das sieht alles schon echt toll aus", sagte Melanie. "Und euren Jungs macht es wirklich nichts aus, morgen beim auspacken zu helfen? Die wollen doch bestimmt auch lieber ihren Urlaub genießen."

"Die Jungs sind ganz liebe Jungs... die ich mit nem leckeren Grillen heute Abend geködert habe."

"Außerdem hat Mario schon angekündigt, dass er bei seinem Umzug irgendwann dann auch Hilfe will", grinste Mats.

"Das machen wir doch gerne", nickte Marcel. "So viele Sachen hat er ja nun auch noch nicht."

"Ja, und das Zeug von Marco ist auch übersichtlich. Außerdem helfen Fabian und Felix ja auch mit."

"Mama, Mama, komm mal in Papas Hälfte!", rief Lena aufgeregt und fegte die Treppe hinunter.

"Was hat die Biene denn jetzt entdeckt?" fragte Mats.

"Keine Ahnung... lasst uns mal sehen", zuckte Marcel mit den Schultern und folgte Lena wieder nach oben. Was genau Lena hier entdeckt hatte, was sie so begeistert hatte, konnten sie gar nicht sagen, denn sie bewunderte schlicht alles. Ihr eigenes Zimmer, Mats' und Marcels Schlafzimmer mit dem riesigen Bett, das Wohnzimmer der beiden mit Anlage und Beamer, und, und, und.

"Ihr habt aber auch ne Hightechabteilung geplündert", grinste Melanie.

"Naja, müssen ja unserem Ruf gerecht werden, als junge Männer mit zu viel Geld."

"Ja schnelle Autos, die neusten Handys und so", lachte Mats. "Aber so ein Beamer ist schon was feines. Ist ein bisschen wie Kino."

Melanie grinste. "Vielleicht könnt ihr mich ja mal einladen."

"Klar, dann gibt’s Popcorn und Cola und wir machen nen Kinoabend", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, so richtig schön ungesund", grinste Mats. "Sagen wir nur dem Trainer nichts von... sonst will der noch mitmachen!"

Marcel lachte. "Stimmt und Jürgen redet immer so viel bei nem Film."

"Oh, wie unangenehm. Ich dachte, er würd schimpfen, dass ihr so viel Süßes esst."

"Das auch, aber das ignorieren wir", grinste Mats.

Melanie lachte fröhlich und umarmte Marcel und Mats gleichzeitig. "Ihr seid großartig, ihr beiden. Vielen, vielen Dank! Für alles!"

"Die Familie muss doch zusammen halten", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, aber dass wir doch noch eine Familie geworden sind, irgendwie..."

"Eine ungewöhnliche Familie", sagte Mats. "Aber eine Familie."

"Ja, eine Familie", wisperte Marcel, löste sich kurz aus der Umarmung und nahm Lena auf den Arm. "Wirklich eine Familie."


End file.
